The Last Waterbender
by myshipsaresunk
Summary: AU where Katara is the Avatar/ While on a quest to restore his honor, Zuko stumbles across a girl stranded on an iceberg. Katara has no memories when she wakes. They journey together through the South Pole, Zuko trying to find the Avatar and Katara trying to regain her memories. But even as Katara is accepting her legacy as the Avatar, Zuko must decide between her and his destiny
1. B1C1: The Girl In The Ice

**Disclaimer:** All rights belong to Nickelodeon, Bryan Konietzko, Michael Dante DiMartino, and all the men and women that created the A:TLA show, books, and comics. I take no credit, and I do not mean to break any copyright rules. This is simply a work of fiction made for enjoyment. No money is being made. The lyrics are from the song "Centuries" by Fall Out Boy

**Rating**: General Audiences. Warning: some scenes contain dark themes and minor violence

**Author's Note:** Hey everyone! I'm very excited to present my first A:TLA fanfiction. I've spent the last year working on this fic, so I hope you enjoy it! It's set in an AU where Katara is the Avatar. The fic follows very closely to the canon, and there are some chapters in which I used what happened in the show and simply adapted it to fit into my AU. That being said, there are a few differences, all of which are explained in the story.

This is a Zutara fic, and a lot of the plot revolves around their (complicated) relationship. There will be a lot of angst, but I promise that there's a happy ending. I have written and edited the entire story, and will update twice a week as possible. It is broken up into 5 books with sixteen chapters each, the books being like seasons and chapters being like episodes. The first few chapters are shorter, but I promise they get longer.

Comments are always appreciated! I will try to respond to them all, but if I don't, it's not because I don't want/appreciate them.

**BOOK 1: The Last Waterbender**

Water. Fire. Earth. Air.

Long ago, the four nations lived together in harmony. Then everything changed when the Fire Nation attacked.

Only the Avatar, the master of all four elements, could stop them. But when the world needed her most, she vanished.

A hundred years have passed and there is no sign of the Avatar.

**Chapter 1 - The Girl in the Ice**

_Just one mistake_

_Is all it will take_

_We'll go down in history_

_-Centuries, Fall Out Boy_

"Remember: breathing is the key to firebending," Iroh says. The older man is sitting on a stool on the deck of the large battleship, a cup of tea cradled in his hands. Steam rises from the surface, disappearing into his gray beard.

Zuko takes a deep breath before resuming his attack position. He steadies his stance and then exhales as he waves his arms and swings his legs around, jumping gracefully through the air before finally pushing a blast of fire out of his palms.

"Good, good. You are improving every day," Iroh says. He lifts the cup to his mouth and takes a long draught.

"Not enough," Zuko replies, staring distastefully down at his hands. "If I'm going to capture the Avatar, I must be stronger. He's a master of the four elements; I must be overwhelmingly powerful in order to even have a chance."

"You are one of the best Firebenders."

Zuko clenches his fist. "One of the best. After you, my father, and my little sister, of course." He glares at the water around them. "Not that it matters. We've been searching for two years without a hint of the Avatar. Wherever he is, he's not coming out until he wants to. I'm never going to find him. And I'm never going to restore my honor."

"You never lost your honor, Prince." Iroh sets his tea cup down. "Only in the eyes of your father."

"And in front of the entire Fire Nation." Zuko stares off the bow of the ship to the icebergs floating lazily in the water around them. Two years ago he'd been humiliated by his father in front of his people. Not only embarrassed, but banished. And the only way to regain his rightful place as heir to the throne is to bring back the Avatar - a person who mysteriously disappeared one hundred years ago.

Also the only person powerful enough to stop his father's conquest of the world.

A cold wind blows across the ship. Zuko holds his arms. "Remind me again why we're in the coldest place in the four tribes, Uncle."

"This is the only place we haven't searched yet." Iroh looks distastefully at his tea, which has already frozen in the mug.

"There's no one here. Just icebergs and water. Where are all the people?"

"The Southern Water Tribe used to live here, before your great grandfather Sozin destroyed them all. The last Avatar would have been from one of the Water Tribes, so your grandfather attacked them both. Only a handful of people survived the battles, none of them the right age to be the Avatar. But the Avatar never revealed himself or used his powers."

Zuko whirls around. "So you're saying the Avatar might have grown old and died in hiding? He could now be an Earth Kingdom toddler? I could be looking for years before the Avatar is old enough to reveal themselves!"

Iroh shrugs. "The previous Avatar could still be alive. He would be a little over one hundred years old, but it's very possible. Avatars can live to be quite old."

The young prince paces angrily across the deck. "I hope we finish searching soon. I'm freezing."

Iroh chuckles. "Then practice firebending some more. A good workout will get you warmed up in no time." He picks up his frozen saucer and melts his tea with a swirl of his finger.

Zuko resumes his stance and breathes deeply. He sees a large iceberg just off to the side of the ship. "Let's see how much damage I can do to that chunk of ice. Remind this wasteland why the Fire Nation is the most powerful."

He aims his hands, then runs through his attack motion, sending the largest fireball he can muster towards the iceberg.

It hits its target right in the center, connecting with an explosion of steam. Zuko smiles as partially melted snow chunks slide off the formation and splash into the sea.

"Good one," Iroh says approvingly. A few of the crewmen standing on deck nod in agreement.

"Think I'm ready for more complex moves yet, Uncle?"

His uncle chuckles. "Undoubtedly. But first we must find the nearest trading post and get more tea." He stares forlornly at his empty saucer. "I can't teach on an empty stomach, and this was the last of our tea."

Zuko glares at the man. His honor is at stake here, and his uncle is worried about tea? That's his priority?

"What about lightning?" Zuko asks. "You haven't taught me how to throw lightning yet."

Iroh's forehead crinkles. "Like I said - "

"Prince Zuko!" A crewman comes running towards the prince.

"What is it?" Zuko growls. "I'm busy."

"There's something out there," the crewman insists.

"Out where?"

"On that iceberg! The one you hit, sir."

Zuko snatches the binoculars out of the man's hand and raises them to his eyes, zooming in. "I don't see anything."

"Look to the left."

He follows the man's instructions. Sure enough, there's something lying on the ice. "It looks like...a person. Are they alive?"

"We don't know, sir. Shall we take a closer look?"

"Only a descendent of the Water Tribes would live in such conditions," Iroh observes. "Perhaps they know something about the day Sozin attacked."

"And have information on the Avatar." Zuko lets his lips stretch into a tight smile. This could be the break he needs. "You're right. Turn the ship around. We're going to speak to that person."

The crewman runs to the control room. Zuko continues looking through his binoculars. He's not letting a potential lead get out of sight.

Too much is at stake.

Katara feels her head spin. She wakes up with the cold sensation of snow around her and a distinct ache from her muscles, but she can't seem to move her body. Her eyelids feel heavy and welded shut.

How did she get here? She tries searching through her memories, but she's startled to find only darkness. She can't remember anything.

The shocking revelation is enough to jolt her body into action. She sits up suddenly, which only causes her head to spin faster. She swallows back the vomit that rises in her throat and just tries to focus on breathing.

_Okay_, she thinks. _I can't remember anything. It's just temporary amnesia. I must have hit my head. Everything will come back to me soon._

She stands up and looks around. White and blue. Snow and water. This looks familiar. She must be near her home.

Home. A quick snatch of memory. She sees a hut carved out of the snow. A cluster of huts. A wall of ice in the background.

_Good,_ she tells herself. _You remember that your home is here. See, it's already coming back!_

Then, _Wait - where is here? _

She glances down at her clothes. Blue-dyed wool with a white fur trim. Long sleeves, tunic, and trousers. Leather boots. She's dressed for cold weather. There's snow everywhere, but the sun is shining. So she must be in one of the poles.

Katara takes another deep breath. "Okay," she says aloud, hearing her voice for what feels like the first time. It's a sweet voice, but scratchy - as if she hasn't used it in a while. "Let's see what we remember. My name is Katara. I'm sixteen years old. I'm from here - _here_ being one of the poles. I live in a tribe somewhere. Now, how did I get on this iceberg? And how do I get back home?"

She looks around. Nothing but sea and icebergs and a ship.

Wait. A ship?

She turns and uses her hand to cover the glare from the sun. A large, iron ship is heading her way, spouting smoke high into the sky.

"Someone's coming for me!" she says excitedly.

The ship doesn't look right, though. Another flash of memory - a canoe made of whale bone and animal hide and covered in wax to make it airtight. They were fast and easily maneuverable, especially good for traversing between icebergs. Not like this iron giant, which just plows straight through, cutting through them like a hot knife through butter.

No, this ship is not from her tribe. But maybe they'll help her find her people, whoever they are and wherever they may be.

She waves her hands at it, trying to draw attention to herself. The ship slowly comes to a halt, and men wearing pointy black and red uniforms throw an anchor over the side. A smaller boat is lowered down from the ship, filled with five men. At the sight of them, a flash of fear runs through her. She pushes it away, not understanding where the emotion is coming from.

Even if she should be wary of them, she's more scared of starving to death out on this iceberg.

Katara waits patiently for them to disembark. As they get closer, she can see four of the men wearing uniforms with disturbing masks. The fifth man walks in the middle of them. He wears not a uniform but expensive armor of red, gold, and black. His dark hair is pulled up in a queue. Whoever he is, he's important. Katara is starting to get a bad feeling about these people. Maybe starving on the iceberg isn't such a bad thing, after all.

When they are only a few paces away, the man in the middle holds up his hand. The others halt. He approaches her alone. For a moment they just stare at each other. She can't help but notice a horrible burn scar across the left side of his face. His left eye is barely visible under the pink scar tissue. Other than that, he looks so young - her own age, actually.

"Who are you?" he finally asks. "And what are you doing here? Where are the others?"

"I'm Katara." She bites her lip and looks away. "And I don't know what I'm doing here."

"What do you mean, _you don't know?_" His eyes narrow in what can only be described as suspicion.

"I just woke up here. I don't remember anything. I must have hit my head or something."

"You don't remember anything?"

"Well…" she swallows. "I remember that I'm from here. I live around here somehow, I think. But I don't know where exactly. I was actually kinda hoping you could help me."

She makes eye contact with him again, hoping she looks young and helpless enough.

"You're from the Water Tribe?" he asks.

"Yes. I think." She glances down at her outfit again. "If you could just take me to the nearest Water Tribe village and drop me off, I'm sure I'll find someone I recognize and they can help me home. Please? Otherwise I don't know what I'll do. I don't have any supplies or a boat."

The boy stares at her for another long minute. His expression is unreadable. Katara holds her breath. She has a feeling that something isn't right, but she doesn't know what exactly, so she pushes it away. There's nothing she can do right now except follow him.

"Alright. You can come with us." He turns and waves at his guards. They all start walking back to the boat. Katara jogs so she can catch up to the boy. His guards raise their weapons slightly, but she ignores them.

"Wait. You never told me your name," she says.

He stares at her for another minute. There's something unnerving about his gaze, and it's not just his scar. There's a strong intensity behind his golden eyes that unsettles her. He regards her like he knows something she doesn't. She vaguely wonders if she should know who he is.

"I'm Zuko," he finally says, then looks away again. Katara watches him for a moment.

There's definitely something going on. If not with the situation, then at least him. But she has no choice; he's her only way off the iceberg. He's being generous enough to give her a ride, so she can't really be picky.

If there is something more going on, she's going to find out soon enough anyway.

Besides, in a few days she'll be back with her family, her memory restored, and she can forget about this strange boy and his companions.

Sokka dreamt he was eating the best whale steak of his life. He had speared the whale himself during the whaling season and hauled it back to shore on the back of his ship. When he'd reached the docks of his village, all the girls had been standing there, waiting. As he'd stepped off the ship, victorious, they'd followed him all the way back home where he'd prepared the meat, cutting it up, and spending hours cooking the meat to perfection.

Normally, of course, cooking is a woman's job. But Sokka had wanted it prepared a specific way, and he didn't trust his sister - who'd never shown much affinity for traditional feminine roles - to do it right.

Besides, knowing the labor that went into making it just right makes it all the more savory.

He brings the forkful of meat up to his nose and takes in the beautiful aroma. "Mmmm," he says, closing his eyes. He's in heaven. He brings the fork back down and opens his mouth. The meat has just touched the tip of his tongue when suddenly the world explodes around him.

He jerks awake, panting. His mouth is dry and tastes gross. "Not fair!" he complains, hitting the ground beneath him. His fist is met with the cold and hard sensation of ice.

"Where am I?" He glances around and his eyes widen. "Oh…"

All around him is the wide, open sea. He's sitting atop a chunk of ice, being carried by the waves.

"This isn't good," he whispers, staring at the endless expanse of waters around him. "This isn't good at all."


	2. B1C2: The Fire Prince

**Disclaimer:** All rights belong to Nickelodeon, Bryan Konietzko, Michael Dante DiMartino, and all the men and women that created the A:TLA show, books, and comics. I take no credit, and I do not mean to break any copyright rules. This is simply a work of fiction made for enjoyment. No money is being made. The lyrics are from the song "Smoke and Mirrors" by Imagine Dragons

**Rating**: General Audiences. Warning: some scenes contain dark themes and minor violence

**Author's Note: **Thank you to everyone who read the last chapter and have come back to read more! My goal is to update every Monday and Thursday, though there will be times that I have to update a day early/later due to life.

* * *

**Book One, Chapter Two: The Fire Prince**

_All that I've known, buildings of stone  
Fall to the ground without a sound  
I'm feeling far away, I'm feeling right there  
I wanted your truth, but I wanted the pain  
To disappear_

Zuko tries his best to keep himself from glancing at the Water Tribe girl. She's sitting in the middle of the boat, calmly watching the water around them. She looks so innocent.

But he doesn't trust her based on what she looks like. His sister can look innocent when she wants to - and the gods know what kind of monster she is.

What is this girl playing at? They find her stranded on an iceberg in the middle of the sea and she asks them to take her to the nearest Water Tribe village - but doesn't she know all the villages are gone? They're all destroyed. Unless the Water Tribe members that survived have rebuilt. In that case, Zuko has to go to them. The Avatar could be hiding among them.

And what if she's telling the truth? What if she really doesn't remember anything? It still doesn't make any sense, though - she is wearing Water Tribe clothing, so there must be at least a small Water Tribe settlement around.

Either way, helping her could help him find the Avatar. Zuko has searched the entire world and this is his last hope. If there is no evidence of the Avatar here, then there is no hope for finding the Avatar anywhere. And no hope for him to restore his honor and be welcomed home again.

He can't keep himself from looking her way. This girl is his last hope for redemption.

And she can't know the truth.

When the crewmen pull up the boat and the group steps onto the deck, Zuko heads straight for his uncle. "Wait here one moment," he instructs the girl.

Iroh looks up as he approaches. "Did you find what you were looking for?" he asks calmly.

"Not quite. At least, not yet." He motions with his chin towards Katara. "She's definitely Water Tribe. But she says she doesn't remember anything. She asked me to drop her off at the nearest Water Tribe village."

Iroh strokes his beard. "How interesting," he says.

"I don't think she's lying, but I'm not sure. I figure we sail around, try to find a Water Tribe village - if they still exist. Then we can ask the residents there about the Avatar. Maybe he's hiding out here in the South Pole."

"What if they try to fight you? You are not strong enough to take on an entire village."

"I'll try anyway. Then maybe I can die with some honor."

Iroh gives him a strange look, but doesn't press. Instead he asks, "And what if the villages are all destroyed and no one lives out here?"

Zuko glances back at the girl. She's standing at the side of the ship, back turned to them, looking out over the water. Her dark brown hair is blowing in the wind.

"Then we help jog her memory. There's something not right about her. I just can't put my finger on it."

Iroh smiles. Zuko glares at him. "What's so amusing, Uncle?"

The old general just shakes his head. "I'm just glad to have a woman on board. It will be a nice change from your grumpiness and the seriousness of the crew. It's become quite boring these last couple years."

Zuko shakes his head. "We're not on this ship to have fun. Don't get too attached to her. We can't forget our mission just because we let someone new on the ship."

"The same goes for you too, nephew." Iroh stands. "Well, shall we acquaint ourselves with her?"

"If you insist." Zuko turns so that he's next to his uncle. "And one more thing."

"Yes?"

"We're not telling her about our search for the Avatar. That has to stay a secret. I don't want her getting a warning message out to her people in case they're hiding the Avatar."

"So what are we doing out here, in the middle of nowhere, then?"

"Just make something up."

* * *

Katara hears the set of footsteps and she turns around to see Zuko and an older man approaching. The older man has a kind face and a round stomach.

"Hello," she says brightly. "I'm Katara."

The old man bows slightly. "I'm Iroh. Just an old fool chaperoning my dear nephew on a little trip." He pats Zuko's back. Zuko steps to the side.

"We should go inside. Night is falling fast. Soon the temperature will drop." Zuko crosses his arms. "Although I'm sure you're used to the cold."

Katara frowns. She can't remember how cold it gets at night. Or how warm it can get. She only knows the temperature that it is right now. "I wouldn't mind going inside," she agrees. As if understanding the conversation, her stomach growls. She smiles nervously and crosses her arms over it.

"You must be starving, dear," Iroh says. He reaches forward and takes her arm gently. "Come with me. We have hot food waiting in the galley. How long were you on that iceberg for?"

Katara feels safe with the old man. He has a grandfatherly aura about him. She gratefully walks with him across the deck and down a flight of stairs. She can hear Zuko's footsteps behind them, but the younger man doesn't say a word.

"I don't know. I don't remember anything. I'm sure it will all come back to me within the next few days, though."

"Do you like tea?" Iroh escorts her to a room with a long table. A crewman wearing an apron brings out steaming bowls of rice and vegetables. Katara's mouth waters.

"Tea is good for warming both the body and the soul, you know. It also has a lot of curing properties. Maybe some tea will help bring back your memories."

"If you say so. I guess it can't hurt to try."

Katara doesn't have any memories of tea. She has no idea what it is. Obviously they didn't have tea in her village. Or maybe she just can't remember. It's frustrating, not knowing what she doesn't know.

"I thought you ran out of tea," Zuko says flatly, taking the seat opposite Katara.

"I ran out of my normal supply. Of course I have an extra box in case of emergency. But having a new guest qualifies as an emergency to me!"

Zuko sighs loudly. Katara watches the two, trying to get a sense of their relationship.

Her gaze skips past Zuko's face and it's then that she sees the banner hanging on the wall. A large red tapestry with a flame logo in black.

"Wait. You guys are Fire Nation?" she asks, frowning. Now she knows why she had a bad feeling earlier - Fire Nation doesn't belong here. Not in the Water Tribe lands. Fire and water are natural opposites, and while the two nations aren't at war, they would never venture into each other's space.

She doesn't even notice that she's just had a new wave of memories flooding in - knowledge of politics, at least, if nothing personal.

"Yes, we are. But don't worry, you're in no danger from us," Iroh assures her.

"Oh, I know." Katara picks up her chopsticks. "It's just strange for a Fire Nation ship to be here. The fire and water nations were never really allies."

She takes two more bites of rice before noticing the strange way Iroh and Zuko are looking at her. "What?"

"How do you know we're not a threat?" Zuko asks suspiciously.

Her forehead creases. "What do you mean? It's not like we're enemies."

Iroh and Zuko exchange glances. "I think you need to tell her," Iroh says quietly.

"Tell me what?" She sets down her chopsticks. "What's going on?"

"We don't know if there are any more Water Tribe villages left," Zuko says. "The Fire Nation attacked a hundred years ago. The villages were all destroyed and the few people that survived were scattered throughout the Earth Kingdom."

Katara suddenly doesn't feel hungry anymore. "What do you mean, attacked?"

"Fire Lord Sozin wanted to expand the Fire Nation. He was at his most powerful, so he decided to take out his toughest opponent - the Water Nation."

"A hundred years ago?" Katara shakes her head. "I don't remember that, but I remember my village. I wasn't on the iceberg that long. My people must have rebuilt."

"We hope they did, too," Zuko says. "We are looking for any evidence of your people."

Katara's head is spinning again. Nothing makes sense. She remembers her village as clear as if she saw it yesterday.

Her people must have rebuilt. It's the only logical answer.

"If your people are at war with mine, then why are you helping me?" she demands. "Why are you here?"

"We're not at war with your people anymore. We thought we destroyed them all." Zuko resumes eating, as if not sickened at all by speaking of the deaths of thousands of people.

"Then what are you doing here?"

"My nephew is just doing some tasks for his father."

Katara crosses her arms. "And who's your father? Some high ranking general in the Fire Nation?"

"My father is Fire Lord Ozai."

Katara can feel her eyes widen. Her stomach drops. "I feel sick," she says, and then suddenly she's on her feet and running back the way she came, up the stairs and onto the deck and against the side of the boat, heaving up the rice she ate for dinner.

What's going on? Firstly, all she can remember of her life is a few hazy pictures of a village and some canoes. Then she learns that one of the things she forgot was that the Fire Nation destroyed her people, and her village is the only one to have been rebuilt. And then she was picked up by the Fire Lord's son, who will no doubt report back to his father that the Water Tribe has rebuilt - meaning he'll come back to destroy them again.

She has to get to her people to warn them that the Fire Nation is coming. But how can she do that when she doesn't remember where her people are?

She needs Zuko and Iroh to find her people, but she can't lead them to her people without putting them in danger.

"What am I supposed to do?" she whispers into the night air. She looks up at the moon, which is shining brightly down on her. It's a comforting sight. Somehow she feels stronger underneath its watch. There's something familiar about it, almost like an old friend.

She hears footsteps behind her. She tenses, not sure what she's ready to do but ready nevertheless.

"I brought you some tea," Iroh's calm voice says. "It will make you feel better."

Katara doesn't trust the Fire Nation, but she can't be mad at the old man. He's been nothing but kind to her since she met him.

"Thank you," she says, accepting the hot cup he gives to her. He stands next to her on the side of the ship.

"I know you're going through a difficult time right now," he says. "Not being able to remember your past is confusing and disorienting. Learning so many new and devastating things in such a short time is heartbreaking. You're mourning for your people, but you don't remember your people. You're sad, but you don't know exactly why you're sad."

"That's…" Katara can't hide her shock. "That's exactly how I'm feeling."

"I can't fix your problems, but I can assure you that we mean no harm. What has been done to your people was in the past. If we find your tribe, we will not report it to the Fire Lord. I give you my word."

She turns and looks over at him. "Really? You won't say anything?"

"What matters a small water village to the vast empire of the Fire Nation? What matters a fruit fly to a dragon?" Iroh shakes his head. "Now, I recommend you finish that tea and then get a good night's rest. Tomorrow is a new day."

She tips back the cup and swallows the rest of the warm liquid. "Thank you, Iroh. You have been very kind to me."

"Kindness pays itself back in wonderful ways." He takes the saucer from her. "Goodnight, Katara."

"Goodnight."

She walks down the stairs again. As she passes the galley, Zuko steps out.

"Katara."

She turns. "Yeah?"

"You don't know where you're going."

She glances down the hall and realizes that he's right. "So...where can I sleep?"

"Straight down until the end. Turn left. Third room on the right is empty. You can stay there for now."

She bows slightly, not sure how to act in the presence of royalty. "Thank you, Your Highness." She starts walking. A second later, she hears his voice.

"You don't have to call me that."

His voice sounds strangely bitter.

"Uh, sorry. What do you want me to call you?"

"Zuko is fine."

"Okay. Thanks, uh, Zuko."

She starts walking again. She's at the end of the hall when she hears his voice again.

"I'm sorry about your people. I know what it's like to lose everything."

There's a strange twist on the end of his words. She turns to respond but he's already gone. She watches the darkness for a moment before turning around and entering her room.

She's not sure exactly how she feels as she collapses onto the mattress, but she decides to leave it for tomorrow. For now, she'll take Iroh's advice and get some rest.

* * *

Sokka drifts in and out of consciousness. He's starving so much that whenever he closes his eyes, he dreams of food. But just as he's about to take a bite, he wakes up again.

The iceberg keeps drifting. To where, he's not sure. His head is too foggy and his stomach is too empty to remember much. Eventually he's gonna have to pass land, right?

"It better be a good island with plenty of meat," he mumbles before his eyelids close and he's sucked into another dream about a table miles long filled with all the best food he can imagine.


	3. B1C3: The Luxuries of Pai Sho

**Disclaimer:** All rights belong to Nickelodeon, Bryan Konietzko, Michael Dante DiMartino, and all the men and women that created the A:TLA show, books, and comics. I take no credit, and I do not mean to break any copyright rules. This is simply a work of fiction made for enjoyment. No money is being made. The lyrics are from the song "Fake You Out" by Twenty One pilots

**Rating**: General Audiences. Warning: some scenes contain dark themes and minor violence

* * *

**Chapter 3 - The Luxuries of Pai Sho**

_I'll never be, be what you see inside_

_You say I'm not alone, but I am petrified_

_You say that you are close, is close the closest star?_

_You just feel twice as far, you just feel twice as far_

Zuko is leaning over a map in the control room, marking off the parts of the south pole they've already checked. With every new X, he loses more hope.

The door opens and Zuko turns to see Katara enter. She has her hair braided down her back and she's washed up, but she's still wearing her blue furs. She seems more settled and grounded than yesterday.

"What's this?" she asks, coming to stand next to him.

He quickly rolls up the map. "Just an old map. It won't help us. There are no marked Water Tribe villages."

She doesn't press. Instead she peers out the glass screen at the water in front of them. "My tribe can't be too far from where you found me, right?"

"I don't know. You have no idea how long you were asleep."

"I couldn't have been out for more than a few days. Otherwise I would have frozen to death, right? Or starved? I mean, I was hungry when I woke up but not starving."

Zuko shrugs. He's not particularly interested in solving the mystery of how long she was asleep. The only memories he needs from her is where her tribe is and if they're hiding the Avatar.

"We will search the entire pole," he promises. "If your people are here, we'll find them."

He turns and starts to leave.

"Wait! Where are you going?" she calls out.

"I have to practice," he replies, then continues walking.

* * *

Iroh is once again seated on his stool, this time playing Pai Sho with a crewman. Zuko runs through his firebending warm-ups, focusing on his stance and his breathing. _The basics,_ Iroh had drilled into him, _are essential. You can defeat even the strongest master with the simplest moves if you know them the way you know to breathe._

Zuko doesn't quite believe that, but he trusts his uncle when it comes to firebending. Iroh wasn't called the Dragon of the West for nothing. Iroh is the second best Firebender in the world - after the Fire Lord, of course. And he has trained Zuko to be the fourth best Firebender - after his little sister, the "natural prodigy" Azula.

Zuko thinks of his sister a lot when he firebends. As children, she was constantly showing him up in front of their father, their mother, their grandfather, nobles - anyone who would watch. She has a natural talent that Zuko simply doesn't have. But he's not going to give up because of that disadvantage. There's always a chance she's grown lazy. If he works hard enough, practices enough, perhaps he can defeat her one day or at least be her equal.

So every time he starts to practice firebending, he keeps his goal of besting his sister in his mind. Fire is the strongest element because, unlike the others, it's fueled by emotion. Rage and passion feed the flames and add heat to the fire. Anger gives the fire a target.

Out of the corner of his eye, Zuko sees Katara come out on deck and take a seat next to his uncle. He ignores her and continues his exercises, moving slowly and purposefully. Spouts of flames burst from his hands and cut through the frigid air.

Soon, although Zuko had been shivering when he first came outside, he has to take off his long sleeved robe. He continues working, his bare arms cold but his core and face warm from his exertions.

Firebending is the only thing that keeps him sane. Travelling the three foreign nations for the past two years on a ship is maddening, especially with only his bumbling, tea-loving uncle and a minimal crew that pretends to not know the reason for his journey to keep him company. There's no one for him to talk to, to connect with. No one to judge him for the person he is now, not the person he used to be.

But when he firebends, he remembers that he is still Fire Nation. His father can banish him, dishonor him, shame him, but he cannot take away this fundamental part of Zuko; he cannot take away the literal fire inside of him.

When his arms are shaking and he can barely catch his breath, Zuko picks up his robe and walks over to his uncle.

Iroh moves a Pai Sho tile. "I believe I win," he says casually. The crewman rolls his eyes and leaves. Iroh happily sweeps the tiles off the board.

Katara is staring at Zuko with wide eyes. "You're really good," she says. "I've never seen someone firebend like that before." She frowns. "I think. I can't remember."

"He's becoming good," Iroh corrects, stacking the tiles up. "He still has much to learn."

"Perhaps if my teacher spent more time helping me instead of playing games, I would be better," Zuko says. Iroh simply chuckles.

"Don't mind his grumpiness," he tells Katara. "My nephew has yet to learn patience. Once he learns that, he might be the most powerful Firebender."

"How will patience help me in a battle? Skill will. Confidence will. Patience leads to death."

"Patience is very powerful. Why do you think I lost at Ba Sing Se all those years ago? The people were patient. They held me off for years. In the end, they were more patient than I and we retreated."

"Wait. What about Ba Sing Se?" Katara's eyes are wide.

Iroh's expression falters. "It was an unfortunate military defeat for the Fire Nation," he says. "But not important. Do you play Pai Sho, dear?"

Zuko makes an exasperated sound. "No one plays Pai Sho except old, dying men!"

Katara shakes her head. "I've never heard of it. I'd like to learn, if you would be willing to teach me."

Iroh grins. "I would be honored to teach you." He turns to Zuko. "You can always join us, my boy. It's not too late to take up an interest. Pai Sho opens many doors."

"I don't play games. I'm not a child." Zuko turns. "Can I speak with you for a minute, Uncle?"

Iroh hands Katara the sack of tiles. "Familiarize yourself with these, please. I will be back in a moment."

Zuko pulls Iroh out of earshot of the Water Tribe girl. "I told you, don't get attached," he hisses in a low voice. "We're dropping her off as soon as we find her village. And if her people are hiding the Avatar, they won't give him up easily. I wouldn't want your fondness towards her to cause us to lose my only chance at redemption."

Iroh laughs lightly. "You worry too much, Zuko. I am simply taking advantage of the new company. If you were smart, you'd do the same. When is the next time you're going to get to talk to a girl?"

"Hopefully soon, after I capture the Avatar and my father welcomes me back to the Fire Nation." Zuko crosses his arms. "I am the heir to the throne of the Fire Nation. Finding a girlfriend won't be hard."

Iroh makes a hmmph sound. "Being angry all the time doesn't help your case. But if you're so sure of it..."

Zuko watches his uncle head back to the table, where he begins to happily teach Katara Pai Sho. Zuko watches for a few minutes.

Iroh is definitely getting attached to the girl. The sooner they find her village and drop her off, the better.

* * *

That evening, Iroh retires to bed early, leaving just Zuko and Katara at dinner alone. Katara feels awkward; Zuko eats silently, his eyes down.

She's not sure how she feels about him yet. On one hand, he has this seemingly unquenchable anger that drives his every word and every action. Because of it, he's cold and sometimes cruel, especially to his uncle.

On the other hand, something caused that anger. Something traumatizing. She can see it in the way Iroh is always looking at him with sadness and regret in his eyes. She saw the peacefulness on his face when he was firebending. And she can sense it when she knows he's not always telling her the full truth.

Finding out what happened to him will unlock the reason for his ever-present anger. And it may be the way to heal him. Katara knows she doesn't owe him anything, but her heart aches seeing anyone in pain. She wants to help him. She doesn't remember much from her past, but she remembers that she was good at helping and healing people. Maybe helping him will unlock more of her own memories.

"Your uncle mentioned you've been on this ship for two years," she says tentatively, breaking the tense silence. "That seems awfully long for a scouting mission."

"Not when you're scouting the entire world."

_You gotta try harder, Katara_, she berates herself.

"Is firebending hard?" As soon as the words leave her mouth she wants to slap herself. Stupid, stupid, stupid.

But apparently it's a topic Zuko is more open talking about, because he says, "Yes. You can't control fire like you can control the other elements. You can only guide it."

"Well, I meant what I said out there. You are very good at guiding it."

"I've had a lot of time to practice," he replies wryly. "Not much else to do here."

"You could always play Pai Sho with your uncle, you know."

Zuko looks up, his one eyebrow raised. Katara smothers a smile. Finally, a response without any edge! She's making progress.

"He would really appreciate it, you know."

For a long time, there's silence. Zuko stares unmoving at the surface of the table. Katara watches him with a held breath, worried she's gone too far.

Then, "I know."

She releases her breath and continues eating. The silence isn't so tense as it was before. Katara is patient; she's willing to make slow progress.

Zuko finishes and stands up. Before he leaves, he says, "If things were different, I might be willing to sit around and play Pai Sho with him. But my life has never afforded me such a luxury. You wouldn't understand."

And then he's gone. Katara sits alone for a long time, trying to figure out what he means. But she's trying to solve a puzzle she doesn't have all the pieces to.

* * *

That night, she sleeps restlessly. She drifts into dreams that border on memories, but as soon as she wakes up she can't remember them. She twists and turns, wrapping her fists around the sheets in frustration. Why can't she hold onto her memories?

Her frustration leads to anxiety. What if she can't ever get her memories back? What if she doesn't recognize her family when they find the village?

Katara is a patient person, but even she can't stave off the fears that rise with the nighttime.

* * *

Sokka's head clears for a few minutes. It isn't long, but it's long enough for him to remember that in the chaos, he had grabbed a bag. He doesn't remember what he put in the bag as he ran, but maybe he had supplies.

He manages to pull himself into a sitting position. His bag is slung around his shoulder and rests on his opposite hip. He blinks away icicles that have accumulated on his eyelids and uses a cold, shaking hand to open the bag.

The first thing he pulls out is his boomerang. He loves his boomerang. It always comes back to him. The sight of it makes him smile and he holds it to his chest for a moment before putting it back in the bag and pulling out the next item.

It's a fancy flask, shaped like a crystal. He shakes it. The splashing water inside is comforting. He might starve, but at least he won't die of dehydration.

But as he starts to pull the top off, he remembers that this isn't ordinary water. It's water from the spirit oasis, in the North Pole. He remembers Princess Yue telling him about how when she was born with birth defects, her parents had laid her in the water to heal her.

Princess Yue. Sokka suddenly feels very sad. He looks up at the moon forlornly. He still remembers the night she became the new moon spirit. The Fire Nation had attacked the North Pole and had killed Tui, the original moon spirit, in an attempt to permanently cripple the Waterbenders. But Yue had taken over as the spirit, thus restoring balance - at the cost of her own life.

After the attack in the North Pole, the Southern Water Tribe knew the Fire Nation would return to finish what they started - and they also knew their own pole was at risk. So Sokka had returned to the South Pole. Before he had left, the waterbending master had given him this vial to give to his sister, Katara.

"She will need this," Master Pakku had said. "Tell her of it's special healing properties."

At the time, Sokka had been too upset over the death of his girlfriend to really pay attention. He'd returned to the South Pole, given the vial and the message to his sister, and then had returned to mourning.

His sister. Sokka's eyes, which had been drifting closed, open wide. Where is Katara?

She had escaped with him, he remembers that. She had given him the vial to hold while they ran. What happened next?

The last thing he remembers is fleeing with her. Everything after is a blur of white snow and black smoke. Until he woke up on this iceberg, of course.

He looks sadly at the vial. She must have not made it out. He remembers struggling to hold her hand - her blue eyes staring at his, wide in panic and shining brightly through the smoke. And then they'd been torn apart. _That_ is the last thing he remembers before everything had gone black.

They'd been separated, and he'd survived but she didn't.

He still can't bring himself to drink the water in the vial. He puts it back in the bag next to his boomerang.

Next he pulls out a waterskin filled with normal water, which he appreciatively drinks from. It's partly frozen, but there's enough liquid to wet his mouth. Digging deeper, he finds a small bag of jerky. Although the memories of Yue and Katara weigh heavily on him, he can't help but smile.

He knows he's going crazy on this iceberg. He's slowly freezing to death and starving and his head is foggy and he can't think straight. He knows that he can't fully comprehend the sadness inside of him right now.

But he also knows that he has a small handful of jerky, and that gives him hope to make it through another night.


	4. B1C4: The Last Waterbender

**Disclaimer:** All rights belong to Nickelodeon, Bryan Konietzko, Michael Dante DiMartino, and all the men and women that created the A:TLA show, books, and comics. I take no credit, and I do not mean to break any copyright rules. This is simply a work of fiction made for enjoyment. No money is being made. The lyrics are from the song "Radioactive" by Imagine Dragons

**Rating**: General Audiences. Warning: some scenes contain dark themes and minor violence

**Author's Note: **To clarify the confusion on the timeline: All the Water Tribe memories/events happened in the past, during the time of Sozin's reign. At the end of the last chapter, Sokka was reflecting on his memories of travelling to the North Pole with Katara to train her waterbending with the masters there. That was also when Yue turned into the moon spirit after an attack from the Fire Nation - also the first attack of the war.

Nothing else has already happened from the show, with the exception of character backstories (like Zuko's banishment, Iroh's failure and loss at Ba Sing Se, the death of Katara's mom, etc)

**Chapter 4 - The Last Waterbender**

_I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones_

_Enough to make my systems blow_

_Welcome to the new age_

Zuko is just finishing dressing when the ship suddenly lurches to the side. He's thrown across the room and hits the opposite wall with a dull thud. The ship slowly turns straight, and he bursts out of his room and runs through the hallways.

"What's going on?" a crewman asks as he passes. Zuko ignores him and keeps sprinting. He takes the stairs two at a time until he emerges onto the deck, right in time for the ship to lurch sideways again. This time he grabs the doorpost and manages to stay upright.

His uncle is clinging onto the railing on the port side for dear life.

"What is it, Uncle?" Zuko yells over the shrieks of crewmen.

"Kraken!" Iroh yells back.

The young prince curses. He hates water, and he hates all the nasty creatures that hide in water. Krakens happen to be some of the worst. Unlike sea serpents, which wrap their bodies around ships and crush them, krakens have dozens of tentacles that snatch men off the deck and drop them in its huge mouth - a massive maw that's lined with thousands of razor sharp teeth.

And their Fire Nation ship isn't equipped with the right weapons to take out such a beast.

"Get below deck!" Zuko orders the crewmen. This is a fight that requires master Firebenders. He can't afford to lose his crew. It's not like his father will give him a new one.

They all start running for the stairs. The kraken slams into the ship from the side again, and slimy, seaweed-covered tentacles start slithering over the railing and searching for vulnerable prey.

Zuko watches as one unfortunate crew member is caught around the waist. He screams for help. The prince runs and shoots a flame of fire at the tentacle. With an ear-splitting squeal, the scorching tentacle drops its victim.

Iroh regains his footing and he and Zuko stand back-to-back in the center of the deck, watching as dozens of creeping tentacles advance.

"Short, quick bursts," Iroh advises. "Krakens are creatures of the sea. They hate fire."

"Won't it just anger it?"

"Do you have a better idea?"

They begin firebending, slapping attacking tentacles away with bursts of fire. The creature shrieks and smokes, but continues attacking.

"We need to draw out ts head!" Zuko yells over the clamor of the fight. "We're not doing any real damage!"

Iroh inhales deeply before sending a bolt of lightning towards a particularly thick cluster of slimy appendages, which explode. Zuko is slightly irritated that he has not yet mastered lightning, but he pushes the thought away and focuses on keeping the grasping limbs away from his uncle.

Iroh prepares to send another shock of lightning when suddenly the kraken's head appears. A giant wave pushes the ship to the port side, and both Firebenders lose their footing. They tumble on the deck in a tangle of limbs.

"I drew out its head," Iroh remarks. Zuko growls. He starts to climb to his feet, only to be shoved back down by another slam from the sea monster.

"It knows we need steady ground to fight it back! What are we supposed to do now?"

Iroh is already standing up again, grasping the railing tightly. He leans his back against it. "We must try to keep our footing," he says calmly before releasing a stream of fire at the creature.

The prince stands and shoots a couple quick bursts before the rocking of the ship knocks him down again. He's starting to tire, and they've only made the creature angrier.

"I am not dying at the hands of this creature!" he seethes. "I am the heir to the Fire Lord!"

From a few feet away, Iroh comments, "I don't think the kraken cares who you are."

Zuko jumps up from the deck and puts everything he has into his firebending. He scorches and burns and destroys, the anger inside of him amplifying the intensity and heat of the fire he bends. Every time his fire connects with a part of the creature, smoke rises.

When the smoke is too thick for him to see anymore, he stops. And waits. He's given everything he has. If the creature is still alive after his attack, then nothing is going to stop it.

The smoke clears. Zuko is surrounded by dozens of tentacles ready to grab him. The water around the ship is boiling. The kraken is furious. And it has its sights set on Zuko.

He looks around wildly for any chance of escape. Nothing. He's shaken to see a tentacle snatch up Iroh. The old general burns through it but another replaces it. There is no escape from this beast.

Zuko takes a deep breath and summons up the last of his fire. He begins the motion, but right as he releases the flames, a tentacle knocks him down. The fire ends up hitting his own arm. He can't help the shriek of pain that tears itself from his mouth. The last time he was burned this bad was when he got the scar on his face…

A tentacle ensnares itself around his ankle and whips him up into the air. He cradles his burned arm to his chest as a dozen other appendages attach themselves to him.

In the moment, he's not sure how he feels because so many conflicting emotions are swirling around his head. There's anger, that after all he's lost and all he's suffered, this is fate chooses to end his story. Despair, that he'll never have the chance to earn his honor back and that he'll die disgraced. Shame, that he lost to a soulless beast.

And, if he's being honest, there's a tiny bit of relief that his suffering is going to end so soon.

Then he sees her. The hatch opens and Katara emerges from below the ship, her hair loose and blowing in the wind. Despite the chaos of the flailing tentacles and the pools of water on the deck and the shrieking beast and the few unfortunate souls that are hanging in the air, about to be eaten, her expression is completely calm.

Zuko is about to yell a warning to her when she slowly raises her arms. Everything quiets. The water stills, the kraken freezes, and even the wind seems to hold its icy breath.

Then she brings her arms down and turns in a sharp circle, and everything explodes into chaos again.

The water on the deck rises and whirls around her in a stream before whipping the kraken. It screams and redirects its tentacles towards her, dropping Iroh and Zuko onto the deck. Zuko scurries into an upright position and watches as Katara deftly sends spears made out of ice into the beast, halting its attack. It thrashes in the water and the boat rocks wildly, but Katara simply moves with the motion instead of against it to keep her footing.

She summons water from the sea and bends it around the kraken before turning it to ice. The creature cries and uses its free tentacles to try to break itself out, but she continues to attack. Whenever it tries to take her out, she protects herself with a wall of water or a sheet of ice.

For a few minutes the struggle continues. Katara's eyes shine brightly as she manipulates the water to do her bidding. The creature doesn't have a chance. After Katara severs a handful of its tentacles with ice shards, it wails and detaches itself from the ship, slinking back into the water where it came from.

It's so quiet after the kraken disappears. Zuko pulls himself to his feet and stumbles towards her.

"You didn't tell us you were a Waterbender!" he accuses.

Then he stops when he sees her looking at her hands in shock. Her gaze lifts and she stares at him with wide eyes.

"I didn't know I was," she says. "At least, I didn't remember."

Iroh joins them. "You saved our lives. Thank you." Then he turns back to Zuko. "See, having her on our ship is a good thing."

But with the adrenaline of the fight over, the throbbing pain in Zuko's burned arm has taken over. He struggles to keep his face clear, but inside he's gritting his teeth together. He takes a change and glances down and instantly regrets it.

His entire arm is pink, all the skin burned clean off. Parts are black where the sleeve of his robe had burned straight into his flesh. Looking at it somehow makes the pain so much worse.

"I need medical attention," he says as calmly as one can when they have an injury that gruesome.

"Wait." Katara grabs his other arm. "I think I can help."

He's about to shake her off when she summons water and wraps it around her hands. She then lays her hands gently on his burned arm. Despite the softness of her touch, pain still flares up. Zuko sees black spots in his vision and he can't help a quiet hiss that escapes from his mouth.

But even as he watches, his skin begins to grow back. After a minute Katara removes her hands and he stares at an arm that shows no evidence of the horrendous injury it had just suffered. He tentatively feels it with his other hand, and is shocked at the lack of pain. It's as if he had never burned himself.

"I - I think I need to rest," Katara says, her voice shaky. He looks up at her and notices how pale her skin has turned. Fighting the kraken and healing him must have taken a lot of energy out of her.

"Of course," Iroh says. "My nephew will escort you back to your room."

Zuko is still too stunned by her display of both destructive and healing powers to protest. Although he feels awkward when she leans on him as they walk, he doesn't shake her off.

He helps her down to her room. She immediately lays on her bed. He hangs awkwardly in the doorway, not sure what to do.

"Do you need anything?" he finally asks.

"No. I think I just need to sleep it off."

Another awkward moment of silence.

"Thank you," he says quickly, then shuts the door on his way out.

* * *

She dreams of waterbending. She remembers learning how to manipulate the water, first on her own and then with another bender from her tribe. She remembers the first time she created a water whip, and the joy and excitement that came with her success. She remembers her parents sending her up to the North Pole for a summer to train with other Waterbenders her age. She remembers returning as a confident and able Waterbender, ready to help her tribe.

She doesn't remember any faces. She doesn't remember any names. Just blurry images with her clearly in the middle. She's grateful to remember some things, but it's frustrating to only remember parts.

Can a person be the same person without their memories? Our past is what shapes us into who we are today, but if she can't remember her past, does that make her a completely different person? Or does she still retain those memories in her subconscious and they still affect her decision making without her even realizing it?

When Katara had stepped out on that deck today, she hadn't known she could waterbend. She just felt like she was supposed to go up. And then when she saw the kraken, her body had responded instantly and her waterbending instincts had taken over. Is every action she does influenced by her forgotten memories like that? Or was that a special case?

It worries her. Katara knows there's still so many important things she has forgotten. What if she's never presented with a situation that brings them back?

After wrestling with these questions and switching back and forth between sleeping and lying awake in her bed for a few hours, she decides she's had enough. She straightens up her room, which had become messy from the ship being knocked back and forth, and then makes her way up to the deck.

Zuko is sparring with a couple of crewmembers. She watches as he masterfully wields two twin swords. His motions look the same as when he firebends, which she finds interesting. Iroh is playing Pai Sho with another crewmember.

"We live awfully boring lives on this ship," he says when he sees her.

"That kraken attack really was boring," she says wryly as she takes a seat near him. He laughs.

She alternates between observing his Pai Sho game and Zuko's fighting for a while. They're anchored, the other crew members making repairs to the ship. Although she's a little anxious about the wait, she knows it's necessary.

Besides, her village isn't going anywhere. One stagnant day won't ruin her chances of finding her tribe.

As she's watching Iroh play his chips, she hears footsteps coming her way and looks up to see Zuko standing over her. He's sheathed his swords and is watching her.

"You showed some pretty good waterbending this morning," he says. "You must have a lot of natural talent."

Katara recalls some of the memories she'd recovered. "Actually, not really. I struggled for months on the basics. But I just kept working hard and eventually I progressed to where I am now."

"Then we have something in common." Zuko sets his swords down on the deck. "Would you like to practice with me?"

She feels her eyes widen. Practice her waterbending? Against a Firebender? It seems dangerous. She can still clearly see in her mind how badly Zuko's arm had been burnt.

But it would be good practice, she reasons. Especially if the Fire Nation really is trying to take over all four nations. She'll need to know how to defend herself and her tribe in case Fire Nation warriors ever come back to her village. Besides, if she gets hurt, she can just heal herself.

"Sure," she agrees. "But let's start slowly. I'm still getting my memories back."

They move to the middle of the deck and circle each other slowly. Out of the corner of her eye, she can see the crewmen putting down their tools and watching with keen interest. A Firebender against a Waterbender. This is probably one of the most interesting things to happen on this ship (not counting things that are trying to kill them).

Katara summons a bit of water and swirls it around her body, loosening her limbs a bit. Then she goes for a simple but effective water slap.

Usually effective, she should say. Zuko blocks it with a small burst of fire from one hand and with the same motion sends another flame her way with his other hand. She brings a stream of water in front of her, quenching the flame before it can singe her.

She redirects the streams so that it surrounds her opponent, then makes a fist with her hand, turning the water into an ice shackle. Zuko uses his hands to burn through it and then sends another shot her way. She sidesteps the flames and shoots a blast of water straight at his chest.

They continue sparring, progressive moving faster and faster and using more complex techniques. Katara finds that although her mind doesn't remember everything, her muscles do. They move her automatically, blocking flames and counter attacking. She barely even realizes what she's doing before the motion is finished. Whoever trained her honed her reflexes to that of a master's.

She's not sure how long they practice together, but eventually her arms start to tire and she responds to the attacks slower and slower. She finally raises her hand to stop. Zuko stands down immediately, quenching the flames encircling his fists.

"I'm sorry," she says. "I'm still tired from this morning."

Zuko puts one hand into a fist and holds it against his opposite palm and bows slightly. Katara recognizes it as a sign of respect from his culture.

"Thank you for training with me. It's an honor to work with another master Bender."

She smiles nervously. Master? That seems a little exaggerated. Surely she's not that good. But even as she thinks that it feels wrong somehow, as if her absent memories tell another story.

She returns the gesture. "I learned much from you, also. If you permit it, I would like to continue training with you."

Zuko nods. Katara turns and heads back towards Iroh. As she takes her seat next to him, he says, "You should not take that compliment so lightly. My nephew has a history of problems with respect."

She watches the lone prince standing at the head of the ship, staring into the sunset. She can tell there's a lot going on inside his mind, but she has no idea what exactly. It must have something to do with what Iroh said.

"He respects me," she says, and turn to look back at the old general. "Why?"

Iroh shrugs and places a lotus tile in the very center of his Pai Sho board. "That is a very good question."

* * *

Sokka wakes up with the feeling of cold sand beneath him. His eyes refuse to open for a few seconds, so he has time to think about how annoying it will be to wash the gritty material out of his hair.

Then he thinks, _Wait, sand? There's no sand in my village!_

His eyes open and then he knows he's dead and went to a heavenly afterlife because a cluster of the most beautiful girls he's ever seen are standing over him, their angelic eyes staring into his.

"Death really isn't so bad after all," he mumbles before his eyes drift closed again.


	5. B1C5: The Village

**Disclaimer:** All rights belong to Nickelodeon, Bryan Konietzko, Michael Dante DiMartino, and all the men and women that created the A:TLA show, books, and comics. I take no credit, and I do not mean to break any copyright rules. This is simply a work of fiction made for enjoyment. No money is being made. The lyrics are from the song "Dog Days" by Florence and the Machine

**Rating**: General Audiences. Warning: some scenes contain dark themes and minor violence

**Chapter 5 - The Village**

_Run fast for your mother, run fast for your father_

_Run for your children, for your sisters and brothers_

_Leave all your love and your longing behind_

_You can't carry it with you if you want to survive_

"Your Highness, we can see something ahead!"

The captain turns, a pair of binoculars in hand. Zuko takes long strides to cover the distance between them and snatches the device out of his hand.

"Where?"

"Over on the left."

Zuko follows the man's finger and zooms in as far as he can. In the blue and white horizon, something gray is sticking out of place.

"Set course for it. I need to see it closer."

Zuko doesn't take his eyes off the strange object. When the ship adjusts its course, he moves with it. As they get closer, the smudge in the otherwise pristine expanse begins to solidify.

"What is it?" Iroh asks, coming to stand at Zuko's shoulder.

"I think it's a ship," he says. "A Fire Nation ship."

"We are close to where the Water Tribe villages used to be, then." Iroh glance around, then lowers his voice. "Our guest may not like what we find. You must be gentle with her."

"She's not a scared little girl."

"Precisely. She is very powerful. If there isn't much left of her village, we must be careful in how we handle the situation."

"I can handle it just fine."

They pass the object close enough that everyone can see the old Fire Nation ship half buried in the snow. A tattered flame-embroidered flag hangs stiffly on the bent main mast, frozen in place.

"Look at the design of that ship," a crewman remarks. "It has to be a hundred years old."

"It's from when my great grandfather destroyed the water tribes in an effort to kill the Avatar." Zuko hands the captain back the binoculars. "Keep an eye out for any sight of civilization, past or present. We're getting close."

He turns to his uncle. "Go find Katara. She'll want to be on the first boat to shore."

"Is that really a good idea? We have no idea what we're going to find."

"If there are still Water Nation people living here, having one of their own with us will keep them from killing us on the spot."

Iroh nods and departs. Zuko keeps his eyes on the lookout. He really hopes they find the village soon; his eyes hurt from seeing nothing but white.

Katara bursts onto the deck and runs to his side. "Did you find something?" she asks, breathless.

"Not yet, but we're not far."

She eagerly joins the crewmen on watch, pacing back and forth on the deck, her wide blue eyes open for any sign of her people. Zuko wonders how she can be so excited to find people that she can't even remember. What if her life was horrible? What if she's getting hyped up only to be disappointed?

_Not every family is as messed up as yours,_ he reminds himself. The thought just makes him bitter so he pushes it from his mind.

After an hour with no results, Zuko is getting impatient. He can tell Katara is, too, so he walks over to her.

"Want to practice while we're waiting?" he asks. She seems instantly relieved.

"Please. I need to do something with all my pent-up energy."

They start with warm-ups, slowly stretching and practicing forms without summoning their elements. When their muscles are loosened up, they face each.

Like yesterday, they start slow and calmly, focusing on their movement and aim. As the minutes go by, they start moving faster and paying more attention to the intensity of their elements, relying on reflexes and muscle memory to continue the proper motions.

Unlike yesterday, they keep sparring long past the point where their muscles are aching and their arms shaking. The only alternative use of their time is to stare out at the frozen wasteland around them, which neither is eager to do.

Finally Zuko waves for them to stop. The sun is high in the sky, and the glare from the ice is burning his eyes too much, not to mention his stomach is rumbling uncomfortably.

Katara splashes her water on her sweating face. Then she wipes her forehead off with the back of her hand. "It's so hot," she complains. Zuko can't agree with her on that point. In his opinion, it's freezing, even with his muscles warmed up from exercise.

Iroh brings them out a bowl of rice and fish each. They sit down on the deck and eat without speaking. When Katara is finished, she puts her bowl down next to her.

"What if my family is worried about me?" she asks. "I've been gone at least three days. What if they think I'm dead?"

"Three days isn't very long. Not for a powerful Bender."

"But I don't think I've ever been away from home that long before. Except once, when I spent the summer in the North Pole. I remembered that last night. But I think that's the only time."

Zuko wonders what it's like to be worried about your parents missing you. His father certainly doesn't miss him, and if his sister misses him, it's only because she has no one to torture and make fun of. His mother left him.

He doesn't say anything. He has nothing _to_ say. Their lives are completely different.

"Do you miss your parents?" she asks suddenly, taking him completely off guard. He knows she has no idea what he's suffered, not a clue about his past, but the question still cuts him deep.

"None of your business," he says gruffly.

She seems a little disappointed but doesn't push. Instead she picks up her bowl and stands. "I'll be back in a few minutes. If you find something, let me know immediately."

Zuko returns to pacing back and forth across the deck. He grows impatient after a minute and grabs the shoulder of a crewman. "You see see anything yet?" he demands.

The man shakes his head. "No, sir." Zuko releases him and stalks away, but before he takes three steps the man suddenly calls out, "Wait! I think I found something!"

Zuko whirls around. "What?" He grabs the binoculars and peers into the distance.

"You see that white curve? That's no iceberg. I think it's a wall."

"A wall?"

"Yeah, a wall. Made out of ice. It probably surrounds a village."

"Then we're going there. As fast as we can."

Katara emerges on deck a minute later. Zuko walks up to her. "Did your villages have walls of ice around them?"

She frowns and thinks silently for a moment. "I can't remember exactly, but it sounds right."

"Then we may have found your village."

Her blue eyes widen. She sprints to the railing of the ship and leans out, scouring the horizon. "Yes! I remember now! That's the wall around my village!"

"We should be there in a few minutes. Do you have all your belongings?"

She nods.

"Good. A few of my men and I will accompany you down. Your people won't react kindly to our presence."

She nods. "I'll speak for you."

Zuko waves at a couple of crewmen. "Prepare the boats. I want four men with me."

The crewmen run off to follow his orders. He turns back to the approaching ice village, praying to all the spirits that he can find something, anything, to lead him to the Avatar. This is his only hope.

* * *

Katara can hardly contain her excitement as she sits in the boat with Zuko and the other Fire Nation men. It's true that her memories are coming back slowly and that she still has many to recover, but she's sure everything will come back quicker once she's surrounded by her family.

She doesn't remember any details about her parents, but she remembers a feeling of happiness and home. It's enough to give her the confidence she needs to walk right up to the village and announce that she's back.

She starts getting a bad feeling deep down as they get closer to shore. The wall doesn't look as impenetrable as it did from a distance. No smoke rises from behind the walls. Deep scores and cracks in the ice become apparent.

They disembark in front of a huge gate of ice. It's half open - a sign of either welcomeness or abandonment. In light of the giant Fire Nation ship anchored not so far away, Katara begins losing hope.

She hadn't prepared herself for this. She had just assumed everyone would be here waiting for her. After all, she hadn't been asleep in the ice for that long. A couple days, maximum.

She uses her waterbending to open the gate fully. She picks up her pace as she walks up the slippery slope and through the entrance. She walks halfway through the main path into the village before she even realizes she is in the village.

What she sees makes her freeze. All the homes are half-buried underneath snow piles. There are animals skins and weapons half sticking out of the snow in no apparent order. The walls are scorched and melted from the inside, evidence left from a great fight.

She sees something pointy underneath the snow and digs it out to reveal a Fire Nation mask. And that's the moment the memories come back to her.

_All the Elders in the village gather in the middle everyone to give some important announcement. Katara stands next to her parents, shivering not with cold but with excitement. What could be so important that everyone has to be present?_

"_What do you think it's going to be?" she asks her mother._

"_I'm not sure, dear," her mother replies. "But whatever it is, it's not an excuse for getting out of your Waterbending lesson this afternoon."_

"_But Mooom," she complains. "I don't need more lessons. Master Pakku said I'm ready. There is no more he can teach me. I'm a master."_

"_Even masters can get out of practice." Her mother wraps an arm around her. "Besides, I think your teacher has an important task for you to complete today."_

"_Important how?"_

"_Our tribe is growing," her father says, joining the conversation. "We need more land. They need you to start expanding the walls."_

_Katara can't help herself from jumping a bit in joy. "Yes! Finally something useful! I want to help the tribe as much as I can!"_

_Her parents laugh. "How did we get so lucky to have such a special daughter?" her father asks._

_Her mother smiles at him in return. "Probably because she has such a good father."_

"_I think you get the credit for being good."_

_Katara stops listening to their conversation and watches the people around them. Someone is missing. Someone she knows very well._

_Before she finds the missing person, something strange happens. The snow, which was gently falling down on them, has turned dark. She catched a handful in her glove and looks at it suspiciously._

"_Dad, what's wrong with the snow?" _

_The other villagers are also looking around with alarm. No one has ever seen anything like this before. At the front of the crowd, the Elders seem nervous._

"_It's too late," she hears one of them say. "We're too late."_

_Too late for what? she wonders, but she doesn't have to wonder for very long. There's a loud cracking noise and suddenly the south ice wall splits apart, giving way to a giant metal ship._

_The crowd starts babbling loudly._

"_What is it?"_

"_Why is it here?"_

"_What's happening?"_

_And then one voice, loud over the others: "It's the Fire Nation!"_

_As soon as the words are spoken, a dozen Firebenders jump off the sides of the ship and start attacking. Everything disintegrates into chaos. Katara feels her mother grabbing her shoulders and pulling her away._

"_No, Mom!" she protests. "I want to help! I can help fight!"_

"_No! You must escape, Katara!"_

_More Firebenders emerge from the ships. The people from her village try to fight them off, but they're hopelessly outnumbered and unprepared. Katara watches with horror as her father defeats one soldier, only to turn and immediately be hit with a whip of fire from another Bender. He falls into the snow and doesn't get up._

"_Dad!" she screams, lunging out of her mother's grip. She summons water and sends the Firebender flying backwards into the icy wall. _

"_Katara!" she hears her mother scream._

_She turns to see a man holding her mother, a knife against her throat. _

"_No!" She runs but she isn't fast enough. All around her, her people are being burned and chased. The air is full of screams and the roar of fire._

_She feels someone grab her arm. "We have to go, Katara! We have to escape!"_

_She doesn't see who this person is, but she knows she can trust him. She stumbles away from the scene of the massacre, shock numbing her to the pain all around her._

Katara falls to her knees on the snow. She had been so eager to get her memories back and now she would do anything to forget again. The pain that she hadn't felt that day comes rushing through her body. Her chest aches as if she's been literally stabbed.

Her mother, her father, her friends, her entire tribe - all gone. And she'd had no choice but to run away, leaving them all for dead.

She tries to breathe past the pain in chest but the breath gets stuck in her throat. She can feel herself hyperventilating, her fingers clenching the snow on the same ground that her parents had died on.

"Katara? Is this your village? Do you recognize anything?" The footsteps get closer. "What's happening? Are you alright?"

The voice is what sends her over the edge. Suddenly the pain is gone, replaced by a boiling anger that makes her entire body sing with energy.

"You." She doesn't recognize the voice that comes from her own mouth. "You did this! You and your people!"

She whirls around and slams Zuko with a dozen gallons of water. He goes flying into a cluster of buildings. The other men who'd accompanied him instantly jump into defensive positions, but they don't stand a chance against her rage.

"The Fire Nation killed everyone I love!" she screams. Ice shards flying out from her fingers and sink into their target. She backhands another crewmember with a stream of water. Pins a third to the wall with an ice spear that just barely misses his skin. Throws the fourth one into the air.

"Katara! Calm down!"

Zuko is back, his hands slightly raised. She attacks him, this time without any restraint. She can feel her powers amplified three-fold. They'd been equally matched when they sparred together on the ship, but now she has the advantage. And she lays waste to him, pulling out all the stops. She only stops when he hits the ground and doesn't get back up again.

It's not enough. She wants a real fight. She wants to lose her mind to her rage and take out an entire battalion of Fire Nation soldiers. She wants to kill the ones who killed her mother, her father. She wants to quench their fire forever.

But there's no one else left to fight. And the ones she's really mad at, well, they're long gone. Her rage fades as quickly as it had appeared as she falls to her knees once again.

What does she do now? What can she do?

She has no family, no friends, no people. She has no one to be with and nowhere to go. She might as well have just stayed sleeping in the ice.

She hears the crunch of footsteps in the snow behind her. She turns slowly, not even bothering to wipe the stream of tears off her face. Iroh stands behind her, a blanket in one hand and a flask in his other.

"I think you should not stay here," he says calmly. "Nothing good comes from chasing ghosts."

He wraps the blanket around her shoulders and hands her the warm flask before helping her to her feet. "Come, now."

"Why are you helping me?" she asks, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand. "I attacked your men. I hurt your nephew."

"You have suffered much today already," Iroh says, putting a gentle hand on her back. "The cycle of suffering only ends with kindness."

She can't stop the next sob that builds up in her chest and bursts its way out of her throat. She doesn't look back as the old general escorts her away from the ruins of her past.


	6. B1C6: The Search Continues

**Disclaimer:** All rights belong to Nickelodeon, Bryan Konietzko, Michael Dante DiMartino, and all the men and women that created the A:TLA show, books, and comics. I take no credit, and I do not mean to break any copyright rules. This is simply a work of fiction made for enjoyment. No money is being made. The lyrics are from the song "Unhappy" by Lukas Graham

**Rating**: General Audiences. Warning: some scenes contain dark themes and minor violence

**Chapter 6 - The Search Continues**

_I'm tryna pick up on the signs_

_Read between your lines_

_To see what's going on_

_'Cause it's weighing us down_

Zuko is sitting on the edge of bed, sharpening his swords, his when his uncle enters.

"You've been down here all day," the older man says. "Some fresh air will do you a world of good."

"I've already gotten plenty of fresh air today, and it did me the opposite of good," Zuko replies dryly, not taking his eyes off his task.

"I warned you that you would have to handle the situation carefully."

"I'm aware."

"You can't be mad at her for reacting the way she did. For her, the tragedy is still fresh in her mind and you just happen to represent the catalyst of it."

"I'm not mad at her."

The sharpening stone in his hand zings off the blade of the sword. He gently runs his thumb along the edge, wincing when it cuts open the skin. He sets the stone down.

"Then why are you hiding down here? She feels terrible about attacking you. By avoiding her, you're making her feel worse."

"I came down here to think." Zuko sucks the drop of blood from his thumb. "That village that she claimed was hers was obviously destroyed decades ago, if not a hundred years ago. Either she remembered wrong, or she was asleep in that ice for a long time."

"Neither of those are likely. Even the most powerful bender wouldn't survive in the ice for that long."

"There is one other alternative." Zuko sets his swords down and paces the length of his room. He doesn't like what he's about to suggest. "She could have had her memories altered. We need to go visit _Her_."

Iroh's eyes widen. "Are you sure that's necessary? You remember what happened last time we visited Her."

"Of course I do. But we have no other options. She knows everything. She sees everything."

"She's evil, Zuko. And crazy."

"I know!" Zuko takes a deep breath to calm down and he levels his voice again. "It will take us a few weeks to get there. Maybe Katara will have recovered her memories by then and we won't have to see Her. But the Waterbender girl is my last chance to find the Avatar. We've searched the rest of the world with no results."

"And what if the Avatar simply doesn't exist anymore?" Iroh asks gently. Zuko knows the question is not meant to hurt him, but he can't pretend he doesn't feel burned by it.

"The Avatar didn't just disappear. He couldn't have! Because then I have no way to regain my honor and my throne."

"Is that what you're really looking for?" Iroh asks. "Will regaining your title as heir to the throne make you happy?"

Zuko whirls around. What is his uncle trying to suggest? "Of course! It's the only thing I've ever cared about. And I will get it back. Whatever the cost."

Iroh sighs deeply. Zuko hates when he does that. It feels condescending, as if Iroh knows Zuko better than he knows himself. Which is completely ridiculous. Iroh's mind has grown soft from endless Pai Sho games and bottomless cups of tea.

"You don't understand." Zuko turns away. "You don't care about honor. You don't care that my father is Fire Lord instead of you. You don't care that you lost the siege at Ba Sing Se. You don't care that the entire Fire Nation thinks you a bumbling fool."

As always, Iroh is not upset at Zuko's harsh words. Instead he replies with infuriating calmness. "You're right. I don't care about those things because they don't make me happy. Why should I put so much effort into something that doesn't improve my life?"

"If you are happy living without honor, then you're even more foolish than I realized."

"But I do still have my honor. Honor does not come from a single person. It certainly doesn't come from my brother, Fire Lord though he may be. Only I can uphold my own honor. When you learn that, you will be much happier."

"I'll be much happier when you stop talking in riddles and start helping me out." Zuko sheathes his swords and slings them over his shoulder. "We're setting course for Her, and that's final. Feel free to return to the Fire Nation whenever you want. You're not the one who's banished."

Iroh sighs again, and Zuko feels his irritation sparking up again.

"You know I am always on your side," Iroh says.

"Good. Then you can stop complaining about my methods, unless you have a better idea."

"You can't force Katara to go to Her."

"I don't have to."

Zuko slams the door open on his way out, leaving Iroh to stand sadly in the room alone. He storms up the stairs and bursts onto the deck. A few deep breaths in the frigid air calm his anger.

He always feels a little bad after speaking to his uncle that way, but his pride is too great for him to apologize. And it's not that he dislikes Iroh - it's just that he has so much anger and rage constantly and it's so easy to take it out on a person who never seems to get hurt.

It's not fair of him, he knows, but he can't seem to stop himself. He needs an outlet for his pain, and sometimes firebending and sword fighting isn't enough. After years of pretending to not feel negative emotions, years of hiding them all away so he could act the part of a perfect prince, he wants a real human being to know exactly how he feels, no matter how ugly it ends up being.

The truth that he won't admit out loud is that he needs his uncle. Iroh patiently taught him firebending, even when Zuko was fed up with how bad he was compared to Azula. Iroh always listens to him, even when he is being hurtful. And Iroh always follows him, even when he's being irrational.

One day, after Zuko has found the Avatar and brought him to his father and his regained his title as heir to the throne, he will repay his uncle back for all he's done. In the meantime, he must relentlessly keep up his search for the Avatar.

* * *

Katara finds Zuko standing at the bow of the ship, watching the horizon. She wraps her blanket more tightly around her shoulders and slowly approaches him.

"I'm sorry for attacking you earlier," she says. "I don't really blame you for what happened to my village."

"It's fine. If there's one thing I understand, it's anger." He doesn't look at her as he speaks. From the side she's on, she can't see his scar. In the moment he looks sad and lost, not so different from how she's feeling. "It takes control of you and lashes out at anyone nearby."

"It does," Katara agrees. She had felt so strange after her outburst. Anger isn't an emotion she usually lets control her. Like the water she has mastered, she is also patient and calm. But even the high seas can get stormy once in a while and when they do, destruction follows. "Did I hurt you?"

"No. I'm fine." He finally turns to look at her. "What do you plan to do now?"

It's her turn to look away. All day she'd been alternating between trying to get a grip on her grief and trying to decide what to do. No clear answers on either matter presented themselves.

"I don't know," she admits. "I have nowhere to go."

"You should stay with us."

His suggestion shocks her. She stares at him in surprise. "You would - you would let me stay?"

He lifts a shoulder absently. "Why not? You've proven yourself useful on board. We lost a man in the kraken attack, so you're not an extra burden on our supplies."

She's not so much surprised by the suggestion itself than by the fact that Zuko is the one to say it. This is the sort of thing she'd expect from Iroh, not from the prince. But if Iroh had suggested it, she might not have agreed. Hearing the words come - entirely free of his own free will - from Zuko gives her the confidence to agree.

"I wouldn't mind staying. At least for a little while more."

He nods. "You're free to leave whenever you want. We make port once every couple weeks to replenish our supplies."

Katara recalls the bow of respect he had given her the day before and she uses it now. "Your generosity is much appreciated."

She returns below decks, the cold wind proven chilly even for her. As she passes the galley, she sees Iroh eating and walks over to him.

"Zuko invited me to stay on the ship," she tells him.

"He did?" Iroh seems a little displeased. Katara wonders why. It's not because he doesn't want her around anymore, right? She hasn't felt that vibe from him.

"Yes. And he wasn't even mad at me for earlier."

Iroh shakes his head slowly. "Sometimes I have no idea what is going through the head of my nephew," he says. "And sometimes, I know him all too well."

Katara shakes off her paranoid feeling. Iroh is just speaking in riddles, like always. His actions speak much louder - if he really didn't want her around, why would he have helped her earlier?

She reluctantly returns to her room. She's fine when she's around other people and doing things. It's when she's alone that the pain comes rushing back, ready to crush her fragile ribcage and lay bare her heart.

She'd thought she'd be glad to have her memories back, but she's just more upset and confused than ever. She wants to know why everyone in her village was gathered together, vulnerable for an attack. What was so important? And she wants to know who grabbed her hand and convinced her to run away, but she can't see their face.

Most of all, she wants to know how she ended up in the ice and how long exactly she was there for.

She has the feeling that if she can solve those three mysteries, everything else will fall into place. She'll have a purpose in life again. Right now, she's just drifting - quite literally. And while she's thankful Zuko and Iroh have given her a home for the moment, she doesn't want to stay here forever. She wants to find fellow Waterbenders and anyone that might have connections to her or the people she loved. She wants to find a place where she can thrive.

There's something important missing in her life, and she needs to remember it.

* * *

Sokka wakes up on a comfortable bed covered in soft blankets and staring up at a wooden ceiling. He can't remember the last time he felt so warm. Although he's already been sleeping for what must be days now, he can't seem to get himself up for another couple of hours.

When he finally wakes up fully, he spends a few minutes stretching. His muscles ache as if he's been asleep for a hundred years. And, he notes with a smile as his stomach rumbles, he feels as though he hasn't eaten a proper meal in a hundred years.

He explores the room he's in and is pleased to find a bowl of rice and meat on a table in the corner. It's lukewarm, but it's the best non-dream meal he can remember eating. Sure, he prefers Water Tribe food, but when starving nothing tastes as good as what you're currently eating.

It's not until he's finished eating that he realizes his clothes have been changed. He's wearing a green and yellow trousers and tunic set, and when he feels his hair he realizes it's down from his normal style. Luckily he finds his hair tie on the table and ties it back.

Then he decides it's time to leave the rooms. He steps out onto a wooden porch. The first thing he notices is how warm the air is. There's no snow in sight, only brown dirt and green grass and trees. A row of houses face him on the opposite side of the road. A few people walk by but don't spare him more than a passing glance.

"Where am I?" Sokka asks himself out loud, scratching his chin in puzzlement.

"You're in our village on the island of Kyoshi," a man's voice answers. Sokka isn't expecting an answer and he jumps in surprise.

A man with gray hair stands behind him. "I am Oyaji, the leader of this village. You washed up on our shore the day before yesterday. You're lucky the Unagi didn't get to you first."

Sokka gulps. He vaguely remembers waking up to a bunch of girls standing over him. They must live somewhere around here.

"I'm Sokka, from the Southern Water Tribe," he says. "Thanks for saving me."

Oyaji shakes his head. "Don't thank me. I was in favor of sending you back to the Unagi. We don't like outsiders here. Can't trust anyone." He narrows his eyes. Sokka feels nervous.

"So...if you didn't want me here, who did?"

"Suki and the other warriors. They don't think you pose a threat. And if you are a Fire Nation spy, they're confident they can take you out."

"A Fire Nation spy?" Sokka shakes his head. "That doesn't make any sense. Why would I be spying for the Fire Nation? I told you, I'm from the Southern Water Tribe."

Oyaji doesn't let up the intensity of his stare. "It's when you say things like that that makes me nervous to let you stick around. We've managed to stay out of the war so far. We're not about to get thrown right into the middle of it."

"The war?" Sokka can't remember a war. He remembers his village being attacked - by the Fire Nation! Yes! That's what the man must be referencing. News of the Fire Nation attacking their village must have spread and everyone's paranoid they'll be next. But is a surprise attack really considered a war?

"Don't play dumb with me, boy. Everyone knows about the war. Just like everyone knows the entire Water Nation was wiped out."

Sokka feels his eyes grow wide. "Wiped out? No. Just our village was attacked. There's still the Northern Water tribe and the other villages in the South Pole."

Oyaji looks at him like he's crazy. "You must have hit your head pretty hard. The only surviving Water Nation people scattered across the Earth Kingdoms and assimilated. All the benders were killed or imprisoned, but they're long dead by now. The Water Nation is gone. I don't know where you found those furs and artifacts in such good condition, but it's a poor disguise."

Sokka sinks down, sitting on the steps. He holds his head in his hands. His whole tribe, gone? And the whole Northern Tribe, too? No, it's impossible. He can't believe it. They can't all be gone.

"Either you're a really good actor, or you've been living under a rock for the past hundred years," Oyaji remarks. "Did you really not know?"

Sokka remembers the attack. He remembers the screams, the chaos. He remembers his mother telling him to grab what he could and run. That was the last time he saw her. Then he'd grabbed Katara and they'd run. They avoided the Fire Nation for a few days, but the soldiers were persistent and kept finding them. Katara fought off as many as she could but there were too many. He remembers snow and fire swirling around them and he and his sister were separated. Then he'd woken up drifting on the sheet of ice and landed here.

The Fire Nation must have attacked the rest of the villages when they were running away. It must have been a calculated and well-planned attack. But why? The Water Nations were peaceful. They had no quarrel with the Fire Nation.

"It all happened so fast," Sokka murmurs. "How can one lose everything so fast?"

It doesn't feel real. He remembers when Yue died to become the moon spirit. That had felt real. He'd held her lifeless body and touched her new spirit form. And every night when he looked at the moon he remembered her.

But this? How can he accept something that he didn't even see happen? In his mind, his village is still alive and full of activity. His parents still live three huts down from the main pathway. His sister is off practicing her waterbending. Everything is as it should be.

"Listen, kid, I don't know what's going on with you, but I'm starting to think you're not a spy."

_You're starting to think? _Sokka thinks, but he can't seem to open his mouth to say the words aloud.

"Why don't you just sit tight and I'll bring Suki and the others around. They're eager to meet you. We don't get many visitors here."

Any other day the thought of a bunch of beautiful girls excited to meet him would bring him instant joy. Today, though, he can't feel anything but sad.

He doesn't feel like himself, and he hates it. But how can he feel like himself when he's lost everything?


	7. B1C7: False Identities

**Disclaimer:** All rights belong to Nickelodeon, Bryan Konietzko, Michael Dante DiMartino, and all the men and women that created the A:TLA show, books, and comics. I take no credit, and I do not mean to break any copyright rules. This is simply a work of fiction made for enjoyment. No money is being made. The lyrics are from the song "Little Things" by One Director

**Rating**: General Audiences. Warning: some scenes contain dark themes and minor violence

**Author's Note:** I hope you all had a good Christmas or whatever holiday you celebrate at this time of the year! My Christmas gift will be coming to you in about three chapters ;)

**Chapter 7 - False Identities**

_All those conversations are the secrets that I keep_  
_Though it makes no sense to me_

"We'll reach the nearest Earth Kingdom port by noon," Zuko tells Katara the next morning. "We're going to make a stop for supplies. My men and I will go first to make sure the port is secure. When we make our second trip, you can join us."

She doesn't question his logic, which he's thankful for. The truth is, they aren't really checking to see if the port is secure. Zuko just wants to ask around about the Avatar without Katara hearing.

"I've never left my tribe before, except for the one time I went to the Northern Water Tribe," she remarks. "I don't remember making any stops, so we must have travelled straight by boat. I've never seen any Earth Kingdom villages."

"You see one, you see them all. Trust me. I've been around." Zuko stabs at his food with a chopstick. "The only important ones are Ba Sing Se and Omashu."

"So you've been everywhere now?"

"Everywhere except the Air Temples. The Airbenders won't let me anywhere near their dumb monasteries."

"So you've been to the North Pole?" Katara's eyes shine with a glimmer of hope. Zuko feels guilty. He wasn't the one who destroyed her nation, but he might as well have been. It was his great grandfather, after all.

"Yeah. There's nothing left. I'm sorry."

She leans back from the table but doesn't seem too heartbroken. He'd underestimated her; she was prepared to hear the worst.

"Do you ever miss your home?" she asks.

"No." Zuko avoids her eyes. She's the kind of person who can see right through you if you make eye contact with her. He isn't ready to expose himself like that, especially not to her.

"Two years is a long time to be away from the people who love you."

Zuko isn't thinking about his father or sister when he says, "Yes, it is." He's thinking of his mother. Although it's been a bit longer than two years since she left. He shoves the painful memories away. His mother is to blame; she betrayed their family and the Fire Nation. He's not supposed to mourn for traitors.

"They must miss you," she presses. Zuko doesn't like where the conversation is heading so he stands.

"The sooner I finish my mission, the sooner they can stop missing me. I have to get ready now."

She doesn't say anything as he leaves, but he notices the way she looks thoughtfully down at her bowl. She's trying to understand him, trying to ask questions that reveal more about who he is to her. Her problem is that she can never understand where he's coming from.

In the Fire Nation, everything revolves around honor. Especially if you're royalty. His whole life, Zuko has been trying to prove himself worthy. Practicing his firebending for hours a day, dressing just right, speaking only when appropriate, talking only to nobles, attending the right social events - even eating the right food and exactly the right amount of it at banquets. He did everything right. When his mother disappeared, he was forced to compose himself the very next day to show the public that traitors aren't to be missed in any way, even if they are your mother and the only person who showed you genuine love and compassion. The Fire Nation comes before even family.

Zuko did everything perfect his whole life. And when he made one mistake, spoke once out of turn, he was scarred and banished and his honor stripped from him.

Just like the elements they control, the Water Nation and the Fire Nation are complete opposites. In the Water Nation, family comes first. There is no sense of undying loyalty to the people as a whole. Small villages are what everything revolves around. If you make a mistake, the people in your village will rally together to help you fix it and find forgiveness. Family bonds are strong and unbreakable. Honor isn't a badge you wear; it's a reputation you earn by helping others. And the people from the Water Tribes live fully in the present; finding joy in the day to day life is what they hold most dear. They don't worry about the future. They don't worry about destinies.

And that is why Katara will never understand him. She's never had pressure to act, to look, to perform a certain way. She's free. Zuko is not. It's quite simple.

When Zuko was first banished, Iroh had tried telling him that he was free now, that he could do anything - start a new life, enjoy traveling the world. But Iroh was wrong. Zuko has royal blood running through his veins. He has a royal title. He has the face of his father, as much as he may hate it at times. And, most of all, he has a royal duty.

Zuko doesn't care much for the war. He doesn't care much for his father's plans to take over all the nations and turn them into one huge empire. He does, however, care for his people in the Fire Nation. One day his father will die and who will take care of them if Zuko can't? Azula? She's crazy. Azula is like their father: she cares for power, not the people.

That's why Zuko has to capture the Avatar and return home to reclaim the right to the throne. His honor isn't just with his father; it's with his responsibility to his people.

There's a knock on his door that breaks through his thoughts. "What is it?" he calls out.

"We're anchoring by the earth village, sir," the captain's voice replies. "A small party is preparing to go ashore."

Zuko pulls his hair out of his royal queue and lets it fall over his face. He used to have it perfectly cut when he was still Crown Prince. After the incident, he'd shaved it off save for a ponytail in the middle that still represented his status. The past few months, as his search grew more and more hopeless, he'd let it start growing out again.

Looking in a mirror in front of him, he can see how shaggy it's become when it's down. He can almost pretend his horrific scar doesn't exist. And he can blend in better when he's in foreign cities.

When he'd first begun the search for the Avatar, he'd boldly proclaimed who he was in order to use his and his father's reputation to scare people into helping. Lately, he's found people are much more willing to assist if he comes across as an anonymous traveler. It's a hard compromise; by hiding his true identity, he's showing that he doesn't want to be known that way and that his reputation isn't important to him. By revealing his identity, he's hurting his quest to regain his honor.

He pulls a plain black robe over his obviously Fire Nation clothing. Nothing is easy for him. Nothing has ever been easy for him. He firmly believes nothing ever will be easy for him. It's not written like that for him in the stars the way it is for others, like his sister, Azula, and Katara. Even for his uncle Iroh - life had been hard for the old general, but now it's decided to let him have peace.

No one has had to struggle the way Zuko has. So no one can ever understand him.

He flips the hood of his robe up and departs for the earth village.

* * *

Katara is sitting on the deck of the ship, entertaining the remaining crewmen by telling them a traditional Water Tribe fable she had recently remembered. She uses water to create animated characters to enhance the tale.

Bits and pieces of her memory keeps coming back to her. She'll be doing something completely normal when something reminds her of a story from her past and then suddenly she has another memory. The problem is that the memories are so scattered and random she has trouble putting them into a mental timeline. She feels like she's reading a book whose pages are out of order.

She remembers her whole family now. In addition to her parents, she had a brother, Sokka. He was like her father - an excellent strategist (although his brilliance was often used for pranks), quick witted, goofy, clumsy, and loyal beyond measure.

He must have died with the rest of the village in the attacks. Katara knows that since she survived, there's a tiny chance he did, too, but she isn't going to waste time hoping for it unless she sees some evidence. She has to accept what she lost and move on.

But that's the very problem, isn't it? Moving on. She didn't just lose her family, she lost her entire way of life. Her whole culture - just gone. She has to find another purpose in life. She'll have to find somewhere new to settle down, to make friends, to create a new life. The lone survivor of a horrible genocide - where can she go?

Maybe she can settle in the Earth Kingdom. She can live in a village next to a river or on the shore and use her waterbending as a healer. But if there really is a war going on like Zuko and Iroh told her, who will trust a strange foreigner?

And there's still the nagging feeling that she's missing something huge. But what could possibly be so important to nag her endlessly like this? It's like an itch she can't scratch.

Suddenly one of the crewmen stands up and announces, "The prince has returned!"

The other men jump into action. A few of them thank Katara quickly before running to help haul the smaller boat up to the deck level. Then they all start taking armfuls of supply boxes and bags down to the storage hold.

Katara is about to go and help when Zuko vaults over the railing onto the deck. He's wearing a dark robe and when he pulls back his hood, she sees that he's wearing his hair down. He walks over to her.

"You'll need this to fit in." He reaches into a satchel at his side and hands her a pile of folded clothes.

She takes them. "Thank you."

"We can go into the port again as soon as my men finish unloading."

Katara goes down to her room to change. Zuko's gift of new clothing is completely unexpected but not unwelcome. She doesn't want to stick out even more as a foreigner in her Water Tribe clothing. Besides, the blue furs are a dead giveaway to her origin, and if everyone believes that all the Waterbenders are gone, then she has a surprise advantage.

She still leaves on her necklace, the one with the dark blue ribbon and the carved turquoise pendant. She doesn't remember why she values it so much, but she knows it's too important to take off.

Zuko and his uncle are standing on deck when she reemerges. She approaches the pair.

"I'm ready," she says.

"Good. Let's go. We only have a few hours left of light, and I want to start sailing again tomorrow morning."

Iroh smiles at Katara, and she notices a strange gleam in his eyes. "You kids have fun," he says. "And try the tea shop around the corner from the docks. They have the most excellent peppermint tea!"

Katara uses her waterbending to bring the smaller boat up to the level of the deck so she and Zuko can board and then lowers it again. They ride silently into the port. Katara sits at the front of the boat, taking in the new scenery.

"I can't believe how green it is," she exclaims. "And how warm!"

"If you think this is warm, you should never come to the Fire Nation," Zuko says dryly.

She turns around. "How hot can it possibly be?"

"We have a prison called Boiling Rock. It's called that because the water around the island is boiling. It's so hot that if you were to fall off the edge, you'd die before you even hit the water."

Katara feels her eyes grow wide. "No way!"

Zuko sits back, smiling smugly. "It's the most high security prison in the Fire Nation. You can only get to it by air or specially built ships."

"We didn't have prisons in our villages. I don't think." Katara frowns slightly, trying to remember. "No, I don't think we did."

"That's because you don't need them. Anyone wandering around outside would die of the cold."

"True," Katara admits. "Or get frozen in ice, apparently."

"Maybe you were a prisoner," Zuko suggests. Katara is tempted to smack him, but she just crosses her arms instead.

"That doesn't make any sense," she complains. "I never did anything wrong."

"Nothing that you can remember," he shoots back. This time Katara waterbends a small stream of water and dumps it over his head. Then she's the smug one as he wipes off his face on his sleeve.

"I'm just saying," he says. "I didn't do anything wrong, either, and I still ended up out here."

His voice turns bitter with the last few words. Katara wants to ask what he means but she can see that he's closing himself off. So instead she turns around again to scout out the Earth village and to give him some space.

She wishes he was more open. She's only known him for a few days now, but she still wants to understand him. Why can he be kind and thoughtful at times and cold and shut-off other times? Why does he care so much about his mysterious mission? Why does he seem to blow off his uncle at every chance he gets?

And why is he being so nice to her right now after being so distant before? When she first met him, he was suspicious of her and mentioned wanting to find her village for his own reasons. When they found her village destroyed, he seemed fine not getting what he was looking for, and he offered to let her travel with them. He went from being cautious to welcoming in one day.

Katara gets the feeling that something is going on but she has no idea what. She wants to trust Zuko, and she does trust Iroh, but she won't feel completely comfortable until she knows more about the prince.

Zuko's voice breaks through her thoughts. "Pull the boat up there," he says. She uses the sea to guide their boat to where he pointed, and they ride up onto the beach. The port is quiet, most of the ships tied up and anchored for the evening. A fishermen glance at them as they pass, but no one says anything.

"They don't trust foreigners," Zuko tells her. "No one does. Not for a long time."

Katara's hope for finding a new place to settle down quickly withers as they explore the village. The shop owners are polite but not welcoming. The mothers they pass on the street grab their children's hands and sweep them into their skirts. The men look them up and down before deciding they're not a threat. The teenagers stare at them until they pass out of sight. Even the man selling cabbages watches them with narrowed eyes.

It's a sad world, she thinks. She's always been a trusting and compassionate person. To see people act this way breaks her heart. She wants to live in a world where people assume strangers are good people, not threats.

"I hope the war ends soon," she says quietly as they return to the ship later that evening. "It's so sad that people can't trust others."

"The war won't end until my father has conquered all the nations," Zuko replies. He stares straight ahead.

"Is he powerful enough to do so?"

"Maybe. But he will be soon."

And just like that, another mystery Katara has to solve. But not tonight.

"Thank you for taking me into town," she tells Zuko when they are back on deck. "I appreciate it."

"Sure."

He doesn't say anything else. Katara stands with him for another minute, trying to think of something to say but finding nothing. He doesn't exactly facilitate long or deep conversations.

So she turns and heads back down to her room, wishing she knew what to say to someone who keeps so many secrets.

* * *

"This is where Suki and the other warriors train," Oyaji explains, walking Sokka to a building at the end of the main village street. "They are the protectors of our village. We call them the Kyoshi Warriors."

Sokka looks around. It's not a large village, but the atmosphere is warm and welcoming. He wouldn't mind settling down here and starting his new life. It's hard for him to admit that's what he needs to do now, but Sokka has always been strong. He's always been able to push through grief and continue living.

"So who's that?" he asks, pointing to the large statue of the woman at the front of the village.

"That is Kyoshi. She is the one who created Kyoshi Island."

"Created?"

"We used to be a part of the Southern Earth Kingdom, but the king treated us poorly and threatened us. Kyoshi, who was the Avatar at the time, saved us by breaking off our land from the Earth Kingdom. We've lived quite peacefully here since."

"If you live peaceful lives, then why do you need warriors to protect yourselves?"

Oyaji points to the coast. "We have a lot of ships come through. Most are just harmless traders seeking shelter from an approaching storm or in need of supplies, but there are also a fair amount of pirates and raiders who think they can take advantage of us. Our warriors have always stopped them before they reached the village."

"You're warriors must be pretty good, then." Sokka pulls out his boomerang and slaps it against his palm. "You know, I was considered a pretty good warrior myself in my tribe."

Oyaji chuckles. "Don't underestimate the Kyoshi Warriors. They can teach you a thing or two."

"Now I'm eager to meet these mighty warriors. Lead the way."

Oyaji walks up to the door of the building and knocks before slowly pushing the door open. Sokka steps in and then suddenly flinches back. A metal fan whirls just past his face and embeds itself in the doorframe an inch from his ear.

"I see our visitor is awake."

Sokka turns in surprise to see a group of girls in green kimonos and dramatic make-up watching him intently. One girl stands in front of the others, obviously their leader. He recognizes them as the girls who were standing over him when he washed up on the beach.

"You're kidding, right?" he asks Oyaji. "These _girls_ are your protectors?"

The lead girl takes another step forward. "That's right." She unfurls her fan. "Let's see what you've got."

She springs towards Sokka. He steps back for a moment in shock before resuming a fighting stance.

They circle each other for a minute. "What, are you scared of a girl?" the Kyoshi warrior taunts.

"Scared I'm gonna hurt you, yeah," Sokka replies.

She narrows her eyes. "I wouldn't worry."

Sokka jumps forward. The next moment he's lying on the ground, the breath knocked out of him. He jumps back to his feet.

"What just happened?" he asks in surprise.

"I happened." The warrior smiles.

Sokka charges her again, this time not holding back. He blocks a jab from her, tries to land one of his own, and ends up on the floor again. This time the warrior is pinning him down.

"Yes, I'm a girl. But I'm also a trained and experienced warrior. We don't need you to patronize us. You should be thanking us for saving your life." She releases him and stands up. "Come, girls. I think training is over for the day."

Sokka picks himself up slowly once the girls leave. Oyaji is still standing in the doorway, a sympathetic look on his face.

"That was Suki," he explains. "I warned you not to underestimate the warriors."

"Yeah. No kidding."

Sokka watches the girls walk into the village together, feeling angry, humiliated, and hurt all at the same time.

And, if he's being honest, a little impressed.


	8. B1C8: Creating Harmonies

**Disclaimer:** All rights belong to Nickelodeon, Bryan Konietzko, Michael Dante DiMartino, and all the men and women that created the A:TLA show, books, and comics. I take no credit, and I do not mean to break any copyright rules. This is simply a work of fiction made for enjoyment. No money is being made. The lyrics are from the song "Harmony" by Elton John

**Rating**: General Audiences. Warning: some scenes contain dark themes and minor violence

**Chapter 8 - Creating Harmonies**

_Harmony and me_  
_We're pretty good company_  
_Looking for an island_  
_In our boat upon the sea_

Zuko pulls out a new map and spreads it across the table in the navigation room. The captain of the vessel stands beside him.

"We're here," Zuko says, pointing to an Earth Kingdom island halfway between the Southern Water Tribe and the mainland of the Southern Earth Kingdom. "We're going here."

The captain leans forward. "The Taku Ruins? In the Northern Earth Kingdom? But why? No one's lived there in decades."

"There are still a couple inhabitants. If you know where to find them." Zuko marks the spot with a piece of charcoal. "We'll anchor the ship outside Mt. Makapu and I'll take a small group by foot from there."

"We'll need to stop for supplies again around here," the captain says, pointing to the middle of the Southern Earth Kingdom coast.

"That's Omashu. Still unconquered by the Fire Nation." Zuko shakes his head. "It's not safe."

"Kyoshi Island is about a three day trip from here. We could stop there, but our supplies would only last us until just past Omashu. There aren't many ports nearby."

"No, Kyoshi Island is just as hostile to Fire Nation as Omashu is." Zuko does some quick measuring with his fingers. "What about Whale Tail Island? There's a Southern Raiders' base there. They're our allies."

The captain follows his calculations. "That might work. It's about a week journey from here, and it would give us a few extra days to find a port after Omashu."

"Good. Follow that direction, then. And steer clear of Kyoshi Island." Zuko rolls up the map. "The faster we travel, the better."

"Of course, Prince Zuko." The captain bows in respect and then goes to the navigation system. Zuko exits the room and joins his uncle up on deck. Iroh is standing at the rail, smiling like a fool as he stares out at the water.

"What is it, Uncle?" Zuko asks. "An approaching ship? Pirates?"

Iroh shakes his head. "Not everything is a threat." He points in the distance and Zuko sees something moving quickly along the surface of the water. The thing moves closer and he can see that it's a person riding along waves that form out of the blue.

The person waves and then rides back along the side of the ship. Zuko sees that it's Katara, riding along a surfboard made of water. She grins when she sees him.

"Can a Firebender do this?" she teases before zipping back off.

Zuko crosses his arms. "I'm glad someone has found a way to entertain herself," he grumbles. "An ancient art of combat and she uses it to _surf_."

"You could have more fun with your firebending, you know," Iroh says.

"I do have fun." Zuko crosses his arms even tighter and raises his chin.

Katara rides past them again. "Come join me!" she calls out.

Zuko glances at his uncle. "She's kidding, right?"

The words had barely left his mouth before a stream of water wraps around him and pulls him off the deck. He makes a sound halfway between a squeal and a shriek that is definitely unprince-ly as he flies through the air.

The water releases him on the back of the surfboard. He glances down and realizes that somehow she's making the water solidified enough to stand on but it's still water. He can't fend off the wave of terror that engulfs him.

He is, quite literally, out of his element.

"Hang on!" Katara tells him. He doesn't even hesitate to grab on to her and hold tightly. He's feeling a mixture of panic and anger and humiliation all at once.

He's the prince of the Fire Nation! He should not be surfing while on a very important mission to find the Avatar and restore his honor! And he definitely shouldn't be clinging on for dear life to a peasant girl.

Katara laughs out loud as she creates a series of waves for them to ride. "Relax!" she calls out. "This is fun!"

He tries to say something along the lines of "This is the opposite of fun!", but he gets a mouthful of salt water and his words come out as an unintelligible gurgle.

"No, but seriously relax," she says. "I can't breathe."

He loosens his arms a bit and spits out the water in his mouth. "My uncle put you up to this, didn't he?" he grumbles.

"Maybe." She creates a loop wave and they ride it around all 360 degrees. Zuko has to squeeze his eyes shut. Fighting a band of pirates? No big deal. Challenging someone to an Agni Kai? He's done that before. Surfing? He'd rather face the Avatar.

"You know, he's not always wrong." Katara creates an ice jump and they go flying into the air. When they land back on the surface with a splash, she continues. "Being all obsessed with your search, or whatever your mission is, is bad for you. Sometimes you need to take a break and wind down."

"I wouldn't call this winding down."

She sighs loudly. "We're only trying to help you, Zuko. You need to let off some steam."

Letting off steam. How ironic. Zuko lets off plenty of steam every day when he practices his firebending.

"You're the one who had a huge outburst and almost killed me a few days ago," he points out, realizing only after he's spoken the words that he's completely at her mercy right now.

She doesn't get mad, which surprises him. "Exactly. I suffered, I let my explosive emotions out, I talked about it, and then I felt better. You should try it."

Her frankness is a bit shocking to him. "You're not still upset about it?"

She slows down the surfboard and comes to a standstill. They've travelled quite far; the ship is only a blur is the distance.

"I'm still sad," she admits. "I always will be. But when something bad happens to us in life, we can either let it consume us or we can move on and accept our new reality. I've decided to move on."

"You sound just like my uncle." His tone is coarse but he actually doesn't feel any anger for once. Just sadness. And not so much sadness as wistfulness. There was once a time when he was so hopeful. Now he realizes hope is for fools. In life there is only hard work. That's why he believes he'll find the Avatar someday. He's working hard to find him, so one day he will.

"You are too critical of your uncle. He only wants what's best for you." Katara turns and looks him in the eye. He looks away.

"I know. He thinks of me like a son."

"Then why are you so hard on him?" Her voice is patient, not judging. Maybe that's why opens up for once. He keeps all these emotions bottled up because he doesn't trust anyone enough to confide in them. But Katara is a stranger who is in his life for just a short time, and she's willing to be here for him.

It's always easier to talk about your problems to strangers.

"He had a son. My cousin, Lu Ten. He died during the siege of Ba Sing Se. My uncle was heartbroken. He only reappeared when I was banished. He thinks of me as a son, but I'm not his son. I won't be a replacement to fill his empty heart."

Zuko looks across the water, too full of anger to make eye contact with Katara. Zuko has spent his whole life acting - acting like the perfect heir to his father, acting like the perfect prince to his people. He doesn't want to have to act like the perfect son to Iroh, too.

"I don't think he thinks of you as a replacement." Katara lays a hand on his arm. Her skin is cool, like the element she controls. Zuko has a theory about how which element you control affects your personality, and the longer he spends with Katara, the more it seems to be confirmed. How else could she be as calm and steady as the ocean waves yet still be as fierce and fatale as a hurricane?

"Then what does he see me as?"

"Someone who's lost and needs his guidance."

Zuko takes his arm back. "You don't know anything about me."

"No. But I can see it."

Katara looks at him with pitying blue eyes and he hates it. He hates how good and compassionate and sympathetic she is. He hates how easily she can read through him. He's spent so long building up walls, creating the perfect face, and she cuts straight through it to the truth.

And at the same time, he doesn't hate it. In fact, it's nice to know there's someone he doesn't have to act around. Not that he's ready to completely open up, but it's nice to know that if he wants to, she'll be there for him. He's never had that before. Not since his mother left.

"I'm ready to go back now," he says quietly.

Katara nods and takes them back to the ship. Zuko decides to take her advice. As he passes his uncle playing Pai Sho on deck, he says, "Thank you."

His uncle looks up in surprise. "For what?"

"You know."

Zuko continues walking down the deck, back to his room. It wasn't much, just a handful of words, but a few words can mean the world to someone.

Maybe Katara is right. Maybe Iroh isn't using him to replace the son he lost - maybe Iroh just wants to help him. They are family, after all - the only two members of their family that aren't power-crazy.

Zuko shakes his head. He thinks too much. He's overthinking everything. It's a flaw of his. He overthinks, and then he speaks out of turn. It's what got him into this mess in the first place.

Sometimes he wishes he was a cold and calculating as his father and his sister. He has too much of it his mother in him. He's always known it.

It's always been his downfall.

* * *

Katara sits across from Iroh, a Pai Sho board between them. She's getting better at the game but she'll never be able to catch up to the old general. The game is just so intricate and involves a deep understanding of strategy. She can understand why Iroh was such a good general.

"You must keep track of which tiles create harmony with each other," Iroh advises after clearing the board. He had, unsurprisingly, won by a landslide. "That is the key to victory."

On the other side of the deck, Zuko is going through his firebending exercises. Katara watches him for a moment. His motions are graceful, as is the case with every bender, but also so aggressive - his punches use force rather than technique, he lands harder on his jumps than necessary, and he focuses on his target rather than opening his mind to all of his surroundings. While he is an extremely skilled Firebender, Katara can see where he would be defeated by a better one.

"Life is one big Pai Sho game to you, isn't it?" Katara asks, turning back to him. "That's why you want me to befriend Zuko. You see 'harmony' between us."

"People are much more complex than Pai Sho tiles," Iroh replies, sipping on his tea. "I can only see the potential for harmony."

"Zuko and I are complete opposites, though." Katara holds up a water tile in one hand and a fire tile in her other.

"Zuko is not so different from you," Iroh says. He holds up the lotus tile and the Avatar tile. "There is more to him than fire. Just like there is more to you than water."

Katara knows there's more to the prince than his anger. She just can't seem to get past that to see the truth. This morning, when they were on water, she saw a glimpse. But that was incredibly hard to get to, and she knows his walls are back up. How can she break through them again?

"This morning he opened up a little," she admits to the old general. When Iroh doesn't respond she continues, "He said he felt like a replacement for your lost son."

Iroh sighs heavily as he lays out the Pai Sho tiles again. "I can never replace Lu Ten. I can only try to prevent Zuko from receiving the same fate."

"What about his father? I know he's the Fire Lord, but shouldn't he be protecting his son?"

Iroh gently takes the tiles that she's still holding in her hands. "My brother does not appreciate his family as much as he desires power. It is a flaw that too often comes with the throne. I myself fell victim; only after I paid the ultimate price did I truly realize what was important in life."

Katara watches Iroh sadly. This is a man with wisdom beyond measure. It's just a shame his understanding of the world came at such a high cost. No person, no matter how horrible, deserves to see their child die.

Looking between the powerful, anger-fueled prince and the wistful, wise old general, Katara finds it hard to believe the two are related. But after hearing Iroh's story, she realizes that Zuko is just Iroh before Iroh lost his son. Zuko must have the kindness and patience and intelligence that Iroh has. It's just buried deep under a desire for power or whatever it is that drives Zuko so hard.

So what would Zuko have to experience in order to bring out that side of himself?

"You can make the first move this round," Iroh says, motioning to the Pai Sho board.

They move the tiles for a couple rounds. After Katara lines up a fire tile with a water tile just right, Iroh smiles.

"You didn't forget the harmonies this time. You are learning."

Katara smiles back. "Creating harmonies is the key to victory. And I had a good teacher."

Perhaps applying Pai Sho principles to real life isn't such a bad idea, after all. In order to find out what creates harmony with Zuko, Katara needs to discover what kind of "tile" he is. By that, she means she needs to get him to open up more with her and then she can figure out how to help him.

Watching him firebend, she decides there are two big mysteries she needs to unlock: What his scar is from and why he seems to hate it so much and two, what his mission out here really is and why he won't return home to the Fire Nation.

But first she needs to continue building up a good relationship with him so that when the opportunity presents itself, he'll be willing to talk.

"After this round, I think I'm going to see if he wants to train with me for a while," she tells Iroh. "I could use some practice."

"I think that's a great idea." Iroh glances down at the board. "And I think you're really starting to understand Pai Sho."

* * *

Sokka sits on the beach, stabbing at the sand aimlessly with the tip of his boomerang. A few minutes ago he'd seen the Unagi eat a giant koi. The struggle had been quick and violent. Right now he thinks being eaten by the Unagi would be better than having to go back into the village and face Suki and the other Kyoshi warriors.

He knows he's being ridiculous. He remembers when he and Katara had gone down to the North Pole for Katara to train with the Waterbenders there. Master Pakku had tried to send Katara with the other women to learn how to use their powers for healing, instead of combat. Katara had stood her ground against him and proven that girls can fight, too. Sokka had been so proud of her in that moment. So why now is he struggling to accept that the Kyoshi warriors are female?

Maybe it's because Katara was different. She was his sister, and she was a Waterbender. Maybe it just rubs him the wrong way because Suki and the others are nonbenders like him.

He hears footsteps in the soft sand behind him. He knows who it is without turning.

"Don't feel too bad," Suki says, taking a seat next to him. "Just because I beat you doesn't mean you aren't a good fighter. I just happen to be better."

"But how?" Sokka stabs his boomerang straight into the sand. "I'm so much stronger than you."

"That's the problem with the way you fight. Most girls aren't as physically strong as men. That's why we use a technique that turns our opponent's strength against them. It's a difficult one to master, but we train for years."

Of course. Sokka feels really dumb. Strength is an advantage, but intelligence is even more powerful. These girls are smart _and_ strong.

"I can teach you, if you want," Suki offers.

He turns to her. "Really? You would? Even after what I said and how I acted?"

She nods. "You have nowhere to go. Oyaji told me your story. And we can always use an extra hand around here, especially with the Fire Nation growing more and more aggressive."

Sokka still isn't entirely sure how he feels about these female warriors, but she has a point. And she went out of her way to offer him this - where else is he going to find a home in a war-torn world? Not to mention that he never wants to feel as low as he did when she dropped him in the training house.

"I would be honored to train with you," he says.

Suki smiles. "Of course, you'll have to follow our traditions."

"Sure."

"And I mean all of them."

An hour later, when Sokka is in full dress and make-up, he isn't sure how thankful of Suki's offer is. But it's too late to go back, so he joins the other Kyoshi Warriors and begins his training.


	9. B1C9: A Lesson In Self-Defense

**Disclaimer:** All rights belong to Nickelodeon, Bryan Konietzko, Michael Dante DiMartino, and all the men and women that created the A:TLA show, books, and comics. I take no credit, and I do not mean to break any copyright rules. This is simply a work of fiction made for enjoyment. No money is being made. The lyrics are from the song "Monster" by Imagine Dragons

**Rating**: General Audiences. Warning: some scenes contain dark themes and minor violence

**Chapter 9 - A Lesson in Self-Defense**

_If I told you what I was_  
_Would you turn your back on me?_  
_And if I seemed dangerous_  
_Would you be scared?_

"How is our progress?"

"We're about four days out from port, sir. Three and a half if this weather keeps up." The captain motions out the window. "We're just passing Kyoshi Island now. I'm keeping us far enough from the coast that they shouldn't even see us."

Zuko takes a pair of binoculars and heads out on deck. He puts the device up to his eyes and scans the horizon. In the distance he can see the beach and forests of Kyoshi Island. He decides to trust the captain's word that they have enough distance between them.

"What are you looking at?" Katara comes to stand next to him. She leans against the railing and squints into the distance.

"Kyoshi Island." Zuko offers her the binoculars.

"Why aren't we stopping there? It looks like a nice place to anchor for a day."

"Kyoshi is home to a group of very strong warriors. They are extremely suspicious of outsiders. We wouldn't be able to hide our true identity there."

Katara gives him the binoculars back. "So where are we going, then?"

He decides to tell her the truth. Well, the truth as much as he can afford to give her.

"We're going to Whale Tail Island. There's a base there. Belongs to Southern Raiders. They're allies of the Fire Nation. We'll dock there for a couple days and resupply. Then we're going to Mount Taku."

"Where's that?"

"In the Northern Earth Kingdom."

She gives him a strange look. "I thought the Earth Kingdom was dangerous. Why are we going there?"

"There's a woman who lives there who has many talents. She can help you recover your memories."

Katara looks surprised. "You're taking me to get my memories back? I mean, I'm grateful but why would you do that? Aren't you on an important mission?"

He doesn't think she suspects anything yet, but he doesn't want to take any chances. She's too smart. But will she believe a lie?

"If you want to start a new life, you'll need your memories back. And what I'm looking for isn't going to magically disappear in the few days it will take for us to go to Mount Taku."

She smiles widely. "Thank you so much, Zuko. This really means a lot to me." Then she does something completely unexpected: she wraps her arms around him in a tight hug. For a second he completely panics, then he awkwardly sets his hand lightly on her back.

Zuko has never felt so guilty in his life before. Katara is so trusting. Her mind can't even comprehend how horrible people can be. How horrible Zuko can be. She has no idea what is waiting for them in Mount Taku. Even Zuko shudders at the thought of Her, but She's the only way to get Katara's memories back. And her memories are the only way to find out what happened to the last Avatar.

But right now, finding the Avatar doesn't seem so important to Zuko. He just feels so guilty about his upcoming betrayal. He can already see what Katara's face will look like when they meet Her. She'll look back at him with wide, scared eyes. He'll say that he didn't realize how horrible She is. And Katara will trust him. And he'll feel so, so dirty.

He's relieved when she steps away. "You know, when I first met you, Zuko, I wasn't sure what kind of person you were. And hearing how the Fire Nation mercilessly destroyed my people didn't help. But you're not like the others from the Fire Nation. You and your uncle are good people."

On the outside, Zuko keeps a straight face. On the inside, he's screaming at her to stop saying those things. He doesn't deserve it. If she knew what he was planning...If she learned that he's been lying to her this entire time…

"It's nothing," he says. But it's everything. Because for once in his life, he's not thinking about his lost honor or his banishment. For once he's just thinking that he wants to be the person she sees him as. And not just her - his uncle, too. Iroh sees something good deep down in him, too.

All Zuko sees is a weakness that he can't seem to burn out of him.

But is it weakness? He's always seen Katara as a strong individual, and she's caring and compassionate and open. Maybe Zuko can be the person she and Iroh sees and still be strong.

No. He can't. His father only sees power and strength. In order to restore his honor, Zuko must prove that he is powerful and strong. He must make the hard choices, including the one to take Katara to Her.

Iroh comes to stand next to Zuko. "You seem conflicted about something."

Can everyone read straight through Zuko? Is he that open?

"You were right about how dangerous She is," he admits. "I don't want to visit Her."

"So we're not going to Mount Taku anymore?"

"We still have to go. It's the only way to get the information I need. I just don't want to."

"It's not the only way, Prince Zuko."

He turns to his uncle, the tiniest bit of hope growing inside of him. "What other way is there?"

"Patience. You can wait until Katara gets her memories back naturally. She remembers more and more every day."

That option does sound better than going to Her. Problem is, they don't know if Katara will remember everything. Or it could take months. Zuko doesn't have that much time. If he doesn't find the Avatar before his father finishes conquering the remaining nations, he'll never be able to win his honor back.

"If she remembers more before we reach Mount Taku, I'll reconsider. If not, we go to see Her."

A compromise. They have about ten days before they reach the shores of the Northern Earth Kingdom, plus however long they spend at Whale Tail Island. That gives Katara some time to get more of her memories back. All she needs to remember is the month leading up to her being frozen in ice. If she can remember that, then Zuko will know if she knows anything about the Avatar.

"I hope she remembers," Iroh says.

"Me too."

And he means it.

* * *

"Remember, when you block a punch, you deflect the fist with the back of your hand. You want to guide it away from you."

Zuko stands across from Katara, only a few feet away. "And keep your stance firm, like when you waterbend."

Katara holds her hands up, below her line of sight but in front of her face and neck. For the past three days Zuko has been teaching her some self-defense. She had asked to learn after watching him spar with some of his men. Her bending is strong enough to fend off almost any attack but she wants to be prepared in case she can't use her bending for some reason.

"So if I punch at you with right fist, you want to use your right hand to deflect it." Zuko moves his fist slowly toward her. "Make contact with his wrist and push it to the side. You just want to redirect the force."

Katara does so, moving slowly to learn the motion.

"Exactly. Now try it faster. I won't hit you."

For a few minutes they practice her blocking the punch, progressively getting faster. Katara focuses on the training, but a small part of her mind wonders at how patient Zuko is teaching her. Not once in the past few days has he yelled or made a sharp comment. He just takes a deep breath whenever she struggles to get something simple and then re-explains it in a level voice.

It's times like this that Katara really likes him. She feels like even though they're not talking about deep things that he's slowly letting his walls down. She's not sure if it's because he's starting to trust her or because he's taking a break from the stress of his mission. Either way, she likes this version of Zuko. She gets the feeling Iroh does, too; the old general has been in a better mood, too.

"You can block with the other hand, but it's more difficult because it takes a longer reaction time. The benefit of blocking with the opposite hand is that it leaves your opponent's body open for a counterattack. Try it."

Zuko slowly moves his fist towards her face again. She brings her left hand around and redirects the motion. Zuko freezes in place with his right arm outstretched. "You see? Easy to throw a punch of your own. I'm off-balance and only have one open hand to block with. And if I just threw a punch, that arm is probably down and not in a good position for defense."

Katara jokingly pretends to punch. He catches her fist easily in one hand and then brings it up to inspect. "All wrong. I'm teaching you how to throw a punch next." He releases her hand. "Let's practice blocking with your left hand first."

And so they spend the afternoon working on the very basic fighting and self-defense moves. Katara's forearms are red and sore by the time Zuko decides they've practiced enough for the day.

"Where did you learn to fight so well?" Katara asks as they drink from the water flasks Iroh had brought out for them.

"I attended the Royal Academy of Fire."

Katara almost spits out her water. She ends up choking and then tries to recover but the water is already going down the wrong pipes and she spends a minute coughing while Zuko stares at her.

"Don't laugh," he finally says when she's recovered. "It's a real place. And it's an extremely prestigious school in the Fire Nation. Even royals have to qualify just like everybody else."

She tries to imagine him in a school uniform, sitting in a class with a dozen other kids and raising his hand when he wants to speak. She just can't picture it. The Zuko she knows is restless and always doing something active - sparring with his crewmen, firebending, reading maps with the captain, monitoring the weather, etc.

"We don't really have schools in the Southern Water Tribe," she admits. "Our parents teach us to read and write and anything else that we need to learn. When we're old enough to help out around the village, the Elders take us on as apprentices."

Zuko shakes his head. "It's completely different in the Fire Nation. Almost everyone goes to school. Those who don't work in the fields. Our schools are extremely strict. No misbehavior is tolerated. Grades must be maintained. And our classes are a mix of bookwork, physical training, and, if you're a Bender, bending lessons."

"So you learned everything in school?"

"Well, I am royalty. My parents hired Master Firebenders to work with my sister and I from about the age of three. We learned the motions almost immediately after learning to walk. When we were old enough to manipulate fire, we were already familiar with the basic moves."

Katara has to admit that in some ways, she's a bit jealous. There were few Waterbenders in the Southern Tribes when she was growing up, and there was only one other woman in her village who could waterbend. As a result, no one even realized Katara was a bender until she was eight. The woman helped Katara as much as she could, but eventually Katara needed a master Waterbender to learn from. That was the summer she and Sokka went down to the North Pole.

Wait. She didn't remember all of those details before. Her memory is coming back!

She excitedly tells Zuko what she's just remembered. Although it's hard to tell, she thinks she senses an excited undertone when he responds.

"Maybe we won't need to go to Mount Taku anymore."

Katara almost instantly regrets saying anything. Going to Mount Taku is Zuko's break from his mission. He needs the break. She backpedals quickly.

"It was just a little memory, though. I don't want to get my hopes up too quickly. We should still go see this woman."

"We'll see. Right now we're still heading for Whale Tail Island. It's about a four day journey."

Katara isn't exactly excited about the Whale Tail Island stop. Zuko had said it was a base for Raiders. She doesn't like the sound of that. She hopes she improves quickly with her self defense lessons.

Zuko must be able to see her adverse reaction because he says, "Don't worry. The Raiders will respect us. We're Fire Nation. They answer to the Fire Lord."

Katara crosses her arms. "They respect you. I'm a girl from an extinct people group. They'll probably see me as some kind of fetish."

She sees Zuko's eyes widen. Of course he hadn't thought of that. He's a guy. Guys don't have to worry about the same things girls have to prepare for.

"You should stick with Iroh or me, then," he says. "But you are more than capable of defending yourself if you need to."

She appreciates his faith in her abilities, but she thinks she'll just stick with him and his uncle the entire time. She's a good Waterbender, but even she has her limits. And a whole island full of uncivilized soldiers is beyond her comfort zone.

"So, another lesson tomorrow?" she asks.

"Hold up your arms."

She does. She notes all her bruises with a wince. It hadn't hurt when they were practicing, but now that she sees the damage…

"You should take tomorrow off. We'll practice again the day after." He must sense her disappointment because he adds, "You're learning fast. Missing a day won't set you behind."

Once again Katara marvels at the amount of sensitivity in him. Yes, he can be bursting at the seams with uncontained anger at times, and he can be coarse and rude, but underneath that outer surface is a lot of compassion. Whatever happened to him in the past caused him to cover up that part of him, but he couldn't get rid of it. You can't truly change who you are as a person.

She feels frustrated that she doesn't know what happened to him. It's the same question she wonders at day after day after day, but no matter how close she and Zuko seem to get, he never even hints at it.

Maybe something will happen between now and Mount Taku that will get Zuko to open up her. She really hopes something will. Once she gets her memories back, they'll expect her to leave. And then she won't be able to help him.

Zuko thinks he's looking for whatever his mission has tasked him to look for, but Katara knows better. He's actually searching for who he is as a person. He's conflicted about who to be. She knows who he has the potential to be; she can only hope she has time to convince him that he wants to be that person, too.

Because at the end of the day, each person has to decide for themselves which path they're going to take. Katara just hopes Zuko takes the right path.


	10. B1C10: Whale Tail Island

**Disclaimer:** All rights belong to Nickelodeon, Bryan Konietzko, Michael Dante DiMartino, and all the men and women that created the A:TLA show, books, and comics. I take no credit, and I do not mean to break any copyright rules. This is simply a work of fiction made for enjoyment. No money is being made. The lyrics are from the song "I Found" by Amber Run

**Rating**: General Audiences. Warning: some scenes contain dark themes and minor violence

**Author's Note: **The lyrics at the start of this chapter come from the song "I Found" by Amber Run, which I listened to nonstop while writing this chapter until the end of this first book. It's like the theme song of this part of the story. Seriously, go give it a listen. I highly recommend the version featuring the London Contemporary Voices, which is just especially fitting and powerful

**Chapter 10 - Whale Tail Island**

_I found love where it wasn't supposed to be_

_Right in front of me_

_Talk some sense to me_

Katara was expecting Whale Tail Island to be unpleasant. She wasn't expecting it to be this bad.

She was just standing on deck, hands resting lightly on the rail, when they approached the island. As they sailed closer, she saw the flag waving proudly from the tower, and a wave of horrible memories flooded over her.

She's not sure how long she stands there, frozen, until Zuko walks past and then suddenly doubles back.

"What's the matter?" he asks.

"That flag. That's the same exact flag that the people who destroyed my village had." Katara grips the railing as tightly as she can. "Those people killed my family."

He's quiet for a minute. "The people who killed your family died decades ago," he finally says. "They're gone."

Katara knows he's right. Still, she can't shake the dread that sits in the bottom of her stomach.

An hour later, when they dock, she's ready to go ashore. She has a crossbody satchel that she grips nervously. Zuko had brought her some Fire Nation clothes so that she woudn't stick out as much as she inevitably will as the only girl around. The long skirt and tight top fit perfectly but leave her feeling exposed. She misses her thick furs, or at least the long tunic of the Earth Kingdom attire.

The hardest part was taking off her necklace. She still can't exactly remember what it is from, but she's starting to think it was her mother's. Whenever she touches she gets a hint of a memory or her mom - the sound of her laugh, the flash of a smile, the feeling of a warm hand. Katara has it safely stored in her bag, but she still doesn't like not having it on her person. Her neck feels too empty without it, so she finds a gold and ruby necklace to replace it. It's not the same, though.

All the crewmen are dressed in their Fire Nation uniforms. The Firebenders have white masks on. Katara thinks the masks are terrifying. It's weird seeing the crewmen that she's slowly been getting to know as decent men just doing their job suddenly looking like the enemy she sees in her nightmares.

It's even stranger seeing Zuko and Iroh wearing the clothing of royals. They both wear simple clothes on a daily basis, so seeing them so dressed up is like seeing completely different people. Iroh always wears his hair up in the royal topknot, but Zuko hasn't since the first day she met him. She had grown used to his shaggy hair. Now it's pulled up and secured with a crimson ribbon.

He looks like a real prince. He walks with authority. And he keeps his face carefully set in a neutral expression.

The Zuko she's gotten to know is completely different than the version of him in front of her right now.

He glances at her and nods. "You look Fire Nation. Stay close to Iroh and me. No one will bother you then."

Katara has no intention of straying far from them. Her idea of a good evening would involve standing quietly in Iroh and Zuko's shadows and then returning to the ship to play some Pai Sho with the old general. Ideally she'd do some training with Zuko, but she doesn't want to reveal her waterbending ability. Especially not to the people who wiped out the Waterbenders.

The crewmen escort the three off the ship and into the harbor. The first thing Katara notices is how alive it is compared to the earth village they'd visited. The men here aren't starving and oppressed. They aren't worrying about war and being hurt. Music is playing in the air. Rugged warriors in mismatched armor are gathered in small groups, talking and drinking and gambling.

Katara sees a few women flitting around in the dark alleys. She knows exactly what they're here for and avoids their glares.

Zuko's men escort them to a large building in the center of the base. A man dressed elegantly and waited upon by a half dozen servants and guards emerges and greets Zuko and Iroh warmly.

"It is truly an honor to be in the presence of the Fire Lord's son," the man says, bowing to Zuko. "And of course, the Dragon of the West, the mighty General Iroh."

The two return his bow. "We are honored by your hospitality, Commander Ju-Long," Zuko says. His tone is full of respect and is devoid of the normal edge he speaks with. "We will relate news of your agreeability and cooperation to the palace."

Ju-Long gives Zuko a funny look. "To the palace? Does that mean you've found what you're looking for and are permitted to return home?"

Zuko's jaw tightens, a motion almost imperceptible. "Not yet. But I am close."

Ju-Long bows again. "I wish you only the best of luck in your search. And tonight, I have prepared a feast in your honor."

"That was not necessary," Zuko says. Iroh quickly adds, "But most appreciated."

"My servant will lead you to your chambers." Ju-Long motions to a servant standing behind him. Then the commander turns to Katara. "And who is your guest, if I might ask? Not the lady Mai."

Katara glances at Zuko, wondering who Mai is and also curious as to what he's going to say. They hadn't come up with a cover for her at all. Katara had just planned to stay as silent as possible the entire time.

"She is my bodyguard," Zuko says without hesitation. "One of the Earth Kings paid her to kill me. I offered her more money to protect me."

Ju-Long nods. Katara thinks she can see admiration in his eyes. "Of course. And no one would even think it. They would make assumptions. You really are as clever as your father and sister."

"You said you had rooms for us?"

Ju-Long waves his servant over. "This is Liang. He will be your personal servant during your stay here."

Personal servant? Feast in their honor? Their own rooms? Being royal sure has its perks, Katara can't help but think as they follow the servant to a nearby building that is smaller than the one they were just at but even more ornate. This must be where all the rich people stay.

Katara's tribe never believed in royalty or nobility or anything of the sort. Everyone was equal in terms of status. The elders were honored for their wisdom and knowledge. The adults were respected for their hard work and strength. The youth were appreciated for their energy and innocence. No one was above any other person.

Of course, they had a chief to lead the village and make the difficult decisions, but the role wasn't based off of wealth or heritage. The chief was decided on by the people as a whole. As long as he or she represented the people well, they stayed in charge. If the people started to become unhappy they chose a new chief.

The Northern Water Tribes were different. They had royalty, heredity based, but the royals weren't separated from citizens as much as this. Katara remembers being friends with the princess.

Woah. Katara doesn't remember where all that came from. Her memories must be coming back at a rapid pace now, triggered by what she experiences in real life.

She glances at Zuko worriedly. She can't let him know how much she remembers. They need to finish their quest to find the woman who will help her. Zuko needs as much of a break as he can get from his own quest.

Liang shows them into a large room with a long couch, table, and a beautifully woven carpet. Large tapestries hang from the wall. A Fire Nation flag hangs in the middle.

Iroh instantly seats himself on the couch and reaches for the tea kettle sitting on the table. Zuko passes the couch and heads towards a balcony attached to the room. Katara decides to follow him.

The prince stares out at the raider's town below them. The sounds of music and the smell of cooking meat and smoke fill the air in the distance. In the sky, the sun is setting and the horizon is starting to turn dark.

"So who's Mai?" Katara asks after a moment.

Zuko crosses his arms. "She was a childhood friend of my sister's. Came from a noble family, lived twenty steps from the palace gates. We were close, I guess."

"What happened?"

Zuko looks sideways at her. "My father gave me the mission and I left the Fire Nation."

He doesn't seem too sad to talk about Mai, but he also isn't being very open, either. Katara can't tell if it's because he just isn't usually open or because he misses her more than he's willing to admit.

But if it was two years ago, Zuko would have only been thirteen or fourteen. Kids at that age have crushes. They don't love. She knows. She had a couple of guys that she flirted with and called her boyfriend but it didn't mean anything. They weren't old enough for it to mean anything.

Katara shakes her head. She's way overthinking it. She should take what Zuko says at face value: he and Mai were close friends as kids and liked each other. Then he left and he hasn't been back for two years. He might miss here a little now and then, but he isn't actively pining for her. He's been busy with his mission. Whatever the two of them had is over now and has been for a long time.

Not that it matters. Zuko can like whoever he wants. Katara doesn't care. At least, that's what she tells herself.

She decides to change the subject. "Why did you tell Ju-Long that I was your bodyguard?"

"You were worried about how you'd be treated here. By telling him that you were my bodyguard, I implied that you are on duty and therefore off-limits, as well as that you are a skilled fighter and can easily fend off his men. No one will mess with you once word gets around."

Katara can't believe he thought of that. She remembers him telling her about the school he went to in the Fire Nation, but she still never thought of him as being clever. Then again, Iroh seems like a senile man with a tea obsession and he's one of the wisest people she knows. Apparently hidden intelligence is a family trait.

She's about to thank him when Liang reappears. He bows to Zuko and says, "The feast is beginning. Ju-Long requests your presence."

Zuko nods to him and then motions to Katara to follow. And just like that, Zuko is back to his prince act and Katara is back to her silence.

She just hopes the food is good, at least.

* * *

Zuko has been to many feasts and banquets in his sixteen years of life. It's part of being a member of the royal family. He learned from a young age to dress up, speak only when necessary, keep the appropriate expression on his face, and to respect the host no matter what. Those weren't just the rules for feasts; they were rules for any time he was around non-relatives. Prince Zuko is a completely different person than who he is inside.

He hasn't had to be Prince Zuko in a long time. Not since he violated the rules years ago.

Still, he's surprised at how easy that persona comes back to him. He fell into the act as soon as he put on his robes with the royal insignia. It was as natural as breathing.

For over two years he's been living completely free. He eats when he wants to and he eats what he wants how he wants. He dresses in whatever he feels like wearing. He wears his hair however he wants - lately these days he's just let it grow free. He speaks about whatever he wants however he wants.

But two years of being wild isn't enough to forget fifteen years of conditioning. When Liang shows them to their seats at the front of the banquet hall, Zuko doesn't even think about sitting until their host, Ju-Long, takes a seat, and then he follows suit. He doesn't have to remember which plate is for what course and which glass to drink out of. He knows exactly how much food is polite to take and how to eat it properly.

Zuko remembers it all, and he feels so out of place. For the last few years all he's dreamed of is catching the Avatar so he can return to this life. Now he's not sure if he's meant to return to this life. Yeah, he's the first born child of the Fire Lord. But he feels like an imposter right now. The Zuko who left the Fire Nation is not the same person he is now. He left a prince. What is he now?

A few of Ju-Long's noble friends come over to chat with him and Iroh. He hates the conversations. They ask about his father and sister. He has to make up something about them doing well. They ask how he's feeling. He tells them he's doing well. They ask him how long he has until he can return home. He tells them soon. Then they give him their condolences and pledge their loyalty. Zuko thanks them.

All lies. He has no idea how his father and sister are doing. They haven't once reached out to him. He's not feeling fine. He's frustrated and confused and out of place. He has no idea how long it will be until he can return home - if he can ever return home. He doesn't want their pity. He can see how they avoid looking in his eyes so they can avoid looking at his scarred left eye. They're only being polite to him out of respect to his father. He knows all too well what the nobles say about him behind his back. It's the same things they said about his mother when she disappeared.

After an hour of painful, forced conversations, Ju-Long brings in entertainers. Firebenders who specialize in tricks rather than fighting put on a show. They tell stories using animated fire figures. They juggle fire balls. They create intricate figures with flames. They make comedic skits.

Zuko finds it an insult to the art of firebending. He's seen it all a hundred times before and has no interest in seeing it again. But he looks over at Katara, who is sitting on his right side between him and Iroh, and she is watching with amazement. Of course she's never seen anything like it before. The only firebending she has witnessed is combat firebending. Zuko is glad that at least she's entertained.

After the Firebenders take their bows and exit, Ju-Long stands and proposes a toast.

"To our Prince Zuko!" he calls out. "We wish him the best of luck on his quest to regain his honor!"

The room full of warriors repeats the message. Zuko gives Ju-Long a respectful nod and drinks to the toast, but inside he feels his anger building up. Does everyone seem to have to bring up his biggest mistake? Zuko can't escape his past. Everyone either hates or pities him.

After the dessert is served and the good wine has all been drunk, the Firebenders clear the middle of the hall and host a friendly competition. Zuko decides it's an appropriate time to make his exit.

He stands. Katara looks up at him. "Where are you going?"

"I'm tired. You should stay. The Firebenders will put on a good show. You'll like it."

She opens her mouth but then closes it without saying anything. Then she says, "See you later, Zuko."

He bids goodbye to Ju-Long, orders Liang to tend to Iroh and Katara, and then exits the building as quietly as possible. The streets of the town are mostly empty, the vast majority of the raiders attending the feast and participating in the festivities. He likes the town best this way: torches lining the street the only way to see in the dark, music in the distance, and he's alone in the cool night air.

Living on a ship means he rarely has moments in which he's truly alone. There are always crewmembers around. Or his uncle. He loves his uncle, but sometimes Iroh is too nosy. Being alone is great. When he's alone, he doesn't have to pretend to be someone he's not or act in a way that's not truly him.

He wanders around for a while, not really sure where he wants to go. After some time - it could be hours, it could minutes, he's totally lost track of time - he finds himself on the deck of the ship. The ship that's been his home for the last two years. The ship that he can't escape but seems to run right back to.

There's a chilly wind on the water. He creates a small flame in his hand to keep himself warm and then just stares out over the waters. He thinks of home. He thinks of his father and his sister and of Mai. He thinks of them and he thinks of how they belonged to another person in another life.

He's spent so long searching for the Avatar that he never stopped to think about whether he wants his old life back. He's changed. Tonight has proven that to him. He can go back to being the prince, but he's not sure it will make him happy. Problem is, he isn't sure what will make him happy. At least there he had stability. Security. Anything he wanted was his.

But he also had to constantly work for his father's approval. His father, who never showed him affection. Who constantly tried to hide him. Who favored his sister over him every time. Who was never satisfied, never proud, never loving.

"Ju-Long was a little disappointed you didn't stay around to compete," he hears a familiar voice say behind him. He turns and sees Katara approaching, a pile of blankets in her arms.

"Fire isn't something you play with." He turns back to staring out over the waters. Katara comes to stand next to him.

"What happened?" she asks. "You told me you hadn't been home in over two years. You didn't tell me that you _couldn't_ go home."

"I was sitting in a war meeting. The general was proposing to use young, inexperienced Fire Nation soldiers on the front lines as a distraction. They would have all died. I spoke out and told him it was wrong."

"It was wrong," Katara agrees.

"No. It was wrong of me to speak out. It was disrespectful. The general challenged me to an Agni Kai - a duel to the death between Firebenders. I had to accept. When I showed up, it wasn't the general I had to fight. Because the general was trusted by my father, it was my father that I had really disrespected."

He glances over at her. She's staring at him with wide eyes. Wide eyes full of horror. She may have lost her village, but she's still so innocent. At least she has real enemies that she can be angry at. Her nightmares are of faceless Fire Nation Raiders. Zuko's nightmares look himself in the mirror.

He drops his eyes. "I refused to fight him. He was my father, and he was the Fire Lord. I had no chance. He told me I was a coward for not fighting and that I had no honor. He banished me and gave me a mission, and only if I completed the mission could I return home and have my honor restored."

Zuko's hand tightens into a fist at his side. The anger has never faded, even after all these years. "Oh, and he burned off half of my face. Can't forget that."

For a minute, there's just the sound of the ocean. Then he feels her hand gently loosen his fist and she intertwines their fingers. He looks at her in surprise. She isn't looking at him with pity or disgust like everyone else. There's only understanding and compassion in her eyes.

"You're not a coward," she says. "Sometimes it takes more courage to back away from a fight. And it always takes courage to speak up for what you believe is right."

There's a strange feeling inside of him that he can't give a name to. He doesn't know what to say so he looks out again. He isn't sure why he told her the truth, but he's glad he did. His anger just seems to dissipate around her. She has such a safe and calming presence.

"I came out here because Ju-Long is setting off something called fireworks," she says after a minute. "I don't know what they are, but Iroh said I'd like them. And also that the best view would be from the ship. Do you want to watch them with me?"

He's so relieved she's changing the subject. And while he doesn't really care for fireworks, he remembers how in awe she'd been of the Firebender show earlier.

"Sure," he says. Katara lays out the blankets she'd brought on the deck and then sits down. He takes a seat next to her.

"So what exactly are they?" she asks. "Are they dangerous?"

Zuko can't help but smile. Just a little one, but a smile nonetheless. "No. They're like exploding stars."

A loud popping sound comes from the island. Katara flinches. A second later, the sky explodes into brilliant colors.

"Those are fireworks," he says, pointing. "If you lay down, you don't have to crane your neck to see them."

He lays down. And then he does something that feels completely natural even though it's completely impulsive: he spreads his arm straight out, inviting Katara to come closer. And she does. She curls right up into his side, resting her head right next to his shoulder. Her skin is colder than his but there's a different kind of heat between them. A kind that transcends physical temperatures. It spreads from where they're touching to his whole body.

He can't describe exactly what he's feeling. All he knows is that he's not angry or confused or frustrated - in this moment, he's completely content. Happy, even.

Unlike at the feast, where he felt out of place, he feels completely whole right now. He knows that he's right where he's meant to be.

He turns his neck to look at her. The sparkling embers of the fireworks in the sky are reflected in her eyes, wide open in amazement. Even her mouth is open just a little.

She's so beautiful. He's noticed it before, but never appreciated it. And it's not just her appearance - it's the softness and compassion in her eyes when she talks to him, the strength and flexibility of her body when she waterbends, and the brightness of her teeth when she smiles or laughs.

She watches the fireworks. He watches her.

They both change that night.


	11. B1C11: Moments of Truth

**Disclaimer:** All rights belong to Nickelodeon, Bryan Konietzko, Michael Dante DiMartino, and all the men and women that created the A:TLA show, books, and comics. I take no credit, and I do not mean to break any copyright rules. This is simply a work of fiction made for enjoyment. No money is being made. The lyrics are from the song "The Run and Go" by Twenty One Pilots

**Rating**: General Audiences. Warning: some scenes contain dark themes and minor violence

**Author's Note: **this is a loaded chapter. Some angst, some fluff, even a decent amount of foreshadowing...

* * *

**Chapter 11 - Moments of Truth**

_Don't wanna call you in the nighttime_

_Don't wanna give you all my pieces_

_Don't wanna hand you all my trouble_

_Don't wanna give you all my demons_

_You'll have to watch me struggle_

_From several rooms away_

_But tonight I'll need you to stay_

Zuko is just pulling his hair up when a knock on the door sounds. "Yes?" he calls.

His assigned servant, Liang, enters and bows. "Master Ju-Long wishes to have breakfast with you before you leave," he says.

"Is my uncle coming?"

Liang clears his throat. "Ju-Long wishes it to be a private meeting, your Highness."

"I see." Zuko isn't worried about a threat. He can defend himself, and anyway the nobleman is too good-natured. He is, however, worried about the nature of the meeting. Why wouldn't Ju-Long want Iroh present? "I will be with him in a moment."

Liang bows and backs out of the room. Zuko finishes dressing and exits. Liang is waiting outside to escort him. He takes him to a small balcony dining area. Ju-Long is sitting on a cushion behind a table filled with all sorts of foods - fruits, small cakes, rice bowls, fish, and bread. A kettle of tea and a jar of water sit in the middle of the food.

Ju-Long waves for him to sit down and then waves for the servants and guards to leave. Zuko sits across from the man.

"Was the feast last night to your pleasing?" the nobleman asks, reaching for a platter of fruit.

"I was honored."

"You left early." Ju-Long doesn't look up. Zuko watches him carefully. He doesn't know where this conversation is going, and he's starting to get a little suspicious.

"I am unaccustomed to being surrounded by so many strangers. I have not attended a social event in years. You will excuse my rudeness."

Ju-Long waves him off casually. "I felt no disrespect. You are free to do as you choose. I was just curious when your bodyguard stayed behind after you left."

"I feel no threat here. And I wanted to be alone."

Ju-Long looks up at him and smiles humorlessly. "I am pleased to hear that you feel no threat in my territory, but you must know that as a member of the royal family, you are always a target. Going anywhere alone is dangerous."

Zuko holds eye contact with him. "I am not helpless. I can defend myself."

"Of course. I did not mean to imply that." Ju-Long picks up the kettle. "Tea?"

Zuko nods, not because he wants tea but because it would be impolite to refuse. He's still not sure what Ju-Long wants to really speak about.

Ju-Long sets down the kettle and passes the steaming saucer to Zuko. "May I be honest with you?" he asks. "I think there's more to your bodyguard than what is on the surface. She wears the clothing of the Fire Nation and apparently worked for the Earth Nation, but I don't think she's from there."

Zuko raises an eyebrow. "Where do you think she's from?" he asks coolly.

Ju-Long takes a deep breath. "This is going to sound crazy, but I think she's descended from the Water Nation."

"The Water Nation was destroyed by my great grandfather a hundred years ago."

The man fidgets awkwardly. "Yes, clearly. And an impressive and successful move that was. But there were a few that escaped."

Zuko takes a sip of tea. "What makes you think she's related to one of them?"

"Her eyes. Blue eyes are incredibly rare outside of the Water Nation bloodlines. She has the purest blue eyes I've ever seen."

The prince has to admit that Ju-Long has a point. And he's proven to be much more observant than most.

"I don't make it my business to know the heritage of those in my employment," Zuko says evenly. "As long as they prove their loyalty, I don't need to know where they came from."

Ju-Long nods. "Of course. I understand. I just wanted to bring it to your attention. If she is descended from the Water Nation, then she might harbor some resentment against you for the genocide of her people. I wanted you to be aware of the possibility."

"Your concern is appreciated. I will keep in mind what you said."

Of course, Ju-Long has no idea how understanding and compassionate Katara really is. She doesn't blame Zuko for the crimes Sozin committed. She treats him as his own person.

Zuko sets down his tea saucer. "Is that all you wanted to speak with me about?"

"I have one more question." Ju-Long offers Zuko the tray of cakes. He takes one to be polite. "Last night you mentioned you were close to finishing your mission. I was surprised, as the Avatar disappeared a hundred years ago without a trace. Have you found evidence of his whereabouts?"

Zuko chews and swallows slowly, deciding how best to answer. "I found something. You understand that I can't share the details."

Ju-Long nods. "And if you find the Avatar, are you strong enough to capture him? He is the master of the four elements."

"He is also a hundred years old. And I have many skilled Firebenders at my service, including my uncle, whose reputation speaks for itself."_ And a master Waterbender_, he doesn't add.

Truth is, he never thought his mission through past finding the Avatar. If the Avatar really is the master of all four elements, then Zuko doesn't stand a chance, even with his uncle at his side. It doesn't matter, though; Zuko would do anything to regain his honor. When he first set out, he took huge risks and barged forward impulsively. He didn't worry about dying because he had nothing to live for without his place in the Fire Nation.

Now, though, he's not sure he feels the same way. He has people who he cares about and who care about him in return. Death is starting to seem like too high a price. He's only sixteen years old. He has a lifetime to find and capture the Avatar.

Ju-Long's voice breaks through his thoughts. "I just worry, my prince," he says. "I admire your strength and determination. You have never given up despite having all the odds against you in your mission, and you have always kept your head held high. I believe you will make a great Fire Lord someday - that is, if you don't die trying to capture the Avatar first."

Zuko isn't sure how to react. For a long minute he just stares at the other man. Zuko knows his story is well known among the nobles of the Fire Nation. He's heard how the others talk of him behind his back: they call him weak, an embarrassment, a liability not an asset. _Now his sister, _they say with glowing eyes, _she's powerful and strong. A proper heir. Appropriately named after her grandfather, the great Azulon._

He's heard those opinions so many times that he didn't realize there were other sides. Ju-Long has been a good host during this visit, but Zuko thought it was out of respect to his father. He never would have guessed that Ju-Long acted this way out of admiration for him.

Zuko finally recovers enough to say, "My mission is of the utmost importance. I will not act rashly and jeopardize the fate the Fire Nation."

Ju-Long nods in respect. "As I expected, Prince Zuko. Thank you for speaking with me today. You have allayed many of my fears."

The two stand. Ju-Long bows. "If you require any other assistance, let me know. I eagerly await news of your success."

Zuko bows back. "Your hospitality was most welcome."

The rest of the morning he's stuck in a strange state of mind. On one hand, he's unmeasurably happy to know that there are people who are on his side. Iroh has always been. His crewmen. Now Ju-Long. And, of course, Katara. He always thought that his father took everything good away from him when he stripped him of his honor, but apparently there's enough left in him for people to support.

On the other hand, he's confused. How can these people like a man without honor? How can they trust and believe in someone who has lost the privilege to be trusted and believed in? Honor is everything, and Zuko has none.

He's still struggling with this internal conflict when Iroh comes to tell him that the ship is ready for departure. He follows his uncle out, partly relieved to be leaving Ju-Long behind. Ju-Long may think he respects Zuko, but if he really knew him, he wouldn't.

The same thing goes for Katara, Zuko realizes. She has no idea what horror waits for them on Mount Taku. And Zuko is leading her straight there under pretenses that he's doing it for her benefit, not for his own.

He remembers last night clearly. It was so perfect it was almost a dream. He wants a million more moments that feel like that.

They can't go to Mount Taku, he decides. He can't do that to Katara. He doesn't _want _to do that to her. Iroh was right; he can be patient and wait until Katara gets her memories back. Besides, it will give him more time with her.

Because that's the truth: he knows his time with her is limited. She may think she likes him, but she doesn't truly know him. He may have opened up about his lowest moment, but she doesn't know the truth of how deeply it has affected him. She doesn't understand how lost he is without his crown and without his honor. She has no idea how many issues he has. But she's observant, and one day she'll see straight through him. And once she does, she'll want to get away as quickly as possible.

She is way better than him in every way. Once she realizes that, she'll leave. It's as simple as that. So Zuko has to maximize the time he has with her. The Avatar has waited a hundred years; he can wait a few weeks more.

Zuko just needs to figure out another destination before they reach the Earth Kingdom. And it needs to be a believable one.

"May I ask why Ju-Long wanted to speak with you?" Iroh asks as they board the ship.

"He was concerned about me. Said he didn't want me to die searching for the Avatar because he thought I'd make a good Fire Lord someday."

Iroh smiles. "See, Zuko? The whole world isn't against you."

"The whole world isn't. But that doesn't mean the universe isn't."

After all, why would the universe send him a perfect, beautiful girl who is destined to leave him? Why would it taunt him like that if it truly wanted him to be happy?

Beside him, Iroh sighs. "You think the universe cares more than it does."

He heads inside, probably to make a cup of tea or play some Pai Sho in the navigation room. Zuko turns and almost runs into Katara.

She's still wearing the Fire Nation clothes from yesterday. She smiles at him when she sees him. Zuko considers himself a pretty confident and headstrong person, but he's pretty awkward when it comes to girls he likes. He remembers embarrassing himself a million times in front of Mai back when he still lived in the Fire Nation. The difference between Mai and Katara is that Mai would highlight his mistakes with sarcastic comments. He gets the feeling Katara won't do the same.

He's feeling especially awkward because they never really said anything else last night. After the fireworks, Zuko walked with her to her room. Then they said goodnight and parted ways until now. What if she wants to talk about what happened? He's not really sure what happened himself. He just did what felt natural in the moment.

But he also doesn't want to call it nothing because it wasn't nothing. It was something. He's just not sure how much of something it was yet.

"I really appreciate you doing this," she says. "Finding me help for my lost memories. It's really thoughtful."

"Yeah. It's nothing." Crap. Why does she have to look so cheerful? Now he feels even more horrible than ever.

She smiles again. "I hope you didn't over eat during our stay. I'm looking forward to training today."

He can't help but smirk as he says, "You won't be after you see what I have planned."

"Sure."

She rolls her eyes and walks off. Once again Zuko is shocked at how easy it is to be around her. He doesn't overthink everything, he doesn't trip over words or retreat into his comfort zone of anger - he just does and says what feels right in the moment and it's like he's a completely different person.

She _makes_ him a completely different person.

* * *

Okay, so maybe she underestimated how exhausting training with Zuko could be. After an hour of practicing the self-defense and attacking movements he's been teaching her the past week, her arms feel like jelly and her legs are as heavy as lead. She has countless bruises from blocking punches over and over again and a light sheen of sweat drips down her face.

Katara wipes her forehead with the back of her hand and looks longingly at the water flasks sitting next to Iroh on the other side of the deck.

Zuko sees where she's looking. "One more time," he says. She swears he's been saying that for the last hour.

She raises her hands in front of her and sets her feet in the proper position. He does the same and they circle around each other for a minute. He tries a punch. She knocks it to the side.

"Good. Now try with the other side. It's harder, but it will leave an opening for you to counterattack."

He punches again. This time she blocks with her left hand and brings her right hand forward for a chest punch. He catches her fist in his hand right before she hits him.

"Exactly." He releases her and steps back. "Now this time I'm not going to stop to give you instructions. I want to see how long you can hold out."

Katara dies a little inside. _You promised one more time! _she wants to yell, but she doesn't. Instead she resets. She isn't a wimp, and no matter how tired she is, she won't stop before he does.

It's amazing how slow a fight can seem when you're in the moment. The whole thing was over in a minute, but it felt much longer. Still, she ended up breathlessly lying on her back on the deck, her heart racing and her blood pumping.

She never expected to win. Zuko's been training his entire life. She's been training for a week. She's still happy about how long she lasted (hey, a minute against an expert fighter is pretty good).

Zuko leans over and offers her a hand. She takes it and he pulls her up.

"Not bad. You're learning fast."

She notes with slight disgust that he's not even out of breath. She probably looks like a mess, sweaty and breathing heavily and frizzy hair, and he's just standing there completely untouched. Not fair.

"At this pace," he says, "You might land a hit on me by next year."

Oh, that does it. Katara narrows her eyes and him and then suddenly whips around, waterbending a stream to splash him right in his face and soak his perfect hair. As soon as she realizes what she does she covers her mouth in shock. He just stands there, his wet hair completely covering his face and dripping onto the deck. She's about to apologize when he laughs.

She swears the entire ship freezes at the sound. All the crewmen around are staring at him in stunned surprise. Even Iroh puts his saucer down and is watching curiously.

She shuts her mouth and allows herself to smile. Zuko may beat her in hand-to-hand combat for now, but she's found ways to break through his walls.

He reaches his hand up and pushes his hair back out of his face. He's still smiling when he makes eye contact with her. Then he steps back and holds a hand out, palm out. A flame appears in his hand.

"You started this," he warns before throwing the ball of fire her way. She blocks it with a stream of water and then runs to the railing and throws herself off the ship.

A few seconds later she rises again on a platform of water. He may have the advantage when they fight without their powers, but when they're bending, she has the entire ocean at her command.

She waves her arms and a wall of water sweeps across the deck, heading straight towards Zuko. He jumps in the air and throws his hands back, creating a boost with flames. When the water recedes, he drops back to the ship and lands in a crouched position.

He sends a series of fireballs her way. She weaves in between them, shooting whips of water back his way. He dissolves them into steam with flames.

She leaps off her water platform and hits the deck hard, sending the remains of her platform flying at him. He creates a divide in the middle of it and pushes the two halves of the water away from him.

Katara is about to start another attack when she hears the sound of a clearing throat. She looks at the source and sees Iroh standing near the cabin, his arms crossed and his tunic completely soaked. She glances and Zuko and then they both start laughing.

Iroh squeezes out a sleeve. "I think you both have trained enough today," he remarks wryly.

Katara waterbends the pool of water at his feet away. "I'm sorry," she says, but she can't wipe her smile off her face.

Iroh uses his firebending to steam himself dry before picking up his tea tray and heading inside. Katara watches him go before turning back to Zuko. "He's not really mad, do you think?"

Zuko shakes his head. "No. I've never seen him happier."

She suspects the old general's happiness has something to do with Zuko's. She herself is also happy to see Zuko smiling. He'd been so moody and angry when she'd first met him. Now he's almost a completely different person.

She thinks of last night. Hearing his story had made her so sad. He's too young to have suffered such a rejection, and by own father at that. She understands now how much he holds inside. She understands why his mission is so important to him.

What she doesn't understand is why he's trying so hard to please people who don't truly love him. If his father really loved him, he wouldn't have banished him and permanently scarred him. Can't Zuko see that the person who really loves him has been on this ship with him for the past two years?

Of course, it's easier for her to see it. She's on the outside looking in. All she can do is stay close and hope she opens his eyes.

Zuko walks over to where his uncle was sitting and picks up the two drink flasks. He tosses on to Katara. "I think you've earned this."

She drinks it gratefully. Although she'd been barely able to stand just a few minutes ago, she now feels oddly energized and refreshed. Maybe it was the waterbending. Maybe it was the shared laughter. Whatever it was, she's feeling more alive than she's felt in a while.

Katara thinks again of last night. She'd been completely surprised by Zuko's openness, not just with the story but when he held her as they watched the fireworks. She'd been so happy. She can tell he's a little unsure about it all still, but she's trying to make it as comfortable as possible. She knows it's a big step for him. For so long he's been focused only on his mission; he isn't used to bringing other things into his life.

She was worried he'd wake up today and decide it was a mistake, but after the last few minutes, she's not worried anymore. She just hopes it lasts.

* * *

After dinner, Iroh and some of the crewmembers pull out strange looking objects and set them out on the deck. Katara follows them curiously.

"What is this?" she asks, poking suspiciously at a metal frame with strings.

"That's a harp. It's used to make music." Iroh strums lightly, and beautiful sounds come from it. "Every month we host a music night. We may be far from home, but we're not going to forget our traditions so easily."

Katara doesn't remember there being music in her tribe. She's sure there was something, but it obviously wasn't a very important part of their lifestyle.

The men start to warm up on their instruments. It doesn't sound very good. Katara hopes it sounds better when they play all together.

Zuko peeks his head out of the cabin door. When he sees the instruments he rolls his eyes. Katara waves to him and motions him over.

"Are you going to stay and listen?" she asks. He glances distastefully at the players.

"Are you?"

Katara shrugs. "Why not? According to Iroh, it's an important part of your culture."

He sighs deeply. "Of course he said that." He rubs his eyes with his palm. "Fine. I can stay."

She beams at him. "It'll be fun!"

The remaining crewmembers form a loose circle around the musicians. Some sit on stools or blankets and others just take a seat on the deck. Two torches are set up on either side of the semi-circle of musicians. They flicker brightly in the dark.

Katara and Zuko sit on the outer edge of the circle of spectators. "Trust me," Zuko had said. "It can get loud."

The musicians count off and start playing together. Although "together" is a generous term. If the song is supposed to sound like that, then she doesn't like Fire Nation music, but she gets the feeling it's not the song.

Zuko leans over. "That's supposed to a classic Fire Nation folk song," he remarks. "I grew up hearing it and I can barely recognize it."

She puts a hand to her mouth to stifle her laughter. It really doesn't sound horrible, just not together. At all.

They continue listening. A chilly breeze cuts through air. Katara finds herself rubbing her arms to stay warm. The temperature is always fine until the sun goes down. If she was wearing her furs, she'd be fine. But she's still wearing her Fire Nation attire, which is much more revealing.

She decides to take a risk and lean against Zuko. He's always warm - one of the perks of being a Firebender.

He completely surprises her by shifting so that she can lean against his chest and wrapping his arms around her. It's a pleasant surprise, though.

"Is this okay?" he asks. His voice isn't as forceful as it usually is. Katara thinks it's sweet that he's a little nervous.

She leans her head back against him. "It's perfect."

The musicians play a variety of songs. There's a sad song that isn't quite as sad as it should be (it's hard to really get into the emotion of it when the horn is completely out of tune). There's an upbeat song that all the crewmen clap along to. There's a song where one man stands and sings. The lyrics are of the changing seasons.

During another song in which the musicians get a bit off tempo from each other, Zuko whispers in her ear, "You'd think they'd be better after two years on this ship. But I think they've only gotten worse."

She can't help but laugh quietly. Truth is, she doesn't care how good or bad the musicians are. In the moment, she doesn't care that she's lost in life, just drifting. She doesn't care that she's still missing half of her memories. She doesn't care that she's supposedly with the enemy.

What matters is that she feels so warm. And it's not just Zuko's arms around her - it's a heat that comes from within her. Pure, unbridled happiness. She may have lost her tribe, but she has a new home here. She may have lost her family, but she's found new people to care about. It's not the same - how can it be? - but it doesn't have to be. She's not replacing her family with Zuko and Iroh, but she is finding a way to move on from the devastating loss.

When the musicians finish playing, they give them a standing ovation. They bow and begin packing up. The crewmembers start shuffling inside. It's getting late.

Iroh makes his way over to her. "So, what did you think?" he asks.

"It was definitely something," she replies with a little laugh. "I enjoyed it."

His eyes shine. "It pleases me to hear that. It's not often we have new audience members." He looks over her shoulder at Zuko. "I'm glad you made it too, Zuko. Perhaps next time you'll join us."

Katara turns around. "You play an instrument?"

Zuko shakes his head. "He's joking. It's not very funny."

Iroh chuckles. "Still working on his sense of humor," he tells Katara. Then he bids them goodnight and follows the others inside.

Soon they're the only ones still outside. The torches are still burning faintly. Katara finds herself staring up at the stars. They're shining brightly tonight.

"There's a good view of them from the crow's nest," Zuko says. She looks over to see him watching her.

"Yeah?"

"Come." He heads over to the ladder rungs on the side of the steam tower.

Katara wraps her fingers around the metal rungs. "Is it safe?"

"Go first. If you fall, I'll catch you."

She realizes she trusts him when she starts climbing without hesitation. She makes sure to not look down until she pulls herself up into the lookout tower. When she does look out, she finds the view stunning.

The crescent moon reflects beautifully over the water. The small waves ripple the image, almost like a flag waving in the wind. The stars are spread out overhead, creating a map of the cosmos just for her.

Zuko pulls himself up a minute later. There isn't much room in the lookout; it's only meant for one person. She finds she doesn't mind the lack of space.

"Do you know any constellations?" he asks.

"The mother bear. It's that grouping over there." She points. "And the little bear."

"This one?" He points. She takes his hand and moves it.

"There."

She lets her hand linger on his for a few seconds longer than necessary.

"The thing I love about the stars is that they're the one thing that hasn't changed." Katara holds her arms tightly. "Everything in my old life is gone. My village is destroyed. My family is dead. But the stars? They're still the same."

Zuko nods. "I understand."

Katara stares at the familiar constellations. "We had a legend in our tribe about the mother bear. One winter there was a bad storm and she lost sight of her cub. She searched the whole world looking for him but never found him. When she died, the spirits were moved by her desperate love for her child and they immortalized them both in the stars." She shakes her head. "Problem is, she's still chasing her cub in the stars. It's not a happy ending."

"Happen endings aren't as common as stories depict," Zuko says quietly. She notices he's staring at the constellation with a wistful look in his eyes. He turns to her. "What if you have it wrong? What if the cub is searching for his mother? Destined to never find her?"

Katara doesn't have an answer for him. "I think the moral of the story is that sometimes we have to let go of the people we love. Sometimes we're just destined to be separated."

He looks back at the stars. "Yeah," he says, his voice oddly subdued. "I think you're right."

She reaches over and takes his hand. There's still so many things he hasn't opened up about, but she's patient. He doesn't have to share everything at once. She trusts he'll tell her when he's ready. For now, she's just going to be here for him.

He looks down at their intertwined hands, and then at her. She sees what looks like guilt in his eyes.

"Is something wrong?" she asks gently.

He takes a deep breath. "I have a confession. The woman we're going to, to help you get your memories back? She's a very, very dangerous witch. I don't want to take you there anymore."

She can tell that he's waiting for her to react. But she's not upset. She knows she has every right to be, but there's not a hint of anger in her. She's spent so much time being angry and hurt and upset; she's tired of letting those emotions rule over her.

"Thanks for being honest. If you don't feel that it's safe to go, then I trust your judgement." She gives him a small smile.

He stares at her in shock. "That's it? You're not mad?"

She shakes her head. "No, Zuko. I'm not mad."

He opens his mouth. "But - "

And then she wraps her arms around his neck and kisses him. It's an impulsive move, but one that feels right. Maybe she's still riding on the highs from the night; whatever it is, she feels confident enough to make the bold move.

When she finally pulls away, he's watching her with a mix of surprise and something else that she can't name.

"I don't deserve you, Katara," he says.

"You underestimate yourself, Zuko. You're a better person than you give yourself credit for."

He shakes his head. "What do you see in me? I'm a banished prince with no honor," he adds bitterly, turning away.

She places her hand on the side of his face and turns it back her way. "You are more than that," she tells him firmly. "You just need to start believing it yourself."

He looks down. "I wish I could," he admits. She holds his hand tighter.

"Start with letting me stay," she says. She leans her head against his shoulder. "I'm not here out of pity. I'm not here because I have to be. I'm here because I _want_ to be."

He doesn't say anything more, but he also doesn't pull away. She accepts it as a small victory. She wants him to believe the good inside of him but for tonight, she'll take watching the stars with him.

He's a deeply damaged person. It's going to take time to undo years of abuse. Katara is a patient person. She has no intention of leaving yet.

Not when she's just starting to break through to him.


	12. B1C12: The Storm

**Disclaimer:** All rights belong to Nickelodeon, Bryan Konietzko, Michael Dante DiMartino, and all the men and women that created the A:TLA show, books, and comics. I take no credit, and I do not mean to break any copyright rules. This is simply a work of fiction made for enjoyment. No money is being made. The lyrics are from the song "Hurricane Drunk" by Florence and the Machine

**Rating**: General Audiences. Warning: some scenes contain dark themes and minor violence

**Chapter 12 - The Storm**

_No walls can keep me protected, n__o sleep_

_Nothing in between me and the rain_

_And you can't save me now_

_I'm in the grip of a hurricane_

_I'm gonna blow myself away_

_No hope, d__on't want shelter_

_No calm, n__othing to keep me from the storm_

_And you can't hold me down_

_'Cause I belong to the hurricane_

_It's gonna blow this all away_

_Firebenders jump off the sides of the ship and start attacking. Everything disintegrates into chaos. Katara feels her mother grabbing her shoulders and pulling her away._

"_No, Mom!" she protests. "I want to help! I can help fight!"_

"_No! You must escape, Katara!"_

_More Firebenders emerge from the ships. The people from her village try to fight them off, but they're hopelessly outnumbered and unprepared. Katara watches with horror as her father defeats one soldier, only to turn and immediately be hit with a whip of fire from another Bender. He falls into the snow and doesn't get up._

"_Dad!" she screams, lunging out of her mother's grip. She summons water and sends the Firebender flying backwards into the icy wall. _

"_Katara!" she hears her mother scream._

_She turns to see a man holding her mother, a knife against her throat. _

"_No!" She runs but she isn't fast enough. All around her, her people are being burned and chased. The air is full of screams and the roar of fire._

_She feels someone grab her arm. "We have to go, Katara! We have to escape!"_

_She turns to see her brother, Sokka, dragging her away. He has a bag slung over his shoulder._

"_We can't just leave them," she cries, digging her heels into the snow. "I can fight! I can help defeat the Firebenders!"_

"_No, Katara. You can't." She can see the sorrow in Sokka's eyes. "There are dozens of Firebenders. We have to leave while we still can."_

_She feels torn. All around her, her life is being destroyed. Her friends and family killed. The Firebenders are ruthless. Is life worth living without her people?_

_But staying to fight would be suicide. She knows her parents wouldn't want her to stay. Her mother always used to tell her, "Sometimes it takes courage to back away from a fight." Katara has the feeling this is one of those fights._

_She reluctantly follows Sokka as they weave their way between huts and run for the open sea. She keeps her hand in Sokka's the entire time. She's lost too many members of her family already; she's not going to lose him, too._

_They escape the warzone and make a break for the ocean. A few Firebenders are hot on their trail. Katara whirls around and encases them in an ice block._

"_It won't hold for long!" she warns. "We need to get out of here!"_

_Sokka points towards the waterline. "There are some canoes tied up. I managed to grab some supplies."_

_As soon as they reach the boats, Sokka unties it and pushes off from the shore. Katara sinks the other boats and then uses her waterbending to speed them away. _

"_We should head for the North Pole," Katara says when they're at a safe distance. "We can stay there."_

_She can tell Sokka's hesitant about going to the place where Yue died, but he eventually nods. It's the closest place they have to home now._

_But the next day, the Fire Nation catches up to them. Their steam-powered ships are faster than Sokka and Katara's canoe, and the iron hulls can carve straight through the ice. Katara and Sokka flee into the ice tundra, hoping to lose the enemy in the frozen wasteland. _

_The Firebenders are determined, though. They don't let up. The next day, a horrible snow storm blows across the land. Katara and Sokka stumble away from their pursuit, hand in hand. Fireballs blow past their heads from behind while snow and hail and icy winds buffer them from all sides. _

_Katara knows there's no escape this time. She slips on the ice and goes down hard. Sokka's hand is ripped out of hers. She gets up immediately but can't find him. The snow is too thick. The winds are too strong. The Fire Nation is too close._

_She uses the last bit of her strength to create an ice sphere around her, big enough that it should incorporate Sokka. He can't have gone too far. Not in this weather._

_When the weather calms down and the Fire Nation leaves, Katara will break it open. But for now, she and Sokka need a shelter, a safe haven. She packs on the ice, finding strength inside of her that she didn't know she had._

_When she's finished, there's only silence. She collapses in exhaustion. She can rest, she tells herself. Just for a few minutes. Then she'll find Sokka again._

_Her eyes close and she sleeps dreamlessly for the next one hundred years._

Katara wakes up suddenly, sitting upright in her bed. She can feel her body shaking and every breath is gasped in and out.

She's had nightmares since waking up. Usually she's being chased by masked Fire Nation soldiers or watching her village being destroyed again. They're scary, but she knows they're just dreams. This one felt real, however.

She doesn't think it was just a dream. It felt way too real. It had to be a memory. It had to be _the_ memory, the last thing she remembered before waking up and meeting Zuko.

She puts her head in her hands and tries to take deep breaths. Sokka was there. He was there, with her, the entire time. Right up until the end. He could still be alive, right? If he was encased in the ice with her, he has to be around still. Maybe he was still buried under the snow when Zuko found her. Maybe she missed him.

The thought of him being alone breaks her heart. He'll have no idea of what happened. He'll find out what she died, about the village being destroyed. He'll try and go to the Northern Pole to find her and he'll find that destroyed, too. And the entire time, he'll be completely alone.

Sokka is a people person. He thrives around others, even if he doesn't always act like it. He hates being alone. She can't leave him there.

Katara has to find him. He's all she has left of her past. And he's her brother - her dorky, sarcastic, brave, sweet brother.

She makes it to the door of her room before she hesitates. Of course she has to go and save her brother - but what about Zuko? She can't just leave him. He's just started to open up. He's at his most vulnerable right now, and she's about to tell him that she has to leave.

Her hand freezes on the doorknob. This is an impossible situation. On one hand she has her brother, who's stuck with her through everything in life. On the other hand, she has Zuko, a deeply powerful and damaged person who is on a tightrope between good and bad. One push to either side and he's gone. She can't be the push that ruins him.

And the truth is, she doesn't _want_ to leave him. She likes him. She'll never forget the first time he held her, or the first time she made him laugh. She loves the thrill of practicing bending with him. She likes his wry humor that only comes out when he's feeling comfortable.

No, Katara can't leave. But she can't abandon her brother, either. Somehow she has to convince Zuko to go back with her.

The prospect of her challenge already wears at her. Zuko is obsessed with getting his honor back. She can't figure out why he doesn't understand that honor is not something that's given or taken away, it's something a person earns by their actions. Zuko has earned his honor time and time again - when he offered her a place to stay on his ship, when he told all his crew members to hide while he fought the kraken, when he came up with a convincing story to protect her on Whale Tail Island. And above all, when he stuck up for his people in front of his father and the war general.

She doesn't know if she can help him realize that, but she hopes she can at least distract him from his quest for a little longer.

* * *

Zuko knows who it is when he hears the knock on the door, but he's not sure he wants to answer it.

He likes Katara. He enjoys having another powerful Bender around to practice with, and he enjoys her presence in general. He likes that she doesn't pity him when he opens up or get mad at him when he stays closed off.

He likes her. But he's scared of how fast everything is happening between them.

It was nice when they spent their days training together, even flirting a little. It was nice when they spend their evenings together, watching fireworks or watching whatever entertainment the crewmen put on. He likes talking to her, and he likes being around her. But kissing? That's an intimacy he's not sure he's ready for. It's opening up himself in a completely different way. Before, he could pretend they were just close friends. He could deny the stronger feelings that have been slowly growing in him since the day he met her. Now there's no cap and all these emotions are spilling out.

Emotions are weakness. Zuko's growing soft.

Some people, he's decided, can be strong and emotional. Like Katara. She can be open and honest and compassionate and still be strong. She has that luxury in life. Zuko is royalty, a prince. He can't show weakness because it will be exploited, turned against him.

At the same time, he knows he's not royalty anymore. Not until he captures the Avatar and his father restores his title and his honor. If there's ever a time to let himself relax, it's now. Because he'll never get the opportunity again.

She knocks again. She's not going away anytime soon. They live on a freaking boat. He's going to have to face her eventually; might as well be now.

He opens the door. He was expecting her to be calm and ask to come in, to talk to him. She'd try to convince him that he's better off without his throne and his Fire Nation family and that he should be happy for his freedom. The same things Iroh has been telling him for the past two years.

But she isn't calm. Her hair is frizzy and unkept and she has bags under her eyes, as if she didn't sleep well.

"What's wrong?" He opens the door wider and stands back, inviting her to enter. She pushes past him and sits on the edge of his bed.

When he sits next to her, she starts talking. "I remembered what happened the day of the attack at my village. I just dreamt it, but it wasn't a dream. It was a memory." She takes a deep breath. "My brother, Sokka, grabbed my arm and convinced me to flee. We barely made it out. There were a dozen Firebenders on our trail. I froze them in a block of ice long enough for us to get to a boat and escape. But they caught up to us later, in their iron ships. We fled into the wilderness and they followed us. There was a huge blizzard and we got separated. I knew we couldn't survive the weather and escape the Fire Nation so I created an ice sphere around us. I only meant for it to last long enough to protect us from the storm but I must have made it too thick." She looks over at him. "I woke up when you found me. I didn't remember anything, so I thought I was alone. But I wasn't. My brother was somewhere in that ice, too."

Two Water Tribe survivors? Obviously Katara doesn't remember anything about the Avatar, but perhaps her brother does.

"You want to go back and look for him," Zuko guesses.

She nods. "I know you're on an important mission, but do you think we could go back? Just for a few days. I can't leave him alone. He's all I have left."

"We can make a quick trip. But he may not have survived like you did."

He doesn't want to hurt her, but he doesn't want her to get all excited only to be disappointed again. He knows exactly what she's going through; in the early days of his Avatar search, he'd also asked around about his mother. One time he received what he thought was undeniable evidence and he spent a week following it. In the end, the person he found wasn't his mother. He was so distraught after the experience that he vowed to never search for her again. He couldn't get his hopes up like that again, only for them to be crushed.

But he understands that she needs to check. Whether her brother is dead or alive, she needs closure. Zuko still doesn't have closure about his mother, and it still haunts him. If he can spare Katara from that, then the least he can do is order his men back to the South Pole.

She leans forward and hugs him. He awkwardly pats her back.

"Thank you so much. I owe you."

Zuko hates what he's about to say, but it has to be said. "If you find your brother, then you have to leave."

She pulls back and stares at him, confusion and a little bit of hurt in her eyes. Zuko hates that look. He hates that he's the reason for it.

"What do you mean?"

"If you find your brother, then you have to stay with him. You're the only two Water Tribe members left. You have to preserve your culture. Find someplace to settle down and start rebuilding."

"But why do I have to leave?" She reaches forward and takes his hand. "I don't want to leave you, Zuko. I just met you."

He tries to ignore the way his heart clenches painfully in his chest, as if trying to keep his mouth from speaking. "That's why. You just met me. You think you know me, but you don't. You see this image of me in your head, this image of a damaged prince on an impossible quest. You think I'm chasing at something that doesn't exist and that I'll never find happiness unless I give up. And you think that you can save me and turn me good, with love or hope or something." He throws his arms in the air. "But you can't save me, okay? And I'll never be happy with a simple life. My destiny is to rule over the Fire Nation, and I intend to fulfill it. I'll never rest until I regain my honor and my throne. You can't change my mind. No one can."

She stares at him with so much sadness that he has to look away. But the sadness isn't for her; it's for him. Now she's pitying him, and he can't stand it. She was the one person who didn't look at him like some helpless victim.

"You're wrong, Zuko," she says quietly. "I know that I can't save you. I know that I can't change your mind. Only you can. I just want to be here for you." Katara stands. "When I find my brother, I'll leave. Because that's what you want. And all I want is for you to be happy."

Zuko clenches his fists together as he watches her walk out and gently close the door behind her. He hasn't felt this much pain since he woke up and realized that his mother was gone.

He tells himself he's sparing both him and her from more pain in the future by starting to sever ties now. It's better to nip these feelings in the bud rather than let them flower.

Somehow he doesn't believe his own logic.

* * *

Zuko notices the ship lurching a bit more than usual as he makes his way up to the deck but he doesn't think twice about it until he emerges and sees that the horizon is as dark as night. He quickly enters the cabin, where the captain and the navigator are huddled over charts and instruments.

"What's going on?" he demands. They both look up and salute immediately.

"We're headed straight into a storm, sir. It came upon us suddenly."

"We can't steer around it?"

"No, sir."

"There's no land nearby to make a landing?"

"We're on open sea. No land for a hundred miles."

Zuko curses inside. He's grown good sea legs (and a good sea stomach) over the past years, but he still hates storms. They're so unpredictable. And the damage from them can cause annoying delays.

"How long until the worst of it hits us?"

The captain and the navigator exchange looks. "An hour, maybe two."

Zuko grabs a telescope and heads out on deck to look into the distance. He can't see anything except for swirling clouds and occasional bolts of lightning. A roll of thunder rumbles across the sky and vibrates the deck under him.

He returns to the crewmen. "Bolt everything down. Have minimal crew members at hand. I don't want to lose anyone or anything."

"Right away, sir."

Of course he has to deal with this. First Katara, and now this. He can't seem to catch a break.

He searches through the ship to find his uncle. The old man is playing Pai Sho with a crewmember. Zuko interrupts their game.

"Storm is heading towards us fast. All loose objects should be packed away. We're going to have to ride this out."

Iroh reluctantly swipes the tiles into a pile. "We'll continue this later," he promises the crewman.

Zuko continues through the ship, spreading his orders and personally overseeing that everything is taken care of. By the time he makes it back to his room, waves are causing the ship to lurch back and forth enough so that Zuko has to be careful of his steps.

He tries to do some reading, sifting through some ancient scrolls he'd uncovered about the last Avatar a few months ago, but he can't seem to focus. Finally he boxes them up and heads back up on the deck. The waves are so unruly that he has to hold onto the railing to keep his balance as he ascends the stairs.

The storm is definitely upon them. He's drenched almost immediately when he steps onto the deck. A skeleton crew is running around, trying to bring down the sails they'd put up earlier to make better time and coiling up loose ropes. The sky is pitch black now, the only light from the lightning that streaks down.

This is much worse than just a storm. Zuko bursts into the cabin. For a moment he stands in front of the captain and navigator in silence, the water dripping off his hair and tunic. Then he exclaims, "I thought you said we were headed into a storm! This is a hurricane!"

The captain is silent. Finally he says, "We didn't know, sir."

Zuko wants to scream at him for being incompetent, but the truth is that they all were ignorant. He should have seen the storm on the horizon as a valid threat. He'd been too preoccupied with a different kind of storm - the one that lives inside of him.

"Prepare for the worst. It's going to be a long day."

He and the crew work tirelessly in the drenching rain. They fold sails and haul in ropes. They secure loose equipment and cover the canons. They patch up small leaks.

As they work, the sky grows darker yet. The thunder and lightning increase in frequency. The waves grow in size until every other one threatens to capsize the ship. Zuko and the other crew members hold tightly to the railing for life.

He knows it's too much. The hurricane is too strong. He keeps telling himself that hard work will always yield success and keeps rallying the crew. It's only when he hears the shriek and turns to watch in horror as a crew man is swept overboard that he knows it's hopeless. Man cannot beat nature.

Man can't, but maybe a bender can.

Zuko runs inside, slipping multiple times on the wet deck but getting back up. He jumps down the stairs and bursts into Katara's room.

She looks up in shock when he enters. He knows he must look horrible - his hair is covering his face, he's soaked to the bone, and his limbs are numb from the the cold and weak from fighting the elements. And he knows he isn't welcome, not after how he spoke to her earlier. But this isn't about them.

"The hurricane is too strong. We need your help." Zuko pushes his hair back from his eyes. "The whole ship will be lost."

She stands slowly. "I don't think I'm powerful enough," she says, her cheeks turning red. "I don't have that kind of power."

"Try. Please."

At the last word she looks up in surprise. Then she nods.

They run back up the stairs. Katara takes in the situation in a second.

"Get the entire crew inside," she orders, the scared girl disappearing and the warrior emerging. "Now."

"I'm not leaving you out here alone," he protests.

She turns and gives him a hard look. "You asked for my help. Now take it."

He doesn't argue. He runs forward and grabs the nearest crewmen, pointing at the door. The man doesn't even hesitate before running inside. Zuko moves around the deck, repeating the process until only he and Katara are left.

Her arms are flowing around her body fluidly. The water is sluggishly but surely responding to her commands. Zuko stays near, watching. He saw one crewman go overboard already; he's not going to let the same thing happen to her.

Despite the cold rain and the harsh winds and the unforgiving waves, there's nowhere Zuko would rather be at the moment than here, witnessing her power. She dances and the elements bow to her every wish. The waves begin to push them away from the storm. The rain starts to thin out around the ship. Even the clouds begin to lighten and the lightning doesn't hit the ship.

The strangest thing about it is her eyes. They glow with an ethereal, unnatural blue. Her motions are as graceful as ever, but there's a force to them that Zuko hasn't witnessed from her before. And there are motions he's not familiar with - he's never seen her do them before. And there are ones he's too familiar with - he's done them before, when he Firebends.

It's almost like some other force has come over her body and is controlling it. But that's crazy. She's just a really powerful Waterbender.

Katara pushes them far away from the storm. First the clouds lighten and then the rain stops and eventually the waves settle down. And when the sun has emerged again and the air is still, the glowing blue from her eyes fades.

She turns to him and stumbles a few steps before collapsing.

Zuko runs over to her and pulls her into his arms. He checks her pulse and is relieved to feel her heartbeat. She didn't overdo herself - at least, not to the point of permanent harm.

He sweeps her wet and knotted hair back from her face. How can she seem so strong one moment and then so vulnerable the next? And how can she be so beautiful in both instances?

Her eyes flicker open. "What happened?" she whispers, her voice a soft rasp.

"You saved us, Katara."

She blinks wearily a few times. "I'm really tired, Zuko. Can I rest?"

He feels a huge weight lift off his chest. "Sleep as long as you want. And when you wake up, we'll go searching for your brother."

But she's already asleep again, so Zuko carries her down to her room and lays her on her bed. She deserves the rest.

This is the second time she's saved his life. Zuko owes her.

How is he supposed to repay a life debt?


	13. B1C13: Destiny Arrives

**Disclaimer:** All rights belong to Nickelodeon, Bryan Konietzko, Michael Dante DiMartino, and all the men and women that created the A:TLA show, books, and comics. I take no credit, and I do not mean to break any copyright rules. This is simply a work of fiction made for enjoyment. No money is being made. The lyrics are from the song "Can't Fight This Feeling" by Bastille

**Rating**: General Audiences. Warning: some scenes contain dark themes and minor violence

**Chapter 13 - Destiny Arrives**

_And I can't fight this feeling anymore_

_I've forgotten what I started fighting for_

_It's time to bring this ship into the shore_

_And throw away the oars, forever_

_'Cause I can't fight this feeling anymore_

When she stepped out into the storm, something changed inside of her. Her first thought was, _I can't do this. I can't do this alone. I can't save anyone._

And then, a second later, a thousand voices said back to her, _But you're not alone. And you're destined to save everyone._

She instinctively knew what to do, as if she'd done it a thousand times before. She raised her arms to control the waves. She twirled and changed the wind patterns. She deflected the oncoming lightning. Her mind had no idea what her body was doing, so she stopped thinking. She let her body take control.

The whole time, she sensed those voices in her mind. They feel connected to her, though she's not sure how.

She remembers lowering her arms when the skies became clear again. She remembers the presence of those voices leaving, and with them all of her strength. She remembers collapsing on the deck, and Zuko being there for her.

Now she dreams of the universe. She's standing in the middle of the stars, not a planet in sight. She turns around, confused, looking for someone, anyone. But she's alone.

_You're never truly alone,_ the voices say, and suddenly the universe lights up. A thousand people appear around her. She recognizes them as the source of the voices.

"Who are you?" she calls out, turning around and taking them all in. "Where am I?"

A woman with a receded hairline and a bright blue arrow painted on her forehead steps forward. She's wearing simple orange and yellow robes.

"I am Saura," she says in a voice that's calm and filled with wisdom. "And I am you. We all are you."

Katara feels her head spin. "What? What does that mean?"

Saura smiles comfortingly. "It is time, child, for you to learn your destiny. Too long have you stayed hidden away. The world needs you now more than ever."

"My destiny?" Katara shakes her head. "You have the wrong person. I'm just a girl."

"You are Katara of the Southern Water Tribe, the last Waterbender." Saura clasps her hands together. "Tell me, Katara, do you know of the Avatar?"

Katara tries to think. "The Avatar is the protector of the four nations, right? He keeps balance. And he is the only one who can master all four elements."

The woman nods. "Exactly. Except it is not always a 'he'. I was the last Avatar."

Her jaw drops. "Really?"

Saura nods. "And you, Katara, are my reincarnation. You are the Avatar now."

Now Katara is lost. "I don't understand."

"I know it's confusing. They didn't identify you for a long time. They assumed the Avatar would come from the North Pole. By the time they realized who you were, it was too late. The Fire Nation attacked and you were frozen in the ice."

Katara remembers the day of the attack. The tribe was gathered for an important announcement by the Elders. Were they about to announce that she was the Avatar?

"Why tell me now?" she asks. "Why not when I first woke up from the ice?"

"Traditionally, the Avatar is told who they are on their sixteenth birthday. You haven't been keeping track, but today you turned sixteen years old." Saura smiles. "Happy birthday, Katara."

She scowls back. This has to be the worst birthday of her life. No family, no friends, a hurricane, and learning that she has to save the world. Not the best of presents.

"How am I supposed to save the world? I only know waterbending. I don't even know what's going on in the world, other than that there's a war going on started by the Fire Nation."

"You must master the four elements. Water, earth, fire, air. That's the cycle."

"So I have to find a Earthbending Master? How will I know who to pick? There are lots of Earthbenders."

Saura touches her chest. "You will know who the right one is when you meet them. I suggest you start travelling through the Earth Kingdom. Find a small group of people that you can trust to accompany you."

Katara's first thought is of Zuko, but she dismisses it. He has his mission to complete; she has hers. That's why he told her she needed to leave after she finds her brother. He knew they weren't meant to be together for long. Circumstance brought them together, but fate is separating them.

It still hurts. At least Katara will have her brother with her. There's no one else she'd rather travel the world with.

"What do I do after I master the four elements?"

"You must kill the Fire Lord."

Katara takes a step back. "Kill? I don't want to kill anyone."

"He's too strong and intelligent to be left alive. He will escape any prison you put him in. He won't show you any mercy. He doesn't care that you're a girl. He's ruthless, and the world will only be in balance when he's gone." Saura looks at her sadly. "I do not envy your position, child. But it is your duty as the Avatar."

Katara doesn't feel convinced, but she nods anyway. That's a problem for another day. "And if I need your guidance again? How can I talk to you?"

Saura touches her chest, right above her heart. "We are always with you, Katara. You will find a way."

The former Avatars start disappearing around them. Katara reaches out to Saura. "Wait! That's not an answer! Don't leave!"

Of course they don't listen to her. They all fade away until Katara is left in the middle of the universe, completely alone.

She doesn't quite believe it all yet. This is just some crazy dream her mind is conjuring up. Like, _Oh, I saved the ship from the hurricane! I'm powerful enough to be the Avatar!_ Then she's going to wake up and by breakfast she's going to have completely forgotten about all of it.

But it doesn't feel like a dream. It's all too real. She knows that some other force took over her body to save the ship. She was doing more than just waterbending. If she's mastered all four elements in past lives, it makes sense that a small part of her conscience still remembers how to do everything. Maybe it comes out when she's in extreme peril.

But...the Avatar. It's too much. The Avatar is a figure of myth and legend. She's just a girl from the Southern Water Tribes.

No. She's always been more than that. She's the last Waterbender. If she isn't the Avatar, then the Avatar is dead and there's no hope for those little villages like the Earth one she visited a week ago. She remembers how depressed the mood of the village was. How wary they were of outsiders. The people need an end to the war; if what Saura said is true, then she is the one who will end the war.

The Avatar isn't just a warrior. The Avatar is a symbol of hope and strength. The people of the Four Nations have been without that hope for a hundred years; Katara could be the one to restore it.

She isn't sure she's up to the task. She's never been one for attention. She was the only Waterbender under the age of fifty in her village, and she hated the attention that came with it. People were constantly trying to compliment her or give her things or host celebrations for her, and she was always refusing the gifts and the accolades. If she's the Avatar, then she's going to have to be in the public eye for the rest of her life.

It's all too much to think about right now. Whether she is or isn't the Avatar. Whether she should or shouldn't accept her responsibility. What she must or must not do. Right now, all Katara wants is to rest and then find her brother. Sokka will know what to do. He's really smart, even though he hides it under a layer of goofiness and general obliviousness.

She forces herself to relax and think of other things. The feel of the blankets against her skin. The slight rocking of the boat. The spacing between her breaths.

Gradually she falls into a restful, dreamless sleep.

* * *

Zuko changes into dry clothes and then rounds up the officers on the ship. He gives them instructions for cleaning up and repairing the ship and then he announces that they are to start heading back to the Southern Water Tribe.

"If I may ask, sir," the captain says, "why are we going back? There was nothing there."

"We missed something," Zuko replies shortly. "Now get to work. We have a long journey ahead of us."

Next he finds his uncle, who is straightening up his room. The general turns and smiles.

"Zuko. You came just in time to help me." Iroh holds up a shelving unit. "This fell down during the storm. You're taller than me."

Zuko grabs the shelve and hangs it back on the wall. In the corner of his eye, he can see Iroh watching happily.

Crazy old man. But he's the only one who's seen Zuko's worst and for some reason stayed. Even Zuko wouldn't want to stay.

"We're going back to the South Pole," he says.

"I thought you didn't find anything there," Iroh says.

"Katara remembered more. She believes her brother was frozen in the same ice block we found her in. We're going back to find him."

Iroh seems pleasantly surprised. "Another guest! And if he's anything like she is, a welcome addition to our ship. Have I ever mentioned how glad I am that you let her on board?"

Zuko turns away so he doesn't have to see the disappointment on Iroh's face. "I told her she had to leave when she found her brother."

"I thought you two were starting to get along well."

"Yeah. Too well. I'm becoming distracted."

"Or perhaps you have found something worth giving up this search for."

Zuko clenches his hand into a fist at his side. He knew his uncle would say that. He had even thought it to himself briefly. But his honor is everything is him.

"This is a warship on a mission, not a shelter for homeless children. It's time for Katara to find a new home. And it's time for us to continue our quest."

Behind him, Iroh sighs. "If that is what makes you happy, Zuko. I'm going to miss having her around."

"Me too," Zuko says, too quietly for his uncle to hear.

* * *

Zuko is watching the horizon through his telescope when Katara returns. After the incident with the hurricane, he wants to make sure they don't get any more potentially-lethal surprises.

He doesn't turn to look at her when he asks, "Feel better?"

She nods. He sees it in his peripheral vision. He's not sure if she's being quiet because she's still upset about him telling her to leave or if she's still tired from fending off the storm. He suspects it's a mixture of the two.

He knows he only has a few days left with her. Then he'll probably never see her again. Knowing that their time together is short gives him the liberty to be honest with her.

"I don't want you to leave. But there's no future for you on this ship."

She nods again. "I know."

"And even if you could stay, you wouldn't be able to go back to the Fire Nation with me when I complete my mission and return home. I'm a prince. I don't have the freedom to be friends with whoever I want."

She turns to look at him. "What is like, knowing your destiny? Knowing the duty you have to perform?"

He takes a moment to think it over. "It can be hard," he admits. "I'm expected to act a certain way. When I don't, I disappoint people. Like my father," he adds bitterly.

"But you're still trying to fulfill your destiny. If it's so hard, why not just give up?"

He realizes the truth even as he speaks. "It gives you a purpose in life. So many people live and act without knowing why they do. I do know. And I know that my life is important. I am going to do big, important things. I matter."

She's silent for a long time, staring out into the sunset. "So if you gave up this mission, you wouldn't have a purpose anymore?"

He thinks is over. "Yeah. I guess. What would I do? Serve tea in some Earth Kingdom city?"

The thought is ridiculous to him. He's a trained and hardened warrior. He's a strong Firebender. He's a prince by blood. He was literally born to rule. He can't imagine a future where he's anything other than Fire Lord.

He didn't spend his entire life trying to please his father only to end up as just another commoner.

"I'm the last Waterbender," she says quietly. "I survived for one hundred years in that ice for something. I'm just not sure I want to surrender to destiny. I want to control my own life, you know?"

There was a time he might have agreed with her. That time was long before his father scarred him, long before his mother left him. Zuko has given up to fate. He's accepted his lot in life. It was a lesson hard learned.

"We don't control our own destinies. The faster we run from them, the harder we fall."

Katara sighs and leans against the railing. "Why does the universe care so much about people who live such short lives? Why can't it just leave us in peace?"

It's a good question. Zuko wishes he had an answer to it.

"My uncle claims that we make our own destinies. But he used to be a mighty general and now he drinks tea and plays Pai Sho all day. I wish I could believe him."

Katara smiles a little. "Doesn't sound too bad a life to me."

He can't help the way the edge of lip twitches upwards in response. He can't seem to imagine her living such a simple, domestic life. Not after seeing her fight krakens and fend off hurricanes. She's a warrior through and through.

"You're meant for more than that," he says. She looks at him with a seriousness that borders on solemn.

"You really think so?"

"I know it."

He has no idea how true his words are going to ring - and how much he's going to wish they weren't.


	14. B1C14: The Avatar Returns

**Disclaimer:** All rights belong to Nickelodeon, Bryan Konietzko, Michael Dante DiMartino, and all the men and women that created the A:TLA show, books, and comics. I take no credit, and I do not mean to break any copyright rules. This is simply a work of fiction made for enjoyment. No money is being made. The lyrics are from the song "The Nights" by Avicii

**Rating**: General Audiences. Warning: some scenes contain dark themes and minor violence

**Author's Note: **Ladies and Gentlemen and everyone in between: this is the moment you've been waiting for! Fair warning: everything's about to change in a BIG way

**Chapter 14 - The Avatar Returns **

_When thunder clouds start pouring down_

_Light a fire they can't put out_

_Carve your name into those shining stars_

_Go venture far beyond the shores._

_Don't forsake this life of yours._

Although Katara is tired that night, she can't fall asleep. She keeps tossing and turning on her mattress. Her pillow isn't fluffy enough this way, but her neck aches if she smooshes it higher. Her blanket is too hot on her body, but then she's too cold when she kicks it off. The mattress is too lumpy for her back, but she can't breathe well when she sleeps on her stomach.

She knows those things aren't the real reason for why she can't fall asleep.

When her eyelids close, she just sees Saura standing in front of her, hears the thousand voices in her head:_ "You're the Avatar, Katara. You will save everyone."_

She doesn't want to be the Avatar. She doesn't want to have the responsibility of the world on her shoulders. She doesn't want to risk her life by fighting the Fire Lord. She doesn't want to follow a destiny that someone else wrote for her.

Katara wants to find her brother. She wants to make a new home somewhere and carry on the traditions of her people. She wants to take some time to properly mourn. Ideally, she'd also find a way to help Zuko let go of his anger and show him the way to happiness.

But the voices of the Avatars - of her past lives - keep resounding in her mind. How can she escape destiny? She's just one person trying to say "No!" to the universe.

And it's selfish. She knows how selfish it is to not want to be the Avatar. The people of the four nations - or, at least, the three remaining ones - are counting on her. They need her to defeat the enemy they've been trying to fend off for a hundred years. She's the only one powerful enough.

She's also just a sixteen year old girl. She has a right to a normal life.

She can't stop thinking about her conversation with Zuko. She's witnessed first hand how following destiny can destroy a person. Only when he sidelined his mission did he begin to let go of his anger and start opening up. She doesn't want to become so obsessed with fulfilling her destiny that she becomes a completely different person.

But despite the pain and suffering his destiny has inflicted upon him, Zuko said he'd prefer having one than not. He said it gave him a purpose, a goal. Katara remembers feeling frustrated when the people in her village didn't let her help. "_I'm a Waterbender for a reason,"_ she always complained to her parents. "_I want to help. I want to contribute to the tribe."_ Since coming aboard this ship, she's made it her goal to help Zuko. What will she do when she leaves?

People need purpose. Katara is luckier than most; she doesn't have to search for hers. She was born with a purpose, and it's up to her now whether to accept it or not.

She reaches over and grabs the necklace from the small table by the bed. She remembers now: it was her mother's. She closes her hand around the turquoise pendant. She can't feel her mother's presence anymore. It's gone, gone like her village and her family and her past life. Gone like her childhood, blown away in waves of fire.

Gone.

Still, she holds it close. There's some comfort in knowing that although she can't see or hear or feel them, they did exist. They existed and they struggled with purpose and making choices in life. Katara isn't alone.

She squeezes her eyes tight, trying to hold back tears. "I know you probably can't hear me, Mom," she whispers. "But I really need you right now. I really need your guidance. I don't know what to do."

No answer. She wasn't expecting one. She doesn't need one, though. She knows what her mother would say, because she knows the choices her mother made. Kya of the Water Tribe was always strong and brave. She always made the right choice. And she taught her children to do the same.

That's why Katara knows she has to accept her duty as Avatar. Her parents died trying to protect her. Her mother's last words were for her to flee. Maybe she knew Katara was the Avatar, maybe not - either way, she knew Katara's destiny was important. Worth dying for.

She thinks of what Zuko said: _"You're meant for more. I know it."_

Katara smiles a little. She's not alone in this. Zuko believes in her. When she finds him, she knows her brother will believe in her. When she starts rebelling against the Fire Nation, she knows the whole world will believe in her, too.

And somewhere, wherever we go when we die, her mother and father are watching her proudly, believing in her. Rooting for her.

Katara strokes the carved pendant with her thumb. "I won't let you down," she promises. "You never let me down. You loved me unconditionally. Supported me in everything. You taught me to use my gifts for good. And now I have the opportunity to show what I learned from you. I'll make you proud."

She listens quietly, hoping to hear something. But the dead are dead and the living are living, and the door between the two worlds has never been more closed.

She does have a memory, though. When she was young, and still an inexperienced bender, she came home from her Waterbending lesson upset and discouraged. She ran to her room and cried for hours.

"What's wrong, sweetie?" her mother had asked.

"I can't do anything," she'd wailed, covering her face with her hands. "I'm a horrible Waterbender. I'm going to be useless to the tribe. I'm just a big disappointment."

Her mother had put an arm around her and gently said, "I don't care how good you are at Waterbending. You are not useless, Katara. And your father and I will always be proud of you, no matter what."

At the time, she had waved it off as her mother saying things to try and make her feel better. Now, though, she can't thank her mother enough for giving her a memory to look back on. Knowing that her parents would be proud of her gives her the courage to accept her destiny.

"I'll do it," she whispers to the voices from her past lives. "I'll be the Avatar."

* * *

Zuko stands next to the navigator. "You don't know where we are?" he repeats, trying to keep his voice level.

The man shakes his head. "We're somewhere in this area," he says, pointing to a large red circle. "I'm not entirely sure where, though. The hurricane pushed us up northeast, towards the Earth Kingdom coast."

Zuko looks closer at the red circle. "We're getting close to Omashu," he says. "We need to go back to the South Pole."

"If we go too far west we risk running into the hurricane again, sir."

"Then stay close to the coast. And keep your eyes open."

Zuko exits the cabin and takes a look over the waters. He hopes they don't run into any Earth Kingdom ships. He wants to get back to the South Pole as soon as possible.

The sooner Katara leaves, the sooner he can continue his mission. And the sooner she leaves, the sooner he can forget about her. He's been spending too much time thinking about her lately. He likes her too much.

That's what his mind says, at least. Deep down, in his heart, the thought of seeing her for the last time hurts worse than a lightning bolt to the chest. He doesn't want to forget about her bright eyes, her easy smile, and her calm voice that seems to know exactly what to say at any given moment. He doesn't want to say goodbye to the one person who made him forget about his tragic past and his lost honor, even if only for a moment.

She always listened to him honestly and asked sincere questions. She never acted afraid of him. She never treated him like royalty. She treated him like any other person - and he appreciated that. He never had to pretend around her. She was the one person he could be honest with.

As he leans on the deck, he wonders if he's making a mistake by telling her to go. Maybe Iroh is right. Maybe he would be happy giving up his mission and staying with her.

But it's not possible. Because while he may be happier, she wouldn't be. Eventually she'd tire of trying to be patient with him. Eventually she'd get sick of having him around, and then either she'd leave or he'd become unhappy again.

Zuko knows he's a lot to handle. He knows he's moody: quick to anger, slow to calm down, and even slower to open up. He knows that he's not a likeable person. Even his own parents didn't want to stick around him. Iroh is the only one who has stayed at Zuko's side, and he's the only one who ever will.

No, Zuko can't overthink this too much. He'll just tear himself apart even more. It's best for Katara to leave when she finds her brother, and it's best for Zuko to continue his mission. One day he'll be Fire Lord and one day she'll settle down somewhere and start rebuilding the Water Tribes and they'll have completely forgotten about each other.

They are fire and water, both literally and metaphorically. Zuko is a spark away from exploding at any given moment; Katara is as cool and calm and patient as the ocean waves. Zuko destroys everything in his path; Katara brings life and healing.

He's not quite ready to say goodbye to the life and healing she's brought into his life. How can you push away medicine when it's just starting to work? But he must, before he destroys it like everything else.

Speaking of Katara. He sees her approach with a strange, serene expression on her face.

"Thank you," she tells him when she gets closer.

"For what?"

"I was having trouble accepting my destiny. It really helped that you believed in me."

He has no idea what she's talking about, but at least he did something positive for once in his life. Maybe her healing has worked faster than he thought.

"It would be hard not to believe in you," he replies wryly. "You defeated a kraken single handedly and rescued us from the middle of a hurricane."

She smiles. "Yeah. I guess I did." She crosses her arms loosely. "And I believe in you, too, Zuko. You're going to complete your mission and return home and one day you'll be a great Fire Lord."

He isn't sure how to feel when she says that. On one hand, it makes him happy. She believes he can restore his honor and lead his people. On the other hand, it makes him sad because she's accepted that their destinies are drawing them apart. He knows he's the one who told her that she had to leave, but it still hurts to hear that she's okay with it.

It just assures him that he's making the right choice.

"I'm sorry about my great grandfather destroying your people," he says. "When I'm Fire Lord, I'm going to stop the war. There's no point in it. We have enough land and resources for our people."

"I never blamed you for what your great grandfather did." Katara makes eye contact with him. "I've honestly not felt like I've been around the Fire Nation here. I've never associated the men who destroyed my village with the men on this ship."

Zuko knows he should be upset that she doesn't see him as Fire Nation. He should be proud of his origins, especially as the rightful heir to the throne. Instead, he feels relieved.

"It's strange," he remarks. "We managed to become friends, despite our backgrounds."

She smiles. "It gives you hope for the future of the nations, doesn't it?" She turns back to look over the sea. "I just hoped we could become more than friends."

He watches her. She's looking forward with a sort of serene acceptance. Coincidence brought them together and fate is tearing them apart. In some ways, it's cruel. In other ways, it's kind. They were never meant to be together, so being separated now is saving them from pain later.

Still, it's cruel that they were together long enough to start feeling this way about each other.

"We were never just friends," he says quietly. She turns and stares at him. Then she smiles sadly.

"I'll miss you, Zuko," she admits. "I've never met anyone quite like you."

"Well, it's not everyday you meet a prince."

She rolls her eyes. "I wouldn't brag too much. Usually it's the prince's job to save the girl, not the girl saving the prince. And as I recall, I save you not once but twice."

"I saved you from freezing and starving to death in the ice," he points out. This is what he really likes about her: the easy conversations they can have. He doesn't have to maintain his dignity, he doesn't have to think carefully about every word, and he doesn't have to be suspicious of what she might be trying to manipulate him into saying. He can just be himself around her.

He can't believe he's going to give this all up in just a few days.

"The domestic heroics," she teases back. "Food and shelter. You'll make a proper Water Tribe housewife. Next thing you know, you'll be sewing your own furs."

He crosses his arms. "My destiny is to be Fire Lord. What is your destiny, again?"

She smiles smugly. "Why, I'm the Avatar. And I'm going to save the world."

And suddenly Zuko's world explodes in the kind of destructive fire only he can conjure. Of course saying goodbye to Katara isn't hard enough on its own.

Now Zuko has to decide between her and his destiny.


	15. B1C15: Choices: Part 1

**Disclaimer:** All rights belong to Nickelodeon, Bryan Konietzko, Michael Dante DiMartino, and all the men and women that created the A:TLA show, books, and comics. I take no credit, and I do not mean to break any copyright rules. This is simply a work of fiction made for enjoyment. No money is being made. The lyrics are from the song "Into The Unknown" from Frozen II

**Rating**: General Audiences. Warning: some scenes contain dark themes and minor violence

Author's Note: Part one of the two-part book finale! This story is by no means over, though - as I mentioned in the notes of the first chapter, this fic is composed of 5 books/parts, like the different seasons in the show. There isn't going to be a separate fic for the other books, though - everything will be on this fic. I also won't make you guys wait for the next book to begin, because I'm a nice author :)

**Chapter 15 - Choices: Part 1**

_What do you want? 'Cause you've been keeping me awake_

_Are you here to distract me so I make a big mistake?_

_Or are you someone out there who's a little bit like me?_

_Who knows deep down I'm not where I'm meant to be?_

"I know, it was a bit of a surprise for me, too," Katara says quickly, seeing the shock on Zuko's face. "The Elders in my village were supposed to tell me, but then we were attacked by the Fire Nation and I was frozen in the ice. I didn't know until I was fending off the hurricane. I somehow ended up activating the Avatar State. Then I met my former reincarnation and she explained everything."

The surprise disappears from his face and he regains his usual neutral expression. "Are you sure you want to take on that responsibility?" he asks.

She nods. "I thought about it for a long time. I just can't stop thinking about the Earth village we visited. The people seemed so sad. They need me. They need the Avatar."

"What are you going to do, then?"

"Saura - the Avatar before me - told me I had to master the other three elements and then I have to use my power to end the war."

He stares at her intensely. "So you're going to fight my father, then."

She has to look away. That's the worst part of this whole Avatar thing. No matter what happens, Zuko's going to get hurt. He's already been through so much; he doesn't deserve this. But the world will never be in balance while the Fire Lord wages war.

"I'm sorry," she says. "I never wanted this."

"Me either." Zuko leans heavily on the rail. He seems so troubled right now. Katara knew he had some family issues, but she didn't realize he was this conflicted about his father.

"The last thing I want is for you to suffer more." She lays a hand on his arm. "But I can't ignore my destiny."

He looks up at her with such a raw sorrow in his eyes. "Why not?" he asks, his voice suddenly filled with energy. "Why can't we ignore our destinies? You said it yourself - why would the universe care so much about such short lives?"

His outburst surprises her. This is Zuko, the guy who has spent more than two years on a mission so that he can go home and reclaim his destiny. He's the one who refuses to start a new life because he doesn't want to turn his back on his fate.

What would make him suddenly change his mind?

"I thought you liked having a destiny. You said it gave you purpose."

He looks away. "It did. But everyone else manages to find purpose without having some grand destiny. Why can't we find our own? Why should we listen to a universe that doesn't care about us?"

"The universe does care. It cares about the people as a whole, not individuals. That's why the Avatar exists. That's why you're going to be an amazing Fire Lord one day." Katara tries to give him a reassuring smile.

"I don't even want to be Fire Lord." He clenches his fists together. "I don't power. I never have. I just wanted my father to love me. Or at least not look at me in disgust."

Katara feels so much for him right now. When she made the decision to be the Avatar, the only thing that gave her enough courage to accept it was knowing that her parents would be proud of her. Her parents taught her to be strong and brave and to not be afraid to love. They supported her unconditionally.

Zuko has never had that. From what she knows, his father was always so hard on him. And what kind of father shows up to challenge his thirteen year old son to a combat to the death? Then burns him permanently? Then banishes him on an impossible mission? And Zuko has never mentioned his mother, so either she was never in the picture or she hurt him even worse than his father.

Katara never had to earn her parents' love. She can't even begin to understand how hard it must be for him.

"If you have to earn it, then I don't think it's really love." She tightens her grip on his arm. "If you're looking for love, you already have it. Your uncle loves you."

"He's not my father."

"He could be."

Zuko shakes his head. "When I look in the mirror, I see my father's face looking back. I know it's not my father because of this." He points to his scar. "But I also know it's not him because he would never look me in the eyes. I don't need his love. I just need his respect."

Katara wants to tell him that he can never earn the respect of a man like that. His father is the kind of man who only respects cruelty and power. Zuko is powerful, but he doesn't crave power. And he's rough but never cruel. Who he is as a person is completely contrary to who his father is.

But she's not going to say that because she knows she can't change his mind. Only Zuko can learn that for himself. She just hopes he figures it out before he does something he regrets trying to please his father.

"So what are you going to do when you fight my father?" Zuko asks, his voice flat. "Are you going to kill him?"

"I don't want to," she admits.

"You'll have to."

She looks at him, but he's not looking at her. His expression is completely neutral.

"He won't stop fighting until he's dead," Zuko continues. "He'd rather die than lose. And he won't hesitate to kill you even though you're a young girl."

"He's not that heartless," Katara starts to say when a sharp look from Zuko stops her.

"My father is not below killing children. And neither is my sister, Azula. You should not underestimate her, either."

She watches him sadly. How on earth did such a compassionate person come from such monsters? Zuko has made mistakes. He's rough on the outside. But Katara has seen who he truly is - underneath the anger, the unconditional devotion to abusive family members, and the suffering lies a truly kind and smart person who wants what is best for his people and for the world.

She understands him better now in this moment than she ever has before.

"Your destiny isn't to please your father. It's to do what's best for your people and become the leader they deserve. Don't lose sight of that."

He looks at her, a small glimmer of hope in his eyes. "Do you think I fulfill my destiny without pleasing my father? Can I forget my mission and somehow still end up being Fire Lord one day?"

He's finally getting it! Katara feels so much happiness. Weeks of talking to him, trying to make him not only understand but also believe - and finally, _finally,_ he's starting to see.

She smiles. "Maybe forgetting your mission is the only way to fulfill your destiny. Fate isn't always as straightforward as it seems."

She thinks of her conversation with Saura. The previous Avatar had told her she had to kill the Fire Lord to restore peace and balance, but maybe there's another way. Just like Zuko, she can find an alternative path to fulfill her destiny.

Zuko turns back to watching the horizon. "I hope you're right," he says.

* * *

After his conversation with Katara, Zuko is even more conflicted than before. He knows the decision should be easy. He's spent over two years searching for the Avatar. Now the Avatar is right on his ship, completely unsuspecting and completely trusting. He can capture her without a fight. He can be home, in bed, in the Fire Nation palace in a week. He can restore his honor and reclaim his right to the throne. Everything will be back to normal.

But how can it go back to normal? He'll never forget what his father did to him. He'll never be able to get rid of the scar on his face. He'll never forget the years he spent living on this ship. He can never get back the time he lost.

And he'll never forget Katara.

So what happens if he doesn't take her back to the Fire Nation? Does he join her on her quest to save the world? But how can he fight against his own family, his own people? Does he continue sailing around the world, pretending to be continuing his mission? That cover won't hold up once she starts revealing her power. Or does he decommission his men and then find somewhere to settle down and start a new life?

None of the options seem good to him. He wants to return to the Fire Nation but he doesn't want to turn in Katara. He can't have it both ways. The universe is too cruel.

Katara said there were other ways to fulfill his destiny that didn't include completing his mission. Can he really let her go and still become Fire Lord?

But therein lies the truth: Zuko doesn't care as much about his destiny as he does about pleasing his father. He wants to be able to sleep at night without seeing his father towering over him, telling him to fight and calling him a coward. He wants his men to be able to look him in the eyes and see respect in their gazes, not pity or irritation that they have to follow him. He wants to wear the gold headpiece in his hair that represents royalty. He wants to live in the palace and be invited to war meetings. Most of all, he wants to have some control over his life.

He wants control over his life because he's sick of the way the universe meddles in his affairs. If the Avatar was anyone other than Katara, he wouldn't hesitate to lock them up and ship them back to the Fire Nation. But of course it's her. And the universe was cruel enough to wait until after Zuko grew attached to her to reveal her destiny.

He runs a hand through his shaggy hair. How is he supposed to decide? Why does he have to decide? Why can't something - _anything_ \- come easy for him? He's spent his whole life struggling, and now he has to suffer more.

"What's wrong, young Zuko?" he hear Iroh's familiar voice ask. "You seem conflicted."

"That's because I am." Zuko paces across the deck.

Iroh is unfazed by his curt answer. "Is it about Katara?"

"Yes."

"You do not want to let her go."

"No."

"Because you like her."

Zuko stops right in front of Iroh. "Because she's the Avatar."

Iroh nods. "It makes sense," he muses. "After all, she is the last Waterbender."

"I can't believe I didn't see it!" Zuko can't fight off the wave of anger that flows through him. "How was I so stupid? I assumed the Avatar would be old. I assumed the Avatar would be a man. I assumed the Avatar would have already mastered all four elements. I assumed the Avatar would be just another enemy that I had to fight."

"There was no reason for you to think otherwise," Iroh says comfortingly. "Anyone would have made the same mistake."

"Azula wouldn't." Zuko continues his pacing. "Azula wouldn't have become friends with her. Azula would have known the moment she showed herself to be a Waterbender. And Azula wouldn't debate whether to turn her in or let her go. Azula would have locked her away without hesitation."

"But you're not Azula." Iroh puts a hand on Zuko's shoulder. "And I'm thankful every day for it."

"Azula is strong and powerful and calculating. If I was like her, my father might love me." Zuko shrugs his uncle's and off. "If my father loved me, he never would have banished me."

"We can spend our whole lives looking at what-ifs. Or we take the life we have and make the best of it." Iroh catches Zuko's eye. "You are at the crossroads of two destinies. Your destiny, and Katara's."

"I'm so sick of talking about destiny." Zuko throws his hands up in exasperation. "Destiny never cared for me."

"Then let go of your destiny."

He whirls around, shocked. "Let go?"

Iroh nods calmly. "I once believed my destiny was to be the greatest general in the Fire Nation, conquer Ba Sing Se, and eventually become a mighty Fire Lord. Now look at me."

Zuko does look at him. An old, weathered man who sits around all day and drinks tea and plays board games and says mysterious things that don't make sense. Zuko doesn't want to become like that.

"No offense, Uncle, but I want more from my life."

"I don't look like much, but I am happy. You could be happy, too, Zuko."

"How? What in my life seems like it has potential for happiness?" He can't keep the bitterness out of his voice.

"You have been happier in the last few days than I've seen you in years. Maybe start looking there."

Zuko knows what his uncle is implying. Iroh is trying to tell him Katara makes him happy. And while it may be true, he's already thought that one out. Katara may make him happy, but he doesn't make her happy. At least, he won't be able to make her happy for long. She'll grow tired of trying to deal with him. Then he'll have nothing.

"I can't stay with her. She's the Avatar. Her destiny is to fight my father. I can't fight against my own people."

"You don't have to stay with her. Sometimes letting things go is the way to happiness." Iroh shrugs. "It's your decision, Zuko. I can only give you advice."

"You know what I should do." Zuko watches his uncle closely. "What do you think will make me happy?"

"I think you should let her follow her destiny. You should take a break from yours. I don't think you were the one to find her by coincidence. Your fates are intertwined."

Zuko hopes his uncle is right. He hopes Katara is right. He hopes he's making the right decision now.

For his whole life, all Zuko has wanted was to please his father. Now he's found something else to fight for.


	16. B1C16: Choices: Part 2

**Disclaimer:** All rights belong to Nickelodeon, Bryan Konietzko, Michael Dante DiMartino, and all the men and women that created the A:TLA show, books, and comics. I take no credit, and I do not mean to break any copyright rules. This is simply a work of fiction made for enjoyment. No money is being made. The lyrics are from the song "Neptune" by Sleeping At Last

**Rating**: General Audiences. Warning: some scenes contain dark themes and minor violence

**Author's Note: **sorry

**Chapter 16 - Choices: Part 2 **

_I'm only honest when it rains_

_If I time it right, the thunder breaks_

_When I open my mouth_

_I want to tell you but I don't know how_

_An open book with a torn out page_

_And my ink runs out_

_I want to love you but I don't know how_

_I don't know how_

"So now that you're the Avatar, what element are you going to master next?"

Zuko and Katara are facing each other off during training. Katara takes a step back, twists her arms to summon a stream of water, and then creates a water whip to smack at him He evaporates the water with a ribbon of fire.

"Avatar Saura said the next one in the cycle is earth." Katara creates a wall of ice in front of her to block a fireball.

"Too bad it's not fire," Zuko replies, throwing a wave of it her way. "I happen to be considered quite good at it."

Katara moves out of the way and launches a counterattack. "You're okay," she agrees, a hint of a smile on her face.

They continue sparring for a few more minutes. Zuko can't help but think about how much he's going to miss this. Iroh is a great Firebender, but he only uses his abilities when he absolutely needs to. The handful of other Firebenders aboard the ship are no match for him. And even if they were, it's nice to practice against someone with a different element.

Zuko wonders how much his Firebending has improved since practicing with Katara. Probably not enough to beat his sister, but maybe enough to hold his own for a while.

Zuko catches sight of something approaching from behind Katara. He lowers his hands in surprise and gets knocked to his feet by a wave of water.

"Start daydreaming?" Katara teases, offering him a hand.

He takes it and climbs to his feet. "No. Messenger falcon." He points to the dark bird swooping down. "It's a fast way of sending messages in the Fire Nation."

She follows his gaze. "Who would send you a message?"

"I don't know." Zuko holds out his arm and the falcon lands lightly. He uses his other hand to untie the ribbon and detach the scroll.

A crewmember comes and takes the bird. Zuko turns the scroll over and sees the royal seal imbedded in the red wax.

"It's from my sister," he says, not even hiding his surprise.

"How do you know?" Katara stands next to him to get a better look.

"Royal seal. It's not my father. He never sends messages. And it's not Iroh. The only other member of the royal family is Azula."

"That's nice of her to send you a note. Has she kept in touch over the years?"

Zuko knows Katara has never met Azula, but he can't help but feel annoyance at her naivety. He's told her that his entire family is crazy more than once.

"It's not nice. Azula and I haven't been close since we were little kids. And she never has sent a message to me before."

"So why would she send one now?"

Zuko wordlessly breaks the seal and rolls out the scroll.

_Zuzu,_

_I have some information you may be interested in hearing. I'll meet you on your ship the day after you receive this. _

_-A_

He rolls the scroll back up, trying to hide how his hands are shaking.

"Zuzu?" Katara grins. "Is that your nickname?"

"I hate it. She knows I hate it."

"All siblings do annoying things. It's a sign of love."

He turns sharply. "Do most siblings smirk when their father burns off half of their brother's face?"

Katara is silent. He knows he's being a jerk right now, but he's stressed beyond measure. He spent yesterday trying to decide whether or not to abandon his destiny, and now he hears that his sister is making a surprise appearance? And what does she think is so important to tell him that she'd track him down? Azula isn't a messenger. She doesn't make pointless trips.

A part of him can't help but feel like her visit is a sign from fate that he made the wrong decision concerning Katara. What is he supposed to tell Azula? He can't lie to her; he's a horrible liar and she'll read right through him.

And what is he supposed to tell Katara?

"I need to speak with my uncle," he tells her. She nods.

* * *

Zuko finds his uncle making a fresh kettle of tea in the galley.

"We need to talk," he says.

Iroh motions to the table. "Sit. We can chat over a cup of tea."

"I don't want tea. I want to talk."

"All in due time, young Zuko."

He sits down with a huff. He knows he can't change Iroh's mind about anything. Especially not when tea is involved.

A few minutes later, Iroh sets a steaming cup on a saucer in front of him. "Jasmine tea. It has many health benefits."

He takes a seat opposite Zuko. "Now, what it so important that it could not wait?"

Zuko hands him the scroll. Iroh reads is silently. He sighs quietly.

"This is not good news, Zuko. Your sister has never done something that didn't benefit her."

"I know. And she's coming tomorrow. What am I supposed to do?"

"Perhaps she has come to tell you that your father has changed his mind. Maybe he thinks you've served out your punishment long enough."

"You know that's as unlikely as well as I do." Zuko stares into the cup of tea. "I just can't figure out why she's coming."

"It is a mystery," Iroh agrees.

"I can't help but feel like it's a sign from the universe telling me I'm making the wrong choice to just let Katara go. Why else would this news come immediately after I decide to give up on my destiny?"

"I do not think it's a sign from the universe. Some coincidences are just coincidences."

Zuko stirs his tea aggressively. "You're just saying that because you don't want me to change my mind about Katara."

"I may have my own motives. But it's important to keep in mind."

_Why?_ He wants to ask the universe. _Why this? First you let me find and get attached to Katara. Then you told me she was the Avatar and I had to decide what to do. Now you're telling me my sister is coming and I'm doubting everything I spent so long thinking about. Why can't you leave me in peace?_

The truth is, Zuko doesn't want to see his sister tomorrow. Either he has to lie and say that he hasn't found the Avatar, which she'll mock him for ("It's been over two years, Zuzu. Is it really that hard to find and capture a hundred year old? Or are you just as incompetent as father always thought?") or he has to betray Katara and lock her up so he has something to show to Azula ("Wow. You actually did it. I'm surprised, brother. Maybe you're not so helpless after all.")

Neither option is attractive to him.

"Life has never been fair to me," he states, pushing away the tea saucer.

"It's why you've become so strong. A sword cannot be forged without heat and pressure."

"Azula is strong. She's always had everything handed to her on a gold platter."

"Azula has the appearance of strength. It is not the same thing as having strength. The day will come when it all falls apart." Iroh takes a long sip of his tea. "You should really try it, Zuko. It's quite good."

Zuko takes his cup and drinks it, not because he wants to but because he doesn't want to look his uncle in the eyes. He disagrees with his uncle about Azula. His sister is the strongest person he knows other than his father. Nothing ever fazes her. Nothing ever stops her.

Some people are born strong, he thinks. And some people must work for strength. He's spent his entire life working for the strength that comes so naturally to his sister.

If his sister were in his place, what would she do? Zuko has no doubt about the answer. He just wonders if he has the strength to do the same.

* * *

Zuko can feel his hands shaking as he walks out on deck that night. The crewmembers are right where he'd knew they be. Iroh has already retired to his room. Everything is perfect.

And everything is wrong.

Katara is standing on the railing, looking up at the stars. Zuko walks over and joins her.

"It's really beautiful out tonight," she says. "I love how brightly the stars are shining."

He follows her gaze up to the heavens. He remembers her telling him about the legend of the bears. The mother bear, who searched for her cub until she died. The cub, who was never found. And the two immortalized in the stars, their struggle to continue on for eternity.

Zuko can oddly relate. He feels like in life he's constantly searching for something that he'll never find. He doesn't want to be stuck in the cycle forever. He wants to find what he's searching for.

Only problem is, he doesn't know exactly what he's searching for. What if he's already found it and doesn't even realize it?

He looks over at Katara. She looks more beautiful tonight than she ever has before. The slight breeze is blowing her wavy hair back. Her blue eyes have taken on an ethereal glow in the moonlight as she looks up in awe.

"We're so little. So insignificant compared to the stars." She looks over at him. "And yet the universe has chosen to give us grand destinies. We're important." She turns back to the stars. "Sometimes I imagine my parents are up there, looking down at me."

"They'd be proud of you for being the Avatar."

She smiles. "I know."

He feels so guilty. He's never felt so horrible before. He's done some questionable things in his life, but he's never felt such a heavy weight on his soul before.

It's best to get it over with quickly.

"I wish I could ignore my destiny," he says. "And I wish I could have faith that there are other ways to fulfill it without completing my mission. But every sign the universe has sent has shown me that this is the only way."

She frowns. "What do you mean?"

"I have to complete my mission, Katara. I wish more than anything that it didn't have to happen this way. I wish it wasn't you."

"Wish what wasn't me? Zuko, I don't understand what you're talking about."

"I have a duty to my people. I can't ignore it because of how I feel about you."

"Zuko, what - "

Before he can talk himself out of it, he steps behind her and secures her hands behind her back in one smooth motion. She doesn't even resist. His soldiers see his cue and approach, surrounding her. As he hands her off, he makes the mistake of making eye contact.

She looks so confused. Her eyes stare up at him, pleading for answers, for an explanation.

"The mission my father assigned me was to capture the Avatar. You're the only thing that stands between him and his goals."

The confusion morphs into anger and betrayal. He can't watch but he also can't seem to look away. This is the consequence he must pay for finally getting his hands on the thing he's been searching for.

"Why?" she asks, her voice cracking. "I thought you'd changed."

"I have to regain my honor."

"You never lost your honor, Zuko. Not until now."

Something inside of him hardens. He waves at the soldiers to take her away as he turns his back. He can hear her struggling, but her fight is futile. Just like Zuko's fight against his destiny.

He tried to escape his fate, but what can one person do against the universe?

**End BOOK ONE. To Be Continued in BOOK TWO: The Prodigal Prince**


	17. B2C1: The Princess

**Disclaimer:** All rights belong to Nickelodeon, Bryan Konietzko, Michael Dante DiMartino, and all the men and women that created the A:TLA show, books, and comics. I take no credit, and I do not mean to break any copyright rules. This is simply a work of fiction made for enjoyment. No money is being made. The lyrics are from the song "Mercury" by Sleeping At Last

**Rating**: General Audiences. Warning: some scenes contain dark themes and minor violence

**Author's Note: **Thank you for all sticking around! I know the ending of the last book wasn't what you were all hoping for, but I promise it'll make Zuko's redemption arc all the sweeter :) This book focuses a lot more on Zuko and his family, and Sokka and Suki are also going to get some more action

**BOOK 2: The Prodigal Prince**

Water. Fire. Earth. Air.

Long ago, the four nations lived together in harmony. Then everything changed when the Fire Nation attacked.

Only the Avatar, the master of all four elements, could stop them. But when the world needed her most, she vanished. A hundred years passed and the new Avatar was discovered, a Waterbender named Katara. Although her Waterbending skills are great, she has been captured by the Fire Nation and is in no position to save anyone.

**Chapter 1 - The Princess **

_I am desperate_

_If nothing else_

_In a holding pattern_

_To find myself_

_Somehow,_

_All of this mess_

_Is just an attempt_

_To learn the worth of my life_

Zuko is ready for Azula's arrival. The ship is clean. He and all his crew are in their dress uniforms. The Fire Nation flag is proudly waving from the main tower. Zuko even pulled his hair up in the proper queue.

The only thing missing is Iroh. He told Zuko he didn't feel up to greeting their guest this morning. Under different circumstances, Zuko would have insisted. But since Zuko made the decision to capture the Avatar - to capture Katara - their relationship has been strained.

When Azula's ship appears on the horizon, Zuko orders his men to form even ranks and stand at attention. He stands at the front of them, arms clasped behind his back, the bottoms of his robes blowing lightly in the breeze.

The first thing Zuko notices about Azula is that she hasn't changed much in the years since he left the Fire Nation. She's grown taller, and her hair is longer, but the sinister half-smile is the exact same.

The last time he saw her was when he was boarding the ship to begin his banishment. She'd stood on the docks watching silently. She hadn't been smiling then, unlike when he'd been burned by his father. Zuko has always wondered why.

He suspects she smiled when he was punished by his father because she always thought him weak and had been waiting for something like that to happen since their mother left. He also thinks she smiled because with his banishment she became the heir to the throne. She didn't smile on the docks because she realized he was really leaving - and despite their rocky relationship, he's always hoped that she still held some fondness for him. They did used to be friends a long, long time ago.

She stands tall as ever. A part of Zuko had worried that during his years away, she would fall into disfavor with their father. After all, one of the reasons she always looked so strong was because of how weak he was in comparison. But apparently Father's love for her has no limit.

She doesn't greet him with a hug or even a genuine smile when she boards his ship. Instead she glances around, making quick judgements with her sweeping eyes.

"Not bad," she remarks. "I was worried you'd grow soft after spending so much time with our dear uncle. Speaking of which," she continues, "I don't see him around."

"He didn't feel well enough to join us today."

"Hm. Probably drank too much tea. He's still into that, right?"

"More than ever. And now he plays Pai Sho all day, too."

She rolls her eyes. "What a waste. He was once the pride of the Fire Nation. Now he's a lazy old man. Probably can't even firebend anymore. How has your own firebending been going, without any serious competition?"

"I have only grown stronger in my time away." Zuko motions to his men, giving them permission to continue their normal routine.

Azula glances him up and down. "Perhaps. I have missed training with you, dear brother."

"You miss embarrassing me in front of Father, you mean."

She smirks. "You know me so well."

There's an awkward silence for a moment. Zuko decides to cut past pleasantries. There's no need for them.

"What are you doing here, Azula?"

She pouts at him. "A girl can't just visit her brother?"

He isn't in the mood to play games with her. "Not a single message for more than two years. Then suddenly you show up. You came here for a reason."

"I didn't have to come, you know," she says, examining her nails. "Father needed someone to take a message to one of his generals. I heard rumors you were in the area so I volunteered. You don't have to thank me now."

"I thought you liked palace life. What could be so interesting that you'd want to leave?"

Azula sighs loudly. "You have no idea how incredibly boring it's become, Zu. There's no one to fight. Everyone is respectful so there are no Agni Kais. I'm so much more advanced than all the other Firebenders so even training has become dull. And no one wants to be my friend because I'm so 'intimidating' apparently." She rolls her eyes.

"How awful your life must be."

She laughs. "Did I ever tell you how much I missed you? I know we were in constant competition and often fought, but we always got along when we needed to."

So she does still care for him - deep down. That makes him feel better. He smiles a little.

"Remember that time we broke into the palace kitchen?"

Azula grins. "How could I forget? Even I was a little scared, but you just went for it. I think that's your bravest moment to date."

"I thought we were going to get caught for sure."

Zuko doesn't have many good memories from his childhood, especially after his mother left, but there are a few. Enough to give him hope that he's making the right choice by following his destiny.

"It's a shame Father didn't give you a more reasonable mission. Then you would be able to come home soon. I mean, did he honestly expect _you_ to find the Avatar? No offense, Zuko, but if he really wanted to Avatar caught, he would've sent me."

On the inside, Zuko smiles. This is his chance to show off to his sister that he's not as weak as she or his father thinks he is. This is where he gets the satisfaction of winning for once.

On the outside, he keeps a neutral expression as he says, "I have a surprise for you, actually."

She raises one perfectly-shaped eyebrow. "A surprise? I'm intrigued."

"It's below-decks."

She crosses her arms. "You're kidding, right? I'm not that interested."

"Not interested in meeting the Avatar?"

She stares at him for a few seconds in shock. Then she recovers and gives him a side smile. "You found him? And managed to capture him? I must admit, that _is_ a surprise. I'm not entirely convinced yet."

He motions with a hand. "Then follow me. I'll gladly introduce you."

They walk down the steps and down the hall before descending another set of stairs. This is the very bottom of the ship, where only the cargo and prison cells reside.

"I must warn you," Zuko says when they're outside the prison door. "The Avatar is much different than we were expecting. I almost didn't know it was the Avatar."

He opens the door and allows Azula to walk through first. Then he follows, closing the door soundly. The two guards in front of the cell nod and step away, revealing the Avatar.

It's the first time Zuko has seen Katara since betraying her. She's sitting on the floor of the cell, back against one wall, her arms wrapped around her knees. She glances at him briefly before turning her attention to Azula.

Zuko isn't sure if he's more hurt or relieved that she won't meet his eyes.

Azula is staring Katara down hard. "Interesting," she says. "I know you're desperate to restore your honor, Zuko, but capturing an innocent little girl isn't exactly the way to go."

"She's the Avatar. Ask any of my men. They've seen her power in action."

Azula crosses her arms. "Of course they'd attest to it. They're probably very loyal to you."

"You think I would risk my life by lying to Father about capturing the Avatar? I'm not stupid, Azula."

"So tell me about her, then. Convince me that she's the Avatar."

"Her name is Katara. I found her in the South Pole. She had been frozen in the ice for a hundred years."

"Frozen in the ice for a hundred years. How convenient."

"Not when you're being chased down by Fire Nation soldiers after your village has been destroyed and you have enough power to create an ice sphere to hide in."

Azula watches Katara carefully. Katara is staring at the opposite wall of her cell emotionlessly.

"Okay. I'll buy that for now. But how do you know she's the Avatar? She could just be an unfortunate survivor."

Zuko is beginning to get frustrated by his sister. Why is she having such a hard time believing Katara is the Avatar? Does she really think he's too weak to capture the Avatar?

"I thought that at first, too. But our ship was caught in a hurricane and she fended it off. I watched it myself. Her eyes glowed and she somehow harnessed the power of the Avatars. She was waterbending, airbending and even controlling lightning."

"The Avatar State. I've read about it in old scrolls." Azula turns. "Father will be pleased with you, Zuko. He has long since given up on you."

Zuko leads them back up to the deck. He feels uncomfortable being in Katara's presence. Too much guilt. And he feels oddly protective; he doesn't want her exposed to Azula more than he can help.

"I have a confession to make," Azula says when they're outside again. "The message Father sent me to deliver was to General Zhao. You remember him, right?"

Zuko has a vague image in his mind. He met a lot of generals as a child. "Yeah."

"Father told General Zhao that should he find the Avatar, he would be promoted to Admiral. General Zhao seemed pretty excited about it."

So Father really had given up on Zuko. He can't even feel bad about it; he's still riding off the high of proving his sister wrong.

"Then it's a shame for General Zhao that I already have the Avatar."

Azula shrugs. "Or it's an advantage. If he finds out you have the Avatar, I have no doubt he'll try to steal her from you. I recommend that you journey as quickly as you can back to the Fire Nation. It would be a shame to lose the Avatar after all these years of searching."

Zuko shakes his head. "I'm too close. I'm not letting anything get in my way."

She flashes him her cruel smile. "In that case, I'll see you in a few days. I really hope you're right, Zuzu."

She boards her ship again and departs without another word. Zuko watches until she's out of sight. Then he stalks into the navigation room.

"Set a course for the Fire Nation. Full steam ahead. We're not making any stops."

"Sir, we don't have enough supplies to last us all the way to the Fire Nation."

"Make them last. Ration the food and water. By the end of the week, we'll all be back home."

Home. The word is bittersweet in Zuko's mouth.

He can hardly wait.

* * *

Katara keeps alternating between feeling confused, angry, and sad.

When Zuko handed her over to the warriors, she was confused. Just yesterday Zuko seemed to accept that he could find another way to his destiny. And just then, they had been talking as if nothing had changed. So what suddenly changed?

The note from his sister. Hearing from his family must have changed his mind. Her confusion clears and anger takes its place. How could he betray her for a family that abused him? He himself had said that his sister was cruel; so why would he turn his back on Katara for her?

And after the anger settled, she was left with an overwhelming sadness. Not just for herself, but for him. He's been abused and mistreated and, despite time and space, they still have their claws deep in him, manipulating him to further destroy his life and his happiness. He can't escape them.

But why? Why can't he escape them? How is it possible that he still believes they love him and want the best for him? Why can't he see that he's just a pawn in their games, easily sacrificed when it suits them.

And so the confusion returns, which turns into anger the more she thinks, and eventually dissolves into sadness.

Iroh had come that morning, bringing her a tray of food, tea, and a stack of blankets. Katara hadn't cried until she saw him, but seeing the same emotions that she felt inside mirrored on his face just broke her. This isn't some nightmare she's going to wake up from. This is reality.

Iroh sat with her silently while she cried. She just couldn't stop. In front of anyone else, it would be embarrassing. But Iroh has never given her any reason to feel ashamed for the way she feels.

"Have some tea," he says when the sobs finally fade into sniffles. "It will make you feel better."

"I'm not sure anything will make me feel better," she admits, taking the cup.

"It always seems that way in the beginning. I have learned that time and tea take the sting away. You must be patient."

She takes a blanket and wraps it around her shoulders. The air isn't cold but she's still shivering. The chill seems to come from inside of her. As she drinks the tea, the warmth slowly returns. It isn't as warm as it used to be, though. Tea can only thaw you out so much.

"I can't stay for long," Iroh tells her. "Azula is coming today. She will no doubt want to come and see you for herself. Zuko will be with her."

Katara doesn't want to see him. She doesn't want to even think about him. She's still too conflicted about how she feels, the pain of his betrayal still too fresh. And she definitely doesn't want to see his sister, the one who brings out the worst in him.

"Thanks for the warning." She finishes the tea and hands the cup back to him. He looks at her sympathetically.

"I'm sorry, Katara."

She leans her head against the wall and closes her eyes. "You have nothing to be sorry for. You weren't the one who put me here."

"I'm sorry that I failed him, and by failing him, I also failed you."

"You didn't fail him. He failed himself."

* * *

By the time Azula and Zuko visit her, she has claimed enough control over her emotions to not react to anything they say. She stares at the opposite wall, determined not to show how deep her sadness and anger run, but also not showing fear. From what Zuko told her, Azula thrives on the fear of others. She doesn't want to give the psychopath any more fuel.

She does, however, make eye contact long enough with Azula to get a read on her. She reads surprisingly little, though she's not sure if it's because Azula is that good at keeping things hidden or because she has nothing to hide. From what she picks up during her and Zuko's conversation, it could be either.

After they leave, Katara starts going through the entire emotion cycle again. Confusion. Anger. Sadness.

"_I know you're desperate to restore your honor, Zuko, but capturing an innocent little girl isn't exactly the way to go." _

Azula clearly didn't believe in Zuko. She talks to him condescendingly, as if she's the older sibling and he's the younger one who disobeyed their parents' rules. Why would Zuko want to return to a life where he has to deal with that every day? It's clearly emotional manipulation. By speaking to him that way, Azula is asserting herself as superior in every way. How can he be so blind to it?

"_Not when you're being chased down by Fire Nation soldiers after your village has been destroyed and you have enough power to create an ice sphere to hide in."_

And now the anger. How could he speak about the tragedy of her people so callously? And why would he phrase it to sound like she had purposefully hidden? It was an accident and he knows it! She wasn't trying to hide from her destiny or from death. She was just trying to save herself and her brother so they could fight another day. How dare he insinuate that she is in any way a coward. If anyone on this ship is a coward, it's him.

"_Father has long since given up on you."_

The sadness. Zuko has spent his entire life trying to please his father - a father who cannot be pleased, not for long, at least. You can't please someone who thinks so lowly of you. You can only surprise them in a good way for a while. When the surprise wears off, you'll be back to where you started. Zuko doesn't realize this. He thinks turning in Katara will magically fix everything.

It doesn't work that way. In a short while his father will find something else about Zuko that makes him unhappy, and Zuko will be back grovelling. And it breaks her heart that he's about to put himself in that position again. He deserves more than having undying loyalty for a person who cares nothing about him.

But does he deserve more? He did betray Katara. She didn't even have a fair fight. She trusted him and he used that against her. He even admitted he had feelings for her - what kind of monster does that?

_A person who has been abused for years,_ her mind answers. And then she's back in the cycle, trying to puzzle through exactly how much of his behavior she can or should excuse.

* * *

"Get up, Sokka."

He hears the voice, knows it's probably important, and promptly falls back asleep again. _Five more minutes,_ he whispers to himself. _I'll get up in five more minutes._

Suddenly cold water is thrown over him. He yelps and scrambles off the mattress. When he wipes his blurry eyes, he sees Suki standing over him, hands on her hips.

"I thought you slept in the ice for a hundred years. You can't possibly still be tired."

Sokka pulls himself slowly to his feet. "I can always be tired," he grumbles.

"We have to get started early today. The village nearest to ours is having some trouble with pirates. They requested our backup." Suki tosses a bundle of clothes at him. He barely manages to catch them.

"You - you want me to come? But I'm not a Kyoshi warrior."

"Consider yourself…" She pauses, debating her word choice. "...an honorary member of the Kyoshi Warriors. Or just consider this a mandatory part of your training." She smiles brightly. He scowls.

"Now get changed. Meet at the village center when you're ready."

Sokka puts the clothes on quickly. She'd given him some basic armor - not Kyoshi Warrior armor, but armor made for men. He's just grateful she's not making him wear the dress and make-up.

He grabs his boomerang and club before heading out of the hut. Now that he's (mostly) awake, he's actually kind of excited about getting out of the village and maybe even using his newly learned skills. For the past few weeks he's been training with the girls, slowly getting better and better. He wants to put his skills to the test.

All the other girls are already waiting when Sokka arrives. Suki hands him a heavy backpack and motions for them start moving.

She falls into line next to him as they leave the village and start into the forest. "It's about a two hour hike," she explains.

"Is that why the backpack is so heavy?" Sokka hoists it up on shoulders. "For all the food and water?"

She smiles. "Or you're just weak," she teases. "I think we're going to start focusing more on fitness than fighting when we get back."

"Hey, I slept for one hundred years. My muscles didn't get used very much."

She grabs his bicep. "Eh. Not bad for an old man."

He takes a step away and pouts for minute, but the look of amusement on her face keeps his sour mood away and a few seconds later he's smiling himself.

The hike feels much longer than two hours in the heat. They stop for lunch and afterward his backpack is much lighter. Suki and the other girls make fun of him for how much he eats, but he refuses to let it get to him. Food is his one love in life.

The village is very similar to the one Sokka washed up in, except a bit bigger. A little bay connects it to the ocean, though this village has a more intricate dock system. Fishing boats line the horizon and a bustling market fills the center square. Similarly dressed Kyoshi Warriors from the village approach them.

Their leader, distinguished by a blue headband, bows to Suki in greeting. "Thank you all for coming," she says. "I am Hanae. Welcome to the village of Nagiso."

Suki bows in return. "We are always happy to help our sisters," she replies. "I hope you don't mind that we brought a guest." She motions towards Sokka. He waves awkwardly.

Hanae smiles. "Of course not. Any warrior honored enough to train with Kyoshi Warriors must show great integrity and nobility. And we welcome all the help we can get."

She motions for them to follow her into the village as she continues speaking. Sokka barely listens past her praise of him; he holds his chin up until he trips in the most undignified manner over a tree root. Then, as his cheeks grow red, he fades into the background.

"The first attack was two weeks ago. A group of pirates came in, thought they could ransack the village. Didn't take us girls seriously enough - you know how it is."

Suki rolls her eyes and nods in agreement. "I know exactly what you're talking about."

"Then, last week, the pirates brought some friends. We were able to defend against them, but some of my girls were injured, so our numbers are down. I wouldn't worry, but the lead pirate called out some vague threats over his shoulder as he ran. I don't know if he's serious, but I don't want to take any chances. He seemed pretty upset."

"Of course. I'm glad you called us. You have no idea how boring it's been back in our village."

Hanae stops the group again when they reach the edge of the village center. "Split up and wander around. Keep an eye out. These pirates aren't subtle about their entrances."

Suki motions for Sokka to follow her. She and Hanae walk into the market side by side, Sokka walking just behind them. He catches bits and pieces of their conversation, only half paying attention until they start talking about him.

"So what's his story?" Hanae asks, pointing with her thumb back at him. "It's rare for outsiders, especially boys, to be trained."

"He's from the Southern Water Tribe. One of the last survivors."

Hanae's eyes grow wide. "Really? I thought all the survivors were old and had long integrated into the Earth Kingdom."

"That's true. But he decided to take a hundred year nap in the ice."

Hanae is quiet for a few moments. Then she says, "Does he know anything about the Avatar?"

Suki frowns. "The Avatar? Why?"

"The last Avatar was a Waterbender. That's why the Fire Nation attacked them. They thought they killed the Avatar but a new one was never born into the Earth Kingdom so the Avatar must still be alive in hiding somewhere. At least, as far as we know."

Suki stops suddenly. She and Hanae both stare at Sokka.

He shrugs. "I'm sorry, guys. I have no idea where the Avatar is."

"But did you know who it was?"

Sokka thinks about all the Waterbenders he met at the North Pole. It could have been any one of them. For all he knows, though, they were all killed.

"No. Sorry. I don't think they announced who the Avatar was yet. At least not in the South Pole."

They both turn away sadly. "The Avatar is our only hope for ending the war," Suki says. "Kyoshi Island has been fortunate enough to stay out of it so far, but it's only a matter of time. Once the mainland Earth Kingdom is conquered, we'll be next."

"There have already been a few Fire Nation ship sightings off our coast," Hanae agrees.

Sokka wishes he could help them. He wishes he knew who the Avatar was. But he's just a kid who woke up and learned that everyone he loves is dead and his entire life was destroyed. Now he's trying to make the best out of the remains.

"Why spend so much time hoping for the Avatar to appear?" he asks. "If they haven't shown up in a hundred years do you really think they're going to come back?"

"All we have is hope," Hanae says.

"No. You have something much stronger. You have warriors who are highly skilled and trained. Even if the Avatar were to appear, he'd need some help, wouldn't he? One person, no matter how powerful, can't take on the entire Fire Nation alone."

"He has a point," Suki says. "Maybe we should be doing more. Maybe staying holed up on this island isn't the best option."

Hanae opens her mouth when suddenly an explosion sounds in the distance.

"They're here!" she exclaims. "Let's go!"

The three of them rush through the crowd, shouldering past people and sprinting to the docks. A small fleet of pirate ships are anchored, cannons pointed towards the village.

Hanae's eyes are wide. "This is so much worse than last time," she says in horror.

The pirate leader, standing on the highest deck of the biggest ship, lowers a hooked arm. In a deafening explosion, all the cannons fire…

...right at them.


	18. B2C2: The Struggle For Happiness

**Disclaimer:** All rights belong to Nickelodeon, Bryan Konietzko, Michael Dante DiMartino, and all the men and women that created the A:TLA show, books, and comics. I take no credit, and I do not mean to break any copyright rules. This is simply a work of fiction made for enjoyment. No money is being made. The lyrics are from the song "Fix You" by Coldplay

**Rating**: General Audiences. Warning: some scenes contain dark themes and minor violence

**Author's Note**: My policy on canon is "if it ain't broke, don't fix it" so you might be reading some very similar scenes in the coming books - I took what canon had and simply adapted it to fit this story, so you might see some very familiar plot lines mix and matched with different characters or tweaked to fit the narrative I'm writing here. I don't claim to have created that originally, and this entire story is just for fun.

**Chapter 2 - The Struggle for Happiness **

_When you lose something you can't replace_

_When you love someone and it goes to waste_

_And the tears start streaming down your face_

_Could it be worse?_

Zuko stands at the head of the ship, the sea breeze blowing his hair back and the sun shining down on him. He's dressed in his full uniform, his boots cleaned and not a single wrinkle in his robes. This is his moment of victory. He has accomplished his "impossible" mission. He has overcome all his obstacles, including the hardest one: himself.

This is his time of triumph. A banished prince, coming to reclaim his throne, his home, his honor.

He has never felt more conflicted in his life.

He convinces himself that he's conflicted because of how long he's been away from home. Of course he's getting mixed feelings. The last time he was in the Fire Nation, he was burned and humiliated and banished. This time he's going to be welcomed as a hero.

He's changed so much, though. He's a completely different person than when he left. Almost three years at sea with no one but a distant crew and his uncle. Will he fit in?

Then he thinks of his sister. She hasn't changed, other than growing taller. She said exactly what he was expecting her to say; she even had the exact same mannerisms. Maybe not as much has changed as he thought.

"Are you sure you want to go back?" Iroh approaches him from behind. Zuko doesn't turn to look at him.

"Of course. This is what I've been working towards for years."

"It's not too late to let her go."

Now he whirls around. "Do you even want me to be happy?"

"Of course I do."

"Then why do you keep questioning me? I've made up my mind. I'm following my destiny. I'm getting my honor back."

"I want what's best for you, Zuko."

"Then you'll leave me alone!"

He turns his back on Iroh. He isn't actually angry at his uncle. Zuko just has a problem of projecting his anger onto others. He knows it; he can't help it. And he won't apologize.

"Goodbye then, Zuko."

Iroh's voice sounds sadder than Zuko has ever heard it. He's tempted to turn around and say something, but then he reminds himself that strong leaders don't show regret. They stand strong. And he's a leader now; he needs to stand his ground.

Three days. He just has to make it three more days and then he'll be home and he can forget about this whole part of his life and he can forget about the kind of person he turned into and he can forget about Katara and his guilt.

This is the beginning of a fresh start for Zuko. Nothing is going to get in his way. Not annoying feelings towards a peasant girl. Not a nosy uncle. Not an unbelieving sister. Not some lesser Fire Nation general.

He is the prince and he's finally coming home.

* * *

Katara wraps the blanket around her shoulders tighter and clenches the fabric in her fist. The confusion and sadness that she had been feeling has disappeared, leaving only the anger. Every second she sits here, only the flickering torch light to illuminate her small cell, only the breathing of the guards to keep her company, her anger grows.

In a twisted sort of way she understands Zuko better now than she ever has. She understands the anger he holds inside. In any other situation, it would make her more sympathetic of him; but now, with her anger directed at him, she just grows more angry thinking about him.

Katara has always been a gentle, compassionate person with an extraordinary amount of patience and an uncanny potential for forgiveness. At least, that's who she was before going into the ice. Now?

Now she's hardened. She's suffered great loss. She's fought big battles. She's learned difficult truths. And she's been cruelly betrayed.

She hears slow footsteps on the stairs. A minute later lroh emerges. He waves away the guards and they ascend the stairs while he comes to take a seat outside her cell.

"How are you doing?" he asks.

"I'm a little upset," she admits. "I'm not sure who I am anymore. Too much has happened in a short time."

He nods. "Having an important legacy to live up to in a time of war is never easy," he says. "You're not the only one struggling."

She knows he's referring to Zuko. It makes her upset. She doesn't want to be compared to him. She'd never betray someone she cared about like that. She'd never be so cruel.

"Why did you come?" she asks. "You aren't going to break me out."

"I came to tell you a story."

A story. Of course. But she's grateful for the company so she turns and faces him and settles into a comfortable position.

"There was once a young woman. She came from a very powerful bloodline. She was in a good relationship with a man she loved dearly. He finally asked her to marry him and she was happy.

"But it was not to last. That very night she was forced to agree to marry another man - a man with royal blood. He was a cruel man and they didn't love each other. He wouldn't let her have any contact with her family. After her two children, a boy and a girl, were born, she tried writing some letters back home secretly. She suspected that they were being intercepted and read by her husband. In order to confirm her suspicions, she wrote a letter to her old fiance saying that her firstborn son was actually his child, not her husband's. Her husband became so enraged that he confronted her about it and claimed she was committing treason by writing such things. He demanded to know why she would write a lie. She told him her plan, but she also, in her fury, said she wrote it because she wished her son was from her first love, not from him."

Katara stares in shock. "What happened?" she whispers.

"He said that he would treat their son that way, since it's what she wished. And he did. He always favored their daughter, always treated her better. He was always cruel and cold to his son." Iroh takes a deep breath. "But that is only the first part of the story."

She hugs her knees to her chest. "So what else?"

"That man happened to be second in line to the throne, after his older brother. His older brother was away fighting a war when they got the news that the older brother's son had died in battle." Iroh swallows. "The younger brother asked their father if he could be the direct heir then, since his brother's bloodline had ended. In response to his insolence, their father demanded that he feel the pain of losing a son. He ordered him to murder his own son."

Katara covers her mouth with a hand. "He wouldn't," she whispers, but deep down she knows it's not true.

Iroh shakes his head. "He would. He was fully prepared to. But then his wife begged him not to. She said she would do anything to spare his life. So together they hatched a plan to murder the man's father, thus putting him on the throne. The woman procured odorless, colorless poison for the deed. Her husband didn't trust her to live with him after that, as he was afraid she would use it on him, so he banished her for treason. She begged to be allowed to take the children with her, but he refused.

"She knew leaving their children would destroy them. Especially her son, who was compassionate, caring, and loving like her. She knew his father and his sister would tear him apart. But she had no choice. She couldn't even say a proper goodbye. She left the palace in the night and never returned."

Katara feels tears sting at her eyes. She knows how much it hurts to lose a parent; but to lose the only parent who loves you? And to not even be able to understand why they left? She was lucky enough to have closure with her parents' deaths. But to not know whether they left you by choice? That's horrible. And to not have anyone left to support you?

"What happened to him?" she asks. "What happened to the son?"

Iroh looks at her sadly. "You already know."

It only takes her a moment. "It's Zuko," she says quietly. "That's his story." She looks up at him. "But why tell me?"

"I know you're angry at him. And you have every right to be. His past does not excuse his behavior. But I came to ask you a favor. One day, when he is ready, he'll take the right path. I need you to promise me that you'll give him a second chance when that day comes."

Katara looks away. She can't look into his pleading eyes without feeling guilt. Learning Zuko's full story was a blow, but it wasn't a big enough blow to wipe away her anger. He became her friend, he trusted in her, he even admitted his feelings for her - and then he still betrayed her. She can't forgive him, no matter how bad his life has been.

"How do you know that he'll do the right thing one day?" she asks instead of answering. "How can you be so confident?"

"Because I was just like him. I was a proud, strong, cruel general. I thought my destiny was to tear down the walls of Ba Sing Se. I thought my destiny was to become Fire Lord one day."

"What changed your mind?"

He smiles sadly. "I lost the thing that mattered the most to me. My son died. And I realized that without him, all my military achievements, all my accomplishments - they meant nothing. They didn't make me happy. So I quit the siege and spent some time searching for happiness again. I found Pai Sho and tea and, eventually, I found Zuko."

It took Iroh losing the one he loved the most to realize that his destiny wasn't all that it was cracked up to be. But Zuko has already lost the person that matters most to him - his mother.

"Zuko doesn't have anything left to lose," she says. "He's lost everything."

Iroh shakes his head. "Not yet. He still has you. And he still has me. He may not realize it, but we're what makes his happy. We're the ones here for him - the real him, not the perfect prince act that he puts on."

"He's already lost me. I don't think I can forgive him," she admits.

Iroh nods. "I know. That's why I'm only asking you to give him a second chance. I hope that forgiveness will follow, but that is between you and him."

Katara takes a deep breath. She feels like she might regret it, but Iroh has been so kind to her that she can't refuse him this one thing. "Okay. I'll give him a second chance. But I'm doing it for you, Iroh. Not for him."

"I understand. Thank you, Katara." Iroh stands, and she notices for the first time a bag slung across his back.

"Wait. Are you leaving?"

"I will always support Zuko, but he is choosing a path I cannot follow him on. It is time for me to go my own way." Iroh walks a few steps before turning. "I want you to know, Katara, that although I cannot free you now, I will always be on your side. And you will never be alone in your fight. You are the Avatar. The Avatar never stands alone."

And then he's gone and Katara is alone again but now she has something to think about - something besides letting her anger simmer and eat herself from inside out.

* * *

The cannons from the pirate ships fire right at them. Sokka shoves Suki and Hanae to the ground and lays over them, shielding them from the debris and heat from the explosion. Around them, the market explodes. Wooden carts are blown apart and fruit and vegetable pieces shower the ground. People scream and run away, clutching their bags and family. One man falls to his knees by an exploded cart. "My cabbages!" he wails.

Sokka, Suki, and Hanae climb to their feet. Already a group of Kyoshi Warriors is working to evacuate the harbor while another group is fending off the group of pirates that has waded ashore.

"We need to take out those cannons," Hanae says. "We don't stand a chance with them firing."

Suki nods. "Sokka and I will take care of them. The girls on the beach look like they could use some leadership."

Hanae bows quickly. "I'll see you when the battle's over," she says. Suki bows in response and then Hanae runs towards the fight.

Suki turns to Sokka. "Let's go."

"Where, exactly? The cannons are on ships guarded by a dozen pirates."

Suki smiles. "Only a dozen? That's not a problem. You can swim, right?"

Can he swim? _Can he swim?_ "I'm from the Water Tribe. Of course I can swim!"

"Good."

She leads him away from the harbor on a path that lines the shore. They sneak past little skirmishes and wind their way along the treeline until they are nearly perpendicular to the pirate ships.

"They had to anchor in the bay to get a good shot on the village," Suki explains as they peer over some rocks. "We can swim out and climb up the back of the ship. The battle is drawing their attention forward. We take out the guards first, then the cannons. Then anyone left on the ship."

Sokka nods. He's feeling more than a little nervous, but Suki's confidence is contagious. If she believes he can do it, then he also believes. Besides, he knows she'll have his back.

They slip into the water and swim quickly towards the ships. Sokka has no idea how she can swim so fast wearing a full dress and armor, but he's not entirely surprised.

They reach the hull of the first ship. Suki keeps her fans folded and uses them to stab into the wood, pulling herself up slowly. Luckily this ship isn't too big. Sokka watches from the water as she finally climbs over the railing. He hears two soft thuds and then a line of rope is tossed down to him. He shimmies up it quickly.

When he emerges on deck, Suki is fighting off four pirates at once. She's keeping them at bay with swift, powerful kicks and the threat of her razor sharp fans. When she sees him she calls out, "Nice of you to finally join the party!"

The pirates make the fatal mistake of turning. She takes out two of them while Sokka throws his boomerang, knocking one out with a perfectly aimed shot to the forehead and hitting the second one in the stomach with his club. When he keels over, Sokka knocks him out with a hit to the back of his head.

Suki smiles at him. "Nice job. You take out the cannons, I'll clean the rest of the ship."

Sokka follows her as she reaches the first cannon and starts fighting the pirate in charge of it. Sokka walks around them and reaches the cannon.

He doesn't know what to do. He decides that instead of trying to figure out how to disable it, it would be easier to just get rid of the ammunition. He drags the bag of cannon balls to the railing and manages to haul it over the side. Then, just to be safe, he tosses out the rods used to clean the cannon.

He moves to the others ones and does the same. Suki meets him by the last one.

"One ship down," she says. "Four more to go."

Four more? Sokka wipes his forehead. He's already exhausted from hauling cannon balls around, but he follows her.

She grabs a rope from the rigging and then takes a running leap before flying across the space between the two ships. She releases it and lands perfectly on the deck of the adjacent ship. Sokka stares with wide eyes. She waves him over impatiently.

He grabs the rope when it swings back and copies her. He misjudges the distance and drops a second too early. As he falls, he manages to grab onto the edge of the railing. He holds on tightly, his legs dangling over the water. He swallows and looks up.

Suki runs over and pulls him up. They turn to see themselves surrounded by a half dozen angry pirates.

"Remember your training," Suki says. "Use their force against them."

"Shut up!" a pirate yells.

"Aw, look, they're just kids," another one points out.

Another pirate reaches for Suki. She grabs his wrist and flips him overboard. He hits the water below with a splash. The other pirates attack then. Sokka defends himself, recalling what Suki has been teaching him the last couple weeks.

A couple minutes later, all the pirates are laying at their feet, moaning. Suki and Sokka step over their bodies and take care of the cannons. Then they move on to the next ship and continue working.

By the last ship, Sokka's arms are shaking so hard he can barely haul the cannon balls overboard. He wipes a sheen of sweat off his forehead and turns to look back at his work.

Over a dozen cannons spread out across five ships - all sitting there, their crews knocked out and tied up by Suki, their ammunition settling in the bottom of the ocean courtesy of him. Not bad for a day's work.

Suki comes to stand next to him. "Look," she says, pointing towards the harbor. "The pirates are fleeing. We did it."

"I guess we did," Sokka replies, still not quite believing that it's over.

She turns to look at him. "You were pretty brave today, Sokka. You know, for a boy." She leans up and kisses his cheek. "I'm glad you washed up on our shore."

Sokka feels his face turning red.

She smiles at him. "Now let's go before the pirates get back."

A couple hours later, all the Kyoshi Warriors are sitting in a large meeting hall in Nagiso, the village leader thanking them and a huge meal spread out in front of them. Sokka's mouth is watering. Hanae had invited them to stay the night so they could start their hike back fresh in the morning. Sokka is rather glad about the arrangement.

Suki is sitting cross-legged next to him, her knee touching his. He's not sure if she's always looked so beautiful or radiated such a bright aura or if he's just noticing it for the first time. Either way, he can hardly take his eyes off her. Not even for the food.

For the first time in a while, he feels free from the weight of his past life. He'd been holding onto his grief over the loss of his parents and his sister and village until this moment. Here, celebrating with a bunch of other warriors - even if they are girls - he feels truly happy.

He lost one life but he's gained another.

* * *

Azula walks past the rows of tents laid out in the empty plain outside the unimportant Earth Kingdom city. She watches her step, sneering with disgust at a big pile of dung from some weird animal. She is a princess; she should not be here, smelling the waste and dirtiness of a dozen different exotic creatures.

_How can she live in such horrid conditions? _Azula thinks to herself. When she last saw her friend, they were almost equals (being the daughter of the Fire Lord, Azula has always been above her friends) at the Royal Fire Academy for Girls. How did the girl go from being a star student at the most prestigious Academy in the Fire Nation to this poor excuse of a life?

No matter. Azula is here to rescue her and give her purpose again. Azula gives out second chances; she's nice like that.

She finds the girl balancing upside down on her fingertips in the midst of the tents. Her eyes are closed and she looks peaceful. Probably the only peace she gets from this awful place.

"Ty Lee," Azula says. "Could that possibly be you?"

The girl's eyes pop open and she flips from her position into an upright one. "Azula!" she cries, running up and hugging her.

"Continue whatever it is that you were doing," Azula graciously says once Ty Lee steps back. "I'm only going to take a few minutes of your time."

Ty Lee returns to her yoga, keeping her eyes on Azula the whole time. As she should. A visit from Azula in person, especially in a place like this, is a high honor. Asking for her undivided attention is but a small favor.

"So tell me," Azula continues, "what is someone as educated and powerful as you doing in a dump like this?"

Ty Lee follows her gaze as she looks at two men struggling to lead a dressed bearver into a tent.

Azula doesn't wait for an answer. "I have a proposition for you," she says. "The Avatar has been found. By my brother, no less." She rolls her eyes. "Anyways, my father doesn't trust anyone except for me to ensure that the Avatar doesn't escape before they are safely within the Fire Nation. I can't do it alone, so I'm trying to get the old gang back together. I figured I could count on your help."

Ty Lee slowly stands up. "I would be honored," she says. "But the truth is, I'm really happy here. My aura has never been pinker!" She smiles brightly and motions widely with her hands.

Azula stares at her. Is Ty Lee..._refusing_ her? She's the princess of the Fire Nation! No one refuses her. Especially not old friends.

She puts on a neutral expression. "I'll take your word for it," she says. Then, in a voice that hides a slight warning, "Well, I wouldn't want you to give up your happy life just to please me."

Ty Lee, of course, is completely oblivious. She smiles warmly and bows. "Thank you, Azula. I wish you the best of luck on your mission!"

Azula watches her with narrowed eyes, her arms crossed over her chest. Who does she think she is, refusing the princess? Thinking that everything is okay? Azula is being generous enough to offer her an escape from this horrid life and she's refusing the gift?

No matter. Azula will get her to come, one way or another. Azula is a very good convincer.

Azula begins to walk away. A few steps later, she half turns. "Of course, I'm going to catch your show later. I didn't come all this way just to say goodbye already."

There's silence for a moment. Then, in a shaky voice, "Oh. Of course. I hope you enjoy it!"

_That's right,_ Azula thinks as she walks away. _Now you remember who you're speaking to._

* * *

"We're deeply humbled to have the Fire Lord's daughter in attendance to our show today," the circus owner announces at the beginning. "Please let us be sure to know if there's anything to make the show more enjoyable."

Azula smiles cruelly. "I will," she promises.

The first act is Ty Lee balancing on wooden poles high up in the air. She does it expertly. Azula has seen her do it a dozen times.

"Incredible," she tells the circus owner. "Do you think she'll fall?"

"Of course not," he replies, falling right into her trap.

"Then it should be perfectly safe to set the net on fire, right?"

His eyes grow wide. Then, "Of course, princess." He stands and punches a stream of fire at the net.

Ty Lee continues her balancing but Azula notices her arms shaking more than usual. She smiles innocently. "Brilliant. Now, what kind of dangerous animals do you have?"

"Well, our circus holds the most exotic assortment - "

"Great! Release them all."

* * *

After the show, Azula finds Ty Lee in her personal tent, sitting in front of a mirror and taking her hair down.

"That was amazing," she gushes. "I can't wait to see how you'll top that tomorrow."

Ty Lee stands. "I'm sorry, Azula. There won't be a show tomorrow. I think the universe is telling me that it's time for a career change." She hangs up her costume. "I want to join you on your mission."

_Just as I thought,_ Azula think smugly to herself. Out loud she says, "I'm glad. I've missed having you around."

One down, one to go.


	19. B2C3: Mixed Feelings

**Disclaimer:** All rights belong to Nickelodeon, Bryan Konietzko, Michael Dante DiMartino, and all the men and women that created the A:TLA show, books, and comics. I take no credit, and I do not mean to break any copyright rules. This is simply a work of fiction made for enjoyment. No money is being made. The lyrics are from the song "In My Veins" by Andrew Belle

**Rating**: General Audiences. Warning: some scenes contain dark themes and minor violence

**Chapter 3 - Mixed Feelings**

_Everything will change._

_Nothing stays the same._

_And nobody here's perfect._

_Oh, but everyone's to blame_

_All that you rely on_

_And all that you can save_

_Will leave you in the morning_

_Oh, you're in my veins_

_And I cannot get you out_

When Zuko emerges from his room, his ship is suspiciously quiet. He instantly gets a bad feeling about it. He grabs his pair of twin swords and quietly creeps down to the bottom of the ship, where the cells are. His first thought is to check on Katara.

He hadn't slept well last night. He had tossed and turned for hours, his mind in turmoil. When he'd finally fallen asleep in the early hours of the morning, he had slept deeply. He curses himself for this; if he hadn't been sleeping so deeply, maybe he would have heard something and woken up earlier.

He encounters no one until he reaches the hall leading to the cells. Four unfamiliar guards lounge around, playing a game. Zuko takes them out quickly and quietly. When they're unconscious, he scans their uniforms.

Standard issue. He thinks of Azula's warning and knows exactly what's happened.

He quietly takes the steps down to the cells. He can hear the gruff voice speaking.

"...just a little girl. You know, we all grew up hearing stories of the Avatar. We heard how powerful he was. And now? It was a joke. You're no threat. No wonder the prince was able to catch you."

Zuko steps in then, his swords pointed straight at the general. "You're wrong," he says. "She's strong enough to defeat you. As am I."

General Zhao laughs. "Oh, my boy, you haven't changed one bit. Still the coward who speaks out of turn and gets burned." He whips a ribbon of fire towards Zuko. The prince flashes his swords, dissipating the flames.

"I'm not the same person. I'm stronger now." Zuko crosses his swords at Zhao's throat. "The Avatar is mine. I've earned my honor. You're going to leave now or you won't like the consequences."

"What? Are you going to kill me?" The general shakes his head. "You don't have the guts."

Zuko resists the temptation to look at Katara as he says, "I've done harder things."

"Your sister wouldn't hesitate."

He narrows his eyes. "You're lucky I'm not my sister, then."

He hears footsteps pounding down the stairs. He doesn't have to turn to know that Zhao's men have come. He tightens the swords around the general's neck.

"I have you surrounded," Zhao declares. "We all know you're not going to kill me, so why don't you just put the swords down and we'll let you live?"

Why does he think Zuko won't kill him? This is his honor at stake. This is Katara at stake.

Zuko looks over at her. Her hands are clutching at the bars of her cell, her blue eyes wide. The feelings he's been pushing down well up again and his resolve strengthens. Capturing Katara had been the hardest decision of his life. The only thing that lets him sleep at night is knowing that she's being treated well in his care and that when they return to the Fire Nation, he can keep an eye on her to ensure she's still okay. But if he gives up now and lets Zhao take her, he has no more say over how she's treated.

And he'll never see her again. He'll never be allowed in the Fire Nation again. He'll be an outcast forever. And she'll be a prisoner forever.

But he also can't kill the general. He knows he can't. He thinks of his mother, his last moments with her. _Never forget who are you,_ she'd said. He isn't cruel. He isn't a murderer.

He turns back to Zhao. "You think you can burn me? Let's settle this with an Agni Kai. Winner gets the Avatar."

A cruel smile spreads across Zhao's face. "I accept." Zuko lowers his swords from his neck. Zhao's men stand down. As the general rubs his neck, he adds, "May I ask if you'll actually fight this time?"

Zuko doesn't give him the satisfaction of an angry response. Instead he calmly says, "You'll wish I hadn't when it's over."

Zhao and his men file out of the room, shouldering him when they pass. He ignores it. He's not going to lose this fight. They'll be the ones retreating. And when he's crown prince again, they'll regret this day.

"Zuko," he hears. His head whips up and he looks in shock over at Katara. She has a worried face. "Don't die for me."

He stands up straighter. "I don't plan to."

She stares at him for a moment longer before she releases the bars and sits in a dark corner of her cell. Zuko returns to his room, feeling confused and guilty. He can't afford to feel these things when he's about to enter into a duel.

He stands in front of the crooked mirror hanging on his wall and pulls his hair up into a proper queue. He fumbles around for a hair ribbon when his fingers feel a rolled up scroll.

He releases his hair and opens it. A second later, he drops it on the ground. The candles on his desk flare into huge columns of fire. He struggles to take a deep breath.

_Dear Zuko,_

_I love you and will always be here for you. I cannot accompany you to the Fire Nation, however. Our paths must part here. When you are ready, come and find me. _

_Iroh_

Zuko can't even begin to describe how he feels so he doesn't. Instead he sits on the floor and takes a series of deep breaths to clear his mind and calm his heartbeat.

He can't deal with this bombshell right now. All he can do is breathe and prepare for his Agni Kai. He has to win it. For himself. For Katara. For his honor.

* * *

The sun is just beginning its descent from the peak of the sky when they gather on the deck of the ship. Zhao's men are on one side. Zuko's men, newly freed, stand on the other. In the middle of the two groups, tied against a railing, is Katara.

Zuko wears only a pair of simple black robes. General Zhao is wearing his uniform. He grins when Zuko walks across to his side.

"So you did show," he mocks. "What an honor."

Zuko doesn't react. "I'm ready."

"So am I."

They take a few paces away and then face each other. Their men step back and make a large circle around them.

Zuko closes his eyes and remembers everything his uncle has taught him, starting with breathing. He takes deep breaths and waits.

As he predicted, Zhao makes the first move. He throws a fireball Zuko's way. Zuko cuts through it and retaliates with a fire wave. The general ducks and throws a series of quick shots. Zuko leaps over them and lands with a whip of fire.

They spar back and forth. On a normal day, Zuko would have beat the general much faster. Today, despite his meditation and deep breathing, he's being held back by the mix of emotions inside of him.

Anger at the way the general has treated him. Pain over losing Iroh. Confusion over Katara's words and guilt at the situation he's put her in. Mixed feelings about Azula's visit. Mixed feelings about going home, about meeting his father again.

Iroh always taught him that the purest firebending came from having a clear mind. How can Zuko have a clear mind after all he's been through? After all he's still suffering?

He raises his arms a fraction too slow to block a whip of fire and he goes flying back a few feet, landing roughly on the deck on his side. He sees black spots in his vision. As he blinks, he can blurrily see Zhao's polished boots slowly approaching him. And, in the distance, he can clearly see Katara watching in horror. She catches his gaze and pulls at her bonds, but they are tied too tight. He can see the worry in her eyes.

No. He's not going to die today. And he's not going to lose this fight. He is better than Zhao. He's worked harder than Zhao to find the Avatar. He's sacrificed more than Zhao can ever understand.

He is the prince of the Fire Nation. He is the rightful heir to the throne. He has an important destiny to fulfill.

Zuko flips over and does his trademark move, spinning around and kicking out a wave of fire. Zhao isn't expecting it and leaps back in surprise. Zuko jumps to his feet and delivers an unrelenting barrage of fireballs. Zhao desperately tries to block them but they are too fast, too hot, too much.

He misses one and his rhythm is thrown off. The rest of them bash him in the chest and this time he's the one to go flying back. Zuko stands over him, one hand cocked back, ready to deliver the final, burning blow.

But he doesn't. He thinks of Katara and he thinks of Iroh. He thinks of his mother. They wouldn't want him to. And he doesn't need to. He's already won. He's proven his worth, earned his honor.

This is the difference between his sister, his father, and him. Azula and Ozai wouldn't hesitate to kill him. Zuko not only hesitates, but steps back.

"I won. The Avatar is mine. Today I show mercy."

Zhao glares at him from the ground. Zuko turns around and starts walking towards his men. He hears the telltale whoosh of fire and he whirls around to see a wall of flame coming towards him, too quickly for him to react to. He closes his eyes and waits for the inevitable pain.

It never comes. He slowly opens his eyes to see a wall of ice in front of him, protecting him from Zhao's cowardly act. He turns and sees that Katara has one hand freed from the railing, still pointed forward.

After all he'd done, after how he'd betrayed her, she still chose to protect him.

Zuko steps around the ice wall and faces a shocked General Zhao.

"I told you that you were wrong," he says. "She is powerful. And so am I. And if you don't get off my ship in the next five minutes, I won't hesitate to unleash that power on you and your men."

Zhao sneers at him. "Vague threats from an unwanted, banished prince."

"You have no honor, Zhao. I have proved mine. And when I get back to the Fire Nation and have my inheritance restored, I will not hesitate to have you demoted. My father will not be happy that you have dishonored him by dishonoring me."

Zhao's face loses color. By cheating in the Agni Kai, he has shown great dishonor. And now that Zuko is only a couple days from restoring his own honor…

Zhao bows. "Of course, your Highness."

He and his men quickly scramble to board their own ship and sail away at full speed. Zuko turns to Katara, who is being secured again by his soldiers.

"Zuko!" she calls. "Let me go. Please!"

Thinking about how she saved him and about the pain he's put her through, he's more than tempted. He wants nothing more than to let her go. But he can't. He hasn't come all this way to throw it all away now. Not when he's this close.

He looks away and ignores her pleas as his men escort her back to the cell.

* * *

"Omashu," Azula sneers, staring up at the huge Earth Kingdom city spread out in front of her. Build on a huge plateau and accessible only by a thin wooden bridge, it's one of two strategic and important Earth Kingdom cities that has managed to hold off the Fire Nation.

That is, until last week. Even as Azula and Ty Lee watch, giant Fire Nation banners are thrown over the walls, covering up the Earth Kingdom ones. The princess smiles.

"That's better. I think a name change is fitting, too. What about...New Ozai? In honor of my father?"

Ty Lee smiles. "I think that's a great idea, Azula!"

Azula turns back to the city. "Let's go. I have a feeling our host will be more than excited to see us."

"Finally," Mai says, crossing her arms. "I've been waiting for ages. You have no idea how awful it is here."

Azula smirks. Mai hasn't changed one bit since their days at the Academy.

"You look really good, Mai!" Ty Lee says.

"I don't feel good." Mai rolls her eyes. "My parents thought it would be a great honor to volunteer as governors in the colonies. I've never been so bored in my life."

"I have just the cure for you," Azula says. "My father - "

Mai holds up a hand, stopping Azula mid-sentence. "Don't bother. My answer is yes. Anything to get me out of here."

Ty Lee claps her hands together. "This is great! The old gang is back together!"

"Not quite. We're missing one." Azula thinks of her dear brother, sailing his way to honor. She wonders if Zhao has made his grab for the Avatar yet. She's a bit sad she's missing that particular fight. It would be interesting to watch. The power hungry, eager-to-prove-himself general versus the banished prince.

"Is Zuko still trying to find the Avatar?" Mai asks, sounding slightly interested for the first time.

"He actually found her. I know, I'm just as shocked." Azula glances at her nails. A bit ragged. She'll have to get them fixed as soon as she gets back to the Fire Nation. "He should be almost to the city of Ligato by now. We'll catch up to him at the palace."

"The palace." Mai sighs happily. "I can't wait to return to proper living conditions again."

"I don't see how it's all too bad here," Ty Lee says. "But I'm excited to go back, too. It's been a few years."

Azula turns to Mai. "Do you want to say goodbye to your parents, or…?"

Mai shrugs. "I'm ready to go."

"Good. Let's go, girls."

Mai and Ty Lee fall in line behind her as she walks out of former Earth Kingdom palace. Everything is falling perfectly into place. She has her friends at her back. She's never been in better favor with her father.

The only downside is that Zuko is returning. She doesn't have anything against her brother, except that as long as he's banished, she has the right to the throne. If he returns, he'll become crown prince again.

But that's a problem for future her to deal with. Their father still has many years on the throne to come. And with lots of time comes lots of opportunities for Zuko to screw up again.

Azula knows her brother too well.

* * *

Katara had been scared when the general showed up outside her cell. He told her he'd taken the ship captive and that she would be next. She was afraid something bad had happened to Zuko - after all, Iroh isn't here to protect him anymore. She was also afraid for herself. The way Zhao taunted her, she knew he would treat her poorly.

She had been so relieved when Zuko had showed up. She may have her issues with him right now, but she'd rather be his prisoner than anyone else's. At least she knows Zuko has integrity, even if he's hidden deep down. And she knows he isn't cruel. Everything she's seen of Zhao shows otherwise.

She'd been worried that Zuko was going to kill the general. And when the general's men came and surrounded him, she was worried he was going to die. She didn't want to watch but she couldn't look away, either.

Katara is still so upset at Zuko. She was glad that he never tried to look her way. But that doesn't mean she wants harm to come to him. She doesn't have Iroh's faith in him, but she trusts Iroh and Iroh said Zuko just needed time to realize that he's on the wrong path. Katara wants him to find the right path. She wants him to transcend the pain of his past.

Because, underneath all her anger, she still has feelings for him. Maybe those feelings are why she's so angry. She saw the vast potential for good in him. She saw his bright destiny. And it hurt her when he threw it all away.

When Zuko proposed the Agni Kai, all she could think of was Zuko's duel with his father. Why would Zuko put himself in that position again? Last time he fought a fire duel, he ended up burned and disgraced.

He seems so confident. Katara knows otherwise. He's always seemed confident. It took her weeks to break down his walls and learn the truth. Now she can't unsee the truth - that in many ways, he's the same scared boy who learned he had to duel his own father.

When Zhao and his men leave, Zuko is still standing in the same place, staring down at the ground, his fists clenched at his sides. He seems so vulnerable and alone in this moment that for a split second Katara forgets about her anger.

"Don't die for me, Zuko," she can't stop herself from saying.

He looks over and she can see the resolve inside of him harden. "I don't plan on it."

The moment ends and Katara remembers how he betrayed her. She retreats to the back corner of her cell, hating herself and hating him and hating Zhao and hating this whole situation.

When the guards take her up on the deck, she's not sure if she's glad or upset that they're making her watch the Agni Kai. On one hand, she wants to see what happens with her own eyes. On the other hand, she doesn't want to watch. Especially if it ends badly for Zuko.

They tie her to the railing on the port side of the ship. She immediately begins to wiggle her wrists, trying to loosen the rope.

She stops when Zuko and Zhao face off. She can't tear her eyes off the battle. She's practiced bending with Zuko a dozen times but it's different watching two Firebenders battle. She can see how Zuko's moves are much more complex and cleanly executed than Zhao's. His fire is weaker, though, despite his superior skill.

He must have figured out that Iroh left. Fire is the one element that is weakened by strong emotions, not strengthened. She remembers Iroh telling Zuko during his training that having a clear mind produces the strongest fire.

She watches with increased concern as Zhao sends a punch of fire that knocks Zuko over. For the longest second of her life she watches as he lays still. Zhao starts to take slow, victorious steps towards him. Zuko's eyes crack open. She thinks he makes eye contact with her.

_Get up, get up, get up,_ she chants in her head. _You said you wouldn't die for me!_

And then Zuko suddenly springs around, kicking his legs in a circle to summon a whips of fire before sending it straight at the general. When the general flinches and struggles to deflect it, Zuko leaps up and sends a stream of fire at him.

Katara can breathe again when he's standing over the general in victory. She returns to trying to tug out of the ropes fastening her to the ship.

Out of the corner of her eye, she sees Zuko turn around and start walking towards his men. And then she sees Zhao quietly stand up, an expression of pure hate and anger on his face. He summons a fireball and she knows all too well what's about to happen.

She glances frantically at Zuko, but his back is turned. He has no idea.

Panic sets in. She wrenches her right hand out of the bonds, ignoring the pain, and summons a stream of water. She watches as Zuko finally turns. His eyes widen and then he throws up his hands in front of his face.

Her ice wall solidifies just in time for Zhao's fireball to dissolve harmlessly against it. He looks in shock at it. His eyes cut over to her. She narrows her eyes at him.

She watches at Zuko stalks over and trades words with the general. Zhao bows quickly and he and his men retreat.

Katara's attention is taken away from him as two Fire Nation soldiers suddenly grab her arms, securing them behind her back again before she can defend herself.

"Let go," she cries, trying to twist out of their grasp. She looks over and sees Zuko watching her.

"Zuko! Let me go! Please!"

She can see him hesitate. He's more conflicted than ever. If there's ever a time for him to take the right path, it's right now. Once they get to the Fire Nation, he's lost forever. She knows it. He knows it.

He turns away. Katara is dragged away again. This time she has no words for him. All the pity and the worry she felt for him disappears. She is only human; she only has so great a capacity for forgiveness.

A cold anger fills her. She knows she promised Iroh she'd give him a second chance, but she's not sure she can keep that promise. She's saved his life three times now and he can't find it within himself to let her go. He struggled with his choices and he still chose wrong, time and time again.

Iroh was wrong. There isn't enough good left in him. Maybe there never was enough good in him.

After all, he is the Fire Lord's son.

* * *

Sokka and Suki are taking advantage of the warm weather by practicing outside. Suki is showing him some tips for using his surroundings to his advantage. Sokka is trying to focus but he ends up just admiring the atmosphere.

"Sokka," she says, breaking through his latest daydream.

He sits up quickly. "Yeah?"

"Did you hear what I just said?"

He tries to think. He completely blanks. He smiles sheepishly. "Well...no."

She crosses her arms but she's smiling. "What am I going to do with you?"

He leans back against a sun-warmed rock. "You can sit with me," he suggests. "And enjoy the weather."

She walks over and sits next to him, leaning her head back. "Okay. What now?"

"Shh," he advises. "Just listen."

In the silence of their voices the song of the birds comes out. The waves in the distance crash thunderously against the shore. The wind rustles through the grass and trees.

And then a bird flies down, flapping its wings in Sokka's face. He shrieks and jumps to his feet, swatting it away. Suki holds a hand to her mouth to try and contain her laughter.

"Get off!" Sokka shouts, covering his face and hopping around.

"Sokka! Relax! It's a messenger falcon!" Suki stands, still smirking, and holds out her arm. The bird flutters away from Sokka and perches on her arm. He uncovers his face and watches as she unties a wrapped scroll from the birds leg. As soon as the letter is detached, the bird takes flight again.

"The wonderful sounds of nature," Suki says sarcastically. Sokka feels his face turn red.

She opens the scroll and her expression turns from amusement to confusion. She looks over at him. "It's for you," she says.

"For me?" Sokka holds out his hand. She passes it to him. Who could have sent him a letter? Everyone he knows is long dead.

The scroll isn't addressed to him by name. It reads, _To The Boy From The Water Tribe_.

"Your sister, Katara, is alive," Sokka reads out loud. "She is captured by the Fire Nation and probably in a prison deep in their territory as you read this. No one else knows she's alive. No one else can help her."

Sokka looks over at Suki. "No signature. Just a picture of some flower." He squints at the paper but sees nothing else.

"What flower?" Suki takes a look over his shoulder. "That's a white lotus, I think."

"What does it mean?" Sokka doesn't want to get his hopes up about the message. Who else even knows he's alive? He hasn't met anyone except for the people on Kyoshi Island. And who would know if his sister is alive?

And even if his sister is alive, how did she end up in the Fire Nation?

"I'm not sure," Suki admits. She looks over at him sadly. "It's too good to believe, isn't it?"

He nods. "But what if it is true? I can't just abandon her."

Suki nods. "You're right. We have to find out if this is true." She thinks for a moment. "We can ask Oyaji. He's good with symbols. He might know what this flower means, if it means anything."

"Thank you, Suki."

She half smiles. "Of course, Sokka. This is important to you, so it's important to me, too. Let's go."

As he follows her back into the village, he isn't sure whether he wants it to be true or not.


	20. B2C4: Greetings and Farewells

**Disclaimer:** All rights belong to Nickelodeon, Bryan Konietzko, Michael Dante DiMartino, and all the men and women that created the A:TLA show, books, and comics. I take no credit, and I do not mean to break any copyright rules. This is simply a work of fiction made for enjoyment. No money is being made. The lyrics are from the song "Already Gone" by Kelly Clarkson

**Rating**: General Audiences. Warning: some scenes contain dark themes and minor violence

**Author's Note**: I've had a few readers ask about a playlist to go with all the song lyrics from the chapters, and I thought that was a great idea so I went ahead and made a spotify playlist. I put all the songs from the chapters that I felt fit - there were a few songs that only had a couple lines that fit, so I didn't include those. I also added a couple songs that didn't have the right lyrics but had the right vibe. I also kept the songs in chronological order with the story. I'll keep updating it every few weeks as I post more chapters. You can listen here: open. /playlist/4a0Uwc6dBx2yJhSrkYhUyH (remove the space after open. )

**Chapter 4 - Greetings and Farewells **

_Remember all the things we wanted_

_Now all our memories are haunted_

_We were always meant to say goodbye_

_Even with our fists held high_

_Never would have worked out right_

_We were never meant for do or die_

_I didn't come here to hurt you_

_Now I can't stop_

Zuko can see it in the horizon. Ember Island. He remembers going there every summer as a child. Some of his happiest memories are running across the beach with Azula, back before everything was a competition and during a time when they actually got along. His mother would be sitting on the beach, watching them with a smile on her face. Their father would be inside, talking with fellow generals.

He shoves the nostalgia away. That's not his destination, anyway. They're only hours away from the palace. He's too deep in the Fire Nation to be threatened by anything or anyone. He's safe. He's home.

He feels so unsettled. He was prepared to feel like this, but not to this extent. He knows he's changed. He knows he's grown and learned and sacrificed. He has worked hard for this return. So why does he feel like he doesn't deserve it?

Has he sacrificed too much?

He thinks of Iroh. His uncle had been by his side from the very first day of his banishment. He'd coached Zuko in firebending, helped him navigate his new life on the water, taught him patience and dignity. And after all that happened, Iroh had left right before Zuko's moment of victory. Why? Why would Iroh leave him when he's finally achieved his dreams?

And Katara. Zuko doesn't even want to think about her but he can't help himself. She grew close to him despite the space he always tries to maintain. She became his friend despite all his rough edges. She became more than a friend despite his flaws. And he still betrayed her.

She still protected him even after his betrayal. She could have easily let him die. And how did he thank her? He locked her right back up again.

It's not her fault she's the Avatar. Zuko never wanted this to happen. He never gets what he wants. That's not his life.

He wishes he had never met Katara. He wouldn't have his honor, but he also wouldn't have this massive guilt hanging off of him. He needs to get rid of it somehow. He can't live with his father and his sister and feel guilty. They'll see right through him. And they'll read it as regret and not guilt.

He has to talk to her. One last time. He knows he has to, and he dreads it. He can't face her after what he's done to her - but he must.

But not yet. It will be the last thing he does. For now, he'll take in the views of his home. It's been almost three long years.

He knows he's meant to be here, no matter how he feels. That's the one feeling that he can identify confidently. This is his destiny.

* * *

"We'll dock at the palace city harbor in less than an hour," the navigator tells Zuko. He can sense the excitement in his entire crew as they draw near to their homes. They've served him faithfully these last years, but they're just as eager to return home as he is.

"Good." Zuko dismisses him. He's been putting it off all day, but now it's time. If he's going to talk to Katara, it has to be now. The sun is setting and his home is almost in sight. Now is the time for goodbyes.

He heads down the ship straight to the bottom where Katara is being held. He stands in front of her cell. She has her back turned to him and she doesn't turn when he enters. Although it hurts, he knows he deserves it. He can't fault her for her rational feelings.

"I know you're mad at me," he says. "I'm not here to apologize. Not because I'm not sorry, but because I know I don't deserve your forgiveness.

"I came because I want you to understand why I had to betray you. I didn't want to, you know. It was the hardest decision of my life. But my destiny is more than just me and you. My destiny affects my entire nation. Maybe even all the nations. I can't turn my back on that. Just like you can't turn your back on being the Avatar."

She doesn't respond, doesn't even move. He expected as much.

"I shouldn't have let you get close to me. I should have kept my distance. I was stupid, and now you're suffering from my mistake. I want you to know that it's not personal. I would have given up anyone who turned out to be the Avatar."

There's so much he wants to say. So much he needs her to understand. But he promised himself he wouldn't grovel. That would only hurt her more. And it would be weak of him. He doesn't need her forgiveness. He did what he had to do.

"This is goodbye," he finishes. "We're almost at the palace city. I promise you'll never have to see me again. You'll be treated fairly here. We're not monsters. We're just waging a war."

He doesn't know what else to say so he begins to leave. After taking a couple steps, he turns back. She still hasn't moved, but he can see her eyes sparkling, her lower lip quivering. He's not sure if she's heartbroken or angry. Either way, he can see that she still doesn't understand. Not fully.

"Remember the night we looked at the stars?" he asks, lowering his voice. "The moral of the story of the bears. Sometimes we have to let go." _of the people we love_, he doesn't add. He doesn't need to. She heard the words just as he did that night.

He knows he probably made things worse, but at least she understands now. And if she hates him for it, then he can't blame her.

When he's at the doorway, she speaks, freezing him in place.

"You're letting go of the wrong people."

He doesn't turn around because he knows he's too vulnerable right now. He silently walks out, glad she doesn't say anything more.

He doesn't feel any better. He tells himself that he just needs to sleep it off, distract himself. He'll forget her soon enough. He can return to his life and he'll forget about the girl who taught him about the stars and watched fireworks for the first time with him and showed him how to have fun. He'll forget about the girl who gave him warmth despite his coldness. He'll forget about the girl who saved his life multiple times. He'll forget about the girl who believed that he was meant for more.

He'll never forget about Katara.

How can he forget about her? He only knew her for a few weeks but she became such a huge part of his life. He can still see the brightness of her eyes, and joy in smile, feel the coolness of her skin against his. And he can see the hurt and betrayal etched deep into her face when he took her prisoner.

This is the price for his weakness, for his vulnerability. He should have been cold, like Azula. He should have been calculating, like his father. Instead he was stupid and opened himself up and now he has to live with what he's done. It must be so much easier to live without regret and guilt. Azula doesn't think twice about hurting others as long as it benefits her. Why can't Zuko think like that?

He takes a deep breath and attempts to calm his mind. He's about to step foot on Fire Nation soil for the first time in almost three years. He wants to enjoy this moment.

This is his destiny.

At least, that's what he keeps telling himself.

* * *

Katara doesn't react throughout Zuko's entire little speech. She can't. She feels so much anger that she's not sure what will happen if she opens her mouth.

Katara is known for her compassion and gentleness. What most people don't know is how much darkness there is inside of her. She can hold a grudge forever. She lets anger simmer inside and once it's directed at someone, there's no hope for them. They can prove time and time again that they've changed, that they're sorry, and her anger will not fade.

The rational part of her head knows that Zuko is just being honest. He came to attempt to show her that it's not about her, it's about his destiny. Not a good motive, but an understandable one. But her heart, which has been so many ups and downs since she woke from the ice, rebels. It's bursting with barely contained anger.

She holds her knees tightly to her chest, trying to keep herself from jumping up and slamming her fists into the wall or against the bars and screaming.

She can feel when the ship anchors. She can hear the guards' footsteps coming down the stairs some time later. She manages to contain herself until they open her cell door and pull on her arms. Then she leaps up and starts fighting them off. The rush of energy and the physical action of the fight brings her life that she's been sorely missing the last few days locked up in the cell.

She flips the first guard over and he hits the floor with a dull thud. She bashes her elbow into the next soldier's face. She spins and delivers a solid chop to the third's midsection and when he doubles over, she hits him in the back of the head.

A whip of fire blows by in the air, an inch from her face. She looks up in shock and sees four guards facing her, arms outstretched.

"We don't want to hurt you," one says. "Cooperate."

Katara frantically searches for anything water to bend, but there's nothing. The water outside the ship is too far, and if she summoned it down here she'd destroy the entire ship, herself included. She doesn't have a chance against four Firebenders when she has no bending abilities. It kills her, but she puts her hands up and allows them to secure her hands behind her back.

They escort her up on deck and then across the plank to the dock. Katara can feel all the water in the harbor but she can't move it. Not with her hands secured tightly. She feels so helpless.

There's no sign of Zuko. He must have really meant it when he said she'd never have to see him again. Good.

Instead, a line of Fire Nation soldiers stretch into the distance as far as she can see. More nobles and their families stand behind the soldiers, watching curiously. Hundreds of eyes on her as she's marched past walls of stone and towards a long staircase up a cliff. The palace must lie on the top.

It's humiliating. Katara holds her head up the entire time, trying to summon all the courage she can. She knows her worth. She knows that she's strong. She knows she has honor, dignity, integrity. It's not her fault she trusted the wrong person and got betrayed.

When the procession finally reaches the front of the palace, where only soldiers are, Katara is greeted by a familiar face.

"So my brother did manage to deliver you here," the princess, Azula, says. She looks condescending at Katara. "The Avatar. What a joke."

Katara glares at her. "Free me and you'll see how powerful I am."

The girl laughs. "Oh, you're funny," she says, wiping her eyes. "You're just lucky Zuko got to you before I did. I wouldn't have left such a big threat alive. Of course, it turns out that you aren't such a big threat, after all."

Azula turns to the guards. "Take her away. She is to have no contact or exposure to water of any type. If she escapes, it's on your heads."

"Yes, my lady."

They drag her past the palace and through a back road towards a mountain. The mountain is carved out on the inside and Katara is taken past cells full of prisoners. They all look up at her sadly. She wonders whether they know she's the Avatar or not. Based on their expressions, they think she's just another poor young girl who found disfavor with the Fire Nation.

It makes sense that the Fire Nation wouldn't make it public knowledge that they found and captured the Avatar. That would lead to prison break attempts. Most likely they'll tell the people of the Fire Nation as war propaganda but not the people of other nations. Word will spread eventually, of course, but who will believe it? The world thinks that the Avatar is gone. They've given up hope.

Katara is taken deep into the prison. They finally deposit her in a cell made entirely out of metal. No wood, no water. Only a small torch just outside the cell in the hallway to provide light. There's no way she can escape. Not until she gets her hands on some water, of course.

She doesn't even have any cell mates. No blankets. No food yet. It isn't cold but it isn't warm, either. She feels like she's stuck in the middle.

She sits down against the back wall and crosses her arms. As far as she can tell, she'll spend the rest of her life in this cell. She thinks she'll go crazy before too long. She hopes it's sooner rather than later.

The prospect of being here for more than a few hours is already enough to drive her crazy.

* * *

"Well done."

Zuko turns around to see Azula hanging in the doorway of his room. He's seated on the edge of his bed, holding an old artist rendition of their family. It's an old one - back before Zuko was scarred and banished, before their mother left. He doesn't recognize himself in it.

He sets it down and stands. "It doesn't feel real yet," he confesses. "I've dreamed of this day for so long. Now I can't believe it."

Azula shrugs. "That's your problem." She turns around and makes a motion. "I brought some guests."

Zuko watches as two girls walk in behind Azula. "Ty Lee," he acknowledges. "And…Mai."

"Hey, Zuko." She has a slight smile on her face, which is a lot of emotion for her.

He isn't sure how he feels about seeing her again. He's happy, yeah, because she was his best friend growing up (when Azula wasn't taunting them, of course). He enjoys being around her. But he also isn't sure what she expects from him. They were together before he was banished. Does she expect him to pick up where they left off? He's a different person now. She has probably changed, too.

"It's nice to see you all again," he says. "It's like I never left."

It's a blatant lie and they all know it. But they also don't know what else to say. Deep down, past the nobility and royal blood and what they've done with their lives, they're all still children. Teenagers. They've lived a lifetime in only a few years.

"Father wants to speak with you tomorrow," Azula says, breaking the silence. "I'm surprised he found time so early in his schedule. It's a good sign."

Zuko glances at the old family photo. His father has a hand on Azula's shoulder. Azula has always been his father's pride. She never has to have an appointment with him. Zuko has always been lucky to find a five minute time slot here and there.

"Will he accept me?"

"You captured the Avatar. Of course he'll welcome you back. That's what he sent you to do."

"But he didn't actually expect me to complete the mission." Zuko swallows. "I was never supposed to return."

Azula waves him off. "Stop being dramatic. You proved yourself. Now, come. I want to show you and the girls the changes we've made around the palace while you all have been gone."

Zuko exchanges glance with Mai. Then he reluctantly gets up and they follow her out of his room and into the hallway.

"Just wait until we get to the new bathhouse," Azula gushes. "It's amazing." She turns back to Zuko and grins. "Maybe you can finally wash off the smell of salt water and smoke. You smell like you've been at sea for years."

_Maybe because I have,_ he thinks. He looks over at Mai, who is walking next to him.

She shrugs. "Don't look at me. She's the one who said it."

And just like that, Zuko falls back into his old life. In a weird way, it really does feel as if nothing has changed.

* * *

Nothing has changed, and everything has changed.

Sokka and Suki find Oyaji sitting on his porch, handing out sweets to the village children. When he sees them he finishes quickly and then herds the children away.

Suki steps forward. "Sokka received a note," she explains. "It's signed with a symbol. Do you know if it means anything?"

The older man takes the scroll and reads the letter quickly before glancing at the flower. His eyes brighten. "This is good news indeed, young Sokka," he says. "That flower is the white lotus."

"So what does it mean?" he asks.

"The white lotus is the symbol of an ancient, secret society. I only know of its existence because my father was a part of it. Any one of their members could have sent you this letter, but that sign vouches for its legitimacy." Oyaji hands the scroll back.

"But how do they know about her? And how do they know about me? I've only talked to people on this island."

"Your sister was lucky to encounter one of the members. She must have told them about you." Oyaji scratches his beard. "Captured by the Fire Nation, though. That's tough."

"I have to get her back." Sokka tucks the scroll carefully into his bag. "She's all I have left."

"That's a mission you most likely won't come back from," Oyaji warns. He looks sadly at Sokka.

"I don't care. She'd do it for me, if our places were switched." Sokka glances around. "Do you have any information about the Fire Nation here?"

The village leader shakes his head. "No. We only know what we've seen of them."

Sokka thanks him and walks away, feeling dejected. He has to get Katara back. But how? He knows better than anyone else that you can't just rush into a rescue attempt with no plan. Plans are important.

Suki catches up to him and lays a hand on his arm. "I understand how hard this must be for you," she says. "If you need anything, I'm willing to help."

He looks over at her and smiles. "Thank you. That means a lot. Right now, I need to make a plan. I need information. Where am I supposed to get that?"

She is silent for a moment. Then she says, "Well...there is one option."

"What?"

She points in the distance. "Whale Tail Island. It's a base for Southern Raiders - Fire Nation soldiers. Maybe we can find information there."

A plan starts to form in Sokka's mind. He can barely hold his excitement in. "This is what I'm going to do," he says. "I'm going to travel there, sneak onto the base, and kidnap a soldier. Make him tell me what he knows about Fire Nation prisons. If he doesn't know, I'll take another one and another one until I find someone who knows something."

"One problem with that plan of yours," Suki says.

He frowns. "What?"

She smiles. "You forgot to include me in it."

His jaw drops. "You - you'd come with me?"

"Of course. You're a good fighter, Sokka, and brave - but even you can't infiltrate a Fire Nation base alone. Besides, it won't help your sister if you get caught before you even make it to the Fire Nation."

He stares at her for a minute and then can't resist giving her a big hug. "Thank you so much."

Suki laughs. "No, thank _you_. This is going to be fun."


	21. B2C5: Prisoners

**Disclaimer:** All rights belong to Nickelodeon, Bryan Konietzko, Michael Dante DiMartino, and all the men and women that created the A:TLA show, books, and comics. I take no credit, and I do not mean to break any copyright rules. This is simply a work of fiction made for enjoyment. No money is being made. The lyrics are from the song "Fall Away" by twenty one pilots

**Rating**: General Audiences. Warning: some scenes contain dark themes and minor violence

**Author's Note:** How would you guys feel about a Zutara Reincarnation fic? I'm really trying to work on my original writing, but I've had this awesome 9 or 10 part enemies to lovers reincarnation fic bouncing around my head for a while.

**Chapter 5 - Prisoners**

_Everytime I feel selfish ambition_

_Is taking my vision_

_And my crime is my sentence_

_Repentance is taking commission_

'_Cause I will save face_

_For name's sake, abuse grace_

_Take aim to obtain a new name_

_And a newer place_

Zuko stands in front of the long mirror, staring at his reflection. He looks like the perfect prince - hair done up properly, his silk robes clean and tailored to his exact build, his chin held up high. The only mar in his image is the massive burn scar covering the left side of his face. He can't help that. His father can't fault him for it.

He sees movement behind him and another face appears in the mirror next to him.

"Are you nervous?" Mai asks. She catches his eyes in the mirror.

"I haven't seen my father in almost three years. I've changed. I don't know if he's changed. Who knows that he thinks of me? Does he even want me to be back?"

"He's your father. Of course he's pleased that you're back."

"He's pleased that I captured the Avatar."

She doesn't understand his relationship with his father. Mai's parents may not be the best, but at least they do genuinely care about her. She isn't afraid of being banished or physically harmed for messing up. He'd much rather have some of his privileges taken away than be put in a fight to the death against his father.

"He's proud of you. You have proven yourself." Mai lifts the corner of her lips up slightly. "I'm proud of you."

He can't tear his eyes away from the image he sees in front of him. Everyone keeps congratulating him for what he's done. Everyone keeps telling him they're proud of him. But if he means so much to them, why did they all abandon him for so long? Why did no one reach out to him earlier?

The only two people who cared about him while he was struggling were Iroh and Katara. And now, when he's finally accomplished his goals, they aren't at his side. They've both abandoned him, Iroh literally and Katara emotionally.

Do the people here only care about him when he's "perfect"? Are these the people he really should be around?

Mai watches him silently. "You're overthinking it, Zuko," she says. "Just be yourself."

Be himself. He knows she means it in the best way, but it's horrible advice, especially where his father is concerned. Last time he was himself, he was punished in the worst possible way. He doesn't have the luxury of being himself.

"I have to go," he says. "I don't want to keep him waiting."

She nods. He walks out of his room and down the hallways. This wing of the palace hasn't changed much. Some new decor. Some new furniture. More banners of his father and of Fire Nation victories. Less sketches with his mother in them.

He stands in front of the doors to the throne room. He stares at them, not quite ready to take the step forward. The flame insignia of the Fire Nation looms over him. He had a banner of it in his room in the ship. He woke up looking at that banner every day, a daily reminder of what he was working for. Now the sight of it makes him feel like a lost child who can't prove his worth.

He takes a deep breath and steels his expression. This is it. The moment he's been looking forward to and fearing. His moment of destiny.

He steps inside the room. A long hallway lined with pillars leads to the throne, an ornate chair sitting in the middle of a fiery brazier. He can see the silhouette of his father, but not his face.

Zuko's heart races. He's not excited now. He's terrified. He doesn't want to face his father.

He forces himself to keep walking until he's only a few feet away. Then he kneels down and bows before the Fire Lord.

"You have been away for a long time," his father says. "I see the weight of your travels has changed you."

_Please let it be in a good way, _Zuko begs. _Don't see through me. Don't see my inner struggles. They aren't important. _

"You have redeemed yourself, my son," Ozai says, and Zuko can suddenly breathe again. He keeps his expression neutral as he sits up straight and his father stands and walks over to him, right over the flames.

"Welcome home."

Now Zuko can see his father's face. But it isn't just his father's face; it's Zuko's face, minus the scar. They have the same golden eyes. The same jawline, same nose, same face shape. Same skin color. Zuko is a spitting image of his father.

His father paces in front of the brazier. "I am proud of you, Prince Zuko," he continues. "I am proud of you for never losing sight of your destiny. I am proud of you for defeating General Zhao in an Agni Kai. Most of all, I am proud of you for your most legendary accomplishment: capturing the Avatar."

Zuko, keeping his head down, grimaces.

"Azula told me everything," his father continues. "She explained to me how beautiful the Avatar is. How young and innocent she looks, but how fierce she can be. Azula told me how she tried to manipulate you, but you held strong. She told me of your battle with her, how you masterfully held off all her attacks. Azula doesn't impress easily, so I know she wasn't lying."

_What?_ Zuko struggles to keep surprise off his face. What has Azula told their father? Azula saw Katara once, briefly. Didn't even talk to her. There was no battle. Zuko was the one who manipulated Katara, not the other way around. Why would Azula lie?

"Thank you, Father," Zuko says.

"You have not only pleased me, but you have paved the way to an unchallenged Fire Nation victory in the years to come. Rise, Zuko, as crown prince. Rise as an honorable soldier. Rise as my son!"

Zuko stands in front of his father. He can't help the pride that wells up in him. His father, commending him? Complimenting him? This is Zuko's dream, finally reality. All his earlier fear and anxiety melts away.

He bows. "I am happy to be home."

* * *

After he leaves his father and after the glow of happiness, of acceptance, has faded away, the confusion returns. He heads to Azula's room and opens the door. She's laying in bed. He knows she's not sleeping.

"What are you doing?" he asks.

"You're going to have to be more specific," she says without opening her eyes.

"Why did you create a false story about how I captured the Avatar?"

She smiles and then pretends to yawn, sitting up and stretching her arms out dramatically.

"You seemed so worried about father accepting you again. I figured I'd embellish your story, add in some spice, make you seem more heroic. After all, anyone can lock up a girl. Not everyone can fight the Avatar and win."

"But why?"

Azula looks fake shocked. "I'm a very generous person, Zuko. Or have you forgotten?"

He narrows his eyes at her. "You never do anything that doesn't benefit you."

"What ulterior motive could I have?" She gets out of bed and walks past him. "Unless, of course, the Avatar were to escape. Then who better to send after her again than the person who defeated her the first time?"

She's setting him up for the future. He can sense it. He just doesn't know why yet.

"I thought things could be different this time," he says. "I thought we could move past this competitiveness."

"Competitiveness?" Azula laughs lightly. "Oh, Zuzu, there never _was_ a competition. We'd have to be evenly matched for that to be possible."

She returns to her bed and lays down again. "Goodnight, brother. It's nice to have you back home."

Zuko knew he'd changed a lot over the past years. He hadn't realized that Azula had changed, too - and not in a good way.

* * *

Katara hears footsteps approaching. She leaps to her feet and stands in the middle of her cell, ready to face whoever's coming.

Four guards approach. One opens the cell door. Two enter and take hold of her arms.

"Hey," she protests, trying to shake them off. They hold her too tightly.

The fourth guard approaches. He opens a flask of water and offers it up to her. She understands what's happening; they don't trust her around any water, so in order to let her drink, they have to secure her tightly.

It's smart and cruel. Katara feels humiliated drinking like a baby, but it's better than not drinking anything at all. At least, that's what she tells herself.

When she's done drinking, the guard ensures that the lid is screwed on tightly before the other guards let her go. She watches them emotionlessly, hoping they don't notice that she never swallowed the last drink of water.

The last guard is about to exit the cell when he looks back suspiciously. Katara watches him levelly. He walks over to her.

"Open your mouth," he instructs. She narrows her eyes and then quickly spits out the water, bending it around her body and whipping it at him. He reacts quickly, summoning up fire and aiming it right at the small water stream.

It disintegrates quickly. The guard glares at her before exiting the cell.

"That little trick is going to cost you," he warns her as he locks the door. "You're not going to escape here. Get comfortable."

Katara watches them until they exit her sight. When they're long gone, she falls to the ground, holding herself tightly. She can't ignore the stinging in her eyes, but she doesn't want to cry. Crying won't do anything.

She can't help it. The tears stream silently down her face. She wipes them angrily away. Is this really what her existence has become? This is pathetic.

She fingers her necklace. _I really need you right now, Mom,_ she prays.

Nothing. She's really all on her own here.

She thinks of her brother. She hopes that wherever he is - if he's alive, that is - he's doing better than she's doing. She hopes he's settled down in a nice Earth Kingdom village somewhere, found new people to fill his life. She hopes he's had better luck than her.

Katara thinks of the other prisoners she passed on her way here. They all looked so sad and hopeless. She hopes she doesn't become that way. She doesn't care what the guards say; she's going to keep fighting. She won't ever quit rebelling. One day they'll slip up. And she'll be ready.

She won't ever resign herself to this miserable of an existence. She's the Avatar. A prison cell isn't going to get in the way of her destiny. It isn't going to get in the way of her seeing her brother again.

So no matter how humiliating they treat her, no matter how boring and lonely she becomes, she's going to keep fighting. She won't give up.

She touches her necklace again. Maybe she is getting an answer. Her parents taught her to never submit. Her parents may be gone, but the ideals they taught her live on inside of her.

_Thank you, Mom. Thank you, Dad._

* * *

"There it is," Suki says, pointing. "Whale Tail Island."

She and Sokka are on a small boat in the ocean. It had taken them two days on the water, but now, in the dark evening, they can see the fire light of the Fire Nation base.

Sokka leans forward eagerly. "It's bigger than I thought it would be."

Suki grabs their bags and gathers up their belongings. "That's good. They're less likely to notice a missing person."

Sokka grabs the oars and rows them towards the beach. Suki throws on a black robe over her dress. She's not wearing her Kyoshi Warrior uniform and make-up for the first time since Sokka met her. He understands why - if they get caught, she doesn't want the blame to be traced back to Kyoshi Island. Still, he can't get over how different she looks.

When the boat hits the shore, they jump out and pull it on the beach and hide it behind some rocks. Sokka pulls on dark robes and then follows Suki as they make their way to the huge walls that protect the Southern Raiders.

Suki throws a grappling hook over the walls. The metal makes a dull clinking sound as it hits the rock. She tugs on the rope to make sure it's securely fastened and then turns to Sokka.

"This is it," she says. "You ready?"

He takes a deep breath and then nods. He has no idea where his sister is at this very moment, but he has this image in his mind of her stuck in some dark, dirty prison cell. She's probably really lonely. He can't leave her. He has to help her.

"Let's go."

Suki starts pulling herself up the wall using the rope. When she reaches the top of the wall, Sokka follows. They run, keeping their bodies low, along the wall. They don't encounter any guards until they reach the main guard tower. A pair of guards are sitting around, drinking and playing cards. Suki makes a motion and she and Sokka take one each, jumping up from behind and covering their mouths before knocking them out.

Suki inspects their uniforms. "Not Fire Nation," she says.

"I thought you said this was a Fire Nation base."

"It is. But not all the Southern Raiders are Fire Nation. A lot of them are Earth Kingdom men who sold out when the war started." Suki glances out of the guard tower to the small city. "We'll have to go in deeper."

Sokka follows her as she descends the staircase. They emerge inside the walls. Suki ducks from house to house, keeping a close eye out.

As they near the center of the city, they see a couple of men lounging around outside a tavern drinking. Suki nudges Sokka and points at them.

"See the little flame insignia on their uniforms? That means they're Fire Nation."

Sokka watches the men for a minute. "How are we going to get one away from the rest?"

"We wait."

They stay crouched in the alley until the men start finishing their conversation. Sokka's heart is racing; he hates this waiting. He just wants to get it over with. Than anticipation is killing him. He's never been the most patient of people.

Finally, one of them men says goodbye to the others. He starts walking away. Suki and Sokka follow, staying hidden in the shadows. When the man takes an empty street, they jump out and subdue him. Suki sweeps his legs out from under him and flips him over. Sokka ties his hands behind his back and shoves a gag in his mouth.

He squirms and struggles against them. They drag him back to an abandoned alley and Sokka takes his gag out. Suki points a razor sharp fan against his neck.

"Yell and I won't hesitate to silence you," she threatens. The man swallows.

"What do you want?"

"We need information on Fire Nation prisons," Sokka says. "Tell us what you know?"

The man laughs. "If you're looking to break someone out of a Fire Nation prison then good luck."

Suki presses the edge of her fan closer to his throat. He gulps.

"Uh, what do you want to know?"

"For starters, where are there prisons?"

"There are two main sites. Boiling Rock and the prisons by the palace. Boiling Rock is for the most dangerous ones and for war criminals. The one by the palace is for Fire Nation citizens and the prisoners that the Fire Lord wants to keep a close eye on."

"Where would a powerful Waterbender be taken?"

The man gives Sokka a weird look. "There are no more Waterbenders."

"Say there is. Where would they take her?"

"Probably to the prison by the palace. If there were still Waterbenders, it would be dumb to put them on an island completely surrounded by water."

Suki looks over at Sokka. "Anything else?"

Fire Nation prison by the palace. That's enough information for now. All he needs is a map of the Fire Nation.

"Let's go," Sokka says.

"Not so fast."

Sokka and Suki whirl around. The group of guys who had been drinking with the man they'd taken cover the alley exit.

"You're coming with us."

Suki flips the man they'd questioned onto his back and then she and Sokka take on the men. Unfortunately for them, the men are Firebenders and after a minute the two have to concede.

As the men escort them to the center of the city, hands secured behind their backs, Sokka looks over at Suki.

"I'm sorry," he says.

She shakes her head. "Don't be. We'll get out of this."

The Fire Nation men laugh, but Sokka trusts Suki. He's seen her in action before. And he knows he'll do anything to get to Katara. Breaking out of captivity here is nothing compared to the challenges they'll face rescuing Katara from the Fire Nation.

It might just take a little more time.


	22. B2C6: Facing the Enemy

**Disclaimer:** All rights belong to Nickelodeon, Bryan Konietzko, Michael Dante DiMartino, and all the men and women that created the A:TLA show, books, and comics. I take no credit, and I do not mean to break any copyright rules. This is simply a work of fiction made for enjoyment. No money is being made. The lyrics are from the song "Brave" by Sara Bareilles

**Rating**: General Audiences. Warning: some scenes contain dark themes and minor violence

**Author's Note**: Sorry about the late update! I was at an all-day, out-of-state college visit yesterday. You know, I love the idea of getting to learn full-time, but as much as I want to only take writing classes, I also don't want to burn myself out and lose the joy that comes from writing. I write because I love to do it, and I love to tell stories, and it calms me down to escape to another reality for a few hours. I'm afraid that if I study creative writing, it'll become a chore to me and I'll just become stressed when I have to write. Anyone feel like that sometimes or is it just me?

**Chapter 6 -** **Facing The Enemy**

_Everybody's been there_

_Everybody's been stared down by the enemy_

_Fallen for the fear_

_And done some disappearing_

_Bow down to the mighty_

_But maybe there's a way out of the cage where you live_

Zuko is just getting out of bed when Azula bursts through the door.

"Finally," she says, a hint of irritation in her voice. "We only have a few hours."

"A few hours? Until what?" Zuko rubs his bleary eyes.

"We have a banquet to celebrate the conquest of Omashu. Well, New Ozai now."

A banquet. Zuko remembers attending those when he was younger Dozens of strangers of noble blood coming and talking to him. They all seemed to know him. Endless plates of food so that he felt sick to his stomach by the time it was polite to quit eating. Conversations about trivial things and gossip that didn't interest him. Noble girls trying to flirt with him in an attempt to marry into the royal family.

"Do I have to go?"

His sister crosses her arms. "You're the crown prince. Of course you have to go."

He sighs. Azula walks over to his closet and starts going through his clothes.

"What are you doing?" he demands.

"Helping you," she responds, her voice muffled. She pulls out a fancy robe and holds it up to him, debating. "You've been gone for so long that your sense of fashion is skewed. I'm going to help make you not look like an idiot."

She shakes her head at the robe and throws it back in the closet. "Go to the baths. You still smell like salt water and fish."

He rolls his eyes at her but he still heads out of his room and into the new wing of the palace, where, among other things, a new bathhouse had been added.

He has to admit that the baths are really nice. As he slides into the warm, steaming water, he feels his muscles relax almost immediately. The aroma of lavender and jasmine eases his anxiety over the approaching banquet.

He uses his time to think of his sister. Why would she be helping him when only last night she borderline threatened him?

The only answer he can think of is that she does love him as her brother, but she'll still put herself and their father first.

He slips deeper into the water. He doesn't want to think for once. He's always thinking. Has been, since his banishment. For once he just wants to enjoy the luxuries he was born into. Azula does it all the time. Why does he struggle?

He closes his eyes. With the warm water swelling around him he can truly let go of everything. He can pretend like he isn't in constant conflict with himself, with his sister, with everyone around him. He can just enjoy being home.

It doesn't last long. He thoughts start drifting and he thinks of how hard he's worked to earn this, which leads to him thinking of his mission to capture the Avatar, which makes him think of Katara and how he betrayed her. There was no hard work involved in that; he didn't even give her a fighting chance. He manipulated her feelings.

And now she's in prison while he's relaxing in a fancy bath, complaining about going to a banquet and having to eat a lot of food and talk to people. Does she even get fed enough? Does she get to talk to anyone? He'd promised her that she'd be treated well, but he has no control over it.

His guilt claws at him and he jumps out of the bath. He can't do this. He can't live this life of luxury when he knows she's suffering.

Azula is laying out an outfit when he returns to his room. She turns around and inspects him critically.

"You know, the baths are supposed to relax you. You look more stressed than ever."

He ignores her and walks to his bed and checks the clothes she's laid out for him. They aren't half bad.

"You should ask Mai to be your date," Azula advises. "She's been in a surprisingly good mood since you've returned."

Zuko doesn't react. He just stares down until Azula sighs loudly.

"Your decision. I'm going to get myself ready. See you later."

She leaves. Zuko sits down on the edge of his bed. He needs to get control of himself. Azula is already starting to notice his moodiness. If his father notices…

He had no choice. He had to betray Katara. And now he has to live the consequences. It's his cross to bear. He's strong enough to hold it.

At least, that's what he keeps telling himself.

* * *

Zuko walks into the banquet hall, Mai at his side, her arm looped around his. Along the walls are elegantly set tables. On the stage, an orchestra plays classical music. In the main space, couples mill around, talking and dancing.

"Relax," Mai tells him. She smiles slightly. "You're super tense. It's just a dinner."

Just a dinner. More like an opportunity for Fire Nation nobles who have been talking trash about him while he's been banished to suddenly start sucking up. No one thought he'd find the Avatar. From the day he was sent away, they all started praising Azula. Now that he's crown prince again, they're all going to try to make up.

The truth is, he's not like his father. He's not like Azula. He doesn't care what they said about him. Well, he does, but not to the point where he's going to hold a grudge. They don't need to suck up to him. He doesn't care about power. As long as they know he has his honor back and respect him from now on, he's willing to look past whatever they may have said.

The last thing he wants tonight is to be reminded of his banishment. He wants to forget every aspect of the past few years. He wants to forget about his suffering and his anger. He wants to forget about Iroh leaving him. He wants to forget about Katara. He wants to forget what he did to her. He wants to forget how he feels about her.

"If anyone looks like they want to talk to us, put on your scary face," he tells her. "I'm not in the mood for conversation tonight."

"You're cute. My scary face isn't that good. Not when the crown prince has finally returned."

She's right. There's no getting out of this. He's just going to have to put on a placid expression and humor everyone.

Even as he's thinking that a couple approaches them. Zuko vaguely recognizes the man as a high ranking officer. There's something else familiar about him, too, but he can't seem to place it.

Beside him, Mai tightens her grip on him. She glances up at him with a worried look. That's when Zuko realizes that the officer is the very same one he spoke up against those years ago. It's because of him that Zuko was dishonored.

No. Not _because_ of him. Zuko is just passing the blame. It's his fault. He was the one who begged to get into the war meeting. Iroh warned him that he was not to speak out, and he still did. He can only blame himself.

"General Chaun." Zuko bows slightly. "And Lady Bai. It's good to see you."

The general smiles awkwardly, and Zuko realizes that Chaun is worried that he blames him. Zuko briefly thinks that he could use that against him before throwing the thought away. That's something Azula would do. Not him.

"It is nice to have you back in the Fire Nation," General Chaun says, bowing deeply. "I trust your journey was beneficial."

His "journey". So that's what they're calling it. Dumbing down his struggle and making it sound like a quaint adventure, an extended vacation. Zuko should have expected this. He knows that his father watered down the punishment when he spoke about it.

No one will ever know the extent of Zuko's pain because his father is constantly trying to diminish it. Zuko won't fall into that trap. He knows what he endured. He knows the strength he's gained.

"I learned a lot. I've grown stronger." Zuko lifts his chin just a bit, not a threat but a warning: he doesn't blame the general, but he hasn't forgotten. And when he's Fire Lord, he won't tolerate the same things his father has allowed.

For a moment there is silence, and in the quiet, a thick tension. Lady Bai attempts to smooth it over.

"And how are you adjusting to being back in the palace? I see you've already reconnected with old friends." She smiles warmly at Mai. Mai stares back emotionlessly.

"There is no place like home."

But even as he says it, he isn't thinking of the palace as his home. At least, not this palace. Not the palace with a fancy new bathhouse. He's thinking of the palace of his childhood, the one that seemed massive to his small self. He's thinking of the palace that was filled with his mother's laughter, of playing war with Lu-Ten, of receiving gifts from abroad from Iroh.

The palace is cold now. There is no laughter. There is no playing. There are no gifts from abroad. There are only threats and manipulation and struggling to act a certain way.

There is another period of awkward silence. General Chaun finally bows. "We'll leave you two alone. I'm sure you have other people to talk to."

Lady Bai smiles. "Have a great evening."

As they walk away, Mai sighs loudly. "That was awful. I can't believe he had the nerve to come up and talk to you after what he did."

Zuko watches the man. Strong shoulders, chest puffed out, chin up - he doesn't feel any guilt. If anyone should have lost their honor that day, it should have been him. He's the one Zuko challenged to an Agni Kai. He's the one who didn't show up. He subjected a child to a horrible fate. Chaun knows all this and can still be proud.

Zuko doesn't feel any anger towards him. How can you blame a monster for being a monster?

"It wasn't his fault I was banished. It was mine. And my father's."

"I wouldn't say that so loud if I were you. It doesn't matter whose fault it was. Your father's rule is law and you have to live within it or be punished."

"It's not fair."

She rolls her eyes. "Really, Zuko? You know that life isn't fair. We have to live with it. Just be glad you're back here."

He watches all the nobles interacting and he's never felt more out of place. "I'm not sure I'm glad that I'm back," he admits.

"Whatever. Suit yourself. I'll take Fire Nation banquets over dusty Earth Kingdom cities any day."

Mai detaches herself and goes over to speak with Ty Lee, who's juggling three plates while a crowd of shocked nobles watch in a mix of horror and fascination. Zuko watches them and realizes that he's being over dramatic. She's right. Life isn't fair, but he's fought against it. He clawed his way up and accomplished his mission. He earned this life back. He's just not used to it. That's why he's struggling with being back. He'll readjust and he'll be happy again.

Or so he hopes.

* * *

Katara is in a strange state where she's half-asleep, half-awake. She can feel the cold of the metal floor through her clothes and she can see the faint fire flickering behind her closed eyelids, but they seem distant, almost as if it's happening to someone else.

She's dreaming about something, but whenever she's conscious enough to think, she can't remember what she dreamt about. She just knows that dreams are better than reality right now.

She's abruptly awakened fully for the first time in a day (? Two days? Without sight of the sun, she has no way to keep track of how long she's been here) by the sound of a not so distant door opening and footsteps on a set of stairs.

She hears the guards saying something. She rubs her eyes and sits up straight. She hopes they're not here to feed her again. She'd rather starve than suffer the humiliating experience of getting food.

A guard appears and opens the cell door. He motions her for her to stand up and come out. She warily follows, wondering what this is. A rescue attempt? She doubts it. Some kind of torture? More likely, but she has no idea why they would need to. She has no information that they don't already have.

The guard escorts her along the hallway and up the steps. She exits through the door. He leads her through another hallway, past other prisoners who look at her with a mix of pity, jealousy, and apathy. They exit the prison and he takes her to a field within sight of the building.

A lone man stands up tall, his back facing her. She winces at the sunlight and closes her eyes as the guard takes her closer. Her eyes slowly adjust and she can see that the man has long black hair perfectly combed and styled. A golden flame pin sticks out. She recognizes it.

The man is wearing rich robes. She knows who it is even before he turns, but she still is thrown off by his face.

She's looking into Zuko's face: Zuko's golden eyes, his nose, his sharp jawline, and his dark brows. But it's not Zuko, because the skin is unblemished. Not a single scar to mar his pale complexion. And it's not Zuko, because these eyes are cold. They are metal without feeling, without heart.

And when he smiles, it's with the cruel smile of Azula.

"My grandfather searched for you. My father searched for you. I searched for you. Three generations of looking, and my son is the one to finally discover you." Fire Lord Ozai shakes his head. "What irony."

Katara stares coldly at him. "I don't see any irony. I see three men who failed and one who succeeded."

His smile grows wider. "Not a hint of fear. I was worried, when I heard that the Avatar was a little girl, that you'd be soft, pitiful. I might even feel bad about imprisoning you, then. But you're every bit the legendary figure that the stories tell about."

"You'd never feel bad about imprisoning me."

He ignores her comment and continues his speech. "But if you're such a great warrior, then how was my son able to defeat you? Even my daughter, who is a firebending prodigy, recruited backup."

"Perhaps he's more like you than you realize," she says tightly. The anger returns - anger at the answer to the question: that Zuko manipulated her. And angry at the implication Ozai makes: that Zuko is weak.

Ozai watches her carefully. "Perhaps," he agrees. "Or maybe you're not as strong as everything seems to think."

He waves at the guard. The guard undoes her shackles. She immediately begins to massage her wrists, never taking her eyes off the Fire Lord.

"I'm not afraid of you," Ozai says. "I'm giving you a chance to prove yourself. Right now."

He shrugs off his long robe and takes a firebending stance across from her. She stares at him, unable to believe what she's seeing and hearing.

The Fire Lord wants to fight her? Now? Why? Does he really look down at his son so much that he can't wrap his mind around how Zuko captured her? Does he really want to prove how weak she is? Will it make him feel stronger?

She has the feeling it's for the same reason he fought Zuko in the Agni Kai three years ago.

She crosses her arms. She's not going to give him the satisfaction. She doesn't owe him anything. She knows her value. She knows her strength. She doesn't need some powered up dictator to validate her.

"I'm not interested," she says.

Ozai glares at her. "I think you will be."

"What are you going to do? Threaten the people I love? Because they're all dead. Are you going to torture me? Go ahead. I'm already wasting away in your cell." She shakes her head. "You have nothing on me, Ozai. You don't control me."

She's expecting him to blow up, to scar her face the way he did Zuko's. Instead he regains a normal stance and regards her with what she thinks is grudging respect.

"Very well." He motions to the guard. "Take her back."

Every cell in Katara's body wants to lash out and attack now, while her hands are still freed and they aren't expecting it. But she knows she won't last more than a minute against Ozai. He's too powerful. One day she'll be strong enough to face him. Today is not that day.

So, although it kills her, she has to let herself be shackled up and dragged back into the prisons, Ozai's malicious smile burned into her mind.

She spends the next few hours wondering about the purpose of Ozai's trip. Why challenge her to a fight and then back away after a few strong words? She knows she didn't intimidate him. If anything, she just amused him. Why even visit her in the first place?

The only thing she can think of is that it was a power move. To show her that she could attempt to fight her way out, but he'd always win. If she had fought him, she would have lost. But by refusing to fight him, she gave up herself.

So it was to try and manipulate her. He's trying to break her, make her doubt herself and her strength. But she's not so easily broken. She may have lost the battle, but she isn't going to lose the war. She's the Avatar. Her destiny is to save the world. Nothing is going to get in the way of that. She just has to be patient and wait for the right moment.

And suddenly, she understands Zuko's predicament. He stood against his father in the very same way she did. He knew he had no hope of winning, and he knew his father wouldn't hesitate to end him. He chose to live. The cost was high, but he knew he had to fulfill his destiny. And nothing was going to get in his way.

The realization angers her. She's not like Zuko. She has nothing in common with him. She'd never betray the people closest to her. She'd never manipulate others.

Deep down, she knows she's just lying to herself. There are things she wouldn't do that he would do - that he _has done_ \- but that doesn't mean she isn't like him in a million other ways. She just doesn't want to admit the truth because she's angry at him.

When she realizes her anger, she realizes even more how similar she is to him. How much more like him she's becoming every single day. That leads to more anger.

An unending cycle.

* * *

The morning sunlight filters down through the bars of the cell. When Sokka awakes, he sees that Suki is already up and pacing the cell.

"We need to make a plan," she says without preamble.

"How about a good morning?" Sokka groans. His stomach rumbles and he clutches at it. Being imprisoned is one thing. Being imprisoned without food? Now that's just cruel.

"There are two guards at all times," she continues. "As far as I can calculate, we're deep in the city. Cement walls, iron bars." She tugs at the bars. "This cell is made for war prisoners."

Sokka takes note of the situation. She's right; there's no way they can break out of the cell.

"Maybe we can trick a guard into opening the door," he says. "Then we rush out, lock him in. That might give us a few minutes head start."

Suki nods. "I can pretend to be injured. Then I can hop up and smash his head into the wall."

A bit violent, but okay. Sokka won't question her methods. "I think we should wait until they feed us first, at least."

She rolls her eyes. "When we reach our boat we'll have plenty of supplies. You can last an hour."

"I can, but I shouldn't have to," he mumbles.

Half an hour later, they hatch their plan. Suki lies on the floor and moans, and Sokka bangs at the bars to get the guards' attention.

"Please help! Something is happening to my friend!"

The guards rush over. They look in, then shake their heads. "She's fine," one of them says.

Suki begins to convulsive. Her eyes roll back into her skull. The guards exchange worried looks.

"Okay," one says. "But you stand against the wall with your hands behind your back."

Sokka does as instructed. The guards open the door and enter. When one kneels down to take a closer look at Suki, she jumps up and slams her knee into his face. Then she delivers a strong kick to the other one. Sokka rushes out of the cell and she follows. They slam the door closed behind them and secure the latch.

One of the guards regains his feet and when he realizes what has happened, he starts yelling. Sokka and Suki take off, running as fast as they can.

"That was pretty good acting," Sokka says when they're hiding behind a house a few minutes later.

She grins. "Thanks! I'm just surprised I was able to pull it off."

"We're not safe yet," Sokka warns. A squadron of Fire Nation soldiers jog past on the main street.

"They're going to close the gate, lock down the city. We need to get out of here before they do or else we're trapped." Suki motions for him to follow and they continue sneaking along the backside of houses, heading for the city wall.

As the gate appears in sight, Sokka can see that she was right. Even as they watch the gate is slowly being shut.

"Do we make a break for it?" he asks.

"We have to."

"That won't be necessary."

They both turn around to see a group of Southern Raiders standing behind them, weapons pointed straight at them. Sokka gulps. He glances over at Suki and they slowly raise their hands in the air.

"Now, why would a couple kids be causing so much trouble here?" one of the soldiers muses. "Unless you're Earth Kingdom spies."

"We're not spies!" Sokka claims. "We're just...travelers in a hurry."

"Good story. I'll let you tell it to the boss."

The men surround them. They're escorted through the city back to the center, where a huge, expensive house is. A couple of guards at the door move out of the way to allow their passage.

They're dropped off in a fancy dining hall. A richly dressed man eats alone at the head of the table. When he sees them, he dabs at his mouth with a napkin and motions for them to have a seat.

"My men think that you two are spies," he says without looking up from his food. "They say you were asking about Fire Nation prisons."

He looks up at them and makes eye contact with each of them. When he looks at Sokka, he gets a funny look in his eyes.

"I don't believe that is true," he finally says. Then he motions to a servant standing silently against the wall. "Bring our guests plates and food. I think we are going to have an interesting conversation."

Sokka gives Suki a strange look. What is this man up? She has an equally puzzled expression on her face.

Sokka shrugs and gives up trying to guess. They'll learn soon enough. And, in the meantime, they'll have good food to fill their stomachs.

When their food arrives, the man continues speaking.

"I am Commander Ju-Long. Might I ask your names?"

They give them their names. He watches them carefully.

"Young Sokka," he says. "You come from the Water Tribe, no?"

Sokka freezes, his chopsticks halfway to his mouth. He sets them down slowly. "How did you know?"

"Blue eyes are exceedingly rare outside of the Water Tribe, especially ones as bright as yours." Ju-Long pops a strawberry in his mouth. "You have a relative, do you not? A girl about your age, looks a lot like you. Long hair, same height. A sister, I'm guessing."

Sokka's chopsticks clatter on the table. "You saw Katara? She was here?"

Ju-Long smiles lightly in amusement. "I never heard her name, but yes. I saw her a few weeks ago. She was travelling with a group of Fire Nation men."

A few weeks ago? Sokka kicks himself. He should have been looking for her sooner! Why did he just settle down and assumed she died? Maybe he could have saved her from being captured.

"As their prisoner, you mean," Suki corrects.

Ju-Long looks surprised. "Oh, no. She was escorting the crown prince as his bodyguard."

What? Sokka's brain can't compute what he's hearing. Katara was protecting the prince of the Fire Nation? Why? Doesn't she know that the Fire Nation killed their parents? Destroyed their village? Why would she work with them?

The only thing he can think of is that she must have been threatened. She chose to survive, to work for them instead of being killed by them. So how did she end up captured?

"I see this is surprising information to you. How long has it been since you saw her last?"

"A while," Sokka admits. He decides to trust Ju-Long. "We received a letter saying she was in the Fire Nation. I decided to rescue her."

Ju-Long smiles. "As any good brother would do. But I doubt she needs rescuing. She seemed to fit in well with her travelling companions." He stands. "You can finish your food in peace. I can tell that you aren't spies. When you're done, you are free to leave."

He exits the room. Sokka stares at his plate. He's still hungry, yes, but now he's also curious.

"Why would she be travelling with the prince of the Fire Nation this far south?" Suki asks quietly. "Why wouldn't he be safe in his homeland?"

"I don't know," Sokka admits. "But I think something happened between here and wherever they were travelling to, and she became a prisoner."

He knows his sister well. He knows how much she loved their village and her family. Maybe she agreed to be the prince's bodyguard so that she could get close to him. Maybe she was so angry about their parents' deaths that she tried to kill him.

It just doesn't sit right with Sokka. He knows his sister's temper. He knows she has moments where she's utterly terrifying. But she wouldn't try to kill someone. She would never go that far.

Unless he doesn't really know her at all.

That thought scares him.

"We need to continue with the mission. We need to find and rescue her."

Suki nods. "I'm right with you."

"But first, let's eat."


	23. B2C7: The Legacy of Lu-Ten

**Disclaimer:** All rights belong to Nickelodeon, Bryan Konietzko, Michael Dante DiMartino, and all the men and women that created the A:TLA show, books, and comics. I take no credit, and I do not mean to break any copyright rules. This is simply a work of fiction made for enjoyment. No money is being made. The lyrics are from the song "Polarize" by twenty one pilots

**Rating**: General Audiences. Warning: some scenes contain dark themes and minor violence

**Chapter 7 - The Legacy of Lu-Ten**

_I wanted to be a better brother, better son_

_Wanted to be a better adversary to the evil I have done_

_I have none to show to the one I love_

_But denial_

The air rustles through the trees and blows his hair. A few loose leaves tumble along the grass. The sun shines dimly. It's one of those days where the weather isn't bad but it isn't good, either.

That's how Iroh feels right now as he hikes the hill. He isn't unhappy. But he isn't happy, either. He's stuck in that in-between phase.

At the top of the hill stands a tree. And under the tree is a stone marker with characters carved in it. He turns and looks out at the land around him. In the distance, the walls of Ba Sing Se stand strong and tall. Fields are laid out around it and various farmers mill around. A trickle of refugees make their way to the city on the dirt path.

He turns back to the grave and kneels down. His joints ache. He's aged a lot in a short time. Losing a child does that. Losing two? Iroh doesn't want to think about it.

He lays a pile of flowers on the grave and lights the ceremonial candles. Today he is here to honor his first and only son, Lu-Ten, fallen in battle. Every day he wonders how his life would be different if that horrible day hadn't happened. Would he have conquered Ba Sing Se? Would he be Fire Lord?

The what ifs don't matter. He knows this. What matters is the life you have now and what you make of it. It took him a long time to learn that. He only wishes he could have passed that message on to Zuko before it was too late.

Iroh has made a lot of mistakes in his life. His biggest failure was being unable to help his nephew. He knows Zuko is back at the palace by now, surrounded by toxic people who want to destroy him. He knows his nephew isn't happy but is convincing himself that he is. Iroh lived in that stage for years. The truth is, the only thing that made Iroh happy was Lu-Ten. And when he died, Iroh had nothing.

The others in the Fire Nation thought it was weakness that caused him to give up on Ba Sing Se. It wasn't weakness. It was complete apathy. Without his son, why should Iroh fight? It didn't make him happy. It didn't fill the emptiness in his chest.

One day Zuko will come to the same realization. Iroh just hopes it comes before he reaches the point of no return. Zuko's destiny is completely up to him and him alone now.

Iroh stands. He bows to the gravestone and then turns back to the vast city in front of him. Here he has the opportunity to begin a new life. He can connect with fellow Pai Sho players. He can work for a cafe and show these people how real tea is made. He can encourage the youth, help the desperate, and be happy.

He knows he won't truly be happy until Zuko returns to him, though. But his nephew needs space to learn who he truly is. And when he's ready, Iroh will be waiting for him.

The old general heads down the hill and joins the line of refugees looking for a new life.

* * *

Zuko is sitting in the courtyard of the palace, throwing pieces of bread to the turtle ducks. They snap up the pieces and quack happily. He thought coming out here would bring back good memories of when he spent time here with his mother, but all he feels is a distant sadness.

When he runs out of bread, he leans back against the tree trunk and pulls out the ceremonial knife from his belt. He remembers the day he received it. It was one of the last few days when his family was still happy. His parents weren't fighting, Azula's cruel moments were just moments and not yet a part of her personality, Iroh was still crown prince and waging war at Ba Sing Se, and Lu-Ten was still alive.

When the messenger had arrived with a small box and news from Iroh, his entire family had gathered together to hear. The general had sent the knife as a present to Zuko. Azula had received a gift, too - a doll which she immediately proceeded to dismember. Zuko had ignored her displeasure and instead set about playing around with his new "toy".

He'd proudly carried it around long after, as if a weapon could make him appear stronger. Azula just made fun of him - "What's the point of having a weapon you aren't actually going to use, Zuzu?" His mother disapproved, especially at dinners and formal events. But Zuko was so proud of it. He wasn't going to let go.

When Lu-Ten died and Iroh disappeared, he kept it close. He remembered playing soldier with Lu-Ten when they were younger, before the former went off to wage war. He and his cousin had been close. Zuko had looked up to him.

He still remembers the last conversation they had, right before Lu-Ten left.

"Why do you have to go?" Zuko had asked, trying to hold back tears.

Lu-Ten had smiled. He always had an easy smile to offer to anyone, but especially for Zuko. "I have to help fight for the Fire Nation. I have to help my father."

"But why can't someone else do that?"

Lu-Ten had kneeled down to Zuko's height and held his shoulders, looking him straight in the eye. "I have to earn my honor. What kind of leader will I be one day if I have no honor? This is my chance to prove my worth."

"Then I want to go, too!"

His cousin had laughed. "You'll get your own chance one day. And I have no doubt that you'll prove to be one of the best warriors in the Fire Nation."

Zuko had lifted his chin a bit, his heart bursting from the compliment. "I'm going to train every day you're gone," he promised. "And when I'm old enough, I'm going to fight by your side."

"I look forward to that." Lu-Ten had stood then and ruffled his hair. "I'll be back soon. I promise. And you can show me everything that you've learned."

But he never came back. And Zuko was left wondering whether his cousin earned his honor before dying, earned his honor by dying, or whether he even earned it at all.

Now, looking back, Zuko realizes that Lu-Ten always had honor. By having the bravery to go fight in the first place he proved it.

He flips the knife in the air and catches it. He's not sure what makes him sadder - thinking about when his family was happy, or thinking about the tragedies.

"You didn't used to be this moody," Mai says, walking over and taking a seat next to him. "What's bothering you now?"

"Nothing," he lies. "I'm just feeding the turtle ducks."

"You definitely have that brooding look on your face." Mai crosses her arms.

"He's thinking about our dear Uncle Iroh." They both turn to see Azula and Ty Lee approaching. "Oh, don't look so surprised. I was there when he gave you that knife."

Zuko shoves the knife back in the pocket of his robe.

"Where did General Iroh go?" Mai asks. "I thought he was with you."

"He was," Zuko says shortly. Just because he's thinking about someone or something doesn't mean he wants to talk about it.

"He left again, just like when his son died." Azula stands next to Zuko. As her shadow falls over the pond, the turtle ducks squeak in alarm and swim away quickly. She smiles cruelly. "Iroh is weak. He lost his honor years ago. And he's scared of Father. He won't come near the Fire Nation anymore."

Zuko's jaw clenches but he doesn't say anything. Defending his uncle will only reflect badly on him. And he knows that once Azula has an opinion about someone, her mind will never be changed.

"I always liked him," Ty Lee chirps. "He was really funny. And he made good tea."

"Humor and tea. Those are the qualities that make a great Fire Nation leader." Azula shakes her head. "He's washed up. His glory days were glorious but they're far behind him."

"He did lose his son," Mai points out. "That had to be hard."

"Death is a natural part of life. It happens to everyone. You have to accept it and move on, not stay stuck in your grief. You didn't see my father mourning for long over Grandpa. He took on the responsibilities of the state immediately and worked to honor him by continuing his work." She tucks one of her bangs behind her ear casually. "And he lost his wife at the same time."

Zuko looks up suddenly. "You don't think she's dead, do you? She was just banished."

Azula sighs. "Aw, Zuzu. So naive. So innocent." Her voice hardens. "She was a traitor, do you think they just let her go? She knew too much. Of course she's dead."

He tries not to show how much that shakes him. "But she left a note for me. She was running away."

"We were children. Father didn't want to crush us. He gave us the hope we needed as kids. We could fall asleep and dream of finding her instead of having nightmares about the different ways she might have died. It was just a fantasy."

He doesn't want to believe that. He doesn't want to give up on her. She sacrificed everything for him. He can't accept it.

Mai lays a hand on his arm. "I'm sorry, Zuko."

He might be able to take her condolences seriously if she didn't say them in a completely monotone voice. He never knows when she actually cares about something or when she's just trying to say the right thing.

He takes his arm back. "Whatever. It was years ago. I don't care."

Every word is a lie. Azula knows it, too. She doesn't say anything, though, just snorts and kicks at the grass.

He wraps his arms around his knees and stares into the rippling waters of the pond. He misses talking to Katara. She always genuinely listened and he always felt like she connected to what he said, not argued or offered half-hearted sympathy.

But he can't talk to her anymore and it's all his fault. He chose this path. He can get mad at himself or he can get over it, as Azula says.

He can't get over it. He knows that. He's more like Iroh than he's like his father. He always has been.

* * *

When Katara wakes up, she's surprised by the lack of chill in the air. Even the metal cell around her is warm for once.

She decides to take advantage of the temperature and do something other than doze in and out of sleep. Her meeting with Ozai inspires her a bit, too; she wants to prove that he isn't breaking her. And if she's ever going to have the strength to defeat him, she might as well start getting stronger now.

She stands up and stretches for a while. Then she runs through some warm-up exercises: swinging her arms, jumping up in the air and then hitting the floor, only to jump back up again, touching one wall and running the three steps to the other wall and back, push-ups, and other things.

She finally stops when she can barely breathe. Then she stands in the middle of the cell and begins to go through her waterbending movements. She doesn't have water to bend but she can still practice the motions.

It feels refreshing to be up and moving again. She falls into the rhythm of the familiar motions and relaxes, closing her eyes and mentally fighting an opponent.

She works up a sweat. She can feel her body temperature warming up. When she finally stops to breath and lets her arms relax, she hears a splash. Her eyes pop open and she stares at the shallow puddle of water at her feet. She bends it back up immediately.

She holds it with one hand and wipes her forehead with the other hand, shaking the sweat into the water ball in her hand. The realization of what she did sets in and she starts laughing, slightly maniacally.

Water is everywhere. They can try to take her away from water but they can't take the water from inside of her.

Katara motions with her arms and uses the water to start cutting through the metal bars. She has to be careful not to cut too fast. If the bars fall, the clattering noise will attract the guards. She can be patient.

When she's cut a hole in the bars big enough for her to slip through she does, keeping the ball of water safely cupped in her hands. She may be out of the cell but she's not out of the prison just yet.

She sneaks down the hallway and up the stairs. She opens the door slowly. So far no guards, but she knows they're around here somewhere. She's too important a prisoner for them to leave unattended.

The other prisoners watch her as she silently treads down the hall. Some of them make motions for her to help them but she knows she can't stop. She'll come back for them once she defeats the Fire Lord. Now isn't the time.

She makes it halfway through the prison before a guard catches sight of her. He shouts a warning. She whips water at him, knocking him onto his feet, before sprinting. She remembers the way out well enough to know that she'll be lucky to reach the exit without having to stop and fight.

Strangely, no other guards bother her. There are some on her tail but they're too far behind to engage. The exit looms clear in front of her. Some of the prisoners are cheering her on now. So close. Just a few more steps…

Ten feet from the door a group of guards suddenly come of the wings and converge in front of her. She skids to a halt and looks around for an alternative exit. The guards behind her catch up. She spins around in a circle, looking for something, anything.

Nothing. She's trapped.

She isn't admitting defeat without a fight. She starts bending the water around her, stretching it to its limits. She uses a little bit of it to freeze the guards' feet and then she hits them all with a water whip. They use fire to melt the ice holding them down and then they retaliate. She's powerful but not enough to fight off a dozen guards while already exhausted and working with extremely limited resources.

When all her water is used up, she has to concede. The guards chain her wrists together and march her back. The prisoners look at her sadly. They had hope, too. But there is no escaping this prison. Not without help.

No one is strong enough. Not even the Avatar.


	24. B2C8: Meetings

**Disclaimer:** All rights belong to Nickelodeon, Bryan Konietzko, Michael Dante DiMartino, and all the men and women that created the A:TLA show, books, and comics. I take no credit, and I do not mean to break any copyright rules. This is simply a work of fiction made for enjoyment. No money is being made. The lyrics are from the song "Demons" by Imagine Dragons

**Rating**: General Audiences. Warning: some scenes contain dark themes and minor violence

**Chapter 8 - Meetings**

_When your dreams all fail_

_And the ones we hail_

_Are the worst of all_

_And the blood's run stale_

_This is my kingdom come_

"Are you ready yet?" Azula peers into his room, dressed in full uniform. She sees him lounging on his bed and her eyes grow alarmingly wide. "Do you _want_ to get banished again?"

He rolls onto his back and stares up at the ceiling. "I wasn't invited. Why wasn't I invited?"

"You're still not over that?" she exclaims. "Ugh! Boys are are so dramatic. You're the prince. Of course you didn't get an invitation. You're expected to go."

"You got an invitation."

"Because I'm a girl. And despite the progress the Fire Nation has made, it still has some ingrained sexism. They don't expect girls to be interested in war strategy." She crosses her arms. "That's going to change if I have anything to say about it."

"What if I'm not welcome?"

"You captured the Avatar, Zuzu. Of course you're welcome. I thought you said your talk with Dad went well."

"It did."

"Then what are you so worried about?"

He continues staring at the ceiling. The truth is, he doesn't really want to go. He remembers what happened last time he was at a war meeting. He isn't eager to repeat that, especially considering how conflicted he's been lately.

"Fine. But I'm not the one who's going to explain to Father why you didn't show up." She whirls around and leaves, slamming the door behind her.

He lays on the bed for a few more minutes debating it. Finally he decides that Azula has a point about him not needing an invitation. And besides, isn't this what he wanted? Isn't this what he worked so hard the last few years for? Princes go to war meetings. Princes become acquainted with generals and learn strategies and keep up with the current events because one day they'll take the throne and they need to know how to run their kingdom.

Zuko dresses quickly and then heads to the meeting room. Halfway there, he runs into a frantic servant.

The man bows quickly. "Prince Zuko! Finally! Everyone's waiting for you!"

He freezes. "What?"

"The generals, high admiral, the princess - even the Fire Lord. They're all waiting for you to arrive, sir."

He frowns. "I'm wanted? My father wants me there?"

"He said they wouldn't start without you, sir."

Huh. Zuko lets himself smile a bit. The anxiety he had over it disappears quickly. His father wants him. _His father wants him._ The warm feeling he'd had after the last talk with his father returns. The acceptance. The pride. The honor.

Zuko steps past the servant and enters the room. A group of the highest ranking officials in the Fire Nation sit along a low table. At the head of the table, raised above them all on a platform, is the Fire Lord. Next to him on the left sits Azula. She smirks when she sees Zuko. On his right hand side sits an empty cushion. Zuko walks behind the generals and approaches it.

"Welcome, Zuko," says The Fire Lord - no, not the Fire Lord; _his father._ "We waited for you."

There is no malice in his voice. No sarcasm. Nothing but sincerity. Zuko can hardly keep a straight face as he bows and then takes his seat.

"General Shinu, your report," Ozai instructs.

The general stands and bows. "Thank you, sir. Omashu is under our control and the change of power is going smoothly. Our soldiers are advancing towards Ba Sing Se as we speak. That city is the last of the powerful Earth Kingdom strongholds. Once we take it, they will have no rallying point."

"Why do you not sound pleased?"

"Ba Sing Se has proven quite impervious in the past, sir. The wall is indestructible."

"Nothing is indestructible. We must only find the right weapon. Our engineers are working on it as we speak."

"Of course, sir. However, there is a pattern that has proven repetitious with the Earth Kingdom. Despite our crushing victories, the Earthbenders continue to fight back in small rebellions. Nothing major, but it is inflicting extra costs and inconvenient delays for our armies. We cannot have complete victory until we deal with them."

Ozai frowns. "What is your recommendation?"

"Our armies are spread too thin. We need to transport more of our domestic forces into the Earth Kingdom. In time the Earthbenders will assimilate and decide to work with us and not against us."

"Hmm." Ozai glances over. "Prince Zuko, what do you think?"

His heart stops for a moment. What if he says the wrong thing? What if he doesn't please his father? What if he humiliates himself in front of everyone?

No. Not again. He just has to think the way his father would think.

His father continues, "You've spent some time among the Earth Kingdom commoners. Do you think more troops and more Fire Nation colonies will stop these rebellions?"

He doesn't even think about the potential consequences of his answer. He doesn't think of the people he met. He only thinks about telling the truth and pleasing his father.

"The people of the Earth Kingdom are proud and strong. They can endure anything as long as they have hope."

His father thinks it over silently for a minute. "You're right," he agrees. His eyes narrow. "We need to destroy their hope."

Zuko's first thoughts are of the Avatar. The Avatar is the last hope for many of those people. His father doesn't mean that he'd kill Katara, would he? Zuko couldn't allow that. Imprisoning her was nearly impossible for him. The only thing that convinced him he could do it was knowing that she'd still be alive. He can't let her die.

But couldn't he? He had feelings for her and he still betrayed her. She saved his life multiple times and he still stabbed her in the back. He turned away when she was begging for him to help her. Couldn't he just turn away again?

He doesn't want to have to test that theory. "Well, I didn't mean it like that -"

Azula jumps in, cutting him off. "I think we should take their precious hope - and their lands with it - and burn it all to the ground. Show them that fire is not to be messed with."

She crosses her arms and smiles smugly. Ozai's expression reflects hers.

"Yes," he agrees. "You're right, Azula. Sozin's comet will be upon us in the summer. That will give us several months to conquer Ba Sing Se. And if they still have hope by then, we'll use the power from the comet. It will endow us with the strength of a thousand suns! No bender will stand a chance against us."

"What are you suggesting, sir?" a general asks.

"The last time the comet came, it gave my grandfather Sozin the power to wipe out the Water Tribes. This time we'll use it to wipe out the Earth Kingdom. Permanently."

He stands while he speaks, his energy palpable in the air. It terrifies Zuko. He understands that they're waging a war, but no one should take so much pleasure in the genocide of an entire people.

Ozai steps over the maps on the table. "We'll rain fire down from above them. A rain of fire that will destroy everything. And out of the ashes, a new world will be reborn." He raises his hands up. "A new world in which all the lands will be Fire Nation. And I am the Supreme Ruler of everything!"

The generals break out in applause. Azula smiles widely. Zuko claps quietly. He doesn't agree with this plan. He knows how dangerous fire is. He knows how innocent most of the Earth Kingdom is. But it's not his place to speak out. And besides, his father said they'd only use the strategy if the rebellions didn't die down after the conquest of Ba Sing Se. There's still hope for the Earth Kingdom. No point in speaking out before knowing whether something is going to be a problem.

Deep down, Zuko knows he won't ever speak out. He's worked too hard to gain his father's love and acceptance. He isn't going to throw it all away now over some strangers who would have spit on him if they had known who he was.

Besides, he's just relieved his father didn't mention Katara. Now that the Avatar is locked up, Ozai must not see her as a threat. He's probably already forgotten she even exists. As long as she is safe, Zuko can accept anything his father does.

"What a rousing speech that was," Azula gushes once the meeting is dismissed. "We're going to rule over all the nations, Zuzu."

"You mean that Dad is going to rule over all the nations."

Her smile falters. "Well, of course," she says quickly, catching herself. "But we'll be sitting at his side. I've missed us being a real family."

Of course the only time Azula admits to missing him is when they collectively plan genocide. Zuko isn't even surprised. He knows how much power means to her. Power is all she has. Underneath it, she's just an empty shell. It makes him sad sometimes.

He wonders which is worse: having nothing but power, or having everything and giving it up for power.

He had a loving uncle, a crew of loyal men, his wits and strength, and a girl who would have followed him to the ends of the world. And he gave it all up for this. To sit in war meetings and applaud atrocities. To gain his right to the throne and to return honor to his name. To earn his family's love and acceptance.

He's still struggling with this when he exits the war chamber.

"How did it go?"

Mai detaches herself from a column and falls into step next to him. He doesn't slow down, but he doesn't ignore her, either.

"When I got to the meeting, everyone greeted me warmly. My father had saved me a seat. He wanted me next to him. I was literally his right hand man."

She grabs hold of his arm with one hand and his shoulder with her other. "Zuko, that's wonderful! You must be so happy."

He stops in front of a huge banner of his father. Flames are woven around him in the tapestry and his arms are outstretched in glory, just like during the meeting. Mai releases him and stares at it.

"During the meeting, I was the perfect prince. The son my father wanted." He looks away. "But I wasn't me."

She doesn't say anything. What can she say? Be true to himself? She knows him well enough to know that that would be treason. But she cares about him enough to not encourage him to be someone he's not.

For a brief moment, he wishes Katara were here. She would know exactly what to say. She would unravel his thoughts better than he can. And she wouldn't be afraid of treason. She isn't afraid of anything.

Except for him, now.

Zuko's mind returns to his question about power. He had everything and he gave it all up for this. But he's gained so much in return. His father replaced Iroh. Azula replaced his loyal men. And Mai is now the girl who would follow him to the ends of the earth.

He knows these people fill these spots in his life and yet for some reason he still feels so empty inside.

* * *

The guards escort her to a new cell the next day. They blindfold her first, then spin her around until she can't walk straight before taking her down what she assumes is a different wing. The air feels colder and drier.

When they finally take the blindfold off and shove her in a cell, she's disheartened to see how small it is. A stone bench is against the back wall, which appears to be carved straight from the mountain, and the bars are made of cement instead of metal. The torchlight is even dimmer here.

If she thought escape was hard last time, it's impossible now.

She sits on the bench and leans against the wall. It's so cold down here. She misses her Water Tribe furs. All she has is her Fire Nation clothing, which is designed for warmer temperatures. The thin cotton and silk does nothing against the depressive cold from beneath the mountain, which seems to seep into her very bones.

It's a whole different type of torture.

A shuffling sound from her right causes her to jump in alarm. Then a voice speaks out of the darkness.

"You'll adjust to the cold soon."

Katara scans the cell next to hers. Slowly an old woman appears from the dark and wraps her hands around the cement bars separating them. She smiles with crooked teeth at Katara.

"Who are you?" Katara asks.

"Just another prisoner like you, I'm afraid. Considered dangerous by the Fire Nation and so locked up here, far away from the rest of the world."

"How long have you been here?"

The old woman sighs. "Too long, my dear. I wasn't much older than you when I was arrested."

Horror fills Katara. She can't even wrap her mind around being locked up here for a few more months let alone decades. How has this woman not gone insane?

"So, tell me, dear. Why did the Fire Nation decide to bring you here?"

"I'm the Avatar," Katara admits, looking away. "I was supposed to save the world from the Fire Lord and his conquest. But I got captured."

"The Avatar, huh?" The woman is silent for a moment. "You're so young," she finally says. "Saving the world is a lot of pressure."

"I know. And I messed everything up." Katara puts her head in her hands. "I'm supposed to be a symbol of hope to the world. Instead I disappeared when I was needed most and then got captured before I could help anyone."

"You can't give up hope," the woman says. "There is always a way out."

"I tried escaping already. I was so close. But there is no way to escape. I'm powerless here."

"What is your name, dear?"

"I'm Katara."

"Katara, hmmm." The woman smiles a little. It isn't a warm smile. In fact, it kind of scares Katara a little. Then the moment passes and the old woman is smiling genuinely. "Well, young Katara, were you at my home, I would offer you spiced tea and a warm bed. Unfortunately I have nothing to offer you here except an old shawl."

She slides the fabric through the bars. Katara scooches over and takes it. Her fingers sink into the soft fur. It reminds her of Water Tribe craftsmanship.

"Are you sure?" she asks. "This is a really nice shawl."

The woman just continues smiling. "You need it more than I do, dear. I've grown used to the cold. Until you do, too, that will help alleviate some of your suffering."

As she gratefully wraps the shawl around her shoulders, Katara feels tears sting at her eyes. It's a little embarrassing, crying for no reason, but she's just so grateful. Grateful for this wonderful, kind old woman in the cell next to hers. Grateful for someone to talk to other than guards. Grateful for the hope the woman provides.

It will always amaze her how kindness can prosper even in the worst conditions.

"Thank you so much," she says. "You know, you kind of remind me of my Gran-Gran."

The woman laughs. "I'm glad to help. I'm just happy to have a companion who isn't a serial killer."

"What's your name?"

The old woman starts fading back into the dark of her cell. "They used to call me Hama."

* * *

Azula watches Zuko and Mai walk away from the meeting. She can read their body language perfectly. And even if she couldn't, she knows her brother well enough to read straight through him.

He isn't happy.

She has no idea why he isn't. He captured the Avatar, defeated General Zhao in an Agni Kai, and reclaimed his honor. Their father practically showered compliments on him. Saved him a seat at his right hand side. Asked for his advice. That's love from him. And isn't love what Zuko wanted? Love and acceptance? So why isn't he happy?

She doesn't understand her brother sometimes. What does love and acceptance matter? Love is fleeting. People die and then their love disappears. Even worse - people change their minds. There was once a time when their mother loved Azula. Then, when Azula started becoming strong, her mother suddenly didn't love her anymore. That's when Azula stopped believing in love. No point. Besides, love is completely dependent on others. When it's gone, it destroys you. She saw how it destroyed Zuko.

Acceptance she can understand. But she and Zuko have completely different views on acceptance. He wants to earn acceptance through love. She has earned her acceptance through power. No one will deny you when you're stronger than them. If they do, it's because they're fearful of your strength.

Whatever the case, Zuko managed to bumble his way through earning love and acceptance. He has everything he wanted: his precious inheritance, his family, and his girlfriend. He has servants waiting on his every move. Generals bowing to him. Unhindered access to anywhere in the Fire Nation. Next week he's getting his own tapestry made to be hung next to Father's. How on earth can he still be unhappy?

She supposed he might miss their uncle, although she can't fathom why. She certainly would be sick of Iroh if she spent even a week on a ship with him, let alone three years. She supposes he and Zuko always understood each other better. Still, you can only take so much unintelligible garble and drink so much tea before losing it.

Azula has no idea what has Zuko so offset. She'll never understand him fully. But she does know that he isn't as fun when he's moody. She almost feels guilty picking on him when he's so depressed all the time. He doesn't even react anymore.

He needs something to boost his spirits. He needs a short break from all of this formal stuff. It's too much at once after such a long time away. He needs a vacation.

But to where? Anything outside of the Fire Nation is out of question. It will only remind him of his time in banishment, which will just make him worse. Azula doesn't think she can stand him if he's any worse.

So where in the Fire Nation would Zuko enjoy going?

He's a sentimental person. She saw how he was looking at that old present from Iroh the other day. And she heard how he spoke about their mother. He likes reminders of when he was happy. So what would be a good vacation and bring back good memories?

The answer is almost too easy. Azula remembers many childhood summers spent at a particular place as a family. Back before their mother left. Back before their father was the Fire Lord. Back when they were all still happy.

Azula is going to plan a surprise trip to Ember Island for Zuko. That should lift his spirits.

She smiles to herself. She is such a good, caring, younger sister. Zuko really should appreciate her more.


	25. B1C9: Ember Island

**Disclaimer:** All rights belong to Nickelodeon, Bryan Konietzko, Michael Dante DiMartino, and all the men and women that created the A:TLA show, books, and comics. I take no credit, and I do not mean to break any copyright rules. This is simply a work of fiction made for enjoyment. No money is being made. The lyrics are from the song "My Songs Know What You Did In The Dark" by Fall Out Boy

**Rating**: General Audiences. Warning: some scenes contain dark themes and minor violence

**Author's Note:** Big chapter here! Ember Island was always one of my favorite episodes, so I hope you enjoy my version of it :)

* * *

**Chapter 9 - Ember Island **

_Burn everything you love, then burn the ashes_

_In the end everything collides_

_My childhood spat back out the monster that you see_

_So light 'em up_

"I'm so excited for this trip!" Ty Lee smiles widely. "Just a whole weekend of sitting on the beach, doing nothing!"

The whale seals tethered to the ship pull them quickly through the water. A warm breeze blows Zuko's hair back as he stands at the front of the ship. The smell of salt reminds him of Katara. He remembers surfing with her back before he knew she was the Avatar, back before he betrayed her. He'd been terrified, completely out of his element - but holding on to her, he'd felt safe.

"Doing nothing is a waste of time," he complains, his bad mood seeping out.

"Lighten up," Azula orders. "You've spent the last few years working nonstop. You deserve to waste time."

He knows she planned this for him. She made up some lie about Father needing to meet with his advisers alone but he knows better. He knows how moody he's been. But Azula feeling so bad for him that she planned a vacation? That's pathetic. He's not a child. He can handle his own emotions.

"Don't you guys have a house on the island?" Ty Lee asks.

"We used to come every summer when we were kids."

Zuko can hear a slight undertone of nostalgia in Azula's voice. He wonders if she remembers Ember Island trips as fondly as he does, or if she's just trying to get him to relax.

"That must have been fun!"

"That was a long time ago."

Zuko grips the railing tightly. He knows that Azula planned this trip thinking it would do him well, but he doesn't want to return to the island. He doesn't want to be reminded of better times. He doesn't want to remember when he didn't have to work to earn his parents' affection.

The island is just as beautiful as he remembers it. A row of houses belonging to nobles line the beach and cliffs. Most are empty now. Only a few other noble families who are on vacation are in residence. Zuko can see their family's house in the distance. The ship pulls up to a private dock, where their two chaperones stand.

Twin old ladies with straw hats and pink robes smile toothily as they anchor. Li and Lo.

"Welcome to Ember Island, kids," they say in harmony.

They exit the ship and enter the house in front of them. It's a lot smaller than Zuko was expecting. A quick glance at Azula shows that she's feeling the same way. He's just glad they aren't at their old house. Too many memories. Inside, the rooms are fully furnished, beautiful tapestries lining the walls and hand woven carpets covering the floors and a table with a tea pot is set.

"It smells like old lady in here," Zuko remarks under his breath.

"Gee, I wonder why," Mai replies.

Ty Lee goes up to a picture of two young ladies standing against each other in a pin-up pose. "Who are these two beautiful ladies?" she asks.

"Can't you tell?" one of them says.

"It's us!" the other one finishes. Then they copy the pose. Zuko covers his mouth in disgust. Mai watches emotionlessly. Azula smirks. Ty Lee's eyes widen.

Li and Lo then give them a tour of the house. In Mai and Ty Lee's room, the latter happily spreads out on one of the beds.

"I love this seashell bedspread! It's so colorful!"

"Are you serious? It looks like the beach threw up on it," Mai replies.

Once back in the main room, Li and Lo give them a short speech.

"Ember Island is a magical place," one says.

"It can open your mind to hidden truths," the other continues.

"And it can help you understand yourselves and each other," they say together.

Zuko tries not to scoff. He doesn't buy into this whole "magical place" idea. He understands himself perfectly fine. And he knows Mai and Azula and Ty Lee. They've known each other for years. What more can they learn about each other?

Then the old ladies suddenly throw off their outer robes, revealing way too revealing swimsuits. "Time to hit the beach!" they exclaim.

Mai mercifully covers Zuko's eyes before the image is burned into his brain forever or he pukes. See? Mai gets him.

They gather their supplies and head out not long after. Azula spies a perfect spot right by the surf. "Let's set up there."

"But there are kids building a sand castle in that spot! And they look like they've been working really hard on it," Ty Lee points out.

"They built one. They can build another one. It's going to wash away in the surf anyway." Azula walks over and steps right on the castle. She puts her hands on her hips and stares down imposingly at the kids. They cry out and run away. She smirks.

Zuko holds up an umbrella for Mai. Her pale skin is sensitive to the sun. He also appreciates the cover. He hates how recognizable his scar makes him sometimes.

In front of him, a teenage boy rushes up to Ty Lee. "Hey! Need some help unpacking?"

She smiles. "Sure!" She dumps her bag in his arms. He stumbles back under the weight of it. Then he drops it on the ground and digs through it to find her towel, which he lays on the ground perfectly. She happily sits down and stares up at him for a minute.

"Could you scootch just a little bit to the left?" she asks. He happily obliges, standing right in the way of the sun. She grins. "Perfect. Now just stay there."

Zuko can see Azula watching jealousy. No boy is jumping to help her. It's because she's too intimidating, but he's not going to be the one to tell her that.

"Hey. Aren't you going to set up my stuff?" Mai says.

Zuko lays out their towels next to each other, overlapping just enough so that sand won't sneak between. Then he stabs the umbrella deep into the sand. She lounges underneath the shade with him, watching emotionlessly as kids run by, laughing.

He looks over and sees a beautiful shell lying in the dirt. He hands it to her.

"This is for you."

She stares at it, completely unimpressed. "Why would I want that?"

"Don't girls like this sort of thing?" he shoots back.

She rolls her eyes. "Maybe stupid girls."

He throws it away with a sound of disgust. He's trying to be thoughtful here, but if she isn't going to help him out then it isn't his problem. It's not always about the object, it's about the gesture. Katara would understand. She wouldn't reject him so harshly. And she isn't stupid.

"So what are we?" Mai asks a few seconds later. "Do you want to be my boyfriend again?"

No. "Sure."

"Cool."

Zuko doesn't hate Mai. In fact, he does quite like her. But since coming back, it's been in a completely different way than before. He appreciates that, despite her seemingly blandness, she does care about him. Like when she waited outside the war meeting for him, and when she had his back during the banquet. But he doesn't like her romantically. How can he when she doesn't even try to meet him halfway? When she doesn't know what to say to him when he needs to hear encouraging words the most?

But this is his life now, and he has to make the best of it. Mai is one of his oldest friends. She does know him well, and deep down she does care for him. So he'll give it another chance. He has nothing to lose from it.

And maybe when he's with Mai, he can forget about Katara.

As the morning goes by, nothing exciting happens. He and Mai fall asleep for a while at one point. When they wake up, Ty Lee has an entire entourage of boys surrounding her. They block the sun, fan her, and bring her drinks and food. She lounges in complete luxury. Azula sits alone, scowling.

After lunch, a group of teenagers start up a volleyball tournament. Azula watches them closely. After a while she turns to Zuko and Mai.

"We're playing next," she declares. Then she looks at Ty Lee and her eyes narrow. "Ty Lee! Get over here now!"

The girls jumps to her feet before hand-walking her over. "I love volleyball!"

"You love everything."

Zuko stands and pulls off his beach robe. Mai stands up a minute later, sighing. "My skin is going to darken so much."

"Then leave your robe on," he says.

"It's too hot."

He decides silence is the best option. They meet up and stretch together, Azula leading them.

"I'm the best spiker, so I'm going to try and play forward as often as possible. Zuko is the best setter, so he's with me. Mai, you have the strongest serve, so you start. And Ty Lee, you're the most flexible and agile. You cover the back and especially the corners. I don't want them getting even one point on us."

The game begins. The other team doesn't stand a chance. It's over in ten minutes. Zuko is a little disappointed; he was just warming up.

"Hey! You guys are really good!" the captain of the other team says.

"We know," Azula replies.

"Do you want to have a two-on-two tournament? Two of you versus two of us. Then another group of two. And then your best pair against our best pair."

Azula gets that smirk she gets when she's planning on ruining something or someone. Zuko knows it all too well.

"That sounds like fun," she replies.

They regroup on the other side of the net. "Okay. First pair will be Zuko and Mai. Then Ty Lee and I. I haven't decided on our final pairing yet."

"Aw, we get to crush people together," Mai says, laying a hand on Zuko's chest. "How romantic."

"Let's talk strategy. I noticed a couple things during the first game," Azula says. "See that girl with the silly pigtails? When she runs toward the ball, there's just the slightest hesitation of her left foot. I'm willing to bet a childhood injury has weakened her. Keep serving the ball to her left and we'll destroy her and the rest of her team. Dismissed."

They stand up from the huddle. Pigtails girl and another guy from their team are up first. Zuko and Mai take their positions.

"You can serve first!" Pigtails girl says cheerfully, rolling the ball under the net. Mai picks it up and dusts it off.

"Ready, babe?" she asks as she takes serving position.

"I'm always ready."

She serves a killer jump serve right to the left of pigtails girl. As Azula had predicted, she stumbles a bit. The ball lands right inside the line without even being touched.

"Good serve," Zuko says.

"I know," Mai replies.

Their game is over quickly. Pigtails girl manages to score three points on them. They're still cheerful when the game is over. Zuko wonders how little they think of their dignity.

Azula and Ty Lee are up next. They deliver an equally sound beating. Ty Lee uses her legs and elbows to save balls that are nearly impossible to get. Azula slams them so soundly that the other team runs out of the way of the ball instead of trying to hit it back.

The two teams regroup on their respective sides.

"Who's going to play last?" Ty Lee asks.

Azula glances over at Zuko an grins. He knows exactly what she's about to suggest.

"How do you feel about a good old sibling beat down?" she asks.

His feelings about her are mixed, but since being here on the island he feels a connection to her that he hasn't felt since they were kids. For once there's no power struggle, no competition (between them, at least), no manipulation, no veiled threats - just two siblings who are about to show their superiority.

And Azula did plan this vacation for him. It was unusually thoughtful of her. Zuko nods.

"Let's destroy them."

And they do. The other pair shouldn't have even showed up. Azula's serves are killer. Zuko sets up every ball perfectly. And, on the last point, he bumps it up high in the air, then falls to his hands and knees. Azula runs up, uses his back as a springboard, and slams the ball down from a deafening height. As it soars through the air it bursts into flames. A miniature explosion happens when it finally hits the ground, creating a crater in the sand and blowing the others to their feet.

Zuko stands up and brushes off his hands. Azula stands next to him and leans against his shoulder casually.

For a moment, they're the perfect sibling team. Powerful. Unstoppable. It's only a beach volleyball game, but Zuko gets the feeling their father would be proud to see them working together like this.

Maybe this vacation wasn't such a bad idea after all. Maybe Zuko is being too hard on his sister.

"That was a good game," one of them says hesitantly. Azula can't hold herself in any longer.

"We have defeated you for all time!" she proclaims. "You will never rise from the ashes of your humiliation!"

Then she turns to Zuko, a satisfied smile on her face. "Well, that was fun."

They turn to rejoin Mai and Ty Lee and are surprised to see a couple of boys talking to them.

"What's going on?" Azula demands.

"These boys just invited us to their party tonight!" Ty Lee says. She turns to the boy. "Sure! I love parties."

He smiles. "Great. Can't wait to see you."

"Your friend can come, too," the other boy says, nodding with his head at Mai. She doesn't respond.

Azula steps forward. "What about me and my brother?" she asks, her voice suspiciously calm. "Aren't you going to invite us?"

The boys look at each other. Azula gets a funny look on her face.

"You don't know who we are, do you?"

The lead boy scoffs. "Don't you know who we are? We're Chan and Ruon-Jian."

Zuko feels a wave of anger rising up through him. Who are these random boys to talk to his sister like that? She's the princess! They're just rich kids who throw parties. They have no honor. They have no strength. They're soft and weak.

He steps forward to say something, but Azula stops him in his tracks. "Oh?" she asks, sounding surprised.

"Fine. You're invited," Chan says. "But just so you know, some of the most important teenagers in the Fire Nation are going to be at this party so...try and act normal."

Azula gets that evil smirk. "We'll do our best," she promises.

Zuko waits until they're back at the beach house, all showered and sitting around the table, to ask the question that's been stuck in his mind.

"Why didn't you tell those guys who we were?"

"Haven't you ever wondered what it's like to be normal?" she asks. "To not have the weight of duty on your back? To not feel like you have to act a certain way to maintain your reputation, your honor?"

Zuko stabs at his sushi with his chopsticks. "I didn't spend three years fighting to restore my name only to throw it away."

"Don't be so dramatic. It's just for one evening. Besides, I'm curious how people will treat us if they don't know who we are. I'm so used to people worshipping me that I've never had the chance to experience what life is like on their level."

"They should worship you," Ty Lee points out.

"Oh, I know. And I love it. This is just a little experiment."

Zuko doesn't buy it. He spent plenty of time in his banishment pretending to be someone else, hiding his Fire Nation royalty status. He knows all too well how people treat him without his title.

But he'll humor Azula tonight. After all, she did plan this vacation for him, and he's decently enjoyed it so far. It's the least he can do to repay her.

"Like the tide washing footprints away on the sand-" Li says.

"-so Ember Island gives everyone a clean slate," Lo finishes.

"Ember Island reveals the true you."

Zuko and Mai exchange looks. These old women are crazy. At least they aren't stopping them from going.

* * *

The house is oddly quiet when they show up. Azula confidently knocks on the door.

Chan answers, looking confused. "Why are you here so early?"

"You said partying from dusk til dawn. It's dusk. So we're here."

He frowns. "That's just an expression…"

"We are the perfect party guests. We arrive right on time. We are very punctual."

Chan shrugs and motions for them to follow him inside.

"Alright, listen," he begins. "My dad is an admiral. He has no idea I'm having this party, so don't break anything."

"That's a sharp outfit, Chan," Azula says. "Careful. You could puncture the hull of an Empire Class Fire Nation Battleship, leaving thousands to drown at sea."

Chan looks at her strangely.

"Cause it's so sharp," she explains.

"Um...thanks."

Zuko feels a little bad for his sister. She's learned firebending. She's learned military strategy. She's learned all the subjects at school. But flirting? Interacting with others? That's the one big hole in both of their educations. At least Zuko has Mai, who is just as bad at communication as he is. Azula's trying to go after a master.

They walk through the house, passing the second guy, Ruon-Jian. He's fixing his hair in a mirror. He turns around when they enter.

"Hey! First guests to arrive!"

Zuko scoffs. "He thinks he's so great."

Mai stares at the guy and doesn't say anything.

"Well?" he insists. "What do you think about him?"

"I don't have any opinion about him," Mai replies, an exasperated undertone in her voice. "I hardly know him."

Zuko doesn't like the way Ruon-Jian's eyes follow Mai. He doesn't like the way she was staring at him.

"You like him, don't you?"

She sighs and keep walking.

The other guests arrive shortly. Food is brought out and music plays. Zuko and Mai lounge on a couch together, not speaking, just watching. He sees Ty Lee surrounded by a group of jealous boys. They press in closer until she knocks them all to the ground and flips over their bodies.

She then walks over to a brooding Azula. Zuko knows this interaction isn't going to go down well. She says something to Azula, and his sister replies. Within a couple sentences Ty Lee is crying. Zuko feels bad for her but isn't surprised. Whenever Azula is upset she makes sure to bring everything else down with her.

Azula quickly reaches out and grabs Ty Lee gently. An apology, he bets. Azula is mean, not heartless. She does care about him, Mai, and Ty Lee. She relies on them. They're the only ones who will take her outbursts time and time again and not leave her. They're the only ones who not only understand her social ineptitude but also share in it. They're the only ones who will always have her back. She pretends she's strong on her own, but she needs them.

He watches as Ty Lee talks to Azula. She laughs and seems a bit surprised. She's giving Azula advice now, he thinks. Azula randomly laughs super hard. Everyone turns and looks at her. She ignores them with the dignity she's so good at showing.

Eh. She'll be fine. Zuko takes his attention off of them and gives it back to Mai.

"I'm bored," she says.

"I know."

"I'm hungry."

"So what?"

"So, find me some food."

He was perfectly comfortable sitting on the sofa. But if he's going to do this whole boyfriend thing, he needs to put in some effort. "Sure."

He heads to the large table in the middle of the room and fills a plate with food. As he's walking back, a guy who's telling a story motions wildly with his arm and knocks the food out of his hands. It spills on the floor.

Zuko feels a sudden wave of anger. "Hey! Watch it! That food was for my cranky girlfriend!"

He follows the boy's gaze to the couch, where Mai is leaning back comfortable and smiling at something Ruon-Jian is saying. And Ruon-Jian looks much too comfortable leaning over her.

Zuko is really starting to hate this whole hiding-their-identities thing.

He takes a few long strides across the room and pushes Ruon-Jian away, taking his spot by Mai. The boy recovers from the spin and glares at him.

"What are you doing?"

"Stop talking to my girlfriend," Zuko orders.

"Relax," Ruon-Jian says in the same imperative tone. "It's just a party."

Zuko is about *this* close to pulling an Ozai on him and demanding an Agni Kai for honor. Instead he settles for shoving the kid so hard he crashes against the wall, shattering a vase.

Mai stands suddenly. "Zuko! What is wrong with you?"

He's never heard so much emotion out of her. That just makes him angrier. The only time she can summon emotion is when she's mad at him? He does so much for her! He's trying really hard to make her happy when she just throws all his attempts back in his face. This relationship isn't working out.

She is nothing like Katara.

"What's wrong with me?" he demands.

"Your temper is out of control." She shoves a finger in his chest. "You blow up over every little thing. You're so impatient, and hot-headed, and angry."

It's all the things he knows to be true. But he doesn't want to hear it from her. She doesn't understand what he's been through. She doesn't understand the suffering he endured. She doesn't understand the hard choices he had to make. She doesn't understand the consequences he has to endure because of the things he did to earn his father's love.

She doesn't understand how what he did to Katara eats him up every day from the inside out. So of course he's angry. And with that anger comes other nasty qualities.

"Well at least I feel something!" he shouts back. "As opposed to you. You have no passion for anything! You're just a big blah!"

She turns around. "It's over, Zuko. We're done."

He can hear the sadness in her voice. It's subdued, but it's there. And then he feels guilty. He's doing exactly what he criticized Azula for doing earlier - dealing out his suffering on others.

Maybe he and his sister aren't so different after all.

"Who broke my NaNa's vase?" comes Chan's cry.

Ruon-Jian doesn't hesitate in pointing to Zuko. Chan comes running over.

"That's it! You're outta here."

"I was just leaving," Zuko replies, not hiding the acid in his tone.

"Have fun by yourself, loser-boy!" Ruon calls out after him.

Zuko slams the door on his way out.

* * *

The full moon is out as he walks alone along the beach. Whenever he sees the moon he thinks of Katara. He wishes references to her weren't everywhere. He wants to get her out of his head. And not just because he knows he'll never see her again.

He knows that she would disapprove of the way he's acting. He knows she would tell him to calm down, that the whole world isn't against him, and that even if it was, he isn't fighting alone. She would tell him some legend from her tribe and stand close to him and look at him with understanding. She wouldn't sugar coat the truth but she wouldn't be cruel about speaking it, either.

But it doesn't matter what she would say or do because she's gone and it's all his fault. Not only his fault; his _choice_. He chose this life over her. He keeps asking himself why, but he doesn't know if he'll ever find an answer. The warmth he felt over his father's acceptance is long gone, but he can still feel the warmth of Katara's body resting along his as they watched the fireworks together. He can still feel her holding him close under the stars in the crow's nest and not being afraid or disgusted by his scar.

He looks up at sees his family's old house nestled in the cliffs. He's scared of what he'll find inside. He's terrified it will justify his doubts and make him realize that he chose wrong. And yet he feels pulled towards it, like a forbidden fruit.

Flashes of memory come back to him as he walks up to the house. Running along the grass, holding tightly to his mother's hand. His father's hand resting warmly in his shoulder. Iroh picking up a toddler Azula, who's laughing wildly; Zuko is sitting next to Lu-Ten, halfway through building a sandcastle together, pure joy on their faces.

He tugs on the door handles. Locked. Without hesitation he kicks straight through the wood. It's not like his family is ever going to use the house again. Those days of happiness are long gone. Now there is only war.

The first thing he sees is a picture of his family. He stares at it for a long time. Then he moves on. A piece of cement with his handprint in it catches his eye. He picks it up and spreads his hand over it. Was he really that small at one point? So young, so naive.

He can't get over it. He's lost so many memories. He doesn't even remember making the print. He finds himself walking and sitting on the porch, leaning against a pole and holding it tightly. He doesn't want to let go of it. It would be like letting go of the remnants of his happiness.

Deep down, he knows he already let that go. When Iroh left, when Katara was imprisoned - he threw his happiness away for honor.

He hears Azula's footsteps approaching. "I thought I'd find you here," she says, her voice uncharacteristically soft.

"Those summers we spent here seem so long ago." He sets the block down. "So much has changed."

"Come down to the beach with me," she says. For once, it's not a demand or an order. He has a choice. But he chooses to follow her, if only because they fully understand each other in this moment.

Mai and Ty Lee are sitting on logs on the beach. Zuko tries to ignore Mai as he walks past. He still feels incredibly guilty about how he acted but he's too proud to apologize. And, if he's being totally honest, he's still a little upset about how she knew he was jealous of Ruon-Jian and still flirted with him. That's pretty low.

"Hey," Mai says.

"Where's your new boyfriend?" he can't help but ask, but there's no malice in it. When she turns her face away, he feels that guilt rise back up. Maybe she wasn't flirting with him. Ruon could have just walked over to talk to her and she was being polite. Zuko was only gone a minute. He's probably just being overly dramatic about it. And now Mai is hurting.

He already hurt one girl he cared about; he's not about to make the same mistake twice.

Zuko walks over and sits by her. "Are you cold?" he asks. She slaps his hand away when he reaches out for her.

"I'm freezing!" Ty Lee exclaims.

Zuko looks her way. "I'll make a fire," he offers. A sudden thought occurs to him and he smiles. It's a cold smile. "There's plenty of stuff to burn in there."

They all follow his gaze to the old family house up the hill.

* * *

The first thing Zuko burns is the family portrait. He watches emotionlessly as the fire eats up the edges and then his mother's, his father's, Azula's, and then finally his face.

"What are you doing?" Ty Lee asks, concern in her voice.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" He crosses his arms over his chest.

"But it's a painting of your family."

"You think I care?"

"I think you do," she says quietly.

He's never felt so exposed. "You don't know me! So why don't you just mind your own business?" He turns around and takes a step towards the beach. He can just barely hear the girl say under her breath, "I do know you."

He whirls around. "No, you don't! You're stuck in your little Ty Lee world where everything is great all the time!"

"Zuko!" Mai's voice cuts through the air. "Leave her alone."

"'I'm so pretty, look at me, I can walk on my hands!'" Zuko mocks, unable to keep his anger in check. First Ty Lee is pretending she knows his struggles, and now Mai is trying to be all righteous again? He tried (okay, kind of tried) making up to her and she literally hit him away. Now she thinks she has the right to criticize him again?

He falls on his back on the sand. "Circus freak."

Azula laughs.

"Yes, I'm a circus freak," Ty Lee replies, an edge of anger in her voice. "Go ahead and laugh all you want. You want to know why I joined the circus?"

Azula sighs. "Here we go."

"Do you have any idea what my home life was like? Growing up with six sisters who look exactly like me? It was like I didn't even have my own name!" Her voice breaks. "I joined the circus because I was scared I'd spend the rest of my life as part of a matched set. At least I'm different now. Circus freak is a compliment."

"I guess that explains why you need ten boyfriends, too," Mai remarks.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"Attention issues. You couldn't get enough attention when you were a kid so you're trying to make up for it now."

Ty Lee half laughs. "Well, what's your excuse, Mai? You were an only child for fifteen years. But even with all that attention your aura is just dingy, pasty...gray!" She trails off.

Mai isn't fazed. She almost never is. Sometimes it's great. Sometimes it's frustrating. Right now it's frustrating. Why can't she just feel something? Ty Lee, the always positive one, is crying. Azula, usually the dominant one, is listening quietly. And even Zuko, the angry one, is calmly laying on the ground right now. He doesn't understand how Mai can just take everything in stride when everyone else is falling apart.

"I don't believe in auras," she says.

Zuko can't take it any longer. He stands and faces her. "Yeah. You don't believe in anything."

"Oh, I'm sorry I can't be as high strung and crazy as the rest of you."

"I'm sorry, too. I wish you would be high strung and crazy for once instead of keeping all your feelings bottled up inside." He motions to Ty Lee. "She just called your aura dingy. Are you gonna take that?"

She lays back against the rock. "What do you want from me? You want a teary confession about how hard my childhood was? Well, it wasn't. I was a rich, only child who got everything I wanted." She looks away. "As long as I behaved. And sat still, and didn't speak unless I was spoken to. My mother said I had to keep out of trouble. We have my dad's political career to think about."

"Well, that's it, then," Azula says. For once there's no cruel undertone to her words. "You had a controlling mother who had certain expectations and if you strayed from them, you were shut down. That's why you're afraid to care about anything. And why you can't express yourself."

Mai sits up. "You want me to express myself?" She stands up. "Leave me alone!"

Zuko can't help but smile. He's never seen her so passionate about something. He's never heard her voice when she wasn't being monotone or sarcastic. For a brief moment, she reminds him of Katara.

He walks over to her. "I like it when you express yourself."

She shoves him away. "Don't touch me. I'm still mad at you."

That gets him upset again. Here he is, trying to reach out to her, trying to meet her half way, and she just keeps pushing him away. How can she expect to make up with him when she won't even let him talk to her?

"My life hasn't been that easy, either, Mai.".

"Whatever. That doesn't excuse the way you've been acting."

Before Zuko can protest, Ty Lee cuts through.

"Calm down, you guys. This much negative energy isn't good for your skin. You'll totally break out."

"Bad skin?" Zuko can hardly believe what he's hearing. He's always known Ty Lee lives in a different reality, but this is just too much. "Normal teenagers worry about bad skin. I don't have that luxury." He leans closer. "My father decided to teach me a permanent lesson - _on my face!_"

She looks down in shame. "Sorry, Zuko. I…"

He turns around. "For so long I thought that if my dad accepted me, I'd be happy. I'm back home now, my dad talks to me. Huh. He even thinks I'm some hero! Everything should be perfect, right? I should be happy now. But I'm not! I'm angry! I'm angrier than ever and I don't know why!"

He does know, though. Deep down he knows exactly why he's so unhappy.

Azula, now lounging against her log, speaks up. "There's a simple question you need to answer, then. Who are you angry at?"

"No one!" he says. "I'm just angry!"

"Yeah. Who are you angry at, Zuko?" Mai asks.

Iroh, for leaving him at his moment of victory. Katara, for being so kind and compassionate and then turning out to be his enemy. His father, for scarring him and banishing him. His mother, for leaving him. Mai, for not trying to meet him halfway.

"Everyone!" he yells. He grabs his head. "I don't know!"

"Is it Dad?" Azula asks quietly.

He realizes that he was wrong. He can't honestly answer yes to that question, even though it makes sense and it would be understandable. "No."

"Your uncle?" Ty Lee asks.

"Me?" Azula says.

"No, No!" The more he thinks about being angry at those people, the more he realizes that he's not really angry at them.

"Then who?"

"Answer the question, Zuko."

"Come on, talk to us."

"Just tell us."

He looks back and forth between the girls as they load the questions on him. He doesn't want to answer. He's ashamed at the answer. It hits too close to home. He doesn't truly trust them enough to answer.

All the excuses bombard his brain just like their questions. Finally he can't keep it inside.

"I'm angry at myself!"

He throws his fists down and the bonfire explodes high into the sky. When it dies down, they all look at him sympathetically.

"Why?" Azula asks softly.

Because of Katara. Because he betrayed her, and by betraying her, he betrayed himself. But he can't tell them that. He can't admit what happened between the South Pole and Azula's visit. He can't tell a soul.

"Because I'm confused," he says instead. "Because I'm not sure I'm making the right decisions in life anymore."

He hears a scoffing sound. "You're pathetic," Azula says.

Mai walks up to him and lays a hand on his back. "I know one thing I care about," she says. "I care about you."

Zuko is so lonely, so worn out from his admissions, so raw and vulnerable - and those few words are enough to offer him healing. He turns and kisses her.

Azula claps sarcastically. "Well, those were wonderful performances everyone."

He narrows his eyes at her. The perfect princess, their father's favorite. She's even more privileged than Mai was. "I guess you wouldn't understand, would you?" he asks. "Because you're just so perfect."

Her expression doesn't change. "Well, yes. I guess you're right. I don't have sob stories like all of you. I could sit here and complain about how our mom liked Zuko more than me but" - she shrugs - "I don't really care."

The way she stares intensely into the coals makes Zuko think she's lying just as much as he was when he said he wasn't angry at anyone.

"My own mother," she continues, "thought I was a monster."

For a moment, everyone stares at her. Then she lifts her head and her voice picks up it's usual zing.

"She was right, of course, but it still hurts." Azula stands up. "All right. I'm done with this sappy stuff. Let's go have some fun."

Ty Lee perks up immediately. "What do you have in mind?"

Azula smirks. "I'm in the mood for crashing a party."


	26. B2C10: Preparations

**Disclaimer:** All rights belong to Nickelodeon, Bryan Konietzko, Michael Dante DiMartino, and all the men and women that created the A:TLA show, books, and comics. I take no credit, and I do not mean to break any copyright rules. This is simply a work of fiction made for enjoyment. No money is being made. The lyrics are from the song "Escape" By Kongos

**Rating**: General Audiences. Warning: some scenes contain dark themes and minor violence

* * *

**Chapter 10 - Preparations**

_Why don't you stay by me_

_And when the time comes_

_We'll escape_

Katara wakes up to the sound of the guards' boots pounding down the hall. There are a set of them for both Katara and Hama's cells. They open the doors, tie their hands behind their backs, and hold them tight as they feed them. Katara hates every second of it. It hasn't lost its humiliation.

When they leave, Katara sits by the bars separating her and Hama. "They secured you, too," she says. "Do they secure every prisoner? I thought I was special because I was a Waterbender."

Hama shakes her head. "You're right. They only secure Waterbenders."

Katara feels her heart leap. "Wait. You're a Waterbender, too?"

Hama smiles tiredly. "I was, back before they brought me here."

"But how is that possible? The Fire Nation destroyed the Water Tribes one hundred years ago."

"There were a few survivors. A few kids who weren't benders were allowed to escape. They journeyed to the Earth Kingdom and assimilated. My mother was one of those children. She married a man from the Earth Kingdom and a few years later I was born. As I grew older, I learned that I could waterbend. I tried keeping it a secret but the Fire Nation found out. They arrested me because they didn't want any Waterbenders to be able to train the next Avatar."

"That's horrible," Katara says. She reaches a hand through the bars and lays it on Hama's hand. "I'm so sorry."

"I'm just glad I finally get to meet you. Knowing that there's someone out there who will kill the Fire Lord and end his terrible reign makes this all bearable."

Katara still isn't sure about the whole "killing the Fire Lord" part, but Hama's faith in her gives her hope. One day, she will get out of this prison. She and Hama together. And they'll put a stop to the Fire Nation.

"What tribe did your mother come from?" Katara asks.

"The Southern Water Tribe."

She feels excitement build up. "That's where I came from! Maybe I knew your mother!"

"Her name was Faaria. She was one of the younger children to escape. Only eight years old."

Katara tries to think. The name sounds familiar, but a lot of people in the Water Tribes have family names that are passed down from generation to generation.

"I'm sorry. I recognize the name, but I don't think I knew your mother well."

"That's quite all right, dear. I'm just happy that I have the chance to meet you now."

Katara tightens her hand around Hama's. "The honor is completely mine. I thought I would never meet another Waterbender. I thought I was the last. Being the last is a lot of pressure."

"Yes, it is," Hama agrees. "But I have faith in us. We're going to escape this prison together. And then I'm going to teach you everything I know. Although my mother wasn't a Waterbender, her grandmother was, and she learned a lot of Southern traditions. I'd like to teach you some of them."

Katara's eyes widen. "Wait. Your mother's grandmother was a Waterbender? She wasn't named Imani by any chance, was she?"

Hama smiles widely. "Yes, she was. You knew her?"

"She was the last Waterbender in the Southern Tribe before me! When I first found out I was a Waterbender she taught me some things. She mostly used her Waterbending for healing, though, and I wanted to learn to fight so I travelled to the North Pole for more training. But I loved Imani."

Hama looks pleased. "Yes. Imani was a great woman. But she had a secret that I think even you don't know."

"What?" Katara remembers Imani being a sweet older woman. She taught Katara the very basics of Waterbending. She smiled often and never grew impatient or upset with Katara.

"Fighting and using waterbending for more..._aggressive_ uses was highly looked down upon for female Waterbenders, as you most likely know. The Water Tribes were great in many ways, but a bit behind in terms of sexism. Imani knew that. She wrote many scrolls, some of which my mother was able to take with her when she escaped. In the scrolls, she wrote the other waterbending techniques she learned in secret."

Wow. Katara suddenly admires Imani more than ever. She remembers arriving at the North Pole only to learn that they would only teach her healing, like the other women. She'd had to literally fight for her spot in the fighting waterbending classes. Her parents and brother had always been supportive of her learning waterbending in any form; apparently Imani was not as lucky.

She just wishes Imani would have admitted what she learned. But Katara can't blame her for being too scared.

"I would be honored if you would teach me more when we escape," she tells Hama. "I'll need to completely master waterbending if I want even a shot at ending this war and defeating the Fire Nation."

"I'm glad to hear that." Hama stands and stretches. "These cells aren't big enough to get a workout in, but I've kept in shape by doing some of my waterbending stretches. Would you like to join me today?"

They stand in the middle of their cells and go through the motions of waterbending together. Often times, Katara's hands scrape the walls or bars, but she ignores it and just keeps moving with the flow of the movements. If she closes her eyes, she can almost pretend she's home.

"Growing up in the South Pole, Waterbenders are always surrounded by ice and snow," Hama begins. "But as you travel, that isn't always the case."

"Like here," Katara points out.

"Exactly. You must learn to control water in whatever form it exists."

"Before they put me in this cell I was in a bigger one, closer to the surface. I used my own sweat to cut through the bars and make an escape attempt."

Hama grins. "That's very resourceful. But there are other ways to get water. When I was in the Earth Kingdom, I learned that water resides in every life form - in every field of grass, in every flower, in every tree. You can summon that water from them quite easily."

"That's amazing!" Katara can just picture all the opportunities in front of her. "But...wouldn't they die? They need the water to live and I'd be taking it from them."

"Yes, it is a shame. But they're just flowers and you're a human being. When you're a Waterbender in a foreign land, you do what you must to survive."

She does have a point, Katara admits to herself. Flowers can grow back. People don't come back to life. And sometimes in life, you have to make hard decisions to survive.

That makes her think of Zuko. He thought he had to betray her to survive. He was wrong, of course, which is why Katara is still so angry at him, but it was his thought process.

She doesn't want to think of him any more so she pushes those thoughts out of her mind.

A pattering sound breaks through Katara's concentration. She opens her eyes and sees a rat scampering across the floor outside the cell.

Hama is also staring at it. "Look deep inside yourself, Katara. Can you feel it?"

Katara frowns. "Feel what?"

"Concentrate."

Katara doesn't know what she's supposed to be concentrating on, but she closes her eyes. She can feel her heart beating; she can hear her even breaths; she can feel her hair against her shoulders; and she can feel something strange, something that she normally doesn't feel. She can't put her finger on exactly what it is.

"I feel something," she admits. "But what is it?"

"Waterbenders are at their strongest during the full moon. What you feel is that extra strength starting to build. At night, you won't be able to ignore it. You'll be at your strongest."

"When I was a child, I would always have more energy on days with a full moon. My parents always joked about it. I guess I never realized it was a waterbending thing."

"It is. Tonight we make our escape attempt."

Katara feels her eyes widening. Tonight? "But that's so soon! How are we going to get out? There's no water anywhere for us."

Hama smiles. It's almost a sinister smile. "Tonight I'll teach you the ultimate waterbending technique. It can only work during the full moon, when we're at our strongest."

"Why haven't you tried it before if you know how to get out?"

"Because I need someone else to help me. And with two of us, we'll be unstoppable." Hama walks away from the bars and lays down on her bench. "I'm tired now. I'm going to get some rest before tonight. I recommend you to do the same thing."

Katara is a little anxious for tonight, but she trusts Hama. They are family, after all. The only survivors left of a horrible tragedy. The last Southern Waterbenders.

She lays down on her bench and tries to find a comfortable position. Escaping tonight does sound good. Then she can learn more waterbending from Hama and go look to see if Sokka survived or not.

Katara can hardly wait until evening.

* * *

Sokka is just finishing packing his bag when Suki knocks on his door. She's already dressed in her uniform and has her own bag slung over her shoulder.

"Ready?"

He closes his bag and picks it up. "Yeah."

When they emerge from the house, a large group of villagers are waiting for them. Oyaji is standing at the front.

"Are you sure you have to leave?" he asks Suki. "We need you."

She smiles. "I'll only be gone a couple weeks. Eiko will take my place in leading the girls. She's ready for it. And if you need more help, the Kyoshi Warriors from Nagiso are only a couple hours away."

He sighs, then pulls Suki into a big hug. "We'll miss you. I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you, too."

"Bring us back news from the outside. Don't get into any trouble."

She gives him a knowing look. "We're about to make a prison break in the Fire Nation. I don't exactly think I can avoid trouble."

Sokka watches their exchange with a tinge of sadness. Their relationship is like that of a grandfather and his granddaughter. It reminds him of his Nana. He misses her.

The other villages crowd around and hug Suki, giving her well wishes. Another huge family dynamic that Sokka misses. This is why he has to go and find Katara. He's started to get to know the villagers here, but he needs Katara, too. They're all that's left of their own family.

Oyaji grasps Sokka's arm tightly. "Take care of her," he says.

Sokka nods. "She doesn't need it. But I will."

"Suki is strong. She is a good leader. But she's not used to being on her own. She's always had a group of warriors at her back. You have to take that place now."

It's a big responsibility. But Sokka is ready for it. He was always trying to prove himself in the Water Tribe. His first big "test" was when he escorted Katara to and from the North Pole. He had felt so proud. Since running away from the battle that destroyed their town, he's felt like he needs to prove himself again. This is it.

"I will," he promises.

Suki finally emerges from the crowd. She grabs Sokka's elbow and starts pulling him towards the shore. The villagers follow them until they push their boat off. Suki looks behind and waves goodbye.

When they're out of sight, she settles down.

"Are you sad to be leaving them?" Sokka asks.

She thinks about it. "A little. But I've lived there my whole life. In some ways, I feel as though I've never had the chance to see what else is out there in the world. And it's not like I'm going to be gone forever - just a few weeks."

He understands. This is for her what his North Pole trip was to him. Of course, this is a bit more dangerous.

He pulls out the map. "Okay, so we're going to the port here," he says, pointing to the coast of a section of the map labeled "The Swamp." "We want to steer clear of the swamp, so we'll cut across this section to Omashu, then travel along Omashu's coast. Then we'll cut through Hei Bei's forest to the port at Mount Makapu. From there we'll take a ship to the Fire Nation palace."

"That will takes weeks on foot," Suki says. "We should be able to pick up a pair of either eelhounds or ostrich horses."

Sokka has never heard of either one of them. "Are they fast?"

"The eelhounds are faster but the ostrich horses can travel a longer distance without needing rest. Plus they're cheaper to feed."

"Cheaper sounds good," he says. She smiles.

"Oyaji gave us some money to help us along our quest. We should be okay."

Sokka returns to looking at the map. "The hardest part is going to be getting into the Fire Nation unnoticed. We're going to have to get disguises for sure."

"I'm sure we can ask around a bit in the Northern Earth Kingdom. They've been on the front lines of the war since it began. A lot of Fire Nation colonies are there, too." Suki rolls up the map. "You've planned enough. We'll be fine. Let's just enjoy this for a moment."

He stuffs the map back in his bag. "I guess I'm just a little worried," he admits. "It is my sister, after all."

"It'll be fine. I've got your back. And I'm sure your sister is just as brave and strong as you are. Once we break her out, she can help us escape."

Sokka thinks back to when they were in the North Pole and she fought the Waterbending master to secure a spot in the combat class. "Yeah. She's even stronger than me."

"See? You have nothing to worry about."

"But she's also really trusting and compassionate. And those aren't bad things," he amends quickly, "but in prison they can be. She's not meant for being locked up with criminals."

Suki reaches over and puts a hand on his. "We're getting there as fast as we can. There's no point in worrying about things we can't change."

She's right. Katara will be okay. She's strong and independent. She'll probably break out herself before they even get to the Fire Nation. He needs to relax.

"You know what always makes me feel better?" he asks. Then he rifles through the bags and pulls out a handful of jerky. "Food!"

Suki rolls her eyes. "Whatever makes you feel better." She picks up the spyglass and monitors the horizon. "We should be making landfall before night."

They settle in for the journey, Sokka snacking and Suki taking a nap. In just a few weeks Sokka will be back here with Katara and everything will be okay again.

He can feel it.


	27. B2C11: The Puppetmaster

**Disclaimer:** All rights belong to Nickelodeon, Bryan Konietzko, Michael Dante DiMartino, and all the men and women that created the A:TLA show, books, and comics. I take no credit, and I do not mean to break any copyright rules. This is simply a work of fiction made for enjoyment. No money is being made. The lyrics are from the song "No Light, No Light" by Florence and the Machine

**Rating**: General Audiences. Warning: some scenes contain dark themes and minor violence

**Author's Note:** Big Katara chapter today! And on Monday, the spotlight moves to Sokka and Suki

* * *

**Chapter 11 - The Puppetmaster **

_But would you leave me_

_If I told you what I've done_

_And would you leave me_

_If I told you what I've become_

"Wake up, Katara. It's time."

Katara gets up slowly, not sure what's going on for a minute. She rubs her eyes and tries to think back.

Then she remembers: Hama is going to teach her the ultimate waterbending technique. And, using it, they're going to escape.

She stands quickly, her sleepiness disappearing. "I'm ready," she says.

"Good." Hama stands across from her in the other cell. She holds her hand together. "Breathe deeply, Katara. Feel the power of the full moon."

She does as the old woman says. She can feel the blood in her veins thrumming with extra energy.

"I feel so strong."

"For generations the moon has blessed Waterbenders with its glow." Hama stretches out her arms and Katara is shocked to see the veins in her arms popping out. "Allowing us to do incredible things." She smiles serenely. "I've never felt more alive."

Katara has to agree. And it's not just the full moon. Being here, with Hama, with another Waterbender, defying the Fire Nation at its very heart - Katara feels more awake than she's felt since waking up from the ice.

"What I'm about to show you is something I've discovered in my time in this wretched prison. It's kept me sane. Given me something to work on.

"Each month I felt this power, the power of the full moon. I knew there had to be something I could do to escape. And then, one day, I realized: where there is life, there is also water."

A rat scurries past. Hama grins. "The rats here are nothing more than skins filled with liquid." She reaches her hand out and the rat squeals as it suddenly goes still. Then she flicks her hand and the rat dances along with the motions of her fingers.

"I've spent years developing the skill that will lead us to escape." She pauses for a long moment. Katara can barely take her eyes off the rat to look at Hama. "Bloodbending. It's simply controlling the water in another's body. Enforcing your own will over theirs. Now that I've mastered the rats, I'm ready for men."

Katara is shocked. She doesn't know what to say. Every cell in her body is screaming that this is evil, manipulative, wrong. She knows her parents wouldn't approve. She knows how dark this art of bloodbending is.

But is it more evil than being locked up down here to rot? Is it more evil than being manipulated by the Fire Lord himself?

She remembers Hama's words from earlier: "_When you're a Waterbender in a foreign land, you do what you must to survive." _She agreed with those words. She still thinks they're true.

And this might be their only way to escape.

Katara has to escape. She's the Avatar. She has to save the world. She can't do that if she's locked down here and no one knows. She has to escape.

So even though she knows it's wrong, she doesn't stop Hama. She asks for instruction.

"How can I learn to do this?"

Hama points to the rat. "Start with it. Focus on the water. I think you will find it easy."

Katara closes her eyes and does what Hama says. She imagines the rat running in circles. She imagines the water inside the rat moving in circles. She creates the bending motions to manipulate the water. And when she opens her eyes, she's happy to see the rat running in circles.

"Excellent job, young Katara. You are very strong." Hama smiles warmly at her. "Once you perfect this technique, you can control anything. Or anyone. We are escaping tonight. Our cells will be unlocked by the very same guards who locked us up in here. We will walk free."

"But there are no guards around," Katara says. She wants to escape. She really does. But to reach into someone and control them? She's not sure she wants that kind of power.

"That's why I couldn't escape alone. But with two of us, we can lure the guards in." Hama reaches out and takes Katara's hands gently in her own. "Are you ready, dear?"

Katara swallows. She doesn't want to do this. It feels so wrong. But she has to escape. "Yes."

"Have strength. This whole nightmare will be over soon."

Hama retreats back into the dark part of her cell. "Call out for the guards. Tell them there's something wrong with me."

Katara takes a deep breath. It's hard for her to force the words out of her mouth. "Guards! Guards! Come quick! I think the other woman is dying!"

The door slams open and the sound of their footsteps echoes down the hall. Katara holds the edge of her bars tightly, pretending to look worried. "She hasn't woken up hours," she tells the pair when they get close.

They fumble for their keys. Suddenly they jerk still. Shock crosses their face. Then, moving almost robotically, their hands take their keys and unlock the cells. As Hama emerges from the darkness, rage on her face, she throws the guards back against the opposite wall. They fall to the floor and lay there motionless.

Katara stares. She didn't think people would actually get hurt. She's starting to like this idea less and less. Her uneasiness grows.

"Come, Katara. Those are only the first two."

"Did you kill them?" she asks quietly.

"No. They're only unconscious. I had to," Hama explains, her voice softening. "Otherwise they would have followed us and raised the alarm. Now, come."

Katara reluctantly accepts it and follows Hama up the stairs. They travel level to level, Hama bloodbending the guards. Katara follows. She feels so incredibly guilty.

Somehow, on one of the levels, a guard manages to raise an alarm. Within seconds they're surrounded by a dozen Fire Nation men.

"Now, Katara!" Hama cries. "Now we get our revenge!"

The Fire Nation guards begin bending. Katara reaches out and moves their arms by tiny fractions so that the fire blows harmlessly past her and Hama. It frustrates the soldiers to no end. She doesn't like using the power, but she supposes that, in small ways, for good reasons, it's okay.

Then she hears a cry of pain. She looks over and sees that Hama is drastically bending the soldiers, twisting their arms in unnatural ways until their bones snap. Then she forces them on their knees and shoves their foreheads into the ground.

"Hama!" she cries. "That's enough!"

The old woman has a crazy look in her eyes. "For over fifty years I have rotted in that prison cell! I haven't seen the sun or a tree or the stars. I ate the same bland bread and had to drink water out of their hands! It was humiliating! I couldn't clean myself or comb my hair! All because I could control water! This is my revenge!"

"Stop it! The one you're mad at is the Fire Lord, not these men. They're just doing their job."

"Every man has a choice to follow orders or not. These men chose wrongly."

Katara shakes her head. This is too far. This is sick. They aren't even escaping anymore; Hama is simply torturing these men.

"I can't let you do this. Stop or else I'll stop you."

Hama whirls around. "You'll stop me?" she cackles. "What a sweet sentiment. It's a shame you aren't able to carry on our culture's traditions."

"These aren't our traditions! You aren't from my tribe. You're a twisted, crazy old lady!"

Suddenly Katara's arm is jerked. She can't control it. She cries out in frustration as she tries to fight Hama's control. It's no use. Hama bloodbends both of her arms to straighten stiffly at her sides.

"You should have perfected the technique before challenging me! It's impossible to fight your way out of my grip. I control every muscle, every vein, in your body."

She forces Katara to rush one way, then another way, and then back; and then Katara's knees go out and she is forced to kneel before Hama.

"Stop!" she cries. "Please."

Hama laughs evilly. "I gave you the chance to join me. You refused. Perhaps after you've rotted in a cell here for fifty years you'll understand."

Katara closes her eyes. She thinks of her brother. She thinks of her parents. She thinks of her tribe. This is not their legacy. Hama is not their legacy.

But she is.

Katara is the Avatar. She is a master Waterbender. She's at the peak of her power. She had weeks of practicing with Zuko on the ship before coming here. Hama did nothing but bloodbend rats for years. And Katara draws just as much power from the moon as the old lady.

Katara stands. Hama's control over her body falls away. Katara rises and faces the old witch.

"I'm stronger than you," she declares. "You have no power over me."

She reaches down and grabs the canteen from a guard at her feet. She pours the water out and bends it, sending it shooting towards Hama. The old woman catches it, bends in around herself, and sends it flying back. Katara shoots out a hand and the water explodes harmlessly into the air.

Hama watches, stunned. Katara narrows her eyes. She jumps up, twists her arms, and sends the water spiraling towards Hama. The old woman is knocked off her feet with a cry.

Hama climbs to her feet slowly.

"Give up," Katara warns. "Walk out of here right now and I'll let you go."

Hama grins. "I think not."

She raises her arms and the guards suddenly lurch to their feet. They draw their weapons and start advancing clumsily towards Katara.

Katara grabs another canteen and uses the water to shove the guards away. As they advance she kicks them and uses a bit of water to shove them against the wall, where the water solidifies into ice and holds them securely.

"It would be a shame if all the guards decided to kill themselves, now wouldn't it?" Hama asks. She waves her arms and the ice melts, freeing the guards. Then she claps her hands and they start flying towards each other, weapons outstretched.

"No!"

Katara raises her arms. The guards suddenly freeze before falling to the ground. Hama looks shocked. She struggles to move her body, but Katara has her held fast. She slowly manipulates her into kneeling on the ground.

The guards regain themselves. Katara holds Hama down until the guards clasp iron shackles around her wrists. As they lead her away, she hears one say, "She's too dangerous to be left alive."

And then, right before Hama disappears out of sight, she hears her say, "Well done, Katara. You're a bloodbender." An insane cackle follows and gradually fades away.

She falls to her knees. Her arms are shaking. She feels so empty inside. What has she done?

She barely notices the guards slapping shackles around her own wrists and escorting her back down to her cell. She barely hears the clang of the door as it shuts behind her. She can barely feel the chill of her cell and the emptiness of loneliness setting in.

What has she become?

It's not just the bloodbending. It's everything that has happened since Katara woke up from the ice. She's tried her best to be trusting and compassionate, like her parents taught her. But what has it gotten her? She was betrayed by the boy she started to get feelings for and was manipulated by someone who should have been family.

Her parents told her that loving and being kind and trusting were good qualities, not weakness. But all those things have brought her so far is pain and suffering.

Katara can't help the tears that build up and flow down her face. She's only sixteen years old. She shouldn't have to be dealing with all of this. It's not fair.

She wishes she hadn't woken up from the ice at all.

* * *

Zuko stands under the full moon. It's their last night on Ember Island. Tomorrow they're going back to the palace. Tomorrow he has to start pretending to be the perfect prince again.

Yesterday was fun. They creamed some kids at volleyball, crashed a party, and got real with each other. Zuko felt like he belonged. He was a jerk at times, yeah, but by the end of the night, everyone had worked everything out.

He knows everything is going to change again when they go back to the palace. Mai will go back to being the perfect, obedient daughter. Azula will lose any signs of caring about them. Zuko will either repress his anger or take it out on others. Only Ty Lee will remain unchanged. She has no one to impress. She's lucky.

The more he thinks about it, the more he dreads going back home. He dreads being the perfect son. He dreads sitting in war meetings and trying to keep a straight face while they talk about destroying entire cities. He dreads having to be waited on every minute of every day by servants who never leave his presence. He dreads fancy balls and dinners. He dreads having to keep the truth about how he feels inside.

He never thought that he'd think this, but he misses the days aboard his ship. Especially the ones right before Azula's visit. He misses Iroh's confusing proverbs and he misses training with Katara.

Earlier in the day, he and the girls had gone to see a play by the Ember Island Players. (Not _Love Amongst Dragons_ \- he's seen that play a million times as a kid and it only seems to get worse every time). He doesn't remember the name, but it was about a princess who gave up her throne for a poor man that she loved. She was happier poor with him than rich in the palace. Until the famine came and they starved to death because they had no money, that is. (Because Ozai would never approve of nor support a play with themes where love wins out over duty to country).

The performance of the play hadn't been good, of course. The Ember Island Players aren't known for being good. They're known for being entertaining. And it was entertaining - at least, for Azula and Mai. Ty Lee was enjoying it until everyone died. Zuko couldn't help but draw parallels to his own life, which hit way too close to home.

"I can't believe they all died!" Ty Lee had said, wiping away tears on her sleeve. "Why couldn't they just be happy together?"

"It's what they deserved," Azula declared. "Only a fool would give up power for love."

"I would never give up my luxurious life for a boy," Mai said. She had wrapped her arm around Zuko's. "That's why I'm with Zuko."

He knows she was being sarcastic, but he also thinks she was telling a little bit of truth. He doesn't think Mai would ever consider being with someone not from a rich family. It's just too ingrained in her. She wouldn't know how to survive without her money - or, rather, she wouldn't _want_ to survive without her money.

The girls had stared at him, waiting for his review. "Uh, the girl who played the princess was pretty," he finally said, earning a slap from Mai. He deserved it.

The truth is, he couldn't reveal what he was really thinking. When he watched the production, he just thought of how he was becoming happy in those weeks when Katara had joined him on the ship. He was becoming so happy that he was about to let his old life and his throne go. If Azula hadn't visited, Katara would be with her brother now and he and Iroh would be living in some Earth Kingdom city now. He would have given up his seat at his father's right hand side.

Would he have been happier? That's the question he keeps asking himself. If he had let Katara go, would he be happier now?

He thinks he would be. That's the biggest truth he's learned on Ember Island.

He hears footsteps approaching behind him. Mai sits next to him on the dock and wraps a blanket around his shoulders before leaning against him.

"Azula and Ty Lee are still arguing about that stupid play," she says with a sigh. "It wasn't even a real story."

"What would you have done if I never came back?" he asks suddenly. "If I never found the Avatar."

"I imagine I would have waited a few years then married whoever offered me the best life," she replies without hesitation. "Why?"

He shakes his head. "I've been thinking about how different my life would be. I can't picture it."

"Then don't. It doesn't matter. You did capture the Avatar, and you're here now."

She's right, he supposes. The what-ifs don't matter. He made his choice. Now he has to move on.

But what if he could fix his mistake? It's not too late to help Katara. He could break her out of prison. She could go on and achieve her destiny of defeated the Fire Lord and saving the world. He'd be giving up his destiny, of course. He'd have to flee from the Fire Nation. He wouldn't be welcomed anywhere. Not even Katara would forgive him after what he did to her. She'd just run without looking back.

No. It's too late. There's no fixing the damage he's caused. He's just going through a phase. In a few months he won't even think about her anymore. He won't think about his guilt. Maybe he'll even start thinking like Azula and then he won't have to pretend to be the perfect prince. He will _be_ the perfect prince.

"You're thinking about the play, aren't you?" Mai accuses.

"Yeah."

She sighs. "It's just a dumb show. A princess wouldn't even have the chance to meet a poor man. And why would she pick the one poor man when she has dozens of rich men to choose from?"

Zuko thinks about how every time he goes to the beach a dozen girls are not so subtly watching him and shooting Mai jealous looks. A lot of those girls are daughters of nobles and generals.

"Maybe she doesn't like any of those noble men. Maybe they're all shallow and wouldn't like the real her."

Mai turns and looks at him. "I already told you, Zuko. I care about the real you. I waited for you."

But he didn't wait for her.


	28. B2C12: The Cave

**Disclaimer:** All rights belong to Nickelodeon, Bryan Konietzko, Michael Dante DiMartino, and all the men and women that created the A:TLA show, books, and comics. I take no credit, and I do not mean to break any copyright rules. This is simply a work of fiction made for enjoyment. No money is being made. The lyrics are from the song "Love Shine" by Yes

**Rating**: General Audiences. Warning: some scenes contain dark themes and minor violence

**Author's Note: **Two things: One, ya'll are heartless. Poor Katara's been betrayed twice now and ya'll are like "get over it!" And Zuko's going through a whole identity crisis and ya'll are like "stop being so dumb". Poor kids are just trying to figure things out. Two, after the heaviness of Thursday's chapter, here's a fun, lighthearted, Sokka and Suki centered chapter. You're welcome.

* * *

**Chapter 12 - The Cave **

_Your flame is the fire that burns in the night_

_Guiding me through_

_Drawn out of the darkness and into the light you bring me to_

_One look in your eyes and I know_

_That it's right for me and you_

"Shouldn't we keep moving? If we want to make it past Omashu by tonight then we have to keep moving."

Standing across from him on the beach, Suki smirks. "You just want to get out of training early."

"No!" Sokka protests, but his voice has a bit of a false not to it. "I love training with you!"

"Oh, really?" Suki crosses her arms. "Even when I knock you on your butt?"

"Especially when you knock me on my butt."

Suki rolls her eyes. "Give me your defensive stance again," she orders.

Sokka drops into the stance. She observes him for a moment before walking over to him and adjusting his limbs. He can't help but notice how close she is. His face grows red. He's suddenly glad for his darker complexion.

"There you go," she says. "Keep your hands up in front of your throat. They'll cover the vulnerable spots but you'll also still be able to see. One of the biggest mistakes I see is when people hold their hands either too high or too low."

""Uh...thanks." Sokka shakes his head in an attempt to clear it.

"Defend yourself!" Suki suddenly shouts before launching herself towards him. He responds by instinct, grabbing her wrist and directing her body weight to his left side. She snakes a foot around his leg, trying to trip him, and he pulls harder on her wrist, upsetting her balance.

He holds her in the position for a moment before releasing her. She smiles at him.

"That was really good! Your reaction time is getting faster. You'll be a pro in no time."

He's still feeling warm from her comment when a strange noise coming from the forest directs their attention elsewhere.

A garbled voice and a plucked string grows louder and louder. "...she'll leave you broke and broken-hearted," a man's voice sings. He comes into sight, picking at a banjo. He's followed by a woman playing a wood flute and another man carrying their bags.

They stop when they see Sokka and Suki. The travellers are close enough now that Sokka can see they're wearing flower necklaces and brightly colored robes.

"Hey hey!" the first man calls out. "River people!"

Suki laughs. "We're not river people."

The man frowns. "Well, then what kind of people are ya, then?"

"Just...people."

The man throws his hands up in the air. "Aren't we all, sista?"

Sokka stalks up to the man and points at him. "Who are you?"

He doesn't act threatened at all. "I'm Chong. This is my wife, Lily. We're nomads. Happy to go wherever the wind takes us."

He strums his banjo wildly. Sokka and Suki stare, slack-jawed.

* * *

When Sokka comes back from scavenging food from the forest, he finds Suki sitting in a circle with the nomads, laughing at something Chong said. She's wearing a flower lei around her neck and Lily is braiding her hair with more flowers.

"Sokka!" she calls when she sees him. "You should hear some of these stories. These guys have been everywhere."

"Not everywhere," Chong says. "But where we haven't been, we've heard about through stories and songs."

Sokka looks at him, unconvinced. He doesn't trust these random people. Then again, he doesn't trust many people these days. Not since he woke up and his whole life was turned upside down.

"They said there's a giant nightcrawler not far from here," Suki says.

"And on the way," the third nomad, whose name Sokka hasn't heard yet, adds, "there's a waterfall with a never ending rainbow."

"Look, I hate being the wet blanket," Sokka says. "But we need to get past Omashu. My sister is in prison and we have to get to her as fast as we can. Who knows what the Fire Nation is doing to her?" He points at the nomads. "No distractions, no nightcrawlers and definitely no rainbows."

"Woah," Chong says calmly. "Sounds like someone's got a case of destination fever." He laughs. "You're worried too much about where you're going."

"You've got to focus less on the where and more on the going," Lily advises.

"O. Mash. U."

"It sounds like you're going to Omashu," Chong says. Sokka facepalms. Suki smirks.

"There's an old song about a secret pass right through the mountains," Chong says airily. Sokka and Suki exchange glances. Going through the mountain rather than around it would save a lot of time. With Katara in prison, every second counts.

"Is this real or a legend?" Suki asks.

"Oh, it's a real legend," Chong says cheerfully. "And it's as old as Earthbending itself."

He whips out his banjo and starts playing a cheerful tune. Lily picks up her flute and the third member of their party drums while laying on the ground.

_Two lovers, forbidden from one another_

_A war divides their people_

_And a mountain divides them apart_

_They built a path to be together_

Chong trails off. "I forget the next couple lines but then it goes, SECRET TUNNEL!"

Sokka jumps. Suki covers her mouth with her hand to keep from laughing.

"SECRET TUNNEL! THROUGH THE MOUNTAINS! Secret, secret, secret, secret, TUNNEL! Yeah!"

Chong slouches back down. Sokka crosses his arms.

"I think we'll just stick to our plans. We've dealt with the Fire Nation before. We'll be fine."

"Did we mention the Fire Nation blockade from the end of this forest all the way to Omashu?" Lily suddenly asks. "The Fire Nation took over Omashu a couple weeks ago, but there is still rebel activity in the city so they've locked down the land."

Sokka and Suki exchange glances. Sokka sighs. "To the secret love tunnel we go," he begrudgingly admits.

* * *

After a few hours of hiking, Sokka is starting to get tired. "How far are we from the tunnel?" he asks.

"Actually, it's not just one tunnel," Chong explains. "The lovers didn't want anyone to find out about their love, so they built a whole labyrinth."

Sokka stops suddenly. "Labyrinth?" he exclaims.

"I'm sure we'll figure it out."

Sokka is not so sure. In fact, facing the Fire Nation is starting to sound like a better idea than following these airheads into a labyrinth. But Suki gives him the look so he shuts his mouth and continues walking.

"All you need to do is trust in love," Lily says. "According to the curse."

Sokka stops suddenly again. "Curse?!"

They ignore him and continue walking. About ten minutes later, a large opening in the mountain appears in front of them.

"Hey! We're here!" Chong calls out.

Sokka glances at some characters carved into the side of the mountain. "What exactly is this curse?"

"The curse says that only those who trust in love can make it through the caves." Chong glances back at him. "Otherwise you'll be trapped in there forever."

"And die," Lily adds.

"Oh, right. And die." Chong grins. "Hey! I just remembered the rest of the song!" He strums a low chord. "_And die!_" he signs deeply.

Sokka throws his hands up. "That's it! There's no way we're going through some cursed hole!"

The third nomad, Moku, points to a tower of smoke in the distance. "Hey! Someone's making a campfire!"

Suki shakes her head. "That's not a campfire. That's Fire Nation."

Sokka stands next to Suki. "They must be following us. They probably think we're spies or something."

Suki glances back at Chong. "So all we need is to trust in love to get through these caves?"

"That is correct."

Suki shrugs. "Doesn't sound so hard to me. Come on, Sokka. We can make it. Just focus on your love for your sister."

Sokka rolls his eyes. He doesn't believe in fate or curses but he knows there's usually a reason that people claim things are cursed. Of course, there's a logical explanation - like maybe only a few people have ever made it through this labyrinth and they said they made it through the power of love, so then someone made a song about how only the power of love can grant safe passage.

They've come too far to turn back now, anyhow.

"Everyone into the caves!"

They aren't far into the caves before the mountain starts to shake. Suki grabs ahold of Sokka's arm.

"What is it?" she asks.

Sokka watches as the entrance suddenly caves in. The daylight disappears.

"The Fire Nation must have destroyed the opening," he realizes. "They're counting on us to die in here."

Chong lights a torch. "No worries, young travellers. We have love on our side. And fire."

"Okay. So we need a plan." Sokka starts pacing. "Chong, how long do those torches last?"

"About two hours each."

"And we have five torches, so that's ten hours!" Lily lights up all the torches.

Sokka reaches over and grabs them from her hand, casting them down upon the ground and stepping on them. "It doesn't work like that if you light them all at the same time!" he exclaims.

Sokka reaches into his backpack and pulls out a blank scroll. "I'm going to make a map of where we've been so we can keep track of what paths we try. Then we can solve it like a puzzle."

"That's a good idea," Suki says. "I'll help."

They begin walking, Chong standing in the middle of the group and holding the torch.

* * *

They've completely burned through half of the torches when Sokka realizes his plan isn't working. At all. This is the tenth dead end they've reached, even with keeping track.

"This doesn't make any sense." He glances at the pile of rubble and then back again at his map. "We've already came through this way."

"We don't need a map," Chong says. "Only love."

Sokka walks around, comparing his map with the tunnels around them. "There's something strange here." He sets down his map. "There's only one explanation."

Everyone stares at him.

"The tunnels are changing."

And, as if one cue, the mountain rumbles around them.

"The tunnels - are a'changing!" Chong holds his head in his hands. "It must be the curse! I knew we shouldn't have come down here!"

"Right," Sokka says sarcastically. "If only we had listened to you."

"Everyone, quiet!" Suki calls out. "Listen!"

A strange noise echoes in the chamber in front of them. Suddenly a large bat flies out, right through them.

"It's a giant flying thing with teeth!" Chong exclaims.

"No!" Lily cries as the creature lands. "It's a wolfbat!"

Sokka whips the torch to ward the creature off. The creature schrieks. Suddenly a huge swarm of wolfbats comes flying through, all shrieking together.

"Run!" Suki screams. She grabs Sokka's hand and they take off. Sokka hopes the others are running as well. In the chaos he drops his map - not that it was helping much, anyway.

When the cries of the creatures are silenced, the two of them finally stop to catch their breaths.

"Where are the nomads?" Suki asks, looking around. "They're not here."

"They must have run a different way. We're on our own, now."

"So what are we going to do?"

"Start walking, I guess." Sokka holds the torch up. "And hope we reach the exit before we run out of light."

"But we've already been lost in here for hours."

Sokka can't help but crack a small smile. "Then just believe in the power of love and we'll find the way."

She playfully pushes him. "You believe in the power of love."

Something ahead of them catches Sokka's eye. "Hey, look! I think we found the exit!"

They run up to a large circular door. Suki finds an ancient mechanism off the side and they two of them pull at the wheel until it begins to turn. As is turns, the door opens.

What they find when they step through only serves to disappoint them.

"This isn't the exit," Suki says softly.

"No." Sokka steps forward. "It's a tomb."

Two concrete tombs lay side by side. Ornate engravings cover the burial sight.

"It must be the two lovers from the legend," Suki says, walking around them. "That's who's buried here."

"These pictures seem to tell their story." Sokka holds the torch up to the carvings on the side of the tombs. He deciphers it. "They met on top of the mountain that divided their two villages. Their villages were enemies so they could not be together. But their love was strong and they found a way. The two lovers learned earthbending from the badgermoles. They became the first Earthbenders. They built elaborate tunnels so that they could meet secretly. Anyone who tried to follow them would be lost forever in the labyrinth. But one day the man didn't come. He died in the war between their two villages. Devastated, the woman unleashed a terrible display of her earthbending powers. She could have destroyed them all. But instead she declared the war over. Both villages helped her create a new city where they could all live together in peace. The woman's name was Oma and the man's name was Shu. The great city was named Omashu as a monument to their love."

They both turn around to an inscription on the wall behind them. "Love is brightest in the dark," Suki reads out.

Sokka sighs. "Nice story, but it doesn't exactly help us get out of here."

Suki stares at the inscription. "I have a crazy idea," she says slowly, hesitantly.

"What?"

She shakes her head. "Nevermind. It's too crazy."

"Suki? What is it? I'm all out of ideas myself. What's the worst thing that can happen?"

She sighs and looks away from him. "I thought that since the curse says we'll be trapped in here forever unless we trust in love, and the inscription has a picture of them kissing…"

Sokka frowns. "So?"

"What if we kissed?"

Sokka's face grows red. This is definitely not the first time he's thought of such a thing. He's liked Suki since they started training together. She's kind, funny, beautiful, strong, and she puts up with him, sarcasm and stupidity and all. But of course he never thought anything would come of it. She's much too good for him. Why would she want to be with someone she can beat up?

"Us kissing?" he says, trying to cover up his blush.

Suki shrugs. "It was a crazy idea. Never mind."

"Yeah." Sokka awkwardly scratches the back of his neck.

"Let's just keep walking," she says quickly. "Forget I said anything." She starts walking out of the tomb. Sokka follows, unsure of what to say.

They walk in silence while their torch burns down. When it gets near the bottom, Sokka pauses.

"We're going to run out of light any second now." He faces Suki. "What are we going to do?"

She looks at him sadly. "What can we do? We tried making a map. We tried trusting in love. We learned the story of the lovers. Some fights just aren't winnable, Sokka."

He's still staring at her as the torch fades down. "We didn't try your idea," he says quietly.

Suki hesitates. As the torch fades, they begin to lean in closer.

Suddenly the ceiling lights up with a brilliant turquoise light. Suki looks up in wonder and laughs.

"They did tell us how to escape!" she says. "'Love is brightest in the dark.' We had to let the light die out so those crystals could shine!"

Sokka thinks she has never looked more beautiful than in the light of the crystals. "I bet they lead us out. The lovers must have used them to navigate."

Suki moves her gaze to him. "And it's how we'll find our way to Omashu."

Neither of them move. They're still standing close, only inches apart.

Sokka swallows. "Suki, I - "

She suddenly reaches up and kisses him. He wraps his arms around her and pulls her closer. Maybe trusting in love isn't such a bad thing after all.

When she pulls away, she's smiling. "Let's go, Sokka." She grabs his hand and they begin to follow the crystals out of the mountain.

* * *

When they emerge into daylight, the first thing Sokka does is give Suki a huge hug. "I thought we were going to die in there," he admits.

She laughs. "We would have figured it out eventually. I just hope the others do, too."

The mountain starts shaking behind them. They step away from the entrance as two giant badgermoles burst out. Chong and the nomads slide off the animals and wave.

"Hey! You guys found your way out, too!" he says. "How'd you do it?"

Sokka and Suki exchange smiles. "We let love guide us," Suki replies. "And what about you?"

Chong shrugs. "Turns out badgermoles like music. We just played them some songs and then they gave us a lift."

Sokka decides that maybe the nomads aren't so bad after all. Everyone has their quirks, but what may seem like weaknesses can be strengths. And what may seem crazy can be genius.

"Are you guys coming with us to Omashu?" Suki asks.

"No," Moku says. "We're going to find another adventure."

"Okay. Good luck on your travels!"

Suki and Sokka watch the nomads head off, singing a new song about a cursed forest.

Once they're out of sight, they begin hiking up the steep slope of the mountain.

"The journey was long and strenuous," Sokka remarks. "But now you get to see the destination - and our next resting stop: O -"

He cuts off in shock. They had emerged on the side of the mountain facing Omashu - only to see Fire Nation banners hanging off the parapets and smoke rising up.

"They weren't making it up. The Fire Nation really did conquer the city."

Suki lays a hand on his shoulder. "It's okay, Sokka. We'll stop at a smaller village on the other side of the city."

She's right, of course. But the sight of the burning city is still disheartening. It's a reminder not only of what the Fire Nation did to his own village, but of the damage they're capable of. If even Omashu can fall, then who can stand against them?

The Avatar. The Avatar is the only one. Sokka just hopes whoever it is starts doing their job before there's nothing left to save.

He takes a deep breath. "Let's go. The faster we get to Katara the better."

And so they continue their journey to the Fire Nation, this time hand in hand.


	29. B2C13: The Rebellion

**Disclaimer:** All rights belong to Nickelodeon, Bryan Konietzko, Michael Dante DiMartino, and all the men and women that created the A:TLA show, books, and comics. I take no credit, and I do not mean to break any copyright rules. This is simply a work of fiction made for enjoyment. No money is being made. The lyrics are from the song "The Phoenix" by Fall Out Boy

**Rating**: General Audiences. Warning: some scenes contain dark themes and minor violence

**Author's Note: **Little earlier update than usual because I'm on vacation. Kinda sad though because I'm somewhere that's known for being sunny and warm and it's rained every day so far :( But hey, it's better than working all the time!

* * *

**Chapter 13 - The Rebellion**

_You are a brick tied to me that's dragging me down_

_Strike a match and I'll burn you to the ground_

_We are the jack-o-lanterns in July_

_Setting fire to the sky_

_Here it comes, this rising tide_

"I can't believe I'm back here," Mai says, staring out at the massive expansive of Omashu in front of them.

"Don't you miss your parents?" Ty Lee asks.

Mai glances back at the girl. "Do you?"

The acrobat looks sad. "A little." She perks up. "But I still write to them sometimes to let them know I'm okay."

Mai turns back and sneers a bit at the city. "I hate the Earth Kingdom. Let's just get this over with so we can go back."

Azula pushes past them and stares at the walls. "They took down the Fire Nation banners," she remarks. "The rebellion seems to be going well for them."

"That's because they haven't met us," Zuko says. He knows how tough the Earthbenders are. He also knows how tough their small but powerful group is.

The ground suddenly shakes beneath them. In the distance, behind the walls, a plume of dust erupts in the air. Azula turns back to face the group.

"No offense, Mai, but your parents are making a complete mess of things here."

"No offense taken," the girl responds. "Let's just clean this up quickly."

"How are we going to get past the walls?" Ty Lee asks. "We can't just walk in."

"We can't?" Azula walks across the narrow bridge. Zuko follows right behind her. The other girls follow him. He has no idea what his sister has planned but he trusts her. She's the best strategist he's ever met.

She walks right up to the front gates. Earthbenders from the parapets at the top of the wall peer over.

"Who are you?" they demand. "What do you want?"

"I'm the princess," she answers. "Let me in."

The two men exchange looks and laugh. "Yeah, right," one of them says.

"You're not our princess," the other one answers.

Azula glances over at Zuko. "Let's go," she says. She thrusts her hands out behind her and jumps into the air. Fire sprays out of her fists, propelling her vertically. Zuko follows close behind.

When she reaches the top of the parapet she realizes her fire and lands in a crouched position. Zuko lands on the other side of the Earthbenders, who stand back to back and stare in shock.

Zuko sends a burst of fire towards the one facing him. The Earthbender summons a large sheet of rock to shield himself from the flames. Then he kicks it forward towards Zuko. Zuko breaks it with a kick and sends another series of fireballs his way.

A few seconds later, Zuko hears a scream as the man Azula is fighting topples over the side of the wall. A moment later, the Earthbender Zuko is fighting follows. He doesn't look down; he doesn't want to know what happened to the man.

Azula points to the wall mechanism. "Open the doors for our friends. Then meet us."

She jumps off the walls and rockets herself down. Zuko turns the large wheel until the walls are open wide enough for Mai and Ty Lee to enter. Then he follows his sister down and meets the girls at the entrance of Omashu.

"What now?" Mai asks.

"We quench the rebellion," Azula answers.

"And how do we do that?" Ty Lee asks. "There are dozens of Earthbenders and only four of us."

"We don't have to fight them all. We find the leaders. Capture them. Or kill them. I'm not particular."

"We should rescue the Fire Nation soldiers that they captured first," Zuko says. "Then they can distract the Earthbenders while we take out their leaders."

Azula turns and regards him with a cold smile. "Aw, Zuzu, you're finally growing up. Maybe you'll make a half decent Fire Lord one day after all."

He knows she's just teasing him but it hurts. She always seems to know exactly where to hit to inflict the most pain.

"So where are they being held?" Ty Lee asks. They all look at Mai.

"Ugh," she complains. "I only lived here for like a week. And it was the worst week of my life."

"Your parents might be in the prison, too," Ty Lee says gently.

"Oh, I know." Mai crosses her arms. "There was a big dungeon in the bottom of the palace. It looked like it could hold a few dozen people. It would be enough room for my parents and their guards."

"Let's go there, then," Azula instructs. "We free whoever is there. Then they can find the other Fire Nation soldiers and free them to take back the city."

Zuko looks at all the chutes and houses. The palace is at the very top of the plateau. Omashu is a messy city in his opinion. Dust and products are everywhere. Animals roam the streets. Some of the houses have boarded up windows. Rotten food and other garbage is thrown into the streets. The people of the Earth Kingdom have no regard for sanitation apparently.

He can see the Azula judging the city in the same way. She turns and exchanges a disgusted look with him.

"We are so much better than these Earth Kingdom slops," she says. "They should be thanking us for taking over. Instead they're making an even bigger mess by futilely revolting. Peasants."

Somehow, despite agreeing that the city is a mess, he doesn't feel right about the rest of her opinion.

They head towards the main palace. Zuko thinks they should sneak up to it but Azula brazenly walks up the main streets, blasting anyone who dares oppose her with fire.

"I'm the Fire Lord's daughter," she says. "I shouldn't have to slink around in dirty alleys. It's undignified. Besides, I want them to see my face and know that they're doomed."

They find about a dozen Earthbenders waiting for them at the doors of the palace. It isn't even a challenge. Azula keeps the last guard conscious long enough to tell her where the rebels are stationed and who their leaders are. Then she tosses him out of the way like the rest and blasts into the palace.

"Hope your parents weren't fond of those doors," she remarks to Mai.

"I'm sure they're less fond of their prison cell," Mai replies. "It's this way."

She takes point. They run into a few Earthbenders but she easily takes them out with her sharp throwing knives. Zuko can't help but admire her deadly aim and cold precision.

The air grows stuffier as they descend a staircase to the room underneath the palace. It begins to smell like mildew. Zuko wonders if it smells this bad wherever Katara is. Then he feels that horrible guilty feeling rise up again. He shoves it away and focuses on his task.

A group of four Earthbenders are standing guard. Mai pins them all to the wall with one flick of her wrist. As they struggle against the hold of the knives Azula and Zuko step up and melt the locks on the prison cells. Two dozen Fire Nation guards and Mai's family gratefully step out. The guards immediately tie up the Earthbenders. Mai's parents run over and hug her, gushing over how worried and scared they were. Mai shrugs them off.

"Let's go back upstairs," Azula announces. "This air is making me sick."

Ty Lee nods seriously. "It's dirtying our auras," she agrees.

Azula leads them back up to the throne room. There she briefs the Fire Nation guards on the situation and gives them instructions. After they run off, she turns to Mai's parents and gives them a stern lecture. She throws up her arms and talks to them the same way she often talks to Zuko when she's being condescending.

"Don't you think Azula is being a bit harsh on them?" Zuko asks Mai quietly.

Mai shrugs. "Their job was to take care of the city. It's a mess. They failed."

"They didn't have adequate manpower to save the city from a rebellion. Omashu is the second greatest Earth Kingdom city."

"They should have forseen the possibility of a rebellion and requested more Firebenders, then."

He remembers what she said on Ember Island about how she got whatever she wanted as long as she was the perfect silent, invisible child. Her parents had expectations for her and she had no room to learn who she truly was within those expectations so she never fully developed a vibrant personality. He understands that but he still can't see how she can act so apathetic. Her mother is literally in tears, holding tightly onto her baby. Even he feels bad and he doesn't even like her parents - not after how they treated her as a child.

Azula has that sadistic smile on her face. She's enjoying humiliated them. Just like she enjoys humiliating everyone. Zuko doesn't feel any anger towards his sister right now; he just feels sad. Her strength is all she has so he has to constantly lord it over others.

It's wrong. It's all so wrong. He feels so dirty. Earth Kingdom cities may be dirty but at least the hearts of their people are clean. The Fire Nation is the exact opposite.

When Azula returns, she acts as if nothing had happened.

"Alright, gang. We're taking control of this city ourselves, starting with the leaders of the rebellion. Mai, I want you to take out the leader of the southern sector. The guards said he had a base set up in the church with the tall steeple. That shouldn't be too hard to find. Zuko, you're going to take out the leader of the northern sector. Their base is in the main square of the lower town. Ty Lee, I want you to take out the Earthbenders who are guarding the other Firebender prisoners. Then meet up with me."

"Where are you going?" Ty Lee asks.

Azula grins. "I'm going to capture King Bumi."

"By yourself?" Zuko asks.

"What, you don't think I'm powerful enough?" She walks by him and pinches his cheek. "That's cute, coming from you. Don't worry about me, big brother."

She walks towards the palace entrance, stepping over the remains of the doors. She turns around. "Well, are you coming? We have a rebellion to put down."

She heads off in her own direction. Ty Lee leaps up onto the rooftops of an adjacent building and runs across the tiled roofs. Only Mai and Zuko are left.

"Good luck," he says.

"Thanks. But I don't need it."

He's not sure what to say to that. "See you later, then."

"Yeah."

They head off in opposite directions. Zuko goes north, jumping on the slides to take him quickly to the lower town. As he gets closer, the buildings look even more run down and dirty. This must be where the rebellion originated because he sees a lot of fighting and absolutely no Firebenders. It's not even rebellion-related activity; criminals are taking advantage of the chaos to commit their dirty crimes.

He soon realizes how much he sticks out in his Fire Nation clothing so he hops off the slide in an abandoned market place and enters an already-robbed store, snatching up an oversized Earth Kingdom robe and throwing it over his outfit. Then he grasps his swords in his hands and makes his way to the lower town center, sneaking behind buildings. Unlike his sister, he has no aversion to espionage.

When he arrives at the main square, he sees a group of overturned cabbage carts being used as tables. An Earthbender stands at the front of the table, pointing out locations on a large map. Soldiers huddle around him, nodding. Zuko hides in an alley, watching, until the soldiers run off, leaving the leader with only a couple companions.

Zuko runs out and quickly disarms the men with his swords before kicking and elbowing them into unconsciousness. Then he turns to the leader and crosses his swords at the man's neck.

"It's over," he growls. The man stares at him in fear. Zuko stabs one of his swords into the ground and throws a fireball at the map and the carts, the rebellion plans burning away. He turns back to the leader, only to see him fall to his knees and cover his head.

"Please don't kill me," he begs. "I surrender."

What? Of course Zuko's not going to kill him. He feels uneasy about the victory, but he pushes the uncomfortable feelings aside. He has a job here and he's going to complete it.

He finds some rope and binds the man's hands and feet before tying him to a porch. Fire Nation soldiers will find and arrest him later.

Zuko turns and starts heading towards where he saw the Earth Kingdom soldiers going. He has extra time so he might as well track them down.

Their tracks aren't hard to follow. Earth Kingdom men are brave and hardy but they aren't very smart. And they definitely don't think to cover their tracks when they're on the warpath. Zuko follows the footprints in the dust.

He gets distracted by a cry coming from his left. He runs through a narrow alley and emerges in a smaller square. On one side is a woman clutching her young son. On the other side are a group of drunk Earth Kingdom soldiers. A couple of them are laughing as they Earthbend rocks towards the pair, the chunks of earth missing the woman and her child by a hair.

When the woman sees Zuko she immediately calls out to him. "Help us!" she cries.

He doesn't hesitate. He steps in between the two groups, his back to the woman, and brandishes his swords in front of them.

"Leave them alone!" he demands.

"Or what?" a soldier taunts. "You'll fight us?"

His friends laughs.

"Run home, boy," another soldier calls out. "We're just having some fun."

Zuko narrows his eyes. "It's not fun for them. This is your last warning."

One of the men sends a chunk of rock flying towards him. Zuko crosses his blades and swipes in an x-shape, cutting through the rock. Another man sends a shelf of rock flying towards him. Zuko twirls to build up momentum and then kicks straight through it.

He dodges and kicks and cuts through a half dozen more attacks, but his blades are not strong enough to fend off a half dozen Earthbenders at once. After a minute a rock chunk knocks him off his feet. When he stands, another boulder hits him square in the chest and sends him flying backwards. He lands on his back next to the woman her child.

The woman kneels next to him. "Please," she begs, her eyes full of tears. "We need your help. Please get up. You're our only hope."

She reaches out her hand and pulls him to his feet. Zuko takes a deep breath. He feels heat flowing through his veins. He feels strength soak into his bones.

He is meant for so much more than stopping rebellions. He is meant to help people.

The Earth Kingdom soldiers laugh at him. "What, didn't take enough of a beating the first round? Coming back for more?"

"Yeah, who do you think you are, anyway?"

Zuko looks at the woman and her boy. They're looking up at him with wide, trustful eyes.

"Stand back," he warns them. "It's about to get hot."

They do as he says. He takes a few steps forward before stabbing his swords in the ground and facing the soldiers.

"Who do I think I am?" he asks boldly. He throws the Earth Kingdom cloak off his shoulders, revealing his armor. "I am Prince Zuko of the Fire Nation, heir to the throne. I have travelled the world, fought in Agni Kais, and captured the Avatar. I have quenched this rebellion and set the governor and his family free. And I am going to defeat you."

He throws himself into action, sending fireballs hurtling towards the men. They jump out of the way, some hitting the ground hard. When they attempt to retaliate with desperate attacks of earth, Zuko easily dissolves them with bursts of flames and sends them running with fire whips smacking the ground at their feet.

He feels so proud of himself. He is strong. He is mighty. He is powerful. No one stands a chance against him.

He turns back to the woman and the child and is startled to see the woman holding her child tightly against her chest again, staring up at him in fear.

He takes a step towards them and the woman moves her child so that he's behind her. The boy buries his face in her back and clutches his fists in her dress.

"Stay back," she calls out, eyes filled with tears, voice shaking. "Don't come any closer."

Zuko's eyebrows furrow. "I just saved you."

"The Fire Nation doesn't save anyone! Get back!"

He stands frozen in place, unable to move or react. The woman stares at him with pure hatred and fear for a moment longer before grabbing her child's hand and taking off running. Zuko doesn't try to follow them. He's too shocked by her reaction.

Do people really hate the Fire Nation so much that they'll overlook being rescued by one of them? Zuko had represented hope for the woman and her child, but the moment he revealed that he was Fire Nation he became a symbol of fear.

He thinks of his sister Azula and how she had treated Mai's parents. If she was able to be so cruel to her best friends' parents, how cruel is she being to the Earthbenders and the Earth King right now? He remembers how they had entered Omashu, with her burning everything and everyone in her path. Is that how all Earth citizens see the Fire Nation?

Zuko doesn't like it. He feels so dirty inside. He's had a bad feeling since coming here, but now it's worse than ever. He doesn't want to be a part of this anymore. He wants to get as far away as he can. Return to the Fire Nation and never leave.

The whole situation makes him think of Katara and how he coldly betrayed her. Maybe the woman was justified in her way of thinking. Zuko is a monster, and Azula is a monster, and the Fire Nation is evil.

"Zuko?"

He turns around slowly to see Mai standing behind him.

"What's going on?"

He doesn't move. He can't move. He lowers his head so he doesn't have to look at her.

"What are we doing?" he asks quietly.

She takes a few steps closer. "We're stopping a rebellion."

"No, I mean what are we doing? The Fire Nation as a whole. Why are we taking over the Earth Kingdom? Why did we destroy the Water Tribes? Drive away the Air Nomads? What's the point of it all?"

Mai shrugs. "Because it's what the Fire Lords have decided we should do."

"And you don't think it's wrong? None of the other domains have tried to attack us. They're just trying to defend their cities. Isn't it wrong for us to fight them?"

"Honestly, Zuko, I don't really care. I just do what Azula tells me to do. If it bothers you so much why don't you change it when you're Fire Lord?"

"I will," he says, passion filling him. He looks up suddenly. "I'm going to change everything."

He makes a fist. The first thing he's going to do as Fire Lord is withdraw the Fire Nation soldiers back home and leave the other nations alone. The second thing he's going to do is release Katara. And there's a good chance she'll kill him when she's free, but he won't even be mad. It's what he deserves.

Another voice breaks through his thoughts.

"So while you two have been standing around chatting, I captured the Earth King and imprisoned him." Azula approaches, Ty Lee right behind her. "You'll be glad to hear that Fire Nation soldiers are rounding up and imprisoning the last of the rebels. Omashu - or New Ozai, as it's now called - is under Fire Nation control again. Our work here is done."

She stares at Zuko for a long moment. "You don't seem happy, brother." Her tone has a threatening edge to it. "Did you not hear me? We captured the city."

He squeezes his fist at his side tightly. "I heard you."

Azula crosses her arms. "Is something the matter with you?" she demands. "You should be celebrating this victory in the name of our father."

"Hurray," he says in a dead-tone.

Azula's eyes narrow. "If I didn't know better, Zuzu, I would think you aren't actually happy that we took back this city for the Fire Nation."

He looks up sharply. "Because maybe I'm not," he hisses.

His sister takes a forceful step forward. "And why not? Do you disagree with our father's orders?"

Zuko mimics her stance. He's not afraid of her. Not anymore. "Perhaps I do."

For a second shock flashes across her face. Then she regains her aggressive expression. "Then you're wrong, brother."

"I'm wrong for disagreeing? You sound like grandfather."

"I _was_ named after him. And I thought you would have learned your lesson over respect by now. Apparently three years adrift weren't enough."

"I'm not disrespecting father. I simply disagree."

"What is it that you disagree with, Zuko? The war?" She laughs bitterly. "Because if father gets even the slightest hint that you don't want to continue expanding the empire our great grandfather began building then you aren't going to be crown prince for much longer."

"You don't know that," Zuko shoots back, but he's bluffing to save face.

"Yes, I do. He didn't hesitate in making the decision to kill you before. What makes you think he will this time? And now Mom's not around to protect you."

"Shut up!" Zuko sends a wave of fire her way. She easily dissolves it.

"Why don't you want this war? Aren't you proud to be from the Fire Nation?"

"Of course I am!"

"Then what is it?"

He throws his arms up in the air. "They hate us! Everyone hates us! And why shouldn't they? We destroy their cities and take their money and scare their children. And that's wrong."

His sister rolls her eyes. "So now you suddenly care about right and wrong? It's not about morals, brother. It's about power. But I should have expected this from you. You're weak." She spits. "Like Mom."

The pent-up anger inside Zuko explodes. "Mom wasn't weak!"

He throws a series of fireballs her way. She dodges them and sends of whip of fire lashing towards him. He pushes against it with a wave of fire.

"Mom was weak, and you're even weaker! At least when Mom left she left for good. You just had to come back, grovelling like a starving dog."

Zuko steps out of the way of a spray of blue fire and punches out his own her way. He feels good in this moment, spewing fire and his pent up anger out all at the same time. Catharsis.

"Mom was right," he shouts back. "You are a monster!"

Azula screams and attacks him without mercy. He is barely able to fend off her attacks. He's an amazing Firebender - but she's a prodigy. He can't hold her off for long.

Finally she gets a shot past his defenses. He loses his footing. Another strategic shot and he's on the ground. She starts moving her fingers in a circle around her body. The skies overheard darken. Thunder rumbles. The tell-tale sparks of lightning start building around her arm.

Zuko closes his eyes, waiting for the end. He has no doubts that his sister will do it. She's crazy. Not heartless, but crazy. Especially when she's in the moment. He managed to push the right (or, rather, _wrong_) buttons and she's unstoppable.

Then a shadow covers the light. He looks up and sees Mai standing over him, facing Azula.

"Cut it out, Azula," she says in her monotone voice. "You're angry right now. You'll regret it later."

From behind Azula comes another, more shaky voice. "Please stop, Azula. Your aura is pitch black right now."

Azula stares Zuko down, her eyes flickering with madness. Then with a frustrated shout she throws the lightning at a random house behind him. The house explodes. Azula stands, breathing heavily, fists clenched at her sides, for another moment.

"You're weak, Zuko. Always hiding behind the women that care for you. And yet you're never there for them when they need you. You don't deserve the throne. You don't deserve anything."

She stalks off. Zuko climbs to his feet and picks up his swords.

"You shouldn't have intervened," he grumbles to Mai, not looking at her. "I had it under control."

"No, you didn't," she argues, her voice edging on anger. "She would have killed you."

"You should have let her, then." He sheathes his swords and stalks off in the opposite direction. As he passes Ty Lee, she reaches over and touches his arm lightly.

"You don't really mean that," she says softly. He shakes her off and continues walking.

Zuko just wants to be alone these days.


	30. B2C14: Mixed Signals

**Disclaimer:** All rights belong to Nickelodeon, Bryan Konietzko, Michael Dante DiMartino, and all the men and women that created the A:TLA show, books, and comics. I take no credit, and I do not mean to break any copyright rules. This is simply a work of fiction made for enjoyment. No money is being made. The lyrics are from the song "Rise" by Andra Day

**Rating**: General Audiences. Warning: some scenes contain dark themes and minor violence

**Author's Note: **Last day of vacation :( I haven't been self isolating, but really, how am I supposed to when I work with people full time? And especially because I work in an essential industry, so my work won't even shut down if the government does. Anyway, I hope you guys are faring better and please stay healthy!

* * *

**Chapter 14 - Mixed Signals**

_You're broken down and tired_

_And you can't find the fighter_

_But I see it in you_

_And I'll rise up_

_High like the waves_

_I'll rise up_

_In spite of the ache_

_And I'll do it a thousand times again_

Zuko is lying on his bed, fingering his golden flame headpiece, when the knock sounds on his door. He doesn't particularly want to see anyone right now, but he knows he can't just hide in his room forever.

"Come in," he calls out.

The door opens and he looks up to see Azula standing in the doorway. He's actually quite surprised that she knocked instead of just barging in. Something is up.

"What now?" he calls out wearily, returning his gaze to the piece of metal in his hand.

"I'm come to apologize," Azula declares, her tone of voice way off for someone trying to make amends. If there's one thing Zuko and his sister have in common, it's that they're not used to apologizing. They were taught from a young age to never acknowledge their mistakes.

"Why? And please don't tell me it's out of the goodness of your heart."

She sighs loudly. "Maybe if you didn't always complain about the way I do things then you could see that I am actually trying to help you. I planned the Ember Island trip for you. I asked Dad if we could quell the rebellion in Omashu for you. I'm trying to be a better sister."

He sets the headpiece down and rolls over so that he's facing her. "Why? How does it benefit you?"

She groans. "I am selfish, Zuko, but I'm not heartless. At least not completely."

"Ah, yes. Not completely heartless. That's why you smiled when Dad burned half my face off."

Her face falls slightly. Not enough that most people would notice, but Zuko knows her well enough to see it.

"I was eleven years old. I adored Father. I got caught up in the moment. And, quite honestly, I was happy because I knew I'd finally be his favorite."

"_Finally_? You were always his favorite! He was embarrassed of me. All he talked about was you and how you were a firebending prodigy!" He can't keep the bitterness out of his voice.

Azula sighs. "Fine. You're right. I was his favorite. You know why? Because I am stronger than you are. I always was. Father appreciates strength."

Zuko lays back down and stares at the ceiling. "You're making me feel so much better."

"Let me finish. When I visited you on the ship and saw that you had captured the Avatar, I realized that you had grown stronger in your banishment. And when you defeated Zhao and returned, I knew that you were ready to fight by my side. But there's been something off about you. I know you have the strength to be my equal, but something is getting in the way of it. That's why I planned the Ember Island trip and the Omashu fight. I was hoping I could get your mind off of it. But whatever it is, it's consuming you. Making you weak again."

She's absolutely right. Zuko knows his guilt over Katara is slowing eating at him, destroying him. As the days have gone by, he's had less and less energy. No motivation. He can't even drag himself out of bed sometimes.

"So?"

"So?" Azula scoffs. "I want to help you conquer it so you can stop moping and crying over every little insignificant Earth Kingdom peasant. You're the crown prince! The person who captured the Avatar! Start acting like it!"

Zuko doesn't feel like talking anymore. She's just going to keep pressing him and pressing him. It's a waste of time; he can never confess his feelings towards Katara and how it broke him to betray her. He can never admit that he still has nightmares about the look in her eyes when his soldiers escorted her away.

"Is it Uncle Iroh? Do you feel bad that he left? We can send someone to track him down and give him a letter or something that tells him you love him or whatever other mushy feelings you need to get out."

"Thanks for the apology, Azula. I accept it. You can go now."

She doesn't stop. "Is it Mom? Do you feel responsible for her leaving? Because that was her decision, not yours. She wouldn't want you to feel bad about it."

"I said you can go."

"What is it, Zuko? Is it Mai? Do you not want to be with her? Because that's okay with me, but you'll have to give her the news yourself."

"Just GO!"

Azula stomps her foot. "What is wrong with you? I'm trying to help! I'm trying to reach out and be a good sister for once in my life!"

Zuko sits up suddenly. "Well, I don't want your help!"

Her face grows shocked. He lays back down slowly. "Besides," he continues. "You can't help me. No one can."

"Fine. I'll quit bothering you. It's not like I want to deal with your drama anyway. But a word of advice? Stop acting like a mopey loser. Eventually Dad's going to notice."

She slams the door behind her. Zuko continues staring up at the ceiling. He doesn't think he's ever been so miserable in his life. It's not pain he's feeling, not like when his mother left. And it's not physical suffering, like when he got sea sick early on in his days of banishment. It's simple misery, an aching emptiness filling up the voids inside of him.

He doesn't know how much longer he can stand this. He feels like he's staring at an open wound and it aches in the open air and all he wants to do is wrap it up in bandages or at least cover it with his hand. But he can't do either so instead he's just suffering. And the wound won't kill him, no, that would be too easy - the wound is just going to keep aching forever and ever until it finally scabs over and then he won't feel much of anything at all. But it will leave a scar and then he'll never be able to forget the pain it once caused him.

"Ugh," he mumbles to himself. "Not I'm starting to think the way Uncle talks. Next thing you know, I'm going to be drinking tea and playing Pai Sho."

But right now, neither of those things sound so bad. Too bad he burned all his bridges already.

See, that's the thing about fire. It's what has made him special, given him power and strength. But it's also his undoing because fire is destructive and it burns everything it touches. His father and sister have grown immune to the consequences of their fire, but Zuko relives it all. He can't get over it.

He grabs an extra pillow and shoves it over his face.

* * *

When the guards come to feed Katara, she doesn't even find the process humiliating. She doesn't feel anything as they drag her to her feet and hold her hands tightly behind her back. She doesn't react when they tip her face back to pour water down her throat and they pour too fast and she chokes. When they release her and leave, she barely throws out her hands to catch herself.

She doesn't even try to stay fit anymore. She just lays on her side on her bed, staring at the concrete bars. Katara is very much a people person. She needs people - not for protection, but for companionship. And she trusts people. Hama betraying her and leaving her alone broke something irreparable inside of Katara.

It wasn't just Hama. It started when Zuko betrayed her. That was the first crack in the glass. Hama just managed to be the hit that completely shattered it.

Katara has always believed in hope. She finds that she can't anymore. Not here.

See, it wasn't just the bloodbending. As awful as that was, Katara was somehow...okay with it. It was the torture. The look in those guards' eyes as Hama snapped their bones at unnatural angles and slammed them into the rock walls. Katara looked up to Hama because she thought the older lady still had hope. She thought Hama was strong for surviving so long. But Hama wasn't really surviving; she was just waiting for the right moment to make them all suffer in even ways they hadn't made her suffer. Hama didn't want to escape, she just wanted to cause pain. There was only pure darkness left in her, dreams of pain and misery sustaining her.

Katara wonders if Hama would have even let her escape had she turned a blind eye to her revenge.

As awful as the guards are here, and as awful as the Fire Nation is as a whole, Katara finds she can't blame them for her suffering, or the suffering of the world. She lived on a ship for months with Fire Nation men. She learned their names, their stories. She learned their hobbies and talents. They are people, just like everyone else in the nations, and some are evil but most are decent people. And they aren't the same men who destroyed the Water Tribes and killed her friends and family. Not even the men on Whale Tail Island were. Those men are dead.

No, the person who is to blame for all the evil in the world is Ozai. He's the one who manipulates everyone, who uses propaganda to turn decent men and women into monsters who unquestioningly follow orders. He's the one who even his children fear.

Katara couldn't let Hama torture and kill those guards, but had the opportunity arisen, she would have let her loose on Ozai.

But it doesn't matter now. It's all done and over with. Hama is gone, and Katara is imprisoned again. And this time she doesn't have the motivation to keep fighting.

She doesn't know how long has passed when a guard walks by her cell and slides a small box between the bars. She doesn't even fully believe that it is a real thing that has happened - she can't tell the difference between dreams and reality anymore, not when she doesn't know whether she's sleeping or awake.

When the box is still there after a few hours she finally decides to take a look. Nothing in the box can make her situation worse.

She opens it slowly. First she uncovers some bread. Real bread, not just dried, stale husks that the guards normally feed her. Under the bread is dried seaweed, something that reminds her of Water Tribe meals. A ghost of a smile alights on her face.

She finds a few more special treats - nothing out of the ordinary for a normal meal, but exceptional compared to what she's been fed here.

She wonders why a guard gave her all of this. Who even knows that she's here? Who would even care?

She finds a letter at the bottom of the box. She unrolls it.

_Dear Katara,_

_I can't even begin to imagine the suffering you're in right now. Fire Nation prisons are not kind to the body or to the soul. But do not give up hope. Help is on the way. You are not alone in this fight. You have stronger allies than you can imagine._

It's signed with a picture of a flower. Katara recognizes it instantly.

"A white lotus," she says to herself. She hugs the letter tightly to her chest. "Iroh."

Reading the letter and receiving the gift, she suddenly feels silly and a bit guilty for giving up hope so quickly. Of course she has every reason in the world to feel discouraged, but how could she give up when she knows she has friends in the world? She knew that Iroh was out there somewhere, and he had promised that he was on her side. How could she forget so easily?

Katara is not alone. She'll never be alone. She's the Avatar. Deep inside of her, she has the knowledge and wisdom of a hundred past lives. And out in the world, there will always be people who fight for her. She is more than a person; she is an idea, a cause, the literal embodiment of hope for many.

She hides the box under the bunk and then stands in the middle of her cell. If Iroh is right (and she believes him), then help is coming and she needs to be ready. She begins going through her waterbending warmups, feeling her sore and tense muscles pop and stretch out for the first time in days.

She feels good as she moves fluidly around her cell -as best as she can in the limited space, that is. Ozai had tried to discourage her by showing her how helpless she was here. Hama had tried to encourage her to use dark arts to get her way. But Katara is stronger than all of them. She is stronger than their efforts to break her, to change her.

Katara is the Avatar. And she's going to break out of here and save the world. She won't give up - not while even one person has hope.

* * *

"How do I look?" Sokka spins slowly in front of Suki, displaying his newly acquired Fire Nation uniform. They're on the westernmost coast of the Northern Earth Kingdom, preparing to cross into the Fire Nation and begin their daring rescue attempt. Sokka's trying not to think about how many things could go wrong and how slim their chances of success are.

Suki steps in close to him and straightens out his helmet. Then she steps back and smiles at him. "Eh, not too bad. A bit short, a bit scrawny, but not too bad."

"It looks good, doesn't it?" Sokka twists, trying to get a better look at himself. Then he crosses his arms. "Do I give off bad-boy vibes?"

Suki raises her eyebrows. "You couldn't be a bad boy if you wanted to, Sokka."

"Well I know that. But do I _look_ like a bad boy?"

She sighs. "Yes, Sokka. You look like a bad boy. Now let me change into my armor. We have to catch that Fire Nation ship before it leaves."

She returns a few minutes later from the alley sporting Fire Nation armor of her own. She looks good in it, like it was made specifically for her to wear. Then again, she looks good in everything she wears.

"Well?" She opens her arms. "Can I pass for a Fire Nation soldier?"

"I think you _are_ a Fire Nation soldier," Sokka jokes.

Suki grins. "Good." Then her face grows serious. "You ready for this? Once we get on that ship, there's no going back."

Sokka thinks of Katara. He tries not to imagine her locked up in some dirty cell somewhere or being dragged around by Fire Nation guards but he fails miserably.

"Yes," he says. "I'm ready. I have to be."

She nods curtly. "Then let's go."

"Wait." Sokka reaches out and grabs her arm, stopping her. "Suki, you don't have to come with me. You've already done so much."

She makes a weird face. "I didn't come this far to just turn back now," she says.

Sokka has been thinking a lot since they escaped the cave. He and Suki never talked about what happened between them (they were too busy trying to avoid Fire Nation patrols, anyway) but he's been thinking about it a lot. And in the face of the danger they're about to confront, he thinks it's time to say what he's been thinking.

"Suki, I care about you. And I don't want you to get hurt or captured or worse. I know you're an amazing and capable warrior, but I've lost people I've cared about before." He has a brief flashback of Yue and his chest tightens. "This isn't just some fun outing. This is a rescue mission deep in the heart of the Fire Nation. And I don't want to ask you to put your freedom and maybe even your life on the line for my sister. You don't even know her."

Suki gives him a sad smile. "Sokka." She places a hand against his cheek. "I know the risks. And I'm not doing it for your sister. I'm doing it for you. Because I care about you, too."

He leans in and kisses her. When they pull apart, she starts walking out of the alley.

"Besides," she calls back. "We both know that you need someone to watch your back. Might as well be me."

Sokka smiles as he follows her. How did he get so lucky?

* * *

The Fire Nation general looks over his scrolls and then back up at them. "Where did you say you came from, again?" he asks suspiciously.

Sokka tries to keep his voice from betraying the fear inside of him. His heart is racing. Under all the layers of the Fire Nation uniform, he's sweating. But he keeps his voice level.

"We were serving with the Southern Raiders but our commanding officer said we needed to return to the Fire Nation for addition training. Sir," he quickly adds.

"Additional training, huh?" The general scans them over. "You two are a bit skinny. Who was your commanding officer?"

"Commander Ju-Long, sir," Suki answers.

The general strokes his beard. "Ju-Long," he says to himself. "That name sounds familiar." He thinks for another moment. "Whale Tail Island, right?"

Sokka and Suki both nod. "That's right, sir."

"Huh. Well, you better get on. But if you're coming back for additional training then you can start by mopping the lower decks. They were transporting war animals last trip and that gets messy, if you know what I mean." The general laughs at their faces of disgust. "All the mopping will build up those arm muscles right away!"

He waves them past and onto the deck and then continues by verifying the next group of warriors. Sokka and Suki head belowdecks.

"Ugh. It smells down here." Sokka holds his nose.

"We better do as he says. The less suspicion we draw towards ourselves the better we'll be." Suki picks up a mop lying against the wall and tosses it to him. "We'll be at the palace in a few days, but until then we need to keep up our disguise."

"Let's just hope they don't ask us to firebend. Or ask us anything in general." Sokka begins mopping the animal waste. "Maybe if we smell they'll avoid us."

"Good thinking. You do have a plan for how to break Katara out once we get to the Fire Nation, right?"

And here's where Sokka's plans kinda fall apart. "Um...I have an idea of a plan," he admits.

"Well get thinking. We'll need to act fast."

Luckily mopping up animal waste doesn't require much brain power, so Sokka is free to think as they work for the next hours. Every once in a while his thoughts drift and he thinks of Suki or food or how inglorious rescue missions can be at times.

_Only a few more days_, he thinks. _A few more days and either we'll be safe with Katara or stuck in a Fire Nation prison cell of our own._

He refocuses his brain on the task of making a plan for Katara's rescue.


	31. B1C15: The Prison Break: Part 1

**Disclaimer:** All rights belong to Nickelodeon, Bryan Konietzko, Michael Dante DiMartino, and all the men and women that created the A:TLA show, books, and comics. I take no credit, and I do not mean to break any copyright rules. This is simply a work of fiction made for enjoyment. No money is being made. The lyrics are from the song "Lover to Lover" by Florence and the Machine

**Rating**: General Audiences. Warning: some scenes contain dark themes and minor violence

**Author's Note: **As a banker, I'm relieved to be in a essential profession that will never shut down, but at the same time it's annoying because I just want 2 weeks to chill at home and write and stay away from all the sick people. Oh well. Catch me chugging hand sanitizer (just kidding I promise)

* * *

**Chapter 15 - The Prison Break: Part 1**

_I've been losin' sleep_

_I've been keepin' myself awake_

_I've been wandering the streets_

_For days and days and days_

_And I've been taking chances_

_I've been setting myself up for the fall_

_And I've been keeping secrets_

_From my heart and from my soul_

Zuko walks around the palace slowly, taking everything in. The countless tapestries of his father, grandfather, and great grandfather. The few of Azula, and slightly fewer of him. Paintings of grand military victories over the years. Richly woven red and orange curtains and rugs. Gold plated statues and marble busts. Glowing stain glass windows and crystal chandeliers.

He grew up in this building, and yet, that's all it is to him - a building. He feels nothing as he walks through the halls. There's no pride in him at the wealth. No fondness at the images of his father in all his glory. There's nothing but emptiness.

Then he stops at a painting that depicts to destruction of the Water Tribes. He's not sure if it's the North Pole or the South Pole in this particular image, but it doesn't matter. He sees the brilliant red and orange flames cutting through the blue hues of the Waterbenders and he finally feels something. He feels disgust and shame.

Sometimes Zuko doesn't understand how he can even be related to his father. The things his father has done - the things his father has been willing to do -

And yet, Zuko has done some awful things himself. He treated his uncle terribly during his banishment. When he and the girls were on Ember Island, he said and did awful things to them and the other teens on the island. And he betrayed Katara.

He feels an arm drape around his shoulders. "I didn't know you were into history," Mai says, leaning her head against his shoulder and looking at the painting.

"I'm not."

"Then why are you staring at it so closely?"

Zuko steps away, gently removing her arm from his body. "I'm not happy here, Mai," he confesses.

"Is it because of Azula? Because you know she has a temper sometimes. She didn't mean what she said at Omashu."

Zuko shakes his head. "I changed when I was searching for the Avatar. I'm not the same person I used to be. And there's no going back now."

She rolls her eyes. "Don't be dramatic. You're meant to rule the Fire Nation one day. You just need more time to adjust. You've only been back for a few weeks."

Zuko shakes his head again. "Azula was right when she said I shouldn't be Fire Lord."

"Zuko." She takes his hand, and he notices her eyes are shining. He's so shocked at the rare, strong sign of emotion from her that he shuts his mouth. "I know you haven't been happy. I know that everything is different now. And I don't know how to help you. But you are meant to be Fire Lord. Azula was wrong. She's a great warrior, but she's not a leader. A leader has to have a heart for their people." She lays her hand against his heart. "You have that. Not her. The Fire Nation needs you." She turns away slightly, breaking contact with his eyes. "I need you."

He doesn't know what to say. On one hand, he knows she's right. Azula's greatest strength is also her greatest weakness: she's too cold, too detached from everything and everyone around her. Zuko has always known this.

On the other hand, he doesn't know how he can keep up his perfect prince act forever. And the gods know that his father isn't going to die anytime soon. It could be decades before it's Zuko's turn to be Fire Lord. He can't imagine living like this for another month, let alone years.

But perhaps Mai has a point. Maybe he's still adjusting. Maybe in a month he'll be okay.

Mai has such strong faith in him. It gives him hope. Not much, but enough.

"I'll try harder," he promises.

Mai leans up and kisses him. As they're pulling apart, they hear running footsteps. They turn to see a breathless Ty Lee approaching.

"Mai! Come! Azula needs us."

"What are we doing?" Zuko asks suspiciously.

Ty Lee shakes her head. "Only Mai and I. She said it was a girl emergency. She needs us immediately."

Mai leans up and kisses Zuko on the cheek. "Wait here. I'm sure it's nothing important."

They both head off to do Azula's bidding. Zuko watches them depart, feeling a bit unsettled. He doesn't buy the whole "it's a girl emergency" thing. Azula would use her servants for a girl emergency. No, this is something bigger. And Azula wants to keep him away from it.

But why? What would be so big that she would lie about it?

Zuko is going to find out.

* * *

After sneaking off the Fire Nation ship, Sokka and Suki meet up in the forest outside of the palace. Sokka has held up his part of the plan and, as far as he can see, Suki has also.

She pulls off her Fire Nation helmet and tucks it under her arm. "Three sets of civilian clothing," she says, holding a bundle out with her other hand. "One for you, one for me, and one for Katara. I didn't know her size but I assumed it's close to mine."

"Perfect," Sokka says, taking the clothes and throwing them into his bag.

"And you got us an escape plan?"

"Follow me."

He leads her through the forest to a hidden cove. Half on the beach and half in the water is a small fishing boat.

"It isn't much, but it should be enough to get us to the Earth Kingdom shores. Then we can blend in better."

Suki glances at it doubtfully. "I don't think normal clothes will be enough to disguise us if we run across a Fire Nation Army ship," she says.

Sokka knows. He's had that same thought. But there's no other way off an island except by ship so they'll have to risk it. "It'll be dark. They probably won't even see us. Besides, that ship is too small to be noticed anyway."

He tries to keep his tone light but for once jokes and sarcasm just don't come easily to him. The weight of what they're about to attempt is weighing heavily on his mind. He's scared. He's scared of failing. Scared that Katara will rot in prison forever. Scared that Suki will get hurt or imprisoned.

And he's terrified that they'll break into the prison only to find that Katara's not there.

He pushes the thoughts from his mind and looks up at the sky. The sun is just starting to set. An hour more and it will be dark enough for them to begin the first part of their rescue plan.

Sokka wishes his father was here right now. He always looked up to his dad. When he was little, he copied everything he did. The day of the attack on their village, it broke his heart to run away instead of fighting by his father's side. He only did because he knew that he had to protect his sister. And he's managed to fail even that.

If his dad was here, he'd tell him how proud he was of him. He'd tell him that he was carrying on the Water Tribe legacy with pride. Sokka knows this, and yet he can't quite believe it.

He feels a hand on his shoulder. He turns to see Suki watching him closely.

"It's going to be okay," she promises. "We're going to rescue your sister."

"How can you be so sure?"

She smiles. "Because I have hope. And because you're the mastermind behind this plan."

Sokka swallows. He doesn't think he's deserving of her hope. There are so many factors that could go wrong. So many risks. They're deep in enemy territory with a shaky plan. They're just kids.

"Thank you for coming, Suki," he says. "I'm not sure I would have the courage to do this without you."

She shakes her head. "Don't sell yourself short, Sokka. You're the bravest person I know. Not many people would attempt a rescue in the middle of a war at the heart of the most powerful empire. And of those people, all of them would either be masters of some form of fighting or Benders."

"That's why you're here," he jokes. "You're the brawns and I'm the brain."

She playfully smacks him. "Don't get too cocky. You may be smart but you're also pretty dumb sometimes."

He can't deny that. They sit around in comfortable quiet for some time, waiting for the sky to darken. When the sun finally disappears around the horizon, Sokka digs into his bag and pulls out the tools for Phase 1.

"You ready?" he asks, holding the items out.

She takes them. "You bet."

And then they're off, running through the forest and setting off fireworks as they run in a zigzagging path. The firecrackers explode into colorful and violent displays behind them, leaving behind a fiery trail that no one can miss.

Sokka's heart is racing like crazy. He looks at Suki, running beside him, and catches a glimpse of her bright eyes through her helmet. He doesn't think she's ever looked as beautiful as she does in this moment.

They make their way towards the prison after setting off a fake trail in the opposite direction. Once the firecrackers are finished (or Phase 1: Distraction, as Sokka likes to call it) he's almost instantly relieved. The fake trail they made should buy them some time. Not much, but hopefully enough to sneak into the prison.

Because of Katara's heritage, no one should expect anyone to know that she's still alive. Thus, no one should suspect a jail break - at least not for her. Sokka is counting on that advantage to help them.

When the jail is in site, he and Suki pause to catch their breaths. Sokka straightens out Suki's uniform and changes his own clothes. Suki leans down, picks up some dirt, and smears it across his face and hands a bit. Then she undoes his hair and ruffs it up.

"There," she says, stepping back to admire her work. "Now you look like a common criminal."

Sokka rubs at his cheek with the back of his hand. "Yeah, and my own sister probably won't even recognize me."

"Let's go. We don't have a lot of time to waste."

Suki grabs him by the collar and drags him to the front doors of the prison. The guards standing watch give her suspicious looks.

"What are you doing?" one demands.

"Taking this scoundrel to a cell. Tried breaking into some noble's house." Suki speaks in a drawl, disguising her Earth Kingdom accent. "Just some lowly common thief who got too big for his britches. The captain told me to throw him in here for a few nights."

The guards glance at each other and then nod and step aside. Suki continues dragging him through the prison and through corridors of cells. As soon as they're in an area without anyone in sight, Suki lightly binds his wrists. Since Katara is a Waterbender, they figured she'd probably be kept in a more secure part of the prison. Bring in Phase 3: Locating Target.

Suki escorts him deeper. They come across more guards. Suki explains to them how Sokka is a descendent of the Water Tribes and managed to inherit Waterbender genes.

"He's too dangerous to be kept in just any cell," she explains. "Do you have anything special for Waterbenders?"

The guard looks at Sokka suspiciously. "Man, I'm so sick of Waterbenders," he complains. "Last week we had two that attempted to escape. Half of the guards got injured. A week before that, one of them tried to escape alone."

Sokka tries not to react but he can barely contain his excitement. They had two Waterbenders? There aren't many, if any, Waterbenders left; there's a very good chance one of them is Katara. He feels strengthened and encouraged by the news.

"So you have a secure cell for one?" Suki presses.

The guard nods. "Yeah. I'll take you there. But be careful. Waterbenders aren't to be messed with."

Sokka's hope soars as Suki escorts him deeper into the mountain prison. He's so close to getting his sister back. Nothing can get in his way now.

He has hope that they're going to make it out of this alive, well, and together.

They have to.

* * *

Azula sits in front of her vanity, brushing her hair in the mirror. She stops and observes her face, tilting her chin back and forth.

Sharp jaw. Straight nose. Good brows. Cold eyes. Just like her father. Everyone is always saying how much Zuko looks like father, but she looks more like him. Acts more like him, too.

Truth it, Azula's pretty upset at Zuko right now. She had tried to make him happy, tried to reach out to him. That's big for her. She had made an effort to close the chasm between them. But how had he reacted? By spurning her! He pushed her away and he complained and he acted all moody and she's sick of it.

She's sick of all his drama. Everything is always about him. Oh, Zuko spoke up at a war meeting when he shouldn't have and had to fight an Agni Kai against their father? Poor him. Oh, Zuko has a huge scar across his face? Poor him. Oh, Zuko was banished for three years on an impossible quest? Poor him. Oh, Zuko (somehow) managed to succeed? Good for him! Oh, Zuko is angry at himself because of some choice he made that he's feeling guilty over but he won't confess what that choice is to anyone so instead he'll keep lashing out at everyone around him and act all moody?

Ugh. Azula just can't deal with it anymore. He's not the only one who has problems! While Zuko was running around the world chasing a ghost, Azula was learning how to run a nation. She was honing her firebending. She was creating treaties and allies in the name of her father and in the name of her own future interests. She sucked up to generals and memorized pages of information about nobles and held babies and smiled and prepared to take over the throne.

While Zuko was aimlessly pacing a ship, she was becoming the rightful crown princess.

And then he showed up and all her hard work was for nothing because Father took him back with open arms. And it was like nothing had ever happened.

That made Azula so mad. She'd never once entertained the possibility that Zuko would actually succeed in his quest with the Avatar. But she put her own selfish interests aside and did her best to welcome him back. She played nice. She planned a vacation for him. She helped him get back together with Mai. She invited him into her inner circle. She helped him look right for balls and meetings.

And how did he repay her? By whining and crying about moral choices. By blaspheming their father - their father, who had welcomed him home without a word about his mistakes!

Zuko is weak. He's always been. Azula just wished she hadn't wasted so much time on him. He's been slowly falling apart. She has no idea why, but she's sick of trying to tape him back up together. He's weak and he's going to waste away within a matter of weeks and she won't even be that sad. Perhaps a bit of melancholy for the old days, but it's hard to be sad about someone slowly fading away. Not when they're as obnoxious about it as Zuko is.

And worst of all, he's the one who is going to inherit the throne one day. Just because he was born two years before her. Whoever made the rule about the first born getting to be first in line was dumb. Just like her father deserved to be Fire Lord over Iroh, Azula deserves to be Fire Lord over Zuko.

There should be a better way to determine who has the right to the throne. A small smile spreads on Azula's face as she considers the options. Near impossible quests are always good, but as her brother proved, even unworthy heirs can sometimes manage to complete one of those. Although, if she was the one searching for the Avatar, she would have probably found her faster than Zuko.

No, there's only one way to prove who has the intelligence, strength, and ruthlessness to be Fire Lord. An age old tradition carried on from the beginning of history.

Agni Kai.

If Azula had to fight Zuko in an Agni Kai, she would, without a doubt, win. She'd probably not even break a sweat. And not because he's horrible at firebending, but because she's just that good. Besides, even if he did manage to corner her, he'd probably hesitate. She wouldn't.

Azula stares at her reflection and imagines herself sitting atop the throne, her special blue flames burning around her, brilliant orange and red robes flowing around her, the golden flame headpiece sticking out of her hair. She'd be terrifying and beautiful. A true leader.

Now she tries to imagine Zuko on the throne. All she can see is him slouching, head in his hands, shaggy hair covering his eyes. Maybe Mai is sitting next to him, chin stuck in the air, complaining about something. If Zuko was Fire Lord, Mai would be the one really running things. He never stands up to her. Just like he never stands up to father. Weak.

Azula's admiration for their father runs deep in her veins. How many men would have the strength to be willing to sacrifice their first born son? And, in order to avoid that, would be bold enough to poison their own father and steal the throne from their brother? And when their son showed unacceptable weakness, banished him.

And of course he's gracious beyond measure. A bit too gracious, Azula thinks. She wouldn't welcome him home so quickly and warmly. Father thinks Zuko is strong because he captured the Avatar, but Azula knows that Zuko has never been weaker. Something happened and made him weak. He's ashamed of it - or protective - and won't tell. Whatever. He can keep his secrets.

A knock on the door interrupts her thoughts. She sets down her brush, pulls up the back of her hair into its usual bun, and then calls for them to open the door.

A guard opens the door and bows. "Your presence is requested by the Fire Lord," he says, keeping his head bowed.

Azula smiles. She hopes this meeting is just between her and her father. Like the good old days before Zuko returned with a boatload of angst and drama.

She glances at her reflection in the mirror one more time before heading to the throne room. She bows before the Fire Lord and then stands to speak to her father.

"It's good to see you," she says, attempting to squash her smug smile. Zuko isn't here.

Her father ignores the comment. "There's been some suspicious action in the forests near the prison," he says. "I have more important matters to deal with, so I'd like you to handle it."

She bows. "Of course. You have nothing to worry about."

He waves her away. Azula can barely keep her steps even. She can barely fight the smile growing on her face. Her father entrusts her to take care of this! Not Zuko, the crown prince, the heir - her!

This is her chance to prove that she has what it takes to be the heir. She wipes the smile off her face and starts thinking. Action outside the prison. A distraction, perhaps? Set to draw attention away from something else? Like a prison break?

Or is it just some kids messing around?

Azula doesn't want to take any chances. She decides to cover both options. If there are kids in the forest, Mai and Ty Lee can take care of it. If there's a potential prison break, she's going to stop it herself.

She would take Zuko with her (he may be weak emotionally, but he is still a decent fighter) but she A) doesn't want him to get involved and potentially take credit for her work and B) doesn't trust him. She has a feeling whatever is tearing him apart has something to do with the Avatar and she doesn't want him anywhere near the Avatar.

She sends guards to fetch Mai and Ty Lee and prepares herself. This is her moment. She's going to show her father that she's the rightful heir. She's his right hand man. Not Zuko.


	32. B2C16: The Prison Break: Part 2

**Disclaimer:** All rights belong to Nickelodeon, Bryan Konietzko, Michael Dante DiMartino, and all the men and women that created the A:TLA show, books, and comics. I take no credit, and I do not mean to break any copyright rules. This is simply a work of fiction made for enjoyment. No money is being made. The lyrics are from the song "Hey Brother" by Avicii

**Rating**: General Audiences. Warning: some scenes contain dark themes and minor violence

**Author's Note: **Surprise! Early update! I hope you enjoy reading this book finale as much as I enjoyed writing it, and I'll see you back on Thursday with the beginning of Book 3 :)

* * *

**Chapter 16 - The Prison Break: Part 2 **

_Hey brother_

_There's an endless road to rediscover_

_Hey sister_

_Do you still believe in love, I wonder?_

_Oh, and if the sky is falling down_

_There's nothing in this world I wouldn't do_

_What if I'm far from home?_

_Oh brother I will hear you call_

_What if I lose it all?_

_Oh sister I will help you out_

_And if the sky is falling down_

_There's nothing in this world I wouldn't do_

"The firecrackers are making a trail," Mai says, nudging at a burned husk with her toe. "We should follow them."

"It won't lead us to whoever set them off," Ty Lee says. "These are the newest ones. Whoever set them off ran in a different direction."

"It might not lead us to whoever set them off, but it might lead us to their origin." Mai starts walking, her eyes roving the ground for the tell-tale scorch marks. "If we're lucky, they left someone or something behind that will identify them."

"That's a good idea!" Ty Lee bounds ahead. She reaches down and holds one up in the air. "I found another one!"

The two girls follow the trail for a while. When they finally reach the last piece, they find themselves on a little pebbly beach in a hidden cove.

"There's nothing here!" Ty Lee exclaims, throwing a charred firecracker piece. "Just an old fishing boat."

Mai gets a tiny smile on her face. "Not just a fishing boat," she corrects. "This is an escape route. Look."

She steps into the boat and pulls out a bag of supplies from under a bench, holding it aloft so Ty Lee can see.

Ty Lee's eyes grow wide. "So the firecrackers were a distraction! Do you think they're attempting a prison break?"

Mai shrugs. "What they're trying to do isn't important. What is important is that they're going to be unsuccessful."

She steps back out onto the beach. "Come help me sink this boat."

The two girls push it off the beach and into the water. Then they start picking up stones on the beach and throwing them in. As the rocks pile in the bottom the little boat begins taking on water. Finally it's barely visible at the waterline.

"Now what?" Ty Lee asks, wiping her hands off on her tunic.

"Now we wait. When they come back to try and escape, we'll be waiting for them."

* * *

"Right through this door."

The Fire Nation guard unlocks an old wooden door and pushes it open. Suki pushes Sokka through, having to resist the urge to cover her nose. The room they've entered is dry and smells like it hasn't been aired out in a hundred years. From the looks of the cells hewn into the rocky mountain, it hasn't.

"Third cell on the right. That's where we keep our last Waterbender. She's a tricky one. But she's not going anywhere."

Sokka's hope soars as Suki escorts him past the cell. They pause and he peers through the darkness and sees a figure lying on a bench.

The guard hits his sword against the concrete. "Hey, you've got some visitors," he calls in. "Another Waterbender. One closer to your age this time."

The figure moves. Sokka watches, his throat closed up, as Katara's face is illuminated in the dim lighting. Her eyes grow wide when she sees him. He winks at her, trying to convey with the gesture that he has a plan.

The guard turns around to unlock the next cell. Suki releases Sokka and then kicks out the guard's knees. He falls and she punches him hard enough to knock him out. Sokka unties his own bonds and then grabs the keys from the guard.

Katara waits impatiently by the door. As soon as it's unlocked she bursts out and hugs Sokka tightly. He returns the embrace, joyful beyond words. Their quest wasn't for nothing. Katara is here, alive, and in relatively good health. All they have to do is escape the prison now. In her arms, that doesn't sound like such a difficult task after all.

"I'm so glad you're alive," Katara says, wiping her eyes. "I tried to come looking for you, but…"

"It's okay," Sokka assures her. "What matters is that we're here together now."

Suki picks up the guard's sword. "I don't want to cut your meeting short, but we still have to escape." She smiles at Katara and bows quickly. "I'm Suki, by the way."

"Katara."

Suki takes a water pouch from around her body and offers it to her. "There's not much here, but hopefully it will help. We're going to try and scale as many levels undetected as possible, but eventually they're going to notice."

Katara nods. "I know the best path."

"They let you out of your cell?" Sokka asks.

Katara shakes her head. "I've tried breaking out two times already."

"Well, let's hope the third time works," Suki responds. She holds a fan in one hand and the torch in the other. Sokka holds his boomerang and his bludgeon. And Katara has one hand on the cap of the water pouch, ready to react at a moment's notice.

They begin their ascent. The other prisoners watch apathetically. The first two prison break attempts were interesting, but now they're just getting tiresome. Katara leads the way through the maze of cells. As they pass more prisoners, Sokka wonders what all these people did to deserve being here. How many of them are actually dangerous criminals? And how many are like Katara, innocent people who got on the wrong side of the Fire Nation?

There's no way of knowing so they just keep pressing on. Suki knocks out the first guard they encounter with a series of precise movements. A second guard hears the commotion and comes running. Sokka prepares himself.

"Don't waste your water on just one guard," he tells Katara. "I've got this."

Katara is already stepping forward to intersect the man. "Don't worry," she calls back. "I don't need my bending."

She blocks the first punch by the man and twists his arm to her side, using his momentum to throw him against the wall. He stumbles to his feet again and tries to knock her off balance. She sidesteps him and smashes her palm against the center of his chest. A loud groan comes from him and he crumbles. She finishes the job with a swift kick.

Suki smiles. "So you can fight. Good. Maybe we're not as screwed as I thought."

Sokka stares with an open mouth. "Wha-Why-Where did you learn that?"

The glow of satisfaction on her face fades quickly. She turns away and continues walking. After a moment, she quietly says, "From the prince of the Fire Nation."

Sokka remembers the commander on Whale Tail Island telling him and Suki that he had seen Katara with the prince of the Fire Nation. She was his bodyguard, he said. Sokka wants to know how she went from being the prince's bodyguard to being locked up deep under a mountain, but he knows now isn't the time for story telling. They'll have plenty of time after they escape.

They continue working their way through the prison. More and more guards come running. An alarm goes off. The three of them fight their hardest. Sokka's boomerang is flying like crazy, bouncing off walls and men alike. His club is swinging wildly. Suki is twirling and jumping, each sharp and elegant movement signaling a painful blow to the guards who are unfortunate enough to be on duty tonight. Katara is also fighting hand-to-hand. At some point she picked up a spear from a fallen guard and swings it around like a staff, keeping the guards at bay.

When they finally clear the hall, they're all sweating. Katara collects the sweat and creates a ball of water with it. Suki had used the torch to swing at a guard and it had fallen on the ground and been extinguished, leaving the corridor almost completely pitch-black.

"We're almost at the exit," Katara promises. "We just have to go a little further up this tunnel, turn right, and then the entrance is on the left."

A brilliant blue light suddenly flares up in the direction Katara had pointed. They all cover their eyes and a cold voice says, "Oh, you mean this tunnel?"

As their eyes adjust to the light, they see the silhouette of a girl standing in the middle of the tunnel, a ball of blue flames in her hand. She's smiling cruelly. Sokka notices almost instantly how young she is - she can't be older than them. Probably younger.

"Yeah, that tunnel!" Sokka says, turning to humor like he always does when he's actually terrified. "Thanks for giving us some light! We owe you one."

In the corner of his eyes, he sees Suki shaking her head slowly. Even she looks scared. That's how Sokka knows this is serious.

The girl with the fire laughs. "I'm the light at the end of the tunnel, all right - the tunnel of death."

And then she sends a wave of fire roaring down the tunnel, straight towards them.

* * *

Zuko runs through the palace, searching for the guard who just changed shifts out of the throne room. Azula and the girls were already gone by the time he had started looking for them, but maybe the guard heard something.

He finds him in the armory, hanging up his uniform. As soon as the guard catches sight of him, he bows deeply.

"How may I be of service to you, your Highness?" he asks.

"I need to know where my sister went," Zuko says.

The guard darts his eyes around. "I, uh- I don't know, sir. I just finished my shift in the throne room."

"I know. My sister was in there with my father. I need to know where she went afterwards."

The guard presses his lips together. "I'm sorry, Prince Zuko. I can't help you."

Zuko steps closer. The guard's eyes widen.

"Let's try this again. I am the crown prince of the Fire Nation, and I want to know where my sister went. We have...something to discuss."

The guard finally caves. His face breaks and he stares at the floor while he speaks. "There were reports of a disturbance in the forest by the prison. Your father sent the princess to see what was happening."

Zuko's mind instantly runs through the possibilities. He can't understand why his father would send Azula and not him. He's the crown prince! Why doesn't his father trust him?

Unless...unless there's something his father doesn't want him knowing about. In which case Zuko has to find out.

"You have been most useful," he tells the guard.

The guard looks terrified. "Please, sir. I need this job. I have a family to support."

Zuko waves his hand. "This is between us."

"Thank you, sir!"

But Zuko is already out the door.

* * *

Katara steadies herself right in the way of the wall of flame and uses her ball of water to create a wave that douses the fire. Then she summons the water back and assumes a defense position.

She's hated Azula since the moment she met her. Now she finally has the chance to stand up to her.

Azula smirks and takes a few steps closer. "Ooh, a real challenge. I've never fought a Waterbender before. Oh, wait - that's because you're the last one."

Katara sees Sokka moving out of the corner of her eye. She waves him back. "This is my fight," she tells him. "Azula is too dangerous."

"You may be strong, Avatar, but you're not strong enough to beat me. You weren't even strong enough to beat my pathetic brother."

Katara's eyes narrow. "I never fought your brother for real. If I had, I would have beaten him."

"Then do tell, how did you end up here? Don't tell me he tricked you. My brother is far too weak to use manipulation."

Katara is silent, staring the other girl down. After a moment, Azula's eyes widen.

"Oh. He _did_ trick you then. I'm honestly shocked. Didn't know he had it in him." Azula smiles widely. "Perhaps I misjudged him. Please, tell me how he did it. I'm actually quite curious."

"You're just stalling for time," Katara accuses. "You won't trick me."

"Me? Stalling for time? I have all the time in the world. I'm not the one breaking out of prison. I can fight you now or tomorrow or next week - it's all the same to me. You're the only one who stands to lose as time passes."

Katara straightens up. "Fine. I guess I'll have to start this fight."

She spins and sends the water shooting towards Azula, turning into thick ice spears as they fly through the air. Azula counters with well-aimed fireballs that explode on impact with the spears. She sends a whip of fire hurtling towards Katara. Katara throws up a shield of ice to block the ribbon of flames.

"It's a shame you aren't on our side," Azula says. "We could use bold fighters like you. What a waste of potential."

"It's a shame that you're evil," Katara shoots back. "You're wasting your power."

"I don't see how expanding my power is wasting it." Azula sends more fire. Katara counters with more water. Blue flames and blue waves clash and fizzle into steam. Katara is already tired from fighting off the other soldiers. Azula is fresh and aggressive. Katara is weak from the rationed prison food. Azula is well-fed and nourished. But Katara is fighting for her freedom and Azula is fighting for enjoyment.

Katara is fierce. She doesn't think she's ever fought this well before. All her movements are clean and precise. She bends without thinking; she bends by feeling. In her mind, she discovers a tranquil state that allows her to fight without emotion getting in the way. A part of her can tell that Azula's excitement at the prospect of a good fight is starting to fade and she's beginning to get frustrated that Katara is fending her off so successfully. That's the problem with people who grow up getting everything they want: they don't know how to handle it when things don't go their way.

But as the fight wears on Katara begins to lose more and more water. Azula's flames get hotter and hotter. They inch closer to Katara - and to Sokka and Suki, who have pressed themselves against the wall behind her, watching in terrified anticipation.

Finally, as Katara turns and jumps to send a water whip, she's shocked that nothing happens. Her water is gone. She desperately shakes the flask for more, but there's nothing. The air is dry. All of her sweat has been used up. There's no source of water here. Nothing for Katara to tap into. And it's not a full moon, so she can't even use bloodbending as a last resort.

Azula realizes this and grins victoriously. "That was a good fight, Avatar. But it looks like you need to master more elements before you're ready to fight me for real."

Katara glances around desperately. There has to be something. Anything. She's not giving up this quickly.

"Katara! Here!"

She turns around and sees Sokka holding up a water flask he'd scavenged from an unconscious guard. He throws it and she summons the water out of it mid air. She turns back to Azula, streaming the water threatening around her body.

"I'm not going down so easily," she warns.

Azula sighs. "Alright, then. We do this the hard way. It's more fun, anyway."

She raises her arms, hands full of blue flames. She's just about to attack when a voice calls out behind her.

"Wait!"

Azula lowers her arms and turns around incredulously. Katara also loosens her stance immediately, although she doesn't drop the water.

A face appears from the tunnel behind Azula. Katara feels like the wind has been knocked out of her lungs. She feels both violent rage and a deep sadness. The two conflicting emotions collide inside of her and she feels tears sting at her eyes.

"Zuko?" she calls out softly, her voice mysteriously disappearing.

Azula grins triumphantly. "Well, look who came to join the fight. It's almost over already, but I expect no less from you."

Zuko steps closer. He's staring at Katara. She can't stop staring at him either. Too many feelings are bubbling up. She wants nothing more than to whip all her water at him right now, to demand to know how he could betray her, to ask if he's happy now with his wretched life. But she's frozen.

He finally shifts his gaze from Katara to his sister. "What's going on here?" he demands.

"What does it look like? The Avatar and her little friends are making a prison break. I'm stopping them. I figured you came to claim last-minute credit, but I'm not telling Father anything for you this time. This is my victory."

Zuko looks back at Katara. Through her red haze of anger, she's surprised to see that he looks troubled. Almost...conflicted.

"Where are Ty Lee and Mai?" he asks.

Azula waves absently. "I didn't need them. They're off chasing another lead. This is my moment. You can stay and watch how a real Firebender takes down their opponent. The Avatar told me how you manipulated her instead of fighting her. Normally I'd say that's cheating, but I'm actually quite impressed with you."

Zuko's mouth opens and then closes. He looks between the two of them again.

Katara wants to have hope in him. She really does. But she can't unsee his face as his guards dragged her away. She can't unhear the emotionless tone in his words as he explained that he was betraying her.

He had to make the decision between her and his family before. He chose his throne. Why would he change his mind now?

She remembers Iroh making her promise to give Zuko a second chance if the opportunity came up. Is this the moment he was referring to? Katara doesn't want to look foolish calling out to him for help. And she knows Zuko is too far gone now. He's not just going to change his mind after sacrificing everything for his Fire Nation life. Especially not with Azula here.

But she promised Iroh. For Iroh's sake. And after all the kindness Iroh showed her, she has to keep her promise.

"Zuko?" she calls out. "It's not too late to make the right decision. We could really use your help right now... _I_ could really use your help right now."

Azula looks between the two of them with a confused expression. "What's going on here? Zuko?"

He doesn't say anything. Katara isn't surprised. She expected nothing less. Somehow it's still disappointing. A tiny part of her had hoped that the boy who had watched fireworks and looked at the stars with her would find his way back to the surface. But the waters of familial politics are too deep. The boy she had feelings for drowned a long time ago.

She's not sure what feeling is stronger - sadness for Iroh, who still believes in that boy, or anger that he pretended for so long, that he lied to her and manipulated her for so long. Anger that he's still pretending, even when he's obviously conflicted and miserable.

But that's not the issue at hand anymore. Katara has bigger problems. Like the people who actually care about her enough to put their lives and freedom at risk to help her. Those are the people who are worth her time.

Katara turns to Sokka and Suki. "I'll distract them for as long as I can. You guys run."

Sokka's eyes widen. "No. We came here to rescue you. We're not leaving you behind."

She shakes her head. She can feel the tears pooling over her eyes and dripping down her cheeks. It's not fair. She just got her brother back only to be separated again. But she has to look after him. And she can save him, at least this time.

"You have to. Otherwise we're all going to be imprisoned."

Sokka reaches his hand out half-heartedly. "But I just found you!"

"And you'll find me again. I believe it." Katara glances over to Suki, who has a hardened warrior's expression. "Take care of him for me."

Suki nods. "You're one of the bravest people I've ever met," she says.

"Are you guys done saying goodbye now? I'd like to get back to the fight," Azula calls out. Katara turns, wipes away her tears with the back of her hand, and repositions herself to fight.

"You want to fight?" she calls out. "Then let's fight."

Azula raises her hands to summon flames. Katara gets her water ready. Sokka and Suki ready themselves to run. And suddenly Azula is blasted into the wall. She hits the ground and then starts slowly pushing herself back up.

"Now, Katara!"

She doesn't even think. She whips her water Azula's way and imprisons the girl in a block of ice.

Everything grows still. Katara finally has time to process what had happened. She looks up in shock at Zuko, whose arms are still outstretched, pointed at his sister. He drops them and makes eye contact with Katara. There's a new kind of conflict in his eyes.

All of her anger melts away instantly. All the negative feelings towards him are banished. Just a few seconds ago she had been prepared to sacrifice herself so that her brother and Suki could go free. Now she doesn't have to make that choice. Now there's no one standing in her way to freedom - at least, no one that she can't defeat.

And a part of her is still incredulous that this is actually happening. She doesn't understand it, but it feels right. It feels like it was meant to happen. Maybe the boy she cares about is still there - buried deep, but still alive.

She breaks into a relieved smile. "Zuko, you - you- "

He stares at the ice block surrounding his sister. "What have I done?" he asks.

Katara walks up and stands in front of him. "You did what was right," she says. "Iroh would be proud. He always knew you had it in you."

"You didn't." His gaze bores into her.

She looks at the Azula ice block to avoid his eyes. She's shocked to see that the ice is already starting to melt - and at an alarming pace.

She turns back to Sokka and Suki. "We have to go! Azula is going to be free soon!"

They approach cautiously, looking suspiciously at Zuko. Katara waves them on. "You remember my directions? I'll be right behind you."

"We're not leaving without you," Sokka says.

She nods. "I'm right behind you," she promises. She watches them leave and then she turns back to Zuko. "I know what you've just sacrificed by helping me."

He shakes his head. "You have no idea."

She swallows. These next words are hard to get out. "Zuko...you can come with us. You'd be a powerful ally to have. And you don't belong here. Not with your sister and father."

He shakes his head again. "You're wrong." His voice is rough, raspy. "I don't know what I'm doing. I don't know where I belong. But it's not with you. Not after what I did to you."

Katara sighs. If this is hard for her, it must be even harder for him. "I'm giving you a second chance, Zuko. A fresh start."

"Fresh starts don't exist. Look me in the eyes and tell me you can pretend that nothing happened. Look at me!"

Katara looks away. She feels shame burn into her cheeks. She was always known for her compassion, for her amazing capacity to forgive. But she also knows how deeply he hurt her. If there's one thing she's learned since her parents died, and especially here in the prison, it's how vast her capacity for anger and bitterness is, as well. The words coming out of her mouth sound rehearsed, and Zuko knows it. She's not inviting him along because she wants him along; she's inviting him because she made a promise to Iroh and because a small part of her is desperately nostalgic for those weeks aboard the ship.

"You can't," Zuko continues. "I understand. I've been miserable since I've been back here. I can't stop thinking about what I did. I don't know the difference between what's right and wrong. All I know is that everything I do seems to be wrong."

"You did one thing right. You helped me. That's a start. And it'll be hard, but I - I'm willing to help you learn." The words taste like acid in her mouth. They aren't lies, but she'd be lying if she said she actually wanted to.

He shakes his head. "No, Katara. I need to figure it out on my own. This isn't something you can help me with. It's a journey I have to make myself."

The ice black starts moving. Azula's palms are red-hot, burning quickly through the melting ice. Any second now she'll be free.

"Go," Zuko says. "I'll hold her off, give you as much time as I can."

"Zuko - "

The ice block shatters. Azula starts to crawl to her feet.

"Go!"

Katara makes eye contact with him one more time. The words burst out before she even realizes what she's saying. "I forgive you, Zuko."

Then she runs. She runs out of the prison and meets up with Sokka and Suki and they run. She doesn't think about Zuko. She doesn't think about her feelings. She doesn't process all that's happened. She just runs, following her brother through the forest and away from the horrible prison that has taken so much from her.

* * *

Azula paces back and forth in front of Zuko. He's sitting on the ground, slumped against the wall of the corridor, his clothes still steaming from her latest fireball. She had beaten him again. If he's being honest, his heart wasn't in the fight. He's tired of fighting. Fighting himself, fighting Azula, fighting Mai, fighting his father - fighting everyone around him.

"I don't understand," Azula says. "What is going on with you? Why would you betray the Fire Nation? Why would you betray me? Why would you betray Father?"

Zuko doesn't respond. He just watches her with his tired eyes.

"Why would you capture the Avatar just to let her go again? You worked for years to get everything you wanted, and now you just throw it away? How could you be so stupid?"

"I didn't know what I wanted when I captured the Avatar," he admits.

"That explains why you've been so mopey. But nothing explains why you'd be dumb enough to betray the Fire Nation. You should know there's only one way this can end."

He knows. She'll take him to their father. He'll have to confess his crimes. And then his father will do what he had planned to do before their mother had stepped in. What his father had failed to do three years ago.

Zuko has accepted it. Anything to make this suffering end. He wasn't lying when he told Katara that his place wasn't with her. He doesn't belong anywhere. He'll always be a banished prince, an exile, an outsider. Not even his own family accepts him. He hurt all the people who cared about him. He can't escape this guilt that's eating him alive.

Azula regards him for a long moment. "I'm not sure if you're being really brave right now or just pathetic."

He sighs. "Are you going to stand there talking all night or can we just get on with this?"

His sister narrows her eyes. "No," she snaps. "You're not going anywhere until you start giving me answers."

"Why do you care so much?"

"Because you're my brother and you betrayed me!" Azula takes a deep breath. "You owe me answers at the very least. The sooner you answer them the sooner you can meet your fate."

Zuko knows there's no way of getting out of this. He pushes himself into a more comfortable position. "Fine. What do you want to know?"

"How did you capture the Avatar? She told me you manipulated her. I want to know how."

The memory sends a shooting pain through his chest. He can still the look of pure betrayal on Katara's face. He doesn't know if he'll ever be able to get that image out of his mind.

"I didn't know she was the Avatar when we first met. We found her wandering in the South Pole with no memories. I thought she might be able to help us find the Avatar so I let her stay on board. She developed feelings for me. One day she had a vision and realized that she was the Avatar. She made the mistake of telling me. Then I betrayed her trust and tied her up before she realized what was happening."

Azula laughs. Zuko's mouth tastes bitter.

"Alright, I'm a little impressed, brother. But tell me this: why did you let her go? You didn't grow feelings towards her, right?"

He doesn't answer. Azula stares at him in shock.

"Well. If Mai wasn't going to kill you before, she definitely is going to now. Maybe I don't even need to bother taking you to Father."

Zuko feels doubly bad now. He never meant for Mai to know. It will only hurt her. Another person to add to his growing list.

Azula stomps her foot. "Say something! For the past few weeks all you've been doing is complaining, but now that I actually want to talk to you, you're silent?"

He makes eye contact with her. Deep down, beneath her outer frustrated expression, and the next layer of anger, and all the other layers that make Azula Azula, he can sense that she's also hurt. No one betrays Azula. Not since their mother.

"You wouldn't understand," he finally says.

"Why? Because I'm a monster?" Azula rolls her eyes. "Whatever. I give up." She turns to the front of the corridor. "Guards!"

This is it. Zuko's last moments before he faces punishment for his crimes. He's almost relieved.

"You know," Azula says as the sound of guards' footsteps echo through the mountain. "I've changed my mind. I'm not taking you to Father."

"You're not?"

She smiles emotionlessly. "Call me merciful. You're my brother. I don't want you dead. At least not yet. I might have further use for you."

He doesn't like the sound of that. The guards enter and Azula instructs them to bind him.

"Take him to Boiling Rock," she instructs. "Tell the warden that he's a special prisoner. And give him my regards."

She stands with her arms crossed over her chest, a smug smile on her face as he's dragged away.

* * *

"You have an escape plan, right?" Katara says as they run.

"There's a little hidden cove up here," Sokka explains in between breaths. "We have a ship and supplies. We can sail to the Earth Kingdom and then blend in there."

"Right this way!" Suki calls. They burst out of the treeline and into the cove - only to slam to a halt.

Two girls stand on the beach. One, with two buns high on her head, has her arms crossed over her chest. The other girl, with a long braid, backflips their way.

"Finally," the first girl drawls. "We've been waiting here all night."

"Who are you?" Suki demands.

"I'm Ty Lee!" the girl with the braid says. "And that's my friend Mai. We're here to keep you from escaping!"

Katara can see Sokka glancing around, trying to get a glimpse behind the first girl.

"Oh, don't worry. We sank your ship. There's no point in trying to fight us, although I imagine you will anyway."

Sokka glances over at her. "What do we do now?" he asks.

"You're the plan expert!" Katara looks around but doesn't see anything. She can use the water to fight the girls, but what's the point? They have no ship, no supplies, and nowhere to go. They're stranded.

Suddenly a huge gust of wind washes over them. The backflipping girl goes rolling towards the water. A violent tremor runs through the ground as something heavy lands in front of them.

Katara uncovers her eyes to see a large animal standing between them and the Fire Nation girls. A figure sitting on the neck of the beast leans over the side and grins at them in the moonlight.

"Need a ride?" he asks. "Climb on!"

"Who are you?" Sokka asks.

"I'm Aang! And this is my flying bison, Appa. We're here to help the Avatar!"

Katara doesn't even hesitate. Whatever happens, their situation can't get worse. She runs and climbs up the beast's leg. Suki follows immediately after. Sokka glances distrustfully at the kid and animal before reluctantly following.

The two Fire Nation girls start climbing the bison. Katara summons a wave to push them off.

"Appa, yip yip!" the kid calls out. The flying bison rises and they take off, flying towards the unknown.

**End BOOK TWO. To be continued in BOOK THREE: The Blind Bandit**


	33. B3C1: A New Adventure

**Disclaimer:** All rights belong to Nickelodeon, Bryan Konietzko, Michael Dante DiMartino, and all the men and women that created the A:TLA show, books, and comics. I take no credit, and I do not mean to break any copyright rules. This is simply a work of fiction made for enjoyment. No money is being made. The lyrics are from the song "Paradise" by Coldplay

**Rating**: General Audiences. Warning: some scenes contain dark themes and minor violence

**Author's Note: **Book 3! We're 2/5 of the way through, folks. This book focuses on Katara and Zuko recovering from the events of the first two books individually, as well as them fully realizing their destinies. Happy reading!

* * *

**BOOK 3: The Blind Bandit**

Water. Fire. Earth. Air.

Long ago, the four nations lived together in harmony. Then everything changed when the Fire Nation attacked.

Only the Avatar, the master of all four elements, could stop them. But when the world needed her most, she vanished. A hundred years passed and a new Avatar was discovered, a Waterbender named Katara. Although her Waterbending skills are great, she still has to master the other three elements before she's ready to save anyone.

**Chapter 1 - A New Adventure **

_When she was just a girl_

_She expected the world_

_But it flew away from her reach_

_And the bullets catch in her teeth_

_Life goes on, it gets so heavy_

_The wheel breaks the butterfly_

_Every tear a waterfall_

_In the night the stormy night she'll close her eyes_

_In the night the stormy night away she'd fly_

When the Fire Nation is far below them, hidden by the dark, nighttime clouds, Katara finally lets herself release all her pent up emotions.

Everything that she hadn't properly processed and dealt with comes up to the surface. Starting from waking up in the ice.

The past few months she'd learned that her whole family except for her brother had died. She'd grown close to Zuko, only for him to betray her. She'd grown close to Iroh, only for him to leave. She'd made a connection with Hama, only for her to turn on her. She'd learnt that she was the Avatar and that her destiny was to keep the entire world in balance. She'd been locked up in prison and taunted by guards and humiliated by the way they treated her and she'd experienced the high and lows of attempting to break out, only to be stopped. The Fire Lord himself had tried to manipulate her. She'd finally escaped, having to leave behind a person she cares about - even if their relationship is very complicated now.

It just all comes out. She leans into Sokka's side and cries. Through it all, she still has him. She can't imagine what she would do without him. He's the last tether to her old life, the only person who truly knows and understands her. He's her best friend, partner in crime, and confidant. He's her brother.

When she finally wipes the last of tears away and sits up, the boy, Aang, climbs from the neck of the bison and comes to sit on the saddle with them.

"Are you all right?" he asks her.

She nods. "It's been a tough couple of months."

Sokka crosses his arms. "All right. I've got a lot of questions," he declares. "Starting with, who are you?"

The kid smiles. "I already told you! I'm Aang! And this is my flying bison, Appa. But you haven't told me your names yet."

"I'm Katara. This is Sokka and Suki."

Sokka doesn't look satisfied. "Where did you come from? And how did you know about us?"

The kid points to the big blue arrow tattooed on his bald head. "I'm an Airbender. I come from the Air Nomads. Usually I live with the monks but my teacher told me to go to the Fire Nation to help the Avatar. He got a note signed with a White Lotus."

Katara's eyes widen. "A White Lotus?"

"Exactly!"

Sokka and Suki exchange looks before turning back to her. "You know what the White Lotus is?"

"It's a special tile in the game Pai Sho. A personal favorite of someone I know. He told me that he couldn't rescue me from prison but that he would help as much as he could. He must have sent for Aang."

"He sent for us, too," Suki says. "Sokka received a letter in our village telling us about you. It was also signed with a White Lotus."

Katara feels warmer on the inside. Iroh hadn't let her down after all. She's glad she didn't let him down, either.

"Who exactly is it?" Sokka asks.

"His name is Iroh."

Suki's eyes widen. "Iroh? As in General Iroh? The mighty Fire Nation general? Brother to the Fire Lord?"

Katara nods. "That's him. But he just prefers Iroh. Or Uncle Iroh."

Suki and Aang stare at her in shock. Sokka just looks confused.

"Well I don't know who that guy is, but I for one am thankful."

Aang glances around at them. "So, which one of you is the Avatar?" he asks.

Sokka shakes his head. "I'm sorry, Aang. No one knows who the Avatar is or where they are. We were just rescuing Katara from prison."

"Actually…" Katara begins. Sokka turns to her slowly. "I'm the Avatar."

Aang bows. "It's an honor to meet you," he says. "We've been awaiting your presence for a century. May I ask what took you so long? And how you appear so young?"

"You're the what now?" Sokka spits out.

Suki pushes Sokka back gently. "Maybe you should tell us the whole story, from the very beginning," she advises. "We have time."

"I woke up from the ice with almost no memories. Zuko - Prince Zuko, from the Fire Nation - found me. He offered to help me try to find my village. When we found what remained of it, I remembered its destruction. But I thought everyone was dead. I thought I was the only survivor. Zuko said I could stay on the ship until I found someplace to stay, so I did. Zuko and I trained together and eventually we grew close. I also became friends with his uncle, Iroh. My memories slowly came back.

"We traveled from the South Pole to an Earth Kingdom village to repair the ship from a kraken attack and to restock up on supplies. Then we went to Whale Tail Island."

"You weren't on Kyoshi Island by any chance, were you?" Suki asks.

Katara shakes her head. "Zuko said that because of the war Kyoshi Island was a threat. He said it was best to avoid going there."

Suki sits back with a smug smile. Sokka groans.

"We were so close," he laments.

"So what happened on Whale Tail Island?" Suki questions. "Sokka and I went there while we were looking for you. We spoke to Commander Ju-Long and he said you were there with the prince as his bodyguard."

Katara nods. "That was my cover story. We were on Whale Tail Island for one night."

Her voice trails off. She remembers laying on a blanket on the deck of the ship, tucked into Zuko's side while fireworks exploded overheard. The memory brings an actual ache to her chest. Everything was so much simpler back then, back before she knew she was the Avatar and Zuko betrayed her.

"After Whale Tail Island we set sail again, towards the Earth Kingdoms. I had a dream of the day the Southern Water Tribes were attacked, and I realized that Sokka could have survived, too. I asked Zuko if we could go back and look for him. He agreed on the condition that I had to leave the ship when he found him."

"I thought you two were friends," Sokka says. "Why would he make you leave?"

Katara turns and stares out at the night sky passing them by. "We were more than friends," she admits. "And we were less than friends. He had a mission to complete and I was becoming a distraction. He wanted to help me but I couldn't stay." She turns back. "Anyway, there was a huge hurricane that threatened to destroy the entire ship. I went out and used my bending powers to save the ship. But my waterbending wasn't enough. I needed to redirect the lightning in the sky and lessen the wind and control the waves. I let instinct take over and I entered what I now know is the Avatar state."

Aang, Sokka, and Suki are all listening with wide eyes. Katara continues.

"I managed to save us from the storm. It took all my energy. When I went to sleep, I had a vision where the other Avatars from the past visited me and told me that I was the Avatar. I was scared and I was excited. I didn't know what to think."

"So how did you end up in prison?" Suki asks.

Katara draws her knees up to her chest. "I confided it to Zuko. I needed to talk to someone about it. Then he betrayed me and locked me up and took me to the Fire Nation."

"He betrayed you?" Sokka repeats, wide-eyed. "But...how could he do that?"

"Because he's Fire Nation," Aang says with a scowl. "They can't be trusted. All they care about is power."

She's not sure why, but she feels personally attacked. "You guys don't understand," she says. "He was banished from the Fire Nation. The only way he could ever return is by finding and capturing the Avatar."

"You're okay with what he did?"

Katara sighs. "No. Yes. I don't know. I was really mad at him for a long time. It was a horrible thing to do. But he's suffered so much. And in the end, he made the right choice. He turned against his own sister to help us escape. And we just left him there."

"If he's the prince then he should be fine," Aang points out.

She shakes her head. "No. His family is cruel. His father murdered his grandfather and banished his mother for it. When Zuko stood up for innocent lives in a war meeting, his father burned his face and banished him. His sister is a psychopath." Katara looks back in the direction of the Fire Nation. "I'm worried about what they'll do to him."

Suki reaches over and lays a hand on Katara's leg. "We can't obsess over what happened. He made a decision and was willing to accept the consequences of it. Now we have to move on."

She's right. It's just hard for Katara to accept. She can't imagine him locked in a dark prison cell or worse. She's still not sure how she feels about what he did to her, but his actions of fighting off his sister so that she and Sokka and Suki could escape really made a big impact on her. All the good in him that she saw before was on display. Zuko said he didn't know the difference between right and wrong but she knows that deep down, he does know. He just has to fight the instincts ingrained into him by his father and sister.

The whole situation is just so sad. He finally made the right decision, but it was too late. What if he never gets the chance to follow the right path again? What if he's locked up forever or executed because of his treason?

Worse, what if they manage to brainwash him into becoming like them again?

Katara knows her feelings are also mixed because he was the first person she's ever had real feelings for. She still looks fondly back at the few good moments they had together. That's what makes the entire betrayal so hard to stomach. And no matter how many good memories they have, they're tarnished by the bad ones.

"So what happens now?" Suki asks. She turns to Aang. "Where are we going?"

"Appa is flying us to the Western Air Temple. The Air Nomads abandoned it when the war first broke out because of its proximity to the Fire Nation, but it should be safe for one night. Then we can go wherever the Avatar wants." He turns his young eyes to Katara. "I'm not just here to rescue you from the Fire Nation. I want to help you restore balance to the world."

Saving the world is the last thing on Katara's mind right now. She wants to sleep for a day straight, eat some real food, take a bath, and change into fresh clothes. She needs to regenerate before she's ready to take on the task of saving the world.

"Let's get through tonight first," she suggests.

Aang nods. "You can sleep on Appa. He'll land softly. There's no need to stay awake any longer. We know the way."

"I think that's a great idea," Sokka agrees. "I think we can all use a good night's sleep."

He curls up and instantly falls asleep. Katara and Suki share a quick smile before following suit. Despite her exhaustion, Katara finds it hard to fall asleep. She can't stop worrying about Zuko. She wonders where he is right now. She keeps picturing Azula's enraged face.

When she finally falls asleep, her dreams are troubled.

* * *

The blinding sunlight burns his eyes. Zuko tries to cover his eyes with a hand but his hands are secured tightly behind his back in chains. He stands on the deck of the ship and squints painfully. He'd been locked up in the hold of the ship all night.

"Come on, move it!" a guard shouts. Zuko lowers his head and follows the other prisoners down the ramp towards land. The water by the ship boils and pops bubbles up. Steam rises high in the air, hiding the rest of the island from sight. Zuko's clothes are already sticking to his skin uncomfortably.

They walk up a winding staircase hewn into the side of the cliff. The higher they climb the cooler the air gets. Zuko finds he can breathe a little better as they ascend above the boiling sea beneath them. His tunic is already damp from the steam and sweat.

They climb further until the reach the top: a massive plateau with twenty foot walls surrounding it. Guards pace the top of the walls, looking down suspiciously.

Zuko's been up on that wall once before. He had accompanied his father on a routine visit here. He'd looked down at the prisoners in disgust. Now he's one of them.

A man wearing a fancier uniform stands at the gate, a scroll in his hand. He observes every prisoner one at a time, marks something in the scroll, and then sends them one direction or the other. The man looks vaguely familiar. Zuko must have seen him on his last visit here.

"Ah, who do we have here?" he says when he sees Zuko. "The crown prince, no less." He glances at his scroll. "I have here marked that you're a special prisoner." He looks back at Zuko. "That's not a good thing here."

Zuko watches him silently. He knows he has no power anymore. He might as well be "Zuko, common thief" here.

"Join that group there," the man orders, pointing to a smaller group of prisoners. Zuko walks that way slowly.

When all the prisoners have been sorted, a guard approaches the front of their group and addresses them.

"All of you here are Firebenders. Firebending is not permitted here under any circumstance. Violators will be thrown in the freezer." Another guard approaches with a stack of clothing. The first guard continues speaking while a third guard unchains their hands.

"There is no escaping this prison. No one has before, and no one ever will. No one is coming to rescue you. You will pass your remaining sentence here. You will follow all of the rules or you will be severely punished. The only special treatment here -" he stares right at Zuko - "is punishment. Am I understood?"

A couple of the prisoners mutter out a "yessir."

The guard raises his voice. "I said, Am I understood?"

"Yessir!"

"Good." He motions to the second guard, who gives them each a small bundle of clothing. "This is your uniform. You will wear it at all times." He picks up a long red strap of cloth. "This is to be tied around your upper arm. Don't lose it."

Another guard escorts them to the cellblock, where they're each assigned a cell. The prison must be overfull because they are shoved into single cells that have two cots inside. Zuko's cellmate is a middle-aged man with swirling tattoos up and down his arms, their continuity broken by scars.

"What are you in here for?" he asks Zuko in a gruff voice after they change into their uniforms. "You're just a kid."

Zuko debates lying, but then decides that everyone is going to figure out who he is eventually. His scar isn't exactly subtle. And even if his scar doesn't give it away, his mannerisms inevitably will.

"Treason," he replies, sitting on his cot. It creaks loudly. He thinks he hears the fabric holding it together tear slightly at the seams.

The man nods knowingly. "I'm surprised they didn't banish you," he says.

"They did," Zuko says bitterly. He lays down on his cot, facing away from the man. "I guess I'm too dangerous to be let loose."

The man grunts. "Aren't we all? The Fire Nation only wants Firebenders that join the army. Anyone else is a threat. That's why I'm here. I refused to join the military. Then I tried to fight them off."

Zuko didn't know that people are forced to join the military. It doesn't surprise him, though.

"So what exactly did you do?" the man presses.

"I helped a prisoner escape. An innocent person."

"That's brave. What's your name, kid?"

"Zuko."

"I'm Shang." Zuko hears a loud groan as the other man lays down on his cot. "I've been here for two years. I know the drill. Be quiet, keep your head down, don't look the guards in the eyes, and don't firebend. You'll be fine. Oh, and don't associate with any prisoners who are nobles. That's a sure fire way to get beat up."

Zuko takes a deep breath and exhales slowly. Shang didn't recognize who he is. If he's been in here for two years, then it makes sense that he's forgotten about the unremarkable prince who disappeared. Only the prisoners who have come here within the last couple of weeks have a good chance of recognizing him, and even then, only the ones within the capital city. Maybe he'll be able to keep a low profile here after all.

But in case someone recognizes him, at least he knows what will happen. He doesn't know who the other nobles here are, but he'll have to keep an eye out. They are the ones who have the best chance of recognizing him.

He closes his eyes and tries to rest his mind. He doesn't know how long he'll have to rest before the guards come and make them do something or go somewhere, but he needs rest.

For the first time in a long time, he isn't plagued by horrible guilt. He sleeps easily.

* * *

When the others fall asleep, Aang regains his seat on Appa's neck. His mind is still spinning from all the stories they'd told him. When his teacher had told him about the note, Aang had jumped at the chance to get out of the Air Temple. He's always been a restless, fun-loving spirit, and being forced into isolation with the rest of his people had been weighing him down. His teacher had always known this.

"You are meant for so much," he'd always been told. "You have an important role to play in the destiny of the world."

Locked up in the Air Temples, that had been hard to believe. Of course, he'd loved training and playing with the other young Airbenders, and he loved his teacher and the other monks very much. But every time he went out flying, he considered flying down to an Earth Kingdom village and not coming back.

Simply put, Aang was very bored.

He's felt more free in the last few hours than he felt in his entire life with the Airbenders. The exhilaration of sneaking into the Fire Nation. The thrill of seeing new places. The excitement of meeting new people. The knowledge that he's now a part of something bigger than himself. His heart feels so full right now.

Of course, he also feels a lot of sympathy for his new companions. It sounds like they've been through a lot. Especially Katara. Aang's always been surrounded by friends and family, safely hidden in the Air Temples with his people. He can't imagine losing everyone he loves and being betrayed.

Katara's story only strengthens his determination to stay with her and help her. She needs to be surrounded by people she can trust. Aang can be that person. He can give her unfaltering support. He'll protect her with his Airbending abilities. Appa will always be there to help them escape trouble if they're in a tight spot. And Aang is sure he knows more about the Avatar than any of the others.

Yes, the adventure ahead of them has many good prospects. Aang can hardly wait. He knows the others don't trust him fully yet, but that's okay. He'll prove to them that he's on their side, that he'll never betray or abandon them.

"This is going to be so much fun, isn't it, boy?" he asks Appa, leaning down to stroke the bison's thick fur. Appa grunts in agreement.

Aang can hardly wait for morning to come and the adventure to truly begin.


	34. B3C2: The Western Air Temple: Part 1

**Disclaimer:** All rights belong to Nickelodeon, Bryan Konietzko, Michael Dante DiMartino, and all the men and women that created the A:TLA show, books, and comics. I take no credit, and I do not mean to break any copyright rules. This is simply a work of fiction made for enjoyment. No money is being made. The lyrics are from the song "Wake Me Up" by Avicii

**Rating**: General Audiences. Warning: some scenes contain dark themes and minor violence

**Author's Note: **I've watched 4 seasons of Game of Thrones in 6 days, five of which I've worked overtime during. But I'm getting some time off work this week thanks to COVID-19 so I've already started on that Zutara Reincarnation AU as well. Hopefully I'll have that written before summer - it's going to be significantly shorter than this story, though long enough in it's own right.

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Western Air Temple: Part 1**

_Feeling my way through the darkness_

_Guided by a beating heart_

_I can't tell where the journey will end_

_But I know where to start_

Katara awakens suddenly. She's not sure why, but something feels different. She sits up on her elbows and looks around. They've landed in a courtyard. She can't see much in the dark, but she can see the vague outline of arched walls around them.

"We're at the Air Temple," a voice says quietly. She turns to see Aang slide down the neck of the bison and onto the saddle. "We'll be safe here for the night."

She stifles a yawn. "Thank you," she says. She looks around and sees that Suki and Sokka are still fast asleep. She turns back to Aang. "Are you going to get some sleep, too?"

He nods. "Here. Follow me."

She follows him as he slides down Appa's leg and onto the ground. Then he ducks under one of Appa's six humongous legs. "You can sleep here," he says. "It's much more comfortable. Appa has really thick and soft fur."

She looks at the spot apprehensively. "He won't crush me when he wakes up?"

Aang shakes his head. "Nope! Not even by accident. He's a really good flying bison."

Katara is too tired to argue. She curls up on another leg. Aang wasn't lying. Appa's fur is warm and soft. She's never been so comfortable in her life. She also feels safe hidden here. She hasn't felt safe in a long time. Not since she was on Zuko's ship.

She falls asleep quickly. This time her sleep is deep and she, mercifully, doesn't dream.

* * *

Zuko is escorted with all the other prisoners out into the courtyard. He notices immediately the different groups of prisoners. A group of men with green armbands stand apart from the others. He assumes they're Earthbenders. The prisoners with red armbands and the other prisoners mingle around a bit more together, but there are still some divisions.

Zuko sees the nobles immediately. They're standing together, not interacting with the others. They're wearing uniforms like everyone else but he can identify them by their posture. They also aren't covered in scars or tattoos and their hair is groomed a bit nicer. Zuko is glad that he has shaggy hair right now.

His cellmate, Shang, catches his eye and waves him over. He's standing with a group of other men and women with battle scars. Zuko reluctantly heads over their way.

"This is my new cellmate, Zuko," Shang tells his group. Zuko cringes at the mention of his name, but no one seems to notice. "This is Yung, Guang, Jie, and Mu. They all ended up here for treason, too."

Guang crosses her arms. "What did you do, pretty boy?"

"I helped a prisoner escape."

She shrugs and turns to Shang. "Doesn't sound that tough to me." She looks at Zuko. "I defied my Fire Nation commander. Blew up my entire ship. We had orders to destroy an Earth Kingdom village because they wouldn't let us use their port." She rolls up her sleeves, revealing burn scars up and down her arms.

Jie steps forward. "I've been here for a decade. Back when Azulon was still Fire Lord, I attempted to assassinate him. Made it almost into the palace before I was caught. Only reason I didn't get executed was because they didn't know I was making an assassination attempt. They just thought I was trying to break into the palace."

"I led protests against the Fire Lord," Mu says. "Started a small rebellion." He motions to the man beside him, Yung. "He was my right hand man."

Zuko is a bit surprised by their stories. He'd never heard of any of those things before. The Fire Nation propaganda goes deeper than he'd realized. He thought he would at least be safe from it, considering how long he'd been away from home, but somehow the lies are being spread across all the nations.

It gives him a bit of hope for the future of his people. Maybe with a good leader, the Fire Nation could be good again.

Then he remembers that Azula is the heir and he loses that hope.

Shang lowers his voice. "We want to make a prison break," he says. "We've been trying to come up with plans for years."

"No one escapes Boiling Rock," Zuko says. "It's the most secure Fire Nation prison."

"It sounds like you have experience breaking people out of prisons," Mu points out.

"And I got caught."

"So you're just going to give up?" Guang shakes her head. "The Fire Nation isn't going to be defeated by just giving up."

Zuko appreciates their attitudes. He really does. But even if he were to successfully break out, he has nowhere to go. Katara may have said that she forgives him, but words and actions are two completely different things. And besides, no one would take her seriously as the Avatar with an enemy prince following her around.

And, honestly, a part of Zuko believes that he belongs here. He made his choice, and now he has to pay the consequences.

"I did my part to help," he says.

"So who exactly was the prisoner that you freed?" Guang asks. "Some great Earth Kingdom war general? A spy with intimate knowledge of the Fire Nation's defenses?"

Zuko decides to tell them the truth. He knows it can't do Katara or him any harm; his father is no doubt keeping the whole thing under wraps to avoid bad publicity, and anyways she's already free. Hopefully far, far away.

"It was the Avatar."

The whole group of rebels is silent for a long moment. They all look at him with disbelief.

"That Avatar? As in the wielder of all four elements?" Yung asks.

Zuko nods.

"No wonder we hadn't heard of him for years," Mu says. "Who knows how long the Fire Nation has had him locked up for."

Zuko decides to not correct the man. He felt safe in admitting the truth about the Avatar, but he doesn't want to give away too many details. They'll all find out in time.

Shang clasps Zuko's arms. "I'll admit, you're tougher than I pegged you for," he says. "The Avatar! Man! Maybe there is hope after all."

Guang is staring at him suspiciously. Zuko has a bad feeling about her. Her eyes seem to bore right through him. He's worried she can read right through him.

"How did you know about the Avatar?" she asks. "That would have been top secret information."

She's good. Zuko will give her that. Maybe too good.

"I know a person who knows a person who works as a guard." He meets her eyes and doesn't blink.

She suddenly shrugs. "Whatever the case, that was bold."

"Bold?" Jie laughs. "That's insane! I'm surprised you weren't executed!"

"Me too." Zuko can still see Azula's face, taunting him one last time.

"_I'm being merciful,"_ she had said. Ha. He knows her better. She has a plan. She was risking a lot by not turning in Zuko. But she's not stupid. She calculated the risk and decided it was worth it. And that worries him.

He doesn't have too much time to think over before the guards start yelling and motioning all the prisoners inside again, this time to a different building.

"What's going on?" Zuko asks.

Mu wraps an arm around his shoulders. "Best part of the day," he says. "Lunch."

Then he laughs gleefully and walks ahead of him.

* * *

A loud, bellowing sound breaks through Katara's sleep. She sits upright and gets a face full of fur. Then she ducks and scrambles out from beneath Appa. Sokka and Suki are in the process of jumping down from Appa's saddle, weapons out and brandished. They nod solemnly at her, ready to face the threat.

"Where's Aang?" she asks, looking around for their newest companion.

He stumbles out from beneath Appa, yawning hard. "What's going on?" he asks casually.

Sokka turns on him immediately. "That's a very good question! I thought you said this place was abandoned."

Aang blinks. "It is."

"Then what is that sound?" Sokka motions behind him. As if on cue, the noise sounds again and a burst of steam cleaves its way through the air.

Aang's eyes widen. "I have no idea," he promises. "I'm going to go check it out."

Katara reaches out towards him. "Aang, wai -"

He' already jumping into the air, his glider spread out behind him. He flies out of sight.

Sokka narrows his eyes. "I don't trust him," he declares. "We should be ready for an attack."

Katara wants to trust Aang. She has a good feeling about him. But after Zuko's betrayal, she doesn't trust her gut instincts anymore. She has to be on guard against everyone. Until Aang proves his loyalty, she has to agree with Sokka.

"Alright. Sokka, keep an eye on that direction. Suki, look west. I have the east covered." She glances back at Appa, not sure if the flying bison will be a threat or not. If Aang is the enemy, then wouldn't Appa be, also?

The flying bison is curled up tightly, sound asleep. Flying half of the night must have exhausted him. Katara hopes he doesn't wake up anytime soon. She's not sure she would be strong enough to fight him off should he turn violent.

Suddenly a small white blur streaks through their little encampment. Appa opens one eye as the blur runs towards him. He opens his mouth and snaps it shut on whatever poor creature had just run in.

A second later, Aang comes crashing into the camp. "Appa, no!" he shouts. "Bad Appa. Open up."

The flying bison groans. Aang points his staff at the animal. "Now, Appa."

The beast finally opens his mouth. Katara can see a shuddering little creature on his tongue. The creature sees Aang and immediately climbs up the boy and perches on his shoulder.

Aang turns to them, smiling brightly. "Look what I found! This little guy must have been left behind when the Air Nomads abandoned this place." He pets the creature. "I think I'm going to call him Momo."

Katara stares at him for a long moment. "What...what is it?"

"It's a winged lemur!"

Sokka crosses his arms. "Did you find the source of the steam?"

Aang's gleeful expression drops. "Oh. I completely forgot about that when I saw Momo. Here, let me go - "

Katara uses a small bit of water to freeze Aang's feet to the ground. He looks at her in shock.

"Just wait, Aang. We need to have a little talk."

He nods, looking quite dejected. Katara feels a bit bad. He's just a kid. This is his first big adventure. But he needs to learn.

"We're really glad you rescued us from the Fire Nation and we're excited to have you with us," she begins. "But we're a team here. And teams work together to solve problems, not just run off alone."

Aang nods once.

"My brother, Sokka, makes really good plans. But his plans won't work unless everyone follows them. We want your support, but we need to know you'll have our backs and stick to the plan. Can we trust you to do that?"

She keeps eye contact with him for a long moment. He nods again. She releases the ice temporarily imprisoning him.

"I'm sorry," he says. "You're right. I promise not to run off again." He stands up straight. "You can trust me."

"Good." Katara turns to Sokka. "So, what's our plan? Do we take off now or see what's making that steam?"

"Look!" Suki exclaims, pointing up high. "Airbenders!"

In the air overhead, several figures fly around on the air currents. They're too far away for Katara to see clearly.

"Those aren't Airbenders," Aang says. "They're flying all wrong. Plus, this place is abandoned."

"So who are they, then?" Sokka asks.

"I don't know, but I plan to find out." Aang looks at Katara. "Can I go and see?"

The figures flying overhead seem harmless enough. Katara nods. "But be careful."

Aang takes off. They watch as he uses the air to push himself higher and higher, towards the others. His bright orange robes set him apart. He weaves in between the others, showing off a bit.

Katara hears some voices. She motions for the others to follow her and she slowly and quietly exits the small courtyard, exploring a bit deeper into the Air Temple. In the large, open space just outside of the front gates, she sees a crowd of people watching the ones in the air.

"There are so many people here!" Sokka exclaims in a hushed voice.

"They don't appear to be dangerous," Suki adds.

Katara watches them closer. They're laughing and pointing in the sky. A minute later Aang lands, followed by one of the other flying figures. Katara sees that its a young boy, not much older than Aang, in a wheelchair, a strange contraption attached to the back and a pair of wings overhead.

"They were gliding, not flying," Sokka points out. "Aang must have noticed the difference. That's how he knew they weren't Airbenders."

Katara watches the reactions of the people. A couple of them walk up to Aang and the kid and speak to them animatedly. The others drift back around the Air Temple. Katara decides they don't pose a threat.

"Let's go meet them," she says.

"You're a real Airbender!" they hear the boy exclaim to Aang as they approach. "I've read about you guys, but I never thought I'd meet a real one!"

Aang smiles. "Thanks."

"Hey!" Sokka pushes to the front. "Your gliderchair is incredible!"

He gently detaches the wing and examines it.

The kid smiles. "If you think that's good, wait until you see the other things my dad has designed."

They follow him into the Air Temple. The old brick walls are almost covered by metal pipes hissing steam into the air. Katara notices Aang looking around in shock and sadness.

"Wow!" Sokka exclaims. He has the biggest smile on his face.

"Yeah, my dad is the mastermind behind this whole place. Everything's powered by hot air. It even pumps out hot air currents outside to give us a lift when we're gliding."

"This place is unbelievable." Aang is staring at an old statue of a monk hidden behind a network of pipes.

"Yeah, it's great, isn't it?"

"No. Just unbelievable." He hangs his head.

"What's the matter, Aang?" Katara asks.

He points to a faded mosaic cracked by the hot air and peppered with pipes. "This is supposed to be the history of my people," he says. "Now I don't even recognize it."

She sets a hand on his shoulder. Seeing her village and all the other villages of the South Pole had been tough for her. Everything she'd knew was gone. Aang must be going through something similar here.

"It's only one temple," she assures him. "The stories of the Airbenders live on in your people. And in you."

He nods, but his mood doesn't seem improved.

They continue walking through the temple, arriving back in the small courtyard they'd landed in the night before. In the dark, they hadn't been able to see much. Now they can see that it's still remarkably preserved - and untouched by pipes.

Aang's face brightens. "It's nice to see one part of the temple hasn't changed."

He stands in front of a statue of a monk carved into the wall.

"Look out!"

They all jump back as the wall in front of them is smashed open. Through the hole, a tall, skinny man with crazy gray hair steps through.

He sees his son and points his finger accusatively. "Don't you know enough to stay away from active construction sites? We have to make room for the bathhouse!"

Aang loses it. "Don't you know what you just did? You destroyed something sacred for a bathhouse!"

The man shrugs. "Well, people around here are starting to stink."

"This whole place stinks!" Aang raises his staff. Katara isn't sure what he's about to do, but it can't be good. She takes some water and freezes the entire length of the wood. Aang drops it in shock.

"I'm sorry," she says, stepping forward. "My friend here is a bit upset at all the changes around here. He knows what the Air Temples are supposed to look like."

The man squints at Aang. "You're not an Airbender, are you?" he asks.

Aang crosses his arms. "I am," he says shortly.

"You're not - not here to move back in, are you?"

This time Suki steps forward. "We're just travellers, passing through. We needed somewhere safe to spend the night, and our friend knew the Air Temple would serve that purpose."

"Travellers, hmm?" The man scans them over. "May I ask what travellers are doing so close to the Fire Nation?"

"May I ask what you're doing here? In an Air Temple?" Aang shoots back.

"Many years ago my people became refugees after a terrible flood. My infant son, Teo -" the man stands behind the kid in the wheelchair - "was badly injured and lost his mother. I needed somewhere to rebuild and I stumbled upon this place. I couldn't believe it! Everywhere, pictures of flying people! But completely empty. Nobody home. Then I came across these fan-like contraptions!" He spreads his arms out like wings and runs around Aang.

"Our gliders." Aang reaches down and picks his own one up.

"Yes! Little, light, flying machines. They gave me an idea: build a new life for my son - in the air! Then everyone would be on equal ground."

He motions around to the Air Temple. "We're just improving upon what's already here. And after all, isn't that what nature does?"

He looks over Aang's shoulder at a few candles positioned carefully. "Oh! Look at the time." He turns to his assistants. "The pulley system must be oiled before dark."

"Wait." Sokka walks over and checks out the candles. "How can you tell the time from that thing? The notches all look the same."

"The candle will tell us. Watch." They lean in closer. Suddenly the flame flickers and bursts a bit.

"You put spark powder in the candle!" Sokka exclaims.

"One flash. So it's one hour after midday. Or, as I like to say, one o'candle."

Sokka laughs. Katara and Suki roll their eyes.

"Follow me!" the inventor says, striding off in another direction. Sokka eagerly follows.

"I better stay with him. Make sure they don't get in trouble," Suki says.

Teo wheels over to Aang and Katara. "Come with me," he says. "I have something to show you."

They follow him to another part of the temple. "This place hasn't changed at all," he explains. They walk through a hall with paintings and mosaics depicting Airbenders. Katara takes it all in, a bit in awe at the massive amounts of culture and history. Aang seems a bit more relaxed.

They arrive at a huge door locked by a mechanism that appears to be some sort of instrument.

"Only an Airbender can open it," Teo says. "Inside, it's completely untouched. Just like the Monks left it. I've always wondered what it was like in there."

Aang shakes his head. "I'm sorry. This is the last part of the temple that's the same as it was. Until the war is over and my people return, I have to leave it safe for them."

Teo looks sad but not upset. "I completely understand. I just wanted to let you know that it was still here."

"Thanks."

As they turn back, Katara catches the slightest hint of a smile on Aang's face. She's glad he found some peace. More than that, she's glad that he won't suffer the way she's suffered - one day his people will move back here. Her people will never return to her village.

No one deserves a weight that heavy in their heart.

* * *

Sokka and Suki follow the mechanist down a dark stairwell. They're each holding a dim, blue light.

"These lanterns are terrible!" Sokka finally exclaims, stopping to tug on his. "I can't see anything!"

He opens the top to reveal a small swarm of glowing bugs inside. One flies out towards Suki. He quickly puts the top back on before more can escape.

"Why would you want to use fireflies for light?" Suki asks.

"Fireflies are a non-flammable light source," the mechanic explains. They continue a bit farther before reaching the bottom, where a small wooden door sits. The edges are covered with some form of insulation, which the mechanic checks.

"Cover your nose and hold your breath," he instructs. Suki and Sokka exchange confused looks before doing as he says. It smells a bit moldy down here but not bad enough to stop breathing.

He slides open the peephole on the door. Suki and Sokka peer in.

"Why did you bring us all the way down here to see an empty room?" Suki asks.

"Wrong! It's not empty. It's filled to the brim with natural gas. I came across it the first time I was here. Unfortunately I was carrying a torch at the time. Nearly blew myself and the whole temple even more sky high. Thought my eyebrows would never grow back!"

Suki and Sokka look at his half-burned eyebrows. They suddenly understand the need for the fireflies as light.

"Anyway," the man continues, "there's a vital problem that needs solving. From time to time, we have gas leaks and they're nearly impossible to find." He fidgets with the insulation as he speaks.

"So this place is an explosion waiting to happen," Sokka observes.

"Precisely! Until I figure out a way to locate something I can't see, hear, smell, or touch."

Suki thinks that's a big problem. She watches Sokka's face closely. He has that look that he gets when he's thinking. She's glad he's good with these kinds of things. She'd rather fight things that she can see, hear, smell, or touch any day. Dangerous, invisible chemicals? That's out of her league.

They head back up, Sokka uncharacteristically silent as he thinks. Suki's just relieved to get back out in the fresh air.

* * *

"The wind carries you, supports something inside of you, something even lighter than air. And that something takes over when you fly."

Katara stands at the edge of the cliff, a glider in her hand. Teo is explaining how it works. He sounds so confident. In the air ahead of her, all the others are flying around. She can hear their laughter and shrieks of delight. It sure looks like fun. But her heart is pounding like crazy.

"I've changed my mind," she says, unable to tear her eyes away. "I think I was born without that something."

Teo laughs. "Impossible! Everybody has it."

"Spirit," Aang says. He stands just off to the side, his staff grasped in his hand. Momo, his new pet, is sitting at his feet.

"What?"

"That's the something you're talking about it."

"Yeah. I suppose it is."

Katara picks up the glider again. She has spirit. She's been through some tough things and yet she's still here, full of hope and ready to take on her role as Avatar and help the world. She's been betrayed and yet she's bounced back again. She's been beaten down and humiliated and yet she stood back up. If anyone has spirit, it's Katara.

Besides, she's the Avatar. One day she's going to have to learn to fly.

"Ready?" Teo asks.

"No," she replies, but she still takes a deep breath and steps off the edge, not able to completely choke out her terrified shouts.

She falls straight down for a bit. Fear engulfs her. Then a stream of hot air bolsters her up and her screams turn into a laugh of joy. Teo follows just behind her as she coasts through the air. Free.

Out of the corner of her eye, she sees the bright red of Aang's glider.

"I can't believe I'm flying!" she exclaims.

"Just make sure you keep your mouth closed so you don't swallow a bug!" Aang advises. Momo flies up beside her for a moment and then drops back.

"Teo was right about the air!" she says. "All I had to do was trust it and let it carry me."

What she doesn't say is how hard it is for her to trust people now.

"Teo may not be an Airbender, but he does have the spirit of one," Aang says with a smile. Katara is pleased that he has recovered from his earlier mood. He doesn't seem like the type of kid who normally broods over things. Seeing him fly - this is who he really is. She's glad she's finally getting to see it.

After a while they land back on the temple grounds. After putting up their gliders, Aang approaches Teo.

"I've been thinking," he says. "If you really want to know what's behind that door, I'd be willing to open it for you."

* * *

Suki sits in the mechanic's office reading a scroll she found. It was one of the only scrolls not about physics or engineering. At the desk, the mechanic is hovered over some blueprint of his. At the bookshelf, Sokka eagerly goes through all the scrolls.

There's a clatter as he knocks something over.

"I said, don't touch anything!" the mechanic gripes. Sokka's face turns red. Suki watches in amusement as he attempts to put everything down, only to drop it all on the floor.

The mechanic goes over to help him pick everything up. They both hold up a model of a strange machine with a spherical top and a rectangular base.

"Don't worry, that experiment is old," the mechanic says. "And that egg was part of last week's lunch!"

Even as he says it, Suki can smell the old food. She wrinkles her nose in distaste.

"Ew! Week old egg smell!" Sokka bursts out.

"Quick! Find that egg!"

They crawl around on their hands and knees, searching for the source of the bad smell. Suki returns to her reading.

After a minute or two, Sokka slaps his hand on the floor. "How can something so small smell so bad?"

"That's the solution!" the mechanic bursts out, loud enough for Suki to peer over her scroll. The man scrambles to his feet. "You've solved it!"

Sokka jumps up, looking very much like an enlightened man. "Yeah! If we put a whole mess of rotten eggs in the chamber with the gas, and the gas seeps up…"

"The gas will mix with the smell of rotten eggs!"

"Then if there's a leak -"

"We just have to trace the smell of egg!"

"And plug up the hold with the leak!"

"You're a genius!" they both exclaim. Suki smiles to herself. Nerds. Brilliant nerds, but still nerds.

The moment is interrupted by the ringing of a bell on the desk. The mechanic's face turns pale.

"Something's wrong," he says. "I got to go."

He runs out of the room. Suki meets Sokka's eyes and then they run after him. If something is wrong then maybe Katara or Aang is in trouble.

* * *

Katara, Aang, and Teo stand in front of the large wooden door. They regard it in quiet awe for a long moment.

Then Aang motions for them to step aside.

"I can't believe I'm finally going to get to see what's inside," Teo says to Katara. "It's always been the biggest mystery in my life."

Aang does a twirl and sends a current of wind straight into the opening of the instrument. The sound of a musical note emanates out and the locks twist and open.

The door opens. They walk inside slowly, their eyes adjusting to the strange red light. Then they see it - metal tools - no, not tools - _weapons!_

Weapons of all sorts, everywhere the eye can see. Sharp, deadly weapons. And in the center of the room, some sort of machine with the Fire Nation emblem proudly displayed.

"This is a nightmare," Aang says, his voice much too tame for the sight in front of them. Still fresh from Fire Nation prison, Katara can't even put her horror into words.

The sound of running footsteps sounds behind them.

"You don't understand!" the mechanic exclaims.

Katara turns, unable to hold in her rage. "You're making weapons for the Fire Nation!" she accuses.

"You make weapons for the Fire Nation?" Sokka skids to a halt behind the inventor. Next to him, Suki has already pulled out her fans and dropped into a ready position.

Teo looks betrayed. Katara knows exactly how he's feeling. "Explain all this! Now!"

The mechanic looks down sadly. "It was about a year after we moved here," he begins. "Fire Nation soldiers found our settlement. You were too young to remember, Teo. They were going to destroy everything. I pleaded with them, begged them to spare us. But they had a price: I had to give them my services."

Teo's eyes grow wide.

"You must understand! I did this for you!"

Teo turns away. The mechanic walks away slowly. No one stops him.

* * *

A little while later, Katara finds Teo sitting at the edge of the cliff, watching some of the others as they glide freely through the air. He looks absolutely miserable.

Katara takes a seat next to him.

"It's hard," she says.

"What?"

"Being betrayed. Especially by someone you care about."

Teo swallows. "Yeah. I just don't understand it. I always looked up to my dad. He's so smart and kind and he's always taken care of me since my mother died. I thought he was a good man. Now I don't know what to think of him."

Katara thinks of Zuko. She had looked up to him. He taught her how to fight, helped her develop even stronger Waterbending. He'd taken her in after she found out her tribe didn't exist anymore. She'd always known he was conflicted, but she thought he was brave. Then he betrayed her and she couldn't stand the sight of him.

But he'd come back. He had come back for her when she needed him the most.

"Life isn't black and white," she says. "People are complicated."

Teo wipes at his face angrily. "But how could he do something so horrible?"

"He was trying to protect you. It doesn't excuse his actions, but knowing the reason why proves that he's not a bad person. He's a good person put in a bad situation. He made the wrong choice. But it's not too late to fix it. It's never too late."

Teo looks over at her. "How do you know?"

"I've been in the exact same situation as you are. And it was hard - nearly impossible, actually - but I gave the person a second chance. And they didn't let me down."

"I want to believe you. But I don't see how we can fix this. We aren't strong enough to fight off the Fire Nation alone."

This is it. Her moment. She accepted her destiny, now she has to put it in practice.

"What if you had the Avatar on your side?"

* * *

Katara opens the door to the office and Teo wheels in. "When are they coming again?" he demands.

The mechanic glances at his candle, which pops to mark another hour. "Soon," he says. "Very soon."

"You're not giving them any more weapons," Katara orders.

The man's eyes grow wide. "If I don't give them what they want, they're going to destroy this whole place!"

Just then, the bell on the desk clangs. "That's them!" the man exclaims. "Hide! Quicky!"

Katara and Teo duck behind a glider. They watch as a Fire Nation general ascends into the room via the compressed-air elevator.

"You know better than to keep me waiting," he says gruffly. "Now give me what I came for so I can be on my way."

The mechanic nods. "Right this way."

Before they can take more than a few steps Katara jumps up and slams the door shut. She stands in front of the men.

"The deal is off."

The general squints at her. "Who is she? Get her out of my way."

"Katara, stay out of this," the mechanic begs.

"If I don't get what I want, my men will come and burn this place to the ground!" the general threatens.

Katara doesn't stand down. "You're not getting anything today. Leave now, while you still can."

The man narrows his eyes. "Then the destruction of this place is on your head." He turns and leaves quickly.

The mechanic slumps into a chair and puts his head in his hands. Teo looks up at her with big eyes. Katara doesn't feel as confident as she did a moment before.

She hopes she hasn't just made a huge mistake.


	35. B3C3: The Western Air Temple: Part 2

**Disclaimer:** All rights belong to Nickelodeon, Bryan Konietzko, Michael Dante DiMartino, and all the men and women that created the A:TLA show, books, and comics. I take no credit, and I do not mean to break any copyright rules. This is simply a work of fiction made for enjoyment. No money is being made. The lyrics are from the song "Battlefield" by Svrcina

**Rating**: General Audiences. Warning: some scenes contain dark themes and minor violence

* * *

**Chapter 3: The Western Air Temple Part 2**

_We carry on through the storm_

_Tired soldiers in this war_

_Remember what we're fighting for_

_Meet me on the battlefield_

"This is bad," Sokka says. "Really bad."

Katara, Suki, Sokka, Aang, and Teo stand on one of the bridges connecting the wings of the Western Air Temple together. The wind has turned icy, but Katara isn't just shivering from the cold.

"How are we going to fend off the Fire Nation?" Suki asks. "It's just us, a depressed inventor, and a couple dozen innocent inhabitants. Maybe if I had all my warriors with me, but this is just suicide."

If even Suki is expressing concern, then Katara knows the situation is bad. "You don't have to stay here," she says. "Appa can take whoever doesn't want to be involved away to safety. But I have to stay and fight. I'm the reason the Fire Nation is coming."

Suki shakes her head. "No way I'm leaving. I haven't crossed the world just to abandon the Avatar when she needs me the most."

Sokka puts his arm around her. "I'm not leaving, either."

Katara looks over at Aang, who is staring at her with fierce determination. "I promised you I'd stick with you," he says. "No matter what."

"This is my home," Teo says. "I have to protect it."

She nods, a little warmth filling her up again. "Good. But now we need a plan. What advantages do we have?"

"We have the air on our side," Aang declares. "We control the sky. That's something the Fire Nation can't do. We can win!"

They all watch the gliders in the air. Those people have no idea the battle that's about to happen. Their entire home is at stake. Katara hopes they have it in them to fight back.

"I want to help."

They all turn to see the mechanic approaching. He looks a bit sheepish but also convicted.

Katara looks over to see Teo smiling proudly at his father.

"Good," she says. "We'll need it."

* * *

They head inside to the mechanic's office, where he clears off a large table and lays out a map of the Western Air Temple. Some of the other people also gather in, ready for instructions on how to defend their home.

"We finally got the war balloon working, thanks to Sokka here," the mechanic announces. "This kid is a genius!"

Sokka's face turns red under the praise. Suki bumps into his side and smiles at him.

He picks up the model and a candle. "The problem with the old war balloon is that you could get it air borne, but once you did, it just kept going. You could put a hole in the top, but then all the hot air would escape. So the question was, how do you control the hot air? Well, putting a lid on it!"

Katara and Aang exchange glances and laugh a bit. Sokka ignores them. "If you control the air, you control the war balloon," he continues.

"That's pretty smart," Aang admits.

"Now, we have four types of bombs," Sokka says. "Smoke, slime, fire, and…"

"Stink!" the mechanic cuts in. "Never underestimate the power of stink!"

Sokka pulls out a handful of scrolls. "We divided up the defense force and the supplies into groups that will be strategically placed around the Air Temple to best intersect and stop the Fire Nation. We need a leader at each spot who will supervise the defense groups. Each scroll has information about each area."

He passes them out to the people in the room. "If your area is overrun or under heavy attack and you need more support, light the torch. It's equipped with special smoke powder that will rise up high and colored, and someone will come give you support."

The people nod. Katara feels like she needs to say something. She steps forward and stands next to Sokka.

"Everyone! I just have something quick to say." With everyone's eyes on her, she suddenly feels very small. "Uh…" She forgets what she was going to say. The seconds tick past, each feeling like an eternity. Finally she settles on telling a story.

"The Fire Nation destroyed my village. They came without warning. I didn't fight back. I ran. And now all my people are dead." She takes a deep breath. "You have a chance here. You know the Fire Nation is coming. You have plans to defend against them. Now all you need is the courage to face them. I didn't have that courage when my village was destroyed, but today I'm going to stand and fight with you. No one else should ever have to suffer the way I did. I'm never going to let it happen again."

Her eyes roam around the room. Everyone returns her look with solemn resolution.

"We're going to win today. We're going to show the Fire Nation that they can't just take what they want!"

"Yeah!" someone shouts, and everyone else begins to cheer. The energy in the room palpably changes. Katara feels a small smile on her face.

Suki grins at her. "Hey, that was a good speech," she says.

Katara laughs a bit shakily. "I'm not exactly sure where it came from," she admits.

The Kyoshi Warrior shakes her head. "It doesn't matter. A good leader always finds the right words when they're needed the most."

* * *

Aang swoops out of they sky and lands on the parapet next to Katara. "They're coming," he says.

Teo looks up at Katara worriedly. "Are we ready?" he asks.

"Yes." Her words are confident, but she looks worriedly up in the sky. Where is Sokka and the war balloon?

Teo snaps his goggles on and glances back at the other gliders. They all give him a thumbs up. Katara wheels him off the edge, other gliders following close behind.

And so the battle begins.

* * *

Aang glides through a cloud. When he emerges in clear air again, he can see the marching lines of a half dozen Fire Nation squadrons marching up the snow-covered slopes of the mountain. Their metal speartips gleam in the pale sunlight.

There are so many of them. Aang had been so confident, but seeing the sheer numbers is like a direct punch to the gut.

Then he remembers the confidence on Katara's face and the fear goes away. He trusts Katara. She's the Avatar. She knows what she's doing.

Teo signals Aang and they angle their gliders, dipping down lower and punching through the clouds. They emerge right on top of the Fire Nation soldiers. Pulling on a string, a row of bombs discharge on the unsuspecting soldiers below.

They circle back. Aang can hear the generals and commanders yelling orders, but the soldiers aren't prepared for attack from above. They all release another set of bombs, adding to the general confusion.

Aang jumps off his gliders and creates an airball, riding it along a snowy slope. The snow behind him blows off the slope and begins falling onto the soldiers below. He jumps back up in the air and catches his glider. He looks down as two dozen soldiers are buried in the cold substance and the trail is blocked.

"We got them on the run!" he shouts to Teo. "We need more slime!"

Katara appears then, riding on Appa. The entire saddle is covered in slime bombs. She and Momo hand them up to gliders flying overhead.

Suddenly chains with grappling hooks are shot up from below. Katara lets out a shout as they barely miss her and Appa. Aang feels a spike of fear, but Appa expertly flies them out safely.

Aang and the other gliders circle back to see what the Fire Nation has next. Large tanks with huge gripping spikes drive up the side of the mountain, supported by the chains.

Aang stares at them in shock. Now this is an unexpected surprise. How are they supposed to fight tanks with stink bombs?

They throw their slime bombs down with varying degrees of success. Some of the tanks are slowed down. One or two come to a complete stop. But most of them keep advancing.

Aang flies his glider into the mountain, stabbing the staff deep into the packed earth supporting one of the grappling hooks. Then he flips around it, leveraging the hook out. The tank falls with the chain out of sight. A second later, a new chain is thrown up and the tank once again begins to ascend.

Okay. This is not as fun as Aang thought it would be. This is becoming a bit scary. He suddenly understands why the monks decided to isolate themselves from the world once the Fire Nation began their sieges.

But he promised the Avatar that he would help no matter what, and it's a promise he intends to keep.

The gliders fly overhead, keeping up with the tanks. The war machines reach the top of the mountain and start driving towards the Air Temple. Some of them begin to shoot fire at the gliders, who are forced to go on the defensive to avoid being shot down.

They drop firebombs on the tanks, which slows them down a bit but not enough. They continue advancing towards the Air Temple. Towards Teo's home.

Aang lands in the middle of a group of tanks, using his staff and airbending to flip them over and send them flying back. But the tanks have a special counterbalancing design that allows them to continue driving mere seconds after being flipped. Aang watches in shock as they come right back.

He decides to change tactics and start deflecting the fire being shot out, offering a thin layer of protection for the other gliders.

He doesn't know how long he can keep it up, but he has to do something.

* * *

"Those things are unstoppable!"

Katara anxiously watches Aang attempting to stop the machines, only for them to keep coming back. In the air next to her, Teo is watching critically.

"I think I may know how to stop them," he finally says. "I remember my father tinkering with the counterbalancing system. Something to do with water."

"Water?" Katara sits up straight. "Can you get me close to one?"

Teo grins. "No problem."

A second later, Teo drops Katara off next to Aang. She summons water up from the snow and creates an ice block which she pushes against one of the tanks. Then she expands the ice. A second later, she and Aang watch as the joints of the tank split and the entire thing falls apart on the snow.

She destroys a second tank that's creeping up on their flank. Then she and Aang turn to face the invasion force - and they realize that they're going to need some help.

Another dozen tanks are approaching, and behind them are dozens of Fire Nation soldiers at the ready. Aang jumps in front of her and airbends away the fireballs shot at them.

"Come on, Avatar state," Katara mumbles under her breath. "Now would be a really good time to take over."

Of course, nothing happens. Appa swoops in from the sky, barrels over a couple tanks, and growls at them to climb on. She and Aang rush up his tail and he takes off, bearing them away to safety.

They fly back over the outer walls of the Temple to the main square. Katara looks down at the battlefield below. About a quarter of the tanks are destroyed or stopped up with slime, but the rest continue their deadly advance. And despite the gliders' work on the slopes, there are still a few dozen men marching behind the tanks.

"We're all out of bombs," Teo announces when they land.

Katara watches the horizon anxiously, hoping Sokka and the mechanic get their war balloon working soon.

* * *

"You've certainly made a mess of things here," Azula declares brazenly. "All you had to do was destroy a little Air Temple with a couple dozen peaceful inhabitants. How have you possibly managed to lose a quarter of your invasion force?"

The gray-haired general cowls in front of her. "T-t-they have help, your majesty," he stutters.

"Help?" Azula raises an eyebrow. "What kind of help?"

"Airbenders, ma'am. A dozen of them."

She sighs deeply and pinches the bridge of her nose. "There are no more Airbenders here, General. Those are normal people using gliders. All your men had to do was burn one little hole or throw one spear through the fabric of the glider and they would fall to their deaths."

"I swear, your Highness, there was an Airbender. I saw him with my own eyes."

"Then you must be blind. And therefore unfit to command. I'll be taking over this operation now." Azula shoves him to the side and glances at his invasion plan. It's not half bad, which proves how incredibly incompetent the man has to be in order to be struggling so hard. He has tundra tanks at his disposal - and not just a couple, but more than a dozen. Those tanks should have made quick work of any form of resistance within minutes.

Now that Azula is taking over, she doesn't think there's anything to worry about any more.

"Uh, Azula?" Ty Lee's high-pitched voice chimes out behind her.

"Yes?"

"Maybe that general wasn't completely crazy."

Azula turns around sharply. "What are you talking about?"

"The person who helped the Avatar escape from us," Mai cuts in. "It was a bald kid with brightly colored clothes. And he had this pet that could fly."

"I didn't see an arrow tattoo, but it was pretty dark. We could have just missed it," Ty Lee adds.

Azula has to take a deep breath to keep from exploding. "And you didn't think this information was important until now?" she demands. "If that kid is here, that means the Avatar could be here!"

"That might explain all the trouble the general was having," Ty Lee cautiously says.

Azula gathers up the strategy scrolls. "Come on, girls," she says, pushing past them to exit the tent. "We have a temple to raze and an Avatar to catch."

* * *

Sokka, Suki, and the mechanic rise into the air. The mechanic laughs crazily. Suki grins at Sokka.

The wind begins to blow through their hair and clothes, but standing around the furnace of hot coals, they aren't cold. The war balloon rises out of the workshop and into the air. They can see the inside square of the temple, where their allies are cheering them on. And they can see the advancing Fire Nation forces threatening to destroy the temple.

"Just in time!" the mechanic announces. He looks over at Sokka. "Are you ready?"

"Absolutely!"

Sokka steers the war balloon over the enemy forces. No one shoots at them.

"Why aren't they attacking us?" he asks.

"Look at the balloon," Suki says, pointing. The big, red canvas has a large, black Fire Nation emblem painted across it. "They think we're on their side."

"Then they're in for a surprise!"

Sokka nods at Suki. She leans over the side and cuts the ropes holding the large slime bombs to the war balloon. They watch as the bombs fall and hit the ground in front of the invasion force, sending a wave of slime so large and thick that it covers all the tanks and men.

"It worked!" the mechanic exclaims. "We saved the temple!"

"Uh, guys?" Suki points to the edge of the mountain, where a new wave of tanks of approaching. "We got a trouble."

Sokka leans over the side. "Oh no! Those were the last bombs!"

"Wait a second," the mechanic says. He sniffs the air. "Do you smell that?"

Sokka takes a big whiff and instantly regrets it. "It smells like rotten eggs!" he groans.

Suki smacks him.

"Hey! What was tha- Rotten eggs!" Sokka points to an opening in the mountain below them. "That's where the gas is escaping!"

Sokka evaluates the situation quickly and critically. Then he begins detaching the furnace.

"What are you doing?" the mechanic exclaims. "That's our fuel source!"

"And it's the only bomb we've got." Sokka unfastens it from the floor of the hot air balloon. Suki grabs the other side and they haul it to the side and throw it overboard, right into the gullet of the ravine.

For a long few seconds, nothing happens. The balloon begins to sink. They all wait with held breaths.

Then an earth splitting eruption shakes the entire mountain. A huge ball of fire explodes. They all cover their faces with their hands as a wave of hot air blows by.

They don't see what happens next because the falling balloon picks up speed. Sokka grabs on to the side of the air balloon tightly with one hand and with the other grabs Suki's hand.

Someone's screaming. He thinks it might be him. He hadn't thought this plan entirely through when he made the decision to throw out the furnace.

He's never felt fear like this before. Hurtling through the air with no rescue plan, the side of the mountain approaching far too quickly -

And Suki. Why oh why did he bring Suki into all of this?

Then suddenly he's being yanked in the opposite direction. He feels someone grab onto his other hand. The fall slows down and he opens his eyes to see that he's not falling anymore but gently descending. He looks up to see Suki holding tightly onto Aang with her other hand. And the mechanic is holding onto his other hand.

Teo glides by and takes his father, relieving some of the weight from Aang. Sokka's heart is still racing, and he knows it's going to for a while longer, but he allows himself to accept the victory.

* * *

"They're retreating!" someone shouts, and all the other people join in on the celebrations. Katara isn't going to be fully relaxed until Sokka and Suki are back, standing next to her, but she trusts Aang. He's going to rescue them. He's more than proved himself today.

"Wait!" someone points in the distance. "There's one still coming!"

Katara runs over and follows the man's arm. Sure enough, one single tundra tank is driving at full speed towards the temple. She has no idea who is brave or stupid enough to continue fighting when everyone else is running, but one tank doesn't pose a threat. Not after the army they just fought off today.

"I'll take care of it," she promises, grabbing a glider and jumping off into the air. Her stomach drops initially, but then she catches the wind currents and her heart resumes beating. She angles it down the way she saw the others doing it and rides the wind until she reaches the bottom. Then she drops lightly in the snow and watches the approaching tank.

It doesn't stop. It just keep coming. Katara is sure the driver is bluffing, so she doesn't move. But when it's close enough that she can see the screw heads holding it together and it shows no signs of stopping, she's forced to shove an ice wall towards it, piercing the metal hull and bringing it to a halt.

The hatch opens. Katara watches as three Fire Nation soldiers jump out.

No, not soldiers - three girls.

"Azula."

The princess walks up, flanked by her two friends. She stops a few feet from Katara.

"You. You turned my own brother against me."

Katara narrows her eyes. "No. You did that yourself."

She lowers herself in a defensive position, but Azula makes no move to attack.

"You met my friends before," the princess says instead. "Ty Lee and Mai. I met Ty Lee at school, but Mai has always lived mere steps from the palace. We often played together as children."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because Mai here was really close to my brother, if you know what I mean. And there's something she doesn't know." Azula grins. "Avatar, why don't you tell her how my brother caught you?"

Katara tries her best not to react. "I trusted him and then he betrayed me."

Azula sighs. "You need to work on your storytelling skills. You're missing out on all the important details. Mai, ask her how Zuko got her to trust him."

Mai's face is like a statue. Her voice emanates boredom. "How?"

Katara stares at the princess. She knows exactly what Azula is doing. She's not going to play her game.

"Fine. I'll tell it myself. Zuko and little miss Avatar here got to know each other pretty well before Zuko captured her."

"So what? He captured her," Mai says, but Katara can hear an uncertain undertone in her voice.

"So he's the one who helped her escape. And he told me he still had feelings for her." Azula turns to Katara with a sly look on her face. "The Avatar stole your boyfriend, Mai. Even after all you did for him."

Katara watches the other girl with a bated breath. Mai stands there, face completely unreadable. Then suddenly she moves and Katara barely manages to deflect two ninja stars thrown her way. She doesn't even have time to recover before Mai presses on the attack. Katara stumbles backwards in the snow, finally creating an ice shield around her.

It doesn't last for more than a few seconds before Azula melts it with her strange blue fire.

"Come out and fight like a real girl," she taunts. "You're making us all look bad."

Katara uses the water in the snow and launches attacks and defenses, but she's outnumbered two to one, and Mai is on the warpath. Her face is strangely calm the entire time, only narrowed eyes and the occasional sneer hinting at her real anger. Katara is barely able to keep up.

Then the girl with the braid, Ty Lee, manages to sneak behind her. Katara feels a series of kicks and punches in her back and suddenly she falls on her face in the snow, completely immobilized.

"The Chi-block never fails," she says brightly.

Azula puts her hands on her hips. "I can't believe the Avatar is so weak. People have hope in you. They're mistaken." She starts to turn. "Bring her in, girls."

Before Ty Lee and Mai can reach Katara, someone lands in the snow. And then two more people follow.

"Take this!" Katara hears Aang yell. A blast of wind flows out and knocks the girls to their feet. Azula turns just in time to get smacked in the forehead by a blue and white boomerang. And Mai's ninja stars are blocked by an expertly wielded metal fan.

Katara can only half-experience the battle that follows, but her friends hold off the Fire Nation girls long enough for the gliders to bring in new slime bombs. And apparently even Azula can't fight well when her limbs are sticking together.

She and her friends disappear. Sokka and Suki lift her onto Appa and lay her there.

"Do you know how long the Chi-block will last?" Aang asks.

"No," Katara says. "Hopefully not too long."

"Let's take her back to the temple," Sokka suggests. "I think we've all had enough excitement for today."

* * *

A few hours later, when the sun is setting and Katara can (stiffly) walk again, they decide it's time to hit the road again. The mechanic and Teo and their people are in danger here as long as Katara stays.

"I'm happy you're living here now," Aang tells their new friends. "I was upset at first because this is the home of my people. But we left, and it would be a waste of a good home if no one lived here."

"We'll take care of it," Teo promises.

"You already have."

The mechanic nods to Katara. "Thank you for your help. If you are ever in need of the services of a good mechanic, you know where to find me."

The people give them some supplies for the trip and then they all climb on Appa.

"Where are we going to now?" Aang asks.

Katara looks at Sokka. "You make the plans," she tells him. "Where to next?"

He looks over at Suki. "I think it's time we go back to the beginning."


	36. B3C4: Year of the Dragon

**Disclaimer:** All rights belong to Nickelodeon, Bryan Konietzko, Michael Dante DiMartino, and all the men and women that created the A:TLA show, books, and comics. I take no credit, and I do not mean to break any copyright rules. This is simply a work of fiction made for enjoyment. No money is being made. The lyrics are from the song "A Sky Full of Stars" by Coldplay

**Rating**: General Audiences. Warning: some scenes contain dark themes and minor violence

* * *

**Chapter 4: Year of the Dragon**

_'Cause you're a sky, 'cause you're a sky full of stars_

_I'm gonna give you my heart_

_'Cause you're a sky, 'cause you're a sky full of stars_

_'Cause you light up the path_

Aang slides back from his usual perch on Appa's neck and into the saddle. "Appa's getting pretty tired," he tells the others. "We're going to have to land so he can get some sleep."

They had flown the entire night. Katara, Sokka, and Suki had slept, and she's sure Aang had also drifted off a bit. They had flown even into the morning hours, trying to put as much distance between them and the Fire Nation. As good as Appa is, even he's not tireless.

Sokka pulls out a map. "We should be about here," he says, pointing to the northwestern-most part of the Earth Kingdom.

Suki peers over his shoulder. "This entire area was taken over by the Fire Nation in the early days of the way," she says. "It's all Fire Nation colonies."

"How dangerous is it?" Katara asks. "Will we be recognized?"

Suki shakes her head. "I don't think so. Most of the inhabitants are still from the Earth Kingdom. There's just Fire Nation governors and some soldiers to keep order. As long as we keep our heads down and stay out of trouble we'll be okay."

"Aang might bring some unwanted attention," Sokka points out. "Aren't all the Airbenders in hiding?"

"Not hiding," Aang corrects. "They just isolated themselves to stay out of the war. We don't believe in fighting unless we absolutely have to."

Katara sees some flaws in that logic, but she respects Aang's culture and beliefs enough to not argue. "Azula knows that we have an Airbender with us. She's probably alerted the soldiers in the area to keep their eyes out. I don't know if they've revealed the truth about the Avatar returning yet, but we have to be careful. We'll get you a hat, Aang."

"Hey, there's a little city down here," Sokka points out. "We can land outside the city and find somewhere hidden for Appa to sleep. Then we can go into the city and gather some news."

"That sounds like a good idea," Katara says. "I'm supposed to help the world, but I don't even know what's going on."

"I've always wanted to explore an Earth Kingdom city," Aang says brightly. "This'll be fun!"

They find an abandoned plain not too far from the city and Appa touches down gently. As soon as he hits the ground his eyes close and the soft rumble of his snoring follows.

Aang strokes his side. "Poor guy," he says.

The others slide off the saddle and group together a few feet away from the sleeping bison.

"I know you're excited to go into town," Katara tells Aang, "but I think we need to wait a bit."

Aang pouts. "Why?"

She motions to him. "Look at your clothing. You're dressed like an Airbender. And look at mine. I'm still filthy from my time in the prison. I think Sokka and Suki should go into town first, pick us up some new clothes to help us fit in."

"I think that's a good idea," Suki agrees. "Sokka and I already have Earth Kingdom apparel. And trust me, Aang, you would really stick out."

"We'll be fast," Sokka promises. "No side quests or anything."

"Good. We'll see you later, then." Katara and Aang watch Sokka and Suki head off into the city. When they're out of sight, Aang grabs his staff.

"I'm going to go fly for a bit," he says.

Katara debates it for a minute. "Okay," she finally allows. "But don't go too far. And look if there's a lake or a river nearby."

"Will do." Aang mock-salutes before taking off.

Katara watches him fly overheard. She's the Avatar, the master of the four elements. Well, not yet - but one day she will be. She wonders what it will be like to fly like that, without fear of falling. She'd flown at the Air Temple, of course, but according to Aang, flying using airbending is completely different than just gliding on air currents. And she'd been terrified the entire time.

Katara has no idea how she's going to master the elements. On the ship with Zuko, when the hurricane hit, she's pretty sure she'd used some air- and fire- bending techniques along with waterbending, but that was when she was in the Avatar state and had completely given herself over to the spirits of the past Avatars.

She remembers how long it took her to learn to waterbend. Years of practice every day, and then finally one summer with the instructors at the North Pole. And even after Master Pakku declared her a master, Katara still found ways to improve her technique and experiment with different moves.

Maybe the other elements will go a little faster since she already knows the basis of bending, but she still can't imagine really being the master of all four elements in the near future. Maybe a few years from now, but hiding from the Fire Nation and constantly being on the run or in hiding for years sounds awful.

Katara suddenly isn't sure how she feels about this whole Avatar gig. Of course she wants to help people, but she's starting to feel the weight of her responsibility. How can anyone expect a sixteen year old girl to save the world? Especially when she doesn't even know where to start?

She's just thankful she has some good companions to watch her back for her.

She hears a dull thud behind her and turns to see Aang twirl his glider shut. "I found a little lake," he says. "It's about a ten minute walk from here."

She glances down at her grimy skin. She'd been dirty from the prison, and dealing with slime balls and all the mechanics at the air temple hadn't helped. It'll be nice to finally wash away some of her travels. And maybe she'll feel better overall after a good wash.

"Let's go," she says. "We'll be back in time for Sokka and Suki."

* * *

The door of the cell is opened abruptly. Both Zuko and Shang sit up in their bunks quickly. Two guards stand in the doorway.

"Which one of you is Zuko?" a guard asks gruffly.

Zuko stands. "I'm Zuko."

"Come with us."

Zuko follows the guards out. He has no idea where they're taking him or why, but there's no point in fighting it. His best guess is that Azula has come to brag.

A shock of fear suddenly runs through him. What if Azula has captured Katara? What if she's here to brag about that?

Zuko doesn't know how he's going to react if that's the case. Katara is smart and powerful; he trusts she would have gotten as far away as possible. But his sister is also cunning, and she has the advantage of an entire army and any resources she needs, not to mention being an extremely powerful Firebender.

His fears increase the longer he walks. The guards walk him through the cells, across the courtyard, and into the warden's house. And Zuko begins to dread every step.

He's not afraid of his sister, but he's afraid of what she's capable of doing to Katara. Azula is just as determined to gain their father's respect and love as he was, but unlike him, she doesn't have any restraint. Their mother was never able to reach her the way she reached him.

They take him past the fancy rooms and down a flight of stairs into the basement. Zuko is really starting to get confused now. His sister would never humble herself to enter a basement, no matter how clean of one.

"Where are you taking me?" he demands. The guards open a door in the basement and throw him into a room. It's small and completely empty, save for one wooden chair in the middle.

He turns back to the guards. "I didn't do anything wrong!" he insists, thinking that maybe the guards heard him and Shang and the others talking about an escape plan.

"Come on, Zuko. We all know that's a lie."

His mouth drops. The guards slam the door shut behind them and Mai steps forward out of the shadows. She's looking just as good as ever, but her face reveals a weariness he's not seen before.

Zuko sits down on the chair and avoids looking her in the eyes. He can't. Not after what he did to her. By helping Katara, he betrayed her. It seems that no matter what good he tries to do, someone he cares about always gets hurt.

"How did you know I was here?" he asks quietly.

"Azula told me what you did."

Her voice is oddly soft, the normal sarcastic edge completely gone. That's how Zuko knows he really hurt her.

"But...how?"

"The warden's my uncle, you idiot." She crosses her arms. "The truth is, I guess I don't know you. You were detached and depressed since you returned. I knew you weren't happy, but I didn't know why. I definitely didn't think it was because you loved someone else."

"Mai -"

"You could have at least told me to my face! Instead you pretended like nothing was wrong and you let me love you again and then you went behind my back and ripped out my heart!"

She paces across the room. Zuko doesn't know what to say. A part of him is relieved that it's not Azula here, but another part of him would rather face Azula than face Mai. With his sister, he knows what to say. To Mai? He fears that anything he says will only hurt her more.

"I wanted to tell you," he finally says. "I didn't want to hurt you."

"Aw, thanks, Zuko. Because this worked out so much better."

He sighs. "Mai, I never meant for this to happen."

"What? For me to find out? Would you have just kept up the lie?"

He shakes his head. "No. This whole situation. I wanted to be happy with you in the Fire Nation. I really did. And I do care about you. I never meant to develop feelings for Katara."

"Ah, Katara. The Avatar." Mai grimaces. "I fought her, you know. Tracked her down and fought her."

Zuko's head snaps up. If Mai found Katara, that means Azula also found her. And that means…

"She's weak," Mai finishes sharply. "We would've captured her if it wasn't for her little friends coming to rescue."

He lets out a breath he didn't realize he was holding. Katara is still free. And hopefully running farther and farther away at this very moment.

Mai stares at him for a long time. Then she does something that completely shocks him: she leans against the walls, slides down to the floor, and wraps her arms around her knees. He's never seen her act so vulnerable before. She always puts up a tough or apathetic front.

He remembers what she admitted on Ember Island about her parents giving her everything she wanted as long as she acted like the perfect daughter. "_You want a teary confession about how hard my childhood was? Well, it wasn't,"_ she had said. "_I got everything I wanted. As long as I behaved."_

Mai got everything she wanted - except for her parents' love. Just like his own father, her parents never actually cared about her happiness. They just cared that she put up the right public front. If Mai was hurt, she couldn't find consolation with her parents. They didn't have time or energy for her. And she certainly couldn't go to her best friend, Azula. Maybe that's why she and Zuko grew close as kids. In a world full of uncaring, cold families, they had each other.

And now they don't even have that.

"What happened to us, Zuko?" She props her head on her knees and looks up at him.

"I don't know," he says. It's a lie. He knows exactly what happened. His father banished him. He became angry and build indestructible walls to keep people away. Then Katara came. She didn't try to break down his walls; like the waves against the shore, she was patient and wore away gently at his walls until they dissolved. And then he betrayed her and nothing could fill the hole she carved out. Not power, not riches, not even an old love.

"I missed you," she admits. "I was so mad at you for being so stupid and getting banished. I had no one except Azula, and whenever I tried to talk about it she just told me you got what you deserved."

"I missed you, too."

In the early days of his banishment he often daydreamed about finding the Avatar and returning home victoriously, sweeping Mai off her feet and making all sorts of promises. He imagined telling her all the stories of his adventures while he was away. Those were the first six months. After that, his anger and bitterness burned away all the other feelings. He's surprised that there was anything left of his old self by the time he met Katara.

"I wrote a hundred letters that I couldn't send. There was so much I wanted to tell you." Mai angrily wipes at her eye. Then she stands. "I was so stupid. I knew the moment you came back that something was off."

Zuko feels so guilty. He should have told her from the beginning. She would have been upset, but she would have understood. Three years is a long time to be away from someone. Instead he tried to get back with her and he used her. And now she's in a lot more pain than she has to be in.

"I'm sorry," he says. The words sound so hollow, so empty, so meaningless. He really is sorry. He just doesn't know how to prove it to her.

"Whatever." She puts back on that apathetic face. "Azula, Ty Lee, and I have been instructed to hunt down the Avatar and bring her in. I won't be visiting again." She turns and sets her hand on the doorknob. "I hope you're happy with the choices you made."

Then she's gone. Zuko puts his head in his hands. He can't believe he made such a horrible mess of things.

* * *

"I'll race ya there," Aang says as soon as the lake is in sight. He glances over at Katara. She narrows her eyes at him.

"Then be ready to lose."

They take off, running down the hill and jumping over fallen branches. Aang falls slightly behind on purpose. He watches her run, the wind blowing back her hair and a gleeful smile on her face. She had been silent and brooding since he'd returned from his flight, so he's glad he was able to bring out a bit of her fun side.

She crashes into the water, not coming to a full stop until she's waist deep. She turns around and smiles.

"I thought Airbenders could run as fast as the wind," she teases.

Aang shrugs from where he's standing on the beach. "Guess it isn't my day," he says.

He watches as she dives under the surface of the water. When she comes back up, she pushes her hair out of her face and wipes the water out of her eyes. The layers of grime are already washing off. Aang realizes for the first time how beautiful she is.

She looks over at him and smiles. "Come in! The water's warm!"

An idea suddenly occurs to him. A smile grows on his face. This is gonna be great.

"I'll be right back!" he calls. Then he jogs back up the hill a bit. He gets a running start and then leaps into the air, unfurling his glider. He flies back over the lake. Katara is watching him from below. When he's almost right over top of her, he suddenly closes his glider and drops straight down, tucking his knees into his chest.

"Cannonball!" he cries. Katara shrieks as he hits the water not two feet in front of her.

She's laughing when he resurfaces. When she laughs, her eyes close and her nose wrinkles just a little bit. Aang decides he wants to make her laugh as often as he can.

"Cool trick, huh?" he asks.

She smiles slyly. "But not as cool as this."

She waterbends a sphere of water and drops it right over his head. He spits water out of his mouth.

"So we're playing like that, huh?" He slaps the water, using his airbending to blow up a wave of water her way. She stops it an inch in front of her face and sends it back towards him. He dissolves the wave with a blast of air.

Katara lays back in the water and floats at the surface. "I missed this," she admits.

"Missed what?"

"Being a kid again." She closes her eyes and a peaceful smile grows on her face. "I've been really stressed lately, with the whole Avatar thing and being in prison and dealing with the Fire Nation. I have to remind myself that I'm only a teenager and that, sometimes, I deserve to act like one."

"The monks always had a saying," Aang says. "'When working hard, one must always remember to play hard.' I think you've been working pretty hard."

Katara opens her eyes and puts herself into an upright position. "You know, Aang, I'm really glad you joined the team. And not just because you showed up when we had no more hope left."

Aang feels all warm inside from the compliment. "I'm really glad I joined, too," he says. "Someone needs to keep you guys from getting all brooding."

She laughs. "Exactly."

They hang out in the lake for a little longer before heading back to the clearing to wait for Sokka and Suki to return.

* * *

"Here you go," Sokka says, handing Katara and Aang a stack of fresh clothes. "I hope they're the right size."

Katara and Aang duck into the forest to change. When they come back, Katara is wearing a flowing shirt with loose, cotton pants. Aang has on a long tunic and pants. The edges of the pants are rolled up because they're a bit too long.

"These clothes are really comfy," Katara says. "I couldn't have picked them out better myself."

Suki grins. "I'm glad you like them. Sokka over here was trying to get you a dress."

Katara looks at him with a puzzled expression. "A dress, Sokka? Really?"

He puts his hands out in front of him in defense. "Hey! I thought girls liked that sort of thing." He doesn't see anything wrong with the outfit he had originally picked out.

"I can't fight in a dress," Katara explains. "Not unless the skirt is loose. But even then it's hard."

"Suki fights in a dress," Sokka points out.

"Yeah, and it took years of practice to master." The warrior rolls her eyes. "It's okay, Sokka. This is why I came along."

Aang holds up one too-long sleeve. "Uhh, guys?"

Sokka scratches the back of his head. "Yeah, about that…"

"That was the smallest tunic size we could find other than for little children," Suki explains. "Sorry, Aang."

"Did you run into any trouble in the city?" Katara asks. "Is it safe for us to go in?"

"Everyone in the city was too busy preparing to be bothered by strangers," Sokka says.

"Preparing for what?"

Sokka reaches into his bag and pulls out a scroll. He unwinds it to reveal a poster. Katara reads the characters out loud.

"Annual New Year's Fest." She frowns. "I guess I've lost track of time. Is tomorrow the first day of the new year?"

"Apparently," Sokka says. He points to a drawing on the poster. "Year of the Dragon."

"We take celebrating the New Year pretty seriously here in the Earth Kingdom," Suki says. "Even Fire Nation occupation can't dull our festivities."

"What kind of things do you do to celebrate?" Aang asks. "Air Nomads don't really have lots of festivals. I've never been to one."

Suki grins. "There are always lots of parties. The entire village or city will come out to celebrate. Vendors line the streets, there will be music playing and people dancing, fireworks - we don't hold back."

Aang's eyes get wider. He turns to Katara. "Can we go?"

Katara looks over at Suki. "When does it start?"

"Right before sundown. And it lasts late into the night."

Sokka watches Katara try to decide. He hopes she says yes. When they were in the city, Suki's eyes had never looked brighter than when looking at all the festival preparations. He can tell she misses her island and her people and her warriors. After all she's done to help them, the least they can do is give her back a little piece of home.

"Maybe we can stay for a little while," Katara says. "We could all use a little celebration."

"Yay!" Aang jumps in the air, creates an air sphere, and rides around Appa's sleeping body.

"But not too long," she says. "We have to travel during the night. We're still basically in the Fire Nation."

The walk to the city is about twenty minutes. They can start smelling all the food from the vendors when they're still five minutes away.

Sokka walks up to the guards by the gate confidently. Katara is a bit more cautious, her eyes darting around quickly and suspiciously.

"Don't worry," he says. "It's the same guards as before. They'll give us no trouble."

They group walks up, Sokka and Suki at the front. The guard on the left scans the group.

"Back again?" he asks Sokka.

"Yessir," he says.

"Brought some of your friends along, too, I see," the second guard notes.

"The New Year's Fest was too irresistible," Sokka says breezily.

"You're clear to go. Just don't cause any trouble."

"No trouble," Sokka swears, putting his hand over his heart.

They walk into the city, which is a hub of activity. Men and women and children alike run around the streets, carrying banners and lights and fireworks and all sorts of other things. Vendors line the streets, frantically dealing out food and drinks and other festival goods to eager crowds.

Suki has a huge smile on her face. "It's almost exactly like home," she says.

Every once in a while they pass a pair of Fire Nation guards, but the men pay them no attention. There's just too much going on for a small group of teenagers to be noticed.

They use a bit of their remaining money to buy dinner from a vendor. As they walk around the city and eat, a group of small children run by with dragon masks on. The sun sets, casting orange light over everything. The civilians start lighting torches on the corners. The sidewalks are lined with little lanterns made from carved squash and containing a small candle.

In the main center of the city, a group of musicians play some traditional folk songs.

Suki grabs Sokka's hands. "Come and dance," she says. "It's tradition."

"I, uh, don't know how to dance," he admits.

"It's easy. I'll teach you."

She pulls him away from Katara and Aang, who wink at him. He feels a bit nervous, which is stupid. It's just Suki. He's crossed the world with her. They've been imprisoned together, undercover together, and they've fought at each others' sides. He shouldn't be nervous.

She leads him to an open area and shows him the steps. "One- two- three- one-two-three- one-two-three," she counts, stepping in beat to the music. "Come on. You try now."

He attempts it, tripping a bit. She laughs.

"See? I'm horrible."

"No! You've just learned. Come on, let's do it together."

They do it a couple more times with Suki counting. Sokka watches her feet closely. After a few measures, they fall into the rhythm. Suki stops counting. After a couple more measures, she reaches out and lifts his chin up, holding his eyes with her own.

"Trust yourself," she says. "Just feel it."

He does. He lets Suki lead and just listens to the music. After a minute, she spins out and back in without missing a step. She grins when Sokka is holding her again.

"See? You got it."

They stare into each other's eyes as they continue to dance. She has really pretty eyes that change color depending on the light. Right now, in the light of the lanterns, her eyes are reflecting a warm amber color. They shine brightly.

Sokka was nervous to dance with Suki because he isn't exactly sure what they are. When they were in the cave outside of Omashu, they'd kissed. But since then, they've been so busy trying to rescue Katara that they haven't really talked about it. And since breaking out Katara, they haven't had any privacy. Sokka had thought about bringing it up when they were in the city earlier together, but he was just enjoying the moment too much.

"Uh, Suki?"

"Yeah?"

"I, um…"

He just stares at her, suddenly blanking. Her lips form a small smile.

"I really like you."

She smirks. "I like you, too. I'm really glad you washed up on my shore."

"When I first saw you, I thought you were the most beautiful girl I'd ever seen. I thought I had died and gone to heaven."

Suki laughs and rests her head on his chest. "Wasn't that a rude awakening then?"

Sokka thinks of the first time she kicked his butt and embarrassed him in front of all the Kyoshi warriors. He had been a bit of a jerk.

"I deserved it," he admits.

"Yeah, you did." She lifts her head. "But you've made up for it. Now, are you gonna kiss me or not?"

He leans down and kisses her. Around them, people are still dancing to the music. Torches and lanterns are flickering. And above them, fireworks split apart the sky.

* * *

After Suki and Sokka disappear in the throng of dancers, Katara and Aang are left alone. Aang watches her carefully. She seems happy to be here, and she seems to be enjoying it, but he can sense a bit of distance from her, like her mind is preoccupied by something else.

"Do you want to dance?" Aang asks. "I don't know how to do Earth Kingdom dances, but I'm really good at the ones from my people."

She shrugs. "Sure. I like dancing."

Air Nomad dances require a lot of the moves used in bending. Katara may be a Waterbender, but she picks up on the moves quickly. Soon she's twirling around Aang and laughing. They get some strange looks from onlookers but Aang doesn't care. He's having fun. And he's glad Katara is also having fun.

After a little while, Katara finally steps back and waves him off. She's breathing hard and her hair is frizzy and wild but her eyes are bright.

"That was fun," she says. "But I'm exhausted. I'm still not entirely back in shape from my time in prison."

Aang had already forgotten that she'd been in prison. Not really forgotten, but it's not on the forefront of his mind when he thinks of her. She doesn't act like someone who had been in prison for weeks. He can only think of how she has tremendous strength to bounce back from such a horrible experience so quickly.

She sits on the side of the street next to a couple lanterns. He takes a seat next to her. The night air is cool but not cold. She looks up at the stars a bit longingly.

"Do you know the constellations?" he asks her.

"Yeah. See those two right there? It's a mother bear and her baby bear. In my tribe, we have a story about them. It's long, but basically the mother bear is searching for her cub forever."

Aang looks at them. "That's pretty sad," he says.

"Yeah."

Aang turns and is surprised to see tears glittering in her eyes. He doesn't know what to do. He doesn't know her well enough yet to know what's troubling her and how to help.

"The moral of the story is that sometimes you're not destined to be with the people you love," she says, her voice cracking a bit. She takes a deep breath and rubs her eyes with her hands. "Agh. Sorry. We're supposed to be having a good time."

Aang watches her sadly. Obviously she isn't crying about the story of the constellations. There's something else going on. He wishes he knew so that he could say something helpful.

"Look," he says, pointing. "They're starting the fireworks. I've never seen fireworks before! Have you?"

She smiles sadly. "One time."

The sky explodes into brilliant colors. Aang is worried about Katara, but he can't help but watch the beautiful sight in the sky above him. His jaw drops. The Air Nomads were against unnecessary things, and fireworks are a creation of the Fire Nation, so he'd never had the chance to see them before. He'd heard stories of course, and descriptions, but nothing compares to seeing them in person.

As the show winds down, Aang looks over at Katara. The lights in the sky reveal a trail of tears running down her cheek and dripping off her chin.

Aang really wishes he knew how to make her feel better - truly better, not just for a few minutes.


	37. B3C5: Kyoshi Island

**Disclaimer:** All rights belong to Nickelodeon, Bryan Konietzko, Michael Dante DiMartino, and all the men and women that created the A:TLA show, books, and comics. I take no credit, and I do not mean to break any copyright rules. This is simply a work of fiction made for enjoyment. No money is being made. The lyrics are from the song "The Last Goodbye" by Billy Boyd

**Rating**: General Audiences. Warning: some scenes contain dark themes and minor violence

* * *

**Chapter 5: Kyoshi Island**

_The road is calling_

_And I must away_

"Are we there yet?" Aang asks, falling back against the saddle with a dull thud.

They've been travelling for three weeks now, making their way through the Earth Kingdom as quickly and under-the-radar as possible. Their supplies ran out after the first week, so they've been finding out of the way little farms and offering to help in return for a hot meal while Appa slept. He's been flying as fast as possible, but even flying bison have their limits.

Luckily no one asked them too many questions. They made up story about how they were refugees looking for a place their people could settle. Katara isn't sure how many of the farmers actually believed them, but in times of war, a lot of people go by the "don't ask, don't tell" principle. As long as the kids worked hard and didn't show any signs of a threat, they were welcomed.

But Katara has to agree with Aang - living on the road like this, working hard every day and trying to sleep while flying every night and often only having one or meals a day is starting to wear on everyone's physical and mental health, not to mention moral.

And she herself is particularly frustrated. She feels like she's supposed to be doing more as the Avatar, not just hiding and evading the Fire Nation. But how can she do her duty as Avatar when she isn't entirely sure what she's supposed to be doing?

"Oyaji keeps the shrine of Avatar Kyoshi," Suki had told her in the first few days of their journey. "He knows more about the Avatar than almost anyone else. He'll be able to help you."

Katara really hopes so.

"Hopefully, as long as this tailwind holds up, we should be there by lunch," Sokka says brightly.

"Lunch," says Aang mournfully. "I don't remember what that is."

Suki laughs. "Don't worry. When my people hear that the Avatar has returned, they'll throw us a huge feast. Then you can eat as much as you want."

That does not reassure Katara at all. Everyone has such high expectations for her. What if she fails? What if she disappoints everyone?

She leans on the side of the saddle and looks out at the ground passing beneath them. Soon she'll be able to sleep on a real mattress and not on a saddle in the air, even if only for a few nights. That's what she's looking forward to most.

"Whatever we decide to do next, I vote we camp on the ground when we sleep," she says. "No offense to Appa, but I'm not a huge fan of sleeping like this."

"Agreed," Sokka says.

"Look!" Suki exclaims. They all climb over to where she's sitting and look in the direction that she's pointing. "You can see the island in the distance!"

Sure enough, Kyoshi Island is laying in the middle of the water, a green colored blip in the horizon. Only a couple more hours and they'll be there.

"This is gonna be the longest two hours of my life," Sokka cries. He lays his head down in Suki's lap. She plays with the end of his hair.

"We're almost home," she says with a small smile.

* * *

Zuko has grown into a routine in the past few weeks at Boiling Rock. So when he goes into the yard and Guang, Yung, Mu, Jie, and Shang are nowhere to be seen, he's a little puzzled.

He stands in the middle of the courtyard and turns in a circle. Little groups of prisoners hang out around him like they normally do. But something is off. He has a bad gut feeling but he can't place exactly what's wrong.

His eyes dart around the yard. There are guards walking around the upper walls of the prison, like normal. The Earthbenders in the east corner, like normal. The door to the cellhouse is closed, like normal.

So why does he have such a bad feeling?

He notices several things at once: the other prisoners are glancing at him. They never took notice of him before. The group of prisoners that he had identified the first day as nobles have tucked themselves against a far wall. And the guards that normally roam around the yard are mysteriously not here.

Zuko turns and suddenly a sharp pain spreads across his face. He staggers backwards, holding his throbbing and bleeding nose. He looks over to see Guang staring him down. Her hand is still in a fist.

"What's going on?" he demands.

She narrows her eyes. "Why don't you tell us, pretty boy?"

Zuko is shoved from behind. He turns to see his opponent.

"Shang?" He looks back across at Guang. "What are you guys doing?"

"We don't like it when people lie to us," a deep voice says. Zuko identifies it as Yung.

He closes his eyes for a half second. They know. They know the truth. They know who he is. And they aren't happy.

"I didn't lie," he says. "I told you my name."

"You're the crown prince," Guang spats. "Hundreds of people named their sons Zuko after your birth was announced."

"We trusted you," Mu says. They're all closing in around him, aggressive and angry expressions on their faces.

Zuko puts his hands up in front of him. "You can't blame me for not telling you things you never asked."

Jien scowls. "We asked you how you ended up in here. You said treason. Why would the crown prince betray his own throne?"

"Because I disagree with the way my father rules."

Shang rolls his eyes. "Likely story, princey. I bet you're here undercover to rat us rebels out."

"Can't rat us out if you're dead," Guang agrees.

Zuko spins. They've formed a tight circle around him. None of the other prisoners look interested in helping. There are still no guards in sight. Zuko is all alone. And he has no doubt these guys will make quick work of him.

If he fights back, other prisoners will join in. Other than the small group of nobles, everyone else here probably hates him. If he uses firebending, he'll be in big trouble.

"I'm not here as a spy," he says quickly. "I swear. I broke the Avatar out of prison and I got captured."

"The Avatar disappeared a hundred years ago," Shang argues. "Don't think we're going to believe your made up story."

"If you're going to make a cover story, you should at least make it believable," Mu says.

Zuko shakes his head. These guys are so blinded by their hate of the Fire Nation that they can't think straight. No noble person, and especially no crown prince, would go undercover in the most dangerous prison just to rat out some dreaming rebels. Their accusations make no sense. But they aren't listening to reason anymore.

He's just a target for their anger at the Fire Nation.

Zuko can't blame them. He's done the same thing himself. When he was banished, he deflected his anger at his father on his uncle. Uncle Iroh, who was nothing but kind and encouraging and patient. And Zuko treated him so cruelly.

Maybe he deserves this.

"Any last words, your highness?" Shang spits. He's right in Zuko's face.

Zuko remembers all the times he yelled at his uncle. All the times he slammed the door in his face. All the times he rejected his wisdom and supportive words.

He deserves this.

They begin to beat him. He doesn't fight back. He doesn't defend himself. He feels every blow. And yet his guilt is strong enough to go against the natural defense instincts of his body. He just takes it all.

The punches and kicks don't hurt as much as his chest does when he thinks of how he treated his uncle.

* * *

"Ooh, ooh, land on the beach!" Sokka begs.

"Why?" Aang asks. "Shouldn't we land by the village?"

"It's just a couple more minutes," Sokka insists. "Please?"

Aang steers Appa over the treeline and to the sandy beach. The flying bison lands gently on the sand. Sokka leaps out of the saddle and lands on his knees. The others disembark slower. As soon as Suki climbs down, Sokka wraps his arm around her waist.

"See that spot right over there?" Sokka points to a pretty general area of the waterline. "That's where I saw Suki for the first time."

Katara face palms. Suki smirks and swats his arm lightly.

"What a dork," she says.

"Suki!"

A dozen young children burst through the treeline, making their way straight for the warrior. She detaches herself from Sokka and kneels down, catching the first kid in her arms and picking him up.

"You're back!" one of the kids says.

"I'm back," she agrees.

"Come!"

The kids take her hands and pull her away. She glances back with an apologetic look in her eyes as she's dragged out of sight. Katara thinks it's cute. Her chest also aches a bit as she remembers the children in her Water Tribe village. She thinks of Hama and wonders sadly at how fast those kids must have grown up - the ones that survived, that is.

"Remember when you were in charge of teaching all the kids in our tribe basic fighting skills?" she asks Sokka. "You tried so hard but they just wanted to play with you."

He sighs. "Do you have to remind me?"

"Of course!"

Aang is watching the water carefully. He turns around slowly. "Did I just see the fin of an Unagi?" he asks, his eyes big.

Sokka nods seriously. "Almost got eaten by one when I was here for the first time."

Aang jumps up. "Cool!"

Sokka stares at him with concern. "Did you just say 'cool'?"

"I've always heard stories about riding the Unagi! Now I can actually do it!"

Katara frowns. She doesn't think that man-eating fish are something to mess around with.

"Let's follow Suki," she suggests.

They follow the path from the beach into a small village. Sokka leads the way. A large group of the villagers are gathered in the center of the village, a large open area overshadowed by an old wooden statue of a warrior.

"That's Kyoshi," Sokka says, pointing it out.

Katara stares at the intimidating female warrior. She couldn't feel more different than Kyoshi if she tried.

"That was you in another life," Aang points out.

"Sokka!"

They all turn as an older man approaches.

"This is Oyaji," Sokka explains. "Oyaji, this is my sister, Katara, and our friend, Aang."

"Nice to meet you," he says. He turns back to Sokka. "Thank you for bringing her home to us."

Sokka grins. "I think you should be thanking her for bringing me home," he jokes.

Suki disentangles herself from eager kids and walks over. "Oyaji," she says, "I have some news that will make you very happy."

"And what might that be?"

Suki nods Katara's way. "The Avatar has returned. Katara is the Avatar."

"The Avatar?" Oyaji says, much too loudly.

Katara instantly wants to shy away from all the attention suddenly brought her way. Everyone within earshot turns and stares at her. The entire village suddenly grows quiet.

Beside her, Aang nudges her arm. "Don't be afraid," he says. Katara finds that his faith in her gives her the courage to speak up.

She addresses the village: "I am Katara, the last Waterbender. And I am the Avatar. I was asleep for a hundred years, but now I'm here and ready to do my duty to restore balance to the world."

For a long moment, it's silent. Her heart beats so loudly that she's sure everyone can hear. And then the entire village erupts in cheers and applause. A relieved smile breaks out across her face.

Then everyone starts swarming around her, all eager to introduce themselves and speak to her. She loses Sokka and Aang and Suki in the crowd. For the next hour she returns respectful bows and introductions.

"We have hope again because of you," a tearful old woman says, grasping her hand tightly. "Thank you."

"I was afraid the war would never end," a man tells her. "Now our suffering has an end in sight."

"I prayed for years to Kyoshi that the Avatar would return in my lifetime," another woman says. "My prayers have been answered."

Katara doesn't feel assured or confident. She feels more and more overwhelmed. Everyone is putting their hopes and futures in her hands. It's a heavy weight to carry. What if she fails? What if she can't restore balance?

After some time, Oyaji finally breaks up the crowd. "Is this how we treat the Avatar after she's crossed the entire Earth Kingdom to visit us?" he demands. "Begin feast preparations!"

The people scurry off to do their assigned tasks. Katara finds Sokka and Aang.

"Where's Suki?" she asks.

"She's catching up with her warriors," Sokka explains. "There's been some other attacks at other villages on the island."

"Don't worry about that now," Oyaji interrupts. "Boys, why don't you find something useful to do? I know a group of children that are running amuck right now. Perhaps you can entertain them for a while."

"Ooh! I can show them some of my cool airbending tricks!" Aang exclaims.

"And I can teach them how to make their own boomerangs!"

Sokka and Aang head off in search of the kids, leaving just Oyaji and Katara.

He observes her sympathetically. "Suki told me that you're feeling a bit in over your head right now."

Katara lets out a pent up breath. "I have no idea what I'm supposed to do," she admits. "I didn't even know I was the Avatar until a few weeks after I woke up from the ice. I had a dream and the former Avatar reincarnations visited me and told me it was my destiny to restore balance. But I have no idea where to start. We kept our eyes open for potential Earthbending instructors on our way here, but I don't know what I'm looking for."

Oyaji nods. "You have been given a great honor. But it is also a great responsibility. Come with me."

He takes her along a path that leads to a small shrine. "Here is where we keep all the artifacts from Avatar Kyoshi," he explains. "Perhaps you can learn a bit from her."

Katara enters the temple. A green Kyoshi warrior dress is hung up in the very middle of the back wall. In display cases are her fans, shoes, headband, and other various artifacts. Katara takes her time examining each one.

She's disappointed to not feel anything special. This was her past self, apparently, but she feels no connection to it.

"The priests say the relics are still connected to her spirit," Oyaji says. "Can you feel it?"

Katara shakes her head. "Can you tell me about Kyoshi?" she asks. "I don't really know anything about her."

Oyaji points to a pair of boots in another corner. "She had the biggest feet of any Avatar," he says proudly. Katara has to admit she doesn't get what's so important about that, but she files away the information anyway.

"And here," Oyaji says, leading her over to a huge painting that takes up an entire wall. "This is called the 'Birth of Kyoshi'. It was painted at sunrise on the day this island was founded. Three hundred and seventy years ago."

Katara can feel her eyebrows raise. "Really? How did it happen?"

She reaches out a hand and touches the image of Kyoshi on the painting. Suddenly the room spins and a second later everything is still - and she's now standing out in the open by an Earth Kingdom temple. A man in fancy garb is standing in front of a Kyoshi Warrior. No - not a Kyoshi Warrior. He's standing in front of Kyoshi herself.

"Chin, the conqueror," Kyoshi declares, her voice deep and full of authority. "You are a horrible tyrant. You've been expanding your army across all corners of the continent. Do not think that we, the last untouched peninsula, will give up so easily."

The man, Chin, narrows his eyes and points at her. "You will surrender immediately!"

"No. And I will not stand by and watch as you take our home. I have sat passively for far too long already."

Chin instantly jumps into an earthbending stance. Kyoshi pulls out a fan and airbends a strong gust of wind that whips off all his jewelry and his fancy robes. Chin doesn't back down. Kyoshi closes her eyes and when she opens them again, they're glowing. In the Avatar state, she whips out her fans and uses a mixture of airbending and earthbending to create a rift in the land, right between her people and Chin's army. A pool of lava simmers at the bottom of the rift and Kyoshi summons it up, providing a further defense for her people. Then she uses a huge blast of wind to blow away Chin's army and, along with waterbending, floats the newly created island away from the mainland.

Chin stands on the edge of the now-cliff and screams in frustration. The weak earth gives out underneath him and he tumbles into the sea below.

Katara returns to the present, where she's still standing in front of the mural. Oyaji is speaking.

"...and so Kyoshi created this island so that her people - us - were safe from invasion."

"Wow," Katara says, still overwhelmed by the weird vision-thing she had just experienced. Oyaji, completely unaware, beams.

"Right? You can understand why we really appreciate Kyoshi - and every incarnation of the Avatar."

Katara steps back. "So that's what the Avatar does?" she asks. "Protects their people?"

Oyaji nods. "It's one of their tasks, yes."

"But…" She looks down sadly. "My people are all gone. I failed to protect them."

"And some might say that Kyoshi failed to protect the rest of the Earth Kingdom when she waited until Chin was here to put an end to his tyranny." Oyaji walks over and rests a hand on her shoulder. "There is no rule book to being the Avatar."

"In my vision, the Avatar incarnations told me it was my duty to restore balance to the world. But I'm not ready to take on the Fire Nation yet. I have no idea where to start."

Katara thinks of the precision with which Kyoshi used the elements. Her waterbending is strong, but she can even levitate a pebble let alone break off part of a continent, and that's only one of the other three elements.

"The Fire Nation is too big of a task for you to manage right now," Oyaji agrees. "You have to start small, work up your strength and confidence. You need to begin mastering all four elements."

Katara stares at her hands. "My waterbending is really good," she offers.

"Then you need to begin learning the next one in the cycle. Earthbending."

She thinks of how she learned waterbending. First she did it without even realizing she was doing anything. That was when she was very young. Then, as she grew older, she found that she could make streams of water levitate a little bit. And eventually, as she worked on it more, her ability to manipulate the water increased. But at the very beginning, it was a part of her. Earthbending is not a part of her. She hadn't even seen ground that wasn't ice until she was sixteen - or a hundred and sixteen, if you count the years she was buried in the ice.

"You must find the right earthbending master," Oyaji says. "Someone who can teach you."

Katara remembers Saura telling her that, too, when she first learned she was the Avatar. But there were no instructions on how to actually find that Earthbending master. She supposes she can just ask. "So, who's the best Earthbender here?"

Oyaji shakes his head. "We don't have any Earthbenders on the island right now. They all left to fight in the war. I'm afraid you'll have to travel a ways to find one."

Leave Kyoshi Island? But they just got here! Katara knows it's selfish, but she can't help but want to stay here in safety until she's ready to take on the Fire Lord. She feels comfortable here, and she knows Sokka and Suki feel at home. And even Aang is delighted with the people and culture.

"It's a lot to consider," Oyaji says, patting her arm. "I understand. Stay here for a few more days and then you can think it over. But tonight, we feast."

Katara follows his out of the shrine, thankful that she can put her worries aside for a few hours. Although she has objections to leaving, she knows that she has to eventually. She has to fulfill her destiny. She can't wait, like Kyoshi, until the danger and the war comes to her. By then it will be too late. The Fire Nation has already taken over much of the world. They've already destroyed her people. Katara has to stop them before they destroy everyone else.

She has to step up and become the Avatar that the people already think she is.

* * *

"Do another trick!"

All the children are crowded around Aang, watching with wide eyes as she shows off his airbending skills. Katara, Sokka, and Suki sit on a bench a few yards away and watch in amusement as Aang continues trying to come up with new tricks. Sokka has his arm slung casually across Suki's shoulders. She's resting her head against his neck. The air is warm and they all have full stomachs from an amazing feast put on by the people of Kyoshi.

Everything is perfect.

So why does Katara still feel like she's missing something?

She thinks on the New Year's festival they attended a few weeks ago in the Earth Kingdom. It had been amazing, and yet everything seemed to remind her of her time on the ship with Zuko. And that frustrates her to no end because of how mixed her feelings are about that whole situation. On the one hand, Zuko had given her a home after hers had been destroyed and had given her companionship when she was at her loneliness. On the other hand, he exploited her for his own benefit and betrayed her. And then, when she had finally made up her mind about how she felt about him, he had to come and helped rescue her, an action which completely shook up her emotions.

Being angry at him for betraying her was much easier than whatever mix she's feeling now. She doesn't want to remember fondly all the moments they had together. She had locked those up deeply. But when he showed up and fought his sister to give her a chance to escape, all the good moments resurfaced again.

She'd been so embarrassed when she'd cried during the fireworks. Embarrassed because she doesn't want to admit that she still has feelings for Zuko and that she misses him. Embarrassed because she should have been able to just enjoy the festival like the others. Thankfully Aang hadn't said anything, but she knows he worries about her. He can't understand how conflicted she is. He just knows the story - that Zuko betrayed her and then came to help. He doesn't understand Zuko's backstory, his motivations, his conflict. And even Sokka and Suki, who at least witnessed Zuko doing something good, can't fully understand the consequences of his decision.

Even she can't fully understand him. But she's seen both his good side and his bad side. She's laid with him under stars and trained with him. She's seen the way his sister acts around him. She doesn't know exactly how heavy the weight on his shoulders is, but she knows how strong he is and yet how much he struggles to carry it.

Katara hopes that wherever he is now, he's doing better. She hopes he's found peace. And she hopes she finds peace, too. She's tired of constantly feeling like there's something missing.

She has a mission now. She's not a lost, lonely girl anymore. She's the Avatar. Her past needs to stay in the past and she needs to focus on the present and the future.

Oyaji told her what she had to do. Now she has to begin her journey. No more running away. No more hiding. Now is the time to fight.

* * *

"Water. Did we pack enough water?" Sokka checks the bags on Appa's saddle again. "Yep. We have water. Do we have food? We can't run out of food, you know. Food is important. Do we have -"

"Sokka, please come down and talk to me."

He hears her voice and pauses. The truth is, he knows they have enough food and water and other supplies. They didn't forget the map. They have everything they need. Sokka's already checked three times. Now he's just stalling.

He sighs and slides down off Appa to where Suki is waiting for him. She looks at him sadly. He memorizes what she looks like in this moment.

"You can't check the food bags forever," she says quietly.

"I know."

She takes his hands in hers. "I don't want to leave you. But you know I have to stay. The Fire Nation is getting closer and closer every day. My people need me here."

"I know," he says again, trying to swallow past the lump in his throat.

"You're a capable warrior, Sokka. And an even better strategist. Aang and Katara are powerful, but they need your genius brain. Besides, you know they can't read a map to save their lives."

"No, they really can't."

Suki sighs. "This is hard for me, too. Our paths are leading us in different directions. But I know we're going to see each other again."

Deep down, Sokka can feel it too. He knows that this isn't going to be the last time he sees Suki. It still hurts knowing that he's going to leave her now.

Katara and Aang walk up, carrying the final supplies. Sokka steps back from Suki so the others can say goodbye.

"Thank you for watching over my brother," Katara says. She and Suki hug. "I'll miss having a girl around."

"If there's one person able to keep these boys in line, it's you," Suki tells her with a smile. Then she grows serious. "I believe in you, Katara. You're strong. I see Kyoshi's spirit in you. You're going to be the greatest Avatar of them all."

Katara blushes and mumbles out a thanks and goodbye. Then it's Aang's turn. He bows to Suki in respect.

"Thank you for all your help," he says. "You're the best warrior I've ever met."

"Well, thank you for rescuing me from the Fire Nation," she replies with a laugh. "You're a good kid, Aang. Take care of Katara and Sokka."

"I will," he promises. He and Katara climb up Appa's back. Then it's just Sokka and Suki left. Sokka isn't ready to say goodbye. He never is. But he doesn't have a choice.

"Just...stay safe," he says. Suki pulls him into a big hug. He holds onto her tightly, wishing he never has to let go.

"I'm going to miss you," Suki says. "Don't forget what I taught you. And don't ever lose your sense of humor."

"That's not likely to happen," he promises. He leans down and kisses her one last time. Then he turns and climbs onto Appa before he can talk himself out of leaving.

They all wave to Suki as Appa begins to rise. Sokka watches her until they're so high that she's the size of an ant.

He already feels like a part of him is missing. To keep his mind off her, he pulls out a map and starts planning their journey.

"Next stop," he declares. "Finding Katara an earthbending master."


	38. B3C6: Avatar Katara

**Disclaimer:** All rights belong to Nickelodeon, Bryan Konietzko, Michael Dante DiMartino, and all the men and women that created the A:TLA show, books, and comics. I take no credit, and I do not mean to break any copyright rules. This is simply a work of fiction made for enjoyment. No money is being made. The lyrics are from the song "Emphasis" by Sleeping at Last

**Rating**: General Audiences. Warning: some scenes contain dark themes and minor violence

* * *

**Chapter 6: Avatar Katara**

_Though it pales in comparison to the overarching shadows,_

_A speck of light can reignite the sun and swallow darkness whole_

"I'm so hungry I could eat Momo," Sokka groans, holding his stomach and laying on his side. Katara, watching him from the other side of the saddle, can't help but agree.

The first couple weeks had gone well. They'd used up their supplies and travelled through the Earth Kingdom looking for potential earthbending masters. The past three days, however, they haven't been able to stay for long enough in a village to look for an earthbending master or food.

"The Fire Nation is advancing faster and further than we expected," Aang says. "They're at every village we stop at!"

"I think we're going to have to risk it at the next village," Katara says. "We can't keep going for much longer like this. And even if we could, Appa needs to eat."

The flying bison growls in agreement. Aang leans down and pats him. "You're doing great, Appa," he says. "We'll get you something to eat and somewhere safe to sleep soon."

They continue flying, the kids trying to find somewhere safe to land and restock up on supplies. After a while, Aang points in the distance.

"There! A village!"

Katara and Sokka follow where his hand is pointing.

"No good," Sokka says a few seconds later. "See that Fire Nation encampment around the village?"

Katara sits back with a sigh. "We just have to keep going."

Suddenly Appa drops a few feet in the air. The kids all grab onto the saddle.

"What's going on?" Katara calls out to Aang.

"Appa's too tired! He can't keep flying!" Aang looks back with worried eyes.

"We need to land, then!"

"But what are we going to eat?" Sokka moans.

Katara shakes her head. "We'll figure it out. But let's get out of the air before we crash."

Appa lands in the forest not far from the village. Katara and Aang go through all the bags again, hoping to find some food that they missed. Sokka goes scavenging in the forest. He comes back with his bag a quarter full.

Aang excitedly jumps over to him. "What do we have to eat?" he asks.

Sokka reaches in the bag. "A round nut," he offers.

Aang wrinkles his nose.

"We have other options," Sokka says. "We also have oval-shaped nuts. And some rock-shaped nuts that might just be rocks."

Katara slumps on the ground. Her stomach is completely empty and with it, her energy. She watches Momo attempting to eat a leaf he found on the ground. Sokka chucks one of the rock nuts behind him and Momo grabs it. After a few seconds of attempting to crack it open against a rock, he gives up and lays on the ground.

Sokka stands. "I'll go out again," he says with a sigh. Before he can take a step, the entire earth quakes beneath them. It's a short but powerful pulse. They all sit up quickly.

"What was that?" Sokka cries. Another quake occurs. Momo runs and hides between Appa's front paws. Appa, too tired to move, cracks an eye before closing it again.

"It's coming from over there!" Aang points. He starts running. Katara pulls herself to her feet and follows.

"Shouldn't we run away from huge booms?" Sokka cries. "Not toward them?"

Katara ignores him. She knows what that sound is. It isn't an earthquake - it's an Earthbender. Maybe the one who will be her teacher.

Katara finds Aang hiding behind a rock ledge, staring into a shallow ravine. In the ravine, a boy about her age is moving huge rocks around.

Her eyes grow wide. "It _is_ an Earthbender!"

"Let's go meet him!" Aang exclaims.

Sokka, who has finally caught up, puts a hand on Aang's arm. "He looks dangerous," he warns. "Let's be cautious about it."

Katara doesn't listen. She vaults over the rock ledge and into the ravine. All she can think of is how excited she is to finally start learning how to earthbend - and to finally begin her destiny as Avatar.

"Hello, there!" she calls out. "I'm Katara! What's your name?"

The boy turns. His eyes widen in alarm. The rock he's been bending crashes to the ground. Then he turns and runs away, causing an avalanche to cover his tracks.

"Hey, he's gotta be running somewhere," Aang says, walking up behind her. Katara is still staring at the place where the Earthbender had been. She doesn't understand why he ran away. She doesn't look threatening, does she?

"He's probably running to the village," Sokka says.

"And that village probably has a market," Aang adds.

"Which means food," Sokka sings. "We don't have to eat the rock nuts."

Katara is more interested in finding the boy. "Alright," she says. "Let's go."

* * *

They walk through the village, keeping their eyes peeled for the Earthbender. The smell of food from the market is irresistible, but they don't have anything to pay for it yet. And besides, Katara isn't hungry anymore. She's focused on finding the boy.

Aang gets distracted trying on hats from a vendor when Katara sees the boy disappear into a hut.

"Hey!" she calls out to Sokka and Aang. Then she follows him into the store.

He's standing in front of the counter, talking with the woman.

"Hey!" Katara calls. "Why did you run away?"

He looks shocked, then quickly covers it up. "You must have me confused with some other kid," he says.

Sokka and Aang join Katara in the store. "No, she didn't," Aang says. "We saw you earthbending."

Both the boy and the woman's eyes widen. They rush to the windows and doors, shutting the whole place up.

"They saw you doing what?" the woman exclaims as soon as they're isolated from the outside.

They boy motions with his arms. "They're crazy, Mom! I mean, look at how they're dressed."

His mother doesn't buy it. "You know how dangerous that is, Haru. You know what would happen if _they_ caught you earthbending."

"They" must refer to the Fire Nation soldiers. Katara suddenly feels bad for acting and speaking so rashly. Before she can apologize, there's a stern knock on the door.

"Open up!"

Sokka is already at the blinds. "Fire Nation! Act natural!"

Haru's mother opens the door. The kids stage themselves around the store. The Fire Nation soldier walks in and observes the room.

"What do you want?" Haru's mother demands. "I already paid you this week."

"The tax just doubled," the soldier says with a smirk. "You wouldn't want an accident, would you?" He waves his hands and creates a ball of flames. Haru's mother steps back in shock. "Fire is sometimes so hard to control," he continues, squashing the flames.

The woman takes out her cash box. It's nearly empty. Despite that, she still pays the guard with all the money inside.

"You can keep the copper coins," he says as he walks out, carelessly tossing them to the ground. The door slams behind him. Haru's mother kneels down to pick up the coins.

"Nice guy," Sokka says wryly. "How long have they been here already?"

"Five years," she answers wearily. "Fire Lord Ozai uses our town's coal to fuel his ships."

"They're thugs," Haru says vehemently, staring angrily at the ground. "They steal from us. And everyone here is too much of a coward to do anything about it."

"Don't talk like that," his mother chides sharply.

Katara steps forward. "Haru's an Earthbender," she points out. "Why can't he help do anything?"

"Earthbending is forbidden," the woman replies firmly. "It's caused nothing but misery for this village. He must never use his abilities." She looks at her son sternly.

Katara doesn't understand. She thinks of her village and how, if they had more Waterbenders, they might have defended themselves against the Fire Nation. They would have survived the attack.

"How can you say that?" she demands. "Haru has a gift. Asking him not to earthbend is like telling me not to waterbend. It's a part of who we are."

"You don't understand."

"I understand that Haru can help you," Katara presses. She thinks of how she and Aang helped the people in the Western Air Temple. She thinks of how she helped Zuko from the Kraken and the hurricane. She thinks of how she could have helped her own people. "What can the Fire Nation do to you that they haven't done already?"

"They could take Haru away. Like they took his father," Haru's mother adds darkly.

Katara can't argue against that. "I'm sorry," she says quietly. "I didn't know."

Haru's mother stands up straight. "Take them home," she instructs him. "Give them something to eat. They can stay the night in the old barn." She turns to Katara. "You can't stay here long. You'll have to leave tomorrow. Our village has seen enough pain and suffering. We can't risk any more."

Katara nods. It seems fair. "Thank you for your hospitality," she says.

Haru walks them to his home. It's on the edge of the village. Aang fetches Appa and Momo and leads them into the barn. Haru gives Appa some hay and then hands out apples and dumplings to the others.

"It isn't much," he says. "But it's all we can afford."

"We understand," Katara says.

"We're more than grateful," Sokka adds, eating his share slow and savoring it.

"I'm sorry about your dad," Aang says.

Haru nods once but doesn't say anything.

Katara follows him out of the hut while the others are finishing up.

"I'm sorry about what I said earlier," she says as they walk along a path. "I didn't know about your father. I shouldn't have assumed anything."

"It's okay," Haru says. Then the side of his mouth quirks up in a tiny smile. "It's funny, you know. The way you were talking back in the store - it reminded me of him."

She takes that as an honor. "Thanks."

"My father was very courageous. When the Fire Nation invaded our area, he and the other Earthbenders were outnumbered ten to one. But they fought back anyway."

The story is one that's all too familiar. "He sounds like a great man," she says. "I lost my father, too. The Fire Nation invaded my village without warning. They were dozens of Firebenders. My parents told me and my brother to run. They stayed behind to fight." She swallows. "Now they're all gone. Sokka and I are the only ones left."

"That's why you want to fight back so badly, isn't it?" Haru leads her up a sloping hill to the top of a plateau. "I do, too. But I can't leave my mother alone."

"Do you know where your father is?"

"After the attack, they rounded him and all the other Earthbenders up. They took them away. We haven't seen them since. If I knew where he was, I'd go after him myself." Haru kneels at the edge of the plateau. The wind blows his hair back a bit. Katara stands a few feet behind him.

"You have to hide your earthbending or they'll take you away, too."

"Yeah. Problem is, the only way I can feel close to my father is when I practice my earthbending." He spins two stones in his palm. "My father taught me everything I know." The rocks dissolve into sand and sift through the fingers of his fist before blowing away.

Katara's hand reaches up instinctively to touch the carved jade pendant on her necklace. "This is all I have left of my mom," she shares. "And all I have of my father are memories."

"It's not enough, is it?"

"No. But I would be devastated to lose it. It would be like losing her all over again. I can't imagine how hard it is for you to not earthbend."

Haru nods. "My mother means well. I know she's just looking out for me. But she's given up on ever seeing my father again. I haven't."

Katara sets a hand on his shoulder. "I'll help you find him. I promise."

He looks over at her sadly. "How? I tried following them when the trail was fresh. Now there's nothing."

"We'll find a way," she promises.

They sit on the edge of the plateau for a little longer before heading back. As they get close to one of the mines, they hear the sound of collapsing earth.

"Help!" cries a desperate voice.

Katara and Haru don't hesitate. They start running towards the mine. An old man with only a couple teeth left is laying on his stomach, a huge mass of rumble covering his back and legs. He reaches an arm out towards them.

"Help me!" he groans.

The mine continues to shake and rocks continue to pour down slowly onto the man, burying him deeper. Katara instantly leans down and starts pulling the man out by his armpits. Haru holds back the oncoming rubble.

It's useless. The man is buried too deep to be pulled out.

"It's not working!" Katara exclaims, looking over at Haru worriedly. "We have to get help!"

"There's no time! Pull harder!"

It's a lost cause and they both know it. There's only one way to save this man's life.

"Haru," Katara says. "You can help him."

He looks down at her with a mixture of frustration and sadness. "I can't."

"Please! There's no one around to see you. It's the only way." If Katara could earthbend, she wouldn't hesitate. But she can't yet, and it isn't her freedom at stake here. She can only try to convince Haru that helping is the right choice.

Haru steps out and takes an earthbending stance. He stomps a foot down, straightens his shoulders, and pushes both fists forward. The rubble blows backwards into the mine, freeing the trapped man.

Katara can't help the proud smile on her face. "You did it!"

They help the man up and take him to the village. The entire time, Katara wonders whether it was her words that inspired Haru, or whether he would have helped the man anyway. Not that she doesn't think Haru would have made the right choice without her, but because the Avatar is supposed to be inspiring. She hopes she's inspiring.

That night, when she and Sokka and Aang are snuggled into their sleeping bags in the barn, Katara is still gushing.

"It was so brave of him," she says. "In a war zone like this, it's so easy to lose sight of humanity. It's so easy to put yourself before everyone else. I'm proud of him for making the hard choice."

"I'm glad he saved the man, too," Sokka says. "But we need to get to sleep. We're leaving at dawn."

Katara doesn't want to leave. She feels like she was just connecting with Haru. He's a nice guy, and she's sure he could teach her earthbending - if it wasn't forbidden here, of course. And she really wants to help him find his father. She promises herself that the first thing she'll do when she has time is come back and help him rescue his father. She owes it to him and to this entire village.

"Can we at least sleep in for once?" she asks, not because she wants to sleep in but because she wants to have a little more time in the morning with Haru. It's not often she gets to stay in a place long enough to make friends, let alone spend some time with them.

Sokka shakes his head. "Too many Fire Nation soldiers. We've already stayed long enough. And besides, you need to find an earthbending master."

"I think Sokka is right," Aang says from on top of Appa. "I like it here, too, and I like Haru, but it's just too dangerous."

Katara sighs. "Alright. Good night."

* * *

In the morning, Katara goes out to fill their water skins from the well. She bends the water around her, then, thinking better of it, quickly fills the skins. As she turns to head back in the hut, she sees Haru's mother standing alone outside of the house.

She turns around and Katara sees tears spill over her face. In an instant Katara knows what happened.

She rushes into the barn where Sokka and Aang are loading the last of the supplies.

"They took him!" she cries. "They took Haru!"

Aang stands slowly. Around his neck, Momo also turns to face her. "What?"

"The man we saved turned him in! It's all my fault."

"Hold on," Sokka says, coming up and taking her arm gently. "When did it happen?"

"Haru's mom said they took him at midnight."

"Then it's pointless to follow him. He's long gone."

"We don't know that," Katara says, pulling away. She knows that Sokka is right, though. She just can't believe that Haru is gone. And because of her. She pressured him into earthbending. She could have saved the old man if she had tried harder. But deep down, she had wanted Haru to rise up against the Fire Nation. It was selfish of her. And now he's gone.

"I'm sorry, Katara," Aang says, walking up and putting a hand on her shoulder. "I know you were his good friend."

She slides to the ground and puts her head in her hands. "I just don't know what to do," she admits. "We can't just leave his mom all alone. But we can't track him down, either."

Sokka sighs. "Okay. We'll stay a few more days, figure out something. But we gotta keep our heads down or else the Fire Nation is going to arrest us, too."

Katara knows she can't make up for being responsible for Haru's arrest, but she tries everything to help his mother. She collects roots from the field and fruits and vegetables from the bushes and plants behind the house and cooks. She runs errands in the city. She cleans up the house. She washes clothes.

Sokka joins a temporary mine crew and works throughout the day. He anonymously slides the coins he earns into the cashier box at the store. For once in his life, he doesn't complain about anything. In fact, he's oddly quiet.

Aang and Momo make some money in the village by performing tricks - without airbending, of course, because they don't want to draw too much attention. But Aang doesn't need to airbend to entertain. He uses his money to buy groceries for Haru's mother.

A week passes in this way. Katara can tell that Haru's mother is thankful for their help, but both of the women are frustrated by the situation. Katara can't stay here forever but she can't leave until she fixes the mess she started. But how can she bring Haru back when she doesn't know where he went?

While on one of her errand runs, Katara pauses to watch Aang and Momo perform. They do a pantomime comedy sketch which has observers rolling with laughter, including the Fire Nation soldiers. A decent pile of money is at Aang's feet.

Then a group of rowdy kids stop by. They yell some things at Aang. He ignores them and continues his routine. Then the leader of the kids leans down and picks up a sizeable rock from the ground.

"Catch this, baldy!" the kid yells and chucks the rock straight at Aang when he has his back turned.

"Aang! Watch out!" Katara yells. He turns just in some to rock flying right at his face. He instinctively waves his hands and uses a blast of wind to deflect the rock. It smashes harmlessly into the side of a building.

Both Aang and Katara realize his mistake at the same time. Their eyes meet across the square.

"Earthbender!" someone from the crowd shouts. The Fire Nation guards jump up and grab Aang.

"No, wait!" he protests. "I'm not an Earthbender!"

"Don't lie," one of the guards snaps. "We all saw you move that rock!"

"That wasn't earthbending!"

"Bending is forbidden here. Everyone knows that." The guards drag him away. Katara tries to follow.

"Aang!" she calls out. "Aang!"

"I'm all right, Katara!" he yells back, his voice muffled. One of the guards kicks him.

"Aang!"

She's blocked by more Fire Nation guards.

"Let me through!" she demands, pushing them. They grab her arms and hold her back.

"Sorry, missy," one of the guards says. "Your friend is a criminal."

"Take me, too!"

The guards exchange glances. "She's crazy," one of them says. "We can't have crazies roaming the streets."

"It isn't safe," the other guard agrees. They start dragging Katara in the opposite direction of the guards taking Aang. Katara struggles but the men have too strong of a grip on her. They lead her through the village and toss her in a cell. She grabs hold of the bars and watches as they walk away.

A few minutes later she slumps to the ground. What has she done? First Haru, and now Aang? This is all her fault. Not to mention Zuko, who is also in a Fire Nation prison somewhere. Everyone she cares about is being imprisoned because of her. She's a bad Avatar and a terrible friend.

She imagines small, innocent Aang being dragged away and taken to a prison with a bunch of big, scary men. She hopes that Haru watches out for him.

She's not sure how long she sits in the prison before Sokka finds her. He chats with the guards for a bit, slips them some coins, and they open the cell and release her.

"Oh, Sokka!" Katara throws her arms around her brother. "Aang was arrested, too!"

He rubs her back gently. "I know," he says calmly. "We'll figure out a way to get him back. Him and Haru. I promise."

They start walking through the village. "Wherever they're keeping the Earthbenders must be a place with no earth. Maybe it's on an island somewhere. We'll start searching. Someone somewhere has to know something. But in the meantime, we need to keep ourselves from getting arrested."

Katara suddenly stops. "I know how to save them!" she exclaims.

Sokka turns. "You do?"

"I have to get myself arrested."

* * *

"These vents are connected," Sokka explains, pointing to the vent opening at the surface of the ground. "It's how we breathe when we work in the mines. Now, help me push this boulder into place."

Sokka and Katara push a large boulder onto the vent.

"I already placed the water in that vent," Sokka says, pointing to a second vent opening a few feet from the first one. "All you have to blast the water through the vent. Fake earthbending!"

Katara takes a deep breath. "Okay. I'm ready."

He looks at her with concern on his face. "Are you sure? It's a good plan, but there are lots of things that could go wrong."

"Everything has already gone wrong," Katara reminds him. "It's going to work. I can feel it."

"Okay." Sokka steps back. He glances around the mine. "They're coming! Last chance to back out."

"No way." Katara positions herself right over the clear vent. In her veins she can feel the container of water stored just under her feet. The boulder on the other vent is just a couple feel away. She's ready.

A small group of Fire Nation guards approach. Sokka pretends to shove into Katara.

"Get out of my way, pipsqueak!" he threatens in a fake deep voice.

"How dare you run into me, cretin!" Katara yells back.

"What did you call me?"

"A giant-eared cretin! Look at those things! Do animals use them for shade?"

Sokka towers over her. "You better back off!"

"No, you back off!"

"Make me!"

Katara narrows her eyes. "All right! Let's do this earthbending-style!"

She spins and lands hard, thrusting her arms forward. Underneath the ground, in the vents, the water obeys her command. A geyser blasts through the vent and lifts the boulder into the air.

The guards don't pay any attention to the water. They just see the boulder move and instantly yell, "Earthbender!"

"I'll hold her!" Sokka offers. As the guards approach, he whispers in her ear, "Good luck. Bring them home."

She nods once and then the guards are escorting her away.

Katara hopes she didn't just make a huge mistake.

* * *

They guards take her to an iron ship. Katara pretends to look sad, but inside she's quite pleased. Sokka's hunch about the prison being surrounded by water seems to prove itself true. And nowhere is Katara stronger than when surrounded by water.

The guards let her up to the deck of the ship for fresh air once during the journey. She glances up and thinks that she spotted a short glimpse of Appa flying through the clouds. Her resolve is stronger than ever.

The prison itself is a giant, anchored ship. Katara is escorted with the other prisoners on the deck of it.

"Earthbenders!" says a Fire Nation commander. "It's my pleasure to welcome you aboard my modest shipyard. I am your warden. I prefer to think of you not as prisoners, but as honored guests. And I hope you come to think of me as your humble and caring host."

Katara tries not to roll her eyes. This guy is full of it. She can't wait to see the look on his face when she and the other prisoners break out of here.

"You will succeed here if you simply abide -"

The warden is cut off by one of the other Earthbenders coughing. The warden suddenly spins and sends a flame right at the man. Luckily the man leaps out of the way in time.

"What kind of guest dishonors his host by interrupting him? Take him below!"

Then he continues his speech. "Simply treat me with the same courtesy I treat you and we'll get along famously. You will notice that this rig is made entirely of metal. You are miles away from any rock or earth. So if you have any inclinations on employing that brutal savagery that passes for bending among you people, forget them. It's impossible. Good day."

Katara and the other new prisoners are escorted through the gate, which slides shut behind them with a loud screeching sound, and into the courtyard of the prison. She's shocked at how downcast and depressed all the prisoners here appear. They just sit around and stare at the ground or at the waves in the distance. No one talks.

"Katara?"

She turns to see a familiar face. "Aang!"

She rushes over and pulls him a big hug. Behind him, Haru also stands up. She gives him a hug next. "Haru!"

"What are you doing here?" Haru asks.

"It's my fault you guys were captured," she says, looking between him and Aang. "I came to rescue you."

"So you got yourself arrested?"

"It was the only way to rescue you. I only wish I realized it before Aang was also captured."

Haru crosses his arms. "You got guts, Katara," he admits. Then he takes her arm. "Come on. There's someone I want you to meet."

The three of them walk over to another group of older Earthbenders.

"This is my father, Tyro. Dad, this is Katara."

A man with hair that is too white for his true age turns around. He's holding a bowl of food in one hand, which he sets down on the ground in front of him.

Katara bows. "It's an honor to meet you," she says.

He hands her the food bowl. "Have something to eat," he says. "It's not as bad as it looks."

Katara hopes he's being honest because it looks pretty bad. She and Haru take seats next to him. Aang keeps watch on the guards.

A man approaches. "Tyro. The prisoners are complaining that there aren't enough blankets to go around."

"I'll talk to the guards," Tyro promises him. "In the meantime, make sure that the sick and elderly are taken care of. The rest of us will simply have to hope for warmer weather."

Katara watches the man leave. "If you don't mind me asking, what's your escape plan?"

Tyro looks at her. "What?"

"You know, your plan to get everyone off the ship? Mutiny? Sabotage?"

Tyro shakes his head. "No. The plan is to survive, to wait out this war. Hope that one day some of us can get back home and forget that this ever happened."

"You sound like you've already given up," Katara realizes.

"Katara, I admire your courage. And I envy your youth. But people's lives are at stake here. The warden is a ruthless man, and he won't stand for any rebellion. I'm sorry, but we're powerless."

No. Katara won't accept this. She came here to rescue Haru and Aang but she's going to do a whole lot more. She's going to rescue everyone. But she can't do it alone.

Katara stands on a platform and uses a spoon to smash an empty plate. All the prisoners half-heartedly look up.

"Earthbenders!" she declares. "You don't know me, but I know you. Every child in my village was rocked to sleep with stories of the brave Earth Kingdom and the courageous Earthbenders who guard its borders. Some of you may think that the Fire Nation has made you powerless. Yes, they have taken away your ability to bend. But they can't take away your courage! And it's your courage that they should truly fear because it runs deeper than any mine you've been forced to dig and any ocean that keeps you far from home! It is the strength of your hearts that make you who you are. Hearts that will remain unbroken when all rock and stone has eroded away." She raises a fist in the air. "The time to fight back is now! Let us fight for our freedom!"

She leaves her fist hanging in the air. No one moves for a minute. Then someone coughs and everyone returns to staring at the ground or quietly slurping up their soup. Katara's hand falls.

"I don't understand," she says quietly.

Haru looks up at her. "They've lost hope, Katara," he says. "Not even strength can hold out against losing hope."

She looks at Tyro. "What can I say to make them believe me?"

He shakes his head. "Nothing short of a miracle would change their minds."

A miracle…

Katara's head snaps up. She thinks of the people at the Western Air Temple. She thinks of the people on Kyoshi Island.

Her eyes narrow. "Then it's a good thing I have a miracle," she says firmly.

Haru grabs her hand. "Katara, wait. You don't want to push the guards."

She takes her hand back. "Oh, I'm gonna push them all right," she grumbles. "I'll push them right off this rig."

"Katara!" She turns to see Aang running up. She kneels down to his level.

"What is it?"

He points to a pair of smoke stacks chugging out smoke. "Look."

"They're burning something. So what?"

Haru's eyes widen. "They're burning coal!"

Realization dawns on Katara. "And coal is earth!" She whispers something in Aang's ear. He nods and then takes off.

She stands back up on the platform. "I've got two miracles for you today, Tyro," she says.

She slaps the spoon into the plate again. "Earthbenders!"

They all look back up at her. "I've been told that it would take a miracle to inspire you. For years you have been working here day in and day out, told over and over again that you couldn't fight back. You resigned yourselves to working here until the war ended. But even in that you didn't have hope. How could you? No one can challenge the Fire Nation." She pauses dramatically and looks around, making random eye contact. "No one except the Avatar!"

"The Avatar is a myth," someone says. Murmurs of agreement run through the people.

"The Avatar is not a myth!" Katara declares.

"The Avatar disappeared!" someone else says.

"And the Avatar has returned!" Katara waves her arms. "Behold! I am Katara, the last Waterbender, and the Avatar. For many years I slept in the ice, but I have now returned to save you from your bondage!"

A blast of water from both sides of the rig accents her point. She watches as dull faces turn interested and sleepy eyes widen. The guards on the walls of the rig start racing into action.

Katara could end this all right now by herself if she wanted to. It would be so easy. A few waves of water would sweep them all away. But she doesn't need this victory. She doesn't need to prove to herself how powerful her waterbending is. This victory belongs to the Earthbenders.

"The Fire Nation has fed you the lie that there is no earth here! But there is! Rise up and fight back against your oppressors! Take your lives into your own hands! Rescue yourselves and then return to reclaim your villages!"

"Katara, stop!" Tyro begs. "You can't win!"

"He's right."

Katara turns to see the warden standing behind her. His guards file out, surrounding the platform where she stands. They all point their spears her way.

"You're one mistake away from dying where you stand," the warden continues.

Katara glances over at the vent a few feet away. _Come on, Aang,_ she begs silently.

"You will never silence me," she threatens. As if on cue, the vent shakes and suddenly a massive geyser of coal spews out. The Earthbenders and Fire Nation guards alike jump back in shock.

It lands right between the two parties. Haru makes eye contact with Katara. He's smiling widely and his green eyes are glowing brightly.

Aang flies out of the vent a moment later, landing on top of the pile of coal. His cough interrupts the tense silence.

Katara jumps on top of the pile next to Aang. "Here's your chance, Earthbenders!" she cries. "Take it! Your fate is in your own hands!"

Haru steps forward. Tyro blocks him with an arm. The rest of the Earthbenders back away from the coal as if it's poison. Katara can't believe what she's seeing. She gave these people everything they needed and yet they still shy away. It's like they don't even want to be free.

The warden laughs deeply. "Foolish girl! You thought a few inspirational words, a ridiculous lie about being the Avatar, and some coal would change these people? Look at these blank, hopeless faces. Their spirits were broken a long time ago. Oh, but you still believe in them? They're a waste of your energy, little girl. You failed."

The warden turns to walk away. Katara helps Aang to his feet and then leads him off the pile of coal.

"Come on, Aang," she says quietly. "We're leaving."

"What?" He looks around at all the people. "We're just going to leave them here?"

"You can't save people who don't want to be saved."

Katara spares one more look at Haru. He's staring at the pile of coal. Then he looks over at her.

"I'm sorry, Haru," she says. Then she turns away and starts walking.

Suddenly the warden cries out in pain. Katara whirls around to see Haru levitating a group of coal rocks over his palm, a determined look on his face. The warden is clutching his head. Then he suddenly lashes out with two bursts of fire. Haru turns away. Behind him, his father summons up a wall of coal as a shield.

"Show no mercy!" the warden cries. His Firebenders form a line and advance on the prisoners. A few more of the Earthbenders stand behind Haru and Tyro and begin bending the coal. Katara and Aang watch with wide eyes.

"For the Earth Kingdom! Attack!"

The Firebenders are wildly outnumbered. To their credit, they put up a fight. But the Earthbenders are not to be outdone. They attack with the ferocity of people who have been oppressed for far too long.

Katara and Aang rejoin the fight, and Sokka and Appa reveal themselves and swoop down to attack.

When the battle is over, the Earthbenders commandeer the ships and set off for their homes on the Earth Kingdom mainland. Appa swims alongside the biggest ship.

"I want to thank you for saving me," Haru says. "For saving us."

His father stands beside him. The image makes Katara happy.

She suddenly feels small. She reaches up and messes with the back of her braid. "All it took was a little coal," she says with a nervous laugh.

"It wasn't the coal, Katara. It was you."

He stares at her so intensely that her cheeks burn.

Tyro sets one hand on her shoulder and one hand on Haru's. "Thank you for helping me find my courage, Avatar Katara."

_Avatar Katara. _That's the first time she's heard that title. She thinks it sounds good. She's proud to have earned it today.

"My family and everyone here owes you so much," Tyro continues. "If you ever need our help, we will come."

"But not now," she says. "You're going home now."

"Yes." Tyro raises his hand and his voice. "We're going to take back all of our villages! The Fire Nation will regret the day they stepped foot on our land!"

A cheer rises up from the other Earthbenders on the other ships. In this moment, Katara's heart is full. She feels like she's really stepped up. She's really becoming the Avatar.

Haru grabs her hand. "Come with us," he urges. She stares into his bright green eyes and finds that, although she wants to say yes, she can't.

"Your mission is to take back your homeland," she says. "Mine is to help more people like you."

He watches her for a long moment. "You're really the Avatar, aren't you?"

She smiles dryly. "It appears so."

"Thank you so much for bringing my father back to me. I never thought I'd see him again. I only wish there was some way…"

She knows where he's going with it. She likes Haru, she really does. But she doesn't feel the same way he does. How can she when her heart has been broken and halfway stitched back together? She hasn't even gotten over the last boy she connected with. She's not sure she ever will.

"I know," she says softly. "But we'll see each other again. I'm sure of it."

He nods. Then he smiles a bit. "Go and save the world, Katara. And know that no matter what happens, there are people who will always believe in you."

Katara hugs him and then jumps off the ship, waterbending herself over to Appa. Once she's on the saddle Aang says, "Yip yip!" and Appa takes off, flying over the ships and the waving Earthbenders and onto the next adventure.


	39. B3C7: The Avatar State

**Disclaimer:** All rights belong to Nickelodeon, Bryan Konietzko, Michael Dante DiMartino, and all the men and women that created the A:TLA show, books, and comics. I take no credit, and I do not mean to break any copyright rules. This is simply a work of fiction made for enjoyment. No money is being made. The lyrics are from the song "Awake and Alive" by Skillet

**Rating**: General Audiences. Warning: some scenes contain dark themes and minor violence

* * *

**Chapter 7: The Avatar State **

_I'm at war with the world cause I_

_Ain't never gonna sell my soul_

_I've already made up my mind_

_No matter what I can't be bought or sold_

"There it is!" Sokka stands up on the saddle and points. As Appa flies over a mountain peak, they see what he's pointing at: a large fortress in the middle of the mountains. A gleaming white spire with shining gold accents protrudes from the center of a circular base. High marble walls keep out invaders.

"That's amazing!" Katara breathes. "I just hope whoever is in charge lets us stay for the night."

"It'll be nice to sleep in complete safety for once," Aang agrees. He steers Appa down towards the citadel.

They land on the lawn in front of the citadel. They'd been flying for the entire day, so the first thing they do after hopping off of Appa is to stretch their stiff muscles.

"Welcome, Avatar Katara," a friendly voice says. They all turn to see a man in green armor bow slightly in respect. Behind him, a line of Earth Kingdom soldiers bow deeply. "I am General Fong." He spreads his arms out. "And welcome to all of you great heroes! Appa, Momo, brave Sokka, and the powerful Aang!"

"Brave Sokka," Sokka repeats, crossing his arms. "I like these people already."

A set of fireworks screech into the air behind them and explode. A line of Earthbenders punch another round into the air. Katara is a little put off by the huge show. She glances over at Aang and Sokka to see them watching with wide eyes and smiles.

Katara turns back to the general. "Excuse me, sir," she begins. "But how do you know who we are?"

He grins. "The story of what you did for the Earthbender prisoners has spread all throughout the Earth Kingdom! There is hardly a person who hasn't heard! When my men saw your flying bison descending, I knew exactly who you were!"

The story of what she did has spread all over the Earth Kingdom? Everyone knows that the Avatar has returned? Everyone knows who she is? On one hand, it's a good thing. The message of hope is spreading. On the other hand, she and Aang and Sokka will have to be more careful than ever now.

"Now come," General Fong says. "We have much to talk about."

A few minutes later the kids are sitting on cushions in the main room of the citadel. General Fong sits on a chair in front of them. Katara feels like she's in the presence of a king. It gives her a bad gut feeling that she pushes away.

"Avatar Katara," Fong begins. "Being a high ranking general, I am privy to information that isn't so widespread. I recently received a stolen Fire Nation transmission. It's old, but the story it tells is fascinating. It was written by a sailor who claims to have been on a ship with you. He wrote about how you saved the ship from a hurricane."

Katara nods. "It's true."

"He says that you harnessed the power of the winds, seas, and even the lightning in the sky." Fong strokes his beard. "I can't imagine what it feels like to wield such devastating power. It's an awesome responsibility."

Katara shrugs a bit, overwhelmed by the praise. "I just do what I can to protect people."

Fong nods. "As we all are in this war. And the best way to protect people is to end this war." He looks her in the eye. "Avatar, you're ready to face the Fire Lord."

Her eyes feel like they're popping right out of her head. "What? No!"

"You have the power to manipulate the weather! Who can stand a chance against that?"

Katara shakes her head. "I can't just do that," she explains.

"She still needs to master all four elements," Aang explains.

"Why?" General Fong asks. "With the power she has she can take on the entire Fire Nation!"

"I was in the Avatar State," Katara protests. "I wasn't in control of my own body. The past Avatars were the ones doing that, not me."

General Fong nods. "I know of the Avatar State. Your eyes glow and you can summon unbelievable power." He walks over to a tapestry of the nations and stares at it. "My men would be slaughtered before they even reached the shores of the Fire Nation. But with you leading the way, as the ultimate weapon, we could cut straight to the heart of the Fire Nation."

"Yeah, but…" Katara feels so frustrated. She wants to help. She wants this war to come to an end. This doesn't feel like the right way, though. "But I don't know how to get into the Avatar State."

"So it's decided then." General Fong turns. "I'll help you learn how to unlock the Avatar State, and you'll face the Fire Lord."

"No!" Aang stands up suddenly. "Katara has a plan. She's following her destiny her way. And you can help us or we can leave!"

To Katara's surprise, the general nods. "Alright," he says. "So what exactly is your plan?"

"Katara has to learn the other elements," Sokka explains. "The next on in the cycle in earth. We're looking for an Earthbending master."

Fong smiles. "Then it's a good thing you're here," he says. "Katara, if you like, I am willing to teach you how to earthbend."

Katara can't believe it. First they get a warm welcome and now someone is volunteering to help her learn earthbending? This is perfect!

She stands and bows. "I would be honored to study with you, General Fong."

"Good. My men will show you to your rooms and we can begin later today."

Katara is silent until they're by themselves in the large room General Fong had generously given them. She thinks about what the general said about ending the war quickly and his strategy for doing it. She tries to remember how she felt when she went into the Avatar State to protect the ship from the hurricane.

"Thank you for standing up for me, Aang," she finally says. "I was really confused. But you knew what was right."

He smiles. "Of course! That's what I'm here for. To watch your back."

"I don't trust that guy," Sokka remarks.

"He's just passionate about ending the war and saving as many lives as he can. I'm sure he's a good man. You saw how quickly he backed down."

"Yeah," Sokka says. "A little too quickly, I think."

Katara looks out the window at the citadel. "This is perfect," she says. "A safe place away from the reach of the Fire Nation where I can learn to earthbend. There's lots of air space for Aang to fly in, and good food for you, Sokka."

"This place is nice," Sokka admits grudgingly. "And these people really do appreciate us."

There's a knock on the door. Katara opens it and a servant bows.

"General Fong would like to begin with your lessons now, if you're ready," he says.

"Of course!" Katara looks over at Sokka and Aang. "Are you guys coming?"

They follow her out of the room and through the citadel to the grounds below. Katara finds General Fong in a circular arena. She approaches him and bows respectfully.

"I'm ready to learn earthbending," she says.

"Good." His eyes skim over her. "First thing: take off your shoes. An Earthbender must feel the earth."

Katara does as he says. She digs her toes into the thin soil and tries to feel the earth.

"Earthbending is about strength and stubbornness," General Fong continues. "The earthbending stances are not as fluid as waterbending or airbending. Earth is unmovable, and so should the bender."

He demonstrates a proper stance. His legs are spread and his body is centered. His feet are firmly planted on the ground. Katara copies the stance as best as she can. She has to admit that it does feel a little strange compared to waterbending.

"You must be commanding," the general instructs. "You must be firm. Earthbending is not for the timid or for the weak."

Katara takes a deep breath. She's strong. She's a leader. She can do this.

"We're going to start small." General Fong earthbends a couple apple-sized stones and floats them over to Katara. She catches them in her palm. "Try levitating those."

She focuses on the soil beneath her feet and the stones in her palm. She takes deep, steady breaths and concentrates. She pictures the stones levitating in the air. She imagines them spinning.

Nothing happens.

She's not sure how long she stands there trying to levitate the stones, but it's a long enough time that when she finally takes her eyes off the stones and looks around, Sokka and Aang and Momo are napping in the shade by the citadel. General Fong is still watching her.

"Focus," he insists. She tries again. This time one of the stones rises ever so slightly before dropping again. The small victory only leaves Katara frustrated.

"I don't understand," Katara cries, throwing up her hands. "What am I doing wrong?"

General Fong is silent for a long moment. "I have an idea," he finally says. He calls over a servant and gives him an order. A few minutes later a man in simple but elegant robes approaches, trailed by two servants carrying a tray of tea and cups.

Katara, Fong, and the man sit down together.

"This is a rare Chi-enhancing tea," the man explains as he pours a cup for Katara. "It's a natural stimulant. In normal soldiers, it improves strength and energy ten-fold. In you, it may open up your Chi pathways and give you a jump start on your bending."

Katara hesitantly brings the cup to her lips. "Ten-fold energy, huh?"

It isn't until after she downs it that he adds, "Oh, and it may also induce the Avatar State."

Katara feels full of energy that she can't contain. She runs around a bit, waking up Sokka and Aang and excitedly telling them about the tea. Sokka's reaction was to face palm. Aang asks if there's more of the tea and if he can try it.

General Fong finally catches up to her and tries to give more instructions, but she finds that she can't focus at all. As her energy finally wears out, he declares that the tea didn't work.

Fong shakes his head. "Katara, you have to reach deep inside yourself. You're the Avatar. You have mastered the four elements thousands of times in past times. You need to find the part of yourself that recognizes earthbending."

"Maybe I should try meditating," she says. "Maybe I can contact one of my past lives."

She finds a tree on a hill overlooking the entire citadel and begins to meditate. She focuses on Avatar Kyoshi, the Avatar she knows best and an Avatar who was originally an Earthbender. She focuses on the story from the vision she had seen on Kyoshi Island and tries to remember what Kyoshi had done to earthbend. She focuses on the world around her and the ground beneath her. When those things don't work, she prays and begs for help.

Nothing.

"Let me show you something," General Fong says after he finds her tearing apart of dandelion in frustration. He points to a red-roofed building on the edge of the citadel where a line of soldiers are slowly walking to. Upon further observation, Katara realizes with horror that all the men have casts, bandages, and all sorts of burns, scratches, and bruises.

"That's the infirmary," Fong explains. "And those soldiers are the lucky ones. They came back. Every day the Fire Nation takes lives. People are dying, Katara." His voice hardens. "You are the only one who can end it! But not if you can't follow your destiny."

She knows he's trying to motivate her but she just feels worse than before. Or course she knows what happens to the people who fight the Fire Nation! Her own village had been destroyed, her entire tribe and nation wiped out. She's trying, she really is!

Maybe General Fong just isn't the right teacher for her.

No. Katara shakes her head. She needs to learn earthbending now. General Fong isn't the problem, it's her. Maybe she just needs to be pushed harder.

"Let's try again," she insists.

General Fong strokes his beard. "I have an idea," he says.

Katara feels a little intimidated when she finds herself in the arena again, this time surrounded by a dozen Earthbenders. She turns in a slow circle. All of them have unreadable facial expressions.

"Uh, General Fong? I don't understand the purpose of this exercise," she calls out shakily.

"Sometimes the best way to trigger bending is to be put under pressure," Fong explains. "In this case, the pressure will be danger."

"What?" Katara looks around wildly for Sokka and Aang. She's getting a bad feeling. "No, I don't think I'm ready -"

"Attack the Avatar!" Fong cries.

The Earthbenders roll large stone circles at her. She jumps and dodges them, her heartbeat racing. Some of the stones pass by her so close that she can feel the wind whish past her skin.

"What are you doing?" she cries.

Stones rolls at her from all four sides. She gets trapped in a small hole in the very middle. The stones roll a bit, and when she's too dizzy to think straight, on of the Earthbenders blasts it open. She tumbles out and onto the ground.

She picks herself up slowly and evaluates her opponents. She doesn't want to hurt them, but she's afraid she might have to. All she needs is a little water. But, upon looking around, she can't see any in sight.

Instead she runs and dodges and weaves in between stone attacks. Fong catches her in the middle of a disk and drags her his way.

"You can't run forever!" he threatens.

"And you can't fight forever!" she shoots back as she leaps clear of the disk.

"Katara!"

She turns to see Aang and Sokka running towards her. "Just hang on!" Sokka yells. "We're coming to help!"

Aang starts running her way only to be cut off by six Earthbenders. Sokka nails one with his boomerang.

The general quickly appraises the situation. "Maybe you can avoid me," he taunts, "But he can't!"

Suddenly the Earthbenders turn on Sokka. Katara watches in horror as he's trapped by a dozen stone slabs.

"Katara!" Aang zips by, pursued by stones, and manages to toss her a water flask. She takes it and sends a whip of water towards General Fong.

To her shock, he summons up the dust from the ground to intercept it. The water turns into mud upon contact and drops harmlessly to the ground.

"Katara!" She whips around to see Sokka imbedded in the ground of the arena up to his knees. "I'm trapped!"

She tries to find Aang, but he's still being chased around by a group of Earthbenders. She's the only one who can save Sokka now.

"Let him go!" She feels a burst of rage fill her. A small pile of stones lies not too far away. She imagines them flying towards Fong and knocking him out. To her surprise, they follow her command and fly towards him. He effortlessly dissolves them mid-air and Sokka sinks deeper in the ground. Now he's only visible from the waist up.

"Don't hurt him!" she begs.

Fong narrows his eyes. "You could help him if you were in the Avatar State," he says, revealing his true plan. "Or if you earthbend. It's your decision."

"I'm trying!" Katara exclaims. She tries to reenact what she did with the stones, but she simply doesn't know enough about earthbending yet to manipulate the property of earth. And she has no idea how to summon the Avatar State.

"Help!" Sokka yelps. He sinks to his chest. Katara's heart races faster. She hears a groan and looks over in the distance to see Aang pinned by a stone disk. Her panic builds. How is her heart not bursting out of her chest?

"Ah!" Sokka sinks to his neck. "Katara! Do something!"

Katara grabs Fong's and and falls to her knees. Tears are brimming over her eyes. She can't lose Sokka. He's all she has left. And Aang - he's still so young. She can't let him get hurt on her account.

"Please," she begs. "You don't have to do this! There has to be another way!"

"We've already tried those." Fong closes his fist. Sokka disappears. Katara jumps to where he's just been seconds ago. The arena ground is flat. She claws at it, scraping her fingers and ripping her nails to no effect. Her desperation bleeds like her fingers. Not Sokka. She can't lose him.

She won't.

Something inside of her snaps. She becomes detached from her self and transcends into that state of pure power and destruction. She connects with every single one of her past lives and they take over her body, ready to deal out judgement.

"It worked!" Fong exclaims, jumping up and down in joy. "It worked! The Fire Nation doesn't stand a chance!"

But Katara's rage isn't focused on the Fire Nation right now. It's focused on him. She turns on him, eyes glowing and her whole body levitating, and he stumbles back in fear.

With a sweep of her hand she sends a stone slab to pin him against the wall. Then she sinks the slab and he falls to the ground in a heap. Then she rises in the air.

Fong stands up. "Avatar Katara!" he shouts. "Your brother is safe!"

He pulls Sokka up from the ground. He breathes deeply, his hands and knees on the ground.

"That was just a trick to trigger your abilities! And it worked!"

But Fong made a severe miscalculation. He thought that the same girl who struggled to earthbend is the same girl that's floating above him. Right now, Katara isn't Katara. She's bits and pieces of all the Avatars, all of whom have different temperaments - and not all of whom are as forgiving and compassionate and gentle as Katara. In this moment, she's just as much the fierce Avatar Kyoshi as she is Katara.

She shoots down to the ground. The ground rockets up when she hits, shooting Fong and all the other Earthbenders into the air. Only Aang and Sokka are left untouched. Even the buildings of the citadel are shaken from their foundations, roof tiles blowing off.

And then the Avatar State ends. But Katara doesn't return to her body. She's taken up in non-physical form, floating up high into the air where she encounters a familiar face.

"Saura!" she exclaims. The former Avatar is seated upon a flying bison much like Appa. Katara floats over and sits next to the Airbender.

"It's time you learned," Saura says. "The Avatar State is a defense mechanism designed to empower you with all the skills and knowledge of the past Avatars. The glow is the combination of all your past lives, focusing their energy through your body."

Katara has visions of past Avatars using the Avatar State to achieve great feats. She sees Kyoshi and Saura and an unknown Waterbender and Firebender.

"In the Avatar State, you are at your most powerful. But you are also at your most vulnerable."

Katara frowns. "What do you mean?"

Saura stares straight ahead. "If you are killed in the Avatar State, the reincarnation cycle will be broken."

She turns to fix her gaze on Katara. "The Avatar will cease to exist."

Saura drops Katara's spirit form back on her physical body. Katara finds herself laying on her hands and knees in the center of the citadel. She looks around and is horrified to see the destruction she caused.

All the houses have torn roofs or stone slabs sticking out from them. The ground is uneven and torn up. Everywhere people are groaning and picking themselves up. Some people don't move.

Sokka and Aang run up to her, putting their arms around her. She leans into their embrace.

"I'm sorry," she says, her voice muted.

"Ha! Are you joking! That was perfect!"

They all turn to see General Fong approaching. Although he looks a little worse for the wear, he has a satisfied expression on his face.

"We just have to find a way to control you when you're like that." He strokes his beard, already deep in thought. Sokka slips away, but Katara's focus is on the man in front of her.

Aang shakes his head. "You're crazy," he claims. "You don't own Katara. You don't control her. We came for help and you manipulated us."

Fong spreads his arms. "I am helping her realize her destiny!"

"She's going to realize her destiny her own way!" Sokka declares, riding up on an ostrich horse. He smacks Fong over the head with his club.

A few of Fong's men approach, heads bowed in respect.

"We gathered up supplies for you," one of them says. "If you want, we can give you an escort to wherever you're going."

"I think we're all set," Aang says, taking the supply bags. "Let's go, guys."

Katara follows without a word. She wants to get away from this whole mess as soon as possible. They all climb onto Appa and he takes off immediately.

When the whole citadel is behind them, Sokka finally turns to her. "Is everything okay, Katara? Do you want to talk about it?"

She sighs. "Not really."

They're both looking at her sadly so she turns away. Momo climbs into her lap. She holds him gratefully.

All she can think about is how she trusted someone and was betrayed again. It's a cycle that she can't seem to escape.

It seems like the only people she can trust are Sokka, Aang, Momo and Appa. But as helpful as they are, they're just three kids (and two animals) in the middle of a war on a daunting quest. She has to trust other people - she's reliant on them for help and guidance.

Katara needs to figure out a way to determine who she can trust.

* * *

"I always knew you were weak, Zuko, but now you're just embarrassing."

Zuko lays on a cot in the infirmary of the prison, watching as Azula paces in front of him. She has her cocky smirk spread across her face and her eyes shine brightly.

"Why are you here?" he asks.

She stops in front of him and crosses her arms. "What, I'm not allowed to check on my dear brother after he's been beaten up by the big bad prisoners?"

He ignores her condescending tone. He's sick of giving her reactions, of falling for her manipulation. He's over her.

"Fine." She drops her arms. "You can't die here, Zuko. If you get attacked again, defend yourself. Don't just lie there and take it like a coward."

"Why do you care what happens to me?"

"Because you dying messes up my plans." She catches his eye. "I took a lot of blame for your little girlfriend's escape. I could have delivered you to father and blamed it on you but instead I took it and spared you. That's all for nothing if you die in here."

Zuko rolls his eyes. "And here I thought you were being merciful."

Azula narrows her eyes at him. "Don't get too full of yourself. You're not completely untouchable."

Zuko glances down at his bruised and beaten body. "Really? I hadn't noticed."

Azula lifts her chin and continues her pacing. "I have no idea how you can be so cheeky after what you did to Mai. Makes me wonder if you ever cared about her at all. She's been even moodier than before - so thank you for that."

Zuko looks away. He doesn't want to talk about Mai. He still feels incredibly guilty. He totally mishandled that situation.

"But on the bright side, she's got her eyes set on the Avatar now. I will admit that the Avatar evaded us for a while. She was smart, laying low, not drawing attention to herself. But then she got too cocky and decided to reveal herself to the whole world by making a prison break in the Earth Kingdom. Mai and Ty Lee are on her trail as we speak. I would worry about her if I were you. Mai doesn't get hurt often but when she does, she wants blood."

Zuko ignores the taunts. On the inside, he's elated that Katara is still free. As long as she's chasing after her destiny then he hasn't thrown his freedom away for nothing.

"You're so _boring_ these days, Zuko. I preferred your whining about honor or unhappiness to this dreadful silence. I am your family, after all. Or at least I was until you disowned me and our father by betraying us."

"Families don't manipulate each other. Families love and support each other."

Azula laughs. "What would _you_ know about family, Zuko?"

"I know how our mother raised us and loved us. And I know how our uncle was always there for us."

She whirls around. "You keep saying 'us' when you should be saying 'me'. Our mother loved _you_. Uncle was there for _you_. Father is the only one who has ever cared about me."

"That's not true and you know it. Mother loved you. Uncle Iroh loved you. But you turned your back on them. You ridiculed them for being weak and sided with Father over them on everything."

Azula spreads her arms. "And look where that's gotten us. You and your love is sitting in a hospital bed in prison and I'm free to go wherever I want and use whatever resources I want. Following Father was the right choice. You're a fool to think that you're better off."

Watching her, Zuko is sad. One day everything is going to come crashing down just like it did for him. Father is just using her, just like he was using Zuko until he had no further use for him. How long does Azula have until she's more of a threat and a burden than a tool?

And unlike Zuko, Azula is manipulative. When it comes crashing down for her she'll be completely alone. At least Zuko always had his uncle. He can't say the same about Mai and Ty Lee staying with a broken Azula. Not after the way she's treated them.

Zuko may be physically in a worse state, but mentally and emotionally Azula is screwed. He wishes he could help her somehow, but it's too late for her.


	40. B3C8: The Swamp

**Disclaimer:** All rights belong to Nickelodeon, Bryan Konietzko, Michael Dante DiMartino, and all the men and women that created the A:TLA show, books, and comics. I take no credit, and I do not mean to break any copyright rules. This is simply a work of fiction made for enjoyment. No money is being made. The lyrics are from the song "I Found" by Amber Run

**Rating**: General Audiences. Warning: some scenes contain dark themes and minor violence

* * *

**Chapter 8: The Swamp **

_I've moved farther than I thought I could_

_But I've missed you more than I thought I would_

It's a cloudy day in the skies. Katara, Sokka, and Aang are all quite bored. The fun atmosphere of adventure and travelling has long since worn off, and the dread and fear of the Fire Nation trailing them has also almost disappeared. Even Aang, who is the most positive and bright-eyed of the group, has started to feel a bit homesick. He still tries to keep a smile on his face, but it's getting harder.

Sokka sharpens his blade with a stone. Katara reads a scroll on the elements she'd picked up at the last village they were in. Momo lays with his wings spread out on the saddle. Aang stares quietly down at the terrain beneath them.

Slowly Appa begins to descend. Sokka waits a minute before setting down his blade and turning to face Aang. "Hey, you taking us down for a reason?"

No answer. Sokka says in a louder voice, "Why are we going down?"

Aang shakes his head as if waking himself up. "What? I didn't even notice."

He rubs his eyes with the back of his hand. Around them, the clouds seem to become denser, almost claustrophobic. Sokka wants to get out of this weird weather pattern as soon as they can. And yet, Aang is still angling Appa downward.

"Are you noticing now?"

Katara stands and walks over. "Is something wrong?"

Aang stares at the ground and frowns. "I think that swamp is calling to me," he says.

His eyes look a million miles away. The poor kid has been pushing so hard for the past few weeks. Sometimes Sokka forgets how young he is. Katara is normally the one to mom them around, but her eyes are a bit glazed over, too, right now. Looks like Sokka's gonna have to step up this time.

He crosses his arms. "I think you need to get some sleep, Aang. Let me take over the reins."

"Listen," Aang insists.

"Is it telling you where we can get something to eat? Cause if not, we need to keep going."

"He's right," Katara says. Sokka turns in surprise to see her staring down with the same intense look. "I think the swamp wants us to land down there."

Sokka has to stop this madness. Something has gotten into both of them and he needs to get them out of danger before he's also compromised.

"No offense, guys, but I don't see any land to land on. It's called a swamp for a reason."

"That scroll I was reading said I need to listen and be patient," Katara says. "I was struggling so hard with earthbending in Fong's citadel, but now I can finally truly hear the earth. I don't think I should ignore this."

Sokka glances down again and shivers run up and down his body. "It seems a bit ominous to me."

Momo glances over and then hides between Sokka's legs. Appa roars. And yet Aang keeps angling them downwards.

"Aang, Katara, seriously," Sokka says with a sterner voice. "Animals have better senses than us humans, and look how Appa and Momo are reacting. I really think we should get out of here."

Aang turns to Katara. "Your choice, Katara."

She debates it for a long moment, then finally nods. "Alright. Let's keep going."

Aang pulls up on the reins. "Bye, swamp."

They've barely begun to rise when Sokka hears a strange noise behind them. He turns to see a tornado ripping through the swamp below and in the air behind them. It's approaching faster than they're flying.

"You better throw an extra 'yip' in there!" he calls over to Aang. "We need to get out of here!"

Aang steers Appa to the side as the tornado rides on their tail. Then he pulls a hard left and starts flying in a completely different direction. To their horror, the tornado changes course to follow them.

"That's not an ordinary tornado!" Sokka cries out as he and Katara watch it roar up towards them.

"Sokka!"

The wind starts to suck Sokka up, away from the saddle. Katara reaches out her hand and grabs his forearm, desperately trying to tether him to Appa.

"Hang on!"

Aang jumps over to the saddle and creates a wind sphere around Appa. Inside is a strange quiet. They can all see the tornado just outside, but they're completely untouchable - on the inside, at least. The sphere of wind is sucked up into the vortex of the tornado and they're flung around in wildly fast circles. Sokka and Katara hang onto each other tightly and close their eyes. Aang keeps his arms outstretched, groaning in his effort to maintain the sphere.

Aang is a strong Airbender, but the tornado is stronger yet. With a burst the sphere breaks and they're all flung off Appa and thrown to the wind. As they near the ground their fall slows until they are not quite gently dropped into a shallow pool in the swamp.

Sokka groans and throws weeds off his forehead. Katara and Aang stand up and look around at their surroundings. It's oddly quiet in the swamp, only the sound of strange insects chittering and the ripple of the water as they step around. The only light comes in the form of dim and strained rays through the thick canopy of the trees.

"Where's Appa and Momo?" Aang asks, looking around. He suddenly flies up. Sokka and Katara strain their necks trying to follow him, but the tree branches are too thick.

"Sokka!" Katara says. "You've got an elbow leech!"

Sokka reacts the same way he does when someone tells him there's a spider or some other bug with creepy appendages on him: by screeching and dancing around wildly, shaking his arms and legs with the hopes that it falls off.

"Where?!"

Katara rolls her eyes. "Where do you think?"

He looks down to see a massive leech attached to his elbow. He swallows his fear, grabs the end of it, and rips it off, throwing it as far as he can. His elbow starts to bleed but he doesn't feel any pain. Not while his heart is still racing as fast as it is.

Aang swings back down, suspending above the leech-filled water on a vine.

"You couldn't find them?" Katara asks.

"No." Aang releases the vine and drops into the water. "And the tornado - it just disappeared."

Sokka takes charge, forging through the water and pulling out his machete. Good thing he just sharpened the blade. He chops through a swath of vines.

"We better speed things up." He doesn't want to stay in this creepy swamp one minute more than necessary.

"Maybe we should be a little nicer to the swamp," Aang suggests, wincing at the sound of the blade.

Sokka rolls his eyes. He likes the kid, he really does. But sometimes Aang's tree-hugger, peaceful beliefs can be a bit much. "They're just plants, Aang. They can't feel."

Katara puts a hand on his arm. "Maybe you should listen to Aang," she says in a quiet voice. "Something about this place seems...alive."

Sokka takes a deep breath to keep from yelling. "I'm sure there are a lot of things that are alive here," he concedes. "And if we don't want to get eaten by them, we need to find Appa as fast as we can."

He sweeps his machete through another wall of vines. Aang jumps over to where he is. He doesn't say anything more - and neither does Katara - but he doesn't look happy, either.

Night falls and the swamp becomes dark. Sokka didn't think it was possible for the place to get any creepier, but he was wrong. Every little shadow sets his heart racing. Judging by how close Aang and Katara walk behind him, they're on edge, too.

"Appa? Momo?" Katara calls. She does so every few minutes. Her voice is starting to wear out. There has been no response from the two other members of their group. Judging from how they were thrown out of the tornado, they could be anywhere.

"The swamp goes on for forever," Aang had said. "When I went up to look, I couldn't see any non-swamp land."

That had really cheered up all of their moods.

Finally Sokka gives up. They're in a relatively flat and dry area, so he decides to make an executive decision.

"There's no way they can hear us over the chattering off all the insects, and no way we can see them in the dark. We need to make camp for the night."

A swarm of mosquitoes suddenly fly into his face. He smacks some off his face and waves his machete through the rest, breaking up the swarm.

Underneath them, the swamp water bubbles and a cloud of gas floats up. Katara jumps and grabs onto his arm.

"What was that?" she asks with a shaking voice.

"Nothing. Just swamp gas." Sokka sighs. "Look, there's nothing supernatural going on here. Just a creepy swamp and some exhausted brains that are easily startled."

Suddenly a blood curdling shriek rips through the air. Katara and Aang and Sokka all grab onto each other. When it ends, Sokka realizes it came from a bird perched not too far away.

"See?" he points out in a trembling voice. "Just a bird. Although, I think we should build a fire."

He runs over to some nearby tree roots that are sticking out of the ground and chops up some pieces from it. Aang and Katara follow.

"The longer we're here, the more I think you shouldn't be doing that," Aang advises. Katara nods.

Sokka is tired of their superstitions. He knows Aang is a religious kid and he knows Katara is the Avatar, but he's lived his entire life on facts and logic and is hasn't let him down once. And neither has humor, so he decides to lighten up the situation.

"No, it's fine, I already asked the swamp. Right, Swamp?" He moves a branch back and forth and makes a high pitched voice. "Right, Sokka!"

Aang isn't happy but he quits protesting as Sokka chops up more wood and creates a fire. They all sit silently around it. Katara looks around at the surrounding swamp a lot.

"Does anyone else get the feeling we're being watched?" she finally asks.

"Oh, please," Sokka says as he tries to swat an annoying mosquito with his machete. "We're all alone out here!"

Suddenly a bright orb shines right above their fire. It grows and then in the surrounding swamp, a hundred pairs of eyes glow out, all of them watching the three kids around the fire. The orb flies away and the eyes fade back into the darkness.

"Except for them," Aang says.

"Right." Sokka wraps his arms around himself. He really wishes they had never come here in the first place.

They end up falling asleep back to back, too afraid to sleep alone.

* * *

Zuko is escorted out of the infirmary and back into the prison courtyard for the first time since being attacked. He doesn't see Shang or Guang or the others, so he wonders if they've been transported to another prison - or worse.

The sun is bright in his eyes and the hot, humid air stings his skin where his wounds haven't quite closed up completely. He's healed fast, but some of the cuts were deep enough to need stitches. And his right eye is still bruised and swollen.

As he walks through the courtyard, the prisoners part around him, staying at least three feet away. They all shoot him glances with varying emotions. Suspicion, of why he's here. Hate, because of who his father is. Disgust, because of how he was weak and didn't fight back. Those are just a few of the more common ones he sees.

He finally takes a seat on a bench in a corner with the other outcasts. These are the prisoners who are old, blind, or have gone insane. Everyone avoids these guys. When Zuko takes a seat by them, they pay him no attention. He's one of them now. An outcast.

He sits quietly on the bench for a while, staring at the ground. He only looks up when he sees a shadow approaching.

It's a middle-aged man with dark skin and dark brown hair. His eyes shine a bright blue. Despite the few gray hairs peppering his scalp, his muscles are still large enough to be intimidating. Zuko prepares for a fight. Why else would someone approach him?

The man takes a seat on the bench next to Zuko. The other outcasts look at him and scurry away. Zuko shifts a couple inches away.

"So you're the prince, huh?" the man asks. He has a deep voice, slightly husky.

Zuko nods. Although the man had phrased it as a question, they both know the answer is obvious.

"My name is Kodakah," the man says. "I don't know if you've noticed, but I'm kind of the leader around here."

"What do you want with me?" Zuko asks, cutting past the unnecessary pleasantries.

"I saw what those other prisoners did to you," Kodakah says. "That group has always caused trouble here. They were never punished or transported to another prison because the people they targeted always fought back, so the guards claimed both sides were responsible."

"If they caused so many problems then why did the guards not want to get rid of them?"

Kodakah shrugs. "My best guess is that they didn't want to do the paperwork. But when you didn't fight back, the guards finally had to write up a report. They were transported to a smaller prison on the mainland. Their departure has made my work here a lot easier. So thank you."

Zuko stares at the man. He'd been expecting to be attacked, not thanked. And based on the way the other prisoners regarded him, he definitely didn't expect to be treated so civilly.

"Why are you here?" he asks the man.

"Here as in talking to you or here as in the prison?"

"Both."

Kodakah smiles faintly. "I was arrested as a war prisoner along with the rest of my Earth Kingdom unit. I was the leader so I was brought here, to be kept under maximum security. And I'm talking to you because I like you."

He likes him? Zuko doesn't understand that at all. They've never talked before. Never interacted before. And Zuko knows he doesn't exude a friendly or warm aura.

"I like that you didn't fight back," Kodakah clarifies. "Most of the soldiers or nobles here think they have to prove that they're tough. But violence just makes the problem worse. All of us are here because we resisted against the Fire Nation in some way. We should be working together, not fighting each other. When you were attacked, you didn't fight back. You could have made a huge scene and avoided a lot of pain but instead you were humble and took the beating. I appreciate that. It's a strong indication of character."

Zuko never thought about it from that perspective. He certainly didn't mean to act humble to refrain from making a scene. He just thought he deserved what he was getting. But isn't that also humility in a way? Accepting the consequences of your actions without complaining or getting defensive?

"So," Kodakah continues. "I heard that you're in here for treason. Heard you freed the Avatar from a Fire Nation prison."

Zuko nods. Kodakah's face lights up.

"What's the Avatar like?" he asks. "Who is it?"

Zuko can tell that this man is being sincere. He isn't trying to use Zuko or his strength to rebel. He's just a man in prison trying to make the most of his and everyone else's situation. So he decides to tell him the truth.

"The Avatar is a Waterbender named Katara," he says. "She was imprisoned in the ice for one hundred years after the Fire Nation attacked the South Pole and killed almost everyone there. But she's free now, and working on bringing balance to the world."

Kodakah smiles. "A Waterbender," he repeats. "My grandfather was one of the few children that escaped the genocide. He, like the others, escaped to the Earth Kingdom and assimilated. I remember hearing stories about the South Pole and the Waterbenders when I was young. It's nice to know that there's hope for the Water Tribes to one day be rebuilt and repopulated. And it's fitting that the one who finally kills the Fire Lord and ends this war is a victim of the very first atrocity."

Zuko stares at the ground. He understands Kodakah's point of view. And he knows - he's always known, since the moment Katara revealed to him that she was the Avatar - that one day she'll have to fight his father. And he knows his father well enough to know that it will be a fight to the death and that Katara will win. She has to.

But despite the horrible way his father has treated him, Zuko isn't sure how he feels about him dying. Zuko is much more like his mother in almost every way, but he looks exactly like his father. His anger comes from his father. The way he can be so harsh comes from his father. His bending comes from his father. Zuko doesn't like those traits, but he can't deny them. He can't deny that he's his father's son.

"You knew that by freeing the Avatar, you were sentencing your father to death, right?" Kodakah asks after a moment of silence. "She has to defeat him to bring the world back into balance."

"I wasn't thinking about my father when I freed the Avatar. I was thinking of my people. I was thinking about all the people." _And I was thinking about myself and my guilt, _he doesn't add.

"I don't envy your position." Kodakah stands and then offers a hand to Zuko. "Come. The prisoners listen to me. I'll make them see that you're not a threat here. No one will bother you again."

Zuko stares at his hand for a long time. When he finally takes it, he's not sure why. He's always preferred to be alone. But maybe that was always his problem. He never had someone to watch his back before.

He hopes he can trust Kodakah.

* * *

Katara is thrust awake when her body is suddenly yanked away from Sokka and Aang and she's pulled along the ground of the swamp. She hears their cries as she loses sight of them as they are also dragged away. But she can't worry about them right now; she has to break herself free, first.

She reaches her arm around to open the water flask at her side and then bends out blades of water to slash through the vines entangling her. As soon as they break off more wrap around her. She keeps slicing through them with her water knives.

As soon as she catches a temporary break in the attack, she takes off running. She can't fight the vines forever but hopefully they can't wander too far from whatever tree they came from.

* * *

Sokka cuts through the vines with a wide sweep of his machete. He looks around, and just when he's beginning to think he's safe, another group of vines come out of the fog towards him. He takes off running, knowing that he can't fight them.

* * *

Aang creates an air sphere around him that pushes the vines away from his body. Then he jumps straight up and starts hopping from tree branch to tree branch. Mid-air, a vine wraps around his leg and drags him back down. He splashes down hard into a pool of water. When the vine starts to pull on him, he shoots himself away with a blast of air and keeps going until he's safe.

When he finally stops and looks around, he has no idea where he is. "Guys?" he calls out into the fog. There's no answer.

* * *

Appa and Momo swim down a river. They'd tried flying out of the swamp, but the vines are too thick and tangled them all up. They'd walked for a while but finally Appa was too tired to continue. So now he drifts along with the current, hoping the river takes him out. Momo perches on his back, happy that he's just not alone.

An insect buzzes around him face, taunting him. He watches it for a few seconds and then hops off of Appa to chase it down. He catches it and right as he's about to eat it, the log he's sitting on shifts and roars. Momo glances at the mouth full of sharp teeth and quickly takes to the air.

The alligator follows him through the water right into Appa's mouth. Momo hovers in the air, watching as Appa spits him back out into the water. The alligator looks back at them and then swims away. Momo hisses a warning as he flees.

As he regains his perch on Appa, Appa growls a warning at him. The swamp is dangerous and they're alone without their humans. They have to stick together.

Appa might not be the biggest animal on the food chain here.

* * *

The sun rises not too long after the kids are separated. Katara doesn't see the sun rise, but the light filtering through the canopy becomes lighter and she doesn't feel as fearful as before. The fog is still pretty heavy but it doesn't seem quite as scary.

"Aang? Sokka?"

She knows it's useless to look for them. They were all taken in different directions. She just doesn't know what else to do. She's completely lost in this enormous swamp.

She can only hope that whatever voice called her down here had a reason.

Katara sees a girl standing a few feet away in the swamp. She has short black hair and a green dress on. She puts her head into her hands and laughs.

"Hello? Who are you? I'm Katara!"

As soon as Katara steps towards the girl she turns and runs.

"Wait! Come back!"

Katara takes off in pursuit. Maybe the girl lives here in the swamp. Maybe she knows how to navigate it. Maybe she can help Katara find Aang and Sokka and Appa.

She catches glimpses of the girl around trees or in the reflection of water pools or sees the fabric of her dress flash as she runs. Katara chases for her several minutes, hoping that she's not making a huge mistake and just getting even more lost.

* * *

"Aang!"

Sokka cuts his way through the swamp. He's not scared anymore, just frustrated and angry. He didn't want to be here in the first place and now he's spending way more time here than he cares for. He's sick of mosquitoes and leeches and vines that try to kidnap him and the humidity is driving him crazy, not to mention everywhere he steps his wet.

"Stupid swamp," he swears as he cuts through more vines. "Katara!" He turns to the trees. "You think you're so tough, huh?"

He trips over a vine and lands face-first in some mud. When he looks up, he sees an apparition glowing ahead of him.

No - not an apparition. A spirit. And a familiar one at that.

"Yue?" he calls out softly, not quite believing what he's seeing. He stands up and wipes the mud off his face. The closer he gets the more recognizable her features become. She looks just as young and beautiful as the last time he saw her.

A strange sort of feeling fills him. He never thought he'd see her again - not in a form other than the moon, of course. She was a short, tragic chapter in his life that he'd found peace and closure from. Seeing her again is strange.

He also feels guilty. He thinks of Suki and for the first time wonders how Yue feels about him moving on. Is she upset? Is she jealous?

Or maybe she's upset because he didn't protect her. Sokka should have known to protect the moon spirit as well as her when those soldiers came to the North Pole over a hundred years ago. He thought he had been thinking about the big picture but instead he was obsessed with her. And she died because of his carelessness.

This can't be, he decides. It's just a trick of the light. Maybe swamp gas. She can't be here. It's daytime, anyway, and she's the moon spirit. His mind is sleep deprived and running crazy. Or maybe he hit his head harder than he remembers when the vines took him away.

He looks back and sees her still levitating a foot above the waters, watching him with an emotionless face. He wants to run but he knows he can't. He has to face her.

He walks closer. When she speaks, her voice echoes oddly.

"Did you even love me?" she asks. Sokka stares with wide eyes. Her mouth stops moving but the voice sounds again and again, saying those same few words over and over again. He reaches up to rub his eyes and when he looks again, she's gone.

Sokka's head falls. It wasn't real. Just a trick of the swamp. An illusion playing upon the fears in his head.

But it still felt so real.

He turns to start walking and then yelps as he almost runs right back into Yue. She's standing at normal height now, the glow behind her toned down. Her once blue but now washed out eyes bear into his soul.

He stumbles back and falls into the water. When he looks up again, she's gone. He makes a thorough check and then pulls out his machete.

He's done with this swamp. Completely done.

* * *

"Katara! Appa!" Aang steps over some branches and back into a pool of water. He's been looking for them ever since they were separated. He's not giving up hope yet. He has faith that he'll find them. After all they've been through together, it's going to take more than a swamp to keep them apart.

Aang sees a figure standing with his back turned in the distance. He approaches slowly, and when he gets closer he realizes the man is wearing the orange robes of a monk. And it's not just any monk.

"Monk Gyatso?" Aang calls. "What are you doing here?"

He walks closer. "Of course, I don't mean that in a bad way. I'm really excited to see you again! I've missed you and other monks. But you were completely right. The Avatar needs my help and I needed to get out of the air temples for a while."

Gyatso keeps his back turned. Maybe he's meditating.

"How did you find me here?" Aang continues. He is right behind the older monk now. "Monk Gyatso?"

He touches the man's shoulder, but he's just grabbing at thin air. The monk fades away as if he'd never been there in the first place. Aang stumbles back, confused and upset.

* * *

Katara chases the girl with the green dress farther into the swamp. The girl ducks under a low branch hanging with leaves and disappears. Katara follows, pausing as she pushes the branches back.

"Who are you?" she asks, but the girl keeps her back turned. Katara starts running up. She gets closer and closer than she's gotten before. Maybe the girl has finally decided to stop running.

When Katara is mere feet away, the girl turns. But it's not a girl anymore; it's Aang. His eyes grow wide as Katara barrels right into him. They go tumbling down a sloping hill. A few seconds later and they hit Sokka and keep rolling.

When they finally stop, Katara and Aang stay laying on the ground for a few seconds. Katara holds her head, which she bumped somewhere along the way. Sokka jumps up straight away.

"What do you guys think you're doing?" he exclaims. "I've been searching all over for you!"

"I was looking for you guys, too," Aang says.

Katara sits up. "I was chasing a girl," she admits.

Sokka frowns. "What girl?"

"I don't know." Katara accepts Aang's outstretched hand and he pulls her up to a standing position. "There was a girl in a fancy green dress and she was laughing. So I followed her. But then she turned into Aang right as I caught up to her."

Aang hangs his head. "I thought I saw Monk Gyatso," he admits.

Katara sets a hand on his shoulder. She knows that Gyatso is like a father figure to Aang and that he misses him. Aang is so tough and powerful and positive that she often forgets that deep down, he's also a twelve year old boy who has never been away from the air temples before.

"Look, we were all just scared and hungry and our minds were playing tricks on us." Sokka motions with his arms. "That's why we all saw things out here."

Katara stares at him. "You saw something, too?"

Sokka turns away. "I thought I saw Yue," he admits. "But that doesn't prove anything. She's someone I miss and often think about. And Aang saw his best friend from his home, who is someone he misses a lot."

Aang frowns. "But what about Katara?" He turns to her. "You didn't know the girl you were chasing, right?"

She shakes her head. "But all of our visions led us here," she says. "But where is here? The middle of the swamp? And why?"

Aang points to a huge tree towering over them. "Yeah," he says. "The center. The heart of the swamp. It's been calling us here."

Katara listens for a moment. She opens her mind to the swamp around her, and it feels familiar. "I think you're right," she says.

"It's just a tree. It can't call anyone!" Sokka puts his hands on his hips. "For the last time, there's no one calling us. There's nothing magical happening here."

Suddenly the pool of water under them swells up. A huge wave crashes over them and a monstrous creature made out of swamp plants rises up. They all rush together and hold onto each other tightly.

The swamp creature reaches out and slaps the ground right in front of them. They split up, running away from it. It goes after Sokka first, grabbing him and slamming him into the water. Before it can repeat the action, Aang sends a sharp wind to slap Sokka out of its hand.

The monster slaps Aang away. Sokka desperately tries to cut himself loose with his machete while the beast is preoccupied. The vines just grow back as thick as before and the monster takes hold of Sokka and starts fleeing down the river.

Katara rides a wave of water and cuts the monster off, sending long and thick ice spears through its shoulder. The arm drops Sokka but the vines are already re-growing even as she watches.

Sokka is still trapped by some vines. Katara sends a wave to push the monster against a hanging tree branch. The arm with Sokka ends up on the other side and his cries are muffled as he disappears.

Katara rushes forward but the creature forms a third arm to shove her away. She goes flying back past Aang with a cry. Aang watches and then turns just in time to get hit with the arm again.

Then the monster begins to absorb Sokka.

Aang and Katara get up and try again, this time together. Aang rushes forward and twists the monster's appendages up together with a mini tornado. As the monster teeters, Katara takes a stand and sends an icy ribbon to encase Sokka in a cube of ice. Then she uses a water stream to punch Sokka straight through the monster. They both land in the water on the other side.

The swamp creature isn't even phased. It summons up more vines to fill the hole in the middle of itself and then advances again.

Aang flies into from behind and delivers a lethal wind-empowered kick. The swamp creature straightens up again and punches Aang away. He goes flying. Katara stands and faces the monster again. She's starting to get annoyed with this thing.

She pinwheels her arms, waterbending a volley of blades of water to cut the monster into slices, almost like bread. The monster continues to mend itself, but it's not as fast as Katara is cutting.

"There's someone in there!" Sokka cries from behind her. "He's bending the vines!"

Katara cuts the monster's head right off. As it falls to the ground, a length of vine creeps up under the water and grabs her, holding her in the air. She struggles against the grip. Then Aang returns, landing on the vine in front of Katara and delivering a solid blast of wind. The vines, already deteriorating from Katara's attacks, blow away to reveal the man beneath the monster.

Aang keeps his hand held out in front of him as a threat.

"Why did you call us here just to kill us?" he demands.

"Wait!" the man says. He shrugs his arms and the final vines fall away. The man has gray, unkempt hair and is wearing only a loincloth made of vines and leaves. He smiles sheepishly. "I didn't call you here."

Katara walks over, brushing off some vine remains. "We were flying over here and we heard something calling us," she explains.

"She's the Avatar," Sokka says, still brandishing his machete in front of him. "Stuff like that happens."

"The Avatar?" The man's eyes widen. "Come with me."

They all exchange glances and unanimously decide that they have no better option.

He leads them along a trail that he seems to know by heart despite it being just as overgrown as the rest of the swamp.

"So who are you, then?" Katara asks as they hike.

The man bends a vine out of the way for them. "I protect the swamp from people who want to hurt it," he explains. "Like this fellow, with his big knife." He gives Sokka a distasteful glance.

"See?" Sokka says, sheathing his machete. "Nothing supernatural. Just a reasonable fellow wanting to protect his home."

"Oh, the swamp is a mystical place all right," their guide corrects. "It's sacred." He takes a seat under a huge tree between roots. "I reached enlightenment right here under the roots of the Banyon Tree." He crosses his legs and resumes a meditation stance. "I heard it callin' me, just like you did."

"Sure you did. It seems real chatty." Sokka rolls his eyes.

The man takes no notice of him. "See, this whole swamp is actually just one tree spread out over miles. Branches spread and sink and take root and then spread some more. One big organism, jus' like the entire world."

"I get how the tree is one big thing, but the whole world?" Aang asks.

"Sure! You think yer any different than me, or yer friends, or the whole world? If you listen hard enough, you can hear every livin' thing breathin' together. You can feel everything growin'. We're all livin' together, even if most folks don't act like it. We all have the same roots and we're all branches of the same tree."

"But what did our visions mean?" Katara asks.

"In the swamp we see visions of people we've lost, whether to death or simply a different path in life. People we loved. People we think are gone, or that we aren't sure when we're going to see them again."

He smiles peacefully. "But we're not. The swamp tells us that we're still connected to them. Time is an illusion, and so is death and distance."

"But the girl in my vision was someone I've never met," Katara says.

He shrugs. "You're the Avatar, you tell me."

Katara thinks it over. "Time is an illusion…" Her eyes widen. "So it's someone I will meet."

Sokka stands and stretches. "Sorry to interrupt yoga and meditation class, but we still have to find Appa and Momo."

Katara closes her eyes. "I think I know how to find them," she says. The man's words echo in her head: _Everything is connected_. She sets her palm down on the root of the tree and concentrates on the swamp.

It's amazing. She can see and feel and hear everything all at once. It's like she's in a completely different plane of existence. She focuses on how she remembers Appa looking and feeling like. A river comes into view. Men in boats are throwing a net around Appa. Momo is nowhere to be seen.

Katara's eyes pop wide open. She stands up. "We have to hurry! Appa's in trouble!"

Aang bursts onto the riverbank, throwing a blast of wind to knock over the canoes. The men are flipped overboard, but Aang doesn't pay them any attention.

"Appa!" he calls. Two of the men are still standing in front of his bison. He blasts them with wind and one of them drops a sack. Momo comes flying out of it with a chitter.

The last man standing in the canoe bends a wave towards them. Katara jumps onto the scene next to Aang and bends the water back. For a few seconds the water shimmers where it is, both sides trying to bend it.

"Hey!" Katara exclaims. "You guys are Waterbenders!"

"You too?" The man drops his stance. "That means we're kin!"

Katara cringes. The water drops back into the river. Sokka and the protector of the forest come running up.

The Waterbender on the boat looks at the man by Sokka. "Hey, Huu!" he calls up. "How've you been?"

Huu shrugs. "You know," he says. "Scared some folks, swung some vines. The usual."

Katara, Aang, and Sokka look back and forth between their new friend and the Waterbender. The men are dressed the same and speak in the same accent. It isn't so unbelievable, then, that they know each other.

Sokka stares at the man who had just an hour earlier been attacking them as a swamp monster. "Huu?" he asks.

Once the formalities are cleared up, the men release Appa and escort the kids to their camp in the swamp. Night falls so they start a fire and boil hot water for soup.

"How'd you like that possum chicken?" the man called Due asks Sokka.

"Tastes just like arctic hen," Sokka says. "So, why were you guys so interested in eating Appa?" He points to a stuffed crocodile. "You've got plenty of those big things crawling around."

"You want me to eat Old Slim? He's like a member of the family!" He tosses the crocodile a fish and the kids realize for the first time that the creature is still very much alive.

"Where'd you say you was from?" the other man, named Tho, asks.

"The South Pole," Katara says with a smile. She's gotten over her initial disgust of the men. Once they talked for a bit, she realized that they just look rough on the outside - but on the inside, they're actually quite nice. And of course she's relieved to not be the only Waterbender left. She doesn't think these men have ever left the swamp, however.

"I didn't know there was Waterbenders anywhere other than here," he replies, reaffirming her suspicions. "They got a nice swamp there, do they?"

"No, just snow and ice," Sokka replies.

"Hmm. No wonder you left."

Sokka spreads out his arms. "I hope you realize now that nothing strange was going on here," he says. "Just a bunch of greasy people living in a swamp."

"What about the visions?" Aang asks.

"I told you. We were hungry! Look, I'm eating a giant bug right now!"

"And what about when the tree showed me where Appa and Momo were?" Katara questions.

Sokka shakes his head. "That's Avatar stuff. That doesn't count. The only thing I can't figure out is the tornado."

Huu frowns. "I can't do anythin' like that. I jus' bend the water in plants."

Sokka shrugs. "Well, no accounting for weather. Nothing mysterious going on here."

Katara and Aang trade glances and shake their heads, but neither of them say anything. They have a bit more faith in the supernatural forces of the world than Sokka, but if he doesn't want to believe in it then they can't make him.

They finish eating, Sokka and Aang and the Swampbenders (as Katara has begun to call them) trade stories. She smiles when appropriate, but her mind is elsewhere. As the campfire dwindles and everything begins to wind down for the night, she decides she's not going to be able to sleep until she takes action.

"I'm going to the bathroom," she tells Sokka and Aang. "I'll be right back."

"Don't wander off too far," Due warns. "The swamp can get scary at night."

"Oh, we know," Sokka says.

Katara walks far enough away that she can't hear them anymore but not so far away that she can't see the glow of the torches from the camp. Then she finds a solid tree root and sets her palm against it.

_If you listen hard enough, you can hear every livin' thing breathin' together,_ Huu had said. _Everything is connected._

She listens hard. She focuses on the person she's looking for, picturing his golden eyes and black hair and half scarred face. She recalls his voice and the feeling she had around him. She breathes deeply and searches.

She enters that strange dimension and travels. She's in the Fire Nation now, the capital city based off the elegant buildings and expensive decorations. She goes up the steps and into the palace. She goes down a few halls and passes a closed door with guards stationed on the outside.

At the end of the room is a brazier of red and orange fire. A chair sits among the flames. As she gets closer, she sees the man who sits upon the throne. A man who looks exactly like Zuko - except that his skin is completely clear. His golden eyes lock on her and he smiles cruelly.

Katara rips her hand away from the tree branch. "No! I'm looking for Zuko, not the Fire Lord!"

She takes a deep breath and tries again. Once again she's in the throne room and Fire Lord Ozai is staring at her with an amused expression.

Katara stands up quickly. Her head spins. She knows she's in the swamp, safe for the time being, but she can't shake what she saw. Why did she keep seeing Fire Lord Ozai when she was searching for Zuko?

The only thing she can think of is that Zuko is dead and his father killed him. But why wouldn't she see an apparition of him, like Sokka saw of Yue?

Although, the more she thinks about it, the more she realizes that seeing an apparition would be worse. Although Sokka has played it off, he seems a bit shaken from the encounter. Katara doesn't want her last image of Zuko to be a ghost or a spirit. She'd rather think of him shooting down his sister and staying behind to give her the chance to escape.

Katara waits until her heart stops pounding to return to the camp. She's feeling a mix of emotions right now, but mostly she feels numb and empty. She can't believe that he's really gone, whether he's dead or somewhere unreachable. It just doesn't feel real.

That night, despite being surrounded by good people in a safe place, she finds it extremely hard to sleep.


	41. B3C9: The Blind Bandit

**Disclaimer:** All rights belong to Nickelodeon, Bryan Konietzko, Michael Dante DiMartino, and all the men and women that created the A:TLA show, books, and comics. I take no credit, and I do not mean to break any copyright rules. This is simply a work of fiction made for enjoyment. No money is being made. The lyrics are from the song "Runaways" by All Time Low

**Rating**: General Audiences. Warning: some scenes contain dark themes and minor violence

**Author's Note:** The Gaang is almost completely assembled! And fair warning that next chapter is a doozy, so be ready ;)

* * *

**Chapter 9: The Blind Bandit **

_I was so bitter,_  
_'Til you came along,  
Why don't we just run away,  
Never turn around, no matter what they say,_  
_We'll find our way,_  
_When the sun goes down,_  
_On this town,_  
_There'll be no one left but us_

"Are you feeling alright, Katara?" Sokka asks as they unload their supplies from Appa and set up camp. "You've been kind of quiet since we left the swamp."

She shakes her head and continues setting up her tent.

"I've noticed it, too," Aang says. "You can talk to us about it."

Katara shakes her head. She can't stop thinking about how Zuko might be dead. It's just too unreal. But she's even more afraid that if she says the words out loud, they'll somehow prove to be true.

"Are you upset that we're like third cousins twice removed from Due and Huu?" Sokka questions. "Because I wouldn't worry about that. We're not gonna end up living in a swamp and wearing leaf diapers."

And that is the second reason Katara doesn't want to talk about it: she's worried they won't take it seriously enough. She loves Sokka and Aang, but she's often the most mature person in the group.

Aang surprises her. He says in an uncharacteristically serious voice, "Katara, if there's something seriously bothering you, shouldn't Sokka and I know about it? We're here to help you, but we can't help you if you won't let us."

He has a point. Besides, Katara will eventually have to learn firebending, and she'd kinda always thought that she'd learn from Zuko. But if he's really gone, they'll have to find some other firebending master who is willing to betray the Fire Nation to help the Avatar. And that won't be an easy task.

"Alright," she admits, sitting down and leaning against a fallen tree trunk. Sokka and Aang sit next to her. "Remember how Huu told us that everything was connected? And then I used the tree root to find Appa and Momo?"

They nod. Katara continues. "Well, later I tried to find Zuko using it. But I couldn't find him. All I could see was the Fire Lord looking at me and laughing as if he was mocking me."

"Are you sure that wasn't just a nightmare?" Sokka asks. "Maybe you're subconsciously really worried about having to face him."

She shakes her head. "No. I wasn't asleep."

"What do you think it was, then?"

"I think…" Katara takes a deep breath. "I think it means that Zuko is dead. And that his father killed him for helping me escape."

The boys are silent for a long time. Saying the words out loud only makes Katara feel worse.

"I'm sorry, Katara," Sokka finally says.

Aang frowns. "Wasn't he kind of a bad guy, anyway?" he asks.

She looks over at him sharply. "He's the only reason Sokka, Suki, and I were all able to escape. He knew he was potentially sacrificing his life but he still did it."

"But he's the reason you were in that jail in the first place, right?"

Katara stands up and walks a few feet away, trying her best not to explode at him. She knows Aang is just being protective. He never met Zuko, and she can understand how he made his opinion on Zuko based off Katara's story. Even Sokka, who was there when Zuko saved them, has no real attachment to him. Sokka doesn't feel bad about Zuko's death at all. He just feels bad because Katara is hurt.

She wishes she hadn't said anything. They don't understand how complicated Zuko was. To them, everything is black and white, right or wrong. Sokka was raised in a loving family in a loving village. Aang was raised by pacifist monks, hidden far away from war and suffering. Katara grew up in the exact same circumstances as Sokka, and she could only understand Zuko because she was with him so long and met his father and sister and heard his entire story. She experienced a piece of his world and it was horrible.

Sokka and Aang think that good people make good decisions and bad people make bad decisions. It's that simple. But for Zuko, good decisions had deadly consequences and bad decisions were rewarded. He was always taught conflicting morals. But despite all of that, he was a good person. He was a good person who made bad decisions.

Katara suddenly stops. When did she start thinking about him in the past tense? It feels so final.

She hears footsteps behind her. "I'm sorry, Katara," Aang says, catching up to her. "I didn't mean to make you feel worse. I didn't know him."

"Apology accepted." Katara sighs. "It just doesn't feel real, you know? And yet, I can't take my mind off of it."

Aang nods. "I understand. But remember what Huu said - death is an illusion. Everything is still all connected." He spreads his arms and motions to the forest around them.

Sokka approaches. "I'm making a supply run in the nearby village," he says. "Are you guys coming or not?"

"It would be a good distraction," Aang points out.

Katara nods. "You're right. Let's go."

* * *

Katara and Aang check the local billboards in the village center while Sokka debates on whether to buy a new satchel or not. Ever since Katara revealed herself to the Earthbender prisoners and news of the Avatar's return spread throughout the Earth Kingdom, the Fire Lord has given up trying to keep his search for her in complete secrecy. Depending on whether the town or city has been captured by the Fire Nation, they can sometimes find wanted signs for Katara.

"Nothing here," Aang says. "I think we're safe."

"As safe as we can possibly be," Katara amends.

"Hey!"

They both turn around to see a man holding a poster. He motions towards them. "Yeah, you! You kids look like you need something to do."

"Uh, we're just -"

The man shoves the poster into her hand. "Do you like Earthbending? Do you like violent and dangerous sports? Then don't miss the Gaoling Earthbending Tournament!"

He walks away as quickly as he had appeared, chasing down another pair of travelers.

"Who was that?" Sokka asks, returning to them.

"I don't know," Aang says. "But he gave us this poster."

Sokka reads it out loud. "Earth Rumble VI. Hm. Sound interesting!"

"And look!" Aang points to a character highlighted by a yellow star. "Featuring the best Earthbenders in the world!"

"Maybe you can find someone there to teach you earthbending!" Sokka says.

"I don't know," Katara admits. She thinks about General Fong. "We haven't had such good luck with finding an Earthbending teacher."

"Worst case scenario, we miss one day of travelling," Sokka says. "Best case, you can start learning Earthbending. It's not a big risk."

"Plus it would be a good way to take your mind off of Zuko!" Aang adds.

Katara doesn't think it will help but the boys look excited and there is always the slim possibility that they'll find her an Earthbending master. So she finally nods.

"Alright. We can go."

Aang jumps in the air. "Yay!"

"And it will be the perfect opportunity for me to show off my new bag!" Sokka exclaims, holding it in the air. Momo flies by and lands neatly inside. It's the perfect size to carry him in.

"What time does it start? And where exactly is it?" Katara asks. "We probably need to get going."

* * *

Kodakah was right. Once Zuko started hanging around him, the other prisoners didn't shoot him bad looks. He knows they probably still think bad thoughts, but Kodakah has enough influence that they don't treat him badly anymore. That being said, they aren't exactly friendly, either.

Zuko didn't expect anything different. He's just glad his life isn't constantly threatened anymore.

And then the day came. It started like any other day. Then the guards blew their whistles and shoved past the other prisoners and escorted Zuko towards the Warden's house. And this time Zuko knows exactly who is waiting for him.

Kodakah locked eyes with Zuko as he was dragged away, but, as influential as he is, even he couldn't do anything to protect him. Nobody can protect him against this threat.

Azula is waiting for Zuko when the guards sit him down. It's been long enough since her last visit that most of his bruises have faded and the scratches have scabbed up.

"Having a hard time trying to find the Avatar?" Zuko asks, looking up at her.

The corner of her lip curls up in amusement. "Not at all."

"Then why are you here?"

"Finding the Avatar isn't the problem. It's catching her." Azula motions for the guards. They grab Zuko's hands and chain them together behind his back. He struggles a bit but doesn't fight them. There's no point.

"Mai and Ty Lee have done an excellent job of tracking her down for me. She has no idea she's being followed."

"What, you don't think you're strong enough to take on the Avatar?"

Zuko feels indestructible right now. He knows he's not, but he also knows that she won't kill him. Not yet, at least. She kept him alive for a reason and now she's using him. She won't allow any serious harm to be done to him until he's fulfilled his purpose. They both know that.

"Oh, believe me, brother. I am strong enough to take on and out the Avatar. However, she does have some annoying friends and I don't want to make a scene. After all, martyrs only strengthen rebellious causes. But sell-outs smother the flame of mutiny."

Zuko knows what her play is. It's smart. He hates that he's being used for it. He hates it so much that he wishes she had delivered him up to their father.

"What if I don't cooperate?"

Azula laughs. "You don't have a choice. I own you, brother. You should know that by now. But should you try to make a move, remember Mai."

Zuko narrows his eyes. "You wouldn't. She's your best friend."

Azula looks him straight in the eyes. "You sold out your girlfriend for our father. What's keeping me from selling out one of mine? Don't you understand, Zuko? We're exactly the same."

_No. We're not the same._ That's what one part of Zuko's mind says. But the other part knows it's just a lie he tells himself so that he can sleep at night. He's just as bad as Azula is. Maybe even worse, because their mother fought harder and longer to protect him from their father and yet he still did horrible things.

And now he's about to be used for yet another terrible thing.

It's almost like Zuko can't possibly be good. No matter how hard he tries, he still hurts people.

He has too much of his father inside of him.

* * *

The beat of drums fills the air and vibrates up through the floor. The kids enter the dimly lit arena and head for the stands - although stands is a generous term. The seats are just hewn into solid granite.

"Hey, look!" Aang says. "Front row seats!"

The entire first few rows are completely empty. It makes Katara suspicious but the boys forge ahead and claim their spots so she gives up and follows them. If anything bad happens, well, she's a master Waterbender and Aang is a master Airbender.

The area where the contestants fight is a giant rectangular slab raised off the ground and separated from the stands - to protect the audience, no doubt.

"I wonder why nobody's sitting here," Sokka says as they take their seats.

Almost instantly a rock comes flying their way, crashing into the seats just to the left of them.

"Huh. Guess that's why," Sokka says as they stand up and finds seats farther away.

An Earthbender with long black hair dramatically enters the arena, raised upon a pillar of rock. He raises his fist in the air. "Welcome to Earth Rumble VI!"

The crowd goes wild. Katara plugs her ears. Aang looks around in wonder. Sokka cheers with the crowd.

"I am your host, Xin Fu!"

Katara leans back against her seat. "This is just gonna be a bunch of guys chucking rocks at each other, isn't it?"

Sokka grins. "That's what I paid for."

"The rules are simple," Xin Fu continues. "Just knock your opponent out of the ring and you win!"

He blasts himself out of the arena and onto a podium above. The first contender steps into the ring.

"Round One! The Boulder verses the Big, Round Hippo!"

A man with a small bun and a muscular body raises his arms at the first name. The second man is a towering, wide man with a tiny burst of hair on the very top of his head. While the first man - the Boulder - waves his arms and hypes up the crowd, the Big Round Hippo just glares.

Katara watches in a sort of odd and sick fascination. She doesn't want either man to be her Earthbending teacher but she's also curious.

"Listen up, Hippo," the Boulder says confidently. "You may be big, but you ain't bad. The Boulder is gonna win this in a landslide!"

"Hippo mad!" the Hippo responds in a deep, booming voice.

The Boulder summons up a sizable rock and shoots it straight towards the Hippo. The Hippo takes the hit without budging. When the dust clears, there's a huge chunk of rock in his mouth. Without hesitation he chomps down on it and then spits out the smaller pieces.

Katara glances at the boys. Aang's eyebrows are raised. Sokka is leaning forward, watching in intense concentration. Momo, snuck in in Sokka's new bag, cowers.

The Hippo starts hopping up and down, upsetting the balance of the ring. The Boulder stumbles backwards on the tipping platform.

"Unbelievable, Ladies and Gentlemen!" Xin Fu narrates. "The Hippo is rocking the boat!"

Just as the Boulder is tumbling off the side, he earthbends a platform to spring back forward off of, using his momentum to chuck it forward towards the Hippo when he's upright again. The rock crashes on the Hippo's back and he turns around with a growl.

The Boulder pounces back into a more secure spot on the ring and then earthbends the entire slab of rock that's holding the Hippo. He brings it high into the air and then, with a groan of effort, chucks it over the side.

"The Boulder wins!" Xin Fu cries.

The crowd goes wild, Sokka included.

"How about him?" Aang asks. "He has some good moves."

Katara shrugs. "I think he's just listening to his muscles. I need someone who can teach me in a way I'll learn."

"Next up." Xin Fu announces. "The Boulder verses Fire Nation man!"

A man waving a Fire Nation flag steps into the ring. The crowd boos him.

"Please rise," he says in a heavy (fake) accent, "for Fire Nation National Anthem."

He gets down on a knee and starts singing. "Fire Lord, my flame burns for thee -"

"Boo!"

The audience rains down rock on him. Sokka stands up and chucks on of his own. "Go back to the Fire Nation!" he shouts.

The Boulder buries him chest deep into the ring. Then he creates a tall pillar of rock under his feet and rises into the air, towering above the other man.

"No, please," Fire Nation man begs.

The Boulder jump down. When his feet hit the ground, a pillar of rock shoots the man into the air. He lands in the front row where the kids had been sitting not ten minutes ago.

"Whoohoo! Yeah! The Boulder knows how to put the hurt in the dirt!" Sokka shouts gleefully.

Aang and Katara trade glances.

"Is he all right?" Aang asks.

Katara shrugs, watching her brother. "He doesn't get out often."

A mole badger clears the ring for the next pair of contestants. A group of assistants come and carry away the half-unconscious Fire Nation man. A beautiful Earth Kingdom woman walks across the ring with a sign for Round Three.

The event continues. Katara's eyes start to become bleary as one Earthbender after another is defeated by the Boulder. She rests her head in her hands. Sokka gets roudier and roudier as the night goes on. Aang starts to get into it a little, but nowhere near as wild as Sokka.

After watching more rounds, Katara suddenly has no desire to learn to Earthbend anymore. It just looks like a lot of pain and muscular, egotistical men. This was definitely not the place to find her an Earthbending teacher.

"And now," Xin Fu says after a few hours. Katara finally perks up. Is it over yet? "The moment you've all been waiting for."

A drumroll starts up. Xin Fu raises his voice. "The Boulder verses our champion, the Blind Bandit!"

At first Katara can only see a short person holding up the championship belt in front of their face. But as the arms raise above the head to reveal the identity of the champion, her jaw drops.

It's a young girl, no older than Aang. She has milky blue eyes and short black hair held back from her eyes with a green and yellow headband. She's wearing a green and yellow dress and her feet are bare.

"That's the girl," she cries excitedly to Aang. "That's the girl I saw in the swamp!"

Aang looks at the girl and frowns. "I thought you said she was laughing," he says. "This girl doesn't look like she's laughing at all."

He's right. The girl is standing with a calm but fierce face. The crowd is a mix of cheering and boos. The assistants take away her robe and championship belt and she turns to face the Boulder.

"It's the same girl," Katara insists. "It has to be."

Sokka turns to them. "That girl isn't really blind, right?" he asks. "That's just part of her character. Cause if she really is blind, then I would feel bad cheering for the Boulder. But I really want him to win."

"I think she is," Aang finally says.

Sokka has obvious gotten over his reservations of her disability because he declares, "I think she is going down!"

"The Boulder feels conflicted about fighting a young, blind girl," he says loudly. The crowd has hushed so as not to miss anything in this final battle of champions.

The girl points to him and grins. "Sounds to me like you're scared, Boulder!" she declares.

The Boulder makes a face. "The Boulder is over his conflicted feelings and now he's ready to bury you in a rockalanche!"

"Whenever you're ready, the Pebble!" the Blind Bandit mocks. She throws back her head and laughs.

It's the exact same laugh as the girl in the forest. The Blind Bandit is the same girl. Katara has no doubts. But why did she see her? How is a young blind girl important to Katara?

"It's on!" The Boulder is sweating but he widens his stance and narrows his eyes. The Blind Bandit doesn't react.

The Boulder roars and starts lifting his foot to pound the stone. The Blind Bandit shifts her foot ever so slightly. Then she slides it in a small circle. By the time the Boulder's foot hits the ground he ends up slipping on mud and his momentum spreads his legs, making him look utterly ridiculous.

Then the Blind Bandit sends a fist of boulder to punch him into the far wall. For a moment he stays there, embedded in the stone, before sliding down and thumping into the ground below the ring.

Sokka's face falls instantly. He sits back, looking quite numb and in disbelief.

"Your winner and still the champion, Blind Bandit!"

Sokka lets out a cry. Aang grins. Katara watches in interest.

"She waited and listened," Katara says. "She used her head, not her muscles. I think...I think she might be destined to my teacher. Maybe that's why I saw her in the swamp."

Xin Fu jumps down onto the ring next to a pleased Blind Bandit. "To make things more interesting," he says, "I'm offering up this sack of gold pieces to whoever can defeat the Blind Bandit!"

No one moves. It's silent for the first time.

"What?" Xin Fu says in feigned shock. "No one dares to face her?"

"I will!"

Katara turns in shock to see that Aang is no longer sitting beside her, but has hopped down into the ring. What is he doing? Did he not see how powerful the girl is? She shoots a worried glance at Sokka, who is too into this event to see reason.

"Go Aang!" he shouts. "Avenge the Boulder!"

"Sokka!" she chides sharply, but he pays her no attention.

Aang and the Blind Bandit face off. The Blind Bandit glances him over and smirks.

"Do you really think people want to see two little girls fighting out here?" she taunts.

An "Ooooohhhh" goes through the crowd. Katara covers her face in her eyes. She doesn't want to watch this. She doesn't think that the Blind Bandit would seriously hurt Aang, but after what happened to the Boulder, she has fears. And it's not because she isn't confident in Aang's abilities - it's because they have no idea how much the girl is capable of. And they're fighting on her turf.

Aang shrugs. "I don't really want to fight you," he says. "I want to talk to you."

Katara perks up. Maybe this can all be solved reasonably. Aang will explain that he's helping the Avatar and the girl will back down. It'll all be okay.

"Boo! No talking!" Sokka shouts.

Katara smacks his arm. "Don't boo at him! He's trying to help me!"

Aang takes a step forward towards the Blind Bandit. She bursts up a platform of rock underneath his feet, sending him flying. But he harmlessly floats down.

She turns around and narrows her eyes. "Somebody's a little light on their feet. What's your fighting name? The Fancy Dancer?"

Aang smiles and shrugs. She sends him flying again. This time he stays levitating a couple of inches above the ring. The Blind Bandit frowns.

"Where are you?" she says quietly. Then, the moment his feet touch the ground - "Ah ha!"

She summons up and shoves a large boulder his direction. Aang jumps in the air and uses a blast of wind to shove it back her way. She tumbles backwards with a cry, flying off the edge of the ring and landing with a thud.

Xin Fu blanches. The crowd goes silent. Katara lets out a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding. Sokka grins.

Then the crowd erupts in cheers. Aang runs over to where the Blind Bandit had fallen off. He's yelling something that Katara can't make out over the din of the audience.

Katara and Sokka meet Aang back down on the center of the ring. Xin Fu is holding the champion belt and the sack of gold. A few security guys are holding back the wild crowd.

Katara looks eagerly at Aang. He shakes his head sadly. She knows he means that he lost the Blind Bandit. Katara hadn't been expecting to find an Earthbending teacher here, but she had been so close. And now she feels as though she's back at square one.

Sokka doesn't seem to notice their sour mood. He hugs Xin Fu tightly before grabbing the gold and the belt.

"Way to go, Champ!" he tells Aang, wrapping an arm around his shoulders.

* * *

Aang and Katara are silent on the walk back to their camp. Sokka fills the quiet, babbling on and on about the Tournament. Katara is glad that at least one of them had fun.

After Sokka goes to sleep, Aang walks over to where Katara is sitting in front of the slowly dying fire.

"I'm really sorry I blew it," Aang says. "I was just trying to get her attention for you. I thought that would be the best way. I was wrong."

He seems really upset about it. Katara thinks he might be taking it even harder than she is.

"It's okay," she says. "If that girl is meant to be my Earthbending teacher, we'll find her again. You were just doing what you thought was best to help. I really appreciate it."

He looks up in surprise. "Really? You're not mad at me for just jumping in the ring without talking to you first?"

She shrugs. "Look, Aang, you've proven yourself. Sometimes it feels like there was never a time when you weren't with Sokka and I. Of course I'd prefer it if you talked with us first, but I trust you to make your own decisions. So no, I'm not mad. I was worried about you, but not mad."

His eyes widen. "You were worried about me?"

Katara rolls her eyes. "Of course. You're part of the gang. I worry about everyone."

Aang looks at the fire and smiles. "But I looked pretty good out on that ring, didn't I?"

She laughs. "Yeah, you did. The people from that crowd will be talking about the - what was it she called you? - The Fancy Dancer! Yes. They'll be talking about the Fancy Dancer until the next big tournament."

She stands. "We should get some sleep. With all that gold you earned us tonight, I think we can afford to do some shopping in the morning."

* * *

"Now I'm really glad I bought this bag," Sokka says, looking down at his outfit. "It matches the belt perfectly!"

He's wearing Aang's green and gold championship belt with his green satchel at his side and strutting along the streets of the village proudly. Katara wonders when and where he started caring about fashion. Maybe after Suki dressed him up like a Kyoshi Warrior and he spent a month with only girls.

"What's that?" Aang says, pointing towards a sign up ahead.

"Master Yu's Earthbending Academy," Katara reads out loud. "I don't think an academy is how I'm meant to learn Earthbending."

"No, but maybe this Master Yu knows something about the Blind Bandit." Aang's eyes grow wide. "Maybe he taught her himself!"

"It's not a bad idea," Sokka agrees.

They wander into the courtyard, where two teenage guys are doing some Earthbending exercise. They look up and their eyes widen.

"Hey!" One says, pointing to Aang. "You're the guy who beat the Blind Bandit."

Aang smiles. "Yup!"

"We're trying to find her," Katara says. "Do you know where she lives?"

The guys exchange glances. "The Blind Bandit is a complete mystery," one explains. "She shows up to fight, then disappears."

"No one knows who she is or where she goes," the other one adds.

"Maybe we're asking the wrong question," Aang says. He turns to Katara. "How did you see her in your vision? Did she look exactly the same or was there anything different about her?"

Katara thinks hard. "She was wearing a white dress," she remembers. "And there was a flying boar next to her." She turns to the guys. "Does that sound familiar at all?"

"A flying boar is a symbol of the Beifong family," the first guy says. "They're the richest people in town. Probably in the whole world."

"But they don't have a daughter," the second guy says.

"I think we should check it out anyway," Aang says. "Just to make sure."

Katara nods. "We don't have anything to lose by paying them a visit."

They leave the academy grounds. Katara doesn't have high hopes for this investigation, but Aang seems more than happy to lead it so she doesn't see a point in stopping. Plus, if they really do find the girl, Katara might be able to start her Earthbending lessons by tomorrow. If they don't find her, they'll just keep searching for another teacher.

On the outskirts of the town they find a huge property with multiple buildings and a large garden. The front door is guarded by two men with expressionless faces. A sketch of a flying boar is in place above the door.

"That looks just like in my vision!" Katara exclaims. She turns to Aang. "What do we do now?"

He motions for them to follow him. He leads them around the front door and then flies over the wall. Katara and Sokka have to climb over it the hard way, but eventually they land safely on the other side.

They hide behind a large bush in the garden to scout out the house. Before they can see anything the ground shoves them upwards into the air. They cry out as they land in a pile, Aang on top.

They all look up to see the Blind Bandit standing above them. She's wearing the white silk dress from Katara's vision. She crosses her arms and stares at Aang.

"What are you doing here, Twinkle Toes?"

"How'd you know it was me?" Aang asks.

From the bottom of the pile, Sokka's voice floats up. "Don't answer to Twinkle Toes! It's not manly!"

Katara shoves Aang off of her and regains a standing position, straightening out her clothes. "You're the one whose bag matches his belt," she shoots back.

"How did you find me?" the girl demands.

"I had a vision of you in a magical swamp," Katara says. "And then we thought we might find me an earthbending teacher at the Tournament, and when I saw you I knew you were the one destined to teach me!"

The girl narrows her eyes.

"What my sister is trying to say," Sokka says as he stands up, "Is that she's the Avatar and she needs to learn earthbending soon so that she can defeat the Fire Lord."

The girl shoves her hand in the direction of Sokka's face. "Not my problem," she says. "Now get out of here before I call the guards."

"We all have to do our part to win this war," Aang says. "You're part is to teach Katara earthbending."

The girl suddenly turns around with a helpless expression, the kind one would assume from a young, blind girl. "Guards! Help!"

Aang, Sokka, and Katara scatter. They hide behind a hedge and peer through, watching as two guards come running.

"Toph, what happened?" one asks in a gentle voice.

"I thought I heard someone," she explains. "I got scared."

"You know your father doesn't want you wandering the grounds without supervision, Toph," the other guard says, gently placing a hand on her back and guiding her towards the house.

"What do we do now?" Katara asks, watching them walk away. "We can't just walk up and ask to speak to them!"

"Why not?" Aang asks.

"Because we're not rich or distinguished."

Aang stares at her for a long moment. "You do realize that you _are_ the Avatar, right?"

* * *

Katara feels so strange in the presence of high society. She does her best to sit up straight in her chair and keep a pleased expression on her face at all times. Aang doesn't seem to have any trouble with it, and unlike her, he doesn't seem to notice the status difference. Sokka, on the other hand, is acting like a total barbarian. Katara keeps kicking his leg underneath the table.

Toph, her parents, and Master Yu sit opposite of them. To them, high society is effortless. They've probably never been without food or servants in their life.

A servant sets a steaming soup in front of the Blind Bandit - or Toph, as she's called outside of the ring. She's stayed completely silent the entire time, a neutral expression with the slight hint of a smile on her face.

"Blow on it," her father says. "It's too hot for her."

"Allow me," Aang offers. He sends a tiny tornado towards her soup bowl which instantly cools down the soup. Toph's parents clap quietly.

"I've never met an Airbender before," Toph's father says. "Your skills are exquisite."

Toph's mother turns to Katara. "Avatar Katara," she says. "It's such a high honor to have you here with us."

"In your opinion, how much longer do you think the war will last?" Toph's father asks.

Katara shrugs. "I plan on challenging the Fire Lord ss soon as I master all four elements. However, I'm having a tough time trying to find an earthbending teacher."

Across the table, Toph scowls.

"Well, Master Yu is the finest Earthbending teacher in the land," Toph's father says. "He's been teaching Toph since she was little."

Katara glances at Master Yu. He's dabbing his moustache daintily with a napkin.

"Then she must be a great Earthbender," Aang says. "Probably good enough to teach someone else!"

Toph resumes her neutral expression as everyone turns to looks at her. Under the table, she sends up a small pillar of rock so that Aang's chair is roughly tilted up and then back again.

"Toph is still learning the basics," Master Yu says.

"Yes," her father agrees. "And sadly, because of her blindness, I don't think she'll ever become a true master."

Katara, Aang and Sokka look at him in shock. Toph continues to politely eat her rice.

"Oh, I'm sure she's better than you think she is," Aang pushes before Katara can diffuse the tension.

Toph sends another pillar of rock, this time tipping the back legs of his chair up and causing him to faceplant in his bowl of soup. Aang glares at her and wipes his face with the back of his hands.

Katara opens her mouth to change the subject, but before she can speak Aang sneezes, sending a blast of wind to blow up everyone's bowls into their faces.

She sighs and sits back, knowing there is no way to salvage this situation. Especially when Toph stands up and plants her hands firmly on the table.

"What's your problem?" she demands.

"What's your problem?" Aang shoots back.

Toph's mother puts on a forced smile. "Well, should we move dessert to the living room, then?" she suggests.

* * *

The Beifongs are generous enough to give Katara, Sokka, and Aang a room to stay in that night. They each have their own couch to sleep on. Momo curls up in Sokka's new bag and Appa sleeps outside of the house, right next to the window.

Footsteps sound. Aang jumps into a defensive stance. Katara turns to see Toph leaning against the doorframe.

"Relax," she says. "Look, I'm sorry about dinner. Let's call a truce, okay?" Then she looks at Katara. "We should talk, Avatar."

Katara and Toph go outside into the grounds. The moon is shining brightly, cutting through the darkness. Toph navigates around perfectly.

"Even though I was born blind, I've never had a problem seeing," she explains to Katara as they walk. "I see through earthbending. It's kind of like seeing with my feet."

She plants her feet firmly on the grass. "I can feel the vibrations in the earth, and then I know where everything is. You, that tree, even those ants."

Katara looks around for the ants that Toph is speaking about. She finally sees them, but she wouldn't have noticed them if Toph hadn't pointed them out.

"That's amazing," Katara tells her. "I think you can see better than I can in some ways."

Toph continues walking. "My parents don't understand. They've always treated me like I was helpless."

"That's why you became the Blind Bandit," Katara realizes. "You had a place where you could express yourself. A place where you could be yourself. And no one would try to baby you."

Toph nods.

"If you're not happy, then why are you still here?" Katara asks.

"They're my parents. Where else am I supposed to go?"

"You could come with us," Katara offers.

"Yeah." There's a bitter undertone in Toph's voice. "You guys get to go wherever you want. Nobody telling you what to do. That's the life. It's just not my life."

Before Katara can respond, Toph suddenly crouches down and sets her hand on the grass. "We're being ambushed!" she exclaims before taking off. Katara runs after her.

The ground underneath them erupts and a familiar-looking man leaps up. He's followed by two other men. It doesn't take Katara more than a moment to identify them.

"Xin Fu! The Boulder!"

Xin Fu crosses his arms. "I believe you owe me money," he says.

"Money for what?" Katara demands.

He points at Toph. "I know you plotted with that other little kid to cheat me out of my gold! Now pay up!"

"I didn't cheat anyone," Toph argues.

"That's not what the Boulder tells me."

The Boulder pounds his chest with a fist. "The Boulder saw no earthbending when you went flying backwards! That's cheating!"

"That was Airbending!" Katara explains. "You said anyone could challenge the Blind Bandit."

Xin Fu narrows his eyes. "You really expect me to believe that? The Airbenders have all hidden away in their temples! Nice try, little girl."

"There's only three of them," Toph says. "We can take them."

Katara summons up water from the nearby well and bends it around herself. "Get out before we make you," she warns.

Xin Fu laughs. "Did you really think I underestimated your power?"

Two metal cages drop down, encasing Katara and Toph. Inside, Katara rolls her eyes; metal may keep Earthbenders locked up, but not Waterbenders. She uses her water to slice through a hole in the bottom of her cage and she falls out and back onto the ground. Then she does the same to Toph's cage, freeing the girl as well.

"Give it up. Xin Fu," Toph orders. "You know I'm strong enough to defeat you and the Boulder!"

"Do you really think I came here without backup?"

He stomps the ground, sending a tremor through it. A few seconds later the garden wall is broken through as all the other contenders from the Tournament burst through. Katara and Toph stand back to back, totally outnumbered.

It's at that moment that Aang, Sokka, and Toph's parents come running up. Toph's mother lets out a loud gasp and collapses into her husband's side. Toph's father stands his ground.

"You let my daughter go!" he shouts. "She's just a young, blind girl. Leave her out of this!"

Xin Fu laughs. "You're the blind one!" he replies. "Attack!"

Toph stomps the ground, summoning up a large rock shield in front of her and Katara. "I've beaten you all before!" she shouts. "And I'll do it again!"

Katara starts bending her water again, but Toph lays a hand on her arm. "These guys are mine," she says. "And tell Twinkle Toes to stay out of it, too."

Katara hesitates for a moment before deciding to trust Toph. She slips back over to where the others stand to watch.

The other Earthbenders start running towards her. She throws a fist up in the air and the earth under their feet blows upwards, sending them all flying. The first man to recover is the Fire Nation man. He's just beginning to summon some earth when she punches her fists out, a pillar of earth following her command and sending him flying into the garden wall. He slides down to the ground senseless.

The next man has a lizard-like face mask on. He throws two stones at Toph, which she effortlessly deflects behind herself. Then she uses a series of pillars of rock to toss him into the garden wall and right into the Fire Nation man, who is trying to regain his footing.

The man with the mining get-up tunnels under the ground towards Toph. He surfaces behind her, throwing a stone the size of her head. She turns around just in time to catch it in her fist. His eyes widen as she throws it right back at him, sending him tumbling back into his tunnel.

Another man in a mask scales the top of the garden wall. Toph stands directly in the middle between him and the Hippo and the Boulder, who are both summoning up stones to throw her way. The man on top of the wall leaps towards Toph. The Hippo and the Boulder step closer to her. Just before the man from the wall makes contact with Toph, she sinks into the ground. He flies harmlessly over where she had been standing and crashes into both the Hippo and the Boulder. They collapse in a pile together.

Toph raises herself back up and with sharp, sure movements, sends all of the men flying back over the garden wall. Then she fixes the massive breach in the wall. She does all of that without breaking a sweat.

Katara tears her eyes from the spectacle to glance at Toph's parents. They're both watching with wide eyes. Master Yu's jaw is wide open.

"Your daughter is incredible!" he exclaims. "She's the best Earthbender I've ever seen in my whole life!"

Toph walks over to them. Despite her amazing victory, her head is bowed and her unseeing eyes stare at the ground.

"I know it's probably hard for you to see me this way," she tells her parents. "But the obedient, little, helpless blind girl just isn't me. I love fighting! I love being an Earthbender! And I'm really, really good at it. I know I've kept my life secret from you, but you were keeping me secret from the whole world. You were doing it to protect me, but I'm twelve years old and I've never had a real friend." She looks up. "So now that you see who I really am, I hope it doesn't change the way you feel about me."

Her father's eyes shine. "Of course it doesn't change the way I feel about you, Toph. It's made me realize something." His voice hardens. "I've let you have far too much freedom!" He widens his arms. "From now on you will be cared for and guarded twenty four hours a day."

Toph's eyes widen. "But Dad!"

"We're doing this for your own good, Toph," her mother says gently.

Her father motions to the guards, who have been staring at the entire exchange in shock. "Please escort the Avatar and her friends out," he orders. "They are no longer welcome here."

Katara stares back sadly. Aang looks as though he's about to cry.

"I'm sorry, Toph," he says.

She keeps her head bowed. Her fists are clenched at her sides. She sounds awfully miserable as she says, "Bye, Aang. Bye, Katara."

* * *

Appa is waiting for them not too far away. Aang keeps wiping at his eyes as he packs.

Katara is feeling pretty bad, too, but she can see that Aang needs her right now. She goes over to him and lays a hand on his shoulder.

"It's not your fault, Aang," she says.

"Yes, it is." He angrily walks away. Katara follows him. "I was the one who jumped into the ring," he continues. "I was the one who decided to just break into her property, to invite ourselves over, and who antagonized her at dinner. And now she's going to lose all of her freedom."

"It's my fault, too. I could have fought those guys off and her parents never would have seen her power. But I let her fight them alone. And I was the one who was convinced that she was destined to be my earthbending teacher."

Aang sits down on the grass and picks at it aggressively. "It's just not fair! Did you hear what she said in there? She's never had a real friend before! We could be her friends!"

Katara knows that Aang is taking it so hard because he relates to Toph. Aang thrives off adventure and exploring and he loves making new friends. He always felt trapped in the air temples because the monks made the decision to isolate themselves from the world to avoid getting mixed up in the war. When Gyatso told Aang that the Avatar needed his help, Aang didn't hesitate to come to Katara's rescue.

Toph is the same way. She and Aang are very similar. She wants to explore the world and be free to fight and be in control of herself. And she wants to join the gang, but her parents are holding her back. And while Toph is strong and independent and tough, standing up to your parents is on a whole different level. Especially when your parents honestly believe that what they're doing is for your own good.

"Don't worry," Katara says. "She'll be okay."

Aang nods. He stands up. "Let's go. I need to take my mind off this."

They climb up on Appa. Sokka is already seated in the saddle next to Momo, cleaning off his championship belt. Aang takes the reins in his hands.

There's a sound like someone breathing hard and they all turn around to see Toph running towards them. Aang's face breaks out in a smile. Katara leans over and pulls Toph up onto Appa.

"My dad changed his mind," Toph says with a smile. "He said I'm free to travel the world!"

"Well, we better get out of here before your dad changes his mind again," Sokka says.

"Good idea," Toph agrees.

"You're going to be a great teacher, Toph," Katara says.

"I know." Toph suddenly turns towards Sokka and holds out her arm. "I'll take my belt back now."

Sokka reluctantly gives it up. Aang says, "Appa, yip yip!" and they take off.

Toph leans over the side of the saddle, the wind blowing through her hair, and she smiles in pure contentment. Sokka falls asleep, his head pillowed against his new bag. Momo snuggles into his side. Aang has a satisfied smile on his face.

And Katara realizes that in all the excitement of the day, she'd forgotten about her vision of the Fire Lord when she'd been trying to find Zuko. And suddenly she's not as happy as she was before.

She just hopes that learning to earthbend will keep her mind preoccupied.


	42. B3C10: The Deal

**Disclaimer:** All rights belong to Nickelodeon, Bryan Konietzko, Michael Dante DiMartino, and all the men and women that created the A:TLA show, books, and comics. I take no credit, and I do not mean to break any copyright rules. This is simply a work of fiction made for enjoyment. No money is being made. The lyrics are from the song "Just One Yesterday" by Fall Out Boy

**Rating**: General Audiences. Warning: some scenes contain dark themes and minor violence

**Author's Note: **In case you thought I was sticking to the original storyline too much...

* * *

**Chapter 10: The Deal**

_Anything you say can and will be held against you_

_So only say my name_

_It will be held against you_

"Today's the day!"

Aang hops around the campsite, unable to control his excitement. Sokka and Katara are still fast asleep, wrapped up tightly in their blankets.

"After all that time searching for a teacher, you're finally going to start learning how to earthbend!"

Katara groans and pulls her blankets over her head. Aang doesn't let the action get him down. He knows that she likes to sleep longer than him normally. Besides, she probably doesn't realize how important today is. Last night probably seems like a dream to her. It still feels that way to Aang sometimes!

"This place is perfect," Aang continues, motioning to the plateaus above them. The entire valley is full of rock. Nothing but rock. No better place to learn earthbending. "Don't you think, Sokka?"

Sokka copies Katara and turns to the other side, pulling up the blanket. Aang accepts his mistake.

"Sorry," he whispers.

He glances over at Toph's tent, which she had made herself out of rock. It suddenly bursts apart and she emerges, fully awake.

"Good morning!" she declares.

"Good morning," Aang says, bowing in respect.

Katara sits up, her hair a tangled mess. "Hey," she protests weakly, still half-asleep. "You never get so excited for me to wake up."

Aang blushes a bit. The truth is, he'd just gotten used to seeing Katara every day. "I'm sorry. If you want, I can do better."

"Not the same if I have to ask," she grumbles. Then she yawns widely.

Sokka groans loudly but doesn't sit up.

"Sorry, snoozles," Toph says sarcastically in response. "We'll do our earthbending as quietly as we can."

Then she looks over at Katara, who is stifling another yawn. She narrows her eyes and stomps the ground with her foot. A pillar of rock bursts up underneath her body, sending her flying into the air. She lands with a thud and instantly rolls over and jumps to her feet.

"Hey!" she shouts angrily at Toph. "What was that for?"

Toph doesn't even blink, although Aang is cowering behind her. Katara is scary when she's angry.

"You want to learn earthbending? Can't learn it if you're sleeping."

Katara doesn't say anything more but her hand clenches into a fist at her side. Aang looks between the two girls and he gets a feeling of dread deep inside. He has a feeling that unless things drastically change within the next hour, he might have to deal with a grumpy Katara for the rest of the day - or, and the thought sends chill down his spine: a grumpy Katara until she masters earthbending.

To his surprise, she takes a deep breath and unclenches her fist. She bows stiffly to Toph. "However you think best to teach me, Sifu Toph."

Aang is impressed by how she's handling the situation. It shows how dedicated she really is to learning. Maybe things won't be so bad after all. Katara learned her lesson about sleeping in late and hopefully that incident won't happen again.

His fears relieved, he turns excitedly to Toph. "So what is she going to learn first? Rockalanche? The trembler? Or maybe she can learn to make a whirlpool out of land!"

Toph stands with her hands on her hips the entire time. When he's finished, she shakes her head.

"We're going to start with just moving a rock."

Aang nods. "Sounds good, sounds good." Inside, he thinks that's a little boring. Hopefully Katara will pick it up faster than when she was learning from General Fong. Now _that _was boring to watch.

He takes a seat off to the side while Katara and Toph find a clear space to begin. Toph summons up two large boulders, one in front of her and one in front of Katara.

"The key to earthbending is your stance," Toph begins. "You gotta be steady and strong."

Katara makes the stance that she had learned from General Fong. Toph watches wordlessly.

"Rock is a stubborn element. If you're going to move it -" she pushes against Katara's side and the latter girl stumbles away - "you gotta be like a rock yourself."

Katara returns and tries her stance again, this time crouching a little lower and spreading her feet a touch wider. When Toph pushes against her again, she doesn't move.

"Like a rock," Katara repeats.

"Good." Toph moves sideways. "The motion of this move is actually pretty simple." She takes one step forward and punches one arm. The boulder follows her command, sliding along the ground and crashing against the canyon wall.

"Okay. You ready to give it a try?"

Katara takes a deep breath before staring at her boulder. She lowers back into her stance and narrows her eyes. "I'm ready," she says. She punches her arm forward. The rock doesn't move. Katara yelps and cradles her throbbing hand to her chest.

Aang wants to say something, but Toph just watches Katara. He trusts that she knows what she's doing so he stays silent.

"I don't understand what went wrong," Katara says a few moments later. "I did exactly what you did." She thinks for a moment. "Maybe I can come at the rock from a different angle."

Aang thinks that idea is great, but Toph shakes her head. "No. That's your problem. You're thinking like a Waterbender. Water flows easily and is always changing. It can be manipulated in many forms. Earth isn't like that at all. There's no different angle, no other way, no clever solution, no tricky trick that's gonna move that rock." She shoves Katara's chest and the girl falls backwards. "You gotta face it head on. And when I say head on, I mean like this!"

Toph jumps onto the boulder. It explodes under her. Aang flinches as she makes contact, but she stands as if nothing happened.

"Hey, uh, Toph?" Aang calls out, watching as Katara stands, brushes herself off, and gives the other girl a death glare. "Can we talk for a sec?"

"Sure, Aang. What's up?"

Aang lowers his voice. "I've been around Katara for a long time now. She doesn't respond well to...well, let's say, aggressiveness. Maybe just try to give her a gentle nudge in the right direction."

Toph smiles. "Good idea. Thank you, Aang."

He doesn't know what she heard him say, because ten minutes later Toph is yelling at Katara while she struggles to carry a heavy boulder on her back. Not exactly the "gentle nudge" Aang had in mind.

"Bend those knees, Princess!" Toph shouts. "And step higher!"

She summons up little rock pillars to push Katara's feet up. Katara struggles under the weight of the boulder, sweat trickling down her face. Her teeth are bared. Finally she stumbles over and the rock falls off of her back.

"Alright! Next exercise!" Toph leads Katara over to a formation in the earth that is almost like a natural table. She rubs her hands together and then starts slapping right through the rock, the consistency changing to sand to allow her hands safe passage.

Katara rubs her hands and then slaps down. She bites her lip as her hand connects with solid rock. Aang winces and looks away.

"Now you have to feel," Toph says. She grabs Sokka's club. He's still sleeping somehow, despite all the earthbending racket. She gives it to a blind-folded Katara. "I'm going to make little rock bursts. I want you to hit them."

Katara tries, but she's always one second too late. As she grows more frustrated, she begins to smack the ground. Aang winces each time the club connects with the ground.

Toph creates a narrow alley with walls of rock. Then she builds up a suit of rock armor. Katara's eyes widen as Toph starts approaching her. Katara tries to push back. At first she slips backward, but then she narrows her eyes and strains harder. She eventually pushes Toph back over to the spot where she began. A surprised smile flashes quickly across her face.

"This next exercise is to build up your balance." Toph creates two pillars, one under each of Katara's feet and raises her up into the air. Then she gives her a rock weight. "You're going to do squats with this. You better keep a solid stance because at any moment I'm going to send tremors up these pillars."

Katara does as told. When Toph yells out and shakes the pillars, Katara stands firm. Toph nods in satisfaction. Aang feels as though he achieved the victory himself. He's just so proud of Katara for finally getting the hang of it. Her struggle with General Fong as a teacher had really worried him as to her ability to actually learn earthbending. But apparently all she needed was the right teacher.

* * *

Zuko is escorted by two guards from the cell at the bottom of the ship to the deck. He gets his first breath of pure air in a long time. The air at Boiling Rock is always humid. He feels like his lungs have to work hard for every breath. Here, though, the air is crystal clear.

They're at a port in an Earth Kingdom town. He estimates he was in the brig for a few days - not the most ideal way to travel.

Azula appears and scans him up and down.

"Get him a set of armor," she orders one of the guards. "Better to keep him in disguise so he can't bring any more shame upon our family."

After Zuko is dressed in armor, Azula, the Fire Nation soldiers, and he disembark the ship. Zuko can easily see that this town is under Fire Nation control. Soldiers are everywhere and all the Earth Kingdom citizens keep their heads down so as not to attract any necessary attention. It makes Zuko angry to see. The Fire Nation used to have pride. Now they just bully everyone into submission.

In the center of the city, two familiar faces approach them. Zuko stares at the one on the left, but she completely ignores him.

"Hey, Azula!" Ty Lee chirps. "We have everything ready. We were just waiting on you and your backup."

"The komodo rhinos are armed and ready?"

"Yep!"

"You're positive the Avatar is still at the same location?"

"Positive!"

"All the supplies are packed?"

"When she said everything was ready, she meant that everything was ready," Mai says, examining a fingernail. "We're not some incompetent soldiers."

"Good," Azula says. "And I brought my weapon." She looks at Zuko. "We'll see how much the Avatar really does care about you."

"You're crazy," he replies. "And sick. You should have just handed me over to Dad."

Azula pouts at him. "But that wouldn't be any fun, now would it?"

He narrows his eyes. "Because you're all about fun."

"Can we gag him? His voice makes me sick." Mai holds up a handkerchief.

"That's a good idea. We can't have him trying to talk the Avatar into doing something she'll regret." Azula ties it around his neck and stuffs it in his mouth. "The quiet is actually really nice. We should have done this earlier."

Zuko has to listen in agonizing silence as Azula and the girls review their plan. He hates that he can't do anything. He's just a pawn in Azula's little game.

And that's the truth - this is just all a game to Azula. She doesn't see real people fighting and dying and getting hurt. This whole war is one big game where she tries to impress their father and hopefully win his love. Except that he never had love to give so she's fighting for a prize that doesn't exist. And as smart as she is, she seems to not be able to realize that.

Zuko wonders if this is exactly how Uncle Iroh and Katara had thought about him.

"How far is it?" Azula asks. "Two hours?"

"Two to three, depending on how fast the rhinos go," Ty Lee answers. "But they've set up camp out there. They won't be moving until nightfall at the earliest."

"Good. No need to wait longer, then. By nightfall we'll have the Avatar, and hopefully by next week we'll have conquered the last of the big Earth Kingdom strongholds." Azula smiles. "And then we can turn in both the Avatar and my traitorous brother to my father."

"Let's just get going. Sitting around talking is boring," Mai complains.

"You're right. The sooner we have the Avatar, the better."

* * *

"This time we're going to try something a little different." Toph walks a few feet away from Katara and then turns to face her. "Instead of moving a rock, you're going to try and stop a rock. Get in your horse stance!"

Katara falls into the firm position Toph had taught her. Then she follows Toph's finger as the other girl points to the top of the plateau.

"I'm going to roll that rock down right at you," Toph explains. "If you have the attitude of an Earthbender, you'll stand your stance and stop the rock."

Katara looks up with wide eyes. She'd been struggling all day to learn the proper stances and how to maintain balance, but she had no luck with actually earthbending. And now Toph wants her to risk her life to prove a point?

This is going too far. Katara stands up straight and shakes her head. "I'm sorry, Toph, but I don't think this is the best way to teach me earthbending."

Toph frowns. "Hm. You're right. I'm glad you said something! There is a better way." She rips out the blindfold from earlier and ties it around Katara's eyes. "Now you really have to sense the vibrations of the boulder to stop it."

Katara rips off the blindfold instantly. "No! That's not what I meant and you know it!"

Toph puts her hands on her hips. "If you don't like my teaching, then why did you want me as your teacher?"

Katara throws the piece of fabric to the ground. "I don't know!" she shouts. "I've been trying to do everything your way for the entire day and nothing has happened besides me getting dirty and sweaty and beat around. I can't move the earth any better than before!"

"Well with that attitude of course you won't be able to do anything!" Toph crosses her arms and turns around. Katara storms off in the other way, wondering why she ever had a vision of Toph in the first place.

Aang takes this chance to jump in. He follows Katara, catching her arm. "Hey, Katara. It's okay. You've just been working really hard today and you're tired. Why don't you take a break and then come back to earthbending when you're ready? There's a little oasis nearby - why don't you clean up and do some Waterbending exercises to calm down and refresh?"

"Yeah, whatever, splash around until you feel better," Toph mocks. Katara can't help the tears that spring to her eyes.

She sees Aang looking at her with wide eyes and she waves him off. "I'm just going to take your advice," she says quickly and hurries off, trying to put as much distance between her and the others. Right now she just wants to be alone.

* * *

Aang was shocked when he say Katara on the verge of tears. She's faced way harder things than stubborn teachers and elements, so why should that hurt her so badly?

Then he realized that Katara's anger and frustration is only partly from the earthbending lessons. In all the excitement of the Tournament and finding Toph and then the day's lessons, he had forgotten about what she'd revealed to him and Sokka.

He finds Toph earthbending in an abandoned part of the plateau. She's throwing and kicking rocks against the walls and then creating earth walls just to destroy them again. It appears to him as though she's frustrated, too.

As he steps closer, he has to dodge an oncoming rock that whizzes just past him. He decides he better announce himself before he gets crushed.

"Hey, Toph! It's me, Aang!"

Toph releases the earth and turns his way. "Hey, Aang. What's up?"

"Can we talk for a few minutes?"

"Sure." She walks towards him. "What's up?"

"Well, I know you're still really new to the group and don't really know a lot about us, so I wanted to catch you up. Especially on Katara."

Toph's eyes narrow. Aang can tell she isn't pleased about his choice of topic.

"The thing is," he says quickly, "Katara is actually a really tough person. I know she has the attitude to be an earthbender. She's the toughest person I've ever met."

"No offense, Aang, but I haven't seen that side of her at all."

"That's because she's going through a lot right now." Aang sits down on a relatively flat boulder he finds. Toph summons up a seat for herself.

"So tell me," Toph says. "I'm listening."

"I'm going to start at the beginning of the story. This is before I met her, so I only know what she's told me." Aang clears his throat and begins. "Katara was one of the only Waterbenders in her Southern Water Tribe village one hundred years ago. She taught herself how to bend. Then she and Sokka travelled to the North Pole to learn from the masters there. The people there were really sexist and didn't want to teach her to fight, so she had to prove herself by facing the master there in combat. He was so impressed that he agreed to teach her. Not long after she returned to her tribe, the Fire Nation attacked. She and Sokka escaped but were frozen in ice for one hundred years."

"Fighting sexist men sounds pretty good," Toph admits.

"Katara was found by the prince of the Fire Nation when she woke up. He was on a mission and was searching the South Pole for something. She discovered that her entire village - and not just her village, but every single village in her tribe - had been destroyed. Everyone she knew was dead. So she stayed with the prince."

"I thought the Fire Nation was the enemy. Why would she stay with them?"

Aang shrugs. "She had nowhere else to go. At this point she didn't know that Sokka was still alive, so she thought she was completely alone. She travelled with the Fire Nation for several weeks and she trained with the prince. She learned to fight without bending and she honed her bending skills against a Firebender."

Toph frowns. "She was friends with the prince of the Fire Nation?"

Aang grimaces. He doesn't like this part so much. "They were pretty close," he explains. "So one day, there was a hurricane that threatened the ship. Katara went up to use her Waterbending to try and save them, and she ended up going into the Avatar State and controlling the hurricane. She didn't know that she was Avatar before then, but afterwards she had a vision with the former Avatar who explained her mission to her. She told the prince of the Fire Nation because she trusted him. But he betrayed her and captured her to take to his father."

Toph's sightless eyes widen. "How did she escape?"

"First she was in prison for a long time. Several weeks, maybe even a few months. I'm not entirely sure. But then Sokka and his friend Suki got the news of her imprisonment from an inside source. The monk who taught me Airbending, Monk Gyatso, also got the news. He sent us to help rescue her. Sokka and Suki broke her out of the prison, but they were stopped by the princess of the Fire Nation. Apparently she's the second best Firebender in the world. Katara was weak from her time in prison and fighting off the other guards but she still tried. At the last minute the Fire Nation prince showed up and fought his sister to give them the chance to escape. Appa and I were waiting for them and then we flew away."

"Wait. I thought the prince betrayed Katara and put her in the prison in the first place. Why would he help her escape?"

Aang shrugs. "Good question. I have no idea. Katara says he felt really guilty about what he did. But anyway, he got captured and most likely charged for treason against the Fire Nation. Katara, Sokka, and I have been travelling around since then, trying to find an earthbending teacher. She acts like she's okay, but sometimes she gets really sad."

Aang remembers when she was crying while watching the fireworks at the New Year's Festival. He thinks of how she acted after they escaped the swamp.

"But Katara is really tough. One time we were in a town occupied by the Fire Nation and all the Earthbenders had been rounded up and taken to a prison. She made a friend there who got captured and taken away because he revealed that he was an Earthbender to save a person. Then I got captured because they thought my airbending was earthbending. And Katara got herself captured to come and rescue us. You should have seen her. All the Earthbenders had given up hope but she stood up and gave a really good speech and inspired them all to fight again."

"Why didn't she learn earthbending from one of them? If she was such good friends with them."

"Because they had to go back to their village and fight the Fire Nation off. After that we visited a citadel in the mountains owned by a prominent Earth Kingdom general and he offered to teach Katara earthbending. But then he threatened Sokka to trick her into entering the Avatar State. In the end it turned out that he just wanted to use her as a weapon."

"So she has trust issues," Toph sums up. "Look, Aang, I see what you're trying to say - Katara is actually tough. But why is she being so sensitive right now, then?"

"Remember how I said the Fire Nation prince was captured and most likely tried for treason? Well, Katara had a vision that implies that he was killed by the Fire Lord for helping her escape. She's pretty upset about it. I think she feels guilty."

Toph is quiet for a long moment. When she speaks, her voice is not as harsh. "I can understand why she's upset if her friend died, but why does she feel guilty? It was his choice. And honestly, he put himself in that position."

Aang could not agree more. But he knows that Katara doesn't exactly see it that way. "I just think that maybe the way you're trying to teach her is reminding her of how the general tried to teach her. And that reminds her of how she was betrayed, which reminds her of the prince - you can see what I'm getting at."

Toph nods. "Thanks for telling me, Aang. I'm not going to go easy on her because that's just not how earthbending works, but maybe I can try a different way of teaching her. You said she taught herself Waterbending, right? Maybe I can work from that angle."

* * *

Toph finds Katara sitting by the edge of the oasis, her feet dipped into the water. Toph can sense Katara's feet moving back and forth because the ripples from the motions tickle the ground. She walks up to her and takes a seat.

"Maybe you're having trouble because you're not used to being taught by example," Toph begins. "I think your problem is that you can't feel the earth, so you can't work with it."

Katara sighs. "How do I learn to feel the earth?"

"Let me tell you a story. It's about the original source of earthbending. The first Earthbenders were the badgermoles. They taught the first two humans, Oma and Shu. Also known as the two lovers, although that isn't so important."

"Hey, I know this story!" Katara exclaims. "Sokka told me about it. When he was trying to find me he stumbled into the cave of the two lovers."

"Good. Then I can skip over that part. When I was little, I ran away and hid in a cave. I was hopelessly lost. And that's when I met the badgermoles myself. They were blind, just like me. We understood each other. I was able to learn earthbending, not just as a martial art, but as an extension of my senses. For them, the original Earthbenders, it wasn't just about fighting. It was their way of interacting with the world."

Katara is silent for a while. Toph lets her think.

"Waterbending has been a part of me for as long as I can remember," Katara finally says. "My tribe practically lived on the water. When I was young, I would waterbend without even realizing what I was doing. Nothing big, just adjusting the current of the water to float my canoe where I wanted it to go or deflecting snow from flying directly into my face. When I realized that what I was doing was waterbending, it was easy for me to add in the martial arts aspect to increase my range of abilities."

"So all you need to do is figure out how to feel the earth." Toph stands. "That's not something I can help you with, Katara. But if you're really the Avatar, you'll figure it out. And as soon as you do, I'll resume teaching you."

"Hey, Toph?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry I yelled at you. It wasn't fair of me to take my frustrations out on you."

Toph has tough skin. She wasn't offended by Katara yelling at her. But she is pleased to hear the apology anyway. That's something friends do, isn't it? They feel bad when they hurt their friends.

And friendship goes both ways.

"It's okay. I'm sorry I wasn't thinking about how you would learn best. But don't think I'm going to go easy on you."

Katara laughs. "I wouldn't dream of it," she replies.

Toph is distracted by a strange set of vibrations coming through the ground. It feels like a thundering herd. She kneels down and presses her palm to the ground to try and get a better reading.

"What's going on?" Katara asks.

"Something's coming toward us," Toph says. She stands up quickly. "Something big. We need to warn the others."

They run back to the main camp, where Aang and Sokka are snacking on nuts and sharing stories. Toph can hear their voices but it's hard to concentrate on them when the ground is going crazy underneath her.

"We need to go!" Toph shouts. "We're in danger!"

Aang and Sokka don't even question what's going on. They instantly begin to pack up camp. Katara helps. Toph continues to feel the vibrations.

"It's getting closer! We have to go now!"

But the echoes in the plateau have thrown her senses off slightly. She knows it even before Katara slowly says, "It's too late."

Toph doesn't know exactly what danger is facing them, but based on the racing of their hearts, it's big.

Too big.

* * *

Katara spots the Komodo rhinos on the top of the adjacent plateau. She sees the dozen Fire Nation soldiers with their generic masks. The red armor and black horns of the beasts don't scare her. The spears and fire of the men don't threaten her. It wouldn't be an easy fight, but they'd manage.

No; it's the smirking girl seated at the very front of the pack. Katara narrows her eyes at the girl she now considers her nemesis.

Azula.

Behind Azula are her two friends, Mai and Ty Lee. Mai is glaring at her with pure hatred. Ty Lee simply has a fierce expression. Azula nudges her rhino forward and the entire squad follows her.

"I thought we lost them after the Western Air Temple!" Sokka complains, watching the girls and soldiers descent the plateau.

"We did," Aang says. "They must have picked up our trail again. Probably after we rescued those Earthbenders from prison."

"It doesn't matter when they found us," Katara says, backing up. "We need a plan to escape."

"Why don't we just fight them off?" Toph asks. "There's only about twenty of the beasts that I can count. I could take out about half of them. That would leave ten for you and Aang and Sokka."

"But these aren't just normal soldiers," Sokka explains. "Azula's here."

Toph frowns. "So we just need to hold them off long enough to escape."

"If only it were that easy," Katara says.

Azula, Mai, and Ty Lee detach from the big group and ride up closer. When they're a few feet away, Azula jumps off her rhino and walks right up to them.

"Long time no see," she greets them. "We haven't caught up in a while."

"And it was a good while," Sokka grumbles.

Azula ignores him. "I see you found a new friend to replace that other girl. How sweet. It's almost like you've got a full family here."

Katara is already opening the cap to her water skin. Azula turns to look at her.

"Oh, I wouldn't do that if I were you," she says.

"Why not? Afraid to fight me?"

Azula smirks. "No. But you're not really worth my time and energy, so I'd prefer if you would cooperate and just come with me. Make it easier for all involved parties."

"You're delusional." Katara draws out a stream of water.

"Or I just know something you don't." Azula turns and waves to her soldiers. One of the men leans over to another rhino and takes the mask off the rider. The water levitating around Katara drops and splashes against the ground.

Katara can't believe what she's seeing. Zuko is sitting atop the komodo rhino, wearing Fire Nation armor. Upon closer inspection, Katara can see that his hands are chained in front of him, tight around the rhino. A gag is fastened around his mouth.

First she feels relief. He's not dead! She had been sure that he was dead after her vision in the swamp, but luckily she'd been wrong. He's still alive and he hasn't been killed for helping her. She feels a huge weight fall off her chest.

The second thing she feels is anger. She's mad at Azula for bringing him here to manipulate her into giving up. And she's mad at herself for knowing that she'll give herself up to protect him. And she's still mad at him for betraying her in the first place and causing this whole mess.

"What do you want, Azula?" Katara asks in a hard voice.

"Katara, no!" Aang protests. She ignores him. This decision is already hard enough to make.

"It's simple, really. You hand yourself over without a fight. Your friends are free to go. They mean nothing to us. And Zuzu gets to live a little longer."

"You wouldn't kill your own brother," Katara says, but she's bluffing. She has no idea exactly what Azula is capable of.

Azula crosses her arms. "Do you really want to bet on that?"

Katara glances back at her gang. Sokka is looking at her worriedly. Aang stares at her with wide, begging eyes. Toph's expression is unreadable. Appa glares at Azula, and the hair at Momo's neck is raised.

Then she looks back at Zuko. He looks like he's been banged around a bit. She remembers her prison experience and knows exactly what he's going through.

She can't risk the lives of her friends. And she knows that if she fights here, the gang might make it out alive but Zuko won't. And although she's still struggling with how she feels about him, she can't just let him die.

"Alright. I'll go with you. But my friends get to go free before I give myself up."

Azula waves her hand dismissively. "Fine. I already told you, I don't care about them."

Katara turns to the gang. "Go," she tells them. "We'll see each other again."

"I'm not leaving you," Sokka says stubbornly.

"Me, either," Aang says.

Katara takes a deep breath. There's only one person she can trust right now to get the others to safety. Only one other person who understands the need to let go.

"Toph," Katara says. The girl nods. She kicks the ground and uses pillars of rocks to shoot the boys up onto Appa. Then she climbs on and slaps the reins.

"Appa, yip yip!"

Appa takes off with a mournful groan. Katara watches them fly away. Then she turns back to Azula.

The princess is smiling. "Aren't you the perfect little hero?" she asks. "Too bad you can't save the world because you love your friends too much."

She waves her hands. Ty Lee and Mai hop off their rhinos and walk over. Ty Lee does a Chi block. When Katara falls to the ground, Mai grabs her wrists and slaps chains on them. Then two Fire Nation guards carry her over and hoist her up on a rhino.

She tries to catch Zuko's eyes as they travel, but the motion of the rhinos makes it hard. She can see him sitting up stiffly. She knows he hates being used this way. Even if she wasn't the Avatar, if it was someone else, Zuko would still hate being used by his sister.

They stop for a break after a few hours. The guards escort Katara and Zuko off their rhinos and seat them on boulders. They're only a few feet away. The first soldier takes off Zuko's gag and the second soldier gives them water.

"You shouldn't have given yourself up," Zuko says while his mouth is still free. He looks at her with his golden eyes. "I'm not worth it."

Katara shakes her head. "It was my choice, and I think you _are_ worth it. I wouldn't leave any of my friends to die."

Mai comes out of nowhere and motions at the guards. "Don't let the prisoners talk," she orders. She shoots a glare at Katara before her eyes move to Zuko. Her gaze softens and then she turns sharply and walks away.

One of the soldiers shoves the gag back in Zuko's mouth. They sit in silence for a few more minutes. When the break is coming to an end and the soldiers are escorting Katara and Zuko back to their rhinos, Azula stops by.

"Take Zuko back to Boiling Rock," she orders the soldiers. "The Avatar is coming with me. We have one more stop before we return to the Fire Nation."

"Yes, ma'am," the soldier says, bowing deeply. Katara watches sadly as they split off and head in the opposite direction.

"Where are we going?" she asks.

Ty Lee is the one to turn around, a huge grin on her face. "We're going to Ba Sing Se!" she exclaims, clapping her hands together. "It's going to be so much fun!"


	43. B3C11: Refugees

**Disclaimer:** All rights belong to Nickelodeon, Bryan Konietzko, Michael Dante DiMartino, and all the men and women that created the A:TLA show, books, and comics. I take no credit, and I do not mean to break any copyright rules. This is simply a work of fiction made for enjoyment. No money is being made. The lyrics are from the song "Immortals" by Fall Out Boy

**Rating**: General Audiences. Warning: some scenes contain dark themes and minor violence

**Author's Note: **I bet in the Avatar universe they say "All roads lead to Ba Sing Se"

* * *

**Chapter 11: Refugees**

_Sometimes the only pay off for having any faith,_

_Is when it's tested again and again everyday_

"How could you let them take Katara?" Aang shouts. His fists clench by his sides. He doesn't get angry often. In fact, he doesn't think he's ever been this angry before in his entire life.

He thought Toph was their friend. And she just gave up Katara to the Fire Nation. Katara! She gave up Katara!

Toph doesn't react. "I did what I had to do," she states blunty.

"You didn't have to give her up to the Fire Nation! We could have fought them!"

"It was Katara's choice to make, not ours. She chose to give herself up. We have to respect her decision."

Aang feels like he's about to explode. "She made a bad decision! We should have fought them anyway, not just sacrificed Katara!"

Toph's utter calmness drives him crazy. "If we had fought them, they would have killed Zuko."

"And we'd still have Katara."

It's silent for a long time. Aang's last statement hovers in the air.

Sokka finally speaks up. His voice is oddly subdued. "Toph is right," he finally says. "It was Katara's decision to make. I hate it as much as you do, but we have to trust her."

"What do you have against that Zuko guy, anyway?" Toph asks.

Aang sits down and glowers at his feet. "He's the one who betrayed Katara."

"He's also the only reason we all escaped the Fire Nation prison," Sokka points out. "Look, I don't know the guy. I don't like that he captured my sister. I don't like that he's Fire Nation. But I know my sister, and I know that she's a good judge of character. She wouldn't defend him if she didn't think he was worth defending."

"It seems to me that if she cares about this guy, you should care about him, too," Toph adds. "Because if Katara cares about him and something bad happens to him, she's going to be hurt. And if you really care about her, you wouldn't want her to be hurt."

Aang takes a deep breath. He doesn't really want Zuko to die. He doesn't want anyone to die, not even the Fire Lord. He was just so caught up in his anger. The monks spent years warning him not to become angry because bad things happen when a person is overwhelmed. Now he understands their warnings.

He tries to meditate for a moment, clearing his head of his anger. When he opens his eyes again, the crimson haze around his vision is gone.

"I'm sorry," he apologizes. "I don't know what got into me. You guys are right."

It's not the full truth. He knows exactly what got into him. He knows he would do anything for Katara. Even if it meant sacrificing, say for instance, a certain fire prince of dubious character.

"Azula agreed that we were free. That means the Fire Nation isn't hunting us." Sokka pulls out a map. "I think we should follow them. Maybe an opportunity will come up for us to rescue Katara."

"That's a good idea," Aang says. He climbs up Appa's neck and grabs the reins. "They can't move too fast on those rhinos. At least, not faster than Appa. We can catch up to them in no time."

"And when we finally fight 'em, we can knock some heads." Toph smacks a fist into her other palm. "We'll show the princess who really is powerful."

Aang can get on board with that idea. But first they have to find them.

He slides back into the saddle and grabs his staff. "I'm going to do some scouting ahead, see if I can cover more ground," he tells Sokka and Toph. "I'll be back soon."

"Be careful," Sokka says. "We can't afford to get even more split up."

Aang nods. Then he opens the wings on his staff and jumps off Appa. He glides through the air quickly, riding on the breeze.

He finds his stress and worries peel away. Not completely, but he begins to see things from a more logical point of view instead of just emotional. As angry as he is about the situation, he understands why Katara gave herself up. She's so kind and compassionate and caring. She would give herself up for anyone. He can't fault her for being her.

And her kindness is one of the reasons he likes her so much.

He sees a dark colored blur on the ground below. He swoops closer and sees the group of komodo rhinos. But when he looks for Katara, he can't find her. In fact, he only sees Fire Nation soldiers. The princess and the other girls are nowhere to be seen.

They must have split up. A decoy group, perhaps, or simply Azula wanted to travel without the soldiers. Either way, Aang has to find the others. They must have Katara.

He flies back upwards and continues his search. He's not going to give up until he finds her.

He can't.

* * *

Aang lands on Appa's back, stumbling slightly. Sokka reaches out and steadies him.

"Did you see her?" he asks impatiently.

Aang nods. "They split up into two groups, one going northwest, probably back to the Fire Nation. But the group with Azula and Katara is heading northeast. We're not too far behind. But there's something else you guys might want to see." He turns. "Appa, bring us lower."

The air bison obeys, sinking towards the earth. When they break through the cloud cover, what they see below is a surprise.

A huge lake stretches out beneath them. On the near shore is a few boats packed with people or loading. Hundreds, maybe even thousands, of people are crowded along the shores, trying to get to the boats. Most of them wear the green and brown tones of the Earth Kingdom.

"What's going on?" Toph asks.

Sokka describes the scene aloud for her. Then he turns to Aang. "Why are all those people there?"

"I don't know," Aang admits. He bites his lip and looks out ahead, past the lake. "Azula and the others caught a boat of their own a little farther down the shore. If we keep going ahead, we can probably catch them within the hour."

"It's no use," Toph says.

"What do you mean?"

"We can't fight them on water," she explains. "None of us are Waterbenders, and there's no Earth to bend. They'll have the advantage. We'll have to wait until they make landfall. Why not land and take a quick look around, see what's going on?"

Aang stares back out ahead. Sokka knows that he wants desperately to chase after Katara, but Toph has a point. Besides, what's happening below could be important.

"Alright," Aang finally says. "Just a quick look around." He takes the reins and brings Appa down, landing just behind the crowds. They get off and walk around a bit, startled by the amount of tents and make-shift homes built next to the shore. Some of the people look like they've been waiting for days to get on a ship.

"Hey," Sokka asks a guy who is walking by. "Why are so many people here?"

"Our homes have been destroyed or threatened by the Fire Nation," he says. "We're trying to get to safety behind the walls of Ba Sing Se. We just want a better life."

They follow the stream of people walking towards the ticket stands. An older woman with a permanent scowl stamps a ticket.

"I've told you already!" she scolds the man in front of her. "No vegetables on the ferry! One cabbage slug could destroy the entire ecosystem of Ba Sing Se! Security!"

A big bear roars and stands up on its hind legs. Sokka winces as it crashes its paws down, destroying the cabbage cart of the unfortunate man.

"My cabbages!" the man howls, sinking to his knees. Two security men escort him away.

"Next!" the woman calls out.

A pregnant woman, her husband, and another man step forward. "Three tickets for Ba Sing Se, please," the husband says, his arm around his wife.

"Passports," the woman orders.

"Uh…" The man looks around in confusion. "We don't have passports, ma'am. Everyone we own was destroyed."

"No passports, no tickets. Now, do I need to call security?"

The man glances at the bear, who crunches down on a cabbage. He shakes his head and backs up. "No."

"We should help them," Aang insists.

"What can we do?" Sokka asks. "We don't have passports, either."

Toph stalks ahead of them. "I'll take care of this," she says. She walks up and slides her passport onto the desk. "My name is Toph Beifong and I'll need three tickets."

The woman's eyes widen. "Oh! The gold seal of the flying boar!" She spreads her arms. "It is my pleasure to help anyone of the Beifong family."

"It _is_ your pleasure," Toph says cockily.

"Well...normally it's only one ticket per passport, but this document is so official…" The woman stares at longingly. "I guess it's worth three tickets."

"Thank you very much." Toph takes the stamped tickets and walks over to the pregnant woman and the two men. "Excuse me?"

They all turn. "Yes?" the husband asks, a confused expression on his face.

"I don't mean to eavesdrop, but I noticed you guys needed some tickets. I happen to have three extra here, and it would be a shame if they went to waste." Toph holds them out. "You can have them, if you want."

Toph can't see their expressions, so Sokka makes a mental note to tell her later. The woman tears up and the man's eyes brighten. The other man reaches out and takes the tickets.

"Thank you so much," the woman says. "I don't know how to repay you."

Toph shrugs. "Like I said, they were extra. Have a safe ride."

She rejoins the others and they start to walk back to the exit. There's nothing more for them here. Just as they're about to reach the door, Sokka is tugged backwards by his collar.

"Hey-"

"Tickets and passport, please," a young woman in security getup says aggressively, her hand held out.

Sokka's heart beats wildly. "Is there a problem?" he asks. He glances backwards to see the others looking worriedly at him.

"Yeah! I got a problem with you." She pokes at his chest and stares right into him with her deep blue eyes. Blue eyes are so rare outside the Water Tribe…Before Sokka can make the connection, she interrupts his thoughts. "I've seen your type before. Probably sarcastic, think you're hilarious, and let me guess - you're travelling with the Avatar."

Sokka squints. Those eyes do look familiar...and so does the voice…

"Suki!" he exclaims, throwing his arms around her. She laughs and hugs him back.

"It's so good to see you, Sokka," she says, right before leaning up and planting a kiss on his lips. He can feel himself blushing. Then she looks behind him and waves at Aang.

"Who's the new girl?" she asks. "And where's Katara?"

Sokka feels his good mood vanish. "Is there someplace we can talk?" he asks.

She nods. "Follow me."

Suki leads them to a pavilion alongside the banks of the lake. There are benches for them to sit on. Suki takes a seat next to Sokka and wraps her arm around his waist. He wishes this reunion wasn't soured by the events of earlier.

"We haven't met yet," Suki says, looking over at Toph. "I'm Suki, from Kyoshi Island."

"I'm Toph," the other girl says simply.

"She's also from the Earth Kingdom," Aang adds. "She's an amazing Earthbender."

"But tell us your story first," Sokka insists. "Are you here alone? Or are the other Kyoshi warriors with you?"

She nods. "After you left, and after the threat to our island was eliminated, we wanted to find a way to help people. We escorted a group of refugees and we've been here ever since."

"I'm glad we ran into you," Aang admits. "We really could use your help."

"Why? What happened?"

Sokka takes it upon himself to tell the story. "We were looking for an earthbending teacher, like Oyaji suggested. We had some false leads and some interesting adventures, but eventually we found Toph here. She was just started to teach Katara earthbending today when Azula showed up."

Suki's eyes widen. "Azula found you guys again?"

Sokka nods. "And this time she was ready. She brought Zuko along as a hostage to blackmail Katara into giving herself up. As a condition of surrender, we were set free."

"We were following Azula and the others to try and rescue Katara when we saw what was happening down here and decided to take a look around," Aang adds. He looks across the river. "But we need to get back on their trail again."

Suki frowns. "You followed Azula here?"

"We were almost caught up to them when they went across the river," Sokka says. "We don't want to let them get too far ahead and lose them."

She shakes her head. "No point in worrying. If they were headed in this direction, then there's only one place they could be going."

"What do you mean?" Aang asks.

Toph breaks her silence. "There's only one place to go in this part of the world," she says. "The same place where all the refugees are going. Azula is taking Katara to Ba Sing Se."

"But why? The Fire Nation has tried and failed to conquer Ba Sing Se before. The walls are impenetrable," Sokka says.

"The Fire Nation has tried. Azula hasn't."

A tense silence falls over the group as they realize what this new information means. Ba Sing Se is the last big Earth Kingdom city, the last safe haven in the world. If Ba Sing Se falls to the Fire Nation…

"We have to rescue Katara and prevent Azula from taking the city," Aang finally says, breaking the silence. He stands. "We need to get going."

"You'll need help," Suki says. "You guys go on ahead. My warriors and I will follow." She takes Sokka's hand. "We'll save Katara. I promise."

Sokka leans in and kisses her. "We'll see each other at Ba Sing Se then."

Then he turns and follows the others as they sprint to where they left Appa and Momo.


	44. B3C12: Rescue

**Disclaimer:** All rights belong to Nickelodeon, Bryan Konietzko, Michael Dante DiMartino, and all the men and women that created the A:TLA show, books, and comics. I take no credit, and I do not mean to break any copyright rules. This is simply a work of fiction made for enjoyment. No money is being made. The lyrics are from the song "Soldier" by Fleurie

**Rating**: General Audiences. Warning: some scenes contain dark themes and minor violence

* * *

**Chapter 12: Rescue**

_Soldier keep on marchin' on_  
_Head down 'til the work is done_  
_Waiting on that morning sun_  
_Soldier keep on marchin' on_

They fly overnight. Aang can't sleep due to his anxiousness, so instead he sits atop Appa's neck and watches the stars overhead. Part of him is excited to see the legendary city of Ba Sing Se, but mostly he's just excited to see Katara again. She hasn't left his mind since she was taken.

He wonders if Zuko is still with her. If he is, what will he do when he's rescued? Will he join them? Aang isn't sure how he feels about that. As nice as it would be to have a Firebender on their side, Aang would rather someone else. He knows he's selfish to think that, but he can't help himself.

The others sleep. Sokka is curled up, his backpack in his arms and Momo against his back. Toph is, like normal, by herself on the opposite side. She sleeps restlessly like she always does when they're flying.

Appa is tired, but he understands the urgency. And Aang promised to let him sleep for as long as he wants once they get to Ba Sing Se.

To keep his mind off Katara, Aang tries to imagine how Azula will try to conquer Ba Sing Se. The last time the Fire Nation tried to conquer the city, they surrounded it and imparted a siege. No food, supplies, or people in or out of the city for months. But they underestimated Ba Sing Se's ability to provide for its citizens by itself. There is enough space within the walls to farm food for the city, and in the winter they had grain storage and livestock. When it was obvious that a siege wouldn't work, they tried storming the walls. But the city has an army of Earthbenders that stood atop the tall ramparts and deflected every fireball and every other form of attack. The walls were too tall to try to climb.

Ba Sing Se is simply an impenetrable city.

But Aang knows that Azula is smart and has all the resources of the Fire Nation behind her. He thinks of the attack at the Air Temple. Those all-terrain tanks had almost proved to be their undoing. And he can't even begin to imagine what other nasty surprises the Fire Nation inventors and engineers have come up with.

He finally gives up and tries to get some rest, although his mind never completely shuts down.

* * *

Dawn is just breaking on the horizon when the imposing walls of Ba Sing Se come into sight. Aang grabs his glider and takes off to do some scouting, Momo right on his heels. Sokka and Toph are just getting up and ready for the day.

Sunrise is the best time of the day to fly in Aang's opinion. Not only is the sky beautiful, but the air is cool and fresh. It always helps him to reset for the day.

He and Momo fly to the wall and then pull up hard, flying vertically upwards along the stone. There's not a single scratch or crack. Never has a wall been so well designed.

They fly a bit over the top and then land on the walkway. Aang looks inward to the farmlands. Then he and Momo head to the parapet and look out.

A loud noise suddenly breaks through the morning stillness. The entire ground, including all the way up the wall, begins to shake. Aang lifts a hand to his forehead to block out the sunlight. He is instantly blinded by a flash; when the spots clear, he sees the source of the disruption: a dozen of the Fire Nation all-terrain vehicles are rumbling forward towards the wall. And even worse - a huge metal drill is rolling slowly forward, flanked by the tanks.

All of them heading straight for the wall of Ba Sing Se.

* * *

"This tank is a feat of scientific ingenuity and raw destructive power."

The Fire Nation general struts along the cockpit, his hands folded behind his back, his chin in the air. Azula is sitting on a throne behind him, facing straight forward towards the wall. Ty Lee is perched excitedly on the edge of her seat on the left of Azula. On the right, Mai is sitting with her back to one armrest and her legs thrown carelessly across the other. She's picking at the tips of her hair.

Katara is chained to the console facing the girls. If she twists she can see out of the window, but she doesn't want to attract the attention of the princess.

"Once we tunnel through the wall, our troops will storm into the city," the general continues. "Ba Sing Se will finally fall and you can claim it in the name of your father. Nothing will stop us."

"What about those muscle-y guys down there?" Ty Lee asks, pointing straight ahead. Katara finally does stretch up and twist, getting a good look at the men the girl is referring to. In deep trenches in front of the outer wall, dozens of Earthbenders are settling in for the defense.

"Please," the general says, flicking a metal viewer and causing Ty Lee to jump backwards in her chair. "The drill's metal shell is impervious to Earthbending attacks."

"Oh, I'm sure it is, War Minister Ching. But just to be on the safe side -" Azula sits up and hardens her voice. "Mai and Ty Lee, take the Earthbenders out."

Mai twirls her metal blades around her fingers, catches them in her fist, and stands up. "Finally, something to do," she grumbles. Ty Lee jumps up and follows enthusiastically. Katara feels sorry for the poor Earthbenders. They have no idea what's about to hit them.

* * *

Sokka is just tying his bag shut when Aang and Momo land back on Appa's back.

"Have a good morning flight, Twinkle Toes?" Toph asks.

"Actually, no." Aang snaps his glider shut. "I found Azula."

"And Katara?"

"I didn't see her, but I bet I know where she is." Aang glance out. "You'll be able to see for yourself once we get out of this canyon.

The words have just left Aang's mouth when the canyon opens up and the walls of Ba Sing Se come into sight in their full glory. Sokka only has a moment to express awe over it before the drill comes into sight.

"Please tell me that's not Azula," Sokka begs.

"It's Fire Nation, so chances are it's Azula. And I bet Katara is inside there somewhere. Appa, take us to the wall." Aang paces the saddle. "I hope Suki and the Kyoshi warriors are here soon."

"I've always heard stories about the legendary Earthbenders from Ba Sing Se," Toph says. She pounds a fist into her palm. "Let's see how well they hold up in person."

"I don't know if even the best Earthbenders can hold their own against Azula," Sokka says worriedly.

Appa lands on the wall and they all jump off. "Wait here," Aang tells his bison.

A group of Earthbenders run over to them. "Hey!" one calls out. "What are you doing here? Civilians aren't allowed on the wall!"

Aang steps forward. "We're companions of the Avatar," he says. "We need to speak to your leader."

They're escorted to a building build onto the wall. An Earthbending general sits atop a stone chair and greets them.

"Welcome, friends of the Avatar," he says. "We're honored to have you here."

Sokka can't believe this man can sit and smile as if they're about to have tea when there's a thundering metal drill headed straight towards the city.

"We're honored to be here," he says quickly. "We've come to help stop the drill."

The general smiles. "Ah, we appreciate the offer. But it's not necessary. I have the situation completely under control." He stands and stretches a hand out. "I assure you, the Fire Nation cannot penetrate this wall." He leads them out and onto the parapet, where they have a great view of the drill. "Many have tried to break through it, but none have succeeded. That's why they call it Ba Sing Se. The Impenetrable City." He smiles. "They don't call it 'Na Sing Se'."

Toph crosses her arms across her chest. "Yeah, thanks for the tour. But we still got two problems."

"Two?"

"The drill. And our friend."

"Don't worry," the general assures them. "I've set an entire group of Earthbenders to stop the drill. Called the 'Terra Team'. They'll stop the drill and retrieve the Avatar from the Fire Nation."

"Terra Team…" Sokka muses. "That's a good group name. Very catchy."

Toph smacks him.

They watch in silence as the Terra Team moves together, perfectly in sync, to earthbend a large chunk of rock forward. It knocks one of the tanks into the air. Then the Earthbenders lift the earth they're standing on and move toward, towards the drill. The other groups do the same, surrounding the drill and throwing large wedges of rock into the sides of the machine.

For a split second, the drill slows. Then it continues forward, the rock wedges breaking away. The Earthbenders are left on the defensive as a rain of blades falls towards them. Out of the dust appear two familiar faces.

"Ty Lee and Mai," Sokka curses under his breath.

Ty Lee jumps and flips around the Earthbenders, avoiding their attacks and quickly chi-blocking them. They fall to the ground one after another. Within a minute's time, all the members of the Terra team lie motionless on the ground.

"We're doomed!" the Earth Kingdom general cries.

Sokka smacks him. "Get ahold of yourself, man!"

The general rubs the spot where Sokka smacked him. "You're right. I'm sorry."

Toph stands with a placid expression on her face. "Maybe you'd like our help now?" she asks suggestively.

The general bows his head in shame. "Yes, please," he says in a small voice.

Sokka motions for them to follow him back to the building, where he unrolls a map of the outer walls on the desk. He takes a chalk pencil and lays it out in front of the wall.

"This is the drill," he explains. "It's safe to assume that Azula and Katara are inside. We know already that Ty Lee and Mai are outside. We have to stop the drill and rescue Katara." He looks up at the general, Toph, and Aang. "That means we have to split up. One party needs to draw out and distract Azula and her friends, one party needs to focus on stopping the tank, and the third needs to rescue Katara."

"How are we going to do all that? You saw how easily Mai and Ty Lee took out the strongest Earthbenders," Aang says.

"That's because the Earthbenders don't know them. They underestimated them. But we know how powerful they are. Aang and Toph, you guys are going to have to distract Azula, Mai and Ty Lee. I'm going to go in and rescue Katara. Then we can regroup after and make a plan to stop the drill."

"You're tough, Sokka, but not enough to rescue Katara on your own."

"He won't be alone."

They all turn to see Suki walking towards them, once again in her Kyoshi Warrior get-up. The other warriors are behind her.

Sokka's mood instantly brightens. He actually thinks they have a chance at pulling this off now.

"Now you show up," he says sarcastically. "Alright, small change of plans. Aang and Toph, you have the same goal - but now you'll have some backup." He turns to the general. "Are there any other Earthbenders left?"

The general nods. "Not many, but a few."

"Good. Send them with Aang and Toph. The Kyoshi Warriors, too. Suki and I will sneak into the drill and find Katara."

Aang opens his mouth to protest, but Sokka already knows what the kid is going to say.

"Azula will expect you. You're powerful and loyal to Katara. It's better that Suki and I go in - we're not benders, so they won't notice our absence immediately, and with only two people we can sneak in more easily."

Aang nods.

"Alright. Everyone know what they're doing?" Sokka looks around to the assorted "army". They all nod. "Good. Then let's go."

"Alright," Toph says when they're all on the ground. "I'm going to throw up some dust to give us cover. You won't be able to see, so stick close to me."

She waves her arms and stirs up to earth ahead of them. As promised, the wall of dust is so thick they can't see anything through, much less the drill. But they trust Toph's sense of direction and run after her.

* * *

"Hey," Ty Lee says, staring into the viewer. "Look at that dust cloud that just suddenly appeared. It's so...poofy." She makes a fist and then spreads her fingers. "Poof."

Azula looks over at her suspiciously.

"Don't worry, Princess," the minister of war says. "I'm sure it's nothing."

Azula isn't so convinced.

* * *

"Here." Toph makes a hole in the ground. "Sokka, Suki, in. The rest of your wait here. I'll be right back."

They jump into the hole. The outside closes behind them. They make their way through the tunnel by feel.

"It's so dark in here," Sokka complains.

"Oooh, what a nightmare," Toph retorts.

"Oh. Sorry."

They emerge underneath the drill. Suki spots the opening immediately. "There! Where the red light is!"

Toph uses a burst of earth to launch them up. Sokka and Suki each grab ahold of the pipes and swing themselves up. Then they peer down.

"We'll see you soon!" Sokka calls out.

Toph nods and then tunnels back out, disappearing without a sound.

* * *

As soon as Toph reappears, Aang grips his glider tightly in his hands.

"Time to make a distraction," he says. He twirls the staff, dissipating the dust. Then he leaps up and flies by the cockpit, waving to Azula and the other Fire Nation soldiers inside. A second later the entire drill lurches slightly to the side. Down on the ground, Toph and the few remaining Earthbenders are launching a vicious attack on the outside shell of the drill.

Aang flies past the control window one more time and isn't surprised to notice the clear absence of the princess and her cohorts. What does surprise him, though, is the fireball that whizzes just past his ear a second later.

Azula is standing on top of the drill, a blue ball of fire in between her hands. She grins cruelly at him.

"I was waiting for you to show up," she shouts. "I'm only disappointed it took you so long."

Aang flies down to face her on the other side of the drill. As he lands, he takes a quick glimpse down to the ground, where Toph, the Kyoshi Warriors, and the Earthbenders are battling Mai and Ty Lee. All is going according to plan here on the outside; he just hopes that Sokka and Suki are also working according to plan.

Aang dodges another fireball and sends a blast of air towards Azula. She slides backwards a few feet but retains her footing. She looks up and him and he can see the fire burning behind her eyes. It scares him.

She flings out her arm and a whip of fire licks the air where his legs were just a half second ago. But he's already leaping in the air, flipping to the side and kicking out another blast of air. Azula dispels it with a wave of fire.

"You're not bad," she says. "I've always enjoyed a good challenge."

She sends a rapid succession of fire attack his way that he just barely dodges.

"Of course, I'll still have to destroy you."

Aang falls on the defensive and sincerely hopes he can hold her off long enough for Katara to get rescued.

* * *

Mai is, of course, a threat, but at the moment Ty Lee is doing the most damage. Every time she does a Chi block she takes down one more bender. And all she needs is the slightest of openings to make her signature move.

Therefore Toph has devoted her energy and focus to keeping the acrobat on her feet. Toph follows the girl's light footsteps and sends a rock pillar to blast her up into the air every time she gets close to a bender or Kyoshi Warrior. Of course, with the footsteps of so many people and the vibrations of the drill and the tanks, it's hard to find that particular set of light footsteps. And the girl is so fast that sometimes Toph reacts a microsecond too late.

Despite Toph's best efforts, Ty Lee is still taking out too many warriors too fast.

The Kyoshi Warriors and other benders are focused on Mai, who is whipping out her ninja stars as fast as one can blink. She fights ten opponents at once with apparent ease. Toph wants to blast her into the air, but she's too preoccupied with the other girl.

Then an opportunity opens up that pleases Toph greatly. Killing two birds with one stone. Or rather, knocking out two girls with one rock.

Ty Lee takes a step exactly where Toph predicts she will. The Earthbender sends a rock blast from an angle that shoots her sideways, right into Mai. The two girls collide and hit the ground hard. They climb back onto their feet within seconds, but that's all the time the others need to regroup again.

Both girls narrow their eyes at Toph. She can't see it of course, but from the way they position their feet facing her, she knows she's become a target.

_Good,_ she thinks with a smile. _Let's see what you've got._

Mai opens her fist and three blades appear. "Where's the other one?" she asks. "Your pet nonbender. I understand why you bring him along - his sarcasm is so entertaining."

She throws her blades. Toph erects a wall of rock as a shield in front of her. Then she drops it back down into the earth.

"And I see why Azula keeps you around - your sarcasm is also so amusing." Toph moves slightly to the side as Ty Lee somersaults right behind her. Then she sends a rock formation to slam into the girl, sending her sprawling on the ground.

"You're not even trying to stop us," Mai accuses. "You're just taunting us."

Then she sucks in a breath suddenly. "You're just distracting us."

She turns and begins to run back towards the drill. Toph raises her arms to blast her into the air when suddenly her legs are knocked out from under her. She lands on her back and the breath is expelled from her lungs.

She can feel two sets of footprints sprinting away. Toph curses under her breath and climbs to her feet. At least she didn't get Chi-blocked. She just hopes Sokka and Suki are fast enough because they're about to get some company.

* * *

Sokka and Suki find themselves in an engine room. It's dimly lit by red lighting. They walk along a steel gangway, pipes and gears surrounding them.

"I need to find a schematic," Sokka says. "Katara is most likely in the control room, or the cockpit, but I have no idea how to get there. This drill is massive - it could take us forever to find her."

"A mechanic would have schematics, right?" Suki asks.

"Probably. But where do we find one?"

"We don't." Suki pulls out her metal fan. "They'll find us."

She slices down on a nearby pipe, cutting straight through the metal. Steam bursts out with a hiss. An alarm sounds, echoing in the metal tunnel.

"What are you doing?" Sokka cries. Suki uses her hand to cover his mouth.

"Wait," she whispers, leading him a few steps back.

They don't have to wait long. A mechanic runs over. He's so focused on the burst pipe that he doesn't notice them.

Sokka understands immediately. He pulls out his boomerang and throws it. It hits his target perfectly and the man slumps unconscious to the ground. They converge on him instantly, searching his pockets for a blueprint of the drill.

"Here!" Suki holds up the paper. "I got it."

They unroll it and scan it. "There should be a ladder just down the hall and to the left," Sokka says, following the path with his finger. "Then we can just climb all the way to the top."

Suki stuffs the paper in a pocket and they take off down the hall. They scale the ladder. As they pass through the other levels and see the inner workings of the drill, Sokka gets an idea of how to stop it. But first, they'll need to save Katara.

They ascend to the very top, where a door above them is the only obstacle between them and Katara. Sokka twists the circle and the door opens.

"Ready?" he asks.

"Ready."

Suki jumps up first, her fan brandished to deflect an oncoming fire attack. Sokka swings up after her, his boomerang already in motion. They make quick work of the few Fire Nation soldiers inside. When it's quiet again, Sokka sees Katara chained to the wall. He instantly starts searching the guards for the key. Suki heads towards the control console.

"The drill is still advancing," Suki says while Sokka frees Katara. "It must be on some form of automatic steering."

Sokka hugs Katara tightly. Suki steps back long enough to greet Katara.

"I'd love to stay and talk, but we need to save Ba Sing Se. Then we can catch up," the warrior says after a quick embrace.

"I think I have an idea," Sokka says. "When we climbed up, I noticed the support beams inside. We were trying to destroy the drill from the outside, but the metal shell is too thick. What if we sabotage it from the inside?"

"That's a good idea. But how are we going to cut through the beams?"

"Maybe Katara can with her waterbending."

Silence. Sokka turns around. "Katara?"

But she's gone. He turns and trades confused looks with Suki. She must have disappeared already, off to join the fight.

Sokka sighs. "Alright. We gotta come up with a new plan."

"Let's stick to the old one," Suki suggests. "We freed Katara, so now we meet up with the others to make up a strategy to stop the drill."

"You're right. That the best thing to do right now."

They start climbing down the ladder again. They make it as far as the level with all the beams when suddenly a blade whips through the air and pins Sokka to the wall by his shirt. Suki is able to deflect the second one that comes her way.

Out of the steam, two figures appear. One has her hair up in two buns and one has a long braid.

* * *

Toph feels a heavy sense of dread as she steps into the drill, but she has no choice - she failed to distract Mai and Ty Lee long enough for Sokka and Suki and Katara to escape. Now she has to track the girls down and help the others.

Although she's willing to finish her job, she doesn't have to like it. She hates how cold and hard the metal under her feet is. She already misses the coarse familiarness of the earth beneath her. She knows her bending powers are useless in this metal trap. She hasn't felt so useless in a long time.

Ty Lee and Mai aren't quiet as they make their way through the drill. Toph follows the sounds of their echoes. She's surprised to find that she can still feel the vibrations of their footsteps through the metal. At least she's not completely blind in here.

The footsteps leave the floor and then the vibrations start coming from the walls. It takes Toph a minute to realize what happened: the girls must have started to climb a ladder somewhere.

She curses under breath and starts feeling her hands along the wall, trying to find the ladder among the pipes. A few times she scorches her hand on a burning pipe but she keeps going. She has to.

She finally finds the ladder and begins to ascend slowly. On the second floor, she can hear the sounds of fighting coming from the walkway. She can feel the clang of a body hitting the ground. She hopes it's not one of her friends and starts running towards the skirmish.

She hears Sokka yell "Ha!". She hears Ty Lee's giggle. The sound echoes through the metal tube, bouncing off the walls and coming back. This is exactly what Toph feared: the confusing incoming sensory signals are leaving her worse than blind.

She's totally useless here.

She hears Suki cry out and hears a sickening thud. A strong vibration runs through the metal beneath Toph's feet. A second later, she feels light footsteps land behind her. Toph whirls to avoid Ty Lee's attack. The acrobat's fists slam into her shoulder. Toph grunts.

"You're out of your element, aren't ya?" Ty Lee asks. Toph narrows her eyes and ducks to avoid getting hit in the face. Then she punches out herself. Her fist connects with flesh, but she's not sure exactly what part of Ty Lee she hit. She's just swinging in the darkness right now.

She hears Sokka grunt and feels another bang and wave of vibrations carry through the metal. She knows she's the last one fighting now.

"Just give it up," Mai says. "You may be one of the best Earthbenders in the world, but you can't bend metal."

_Bending metal_...Toph places her hands on the railing behind her and focuses on it. Metal has helped her to see the same way the earth has: through vibrations. And what is metal, really? Metal is an element, just like water or fire or air or earth. No - metal _is_ earth. Metal comes from the earth. It's just been refined.

Toph sightless eyes widen. Then a smug smile spreads across her face. If she pulls this off, she's going to be the best Earthbender not just in the world, but in history.

And maybe she's not so useless in here after all.

May throws a set of knives. Toph focuses on the metal and throws out her hand in front of her. The knives reverse their course and whiz by Mai's head, embedding themselves into the metal wall behind her.

Ty Lee gasps. Toph grins. She turns and throws out her arms, willing the metal railing behind her to detach. It comes off agonizingly slowly - metal is even harder to manipulate than earth, but Toph is tougher. Then she throws the railing towards the girls. It wraps around their waists and the ends attach themselves into the far wall, trapping them.

"Thanks for the suggestion!" Toph says cheerfully.

Sokka and Suki stumble over while the Fire Nation girls struggle against the metal rod.

"Did you guys find Katara?" Toph asks.

"Yeah, but she disappeared. We think she went after Azula," Suki says.

"Then let's go!" Toph is already turning when Sokka reaches out and grabs her arm.

"Wait," he says. "We still have to stop the drill before it reaches the city."

"How are we going to do that?"

"I thought Katara could use her waterbending to cut the support beams from the inside. But now that you can bend metal…"

Toph understands immediately. She feels her way to the first of the support beams, places her hand on it, and then shoves her palm forward. The metal follows her motion, shooting forward and digging deep into the ground. The drill shudders but continues to keep moving. Toph moves on to the next beam and the next, turning the support beams into pegs that hold the drill tight into the earth.

Finally the drill shudders to a stop, unable to move farther. For good measure, she bursts a few pipes that Sokka says look important.

"Now let's go find Katara."

* * *

Katara ran out of the console room as fast as she could. She trusts Sokka to come up with a plan to stop the drill. Right now, she has just one person in mind: Azula.

She finds her way out of the drill, blasting any workers that get in her way with a whip of water. She emerges on the top of the drill, where she'll have a good view.

She sees Mai and Ty Lee facing off against Toph and a group of Kyoshi Warriors. They're holding their own, so runs farther down the drill. There's a thud and the entire drill shudders. Katara loses her balance but manages to stay on top of the drill. When she climbs back to her feet, she sees that the drill has breached the wall.

She also sees an unmistakable blast of blue fire. She narrows her eyes and runs towards it.

They don't notice her at first. An orange blur that has to be Aang is blasting air attacks at Azula, which she deftly deflects and returns with flames. He's barely holding his own.

Katara sends a whip of water at Azula's legs from behind. The princess, who hasn't seen her yet, falls to her knees. Aang catches a glimpse of Katara and a bright smile breaks across his face.

Azula takes advantage of his distraction and sends a wave of fire. He puts up wind to diffuse the flames, but the momentum from the attack slams him backwards into the wall. He falls to his face and his body begins to disappear as the drill pushes further into the wall.

Katara aggressively attacks Azula without relent. The princess is able to counter and return every attack.

Aang disappears under the wall.

Katara creates an ice block to surround Azula. Before Azula can melt it, Katara sprints to the wall and reaches her arm under, searching for Aang. She finds a piece of his tunic and pulls him out.

Azula bursts out and smiles triumphantly at Katara.

"The drill has breached the great wall of Ba Sing Se. You have no back up. And you're out of water." She takes a step forward. "You've lost, Avatar."

Suddenly the entire drill lurches to a stop. Azula, mid-step, loses balance and falls over the side. Katara drops to her knees and holds onto Aang with one hand and the top of the drill with the other. When the shaking stops, she climbs with Aang down the side and onto the ground.

Azula is lying on the earth, her body unmoving. Before Katara can check to see if she's even still alive, something punches through the metal from the inside of the drill. No, not something - _someone._

Toph, Sokka, and Suki descend. As the approach, a group of Kyoshi Warriors and a few Earthbenders also run up. They form a circle around the fallen princess.

Azula raises her head and pushes herself up on her elbows. She examines her situation.

"What do we do with her?" one of the warriors asks.

"Nothing," Katara replies, her voice hard. "This one's mine."

Suki motions for her warriors to follow her. Sokka and Toph help Aang up and, after a nod from Katara, follow the others.

"You've lost," Katara says when the others are out of earshot.

Azula grins. "I've lost a battle. I haven't lost the war."

"I could end this war between us right now. Give me one reason I shouldn't." Katara holds her hand out, ready to deal a final blow.

"Because if anything happens to me, my dear brother dies. As it is, this little stunt is going to cost him dearly." Azula smiles sweetly.

Katara doesn't trust herself to not strike again. Every blow against Azula means punishment for Zuko. She can't risk hurting him. Not after he already risked his life to let her escape.

She simply turns on her heel and follows the others into the city of Ba Sing Se.


	45. B3C13: Ba Sing Se

**Disclaimer:** All rights belong to Nickelodeon, Bryan Konietzko, Michael Dante DiMartino, and all the men and women that created the A:TLA show, books, and comics. I take no credit, and I do not mean to break any copyright rules. This is simply a work of fiction made for enjoyment. No money is being made. The lyrics are from the song "Ready, Aim, Fire" by Imagine Dragons

**Rating**: General Audiences. Warning: some scenes contain dark themes and minor violence

**Author's Note:** My version of the Tales of Ba Sing Se. Don't worry about the missing Iroh segment - I have plans for that scene later

* * *

**Chapter 13: Ba Sing Se**

_Off in the distance_  
_There is resistance_  
_Bubbling up and festering_

Katara punches the rock forward. It slides into the wall and shatters into dust. She turns to see Toph smiling.

"You're finally getting the hang of it," Toph says. "Now do it ten times more."

Katara wipes the sweat off her forehead with the back of her hand and repeats the training sequence again: summon up a rock, punch it forward. Behind her, she can hear Toph experimenting with a piece of metal.

As silence falls after the last rock shatters into the wall, she hears the crunch of footsteps. Katara turns to see Aang and Sokka approaching.

"How's the training going?" Aang asks. "I brought you a fresh water skin."

"Thanks," Katara says, taking it gratefully. She summons up a rock seat for herself and takes a huge drink. "It's going much better now. Toph says I'm picking earthbending up really quickly."

"Cool!" Sokka crosses his arms. "Aang and I want to hit the city, go exploring. Do you want to come with?"

Katara shakes her head. "Toph and I still have some training to do. We'll probably go out on our own later. But you two have fun." She suddenly frowns. "Hey, where's Suki?"

"She and the other warriors went out earlier." Sokka's voice has a strange tone to it, but Katara doesn't ask about it. At least, not now.

"Don't train too hard!" Aang calls out as he and Sokka head back into the inner city. As a reward for saving the city from the Fire Nation, they were given a nice house not too far from the palace in the inner city. However, as the houses in the city are densely packed, Katara and Toph have to do their earthbending training in the outer wall, where the only thing they're disturbing is rice fields.

The man who had led them to the house yesterday after the battle had also warned them that they might not want to make sure much commotion; as safe as Ba Sing Se is, enemies of the Avatar are everywhere.

"I don't know why they're so eager to be in the city," Toph grumbles. "It's just a bunch of walls and rules. They'll get sick of it in a few days."

Katara understands why Toph might think that, but for now she's just glad to be somewhere safe and secure - and she's glad to have a bed to sleep on for once.

She stands up and rolls up her sleeves. "Alright, Toph," she says, trying to change the subject. "What am I learning next?"

Toph begins demonstrating the next move. Katara watches attentively and then repeats it. The first couple tries are rough, but eventually she picks up on it. Toph had been right: once Katara could feel the earth, really feel it, it became much easier to work with it. The biggest difference between earth and water is that water wants to move. Water is constantly moving on its own, so it's not too hard to simply change the direction of that movement. Earth, however, doesn't move naturally on its own. You really have to force it.

And Katara likes the challenge. Concentrating on her earthbending keeps her mind off the others issues - like where Azula and her friends might be right now, whether Azula's threat to Zuko was real or not, and, of course, the ever-present threat of the Fire Lord and their eventual, inevitable, battle.

"That's good for today," Toph finally says. The sun is high in the sky, marking midday. The morning had gone by fast. "Let's grab something to eat and see what trouble the boys are getting themselves into."

They grab a transport from the outer wall into the inner city. As they step out of the transport, an amazing smell wafts through the air and fills their nostrils.

"Mmmm. What is that? It smells heavenly!"

Toph is smiling. "Dumplings. That's one of the few things I've missed from my old life. Street vendors have the best dumplings." She grabs Katara's hand. "Let's go get some. You have to try them."

Katara is a bit surprised by how open Toph suddenly seems to be, so she just smiles and lets the younger girl lead her down the narrow, packed streets, following the aroma.

"There's a vendor!" Katara says, pointing to one as they walk by.

Toph just shakes her head. "That's not the one. I can smell good dumplings from a mile away."

They finally find the vendor, hidden almost in an alleyway. There's only a few people in line, and it moves fast.

"Two plates of dumplings," Toph says, sliding a silver coin over the counter. The old man working at the counter smiles and accepts the money.

A few minutes later, they're walking through the city again, this time with hot food. Katara finds that the dumplings taste heavenly. She's glad she followed Toph's lead.

"I like travelling, but sometimes I miss the luxuries of city life," she admits. "This will be a nice break."

Toph doesn't look so convinced. "I'll be glad when we're back on the road," she says. "We need a proper place to practice earthbending."

They exit the bustling center of the city and start climbing stairs to the upper ring. The streets here are much cleaner and less packed, and the businesses here are spaced out, the goods displayed elegantly in windows.

A sign catches Katara's eye. She grabs Toph's arm.

"How do you feel about a girl's day out?" she asks.

Toph does not look convinced. "Do I have to?"

"Yes. You're covered in dirt. And we haven't had a proper bath in weeks."

"I call it a healthy coating of earth," Toph grumbles, but she allows Katara to lead her to the front door.

"The Fancy Lady's Day Spa," Katara reads. She claps her hands together. "This will be fun!"

"Sound like my kind of place," Toph says sarcastically. Katara chooses to ignore it.

"Are you ready for some serious pampering?"

"Just as long as they don't touch my feet."

They're led to a steaming bath first with water smelling like rose petals. As they settle in, the spa workers wrap up their hair in towels and cover their faces with cleansing masks (or "fancy mud" as Toph calls it). A cucumber over their eyes finishes the look. Katara relaxes, enjoying the feeling of weeks of grime being sucked out of her pores.

Toph entertains herself by blowing the mud around her mouth and eyes out, making herself look like an alien. The spa worker bringing them fresh towels gasps and shrieks. Katara looks over at Toph and they burst out laughing.

Next they're led to a sauna. Whenever the steam begins to dissipate, Toph kicks the floor and a stone hops out from the box and lands on the fire brazier. Katara flicks her wrist and a spray of water from a nearby basin splashes against the rock, causing a fresh spray of steam to fill the room.

After they redress, a couple spa workers give them a makeover with fancy face paints. When the two girls finally emerge back into the city, the clean air feeling fresh against their clean skin, Katara is pleased to see Toph smiling.

"That wasn't actually too bad," the younger girl admits. "Normally I'm not into that stuff, but I actually feel...girly."

"I'm glad," Katara says. "It's about time we did something fun together."

"You mean smashing rocks around isn't fun?"

They both laugh. Katara thinks that today is almost perfect. The weather is beautiful, she and Toph are finally bonding, she finally got the hang of earthbending, there's the blessed and rare quietness that comes with Sokka and Aang's absence (as much as she loves them, there are more than a few times when she wants to wring their necks), and they defeated Azula and the Fire Nation yesterday.

She wants today to be perfect, so she tries to shove the other issues to the back of her mind.

They reach a beautiful bridge that spans a small creek. A group of girls a couple years older than them walk past. One of the girls says, "Wow, great makeup."

"Thank you," Toph replies.

"-for a clown," the girl adds. Her friends laugh.

Katara puts her arm around Toph's shoulders. "Let's just ignore them."

"I think she looks cute," the girl continues. "Like the time we put a sweater on my pet poodlemonkey."

"Let's go, Toph," Katara repeats.

Toph shakes her arm off. "No, no - it was a good one," the girl replies. "Your pet poodlemonkey." Toph laughs fakely. "You know what else is a good one?"

Katara knows what's going to happen before Toph even moves her foot to stomp again the ground. The rocks of the bridge underneath the girls' feet drop down and the girls fall into the creek with cut-off shrieks.

Normally Toph's reaction would annoy Katara, but not today. Those girls got what they deserved. Katara stands over the side of the bridge and looks down at them. Then she wordlessly sends a wave of water to wash them downshore.

She jogs to catch up to Toph, who has continued walking. "Those girls don't know what they're talking about," she says.

"It's okay." Toph's voice is quieter than normal. "One of the good things about being blind is that I don't have to waste time worrying about my appearance. I don't care what I look like. I'm not looking for anyone's approval. I know who I am."

Katara feels touched by the admission. She lays a hand on Toph's shoulder. "That's what I really admire about you, Toph. You're so strong and confident and self-assured."

Toph sniffs.

"And I know it doesn't matter," Katara continues, "but you're really pretty."

"I am?"

"Yeah. You are."

Toph smiles slowly. "I'd return the compliment, but I don't know what you look like." They share a small laugh. "Thank you, Katara." She punches Katara's arm.

Katara rubs her arm, wincing a bit, but she's not mad. It's just Toph's way of showing affection.

"So," she says. "Should we go find the boys now? It's probably too late to keep them out of trouble, but maybe we can still bail them out."

"That sounds good. But let's not walk too fast. I'm enjoying the quiet."

* * *

The clanging of the gates closing behind him makes Zuko jump. He glances behind him and sees the guards standing emotionless at the doors. Then he turns back and faces the place that he's unfortunate enough to call home now: Boiling Rock prison.

The other inmates avoid him like the plague normally, except for Kodakah and a few of his friends. He remembers the first time he returned, after his infirmary stay. He had received a lot of suspicious looks. As he walks into the courtyard now, he feels like he's experiencing it all again.

"It must be nice," he hears a prisoner say to another, "being royalty and getting breaks from prison."

"I bet he's not even a prisoner here," the other retorts. "It's all a farce so he can sell the rebels out."

"Kodakah better watch his back or else he'll lose his head," another says.

Zuko ignores the taunts. He understands the thought behind them. The others think he was taken back to the palace. They have no idea what he really went through. What he was really used for.

He finds Kodakah surrounded by a small group of other prisoners who step away as soon as they see him. Kodakah approaches him and bows slightly.

"Glad to see you back in one piece," he says.

Zuko shakes his head. "You won't be so pleased when you hear what happened."

Kodakah dismisses the others and then lowers his voice so no one else can hear their conversation. "So where were you?"

"My sister took me." Zuko feels sick to his stomach as he remembers the scene in the canyon. Katara, dropping her water at the sight of him. Giving herself up without hesitation. Her brother and the boy with the arrow tattoo pledging to fight. The Earthbender girl forcing them to leave. "She used me to force the Avatar to surrender."

Kodakah sucks in a deep breath. "So the Fire Nation has the Avatar?"

Zuko nods miserably. "There was nothing I could do. Azula is too smart. She knows exactly what she's doing."

Kodakah watches Zuko closely. "I know you rescued her from your father's prison, but I can't imagine she would risk everything for you based on that. Unless there's something else…"

Zuko doesn't want to get into the story. He still feels so guilty about everything. But Kodakah's looking at him as if he can read right through him.

"We were close," is all Zuko says. "And you underestimate the Avatar. She would give herself up for anyone."

Kodakah strokes his beard. "Well, then, we'll just have to hope she can hold on until someone helps her. I assume she has allies."

Zuko nods. "I saw an Airbender and an Earthbender with her. And her brother."

"Good. They'll no doubt be trying to rescue her. And in the meantime, we need to work on an escape plan for you."

"What?" Zuko is taken completely by surprise.

"Your sister will just keep using you as a weapon against the Avatar. As long as you're within her grasp, you're a threat to the Avatar."

He has a point. Zuko feels like he deserves to be in prison for all that he's done, but it's not about him. It's about Katara.

It's always about Katara.

"We're on our own," Zuko says. "The others don't trust me."

Kodakah shakes his head. "We don't need them. The more people who know, the better the chance the guards hear about it. We'll figure it out ourselves."

Zuko hopes they can. For Katara's sake.

And although he doesn't feel like he deserves it after all he's done, he would do anything to see her face again.

* * *

Sokka and Aang walk through the city together. It's a massive city, filled with bustle and noise and _so many people_. Standing in the middle of it, Sokka feels like it could cover the whole world.

"You're pretty quiet today," Aang says as they walk. "What's up?"

"Nothing," Sokka quickly says. "Just tired. You know, from all my hero work and saving the Avatar yesterday."

"Yesterday was a pretty big day," Aang agrees. "I'm just glad we got Katara back."

Sokka is also glad they managed to rescue Katara. However, despite being safe for the first time in weeks and having just achieved a huge victory, he's actually quite depressed.

Sokka had visited Suki this morning before heading out with Aang. He wanted to take her through the city and spend time with her. She had said that she wanted to stay behind and take care of some of her warriors who were injured in the attack yesterday. He understood that. But then when he asked about after her warriors were healed, her surprise completely threw him off.

"Actually, Sokka…" she had trailed off and looked at a spot just past his shoulder. He'd never seen her quite so nervous before.

"What?"

Then she had taken a deep breath and looked him square in the eyes. "Us Kyoshi Warriors agreed to stay and help the Earthbenders until they're all healed from the battle. Then we're going back to the pass to help the refugees again."

It had taken him a moment to fully understand. "You're not...staying with us?"

Suki had shaken her head. "No. I'm sorry, it's not that I don't want to. But my duty to my warriors come first. I can't leave them alone."

Sokka rarely gets upset, but he did then. He feels like he had just gotten her back and now he's losing her again. They fought and it was bad. Eventually one of the warriors knocked on the door and interrupted them, whispering something in Suki's ear. Suki had abruptly excused herself. Sokka left afterwards.

Suffice to say, he's not in the best of moods.

He hasn't told anyone about the fight. Honestly, he's a bit ashamed of himself. Looking back, he realizes that he acted and spoke rashly. Of course Suki has a duty to her warriors, just as he has a duty to his sister. She can't just abandon them for him.

This isn't about them. This is about the whole world.

Aang chatters on about stories he's heard of Ba Sing Se. Sokka half listens, enough to respond appropriately when needed but not enough to actually process the words. He tries to think about what he'll say to Suki when he sees her again. He'll have to apologize, of course. But what then?

That's the problem that's eating away at Sokka. He knows that Suki won't abandon her warriors. He won't leave Katara. There is no compromise that they can reach. They're destined to be separated.

Sokka feels like he and Suki had just figured out how they felt about each other and fallen into a routine before they'd been separated. Then, when reunited, Sokka had real hope for their future. Now, at the heels of one of their greatest victories, they have to part ways again.

He's getting deja vú from his past life all over again. He remembers Katara's great victories in the North Pole as the only female student of the waterbending master - and just as he and Yue admitted their feelings, she died. At least Suki is alive - although that makes the aching loss even harder, knowing that she's there but turned her back on him.

He knows it's not fair to blame it on her. In a way, it's both of their faults. And in a way, it's neither of their faults. The blame belongs to the war and to the Fire Nation and the entire situation that they're in.

Aang's voice cuts through Sokka's thoughts.

"What's this?"

They both lean down and peer through a half-open window in the building beside them. A young woman stands on a stage and reads from a scroll.

"Through all the long night / winter moon glows with bright love / sleet, her silver tears."

The audience, a group of other young, beautiful girls, clap politely and smile.

"Ahhh," Sokka says, a big grin forming on his face. "Poetry."

"I didn't know you were into poetry," Aang says. "I thought you were more into manly things, like boomerang throwing and meat eating."

"Hey. Poetry _is_ a very manly thing." Sokka points his boomerang at Aang threateningly. "Poetry is the manliest thing a man can do."

"Then why don't you join them?" Aang asks.

"Oh, no no no. You don't just join poetry slams, Aang. These events are highly prestigious. You have to prove your worth and then be invit -"

Before Sokka can finish his sentence, Aang uses a blast of air to push him through the window until he crashes onto the stage below. The throng of girls gasp and cover their mouths with their fans.

"Oops, sorry ladies," Sokka says, standing up. He shoots a glare out at Aang, who is looking very innocent. "I guess _the wind brought me here_. Sorry to disturb."

To his surprise, the girls laugh lightly and fan themselves.

The oldest of the group, a woman in her thirties, stands up. She has a stern expression. "Five seven then five / syllables mark a haiku / remarkable oaf." She bows slightly.

Sokka narrows his eyes. A test, then. Of poetry prowess. He'll show her what a "remarkable oaf" he is when he kicks her butt in poetry.

"They call me Sokka / that is, in the Water Tribe / I am not an oaf."

The girls giggle again, some of them beginning to blush. Sokka feels his confidence building up.

"Chittering monkey / in the spring he climbs treetops / and thinks himself tall," the woman responds.

"You think you're so smart / with your fancy little words / this is not so hard," Sokka shoots back, not even having to count the syllables on his fingertips.

"Oooh…" the girls chorus.

"Whole seasons are spent / mastering the form, the style / none calls it easy." Her eyes are narrowed at him now.

Sokka raises his arms out. "I calls it easy / like I paddle my canoe / I'll paddle yours, too."

The girls laugh. The woman frowns deeper.

"There's nuts, and there's fruits / In fall the clean plum drops / always to be squashed."

"Squish, squash, sling that slang / I'm always right back at ya / like my boomerang."

He's just getting warmed up now. The woman turns her back and walks off the stage, accepting defeat. Sokka just gets cockier.

"That's right, I'm Sokka / it's pronounced with an 'okka / young ladies, I rocked ya!"

This time there's no applause. They stare at him with narrowed eyes.

He counts the syllables on his fingertips. Oh no. The last phrase had six instead of five. He gulps.

"That's one too many syllables there, bub," the security guard says, grabbing him by his tunic. "You're outta here."

He throws Sokka out the front doors, where he lands on the pavement. Aang is laughing from the side.

"That was great, Sokka! You really rocked it! I had no idea you were so good at haikus!"

Sokka rests his face in his hand. "Poetry," he sighs.

Without even realizing it, he had put his thoughts about his problems to rest for a few minutes.

* * *

Azula, Ty Lee, and Mai sit in the back of a crowded bar in the lower wall of Ba Sing Se. They'd snuck in after nightfall. With just the three of them, it wasn't hard.

Getting into Ba Sing Se alone isn't hard; it's getting an army into Ba Sing Se.

"What are we going to do now?" Ty Lee asks. "They destroyed our equipment and captured our troops."

"And now we're stuck in this awful place," Mai complains.

"Shut up. I'm trying to think." Azula rubs her forehead. She's not ready to give up on capturing this city. She was foolish to trust that war minister with the drill. She was foolish to try and bring the Avatar along; if she had sent Katara off with Zuko, they'd both be safely in Boiling Rock right now. Or maybe they'd both be freed by those pesky friends of the Avatar, but at least Azula would have captured Ba Sing Se.

Now she has nothing. No Avatar, no city, no troops, no resources. Just her brilliant mind and her two most loyal servants.

"It was actually quite clever, how they defeated us," Ty Lee babbles on. "Destroying the drill from its vulnerable insides. We probably should have reinforced the doors better. All they had to do was get in and then it was easy."

"They would have failed if that Earthbender brat hadn't suddenly gained the ability to bend metal," Mai says. "How on earth were we supposed to counter that? No one has ever bent metal before."

"The Avatar is smart. She's collected a small group of elite fighters to protect her. She has that Airbender kid and now the Earthbender." Azula sets her elbow on the table. Maybe she and the Avatar aren't so different after all. Mai and Ty Lee compose her own elite group. They aren't benders, but they don't have to be to be a formidable force. And Azula herself is powerful enough to make up for their lack.

"She has to master all the other elements still," Ty Lee says. "They're probably along as teachers, too."

Azula snorts. She tries to imagine the bald kid being a teacher. He's too much of an airhead, thinks everything is a game. But at the end of the day, he's no match for her. And the Earthbender girl - she's also just a kid.

"She's just missing a Firebender," Mai points out. She slams one of her blades into the wood of the table, pulls it out, and then slams it back in again. "Probably going to try to break Zuko out of Boiling Rock." She's not able to hide the bitter edge to her voice.

Azula had already thought that. But Boiling Rock is well protected. Even the Avatar would have trouble breaking into there.

"That's the least of our problems right now," she says. "We know they're still in the city."

The Fire Nation has control over almost all the surrounding areas. If the Avatar and her friends leave the city, they'll be spotted. Azula will worry about that when it becomes a problem. For now, she has bigger issues.

"Those annoying Dai Li agents are everywhere," Ty Lee says. "They control everything. How are we supposed to take down Ba Sing Se when they're always watching?"

Ba Sing Se has two levels of defense that make it almost impossible to conquer: the walls, and the Dai Li agents. They all studied this when they were at the Academy together. The Dai Li agents work from the shadows, collecting intel and taking out threats. Brainwashing is also a part of their job.

If Azula wants to conquer Ba Sing Se, she'll have to dispose of the Dai Li. People have tried, but they weren't successful. Of course, they also weren't her.

Then a sudden thought occurs to her. The Avatar and her friends had thwarted her plans from the inside out. They had destroyed the drill from the inside. The indestructible outside didn't matter one bit. Why can't she do that with Ba Sing Se?

"We need to find those pesky Earth Kingdom warriors," she says. "The ones with the makeup and the fans."

"Why?" Mai asks.

"Because I know how we're going to conquer Ba Sing Se." She sits back with a smile. Maybe she'll have the Avatar _and_ Ba Sing Se by the end of the week. And even if she only has one, that will still be enough to please her father.

Then she can finally go back to the comforts of the Fire Nation palace and take her place at her father's right hand side, where she belongs.


	46. B3C14: City of Walls and Secrets

**Disclaimer:** All rights belong to Nickelodeon, Bryan Konietzko, Michael Dante DiMartino, and all the men and women that created the A:TLA show, books, and comics. I take no credit, and I do not mean to break any copyright rules. This is simply a work of fiction made for enjoyment. No money is being made. The lyrics are from the song "Who We Are" by Imagine Dragons

**Rating**: General Audiences. Warning: some scenes contain dark themes and minor violence

**Author's Note:** Yesterday I binged watched the Netflix show _Never Have I Ever_ and I literally can't recommend it more. If you have free time, do yourself a favor and watch it

* * *

**Chapter 14: City of Walls and Secrets**

_We were never welcome here  
__We were never welcome here at all_

_It's who we are_  
_Doesn't matter if we've gone too far_  
_Doesn't matter if it's all okay  
Doesn't matter if it's not okay_

Doesn't matter if it's not our 's a knock on the door of their house in the morning. Katara sets down her hair brush and walks slowly to the door, a ring of water already circling her. Sokka stands on the other side, his boomerang held back in his hand. Toph sets herself in her bending position and Aang holds his staff out in front of him.

The knock sounds again. Katara nods Aang and he throws in open quickly, his staff coming back up into position.

A woman wearing a green dress stands at the door, a huge smile on her face. "Hello!" she chirps, ignoring their battle stances and distrustful looks. "My name is Joo Dee."

Katara lets the water flow back into her water skin but leaves the cap off. Aang lowers his staff. Only Sokka and Toph remain ready to fight.

"I have been given the great honor of showing the Avatar around the city," the woman continues. "And you must be Sokka, Aang, and Toph. Welcome to Ba Sing Se."

Katara exchanges looks with the others and everyone regains normal stances. They don't trust this woman, but she's also not an active threat. At least, not yet. Katara reminds herself that the Fire Nation isn't in Ba Sing Se, so no one here wants to kill her. Abuse her power, maybe, but not kill or capture her.

Still, she's not letting her guard down.

"Shall we get started?" Joo Dee asks again, her smile remaining just as big as ever.

Sokka secures his boomerang back in its sheath and steps forward. "Yes. We need to talk to the Earth King immediately. We have important information about the Fire Nation."

"Great! Let's begin our tour. You've already been shown your new home here, obviously. How do you like it?"

Joo Dee turns and starts walking out. Sokka throws his arms down in disgust and follows at her heels.

"Maybe you missed what I said. We need to talk to the king about the war. It's important."

"You're in Ba Sing Se now. Everything is safe here." Joo Dee smiles.

Sokka turns back to the others, sharing weird looks. Katara doesn't like how this woman is dismissing them. She knows they look like children, but they saved the city! And she's the Avatar! Normally kings can't wait to see her!

"Let's follow her for now," Katara says quietly to the others. "But keep your eyes open. I have a bad feeling."

"Me too," Toph agrees. "I can't detect a lie from her heartbeat, but her voice is strange."

Joo Dee leads them to a carriage. They get in and begin driving around the city.

"This is the lower ring," she says when they get to the edge of the outer wall and start returning.

"What's that wall for?" Katara asks, looking at a wall not outside of the city but rather _inside_.

"Oh, Ba Sing Se has many walls. There are the ones outside, protecting us, and the ones inside, that help maintain order."

Katara doesn't like the sound of that. Looking at the others, she gets the feeling they are thinking the same thing. Maybe it's a cultural thing, though. Growing up in the South Pole, the only wall they had was outside the village to protect them from harsh winds and occasional wild animals. Inside the village, they were a close knit community where everyone worked together and shared everything. There was no need for walls inside the village to "maintain order".

"Here is where our newest arrivals live," Joo Dee continues as they drive through a dirty, cramped, and busy street, "as well as our craftsmen and artisans, people that work with their hands. It's so quaint and lively."

_More like dangerous and unsanitary, _Katara thinks as she sees a man seated on a hay bale in an alley, a long knife glinting in his hand while he grins and talks to a nervous looking man.

Joo Dee's smile drops for the first time since meeting them. "You do want to watch your step, though," she warns.

"Why are all the poor people blocked off in one part of the city?" Katara asks, tearing her gaze away from the scene.

"This is why I never wanted to come here before," Aang says sadly. "It's so different from the way the monks taught us to live."

"This is the middle ring of Ba Sing Se," Joo Dee says, the enthusiasm returning to her voice. They cross a gate into a much nicer area with white marble houses and green and yellow tiled roofs. Little stone bridges like the one Katara and Toph walked across yesterday span small canals and pink flowers and green ivy climb up the sides of all the stone work. "Home to the financial district, shops, restaurants, and the university."

"And here's one of the oldest buildings in the middle ring, town hall." The carriage stops and Joo Dee steps out. "Come!"

"Is it just me or does she only seem to hear every other word we say?" Sokka asks.

"It's called being handled." Toph crosses her arms. "Get used to it."

After the tour of the town hall they get back into the carriage. Katara had been hoping they'd learn a little bit more about the city, but Joo Dee just gave them boring facts about the building and construction and told them stories about mayors from centuries ago. As they continued moving, they all caught a good glance of a group of men wearing dark green robes and hats, watching them suspiciously from the shadows.

"Who are the mean looking guys in robes?" Sokka asks.

"Inside that wall is the royal palace. Those men are agents of the Dai Li, the cultural authority of Ba Sing Se. They are the guardians of all our traditions."

"Can we see the king now?" Aang asks.

"Oh, no," Joo Dee laughs. "One doesn't just pop in on the Earth King."

A collective sigh comes out of the others. Katara watches them for a moment before looking back out of the window. Her bad feeling is only getting worse.

"And here we are! Back at your new home!" Joo Dee smiles as the carriage stops back in front of the house. The kids get out, ready to drop her and discuss their thoughts about the city. Then a man runs up and hands a scroll to their guide.

"More good news!" Joo Dee looks up from the scroll and beams at them. "Your request to see the Earth King is being processed. It should be put through in about a month! Much more quickly than usual."

Sokka's jaw drops. "A MONTH?"

"Six to eight weeks, actually." Joo Dee clasps her hands behind her back and smiles, almost looking self-satisfied. "Isn't Ba Sing Se nice? I think you'll really enjoy it here."

"Maybe we'd enjoy it more if we weren't staying for so long! Can't we see the king any sooner?"

"The Earth King is very busy running the finest city in the world. But he will see you as soon as time permits."

"If we're going to be here for a month, we better use that time to learn more about the Fire Lord and train."

Aang crosses his arms and turns his back on them. Katara feels the urge to go over and lay a hand on his shoulder. She knows how upsetting this city must be to him. It's a prison, designed to support the rich and abandon the poor. It goes against everything he believes in. He wanted to explore the world, but all he's seen so far is suffering and pain.

"I'd be happy to escort you anywhere you'd like to go." Joo Dee bows deeply to them.

"We don't need a babysitter," Toph says in a flat tone.

"Oh, I won't get in the way," Joo Dee assures them. "And to leave you alone would make me a bad host. Where should we start?"

Katara wants nothing more than to get rid of Joo Dee and talk to the others honestly, but apparently they aren't so lucky. Suddenly she understands Toph and her frustrations with her old life. Katara is having trouble living one day like this; she can't imagine years under this kind of handling.

But she also doesn't trust Joo Dee. They have to pretend to go along with this or else they'll raise suspicion. So instead of fighting, she puts her own smile on her face.

"Great! Thank you so much." She turns to the others. "Where should we go first? The university?"

They all give her confused looks. She'll try to find a way to explain when Joo Dee isn't paying attention. For now, she's going to have to do all the talking.

"Okay then. The university." She turns to Joo Dee. "We'd like to do some learning."

Joo Dee smiles. "What a good choice! Learning is always good."

* * *

They find a young student sitting against a statue in the courtyard of the university. He's reading a book, but when they walk up to him he glances up and then his eyes widen in surprise. He adjusts his glasses as if he can't believe the Avatar is there.

"Ah, hello. How can I help you?"

"We're trying to do some research," Katara says. "Do you know where the library is?"

"Yeah." He turns and points to the building behind him. "Straight forward, take a left at the statue of the Earth King, and it's the room with the huge dome."

"Great. And do you know any professors we can ask about the war with the Fire Nation?" Sokka leans in close.

"Uh…" The boy trails off. He glances over Sokka's shoulder. Katara notices Joo Dee shaking her head at him, the ever-present smile still covering her face. "Uh, I don't know, I'm not a political science student." He stands up, gathering his things frantically. "I've got to get to class."

In his hurry to leave, he trips and drops his scrolls all over the ground. He grabs them up and half-walks, half-runs away.

Katara glances back at Joo Dee, who is waving goodbye. Katara waits until they're all in the library until taking action. As Sokka is scanning scroll casings, she grabs him and pulls him into an abandoned section, covering his mouth with his hand so he doesn't make a sound.

"What the heck, Katara?" he exclaims when she releases him. "What are you doing?"

She lifts a finger to her mouth, motioning for him to be quiet. "We can't trust Joo Dee. I don't know who she's working for or what they want, but she's keeping things from us. She totally just intimidated that boy out there. And she's ignoring our important questions."

"I've noticed that too. But we can't seem to lose her! She follows us everywhere."

"And she will continue to do so unless she thinks that we're no longer a threat. We have to play along, pretend that we don't notice anything wrong. We need to stop pushing to see the Earth King."

Sokka's face lights up. "Now I know what your were doing earlier. Smart."

"But we also can't waste any time. We thwarted the Fire Nation once, but if I know one thing about Azula and her friends, it's that they'll never stop hunting us. Eventually they're going to find a way to break in to the city. We need to try and keep learning more about what the Fire Nation wants to do or if they have any weaknesses."

"I'll see if there's anything in this library. Can you keep Joo Dee off my back?"

Katara nods. "I'll see what I can do. But be careful, Sokka. We have no idea what we're up against."

They split up, Katara walking back into the main section and Sokka slinking behind a set of shelves, already scanning scroll titles.

Aang and Toph are sitting at a desk by the first row of shelves. Toph is sitting with her arms crossed over her chest, looking immensely bored. Aang is reading a scroll, a confused look on his face. Joo Dee is watching them with a smile.

When she sees Katara, her smile somehow widens. "Katara! Good to see you again. Where is your brother?"

Katara waves her hand absently. "Oh, you know him. Such a big reader. He's got his nose deep in Earth Kingdom history books."

Joo Dee glances towards the shelves. Katara walks over to Aang.

"What are you reading about?" she asks, slightly louder than normal. It works; Joo Dee diverts her attention.

Aang looks up, his face wrinkled in confusion. "Ahh...it's about the history of animal breeding in Ba Sing Se."

"What a good selection!" Joo Dee exclaims. "Animal breeding is an important part of our history and culture."

Katara slides into the seat next to Aang. "Why don't you read a bit aloud for us? I'm sure Toph would also like to learn."

"Actually, I'm okay," Toph says. Katara shoots her a glare. If anyone should understand what she's trying to do here, it's Toph. Toph is the master at tricking her "handlers".

Aang gives her another weird look. "Katara, are you sure -"

She grabs the scroll from him and begins to read aloud herself.

"The Ba Sing Se Zoo originally began as an animal breeding facility. When the city was first founded, the first king of Ba Sing Se invested much money into scientific research, including that of animals. The hogmonkey was the first successful fusion of two species…"

Katara continues reading. She manages two pages before even Joo Dee seems to get bored.

"Wouldn't Sokka like to also hear about some of this exciting information?" she asks, glancing a little anxiously at the shelves. As she begins to take a step, Katara swipes her hand across the scrolls on the table, letting them fall to the floor. Joo Dee whirls around.

"Oops," Katara says, already kneeling down to gather them up. "I can be so clumsy sometimes."

Joo Dee gathers a few that are wider thrown. When she has their back to them, Katara motions at Aang. He kneels next to her on the ground and picks up a scroll.

"What's going on with you?" he asks. "You're acting really weird."

"We have to pretend to go along with Joo Dee. She can't know that we suspect something is going on. Sokka is looking around for anything that might help us, but we have to keep Joo Dee distracted until he comes back."

Aang nods. "I'm sure Toph and I can come up with something to help."

They return the scrolls to the table. After scanning through them (and asking Joo Dee a million questions about every possible boring topic covered in them) they then decide to try and figure out where to return them - of course asking Joo Dee to help them. There's a close call once where Sokka has his nose in a scroll at the end of an aisle that Joo Dee is heading towards. Aang practically knocks down a bookshelf to divert her attention.

Finally Sokka returns to the main section. Joo Dee smiles at him, but the smile doesn't reach her eyes.

"Have a good time in the library?" she asks.

"Uh...yeah. Got distracted by a good book, you know how it goes."

"Oh! What book?"

"Uh...it was about…" Sokka looks lost for a minute. "...the architectural history of Ba Sing Se?"

Joo Dee claps her hands together. "A wonderful selection! I'm always in awe of the engineering genius behind the bridges in the Middle Ring."

"Yeah. I like that too!"

Before Joo Dee can talk more and catch Sokka in his lie, Toph jumps in.

"I'm pretty tired. Can we go back home now? All that learning has left me wiped."

"What a good idea! Let's call a carriage."

The ride home is silent and tense. Sokka gives Katara a look that shows he might have found something, but she dares not ask in front of Joo Dee. She just hopes the guide lets them have some time to themselves.

Luckily Joo Dee just lets them out in front of the house. "Why don't you get some rest? Someone will be over with dinner later."

They put on fake smiles and wave to her. As soon as she's out of sight, they hover around Sokka.

"The library was full of fluff," he admits. "There wasn't a single reference to the Fire Nation outside of general ancient history. Most of the stories were historical archives about the city itself or the Earth Kingdom. I did find a section on fables and myths, however." He rolls up his sleeve to reveal a scroll tucked in. Suddenly he looks over their shoulders and across the street. His eyes narrow. "Come with me."

They all follow him to the house across from theirs, somewhat confused. Sokka knocks lightly on the door. An old man with a white beard slides the door open and smiles widely. Too widely.

"You're the Avatar!" he says when he sees Katara. "I heard you were in town. I'm Pao."

"Nice to meet you, Pao."

"So, Pao," Sokka cuts in. "What's going on with this city? Why is everyone here so scared to talk about the war?"

"War? Scared? What do you mean?"

"I can feel you shaking," Toph snaps.

"Look, I'm just a minor government official," he says with a lowered voice. "I've waited years to get this house. I don't want to get into trouble."

"Get in trouble with who?" Katara asks, her bad feeling returning.

"Shh, listen, you can't mention the war here. And whatever you do, stay away from the Dai Li."

He slams the door shut. They stand there, mouths agape, and look at each other in shock.

"Let's go back inside," Sokka suggests. "I'm getting the feeling that we're not safe here."

"Me too," Aang agrees.

"Something's fishy," Toph says.

They return to their house. Katara pulls all the shades closed. When they're sure they're safe, Sokka pulls the scroll back out.

"It's a book of fables," he says.

"How are fairy tales going to help us?" Toph asks.

"There's one about the Fire Nation. Story number six. Either they thought it was harmless and left it in or they made a mistake. Either way, it's interesting."

"The Day the Fires Burned Out," Katara reads the title out loud and then looks around at the others. "This sounds interesting."

"Read further," Sokka urges.

"There was once a boy by the name of Cheng Su…" Katara skims farther down and summarizes the story out loud for the others. "One day he found himself in a dangerous alley in a foreign city. Gang members surrounded him. He didn't know the lay of the city and he had no weapons. Some of the criminals were Firebenders. They demanded he give them all his money and valuables. He had only a small handful of copper coins with him. They didn't believe him and thought he was lying, so they began to attack him. But even as the flames left their hands, something strange happened: the sunlight disappeared. Everything was bathed in a strange darkness. The flames disintegrated. The thieves tried to summon more fire, but it didn't come. Cheng Su took advantage of the strange phenomenon to run away to safety. And the story goes on about how he gets home." She looks back at Sokka. "It's an interesting story, but it's just a myth."

"All tales are somewhat based on facts. What if the basis of the story is real?" Sokka leans forward, his voice getting higher in excitement. "What if solar eclipses - that's the phenomenon of the sun being covered up - cause Firebenders to lose their power?"

Katara sits up straight. "It's like what happened at the North Pole! Waterbenders derive their power from the moon, and when the moon spirit died and the moon with it, we lost our powers to waterbend! Until Yue replaced the moon spirit, that is."

Sokka's face darkens for a second at the mention of his earlier girlfriend. "Yeah. Waterbenders need the moon, Firebenders need the sun. That makes sense."

"But if Firebenders need the sun then why can they firebend at night?" Aang asks.

"Same thing with Waterbenders in the daylight. The sun and moon are still there, even if we can't see them. But in a solar eclipse the paths of the moon and the sun cross - and the moon comes between the earth and the sun, weakening the sun energy."

"And if the Firebenders can't use their powers, we have a huge advantage over them," Toph continues.

"Not just over Firebenders - over the Fire Lord." Sokka looks over at Katara. "You wouldn't even need to finish mastering the elements. Ozai would be powerless."

Katara isn't sure how she feels about taking on a powerless opponent. Of course she's scared to fight the Fire Lord and Azula when they have full power, but fighting them without their powers feels like cheating somehow.

Of course, Azula is still a fair match even without her firebending - no doubt is her father, too.

"We don't even know when an eclipse would happen," Katara points out. "They're super rare. It seems like a small chance to put our hopes on."

Sokka turns the scroll over. She can see that he's scribbled on the back in charcoal pencil. "Actually, I also took the opportunity to find some astronomy scrolls. The next predicted eclipse isn't too far away." He points to his scribbles. "It's a recurring celestial event. The next time it should happen is on the first day of the eighth month - this year."

Only a few months ago. Katara always thought she'd have enough time as she needed to master the elements. She thought she'd have a couple years. A few months suddenly seems like no time at all.

"This could be your best chance at beating the Fire Lord with few casualties," Aang points out. "We could take prisoners instead of having to fight them."

He has a point. Katara takes a deep breath. This is her destiny. And she's lucky enough to have an opportunity as convenient as a celestial event that only happens once every millenium.

"Alright. We should talk to the king about this when we finally get an audience with him. He'll know what to do." She nods to her brother. "Good work."

"Hey, what's this?" Toph asks, holding up a piece of paper. "It was laying on the table. I don't know what it says but it smells like ink, so I know something's written on it."

Sokka walks over and retrieves it from her. "It's from Suki," he says. "_Dear Katara, Sokka, Aang and Toph, we have been invited to the palace for a special commencement ceremony honoring our bravery in the battle for Ba Sing Se against the Fire Nation. I do not know how long we will be gone, so don't worry about us. Love, Suki._"

"They get a special ceremony and we don't?" Aang exclaims. "We helped destroy the drill, too!"

Toph frowns. "That sounds suspicious to me. Didn't Joo Dee tell us that we _can't just pop in on the Earth King_." She mocks the guide at the end of the sentence.

"Why would the Avatar have a month long wait and the Kyoshi Warriors get invited right away?" Sokka frowns. "Something's not right."

"Is that Suki's handwriting?" Katara asks.

"I have no idea," her brother admits. "But I definitely am worried."

"We need to get into the palace soon."

"How do we do that?" Aang wraps his arms around his legs. "Those Dai Li agents are everywhere. And Pao warned us about staying away from them."

"We'll find a way in." Katara looks them all in the eyes. "We'll find Suki. And we'll figure out what's going on in the city. I just need some time to think."

"We could all use some rest," Sokka agrees. "We'll have better ideas when we're not so tired."

Katara wants to sleep that night. She wants to forget about solar eclipses and fighting Fire Lords and mysteriously missing friends and creepy tour guides. She wants to enjoy her time in the city like she did the first day with Toph. Ever since she's been out of the ice she's been fighting something.

But rest doesn't come easy to her. In the morning she gets up earlier than the others and goes out on the porch. She sits on the steps of their house and breathes in the air, wondering how such a beautiful city can feel so dangerous.

A scroll tucked into the slot on the porch catches her attention. Curious, she retrieves it and reads. Then she runs back into the house, filled with hope and nervous excitement.

"I've got it! I know how we're going to see the Earth King!"

* * *

"What do you want from me?" Suki struggles against her bonds. She's tied up against a post in a barn somewhere. She's not sure if she's still in Ba Sing Se or if she's been moved outside the city. She woke up not long ago in this dim room that smells like hay and stale water. She's totally alone, except for the three girls in front of her.

"Not much. Just your identity." The girl directly in front of her leans into the light smiles cruelly. Suki knows the face too well. Azula.

"The Avatar and her friends are going to pick you out from a mile away. No amount of make-up in the world can trick them into thinking that you're me."

Azula sighs. "I'm not stupid. They're not the ones I'm trying to trick." She pats Suki's face condescendingly. "I have higher ambitions than just capturing a few kids. This is a war, after all."

Suki isn't sure who she's going to deceive, but she hates that the other girl is going to steal her identity to do it. "They're going to find me. My friends won't abandon me."

"I'm counting on it." Azula leans back. "But by the time they discover where you are, you'll be on the other side of the earth."

Suki's eyes widen. The other side of the earth is the Fire Nation. They're taking her to a prison. And if Sokka tries to follow her there, he'll be right in the heart of enemy territory…

"Where are my other warriors?" she demands.

"They're already on their way. It's never a good idea to leave a leader with her troops. That's how rebellions happen." Azula makes a motion and another girl - Mai - cuts the bonds securing her to the post and pulls her to her feet. As she escorts her out, Azula reaches over and pulls the headband off her head.

"I'll just be taking that. Have a safe journey."

Suki narrows her eyes at the other girl. The last thing she sees before being blindfolded is the princess of the Fire Nation's cold smirk.


	47. B3C15: The Dai Li

**Disclaimer:** All rights belong to Nickelodeon, Bryan Konietzko, Michael Dante DiMartino, and all the men and women that created the A:TLA show, books, and comics. I take no credit, and I do not mean to break any copyright rules. This is simply a work of fiction made for enjoyment. No money is being made. The lyrics are from the song "Ready, Aim, Fire" by Imagine Dragons

**Rating**: General Audiences. Warning: some scenes contain dark themes and minor violence

**Author's Note: **Anyone else freaking out about Hamilton being released on Disney+ this summer? I've been obsessed with it since the first year it came out but I never thought I'd get to see the original cast performance

* * *

**Chapter 15: The Dai Li**

_We don't have the choice to stay_

_We'd rather die than_

_Do it your way_

"There's a _what_ now?"

Katara holds up the scroll for them all to see. "I found this on the porch this morning. An official announcement from the palace itself. The king is having a party at the palace tonight for his pet bear."

"You mean platypus bear?" Aang asks.

"No, it just says... _bear_ here."

"Certainly you mean his pet skunk bear," Sokka throws out.

"Or his armadillo bear," Toph suggests.

"Gopher bear?"

"Just...bear," Katara repeats, a frown on her face.

"Man, this place is weird," Toph says slowly.

"The palace will be packed," Katara continues, trying to ignore the weird "bear" thing. "We can sneak in with a crowd."

"Won't work," Toph says.

"Why not?"

"Well, no offense to you simple country folk, but a real society crowd would spot you from a mile away. You've got no manners."

Katara feels personally offended at that. This is coming from the girl who walks around barefoot, likes the feel of dirt and mud on her skin, curses like a soldier, and insults anybody within a mile radius. She puts her hands on her hips. "Excuse me? I've got no manners? You're not exactly Miss Lady Fancy Fingers."

Toph burps. "I learned proper society behaviors and _chose_ to leave it. You never learned anything. And, frankly, it's a little too late."

Sokka raises his hand. "A-ha! But you learned it! You could teach us."

"Yeah, I'm mastering every element," Katara points out. "How hard can manners be?"

Aang gets in on the fun, grabbing a curtain and draping it around his body like a robe. "Good evening, Mr. Sokka Watertribe. Miss Katara Watertribe. Lord Momo of the Momo Dynasty, Your Momo-ness."

Sokka copies him, draping his own "robe" on. "Monk Aang, how you _do_ go on."

Toph watches, unamused, as they start bowing to each other. "Katara might be able to pull it off," she admits. "Sokka, you'd be lucky to pass for a busboy."

"What about me?" Aang asks.

"I'm not sure," Toph admits.

"Why don't we just go, then?" Katara asks.

"We have no idea what we're up against. You're too important to risk, Katara. I think I should go with Aang. I can pass him off as my guide."

"Guide?"

Toph sighs and waves her hand in front of her sightless eyes. "Most people see a helpless blind girl. It would be weird if I went alone. And Aang would only have to learn a few basics. No one would expect him to be perfectly proper as a servant."

"Then what would Sokka and I do?" Katara looks over at her brother and then back at Toph. "We can't just sit around doing nothing."

"Maybe they can let us in through a side gate," Sokka suggests. "After they see if it's safe or not."

"Sounds like a plan!" Aang jumps to his feet and walks over to Toph, bowing dramatically. "When do we begin learning, Lady Toph?"

She slaps herself on the face. "This is going to be a loooong day."

* * *

Toph and Aang, dressed in elegant and expensive clothes and walking arm in arm, head out for the party in the evening. Katara and Sokka wave to them as they leave.

"I'm really worried about Suki," Sokka admits. "I hope she's alright."

"We'll find her," Katara promises him. "And Suki's tough. She'll be able to handle herself."

"I know. I just wish we knew what we were up against."

"Why don't we take a walk? We'll take a long route to the palace gates. That way no one will suspect us, and it'll maybe help you get your mind off things."

* * *

"Invitation, please."

Toph holds up her passport to the palace guard. "I think this will do."

His face doesn't change. "No entry without an invitation. Step aside, please."

She can feel Aang's heart beat pick up speed, but she doesn't even flinch. "Look, the Pangs and the Yusoom-Hans are waiting in there for me. I'm going to have to tell them who didn't let me in."

"Step out of line, please," the guard repeats.

This time they have no choice but to. Toph knows when she's beat, and pushing the guard further would be improper, making him more suspicious of them. She looks around for another way in. A carriage pulls up and a man wearing fancy evening robes steps out. Guards surround him, escorting him to the palace.

Toph pushes Aang his way.

"Sir? Excuse me?" Aang speaks up, trying to keep his voice from hitting too high a pitch or too loud a volume. "My charge lost her invitation." He leans in and whispers, "She's blind." Then he leans back. "Do you think you could help us? Her parents entrusted me to be her guide tonight, and her family is waiting for us inside. I'm sure there very worried something has happened to her."

The man glances at Toph and then bows. "I am honored. Please come with me."

He leads them past the guard who denied them entrance with only a bow. As they pass him, Toph sticks out her tongue.

They enter into the banquet hall, a large, well-lit room. Couples and distinguished men and women mill around, talking in quiet voices and laughing softly. Music plays in the background.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" the man asks. "By the way, I'm Long Feng. I'm a cultural minister to the king."

"I'm Wai Lei, and this is...Dung."

Toph steps on his foot for that one. Aang tries not to grimace.

"Now, where is your family, Lady Dung? I'd love to meet them."

"Uh...I don't see them right now," Aang answers for her. "I'm sure we'll find them soon."

He starts escorting Toph away. "Thanks for all your help!"

Long Feng takes a couple strides and catches up to them. "Don't worry. As your escort, it would be dishonorable to abandon Lady Dung without finding her family first." He turns and starts walking. "We'll keep looking."

Toph and Aang exchange looks. They have no choice but to follow him now.

* * *

Sokka and Katara walk through the streets of Ba Sing Se, enjoying the cool evening breeze. The streets of the Upper Ring are almost completely abandoned since most of the nobles are at the palace. They do stumble across one building that seems to be lively despite the royal event.

"Let's check it out," Sokka suggests. "We still have a little bit of time."

As they get closer, they can read the sign over the door. "The Jasmine Dragon," Katara reads. "It's a tea shop, I think."

Sokka makes a face. "I was never into tea. Let's keep going."

Something about the store stands out to her. She's not sure what exactly, but curiosity gets the best of her. "I'm just going to go in and take a quick look around. I'll be back out in a minute."

Sokka takes a seat on the steps. "I'll just wait for you here."

She opens the door and steps into the warm, well-lit tea shop. She takes a deep breath and inhales the wonderful and oddly familiar aroma of herbs and fruit. Most of the tables are full, the customers, both nobles and people from the lower rings, talking quietly amongst themselves or shuffling Pai Sho tiles. Although Katara feels out of place in her normal clothes, she gets a familiar vibe from the place. Almost like home.

"Can I offer you a cup of tea? On the house, of course."

Katara turns slowly to see an old man watching her. He's holding a tray of empty tea cups. When they make eye contact, he smiles knowingly.

She can't help the smile that grows on her own face. "Iroh!" She crosses the distance between them and wraps her arms around him. He laughs and holds her with his one free arm.

"Katara. It's nice to see you again." He takes her arm gently and leads her through the store to the back, where the kitchen is. He sets the tray by the sink and then grabs a fresh cup, pouring her tea and motioning for her to take a seat. "I'm glad you're free and doing well."

She looks around in amazement. "Your own tea shop," she says. "It suits you."

"It's great! When I came here to the city as an immigrant, who would have thought that I'd be making the most popular tea in the city? I started in the Lower Ring working for another man, but eventually my tea became so in demand that I was able to start my own shop here. I always say that the secret ingredient is love. No one ever believes me."

Katara takes a sip and smiles. "I believe you."

"You always did." His smile falters. "My only regret is that I'm doing this alone. There's no one in the world I'd rather have at my side than my nephew."

She watches him sadly. No one has ever loved and supported Zuko more than Iroh. It must have broke his heart even more than hers when he chose his father over the man who actually loved him.

"He made the right choice in the end, you know," she says quietly. "It took some time, but he finally made the right choice. I wouldn't be here tonight if it wasn't for him."

Iroh looks over at her. His eyes are shining. "He did?"

She nods. "He fought off Azula for me. You were right, Iroh. I just had to give him a second chance."

The old general's eyes tear up. "I knew he had it in him. The cycle of abuse is hard to break, but Zuko's spirit is strong." He glances at the door. "Is he here in the city?"

Katara feels her heart clench, a sudden pain shooting through her chest. "No. Azula was too powerful. He had to sacrifice himself for me. She has him imprisoned somewhere."

"But he's alive?"

"He's alive." A sudden thought pops up into her head. "Iroh, I've been learning a lot since we last saw each other. My earthbending is getting pretty good and I think it's time I moved on to the next element. Would you be interested in teaching me firebending?"

He's silent for a long time. Finally he shakes his head. Katara feels a little disappointed.

"I have a life here, Katara. Important things are happening in Ba Sing Se and I can't afford to leave now. Besides, I'm too old to be travelling around the nations. My place is here, ready to offer a warm cup of tea to whoever walks through that door."

She nods. She's not entirely surprised, but it was worth a try.

"I was always hoping Zuko could be my teacher. But he's, you know…"

"As long as Azula has him, he's in danger." Iroh shakes his head sadly. "I don't know where I went wrong with her. I tried so hard to protect her from her father, but I failed…." He trails off. "If Azula inherits the throne from Ozai then the war will only continue on, maybe even worse than before. Only Zuko as Fire Lord can bring peace to the nations."

"You're saying that we need to prioritize rescuing Zuko."

Iroh nods. "His destiny is just as important as yours, Avatar Katara. Your fates have always been intertwined."

Part of Katara feels relieved. Zuko has always been at the back of her mind, especially since Azula used him to capture her. She's wanted to rescue him, but couldn't think of a good enough reason to put herself and her friends in so much danger. Now it's clear to her that it's a necessary risk.

She stands and bows. "Thank you for the tea, Iroh. And for the advice. I'm really glad I found you."

"Me too." He sets his hands gently on her shoulders. "No matter what happens, Katara, you need to keep fighting. You're not alone. You've never been alone. Always remember that."

She nods and bows. "Until we see each other again."

She makes her way outside, where Sokka is pacing in front of the store.

"Where have you been?" he exclaims. "You were in there for so long! I thought something had happened to you."

"I ran into an old friend." She descends the stairs and steps onto the streets. "Now, let's go find our friends and see what's really going on in this city."

* * *

"Where are they?"

Katara and Sokka are hidden behind a statue near the side entrance of the palace. No Dai Li agents are in sight, but a group of servants are loading in items from a cart.

"It's okay, I have a back-up plan." Sokka picks up Momo, who chitters. "We dress up Momo like a ghost, okay? He flies by the guards, creating a distraction. Then we blast a hole in the wall - "

"Why don't we just go in with them?" Katara asks, pointing to the servants. "Toph said you could pass for a busboy."

"Okay. But remember that Momo ghost plan. I think it's a winner."

They sneak around to the cart, find a couple spare pairs of servant uniforms, and slip them on. Then they each grab a box and follow the other servants into the palace.

They eventually make their way into the banquet hall. Katara wants to immediately start searching for Toph and Aang, but the boss of the servants promptly hands her and Sokka a water jug and tray of pastries and sends them into the crowd. Katara fills up people's glasses while looking around.

"Where are they?" she asks Sokka when their paths cross.

"Forget about them," Sokka suggests. "They might have found something. Just keep an eye out for the king. We need to talk to him about the eclipse."

"What does he look like?"

"You know, flowing robe, fancy jewelry."

They both scan the crowd. Everyone looks exactly the same - and exactly how Sokka just described the king.

"That could be anyone here," Katara points out.

"Another crab puff, please," a voice next to Katara demands. They both look over to see a familiar face.

"Toph!"

"You found us!" Sokka exclaims.

"I'd know your thundering, clumsy footsteps anywhere, Sokka," the girl replies.

"Thanks for letting us in," he replies sarcastically.

Aang walks up behind Toph. "Sorry, but the guy who escorted us in won't let us out of his sight."

"What guy?"

Before they can answer, a familiar voice cuts through.

"What are you doing here?"

They all turn to see Joo Dee walking up to them. Her smile is gone, and they can see panic on her face. "You have to leave immediately or we'll all be in terrible trouble!"

"Not until we see the king," Sokka declares.

"You don't understand. You must go." She pushes him away. He bumps into Katara, who spills the water onto a woman near them. She gasps as she's soaked.

Katara's eyes widen. "No! Please don't yell. I'm sorry!" She waves her arms, summoning all the water back from the woman's hair, skin and clothes.

The woman gasps and smiles. "Oh! I didn't know the Avatar would be here!"

Everyone in the vicinity looks over at them. Katara snatches her servant hat off smoothly and tries to act normal. Joo Dee looks terrified.

"Keep their attention," Sokka whispers in her ear. "I'm going to go look for the king."

She tries to keep the smile on her face, although she's panicking. They just blew it big time. Every face in the banquet hall is turned towards them.

"Uh...watch this!" she calls out. She starts bending the water from her jug into a ball, then walks through the hall to the table, continuing to bend other juices and wines to create a colorful sphere that transfixes the nobles. Even the king's bear, seating at the very end of the table, roars in excitement.

Katara isn't sure how long she can keep their attention. She just hopes that Sokka is fast.

A gong sounds and trumpets play a fanfare. A line of guards enter, a few of them carrying an ornate litter on their shoulders, which they set on the floor. The curtains open, revealing a thin man with tiny glasses perched on the end of his nose.

"The Earth King!" Sokka calls out. Katara drops her distraction and jumps off the table. Aang is already ahead of her. He wheels towards the litter on an air ball.

"Greetings, Your Majesty!" he yells out.

But as fast as the litter appears, it disappears. A line of guards put themselves between Aang and the disappearing litter. He brakes to a stop. Katara is right on his heels.

Sokka tries to sneak around to approach the king from behind, but he's grabbed and dragged into the nearest doorway. Toph, already confused by the footsteps of all the people and the noises of the ceremony, is taking completely by surprise, her mouth covered before she can scream.

"Avatar, it is a great honor to meet you," a man says, stepping out from the guards. Katara glances to the side, only to notice that Aang has also disappeared. "I am Long Feng, grand secretariat of Ba Sing Se and head of the Dai Li."

The Dai Li. Pao had warned them about the palace security detail. And now they've walked right into them.

"I'd like to talk to you," the man continues. "Your friends will be waiting for us in the library."

Katara has no choice but to follow them. They lead her through a few halls and then into a dark room lit dimly with a strange green light. An iron door slams behind them. To her relief, Katara spots Aang, Sokka, Toph, and Momo next to her. Long Feng stands in front of them.

"Why won't you let us talk to the king?" Sokka demands instantly. "We have information that could help defeat the Fire Nation!"

"The Earth King has no time to get involved with political squabbles and the day-to-day minutia of military activities," Long Feng responds calmly.

"This could be the most important thing he's ever heard," Aang presses.

"What's most important to his Majesty is maintaining the cultural heritage of Ba Sing Se. All his duties relate to issuing decrees on such matters. It's my job to oversee the rest of the city's resources, including the military."

"So the king is just a figurehead," Katara realizes, and suddenly the pieces of the puzzle fall together.

"He's your puppet!"

"Oh, no no no." Long Feng holds up his hands in defense. "His Majesty is an icon, a god to his people. He can't sully his hands with the hourly changes of an endless war."

"But we found out about a solar eclipse that will leave the Fire Nation defenseless! You could lead an invasion -"

"Enough! I don't want to hear about your ridiculous plan. It is the strict policy of Ba Sing Se that the war not be mentioned within the walls. Constant news of an escalating war will throw the citizens of Ba Sing Se into a state of panic. Our economy would be ruined, our peaceful way of life, our traditions, would disappear. In silencing talk of conflict, Ba Sing Se remains an orderly, peaceful utopia. The last one on Earth."

There's a stunned silence for a long moment while the weight of his words sinks in. Then Katara steps forward.

"You can't keep the truth from all of these people. They have to know." She looks at her friends. "We'll tell them. We'll make sure everyone knows!"

The others nod. Long Feng's expression grows angry.

"Until now you've been treated as honored guests. But from now on your every move will be watched every moment by Dai Li agents. If you mention the war to anyone, you will be expelled from the city."

Katara has to take deep breaths to resist the urge to fight him. She wants to yell at him, to imprison him in a block of ice, to do some sort of resistance. But she knows she can't. Not yet. There's still too much they don't know about this city. And they can't just abandon the people here to this tyranny.

"Now Joo Dee will escort you home."

The door opens and a woman enters. "Come with me, please," she says. Her face and voice are both completely foreign.

"What happened to Joo Dee?"

"I am Joo Dee. I'll be your host as long as you're in our wonderful city." She has the same large, permanent smile. Her eyes are empty.

Katara feels chills run down her spine.

* * *

"The Kyoshi Warriors are still not back," Sokka announces the next morning. "I went to their house and there's someone new living there."

"And no one saw them at the palace last night?" Katara asks, looking around the table. Aang and Toph shake their heads.

"They have to be somewhere in the city, right?" Sokka slams his fist down on the table. "We're going to find them. I'm not leaving until we know they're alright."

"I thought we were going to investigate more into the king and the Dai Li," Toph says.

"We can't. At least, not with them watching our every move." Katara remembers the warning from Long Feng the night before. "Searching for them should be harmless. After all, we're not mentioning the war."

"I don't like this city," Aang says.

"None of us do." Katara pushes away her rice bowl. "Okay. We'll spend today looking for Suki and the other Kyoshi Warriors. That's our main priority right now."

They spend the morning making posters about their missing friend. Aang and Momo take them flying over the city while Katara and Toph fit in another earthbending training session and Sokka goes door to door, asking about the girls. At lunchtime they all regroup back in their house.

There's a knock on the door not long after they sit down to eat. Sokka excitedly jumps up to open the door.

"Joo Dee," he says, surprise in his voice.

"Hello, Aang and Katara and Sokka and Toph."

"What happened to you?" Aang asks. The others gather around to see that the original Joo Dee is back. "Did the Dai Li throw you in jail?"

"What? Jail? Of course not." She waves her arm dismissively. "The Dai Li are the protectors of our cultural heritage."

"But you disappeared at the Earth King's party."

"Oh, I simply took a short vacation to Lake Laogai, out in the country. It was quite relaxing."

"But then they replaced you with some other woman who also said her name was Joo Dee."

Joo Dee smiles. "_I'm_ Joo Dee."

"Why are you here?" Aang asks.

"Dropping flyers and putting up posters isn't permitted within the city. Not without proper clearance."

"We can't wait around to get permission for everything!" Sokka exclaims.

"You are absolutely forbidden by the rules of Ba Sing Se to continue putting up posters." Joo Dee continues to smile at them.

Sokka snaps. "We don't care about the rules and we're not asking permission! We're going to find our lost friends and you should just stay out of our way!" He slams the door shut in her face.

"That might come back to bite us," Toph remarks.

"I don't care. Suki is missing and no one getting in the way of us finding her."

Toph grins. "I like this Sokka. Let's break some rules!"

* * *

"They can't just have disappeared," Katara assures Sokka when they return to their house after an entire day of no luck.

"Even if someone saw them, who knows if they would actually tell us? Everyone is too scared of the Dai Li." Sokka collapses on the sofa. For once in his life, he's not sure what to do next. They put up posters, sent our fliers, and walked around the entire city asking questions and searching. No one has seen the missing warriors.

"I'm starting to get the feeling that Ba Sing Se is no better than the Fire Nation," Aang says.

"We'll look again tomorrow," Katara says. "We should get some rest now so that we can go out early."

Sokka notices Toph seated on a chair, deep in thought. "No one lied, though," she says slowly. "I heard all their heartbeats. Totally normal."

"We know that Joo Dee, at least, was lying," Sokka points out. "When we told her about the other Joo Dee she played dumb."

Toph lifts her head slowly and shakes her head. "She wasn't lying, either. She's never lied."

"Are you sure you can tell if she's lying or not?" Katara asks.

"I can feel people's heartbeats and breathing. When people lie, there's a physical reaction."

"You know what was weird? When she said she went on a short vacation. She was only missing for about twelve hours. Who goes on vacation for twelve hours?" Aang frowns. "And in the country? Wouldn't it take time to get to the country?"

"It just doesn't add up." Sokka thinks of their night in the palace and the other Joo Dee. He thinks of the blankness of her eyes and the permanent smile. He thinks of the normal Joo Dee and how panicky she was at the party in contrast to how she was this morning.

"People can lie to themselves," Toph points out. "If she thought she was telling the truth, then she wouldn't have a physical reaction even if she was actually lying."

"How could she think she was telling the truth about going on vacation when she didn't?"

The blankness of the eyes. The permanent smile and cheery attitude. The dedication of Long Fend and the Dai Li to protect the culture of Ba Sing Se…

"They're brainwashed," Sokka realizes. Everyone turns to look at him. He meets their eyes. "I think Joo Dee is being brainwashed. I bet her name isn't even Joo Dee."

Katara frowns. "Brainwashed?"

"Think about it. Joo Dee is always smiling, no matter what. She only ever talks about the good things of Ba Sing Se. When she found us at the party she flipped out, but then this morning she was fine. And the other Joo Dee acted just like the normal one."

"The Dai Li probably have a dozen 'Joo Dees'," Toph adds. "And they're perfect spies or babysitters for us."

Sokka sits up suddenly. "That's why she was against us putting the posters up. I bet the Dai Li kidnapped the Kyoshi Warriors! That's why they went to the palace and never returned. They don't want us to find them!"

"But why?" Aang asks. "Why would they kidnap the Kyoshi Warriors?"

"Because they're a threat. Or maybe because they want to use them as leverage against us." Sokka's mind is running a mile a minute. "I don't know exactly why, but I bet if we can find the Dai Li, we can find Suki."

"What if they want to brainwash the Kyoshi Warriors?" Toph asks. "That's what I would do."

No. Sokka won't let that happen. He can't.

"I bet they're not at the palace. They're probably somewhere else, somewhere secret."

"But where?" Katara looks over at him with a sympathetic look in her eyes. "Sokka, I want to find them just as much as you do. But we've already looked around the whole city."

"Lake Laogai."

Everyone turns to Aang.

"What did you say?" Sokka asks.

"Lake Laogai. That's where Joo Dee said we went on vacation. That's probably where they brainwash everyone."

Sokka rummages through his bag for a map. He lays it out on the table and runs his finger across. "Okay, so here's Ba Sing Se. And right outside the walls is this huge lake here. Lake Laogai."

"We still have some daylight left," Katara says. "Let's go find our friends."

* * *

Appa lands gently at the lakeshore. Aang pats him on the head. "Wait for us here, buddy," he says. "And be ready to fly when we return."

They all turn to the lakeshore and look out over the expansive waters. It's a decent sized lake. Big enough for secrets.

"So where would the Dai Li build their secret headquarters? I didn't see any islands from the air." Sokka glances over the map again.

"There's a tunnel right there, near the shore." Toph points to the side and then starts walking, whistling as she goes. The others exchange looks and then follow her. She earthbends a walking path out of the water, revealing a circular door cover at the end.

Aang opens the door. A long, dark tunnel extends vertically under the lake. Only a ladder on the side grants access downwards. Momo chitters and flies back to Appa.

After climbing all the way down, the gang hides behind a pillar and examines the secret Dai Li headquarters. A long, dimly lit hallway with doorways every few steps comprises the area. A pair of Dai Li agents walk past and then enter a room. The door closes silently behind them.

They begin walking down the hallway, glancing around anxiously. Sokka has a bad feeling in his gut, but he just takes a deep breath and reminds himself why he's here.

They pass one room with a cracked door. Inside are a dozen women, all wearing identical green dresses and black hairstyles. A man in front of them says, "I'm Joo Dee. Welcome to Ba Sing Se."

All the women, looking blankly straight ahead, repeat him. "I'm Joo Dee. Welcome to Ba Sing Se."

The synchronized response sends chills down his spine. Somehow he can't look away.

"We are so lucky to have our walls to create order," the man continues.

"We're so lucky to have our walls to create order," the woman repeat.

At a touch from Katara, Sokka tears his eyes away and they continue.

"Here," Toph says, standing in front of a door. "This is a large chamber. And there's a large group of people inside. It might be the Kyoshi Warriors!"

Sokka pushes forward and stands in front of the door. Then, at a nod from Katara, he slides it open. Inside is dark. Once they're all inside, the door slams closed behind them and the lights blink on.

Standing in front of them is Long Feng, a group of Dai Li agents behind him.

"You have made yourselves enemies of the state," Long Feng says, his eyes narrowed. "Take them into custody."

"Oops," Toph says quietly.

The Dai Li agents surround them. Two send rock fists flying their way. Toph steps forward and dissipates them before they make contact with the group. Then she stomps and two rock formations shoot up from the floor, sending the two agents flying.

Katara reaches for her water flasks, only to realize that she doesn't have them with her. She could use the water from the lake, but that would leave everyone here to drown. Instead she falls into an earthbending stance and begins using what she's learned from Toph to counter the Dai Li agents.

Sokka covers her back, using his boomerang and tomahawk to break apart rock fists and to distract the agents. Aang blows them back using his staff and airbending.

When Long Feng realizes that they're powerful enough to counter his agents, he turns his back and flees out a door that he earthbends into existence.

"Long Feng is escaping!" Aang calls out in warning.

"I'll get him!" Katara runs after, blasting the wall open and chasing the leader of the Dai Li down the hall and into another chamber. The door to the chamber slams shut behind her. Long Feng appears in front of it, glaring at her.

"Alright, Avatar. You've caused me enough problems. This is your last chance...if you want your friends back."

"You _do_ have the Kyoshi Warriors!" Katara narrows her eyes and takes a step forward. "Tell me where they are!"

"If you agree to exit the city immediately I'll waive all charges against you and allow you to leave with your friends."

"You're in no position to bargain!" Katara raises her hands.

"Am I not?" Long Feng grins. The walls on the sides blast open and a dozen Dai Li agents flood in. "Consider this practice for your fight against the Fire Lord."

Without any water, Katara is going to have to rely on her earthbending. She knows this is a battle she can't win, but maybe she can stall long enough for the others to find her.

She sticks to defensive strategies, not trying anything fancy. Just basic earthbending. Out of the corner of her eye, she sees Long Feng disappearing. As much as she wants to go after him now, she knows that it's simply not possible.

Two of the Dai Li agents block her in with rock walls. As she smashes through them, she discovers that she's completely surrounded. She glances around for an exit, but there's none in sight.

Suddenly all the agents are thrown into the air. She turns around to see Toph and the others at the entrance of the chamber.

"Come on!" Toph calls. Katara doesn't hesitate. She takes off after them.

They search the entire underwater compound as quickly as they can, but there's no sign of the Kyoshi Warriors. Katara doesn't know if Long Feng was lying or if he's keeping them somewhere else. In any case, the Dai Li agents are quickly catching up to them.

Toph and Katara find the tunnel again and use their earthbending to raise is to the surface level, blasting open the cover and running back out onto shore. Appa sees them from a distance and roars in greeting. Katara glances behind to see the Dai Li agents emerging.

"We just have to get to Appa!" Sokka calls out.

"Appa!" Aang calls out. The bison growls and then takes off, flying across the lake towards them.

Toph earthbends a wall between the agents and them. Appa swoops in low. They scramble on quickly and he takes off, leaving the Dai Li behind.

Long Feng shoot himself up from the earth, creating a tall platform to reach them in the air. He narrows his eyes at Appa.

"I can handle you myself," he says. But even as he kicks his leg out, Appa snaps it up between his teeth and throws the man far into the lake.

"Way to go, Appa!" Sokka cheers. The bison purrs and then takes off, flying them far away from the cursed lake and their enemies.


	48. B3C16: The Earth King

**Disclaimer:** All rights belong to Nickelodeon, Bryan Konietzko, Michael Dante DiMartino, and all the men and women that created the A:TLA show, books, and comics. I take no credit, and I do not mean to break any copyright rules. This is simply a work of fiction made for enjoyment. No money is being made. The lyrics are from the song "Ready, Aim, Fire" by Imagine Dragons

**Rating**: General Audiences. Warning: some scenes contain dark themes and minor violence

**Author's Note: **Who's ready for a Zutara reunion? *raises hand* Book 4 is gonna be your best friend...if Katara can get out of Ba Sing Se

* * *

**Chapter 16: The Earth King**

_Ready aim fire_

_An empire is falling_

_In just one day_

_You close your eyes_

_And the glory fades_

"We've got to get her back."

Sokka sits on a rock a few feet away from Appa, his hands wrapped around his knees. He stares at the water slowly lapping against the shore. Normally water makes him feel better, reminds him of home. Right now there's only one thing that could make him feel better.

"We'll find her. I promise." Katara takes a seat next to him on the boulder. "We don't leave anyone behind."

"We can't go back into Ba Sing Se," Toph argues. "We escaped the Dai Li once, but who's to say we can do it again? We got lucky. If we go back they'll be waiting for us."

"We still have to talk to the Earth King about the eclipse," Aang adds. "It's our only hope for a bloodless end to the war, but we'll still need his support for it to be successful."

"The Earth King is only in control of cultural matters. He probably doesn't know anything about the war. The Dai Li probably keep him just as sheltered as anyone else in the city."

"Then we should tell him what's going on," Aang says. "Maybe he can do something good for the city."

"Even if we could convince him of the truth, what makes you think we'll get his support?" Toph asks. "I don't know if you've noticed, but things don't usually go that smoothly for our gang."

"We have to try," Sokka says. "At least we have to convince him to release Suki and the Kyoshi Warriors."

"Sokka, Long Feng is in control of the city," Katara says softly. "His conspiracy with the Dai Li is too powerful. Even if the Earth King believed us, his men are loyal to Long Feng. We're outnumbered a hundred to one."

"I'm ready to leave this horrible place behind us," Toph states. "I've seen enough of Ba Sing Se - and I can't even see!"

"But what about Suki?" Sokka turns to Katara, catching her eyes. "You said we wouldn't leave her behind."

"Sometimes to win the war you have to lose a battle." She looks away from him. "I think we should get out of here and regroup. I need to train my earthbending more and I should start learning firebending. I say we find Zuko, break him out of prison, and then return when we're stronger."

Sokka stands up, anger coursing through him. "You're just saying that because you want to rescue him! You've never stopped thinking about him, even though he gave himself up willingly. Suki was kidnapped. Who knows what's happening to her right now?"

Katara also stands, her softness melting away and her anger surfacing. "I'm just being practical! We were barely able to escape from the Dai Li! Next time we'll all be in prison!"

"Suki rescued you from prison and now you're okay with leaving her there?"

"She didn't rescue me just so that I could get sent back by being stupid!"

"Katara, going into the heart of the Fire Nation is even more dangerous than going back into Ba Sing Se," Aang says levelly, trying to play peacekeeper. "We have no idea where Zuko is, but we know that Suki is somewhere in the city."

"We do?" Toph asks, still sitting on the ground.

"And we still don't know if the eclipse is even legit or not," Katara continues. "We read it in a fairy tale. If we find Zuko, we can ask him. He's a Firebender, he would know."

"I'm still not entirely convinced he's on our side," Aang mutters.

"It will take weeks to travel to the Fire Nation and back here. They could do anything to Suki while we're gone. We need to rescue her now, while we're here." Sokka lays an arm around Aang's shoulders. "We want to stay. At least long enough to try."

"Look!" Aang points towards the water. Three ships with green sails are coming into sight.

"That's probably the Dai Li, searching for us." Sokka turns back to the girls. "We need to go now. Whatever happens, I'm not leaving Suki here. I'll find a way to get to the Earth King alone if I have to."

Katara stares at him for a long time. "We always make decisions as a group," she says.

"This isn't a decision."

They stare at each other for a long time. Finally Katara sighs. "Fine. We'll try one more time. But afterwards, we're going to rescue Zuko. No more discussion."

"Deal."

"I don't like this," Toph says, getting to her feet. "Let's just get this over with."

"C'mon, Appa!" Aang springs lightly onto the bison's back. "Let's fly!"

* * *

"That whole thing is the palace!" Sokka shouts over the wind as they approach from the air. "The king's chambers should be somewhere in the middle."

"We have to be careful," Katara reminds them all. "The Dai Li have probably already warned the king that we're coming. He won't want to listen to us, and definitely won't want to believe us."

Suddenly Appa lists to the right, barely avoiding a rock projectile blasted at them from the ground. The bison growls.

"Hang on!" Aang yells.

Appa zig zags through the air, avoiding the missiles from below. Aang stands on his head, using his staff to cut other rocks to pieces. The others struggle to hang on. Toph is paler than normal.

"Katara! We have to get down there!"

Katara climbs to Appa's head by Aang. "What's the plan?"

"We have to jump and take out those soldiers!" Aang points to a line of dozens of Dai Li agents already in bending position. "If we don't disable them, they'll blow Appa right out of the air!"

"Okay! On the count of three!"

They jump down from Appa, landing with a blast of air from Aang and a blast of rocks from Katara. The Dai Li agents are thrown off their feet by the dozens.

Appa lands behind them and the others climb off. "The entrance is there!" Katara points straight ahead. "Come on! We have to hurry!"

They run as fast as they can through the courtyard and towards the stairs. A line of Earthbenders start attacking them as they run. Aang and Toph guard the front while Katara and Sokka bring up the rear.

Ahead is a canal with a set of bridges. Katara runs to the front and uses the water from the canals to grab the men from the bridge. They all fall into the water with a splash. Before they can bend themselves out, Katara freezes the entire canal.

They reach the bottom of the stairs. Two dozen more Dai Li agents pour out of the palace and run down the steps. Toph raises her arms up and then pumps them down, turning the stairs into a giant flat slope. The men slide down with a surprised cry.

Toph and Katara then stand on either side of the others and work in tandem to earthbend the entire slab of rock that they're standing on upwards. As the Earthbenders slide past them, Sokka yells out apologies.

The reach the top, only to be flanked on both sides by more Earthbenders. Toph and Katara earthbend walls of rocks to push them to the sides and out of the way.

"In there!" Sokka points. They run inside, leaving a chaotic mess behind them.

They go through the hallway only to run straight into a square intersection. Earthbenders run in from all sides. Toph throws her hands down, sending pillars that shoot the men up to the ceiling.

"Toph! Which way to the Earth King?" Sokka calls out.

"How should I know? I'm still voting we leave Ba Sing Se!"

More Earthbenders appear and Toph is preoccupied fending them off. Sokka runs around, checking all the doors for any sign of the Earth King. He finally climbs over a large pile of rubble and sees an enormous gold and green door at the end of a short hallway.

"Now that's an impressive door," he remarks. "It's gotta go somewhere."

He runs over and tries to throw his shoulder into it. The door doesn't budge and he ends up falling to a heap on the floor, cursing under his breath.

Aang jumps down and blasts the doors open with his airbending. Sokka climbs to his feet and takes a good look in. At the end of yet another hallway is a large gold throne with someone sitting on it. Another pair of Dai Li agents stand guard in front.

They all run towards it, skidding to a stop before the Dai Li. The Earth King watches them curiously. By his side is his bear. And standing right in front of him is Long Feng.

"We need to talk to you," Aang declares.

"They're here to overthrow you," Long Feng warns the king.

"No! We're on your side. We're here to help." Sokka sticks his boomerang back into its sheath and holds his empty hands out in front of him as a gesture of peace.

"You have to trust us!" Katara adds.

The Earth King stands up. "You invade my palace, lay waste to all my guards, break down my fancy door, and you expect me to _trust_ you?"

"He has a good point," Toph comments.

"If you're on my side, then drop your weapons and stand down." The Earth King looks at them all firmly.

Katara glances at Aang and Toph. Aang sets down his staff on the floor in front of him. Toph's eyes harden. It's not until Katara sends her water back into their flasks that Toph lets the boulder she's holding drop with a dull thud onto the floor.

"See? We're your friends, not the enemy."

Long Feng raises his hand. The Dai Li earthbend rock cuffs to hold their hands behind their backs. Katara strains but she can't free herself.

In front of them, Long Feng smiles. "Detain the assailants. Make sure the Avatar and her friends never see daylight again."

But even as the Dai Li begin to move, the Earth King frowns. "The Avatar? You're the Avatar?"

Katara nods once.

"What does it matter, your Highness?" Long Feng asks. "They're enemies of the state."

"Perhaps you're right."

The bear climbs from his seat next to the king and wanders over to them, stopping in front of Aang. He sniffs him for a minute and then licks up his face. Aang laughs.

"Bosco seems to like them," the Earth King points out. "I'll hear what they have to say."

Katara takes a few steps forward. She hopes Sokka and Aang are right about the Earth King listening and helping them.

"There's a war going on right now, your Highness. For the past one hundred years, in fact. The Dai Li kept it secret from you. It's a conspiracy to control you and the city."

"A secret war?" The Earth King laughs. "That's crazy."

"Completely," Long Feng agrees.

"Long Feng wanted to keep it from you and he knew we were a threat, so he kidnapped our friends to try and blackmail us. And blackmail is the least of his crimes. He brainwashes anyone who doesn't fall in line! Everyone in the city is terrified of speaking the truth."

"All lies." Long Feng turns to the king. "I have no idea what friends they're talking about."

The Earth King sits down. "Your claim is difficult to believe, even from an Avatar," he admits.

Long Feng leans in and whispers something in his ear. Katara doesn't know exactly what he's saying, but she knows it's all lies.

"I have to trust my advisor," the king says after a minute. The Dai Li grab Katara and the others and begin to escort them out.

"Wait!" Sokka exclaims. "I can prove he's lying!"

They all turn back around.

"Long Feng said he has no idea about our missing friends. But we received a letter saying they were invited to the palace! The scroll has the official seal and everything!"

"It's too bad that the scroll is conveniently not here," Long Feng says.

"Actually, I have it in my bag."

The Earth King nods at the Dai Li agent behind Sokka, and he releases him from his cuffs. Sokka pulls the letter out of his bag and hands it to the king.

"Yep, that pretty much proves it. Unless someone broke into the palace and stole my official seal, of which only two people have access too." The Earth King looks over at Long Feng. "And that would prove a huge fault for the person in charge of security."

Long Feng turns red.

"But it doesn't prove this crazy conspiracy theory," the king continues, before the kids can get too excited. "Though I do suppose this matter is worth looking into."

"Hey, I'll take it," Sokka says.

* * *

"So this is what a train is like." The king stands in the middle of the aisle, glancing at all the awed citizens around him. "I didn't realize it would be this...public."

"You've never been outside the Upper Ring before?" Katara asks.

"I've never been outside the palace." Before they can react, he points outside the window, where Aang is riding on Appa next to them. "Now _that's_ the way to travel."

"So...may I ask where we're going?"

"Underneath Lake Laogai, your Highness," Sokka says. "To the Dai Li secret headquarters. "You're about to see where all the brainwashing and conspiring took place."

When they arrive at the lake, Toph stomps the ground to raise the entrance to the bunker. But to their shock, only broken rocks emerge from the water.

"It's gone!" she exclaims.

Katara knows what happened instantly. "The Dai Li must have known we were coming and destroyed the evidence."

"Hm. that seems awfully convenient."

"Hey, if anything, this proves the conspiracy exists even more."

The king doesn't buy it. "Long Feng was right. This was a waste of time. I'm going back to the palace.

He and his guards turn and start walking back. Katara thinks fast. "The wall!"

"You're right! They'll never be able to cover that up in time!" Sokka exclaims.

Aang springs up and jumps right in front of the king. "If you'll come with us to the outer wall, we can prove that the war is real."

The king looks down from his glasses. "No Earth King has ever been to the outer wall. I don't have any more time for this nonsense."

Sokka runs up. "If you come with us, this time you can ride on Appa," he bribes.

Somehow that seems to change his mind very quickly.

* * *

He shrieks as they take off.

"First time flying?" Toph asks.

"It's both thrilling and terrifying!"

"Yeah, I hate it too."

"I have to be honest with you guys," he says. "Part of me really hopes that what you're telling me about this war isn't true."

Katara looks away. "I wish it wasn't," she says quietly.

They fly over the fields. The king looks in awe at his kingdom. Katara can't believe that he's never actually seen the place he rules over. How much of culture is in history and how much is in the people? How can he save culture that he knows nothing about?

They approach the wall as the sun begins to set.

"Look! It's still there!" Aang points. A new wall has been built around the remains of the weapon, but it's still there.

"What is that?"

"A drill. A giant drill made by the Fire Nation to break through your walls."

The king looks down upon it in shock. "I can't believe I never knew," he says slowly.

Just as Katara thinks they might break through to the king, Long Feng shows up.

"I can explain, your Majesty," he says calmly. "This is nothing more than a construction project."

Katara sets a hand on her hip. "Really?" she asks sarcastically. "Then perhaps you could explain why there's a Fire Nation insignia on your construction project."

"Well it's imported, of course. Can't trust domestic machinery."

The king doesn't look impressed. Long Feng begins to panic.

"Surely you don't trust these children instead of your most loyal attendant," he says.

The king only hesitates a moment. "Dai Li, arrest Long Feng," he orders. "I want him to stand trial for crimes against the Earth Kingdom."

The two Dai Li agents exchange looks before throwing cuffs on the man.

"You can't arrest me," he says, shocked.

"I'm the king, not you. Now, Avatar, you wanted to talk to me about the war?"

As they walk back towards Appa, Sokka turns back one more time. "Looks like Long Feng is long gone," he quips. "Ah, that feels so good. I've been waiting so long to use that one."

* * *

A tray of shrimp, rice, and soup is slid under the prison door. Long Feng looks at it suspiciously; he's been in charge of prisoners long enough to know this isn't common fare.

"The council of five and the general are loyal to the Earth King," a man says. "But there's someone here to see you."

Long Feng stands. "Who?"

"An ally."

The voice is a cold, female voice. He has no idea who it is, but he's not turning his options down. "Let her in."

The door opens and a young girl walks in. He almost laughs at the ridiculousness of it all. "And who are you?"

"Someone who wants to see the Earth King fall and the Avatar captured," she says, locking her golden eyes with his. "And someone with the means to do it."

He narrows his eyes. He doesn't believe her, but he doesn't have any other hope, either. "Continue."

"Everything is going exactly how I predicted it. The Avatar has the king wrapped around her thumb and feels completely safe. She and her friends think that their work in this city is finished."

"It is! I'm in prison and powerless!"

"You underestimate the loyalty of the Dai Li. They will follow your lead over the Earth King's any day."

He examines the girl standing in front of him. She has a powerful aura around her, and she speaks confidently. But he's still not completely convinced. "How do you know?"

She points to the food. "They want you to be comfortable. They let me in. They won't completely defy the king until you have a solid plan, but they are loyal to you."

"But I don't have a plan," he admits.

"I do. And I'm willing to make a deal." She crosses her arms. "But I'm not going to hang out here forever."

He watches her carefully. She's good. "What kind of deal?"

"I want the Avatar. You want your power back. We can both walk away happy."

Long Feng has lost everything. He's desperate - desperate enough, even, to trust this strange girl. He nods once. "What do I have to do?"

"The Avatar has already set the trap for herself. As for the king, we'll have to take him down from the inside. With the Dai Li on our side, that won't be a problem."

He thinks it over. She's being evasive on purpose. He's not sure why, but if she is trying to manipulate him, he's sure he can handle her. After all, she is only a child. "And all you want is the Avatar?"

She nods, then steps out of the cell. "Someone will be back soon with news. Try not to go crazy until then."

The door closes shut again. "Wait!" he calls. "What's your name?"

She smirks. "Names aren't important."

* * *

"I want to thank you young heroes for opening my eyes." The king is sitting on his throne again, facing the group. "All this time what I thought was a great metropolis was just a city of fools. And that makes me the king fool." He covers his face with a hand. "We're at war - with the Fire Nation!"

"That's why we came to see you," Sokka says gently. "We think you could help us end the war."

"We don't have much time," Aang adds. "A solar eclipse is coming. The sun will be entirely blocked out by the moon and the Firebenders will be helpless. We can end the war without any bloodshed."

The king frowns. "What are you suggesting?"

"That's the day we need to invade the Fire Nation," Sokka says firmly. "The day the fires go out."

The king thinks about it. "I don't know. That would require moving troops out of Ba Sing Se. We'd be completely vulnerable."

"You're already vulnerable. The Fire Nation won't stop until Ba Sing Se falls. You can either sit back and wait for it to happen or take the offensive and give yourself a fighting chance!"

The king takes a moment to consider it again. He looks over at Katara. "You've been very quiet, Avatar. What do you think?"

"Nothing matters if I can't defeat the Firelord. The day the fires go out is my best opportunity to beat him."

The king nods. "Then you have my support."

Aang cheers. Sokka smiles, but he's not finished.

"One more thing, your Majesty," he says. "Our missing friends."

"Ah, yes. The ones Long Feng kidnapped." The Earth King nods. "Can you give me their names and descriptions? I'll have my men start searching for them immediately. As soon as we find them, we'll let you know."

"They call themselves the Kyoshi Warriors. Their leader's name is Suki. They wear green and gold armor and pale make-up."

The king nods at a Dai Li agent next to him. The man takes notes.

"You kids have had a long day. Why don't you go and get some rest? We'll send for you as soon as we have news."

They all bow and thank him. As they walk out, Sokka smiles widely.

"See? That wasn't bad at all. We got rid of Long Feng, exposed the truth to the Earth King, got support for the war against the Fire Nation and it's only a matter of time before they find Suki."

"I still have a bad feeling about being here," Toph says.

"Well, don't ruin it for the rest of us."

* * *

"Sir, we found them." The Dai Li agent bows before the king. "The Avatar's friends."

The king smiles. "Good! Bring them in!"

The door opens and three girls enter the throne room. The king notices they're wearing the green and yellow robes, pale face make-up, and metal fans just like the Avatar and her friends said. As they near the king, they bow in respect.

"It is with the highest honor that we welcome the friends of the Avatar and the esteemed warriors from Kyoshi," the king declares.

"We are the Earth King's humble servants," the girl at the front says.

"You are the leader, Suki?" he asks.

"Yes, your Highness."

"I would like to extend my most sincerest apology for the suffering you and your warriors have endured at the hands of my men. Had I known what was going on, I would not have tolerated it."

"We are thankful for your kindness and generosity."

"You must know that it has been a very trying week for me," he continues. "My most trusted advisor, Long Feng, tried to take control of Ba Sing Se from me."

"It's terrible when you can't trust the people who are closest to you," Suki says.

"But there is good news." The king strokes his bear's head. "As we speak, the council of five is meeting to plan an invasion of the Fire Nation this summer. On the day of a solar eclipse! The Firebenders will be powerless."

"Really?" Suki exchanges looks with her friends. "Now that sounds like a brilliant and fascinating plan."

The king suddenly remembers his promise to Sokka. "Ah, yes. The Avatar wanted to be notified as soon as we found you. I must admit, they spoke so highly of you that I wanted to speak with you first. I'll have my messenger send a scroll immediately."

"That's not necessary," Suki cuts in. "We'll go and surprise them ourselves."

The king smiles. "That will be nice. Once again, I'm sorry for what my former advisor did."

"It's quite alright."

The girls bow and exit. The king turns to his bear. "What nice girls," he says, smiling. Bosco growls.

* * *

"We're about to do something that countless people have tried but none have succeeded at, girls," Azula says as they walk through the halls of the palace.

"What's that?" Ty Lee asks. "Getting Mai to wear make-up that's not totally depressing?"

"Ha ha," Mai replies dryly.

"I'm talking about conquering the whole Earth Kingdom. Starting with Ba Sing Se."

The two girls are suddenly fully alert. Good. Azula wants them to know that this isn't just a fun game anymore. This is war.

"For over a hundred years the Fire Nation has hammered away at this city from the outside. But now we're on the inside. And we can take it ourselves."

"You're so confident," Ty Lee says. "I really admire that about you."

Azula lifts her lips in a small smile. "We're in a perfect position to organize a coup and overthrow the Earth King. The key is the Dai Li. Whoever controls the Dai Li controls Ba Sing Se."

"And how do we get control of the Dai Li?" Mai asks.

"We already have it."

* * *

Azula stands in front of the ranks of the Dai Li. At her right side is Long Feng. Mai and Ty Lee stand off to the side. Everyone is silent, waiting to hear what she has to say.

"The Earth King and the Council of Five do not trust the Dai Li," she begins. "They imprisoned your leader, Long Feng. Soon they will turn on you and eliminate all of you. Seizing power today is a matter of life and death."

She walks down the steps, getting close to the men. Standing on the same level as them. "This coup must be swift and decisive. The Earth King and each of the five generals must be taken out simultaneously. Long Feng has placed you in my command while we overthrow the government. If I sense any disloyalty, any hesitation, any weakness at all, I will snuff it out." She pauses in front of one man and makes eye contact with him. He swallows. "That is all."

"Nice speech, Azula!" Ty Lee says after the Dai Li have shuffled out to complete their assigned tasks. "It was pretty and poetic, but also scary in a good way."

"Yeah, I thought you were gonna make that one guy pee his pants," Mai says with a smile.

"There are still a few loose ends." Azula looks to the side. "The Avatar and her friends, for instance."

* * *

"We haven't heard anything yet," Sokka moans.

"Maybe they haven't been found yet," Aang says.

"I think we should go back to the palace and wait there. Then we'll know the news immediately." Sokka stands. "Anyone coming with me?"

"I will," Toph volunteers. "It's so boring just sitting around this house."

"I'm going to stay," Katara says, barely looking up from her map. "I need to finish plotting our course to the Fire Nation and packing our supplies."

"I'm going to stay and help," Aang says.

"Okay. Suit yourselves."

Sokka and Toph walk to the palace. It's not too long of a walk, and they have no idea what happened to Joo Dee since the king took control again.

As they walk up the stairs to the palace, they see a man heading their way.

"It's General How," Sokka says. Toph suddenly freezes. "What is it?"

"We need to hide. Now."

He doesn't question her, just takes her hand and leads her behind a pillar. He peers around and watches as the general walks closer.

Suddenly chains appear from above and wrap around his arms. He tries to fight but a half dozen Dai Li agents drop down from hiding spots and secure him.

"What's happening?" Toph asks. "Who are those men? Why did they attack the general?"

"Those were Dai Li agents." Sokka tries to imagine why they would arrest the general. Slowly he comes to a realization. "Toph, I think there's a coup happening."

"A coup?"

"The Dai Li are taking over the government from the inside. They're probably targeting all the generals and the king." Sokka grabs her hand and starts running towards the throne room. "We have to warn the king!"

"Why would the Dai Li do that?"

"Because they're more loyal to Long Feng than they are to the king."

They skid into the throne room, where the king and his bear are lounging in their seats. In front of the throne are two Kyoshi Warriors. Neither of them are Suki.

"Thank goodness we're in time," Sokka exclaims.

"In time for what?" the king asks.

"Yeah, what are you in time for?" one of the Kyoshi Warriors asks. She looks familiar, but Sokka can't place her. She suddenly flips over until she's right in front of him. "Cutie."

He leans back. "Uh, I'm kinda involved with Suki," he says.

She tilts her head. "Who?"

Toph sends her shooting away with a blast of rock. She lands lightly on her feet.

"Those aren't the real Kyoshi Warriors!" Toph exclaims. On his throne, the king gasps.

"Sorry to disappoint you," the other one says, right before throwing a set of ninja stars their way. Mai. Which means the other girl is Ty Lee. And if Mai and Ty Lee are here, that means that...

Mai goes after Toph while Ty Lee chases down Sokka. He barely ducks and dodges her jabs.

"It's like we're dancing," she teases.

"This fight is over."

….that means that Azula is also here. Both Sokka and Toph look up to see her holding a blue flame next to the Earth King's head. He's already sweating.

Sokka and Toph have no choice but to raise their hands in surrender.

"Get them all out of my sight." Azula shoves the Earth King forward. Dai Li agents surround them and escort them away. Before they get to Sokka, he manages to yell out, "Where's Suki and the real Kyoshi Warriors?"

Azula grins. "They're getting first hand tours of Fire Nation prisons. I think they'll really enjoy it there. But don't worry, you'll be getting to meet them soon enough."

Sokka suddenly feels the fight leave him as they're taken away.

* * *

As soon as the Avatar's friends are gone - though not the bald kid or the Avatar herself, which is annoying - Long Feng shows up. She was expecting him to come to her as soon as the coup was complete, although he sure is faster than expected.

He marches right up to the throne, two dozen Dai Li agents behind him. "Now comes the part where I double cross you, _Azula_," he says. "Dai Li, arrest the princess of the Fire Nation."

So he figured out who she is. Took him long enough. But he's a fool for thinking that he can take over so easily. No one out-manipulates Azula.

As expected, the men stay frozen. Azula watches in amusement.

"I said, _arrest_ her!"

"They haven't made up their minds," Azula explains. "They're waiting to see how this is going to end."

"What are you talking about?"

"I can see your whole history in your eyes," she continues. "You were born with nothing. So you've had to struggle and claw and connive your way to power. But true power, the divine right to rule, is something you're born with. The fact is, they don't know which one of us is going to be sitting on that throne and which one is going to be bowing down. But I know. And you know."

He looks down in defeat. She smiles triumphantly. Then she turns and takes a seat on the throne. "Well?"

He hesitates a minute, unwilling to admit his defeat. Then he walks forward and kneels. "You've beaten me at my own game," he says.

"Don't flatter yourself," she says. "You were never even a player."

He was a pawn, just like the Earth King and the Dai Li and almost everyone else. Very few people are actually important. Zuko, before he betrayed the Fire Nation. Her father, the Fire Lord. And the Avatar.

But everyone knows that in chess, the queen is the most powerful. And Azula is now the queen.

* * *

"We have to get out and warn Katara and Aang!" Sokka exclaims. He slumps down to the floor of the cell. "But how are we going to get out of here?"

"You see any Dai Li agents nearby?" Toph asks.

He stands up and glances through the small, barred window. "Nope. All clear."

"Then stand aside." She cracks her knuckles and then lays her hands on the metal door, getting a feel for it. Then she tears the door out of its hinges and throws it to the side.

"Let's go!" Sokka runs out, Toph on his heels.

"Wait!" the Earth King cries. "I'm not leaving without Bosco!"

Sokka sighs, but they run back through the palace to the throne room. Ty Lee is trying to demonstrate to the bear how to walk on her hands. Toph covers her hands with rock, temporarily tethering her to the floor. Then she turns to Mai, who is sitting on the steps.

"Ugh, just take the bear," Mai says, waving her hand casually.

The king runs to Bosco and hugs him. Sokka grabs him. "C'mon, we gotta go!"

* * *

"Is that everything?" Katara asks, packing the last of the saddlebags.

Aang checks over the list. "Yup! We're all set to go. We just have to wait for Sokka and Toph to get back."

Suddenly the entire side of the house blows in. Aang protects them with a wind sphere. When it dies down, they see Sokka, Toph, the Earth King and his pet bear running towards them.

"We have to go!" Sokka yells. "Right now!"

"What's going on?" Katara's gaze drifts to the Earth King. "Why is he here?"

"Azula has taken over the Dai Li! They tried to capture us, but we managed to escape. But we have to go now!"

"What about Suki?" Aang asks.

Toph shakes her head. "Azula was the one who captured them. She and the other warriors are in the Fire Nation now. We'll explain later, but we have to go right now!"

Katara and Aang run the saddlebags to Appa. The others climb on and Appa moves to an open area. Even as they watch from his back, Dai Li agents are marching towards what was their house.

"Appa, yip yip!" Aang shouts. Appa takes off, flying as fast as he can.

Katara watches below. All throughout the city, Earth Kingdom banners are being replaced by Fire Nation ones. The Dai Li are spreading throughout, causing chaos. And as they reach the outer wall, they see the gates wide open, Fire Nation tanks and troops already marching in.

The Earth Kingdom has fallen.

**The End BOOK 3. To Be Continued In BOOK 4: THE STRATEGIST**


	49. B4C1: Unlikely Alliances

**Disclaimer:** All rights belong to Nickelodeon, Bryan Konietzko, Michael Dante DiMartino, and all the men and women that created the A:TLA show, books, and comics. I take no credit, and I do not mean to break any copyright rules. This is simply a work of fiction made for enjoyment. No money is being made. The lyrics are from the song "Shake it Out" by Florence and the Machine

**Rating**: General Audiences. Warning: some scenes contain dark themes and minor violence

* * *

**Chapter 1: Unlikely Alliances**

_And it's hard to dance with the devil on your back_

_So shake him off_

"Are we almost there yet?" Sokka groans and flops on his back in the saddle. Toph flicks a pebble at him, which he half-heartedly defends himself from. From his perch on Appa's neck, Aang turns around.

"We've just crossed into the Fire Nation," Aang announces. "We should be there in a few days."

"A few days?" Sokka sits up suddenly. "Is there any way to go faster?"

Katara, sitting in the very back, understands his impatience. They both have people they're eager to see again. And everyone here is eager to get this done with and fly back into safer lands. Right now they're traveling right into the heart of enemy territory.

"Appa's going as fast as he can," Aang says defensively. "But he's really tired and we're almost out of supplies."

"And we're almost there!"

"We need to set down," Katara says quietly but firmly. "Aang's right. Appa needs to rest, we need to restock on supplies, and we need to make a plan. We're flying in blind."

"Who knows how long Suki's already been in prison for!" Sokka exclaims. "We need to get her out as soon as possible."

"Zuko's been in longer," Katara snaps. Then she takes a deep breath. "I'm just being practical. If you were thinking with your head instead of your heart, you would agree with me."

"I, for one, am voting we set down," Toph says. "We've been flying for days on end. I don't even remember what the ground feels like."

Sokka is uncharacteristically silent. Katara knows he's not happy with their decision. She'll talk to him later about it. For now, they need to find out where they're landing.

"Let's land outside a small city," she tells Aang. "We can blend in some, but hopefully there aren't too many soldiers looking for us."

He nods and turns back to the reins. They ride together for an hour in silence. Katara reflects on the crazy last two weeks they've had.

Ba Sing Se had turned out to be a huge bust, even before Azula and her friends had taken over. The government - or rather, the Dai Li - had been brainwashing everyone into ignorance and compliance, the king was totally unaware of literally everything, and they had been babysat and handled by their guide. Other than the possibility of the eclipse, they'd learned nothing about how to defeat the Fire Nation, and other than Katara advancing her earthbending, the whole trip had been a waste of time.

Then, of course, came Azula. Somehow she'd kidnapped Suki and the Kyoshi Warriors, disguised herself as them, snuck into the palace, got control of the Dai Li, and began a military coup. They'd barely escaped with the Earth King and his pet bear in tow.

They'd dropped them off as soon as they could at a smaller Earth Kingdom city. Then they'd plotted out their course and started off towards the Fire Nation as quickly as possible. They'd been pressing on at full speed for the past week without thinking their plans through. But now that they're only mere days from reaching their goal, they have to take a break and make a plan.

Aang spots a cave not far from a little city and Appa lands, harder than usual due to his exhaustion. They all climb off the flying bison and stretch. Toph lays on the ground and feels the grass and dirt with her hands, sighing in relief.

"First thing we need to do is find clothing so we can fit in," Katara says. "Azula must know we're headed for Boiling Rock, especially since she took Suki. The soldiers and people will be on guard for us."

"We don't have much money left," Aang says. "We can't afford clothes and supplies."

Katara sighs. "Then we'll have to steal."

"Katara, are you sure?" Sokka asks, breaking his moody silence. "We don't do that. It's not us."

She throws her hands up in the air. "What do you want me to do? We're out of money, our friends are in prison, we're in enemy territory, and the last sign of hope for most of the world just got invaded and we weren't able to stop it! We don't have many choices here!"

They all stare at her. She feels instantly bad. She hardly ever yells at them. She just feels so stretched thin right now. She's ashamed for failing to save Ba Sing Se, she feels foolish for letting Azula sneak in right under her nose, she feels guilty for losing Suki, and she's frustrated because although they're heading towards Zuko (finally!), there's a good chance they'll get captured before they even see him, let alone rescue him.

She knows she's not the only one overwhelmed. Aang hasn't shaved his head since they've been in Ba Sing Se, and now a layer of dark brown hair has started to grow, covering up his blue arrow except for the tip on his forehead. Sokka has been quieter and less sarcastic, so the mood has been darker. And Toph hates flying, so she's been a real joy the last week.

"Katara's right," Aang finally says. "We don't have a choice. I don't like it more than any of you, but one pair of clothes from a Fire Nation family won't hurt them. They've been sheltered from the war."

"I'm with Twinkle Toes on that," Toph agrees.

"Let's take a look at this cave first," Katara suggests, breaking the tension. "We need to make sure it's empty."

"Wouldn't want any nasty surprises chasing us out in the middle of the night," Sokka mutters.

They walk into the hole, which is actually quite spacious. Appa fits through easily height-wise, and the opening is long enough for a dozen Appas to walk in side by side.

"Looks pretty empty to me," Aang says after they've walked around a bit.

"Just some cave hoppers, in case we completely run out of money." Toph stamps the ground and a small rock pile bursts apart, revealing a cluster of small white insects. Momo springs forward and grabs one, stuffing it in his mouth.

Katara feels her stomach rumble. "Let's head into town," she suggests.

"We'll be back soon, Appa," Aang says, patting the bison. "Momo will keep you company."

Momo is hopping around, too preoccupied by his hunt of the cave hoppers to notice them leaving.

* * *

They find a hut with rows of clothes hanging outside on the edge of the city. Katara doesn't feel a tiny bit of remorse as she spies some cute looking articles that seem about her size. Despite Aang's earlier agreement, he seems to hesitate now.

Katara doesn't give him time to say anything. She leaps over the rock formation, grabs the items she saw, and sprints back. The others go after, grabbing as quickly as they can. Katara is already dressed when they return. She quite likes the long red skirt, matching red one-shoulder top that leaves a small band of midriff showing, and the gold bracelets on her upper arm. She also lets her hair down from its normal braid or bun, letting it flow freely down her back in gentle waves. She does, however, tie up the front part back and out of her face.

Aang returns and dresses in a suit with a red headband to disguise the arrow tip on his forehead. Sokka and Toph are wearing normal everyday attire.

"How do I look?" Katara asks, twirling slightly. She knows it's a bit vain, but deep down she's still a girl who likes to look nice. Besides, being in Fire Nation clothes reminds her of her time with Zuko on the ship - this outfit is similar to the one he'd picked up for her at one of the first ports they'd stopped at. The memory fills her mind, and she remembers not just the small act of kindness, but also the short trip they'd taken into the town - the first time they'd done something together.

Aang turns red. He reaches a hand up to scratch at his short hair. "Uhh...your mom's necklace," he says.

Her smiles falters. "Oh." She reaches up to touch the carved pendant, then slowly removes it. "I guess it's pretty obviously Water Tribe, isn't it?" She holds it in her palm for a minute, then slides it into a hidden pocket of her skirt. She can't bear to let it out of her reach, even if she can't wear it proudly.

The others don't seem to notice the tension. Sokka is fixing his hair and Toph is removing the soles from her shoes so that she can still be connected to the earth. Katara takes a deep breath and then nods to Aang.

"Let's go. I'm hungry."

* * *

Sokka leads them excitedly to a vendor. Aang's face visibly falls as he sees the options.

"Oh. We're at a meat place," he says, trying and failing to keep a neutral voice.

"C'mon!" Sokka exclaims. "Everyone here eats meat! Even the meat eats meat!"

Aang turns pale. "You guys go ahead," he says. "I'll just get some lettuce from the garbage."

As the others walk in, Aang walks back into the city. As he nods in greeting to everyone, he gets some weird looks. After a minute ,a group of big men approach him.

"We've caught you now," one of them says. Aang's eyes go wide.

"Ah…"

"It couldn't be more obvious that you don't belong here." One of the men grabs his shoulder.

"Uh...I don't?" He panics, worrying that his headband had slipped and his arrow is visible.

"Next time you're going to play hooky, don't wear your school uniform!" The man holding his shoulder starts dragging him somewhere, probably to the school. Aang feels immensely relieved. He thought he blew it for Katara and the others.

He doesn't even think of how worried they'll be when they finish eating and discover that he's nowhere in sight. All he can think of is what school in the Fire Nation is like and if he'll make any friends.

The man escorts him to a building and throws him into a room. Aang stumbles to catch his footing and then takes a look around. Rows of students on floor level desks are sitting straight and still, all of them wearing identical suits to his - and all of them watching him.

A stern looking teacher with a stick in her hand narrows her eyes at him. "Oh," she says. "Is this a new mind, ready for molding?"

"That's right!" Aang says enthusiastically. "Let the molding begin!"

The teacher's eyes widen. "Wait a minute!" she exclaims. "You're not from the Fire Nation!"

He freezes. She walks slowly towards him and then around, like a cat lion circling her prey.

"Clearly you're from the colonies," she concludes. Aang feels a wave of relief hit him.

"Yeah!" he exclaims. "Of course. The Fire Nation colonies in the Earth Kingdom."

"Your etiquette is terrible," she criticizes, but not too harshly. "In the homeland we bow to our elders. Like so." She moves in front of him and demonstrates a bow, one hand straight up and the other balled into a fist pressed against it.

"Sorry, ma'am." Aang copies her gesture.

"Very well." She stares at him. "What is your name? Or should we just call you 'mannerless colony slob'?"

He laughs. "Just 'slob' is fine." Then he realizes she wasn't joking. He straightens up and faces the class. "Or...Kuzon."

He takes an empty desk in the back and tries his best to pay attention to the lesson. At one point he gets bored and starts doodling on his parchment paper. By the time he realizes what he's drawing, it's already done - a sketch of Katara in her new clothes from this morning. He thought she looked absolutely beautiful. Although she's Water Tribe through and through - and he wouldn't have it any other way - the Fire Nation clothes do much more for her figure than Water Tribe robes or even Earth Kingdom dresses.

When the gong finally rings, Aang follows the others outside. He breathes a sigh of relief. "I made it through the day," he whispers to himself.

"Don't let the headmaster catch you sketching in the lesson again," a voice says behind him. Aang turns quickly.

"What sketch?" he asks, shoving the paper into his pocket.

The girl laughs. "Don't worry. I'm not a tattletale." A slight pause. "I'm Onji. I like your headband, by the way."

Before Aang can respond, a taller boy walks up and slings his arm casually around her shoulders. "Onji, you don't have to babysit the new kid," he says.

"Wow," Aang says, making the respectful bow. "You must be one of the popular kids I've been hearing about."

"That's right. Now listen, friend, I know you're from the colonies, so I'll say this slowly -" He leans in close to Aang's face. "Onji. Is. My. Girlfriend." He pokes Aang's chest condescendingly. "Don't forget it."

The two turn around and walk away, Onji rolling her eyes at her boyfriend. Aang waves as they leave.

"I don't believe it," another boy says, coming up next to Aang. "He didn't beat you up. Not even a little."

Aang smiles. "Well, I guess I'm just lucky."

"We're on our way to play hide and explode. You wanna come?"

Aang can't believe how great this is. He's getting invited to play with the others! "I'd love to!" He can't wait to tell Katara.

Wait. Katara. She has no idea where he is. She's probably scouring the city, worried sick. Aang is disappointed that he has to reject the offer from this kid, but the thought of Katara worrying herself sick over him warms him up inside.

"I just forgot," he says. "My family has something to do today. I've got to go back home."

The kid looks sad. "Too bad. Well, I'll see you tomorrow!"

Aang waves as the kid runs off. He wonders if he'll ever see that boy again. He's never had the chance to go to school before. The monks have special lessons for young Airbenders, but he left those when he joined Katara and the gang. Although those were very different than this school here, he still enjoyed it a lot. It's something normal kids do - go to school, make friends, get threatened by the cool kids, maybe even beat up, but making good, fun memories all the same.

Aang finds the others at the cave at sunset. They already have a fire going. When he steps in, Katara stands up.

"Where have you been? We've been worried sick!"

He can't hide the smile that creeps up on his face. "I had to go to school," he answers. "Turns out I'm wearing a school uniform. The men in the village thought I was playing hooky so I had to go to class."

"You went to _what_?" Sokka exclaims, springing up.

"A Fire Nation school." Aang takes a seat by the fire. "And I want to go back tomorrow."

Sokka shakily takes a seat and crosses his arms. "Aang, I'm trying to be mature and not immediately shoot down your idea...but it sounds really terrible."

"Yeah, we got our outfits. What do you need to go to school for?" Toph asks.

"Every minute I'm in that classroom, I'm learning new things about the Fire Nation." He reaches into the bag at his side. "I already have a picture of Fire Lord Ozai."

Katara reaches out and takes the picture, her face turning pale as she stares at it. He ignores it and pulls out the next item. 'And here's one I made myself out of noodles!"

Sokka squints at it for a moment. "Impressive, I admit," he says. "But I still think it's too dangerous. And we really should be heading towards Boiling Rock again."

If Lord Ozai made out of noodles isn't enough to convince Sokka, then Aang's going to have to pull out the big guns, so to speak.

"I guess I can't learn about the secret river, then," Aang sighs. "The one that leads straight to the Fire Lord's palace. We were supposed to learn about it in class tomorrow…"

He chances a look over at Sokka, who is leaning forward and trying very hard not to twitch.

"I am a fan of secret rivers," Sokka admits. "Fine. We can stay a few more days. But as soon as I have a solid plan to break into Boiling Rock, we're leaving."

Aang springs up. "Flame-o, hotman!" he exclaims.

"Look like he's learning more than just secret rivers in school," Toph remarks, leaning back.

* * *

"Did you hear? New shipment of prisoners today coming in from Ba Sing Se."

Zuko looks over at Kodakah in shock. "Ba Sing Se? Does that mean - "

The other man nods. "Yes. Ba Sing Se has fallen."

Zuko stares at the ground. He's not sure how to feel about it. Ba Sing Se has always been the unconquerable, indestructible city, the one safe haven from the Fire Nation. All the best generals - including Iroh - have tried and failed to defeat it.

"How much do you want to bet it was my sister?" he mutters.

Kodakah shrugs. "It doesn't matter who it was or how it was done. What's important is that we recruit the new prisoners to our cause. If we have enough, we can - "

"What?" Zuko laughs bitterly. "Break out? You were the one who told me that it was impossible."

For the last few weeks they'd been plotting and planning, keeping track of every entrance and exit, every guard change and time, the number of guards and prisoners, the amount of time it takes for the gate to open and close, when the food and supply shipments come in and from where - but it doesn't matter. They'd reached a dead end. Two men are simply not enough to break out of Boiling Rock.

"We can't break out alone, but if someone comes from the outside, we need to be prepared here on the inside." Kodakah glances around and lowers his voice. "Zuko, you know the Fire Nation and the palace better than anyone. If someone is to escape, it has to be you. You need to bring an end to this war."

"That's the Avatar's job. I've done mine."

"You're assuming the Avatar has escaped your sister. If Ba Sing Se has fallen, then I'm not optimistic that she's free."

Zuko shakes his head. "Ba Sing Se falling has no correlation with the Avatar. Even if she was there, everyone knows that sometimes you have to lose a battle to win the war. Maybe she escaped while the Fire Nation was concentrated on the city."

Kodakah strokes his beard. "Perhaps," he muses. "Either way, it doesn't matter. We need to meet these new prisoners and find someone we can trust. And then we need to break you out so you can find the Avatar and end the war."

Zuko stares at the other man. "You have a lot of faith in me," he says quietly. "I don't deserve it."

The man shrugs. "That's not for me to decide. You are the only remaining heir to the Fire Nation throne that will work to bring peace. I have to trust you. And if the Avatar thinks you're worth saving, then I have to trust her."

They fall silent. Zuko thinks of Katara. He wonders where she's at right now and if she's thinking of him. He thinks of her a lot. There isn't much for him to think of here. It's the same boring monotony every day, only a few occasion prisoner scuffles to provide excitement - and even those are more sad and discouraging than entertaining.

He thinks about their few good moments a lot. He remembers when she forced him to go surfing with her. When they laid on the deck of the ship and watched the fireworks from Whale Tail Island together. When they sat close an listened to the horrendous music night on his ship together - and later, when they climbed up as high as they could to watch the stars. When she kissed him. All the times she took his hand or hugged him. After she saved the ship from the kraken and collapsed in his arms.

When she forgave him even after he committed an unforgivable crime.

He suddenly has an overwhelming desire to burn this whole place down just to hold her in his arms one more time.

Kodakah taps his arm, pulling him out of his thoughts. "Here they come," he says.

The gates open up and a line of fresh prisoners walk through. Zuko and Kodakah push closer, getting a good look. Most of the prisoners are Earthbenders and a few important looking generals or politicians. In between the ranks of men, Zuko catches sight of a young woman.

And not just any woman.

"I know her," he says.

"The girl?"

"She helped the Avatar escape the Fire Nation."

That's all Kodakah needs to hear. "Get her attention. But be subtle. If she's an ally of the Avatar, we can trust her to help us."

They split up. Zuko walks around the courtyard, trying to be casual. He slowly makes his way towards her. She's standing with her back to a wall, her quick eyes scanning the area. She's no ordinary girl, although no one here in Boiling Rock is an ordinary prisoner. Zuko wonders what she did to end up here. Helping the Avatar escape, perhaps?

She holds her hands out defensively when he gets close to her.

"Stay back," she warns. "I'm not afraid to take you down."

He can tell by her footwork and her hand positioning that she's a trained warrior. Good.

"I'd be offended that you don't remember me, but I'm sure you've got a lot on your mind." He pulls back his now-shaggy hair from his face, and he sees recognition light up in her eyes.

"You're the prince," she says, stunned.

"Yeah. And I'd prefer if you spoke a little quieter. I'm not very popular around here, as you can imagine."

She nods and lowers her voice. "What are you doing here?"

"You don't remember me staying back to fight off my sister so you and the Avatar could escape?"

She nods again. "Sorry. It's been a long few months. And we had a rough journey here."

He nods slightly. "I'm sure. We need to talk."

She raises an eyebrow. "About what?"

"About the Avatar and escaping."

She observes him closely for a moment before bowing slightly. "I'm Suki. Leader of the Kyoshi Warriors."

He can't help but smirk. How perfect is it that the leader of the most powerful warriors in the Earth Kingdom ended up here? Maybe escape isn't so far fetched after all.

"First thing," he says. "Have you seen Katara recently?"

Suki nods. "We were with her in Ba Sing Se about a week ago. Then Azula captured my warriors and I. She caught us unaware. We thought we were safe inside the city walls, but somehow she managed to sneak in. She stole our identities, probably to get an audience with the Earth King. But as far as I know, Katara and the others are free."

Zuko exhales a deep sigh of relief. That's one less burden on his shoulders. "Is she okay? Katara?"

Suki's eyes soften. "Yeah. She's doing great."

He swallows hard. "Good," he finally manages to spit out. Then he changes the subject before he's tempted to ask more. "Let's get out of here."

* * *

Aang is very excited for his first music class. He's given a large instrument that wraps around his whole body. All he has to do is blow into it and move his fingers. Shouldn't be too hard, right?

The conductor raises his stick. The others begin to play. Aang catches his cue and blows as hard as he can into the instrument. After a moment all the others stop.

"I know," he says, his face turning red. "I'm a horrible tsungi hornist."

"No, child," the teacher says. "It's just that horrible hallabullo going on with your feet. Is that a nervous disorder?"

Nervous disorder? Aang shakes his head. "I was just dancing. You guys do dancing here in the homeland, right?"

The kid sitting next to him looks at him with wide eyes. "Not really, no," he says.

"Dancing is not conducive to a proper learning environment," the teacher lectures. "Young people must have rigid discipline and order."

"But what about expressing yourself?"

"I know that sometimes we're so moved by our love for our nation that we can't control our own bodies. If you must, you can march in place quietly next time the urge hits you."

Aang begins to understand a lot more about the Fire Nation. No wonder the soldiers seem to all look the same and march in perfect lines. No wonder they move as one - they're taught to act and behave that way from very young ages. They aren't taught to express themselves and be creative. It's completely opposite from how Aang was raised and taught.

He feels sad as they continue to play, his feet marching in beat quietly. His excitement for the music lesson has disappeared, and he can't wait until the gong sounds and they're set free for the day.

Everyone is looking at him and whispering when he walks out into the courtyard. He tries his best to ignore them. But he can't ignore the one person who walks right up to him.

"Oh, hi, Kuzon," Onji says. "I really liked that crazy dance you were doing."

Aang beams. At least one of them isn't being completely brainwashed. "Thanks, Onji. I could show it to you again if you'd like."

Suddenly a fireball hits right where he was standing if he hadn't quickly moved to the side at the last second. Still, a cry leaves his lips.

"What'd you say, colony trash?" Onji's boyfriend asks. "You were going to show her something?"

Aang isn't perturbed once his heart slows down from the fire scare. He's faced more dangerous opponents than an overly jealous boyfriend. "Just some dance movements," he explains.

"Nobody shows my Onji anything. Especially movements!" He lunges at Aang, who moves slightly to the side. The boy looks like a fool as he grabs as empty air and stumbles forward.

He tries again and again to hit Aang, but each time Aang ducks under, around, or to the side. It's effortless for him, but it frustrates the Fire Nation boy. Finally he tries with too much momentum and ends up sprawling on the ground.

He gets up, wipes his nose, and glares at Aang. "You better watch yourself," he warns him. "One more strike and they'll send you to reform school - that's a nice word for the coal mines."

Aang gulps and nods. He didn't want to start a fight, but no one else will see it that way.

When he gets back to the cave, he recounts the story to the others.

"It's too dangerous," Sokka says. "End of discussion. And anyway, I've got a pretty solid plan for Boiling Rock, so we're heading out early tomorrow."

"No!" Aang protests. "Just one more day. These kids are the future of the Fire Nation. If we want to change this place for the better, we need to show them a little taste of freedom."

"What could you possibly do for a country of depraved little fire monsters?"

Aang grins. "I'm going to throw them a secret dance party!"

The others stare at him in shock. Except Toph, who doesn't stare, but still looks shocked in his general direction.

* * *

Toph earthbends a platform with three smaller platforms up one one side of the cave. Sokka and Katara set up candles to provide light. Aang stands in the middle, supervising and looking - and feeling - pleased.

"I still can't believe we're having a dance party," Sokka complains. "It seems so...silly."

"Don't think of it as a dance party, but of a cultural event celebrating fancy footwork." Aang does a little dance in place. Honestly, he's just really excited to do something fun and lighthearted. The entire Ba Sing Se business had left everyone depressed and low in spirit.

"They're coming!" Toph suddenly exclaims. "Everybody, stop bending!"

Aang leads Appa out back, apologizing as they walk. Then he returns, a huge smile on his face. The others don't look too excited, but he's sure they'll loosen up.

A group of the more musical students had brought their instruments with them, and they take places on the platforms Toph had made and begin playing upbeat Fire Nation folk music. Aang thinks it's perfect for dancing. He jumps into the middle of the dance floor and spreads his arms.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! Flameos!" He crosses his arms and nods to himself. "Yeah. This'll get everybody moving."

But everybody just stands in straight lines, watching with a mixture of confused and scared looks. He hears a few comments about unapproving parents or authorities or simply not knowing how to.

"Listen guys," Aang says. "Dancing isn't something you think about. Dancing is a form of self expression that no one can ever take away from you."

The guy who had invited him to play the other day steps forward. "Maybe it was different in the colonies, Kuzon," he says, "but we don't do that here."

"Sure you do!" Aang aruges. "You have for generations. It just so happens that I know several classic Fire Nation dances."

One of his favorite classes with the monks was culture. They learned music, dance, food, and customs from all the four nations stretching back hundreds of years. Music and dance had always been favorites of his (along with food as a close second).

He begins demonstrating a dance move where he's crouched low to the ground, moves in circles, and has his hands pointed back. "This was called phoenix flight."

A quiet chorus of "oohs" go up from those watching.

"And this," he says, jumping back and forth with specific leg and arm positions, is called the chameleon strut."

He lands with a flip in the air and on one leg. The others begin to applaud. He demonstrates a few more. His classmates are beginning to feel more comfortable. The atmosphere changes. Aang takes a quick glance back at his gang. Katara and Toph are watching him. He goes up to Onji, who has also been watching closely, and takes her hand, pulling her out onto the middle with him. She blushes.

"And this is how they do it in the ballrooms of Ba Sing Se." He begins demonstrating a simple move that Onji copies next to him.

A few more brave souls venture out. Aang grins. "Yeah! That's the sound of happy feet!"

"Alright!" More and more join in. Aang decides to mix it up. "Go freestyle!"

Slowly, but with increasing confidence, the others begin to mix up it, adding their own unique moves. Smiles and laughs break out across the room. Aang feels a burst of happiness inside of him. He also gets swept up in the wave of confidence and goes over to Katara, who's now sitting alone and looking a bit sad, and offers his hand.

She stares at it for a minute. "I don't know, Aang," she says. "These shoes aren't really right for dancing, and I'm not sure I know how to - "

"Take my hand," he encourages.

"Okay," she caves with a small smile. He drags her out to the dance floor, elated by her agreement.

He leans up in her ear and whispers, "We're going to do what we do when we bend, but together. Airbending and Waterbending aren't too different, so it will work."

She nods, showing her trust in him. He can't help but feel incredibly proud. Then he puts his hands up and she copies him, and they move in a slow circle. Then they spin like a whip and regain the position.

"Aang," Katara says after a moment. "Everyone's watching." She looks nervous.

"Don't worry about them," he says. "It's just you and me right now."

He moves slowly enough that she can follow his lead, but not so slow that it doesn't look uncoordinated. He's watched her enough times to know how her waterbending movements go, so he incorporates those into the dance. She begins to lead a bit herself, raising her leg in a slow kick that he ducks gracefully under. It's almost more of an elegant combat than a dance - but after months of fighting the Fire Nation, combat is what they're good at.

He can tell that she's becoming more comfortable, even with everyone watching them. A small smile stays on her face. At one point they lean in, their faces only a breath apart, and she doesn't flinch. Aang's stomach flips.

They end the dance with Katara spirling into him and he dipping her. They're both sweating as he holds her steady, but they're also both smiling. Aang can barely keep his racing heart in check. If not for everyone around him, he'd lean in for a kiss.

Instead he lets her up slowly, not even paying attention to all the applause around them. She goes to get a drink and he mingles around with his classmates, who have returned to dancing themselves.

After an hour, Aang notices a change in the mood. Some of the kids near the cave entrance stop dancing. Soon even the musicians halt. Aang sees the headmaster standing at the entrance to the cave, a small group of guards around him. He points to Aang.

"That's the boy who's responsible! The one with the headband!"

"Uh-oh," Aang mutters. He ducks back into the throng, disappearing behind his classmates. It's time to disappear.

His classmates cover for him, pulling out identical headbands and putting them on before surrounding the authorities. Aang bows in respect before following the others out the back, where Appa is waiting. Toph earthbends the back exit shut and they're gone.

Aang can only hope his new friends won't soon forget what they've experienced tonight.

"I think you really did help those kids," Toph says as she clutches the side of the saddle tightly. Despite her aversion to flying, she has a smile on her face. "You taught them to be free."

Aang scratches the back of his head, feeling a bit awkward. "I don't know," he says. "It was just a dance party, that's all."

"Well," pipes in Katara, "that was some dance party, Aang." She leans in and kisses his cheek. He hopes no one can see how red he's turning.

They try to get a little sleep. Aang finds that he can't sleep after all the action and excitement. Every time he glances over at Katara, who is now sleeping peacefully, he feels a burst of flutters in his stomach.

What if things really changed tonight? He's been hoping for so long that she might consider him, and he thinks that just maybe she does now. He reaches up his hand and touches where she kissed him. His skin is still tingling.

Whatever happens tomorrow or the day after, today was a good day. A really good one. Aang finally falls asleep, a pleased smile on his face.


	50. B4C2: Boiling Rock

**Disclaimer:** All rights belong to Nickelodeon, Bryan Konietzko, Michael Dante DiMartino, and all the men and women that created the A:TLA show, books, and comics. I take no credit, and I do not mean to break any copyright rules. This is simply a work of fiction made for enjoyment. No money is being made. The lyrics are from the song "Radioactive" by Imagine Dragons

**Rating**: General Audiences. Warning: some scenes contain dark themes and minor violence

**Author's Note:** I pinky promise there's a Zutara reunion next chapter. But they still have a long way to go...

* * *

**Chapter 2: Boiling Rock**

_I'm breaking in, shaping up, _

_then checking out on the prison bus_

_It's a revolution, I suppose_

"Boiling Rock," Sokka says, laying out a map. "The most secure prison in the Fire Nation. It's on an island in the middle of a boiling lake. Supposedly inescapable."

"How do you know Zuko is there?" Toph asks.

"I overheard Azula telling her guards to take him there when we split off to go to Ba Sing Se," Katara answers.

"How do you know he's not somewhere else and that she was just distracting you?" Aang asks suspiciously. "And why is it so important that we risk everything to save him, anyway?"

Katara shoots him a glare. He raises his hands in defense.

"It makes sense that he's there," Sokka says. "Otherwise he'd be at the palace prison, but we already broke in there. So anyways, it's in the middle of a volcano here." Sokka points on the map. "About a night's flight on Appa."

"But we can't take Appa in," Aang says. "It's a prison on an island. They don't have bison daycares."

"We'll fly Appa here," Sokka says, moving his finger from the marked red spot on the map. "It's a little town with a forest. He can hide out there. We'll have to either sneak in the prison on a supply boat or drop in from the air."

"Wait," Toph says, holding up her hand. "Who even is going?"

"I am," Katara says instantly.

"Then I am, too," Aang volunteers.

Sokka shakes his head. "No way, Katara. This is too dangerous. We can't risk _everything_ to save him. Aang and I will go. You and Toph need to stay here and continue your earthbending lessons. We'll be back before you know it."

Katara stares at him. He hates the look of betrayal in her eyes. "Sokka, I have to go. Zuko's there because of me."

"No, he's there because of himself. He made the decision to take your place in prison, and the last thing he would want is for you to end up right back in a cell. If something happens and we fail, at least you and Toph will still be free."

Katara doesn't look happy, but she backs down. She sees the logic in his argument. She may hate it, but she can't deny it.

Sokka turns back to the plans. "There will be a lot of steam from the lava and the water," he continues. "It won't be hard to sneak onto the island unseen. The problem is getting into the prison and then getting out with Zuko."

He continues laying his plan out. The others listen, occasionally putting in suggestions. Even as Sokka explains his plan, he realizes how weak it is. If even one thing goes wrong or if one factor is different then it's all for nothing. Everything will have to be precise.

"I think we should leave tonight," he finishes. "The longer we wait, the more we risk running into Azula and her friends. We got a head start on them from Ba Sing Se, but they've proven to always be a half step behind us - or ahead."

Katara nods. "I'll pack Appa up with supplies for the trip. You and Aang go over the plan again. If something happens and it becomes too risky…" She takes a deep breath. "Get out of there. If you have to, get out without Zuko. I can't lose anyone else."

Sokka knows how hard that is for her to say. He already knows that he's not coming back without the prince. If their roles were switched and Katara was going to get Suki, he knows she'd be thinking the same.

Besides, Zuko is a huge liability. Katara has already given herself up for him once; they can't risk putting her in that position again. Azula won't make the same mistake twice.

* * *

They leave at sunset. Toph punches Aang and Sokka and tells them to knock some Fire Nation heads. Katara hugs Aang, telling him to keep an eye on Sokka's back. Then she hugs Sokka, telling him to stay safe. She strokes Appa's side, telling him to watch out for her boys.

They don't exchange goodbyes. None of them wants to admit that it might be the last time they see each other. None of them wants to admit the danger of the mission or the risks of separating.

Above all, no one makes any comments about the purpose of the mission. Although they all have their doubts about whether Zuko is worth all this risk, they aren't doing this for him. They're doing it for Katara. And they're doing it as a strike back at the Fire Nation for Ba Sing Se.

* * *

It's early morning when the boys touch down on the shores of the volcanic island. They had snuck into the hold of a supply ship and had found crates of fresh uniforms, complete with helmets. They had each found one that fit and dressed quickly, walking straight into the prison by wheeling boxes of food and weapons.

"We just need to lay low and find Zuko as soon as possible," Sokka says once they've finished their work and are moving onto the next phase of their plan.

A bunch of guards run down the corridor, right past them. Sokka and Aang press themselves tightly against the wall, trying to hide, but one of the guards sees them. "Guards!" he calls out. "There's a scuffle in the yard. Come on!"

They exchange glances and follow. Sokka knows that part of laying low means blending in - even if that means pretending to be guards.

They maneuver their way to the front of a large circle of prisoners and guards. Two men are in the middle, circling each other.

"I didn't do anything," one says. "I'm going back to my cell."

"Stop right there, Chit Sang!" the other man, a guard, lashes a firewhip right in front of the man's feet.

Aang starts to take a step, but Sokka grabs his arm. "We can't blow our cover," he says. Aang sighs but steps back in line.

"I've had it with your unruly behavior," the guard continues.

"What did I do?" Chit Sang asks.

"He wants to know what he did." The guard grins. "Isn't that cute?" He walks up to the prisoner. "You didn't bow when I walked by, Chit Sang."

"What? That's not a prison rule."

"Do it." The guard tries to get in his face, but he's shorter and doesn't appear so intimidating.

"Make me," Chit Sang responds.

The guard walks past, as if to leave him alone. Then he suddenly turns and whips a wave of fire at the man. Chit Sang turns and catches the flames, sending them back.

The guard dissipates the flames and shakes his head. "Tsk tsk. Firebending is prohibited. You're going in the cooler." He looks over at Aang and Sokka and points at Sokka. "You! Help me take him in!"

"Meet back here in an hour," Sokka whispers before following the other guard. They take him to a building, down a couple flights of stairs, and then into a hallway that's much cooler than the rest of the place. The guard motions for Sokka to open a door and when he does, freezing air blows out.

"The warden will deal with you soon," the guard warns Chit Sang before pushing him into the room. Sokka closes the door behind him.

"Can you believe this guy?" the other guard says as soon as the door is shut.

"Prisoners! Am I right?" Sokka replies, unable to hide a slight squeaking in his voice. His heart hasn't stopped pounding since he's been called out. This isn't part of the plan. Not at all.

"Eh. Tell me about it."

* * *

Aang follows the other guards out of the yard and into the mess hall. He follows them in line to grab some food.

"Hey, new guy," one of them calls out. "I know it's the rule to wear your helmet at all times, but this is the lounge! Relax!"

"But what if there's an incident?" Aang asks. "If I'm not prepared...someone can...uh, strike me in the head."

The guards laugh. "Give it a week," another guard says. "He'll loosen up."

They trust him. Aang sees this as a good opportunity to get some information.

"Can the new guy ask you experts some questions about the prison?" he asks, sitting down and placing his tray on the table.

"No," a guard says instantly. "You can't date female guards."

"Trust me. You wouldn't want to, anyway," another one advises, earning him a cup in the face from the female guard.

"I was just wondering about the prisoners," Aang says, trying to keep the atmosphere light. "Is it true that the most dangerous prisoners are here?"

"You bet. But don't worry, they're locked up all nice and tight."

"But there are war prisoners here, right? Like traitors?"

The female guard sighs. "He wants to know what all the newbies want to know." She sets down her fork and stares at him. "You want us to confirm the rumors about our star prisoners."

Aang nods, hoping they're referring to the person he's thinking about.

"Yes, the prince is here," she says. "But you can't tell anyone outside of this island. Not even your family. There are already rumors beginning to spread, and it brings down the moral of the people."

"No one wants to hear that the heir to the throne is a traitor," the other guard agrees. "It isn't good for the war effort."

"He's not the heir anymore," she points out. "And in any case, the war effort is going great. You heard about Ba Sing Se, right?"

Aang nods. He doesn't like the look of excitement on their faces.

"I'm almost glad the prince betrayed the empire," the guards says. "Now the princess will take the throne. She's always been stronger."

"And after all these male leaders it will be nice to have a female Fire Lord."

Aang picks at his food to give himself something to do. He doesn't have any praises for Azula.

* * *

Sokka feels a nudge at his side. "It's the warden," the other guard warns. "Look alive!"

They both straighten up. A middle-aged man with long black hair and a permanent scowl walks down the hall, flanked by two guards. He walks straight past them and into the cooler.

"So, Chit Sang," he says. "I hear you used firebending to try and escape. You should know better."

"I wasn't trying to escape," the man says.

"He's lying!" the guard by Sokka exclaims. "I saw it with my own eyes."

"No one has ever, ever escaped from here," the warden continues. "I'd sooner jump in the boiling lake myself than let that record fall. Don't forget it." He narrows his eyes. "Now go back to your shivering."

The door slams shut and Sokka jumps a bit.

* * *

They meet again at the watchtower looking over the detention yard. Sokka is standing with his arms on the railing, scanning the few prisoners milling around for Zuko. He hears footsteps approaching.

"Hey, there...uh, fellow guard."

Sokka's head whips up. "Aang?"

Aang puts a finger to his lips. "I asked around some of the other guards. They confirmed that Zuko is here. But I don't know where yet."

"We can't just check every cell," Sokka says. "That would take too long, even if the guards didn't bust us first."

"We can't stay here for too long, either," Aang reminds him. "The longer we're here, the better chance one of us slips up and is exposed."

Sokka is about to respond when something catches his eye. He squints into the yard. "Is that…"

Aang follows his gaze. "That looks like Suki!"

Sokka breaks out into a smile. Warmth fills his chest. He was expecting to extract one prisoner, not two. This changes all his plans. But for once in his life, he doesn't care if he has to wing it. He's too excited to see Suki.

"We need to talk to her," he says. "She'll know more than we do."

"How do we get to her?"

Below, a guard blows a whistle. "Prisoners, back to your cells!"

Sokka flips the visor of his helmet back down. "We follow."

* * *

Suki is laying on her bunk, her arms crossed under her head, ready to spend another miserable night in her dark cell. It's actually not too horrible, considering the circumstances, but it's boring more than anything. She misses her freedom and her village and her warriors. She misses training and fighting and helping the Avatar - helping the world.

Trying to plan an escape with Zuko gives her something to think about, but it's not enough for her active brain. She always finds it hard to sleep at night, wondering what she could have done differently to not end up here. To not have lost her warriors and friends.

And she thinks about Sokka, of course. She wonders what he's doing. She wonders if he's locked away in a prison somewhere, also caught in one of Azula's clever traps. Or is he and the others continuing on their mission to end the war and defeat the Fire Nation?

She tries not to think about their fight. They were stressed from the drill fight and emotional about seeing each other again after a long time. They said things they didn't mean. And if it's a long time before they see each other again, she wants to remind herself about the good times they had together.

She's just reliving the memory of their first mission together when the door opens and shuts quickly and a guard steps in. Suki rolls over and sits up, partly suspicious and partly annoyed.

"What is it? Did I do something wrong?"

"You mean you don't recognize me?"

She turns her face away. "You people all look the same to me."

"Oh? Then maybe you'll recognize this." He leans in. She curls her lip in disgust and slams her palm into his solar plexus. Screw the rules about not fighting guards. He stumbles backwards and into the wall, sliding to the floor with a groan. His helmet is knocked loose and she takes a closer look at his face.

"Sokka!" she exclaims, her mood instantly brightening. "It's you!"

She feels both immense relief and happiness. The last time she saw him, she wanted to punch him in the face. Now she runs over and wraps her arms around him, burying her face in his shoulder. He hugs her back, stroking her hair.

When they stand up, he turns back into master-planner Sokka. "The other Kyoshi Warriors - are they here?"

"No. I don't know where they are. They locked me in here because I'm their leader."

"Well, you won't be here for long. I'm busting you out."

She takes his hand. "I'm so glad to see you, Sokka. But I've already got an escape plan."

His jaw drops. "What?"

"Well, half an escape plan. It's a work in progress. But we could really use your help."

"'We'?"

She smirks. "Zuko and I. You remember Zuko, right?"

Sokka rubs his face. "Wait. You and Zuko know each other? Like, _know_ know each other?"

"He knew I was helping Katara and I knew he risked his freedom to help her escape. When I arrived here, he and a friend of his contacted me. We've been working on an escape plan since. Problem is, we needed help from the outside. Now we have that help."

Sokka recovers and nods. She thinks he looks cute when he's perplexed. "I'm here with Aang. We're both disguised as guards. Do you know where Zuko is being kept? We'll go pay him a visit, let him know what we've told you."

"He's a special prisoner of the warden's," Suki explains. "Word got around about who he is and he got beat up a couple of times. His cell is in the warden's house. You'll have to think of a good reason to get in there, especially at this hour. It's better to just wait until tomorrow when he's out in the yard. I'll tell him everything. But maybe you should find Kodakah."

"Kodakah?"

"Yeah, he's a really influential prisoner here. He's working with Zuko and I."

"Alright. We'll see what we can do with him. I better not stay too long or it will look suspicious." Sokka leans forward and kisses her. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow."

He leaves, locking the cell behind him. For the first time since arriving here, Suki goes to sleep in a good mood.

* * *

Sokka slips into the cell Suki indicated. He's feeling a bit nervous, and not just because he doesn't know this man at all. The name Kodakah sounds just a bit too much like a Water Tribe name. It brings back memories that Sokka would rather forget than grieve again.

The man stands up calmly when Sokka enters the cell.

"Is there a problem, sir?" he asks. Although he's calm now, Sokka has no doubt that he could take on almost any guard if things went south. The man is built like a proper Water Tribe warrior.

Sokka lifts the helmet off his head. "My name is Sokka. I'm Suki's...ah, friend. I'm here to help break her and Zuko out. She told me I should talk to you."

Kodakah stares at him. "Listen, sir, I'm not looking to escape. And I don't talk to...what's her name? Soku? Siki?"

Sokka feels frustrated. He knows what the man is doing - he doesn't trust Sokka because he thinks he's a decoy, sent in by the guards to get information and incriminate that. Sokka has to find a way to make the man trust him.

"I'm not really a guard here," Sokka says. "I'm not even Fire Nation. I'm from the Southern Water Tribe. See? Blue eyes. Dark skin. My sister's the Avatar."

Kodakah just continues to stare. "Sir, I'm not sure what this is." His words are slow. Sokka knows he's starting to break through, but not enough.

"Just a minute," Sokka says, slipping out of the cell. He grabs Aang, who's standing watch, and pulls him inside.

"What is this - "

Sokka pulls off his helmet and shows Kodakah the blue arrow on his forehead. "Look! This is my friend Aang. He's a monk from the Air Temples."

"Monks would never align with the Fire Nation," Kodakah says slowly.

"Because we're not aligned with the Fire Nation!" Aang exclaims. "We're friends of Avatar Katara. And we're trying to break our friends out of here."

Kodakah exhales deeply. "I hope I'm not making a huge mistake," he mumbles under his breath. "Alright. Zuko and Suki and I have started making an escape plan. But we need some help getting off the volcano."

Sokka and Aang exchange glances. "Let's see what we can come up with."

* * *

At sunrise, just before all the prisoners are woken up and taken to the yard, Sokka slips back into Suki's cell. She's already awake, practicing her moves.

"Sokka!"

"We found Kodakah and made an escape plan."

"What is it?"

"We're escaping today. On the gondola."

Suki's eyebrows knit together. "What?"

"On the gondola. We're going to take a prisoner so they won't cut the line."

"We'll never make it onto the gondola. There's too many guards."

"We already thought of that. We need a distraction. Kodakah's going to start a prison riot."

She doesn't look convinced. "Okay. Let's say that, by some miracle, this all works and we make it on the gondola. The warden will still cut the lines anyway, even if we have a captive."

Sokka's lip curls up. "Not if the warden _is_ the captive."

There's a sound outside. Sokka's glances through the peep hole and sees a few guards milling around. "I have to go. I'll find you before we start the riot."

She hugs him quickly and then he leaves, his heart racing in anticipation of what's coming next.

* * *

Sokka waits until his cue and goes up to the control office.

"I just got orders," he tells the guard working there. "We're supposed to let the prisoners out into the yard."

"Are you sure? It's still too early."

Sokka turns. "Okay. I'll just tell the warden you said that. I'm sure he'll be glad to hear about you undermining his authority." Sokka turns quickly. "What's your name, again?"

"Wait! Don't tell the warden. I was just a bit confused."

"Hey, I'm confused,too. The warden is in a bad mood - irrational. If you ask me, it's best not to question. Just do as he says."

"Right. You're right." The guard starts pulling the levers. "We're letting them all out!"

The prisoners start spilling out of their newly opened cells and heading towards the yard. A few of them throw up confused looks but just walk outside.

Sokka runs out and meets Kodakah, Suki, and Aang. "Where's Zuko?"

"I don't know," Suki says, "I looked around but didn't find him."

"Me too," Kodakah says.

"Well, he'll find us soon enough. We need to start that riot."

"I'll go look for him," Aang volunteers, taking off.

"Okay. But how do we start a riot?" Suki asks.

Kodakah grins. "I'll show you." He walks up to a big, scarred, tattooed man and shoves him hard. The man stumbles and then turns around with wide eyes.

"Hey! What'd you do that for? That hurt my feelings."

Kodakah frowns. "You aren't mad?"

"Normally I would be, but I've been ordered to control my anger."

Kodakah sighs. "Look, man, we need to start a riot."

"Well, in that case." The man picks up a smaller man near him, lifts him above his head, and shouts, "Riot!"

All the prisoners start yelling and bending and punching each other. Sokka, Suki, and Kodakah watch, slightly impressed.

Zuko and Aang run up a minute later. Sokka doesn't take the time to talk to the former; they'll have plenty of time to do proper introductions once they're off the island.

"Good. We're all here. Now all we need to do is grab the warden and get on the gondola."

"And how do we do that?" Zuko asks.

Sokka opens his mouth, then closes it. "I'm not sure," he admits after a moment.

"I thought you planned this through," Aang says.

"I'm doing the best I can under the circumstances!"

"This is kinda important!" Zuko cries.

"Hey, guys," Kodakah says. "I think your friend is taking care of it."

They turn and watch as Suki runs through the crowd, scampers up the first level of the guard tower, knocks out the guards, flips up to the next level, and proceeds to fight and climb her way up, looking just as graceful and flexible as Ty Lee.

They follow, climbing up the side using the emergency ladder and reaching the top just as she ties and gags the warden. She shoves him against the wall, never quite letting go.

"We've got the warden. Now let's get out of here!"

They climb to the very top of the guard tower and begin running towards the bridge that lies between them and the gondola station. As they near the pagoda, a set of guards shoot flames at them. Zuko shoves past the others and lands with a sweep of his arms, dissipating the flames.

"Back off," he warns. "We've got the warden."

The guards stand helplessly to the side as the others run through and into the caged box. Normally prisoners are locked in here and moved from one side of the prison to the other, or in from outside, but today they're using it to escape.

Zuko, the last of them, stays behind to pull the level. The gondola begins to move away. He begins to kick the control panel, breaking the lever and gears into place. As the guards converge on him, he sprints to the edge of the platform.

He leaps through the air, flames flying all around him from the guards. Sokka leans down and grabs his arm. He hangs there for a moment before they pull him into the gondola.

"What were you doing?" Sokka exclaims. "You almost got captured!"

"I'm making it so they can't stop us."

Sokka has to admit that he's impressed. "Way to think ahead."

"I could have done it," Aang mumbles quietly. "And I can fly."

"Who's that?" Kodakah says, pointing out the side.

Zuko looks out the side, back at the platform where they came from. "That's a problem," he says. "My sister and her friends."

"Azula's here?" Aang exclaims. "How did she get here so fast?"

"She must have left Ba Sing Se as soon as it was secure," Sokka replies. "It would have been faster for her because she didn't have to hide, like us."

"It doesn't matter how she got here," Suki says. "She's too clever. We've never outsmarted her."

Zuko clenches his fists. "Well it's about time."

Azula grabs a pair of handcuffs from a nearby guard. Ty Lee jumps onto the gondola cables and starts running towards them. Azula blasts her blue fire from behind her, propelling herself upwards. She latches the handcuff around the cable and then blasts more fire behind her, flying along the cable line.

"This is a rematch I've been waiting for," Suki says with narrowed eyes.

Zuko glances over at her. "Me too."

Everyone except Kodakah and the warden climbs onto the top of the gondola. Aang swings his staff, Suki clenches her fists, Zuko falls into a firebending position, and Sokka pulls out his boomerang.

Ty Lee jumps on one end while Azula lands on the other. The four of them are in between the two girls. Azula has narrowed eyes. Ty Lee smiles playfully.

Azula bends a wave of blue fire. Aang springs up and then lands in front of Zuko, dissipating it with a blast of wind. Then he sends one in return. Azula blocks it with a flame shield.

Suki, Sokka and Ty Lee trade punches. Ty Lee swings under and through the gondola, popping out on the other side. She delivers a punch that hits Sokka in the back and sends him stumbling. He regains his feet as Suki holds the other girl off.

Aang and Zuko circle around Azula, dissolving her fire and sending punches. Suki, Sokka and Ty Lee continue dodging and punching and kicking.

Underneath the warden must have wriggled his way through his bonds because suddenly he's leaning out of the side of the gondola yelling, "Cut the line!"

In the distance a guard shoves his sword into the gears in an attempt to stop the cables from bringing them further. The gondola shudders to a stop and everyone stops fighting each other to fight for their balance.

Another guard shoves his sword in and suddenly the gondola isn't moving at all. Sokka begins sliding off the side. Zuko leans over and grabs his arm, this time being the one to save him.

Ty Lee scampers up to the cables. "They're about to cut the line!" she cries. They all look over to see the guards sawing at the thick cable.

Another gondola comes in the opposite way, heading towards the station. Azula grins. "Then it's time to leave. Goodbye, Zuko."

She blasts herself up with her fire and lands on the other gondola. Ty Lee springs off the cables and lands gracefully next to her. The princess smiles triumphantly as they head down, perfectly safe. Ty Lee looks a bit sad but her face is firm.

Zuko swings back into the gondola. "They're cutting the line!" he tells Kodakah. "This thing's about to go!"

"Then I hope it floats," Kodakah responds.

They're hovering right over the boiling lake now. The steam from the water heats up the air around them.

Suddenly the men cutting the line are thrown into the wall. Zuko can't see exactly how, but he knows who. He leans out the window and watches as she throws little objects that shine in the sun - her ninja stars - and pin the guards to the walls, railings, and ground. She takes out the twenty guards on deck easily.

Then she kicks out the wedged swords and the gondola begins moving again.

"Who's that?" Sokka exclaims. He and the others have also shimmied in.

"It's Mai," Zuko says, still shocked but also awed.

Their gondola reaches the other side. Suki busts out and the others follow her, leaving the warden tied up again and lying in the gondola. Zuko pauses on the cliff edge for a moment, watching.

"Zuko, what are you doing?" Sokka exclaims.

"My sister was on that island," he says.

"Yeah, and she's probably right behind us, so let's not stop!"

"What I mean is, she must have come here somehow."

Sokka understands. "She has a way off."

"Exactly."

Aang takes off in the air, gliding around. He returns a second later. "I found it! A war balloon at the bottom of the cliffs!"

"How are we going to get down?" Kodakah asks.

"I'll fly everyone down. I can take two at a time. Suki and Sokka, let's go first."

Zuko hangs back, squinting. In the distance he can just barely see figures on the opposite platform. He watches two of the figures face off for a moment while a third stands by. Then the two suddenly move, metal glinting from the hands of one of the figures - Mai - and the other points her arms out, ready to summon lightning - Azula. He holds his breath as she moves - and then the third figure is moving, running into the latter.

She falls onto the ground. Then a bunch of figures - guards - rush forward and surround the two standing. And then suddenly Zuko is snatched up and carried away before he can process everything that has happened.


	51. B4C3: Making Amends

**Disclaimer:** All rights belong to Nickelodeon, Bryan Konietzko, Michael Dante DiMartino, and all the men and women that created the A:TLA show, books, and comics. I take no credit, and I do not mean to break any copyright rules. This is simply a work of fiction made for enjoyment. No money is being made. The lyrics are from the song "The Scientist" by Coldplay

**Rating**: General Audiences. Warning: some scenes contain dark themes and minor violence

**Author's Note: **I just wanted to take a moment to shout-out you awesome readers. I don't write for people to read, I write the stories I want told, but the fact that so many of you have followed along and taken the time to comment makes me so happy. You guys are awesome. Thank you. This chapter's for you

* * *

**Chapter 3: Making Amends**

_Nobody said it was easy_

_No one ever said it would be so hard_

_Oh take me back to the start_

"They're coming!" Toph runs back from the edge of the camp. "They'll be here in a few minutes."

Katara wraps her arms tighter around her legs. She has a mix of emotions running through her mind right now and she's not sure if she's excited or dreading the moment. A few days ago she'd been ready to go bust out Zuko herself; now she's not sure if she even wants to see him.

"What, are you scared?" Toph teases. After a moment of awkward silence, she says, in a more serious voice, "Oh. You are."

"I'm not sure what I'm feeling," Katara admits.

"But you were so happy about seeing him again earlier. What changed?"

"It's complicated." She presses her cheek into her knee and stares at the ground. One thing she likes about talking to Toph is that she doesn't have to look her in the eyes. It takes a lot of pressure off of talking. Of course, she can't lie about anything, either, which adds a little different pressure.

"I know what happened," Toph admits, "but I thought you forgave him."

"I did." Katara breathes deeply. This is hard to confess, but she trusts Toph. "Sometimes you can forgive people and still be upset about what they did. Forgiveness is a process. Saying the words and meaning them is the biggest step. After that you have to work on moving past what makes you angry. It's been hard to do that since he's not been around to prove that he's changed, you know?"

Toph listens quietly. Katara forges on. "What he did really hurt me. I suffered in that Fire Nation prison. And I know he's probably suffered even worse than me for betraying his own people, but that doesn't make me feel better. I want the cycle of suffering to end. As the Avatar, I'm supposed to be the one to end it. I just don't know how."

She falls silent. After a minute, Toph speaks up.

"I think I understand how you feel," she says. "I've forgiven my parents for how they treated me. I know they were doing what they thought was best. But I'm still angry that they couldn't see the real me. I mean, they're my parents, you know?"

Katara nods. Then she remembers Toph can't see. "Yeah. I still can't believe they have no idea how strong you are."

"One day I'm going to go back and talk to them. I'm not going to stop until I prove who I really am. I want to make things right with them. But I'm scared."

Katara reaches over and lays a hand on her knee. "I think it's really brave of you to do that. If you want, I'll come with you when you decide to tell them. Having the Avatar to vouch for you wouldn't hurt your argument."

Toph laughs. "No, it wouldn't. And if you need me now, I'm here for you."

Katara can't help the smile spreading across her face. "I'm so glad you joined our group, Toph. What would I do without you?"

"Oh, you'd be captured again or dead. For sure. I'm holding everything together." Toph suddenly lays her palm flat on the ground. "Speaking of everyone, they're approaching."

Katara looks out into the darkening skies. She can see Appa walking in the distance. Her heart starts racing again.

Is she ready to confront her feelings? Is she ready to see Zuko again?

She has to be.

* * *

Zuko is the last one to disembark the flying bison when they land. He hasn't looked for her yet, but he knows she's there. And he's terrified.

Sokka had chatted a lot in the beginning of the trip, mostly just rambling, but eventually the tension had reached even him. After that he had sat next to Suki with his arm around her shoulders. Aang had sat on Appa's neck and steered the entire journey in silence. Zuko hadn't said a single word. He just kept thinking about what he'd say when he saw Katara again.

Hours and hours of flying and he still has no idea.

His boots hit the ground and he finally looks up. Katara is standing a few feet away, staring at him. The first thing Zuko notices is how beautiful she looks. The last time he'd seen her was months ago. She'd been covered in dirt and grime from her time in prison, her hair stringy and in tangles. She'd had bags under her eyes and had looked exhausted from fighting the guards and Azula.

Now she's clean and well rested. Her Fire Nation clothes fit her well and her hair is fixed in a half-up, half-down style. Her blue eyes shine brightly, reflecting light from the sunset. She's even more beautiful than he remembered.

The second thing Zuko notices is the expression on her face. She looks just as nervous as him. His heart begins to race. What if she's still mad at him? She said she forgave him, but what if those were just empty words?

She starts walking his way slowly. He forces himself to stand still, not sure of what she's going to do. He wouldn't blame her if she wanted to hit him or yell at him or push him. He wouldn't object. He knows he deserves it for what he did to her. He'd let her do whatever she wanted and he wouldn't fight back. He'd do anything for her.

When she's only a foot away he can see her eyes sparkling with tears. He hates that he's the reason. All he does is hurt people. Especially the people he cares about.

She doesn't hit him. She doesn't yell at him. She doesn't push him. She wraps her arms around his waist and leans her head against his chest and doesn't say anything. Katara just holds him silently, tightly.

He's so shocked that he doesn't react at first. Then he slowly, hesitantly, wraps his arms around her. And they stand there for a long time, neither of them moving or speaking. Just silently holding on to each other.

Zuko remembers the night on Whale Tail Island when they'd laid on the ship and watched the fireworks together. This moment has the same feeling. Sometimes just being together is enough. They'd both been through a lot in their short lives, and sometimes talking is too hard. Too much. Just being together is enough.

Katara finally pulls away. She wipes at her eyes with the back of her hand.

"I'm sorry," he says. The words feel so empty. He wants to show her how sorry he is, but he doesn't think that's possible. There's nothing he can do to show her how much he regrets his decision.

She shakes her head. "I already told you, Zuko. I forgive you." She looks up at him with shining eyes. "I'm just glad that you're alive and that you're here."

"Thank you for sending someone to rescue me."

She smiles a little. "I would have come myself, but Sokka told me it was too dangerous."

"He was right. I'm not worth you getting caught."

She shakes her head but doesn't argue with him. Instead she motions for him to follow her. She leads him to a small fire, which Aang, Sokka, Suki, and another young girl are sitting around.

"This is the gang," Katara says. "You've already met Aang, Sokka and Suki. This is Toph. She's my earthbending instructor and also the best Earthbender alive."

The girl waves but doesn't pick up her head. Zuko finds it a bit strange but doesn't think about it too much. He's still feeling awkward around Katara and around the whole gang. He knows that Katara has told them the entire story. He's ashamed of what he did in the past and he knows they probably think less of him because of it. The only person here he doesn't feel awkward around is Suki.

Katara sits down and motions for him to sit next to her. "Are you feeling up to telling us your story?" she asks. "If you're too tired we can wait until tomorrow."

Zuko shakes his head. "It's not too exciting," he warns.

"But our prison break was," Sokka says, pointing a stick with some sort of food on it Zuko's way. "And I want to tell that story."

Katara waves him off. "You can tell us after Zuko is done." She turns back to him. "So what happened after we escaped from the Fire Nation?"

"I was taken to Boiling Rock. I tried to keep a low profile, but it was only a matter of time until someone recognized me." He leaves out the details of being beaten and Mai and Azula's visits. "Then I became allies with a man who was willing to look past who I was. He helped me a lot. Eventually Azula found a use for me, and you know the rest. After she got Katara, she sent me back. My sister had her eyes set on another goal - Ba Sing Se, I'm assuming." The others nod. "She had no further use for me at the moment. She thought I was safe in Boiling Rock."

"So how did you guys get out?"

Sokka takes over, telling this story. Zuko sits back, cringing a bit when he tells about Mai and Ty Lee's betrayal. He notices Katara glance over at him during that part, but she turns quickly back to her brother.

"...and then we dropped Kodakah off at the first village that wasn't controlled by the Fire Nation. He said he wanted to be with his people to prepare them for the final fight. Then we flew the rest of the way here on Appa." Sokka sits back, satisfied with his storytelling.

"So what is Azula going to do now?" Toph asks. "I bet she wasn't expecting her friends to turn on her."

"Yeah, why did they?" Aang jumps in, his eyes boring into Zuko's. Zuko has no idea why the kid is so in his face about everything. In any case, Zuko's not ready to answer that question.

"She's probably headed back to the palace," he says. "She'll be my father's right hand until the end of the war - either way it ends."

"So we won't see her again?" Sokka asks hopefully.

"I wouldn't count on us getting that lucky," he warns. "But she won't be actively hunting us. The Fire Nation will still be, though."

"Nothing we can't handle," Toph says confidently. She leans back and stares in the direction of the fire for a while. Sokka and Suki go off somewhere quiet to talk. Zuko looks over at Katara, wanting to do the same. When she catches his glance, they stand up.

"Where are you going?" Aang asks, looking up at Katara.

"Zuko and I are going to talk."

The kid looks like he wants to protest, but he just rests his chin on his hand and stares into the fire. Zuko ignores him and he and Katara walk out of earshot and far enough away that only the glowing fire is still visible.

"You didn't answer Aang's question," Katara says quietly once they've sat down on the grass.

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about." He takes a deep breath. If Katara didn't hate him before, she might after this conversation. "I told you before that Mai and I grew up together, that we were close."

She nods, watching him carefully.

"I wasn't being entirely truthful. Mai and I were together." He doesn't look at her. If she reacts, he might not have the courage to continue. "When I returned to the Fire Nation after betraying you, everyone expected that we would be together again, Mai more than the others. I went along with it. I thought it might make me happier, might make me forget you. But I never did."

She doesn't say anything. He presses on.

"It wasn't all made up between us. I've always liked Mai. But after meeting you, I couldn't stop comparing her to you. I couldn't stop searching for you in her. I was just using her to try and fill the holes from your absence. I feel horrible about it, especially now that I know she loves me."

"How do you know she loves you?"

"Because she betrayed Azula for me. You heard the story. Azula and the guards were going to kill us. Mai couldn't bear to watch me die. If I wasn't there, she wouldn't have betrayed my sister."

Katara is quiet for a long time, deep in thought. Zuko lets her think. He'll give her as much time as she needs. And however she decides to respond, he'll accept it. He understands if she doesn't want to talk to him anymore after all that he's done to her.

"You care about her," Katara finally says, looking over at him.

He nods. "I do. But that's it - I don't love her."

_Not like I love you. _The unspoken words are left to float away in the night breeze. Katara leans back on her hands and exhales deeply.

"Thank you for telling me the truth," she says.

"I wish I could have told it to you earlier."

They sit in silence for a long time. It's not an awkward silence, but it's also not completely comfortable.

"Sometimes I wish we were still on the ship," Katara says, not looking at him. "Those last few days, before I knew I was the Avatar - those were perfect."

"I was ready to give up my quest for you," he admits. "Even after I knew you were the Avatar, I was going to let you go."

Now she looks over at him, her eyes shining in the dark. "What made you change your mind?"

"Azula's letter."

"Your sister certainly has a talent for bringing out the worst in everyone and everything she encounters."

"Yeah, she does," he agrees sadly. He wonders where it all went wrong with her. His mother and Iroh didn't treat her any worse than him. They gave her equal attention. So at what point did Azula decide to turn her back on them and instead follow their father?

"I worry about her more than Ozai," Katara says. "Ozai is a distant threat. Azula seems to always be one step behind me, right in my shadow."

"She's going to be worse than ever now. She's going to be completely unhinged. She's been betrayed by everyone except for our father, and it's only a matter of time before he does something that shows how little he cares about her outside of her usefulness."

"You don't think she'll turn to our side, then?" Katara asks hopefully.

Zuko shakes his head. "Not a chance. I had Iroh at my side for years and it still wasn't enough. She's been at my father's side this whole time."

He feels bad for his sister. So strong, and yet so weak. A master manipulator who has been manipulated almost her entire life. A princess who has never had any real power.

Katara stands, breaking him out of his thoughts. "It's getting late," she says. "I'm going to go to bed."

He nods and gets up, walking with her back to their camp. Aang is the only one still sitting at the fire. He looks back and forth between the two of them as they return.

"We don't have a tent for you yet," Katara says. She stomps the ground and earthbends a rough shelter. "You can stay in there for tonight. You can take a roll of bedding from Appa's saddlebag. We'll go supply shopping tomorrow."

"Thank you."

She begins to walk away. Before he crawls into the shelter, she pauses and half turns back. "Good night, Zuko."

"Good night, Katara."

* * *

Sokka and Suki walk a ways from the others, staying close but getting out of earshot and sight. Sokka feels awkward. Their hands, swinging at their hands, sometimes brush but neither of them makes the move to latch on to the other.

They'd sat close the entire ride back, but Sokka believes that they were still riding the adrenaline rush of escaping and the fear of being caught. Now that they're back in safety, all the mixed feelings from Ba Sing Se have returned.

"I'm really sorry," he finally says, breaking the silence. "I shouldn't have gotten mad at you. I wasn't even mad at you so much as I was upset at our entire situation."

"It's okay," Suki says. "I couldn't stay mad at you. I was upset at myself. It was a hard decision for me to leave you, and now I don't even have a choice." She looks down sadly. Losing her warriors is like losing her family.

"I felt awful after our fight. I wanted to make things right. But then we came back and you were gone…" Sokka swallows. "I can't lose you again."

She finally looks at him. "I'm not leaving," she promises. "I'm with you until the end - whichever way it goes."

"We'll get your warriors back," Sokka promises. "As soon as we can."

"They'll be okay," Suki says. "They're strong. The Fire Nation can't break them."

She sounds like she's trying to convince herself, not him. Sokka has confidence in the Kyoshi Warriors, but he also knows how awful the Fire Nation prisons can be. Boiling Rock was secure but besides the heat, the conditions weren't bad. But the palace prison where Katara was? That was awful. And all the work prisons like the one in the Earth Kingdom they stumbled on a long time ago? Those prisoners were overworked and hopeless.

He doesn't say that, though. He can tell she's still a bit shaken by how easily she and the warriors had been tricked and kidnapped. She's still mad at herself for being fooled and feels guilty for letting down her girls.

"There was nothing you could have done," he tells her. "Azula tricked us all."

"She won't again." Suki's voice is hard. "She's alone now, vulnerable. If she dares to come into my sight again, she'll regret it."

"I don't think she'll be so bold," Sokka says. "Azula is many things, but stupid is not one of them. Unfortunately for us."

"So what are we doing?" Suki asks. "What's the next step for Katara?"

Sokka thinks back to the audience with the Earth King at Ba Sing Se. "I need to talk to Zuko first," he says slowly, "but I think I may know of a huge weakness for the Fire Nation."

"What kind of weakness?"

"A period of time where they can't firebend."

Suki's eyes widen. "They would be defenseless compared to other Benders," she realizes. "We could basically blow in. And the Fire Lord and Azula would still be a threat, but nothing Katara and the others couldn't handle."

Sokka nods. "Exactly my thinking."

"How exactly did you find out about this?"

"I read it in a scroll in Ba Sing Se. It was a fable, but in every tale is a grain of truth. And the science behind it makes sense. Apparently there's a solar eclipse every thousand years. As long as the moon covers the sun, the Firebenders can't bend. We'd have only a small window of time to work with."

"When is this eclipse?"

"Six weeks from now."

Suki paces a bit, deep in thought. "And how is Katara's progress with the elements?"

"She's mastered water, her earthbending is looking good, and we grabbed Zuko so she can start learning firebending."

"She'll only be able to use two of those if we attack during the eclipse. Will that be enough?"

"It has to be."

Sokka doesn't like the idea of pushing Katara anymore than anyone else, but he also realizes that this may be their only opportunity to defeat the Fire Nation for years. All the strong Earth Kingdom fortresses have fallen. It will take years for Katara to master all four of the elements - most Avatars need decades. And the Fire Nation's power will only grow stronger.

"I hope you're right," Suki says.

"Me too."


	52. B4C4: The Fight

**Disclaimer:** All rights belong to Nickelodeon, Bryan Konietzko, Michael Dante DiMartino, and all the men and women that created the A:TLA show, books, and comics. I take no credit, and I do not mean to break any copyright rules. This is simply a work of fiction made for enjoyment. No money is being made. The lyrics are from the song "That's Us" by Anson Seabra

**Rating**: General Audiences. Warning: some scenes contain dark themes and minor violence

**Author's Note: **Zuko and Katara still have a long road ahead of them...also I'm a huge friend of Suki and Zuko as best friends

* * *

**Chapter 4: The Fight**

_I can take the fall, the pain, the pleasure_

_And you can take it all, for worse, or better_

_But oh, what if we're wrong?_

_What if we're not all that we thought?_

_Then we won't make it along_

_But hey, I guess that's us_

"Come on! Is that all you've got?"

Katara grits her teeth and digs her heels into the ground, pushing back harder against the wall of rock in front of her. It stops pushing her back but she can't move it backwards. Instead she twists her hands, changing the property of the rock to sand. Then she slips through and summons up rock from the ground to throw Toph into the air.

Toph laughs as she agilely jumps and creates a series of rock pillars for her to run along. "Not bad, not bad," she says before sending a rock slide Katara's way. Katara creates a platform to catch the rocks and then shoves it up, catapulting the rocks into the sky towards Toph. The girl deflects them all with rocks of her own. The dust rains down below. A few grains get in Katara's eyes and when she goes to wipe them away, Toph takes advantage of her blindness to slam a rock formation right into her side.

Katara goes flying into the canyon wall and crumples to the ground. She pulls herself up slowly. Toph lowers her platform back down to the ground and walks over.

"You're definitely getting better," she praises. "I really liked what you did with changing the rock properties. I would have just smashed through the rock or shot myself in the air on a platform, but that worked well, too."

"Maybe the earth isn't so stubborn after all," Katara says, wiping sweat off her forehead.

Toph smiles slightly. "Maybe not." She begins to walk away. "Fifteen more sets of rock kick combos and then you're done for the day."

Katara groans but does as ordered. It's a hot day and even though Katara has pulled up her hair into a bun, she's still sweating like crazy as she kicks and punches the rocks into the canyon wall. She's covered in dust and dirt and sticky and probably smelly. But she feels a bit of the satisfaction that comes from a hard workout and training session.

After she's done she heads to the small oasis nearby where she pulls her hair down, wades waist deep into the water, and then swirls it around herself. Waterbending doesn't tire her out like earthbending does. Waterbending is the opposite, relaxing her sore muscles and loosening the dirt and sweat from her skin and hair and lowering her body temperature. When she releases the water again, she's soaking wet but clean. She wades back out, squeezing the water out of her hair.

The others are sitting around the fire pit eating lunch. She takes a seat on an overturned log and Zuko leans down, offering a tray full of tea.

She takes one and smiles at him. "Finally learning to appreciate your uncle's traditions?"

"His advice, too." Zuko moves on, offering tea to everyone. Katara blows on hers and watches Zuko.

She's still trying to process everything that has happened between them, and especially what they talked about last night. She's been so eager to have him back, to be able to keep him in her sights and in safety, that she never thought about what it would be like to be around him again. She's surprised to find that it isn't as hard as she expected. That doesn't mean it's easy, though, either.

Right now he's calm and smiling, making conversation with the others and trying to get to know everyone. Other than their conversation last night, he hasn't tried to single her out. She appreciates the space, but she notes the tension. They aren't fighting but there's still something in the air between them. Unspoken words, pent-up feelings. Zuko's still feeling guilty and Katara's still holding on to a bit of her distrust.

And neither of them knows where they stand in relation to each other. Even if they do finally let go of all the negativity, where does that leave them? Katara knows Zuko won't make the first move. He feels like he doesn't deserve to be with her again. But Katara doesn't want to make the first move, either. She's always been the one who has made the first move. It was hard even when she did know how she felt about him, but now she's not sure if she can ever get to that point again.

That's the hard part now. Forgiveness and letting go is hard, but she's almost there. Deciding whether it's worth trying again - deciding whether _he's_ worth fighting for and trusting again? That's on a whole other level. And she doesn't have time to think through it and debate it. She's the Avatar. She has to focus on her task at hand.

After lunch, everyone is lounging around a bit. Katara knows she should probably do some more earthbending practice, but she doesn't feel like getting dirty again. Her hair is still damp and her clothes have just dried. Instead she watches the others chatting. Suki and Zuko are telling Sokka and Toph a story from the prison. Aang is sitting out, stroking Momo's fur aimlessly.

Zuko says, "Suki was a complete badass. You should have seen her against those prison guards. She looked almost as good as Ty Lee."

Suki gives him the side-eye look. "Almost as good? Please. I'd like to see you flip your way up three stories."

"Is that a challenge?"

"You bet it is."

Everyone sits up as Zuko and Suki move to a clear, flat area and face off.

"No bending, no weapons, no tricks. Just some good old fashioned hand to hand combat," Suki says.

"What are the stakes?"

"Bragging rights, of course."

"This outta be good," Toph says, laying her palm flat on the ground so she can "see" better.

They circle each other for a minute before Zuko springs. Suki deflects him and tries to redirect his motion to the side but he's ready for that, turning so that the momentum crashes him straight into her. She stumbles back a couple steps before regaining her footing, shooting him a smirk.

"Alright, it's not only hot coals up there," she taunts.

They go at it again, this time Suki lunging first. They trade blows, never hitting hard enough to hurt each other but also not taking it easy. They're two warriors, trained since a young age to fight. Zuko was taught to defeat an enemy. Suki was taught to defend her homeland. It's obvious in the way they fight - Zuko is more aggressive and offensive while Suki is more defensive and reserved. He uses his own strength to attack while she uses his against him. It's an interesting dynamic, one that tells a deeper story than just two allies sparring together to break up the boredom.

Suki finally gets the upper hand, flipping Zuko onto his back hard enough to knock all the breath out of him. He groans and lays there for a minute before Suki stands over him, offering a hand. He takes it and she pulls him back up to his feet.

"It was a good fight," she says. "You're not bad."

Zuko bows in respect. "You fight like a girl," he says. "And as Azula's brother, I mean that in the best way possible."

Katara finds herself standing up. "I want to fight next," she says, catching Zuko's eye.

"Have you even been keeping up since the ship?" he asks.

"No. But I've learned a few new tricks that should make up for it." She raises an eyebrow at him, silently daring him to argue. He just shrugs and takes a stance opposite of her.

This time she has to make the first move. It's annoying since she knows Zuko has always been more aggressive. Even with Suki he was! As they continue fighting, she notices that he's going easy on her. She remembers clearly how much skirmishing with him hurt before - not terribly, but certainly more than this. He's holding back because he's still nervous around her.

Well, screw that. If he's going to give an inch, then she's going to take a mile. She didn't fight against sexism in the Water Tribes to be handled like a piece of glass by a warrior who knows how competent she is.

She kicks and he blocks it with his hands but he doesn't grab her foot and pull her off balance like he should. Instead he just lets her foot fall. She uses the second that his hands are dropped to swing at his face. Her fist hits the edge of his jaw and he stumbles back. She advances on him, laying a series of quick hits that he barely blocks and then suddenly twisting around, slamming her foot into his side. He catches her next punch and directs her off to the side but instead of attacking like he should, he just steps back and lets her recover.

Her frustration mounts. Why won't he fight her? She's not some fragile little girl who can't fight. She's the Avatar. She's a warrior who has defeated many men and trained with warriors her whole life. It's an insult when people take it easy on her.

She won't take it easy on him. She's advancing again, this time more aggressive than before. She knows it's cruel, but she finds it a bit cathartic to hit and swing at him. She can almost feel her anger escaping with each punch and kick - bonus if it lands.

Kick to the ribs. _That's for tying me up behind my back when I trusted you instead of fighting me with honor._ Punch to the face. _That's for giving me lazy and crappy excuses instead of owning up to the truth._ Knee to the gut. _That's for getting with your old girlfriend while I was rotting away in prison._ Slap to the face. _That's for putting your manipulative sister above someone who actually cares about you._ Stomp on the knees. _That's for betraying your uncle, who cared about you more than your abusive father ever did. _And as he's falling, a knee to the face. _That's for making me care and worry about you even though you stabbed me in the back._

Once he's on the ground, she realizes that he wasn't even fighting back anymore. He was just letting her take out her anger on him. She was so blinded by her rage that she didn't even notice. She falls to her knees in front of him, breathing hard. Now that her vision and mind are clearing, she feels empty inside. Like all those negative emotions that have been building a home inside of her heart have finally left. It's a relief but also numbing at the same time.

She notices that the others have risen to their feet. Suki has her mouth covered with a hand and Sokka is staring at her open-mouthed, and Toph's eyes are wide. Aang has come over and he puts a hand on her shoulder.

"Are you all right, Katara?" he asks. She twists up to look at him and sees that his wide gray eyes are sparkling. Even Aang, who has always followed her loyally and unwavering, is scared of her dark side.

She takes a deep breath. "Yeah. I'm okay." She looks over at Zuko, who is slowly raising his upper body on his elbows. She feels her stomach drop. What has she done?

"Give us some space," she says quietly. When Aang doesn't move, she raises her voice. "Give us some space!"

He steps back slowly and backs away. Katara shoots a desperate look at Sokka who finally nods and leads the others out of sight. Even he doesn't know her dark side, but he understands her well enough to know when she needs time and space.

Zuko has crawled into a sitting position. Katara stares at him for a minute, not fully believing the damage she's caused. One of his eyes is swollen shut, his nose is bleeding, his cheek has a cut that's dripping blood, and his jaw is swelling and splattered with a red rash of forming-bruises. She can't imagine the rest of him looks any better.

She can't help it; now that all the negative emotions are gone, she has no space for anger or irritation or pettiness. She just feels guilty because he didn't even fight back. Tears spring to her eyes and can't hold back a sob.

"I'm so sorry," she says. She knows those words aren't enough to convey how deeply sorry she is, but she can't say anything more through the lump in her throat. If she opens her mouth, she won't be able to stop the sobs. She wipes at her cheeks with her sleeve.

"It's okay," Zuko says quietly, his lips barely moving. "I deserved it."

Somehow that just breaks through whatever walls Katara had. She can't stop the sobs that come out. They rack her body so badly that she feels like her frame will burst apart. She hasn't cried this hard since she watched her parents die - and even then she didn't cry so hard because she was in shock and had to flee for her life.

She feels so guilty. Zuko has been abused his entire life and here he is now, justifying more abuse. And Katara knows what he's been through and she still laid her own abuse on him. The scar around his eye might as well have come from her. She's no better than Ozai.

The truth is that yeah, maybe he deserved it. But it's not about deserve. It's about being a decent human being. Good people don't attack and hit and physically harm others because the person disrespected them or broke their heart or betrayed them. Good people deal with the pain in a healthy way that doesn't continue the cycle of abuse.

She hit and punched and kicked him when he wasn't even fighting back. Ozai burned him when he refused to fight. What's the difference between them?

And to make matters worse, Zuko crawls over and pulls her over to him, letting her cry on his shoulder. Not only accepting abuse, but accepting his abuser. _I deserved it._ This is exactly the reason why they got put in this position in the first place. Zuko accepted his father's abuse by saying he deserved it for disrespecting him, for losing his honor. And Zuko is accepting her abuse.

She manages to pull herself together and sits up. Zuko is watching her with his puffed and split lip - another injury she didn't notice before - and through his swollen eye. Her own lip trembles at the sight but she forces herself to take a deep breath. Then she reaches to her side and uncaps her waterskin, letting the water flow out and into the space between them. She reaches up and places her hands around his face. The water follows.

"It might feel uncomfortable for a minute," she warns in a voice so soft she can barely hear it herself. Zuko closes his eyes and she lets her healing powers work to undo the damage she's done.

But it's only the physical damage that can be fixed. The memory of what she did to him can never be erased.

Her hands linger on his face even after the healing is done. She watches him for a long minute, still trying to swallow past the lump in her throat.

"I'm so sorry," she repeats. As her hands slides away, he reaches out and catches them.

"I forgive you."

She presses her lips together to keep another sob from bursting out. "You can't excuse abuse, Zuko. Especially not from me."

He just stares at her. He has nothing to say. She doesn't know if that makes her feel better or worse. She leans forward, resting her head on his chest. He tangles his hands in her hair, holding her close.

Zuko was the one who always thought he didn't deserve her, but maybe they just don't deserve each other. Maybe Zuko's always destined to be caught in the cycle of abuse and Katara's destined to be caught in the cycle of betrayal. Their paths just happened to cross and it made things catastrophically worse for both of them.

And yet, maybe they found each other despite their problems. Zuko has never disregarded Katara despite seeing the darkness and power inside of her. He could have thrown her off his ship the day she went berserk when she found her village destroyed, but he didn't. She could have refused to give him a second chance even though he saved her but she didn't.

Katara isn't sure which one is true but she knows that she never wants to move. She could stay here forever, listening to his heartbeat and trying to breathe evenly.

* * *

They sit silently for a while, still trying to wrap their heads around what they had just witnessed. Aang is especially shaken. The monks taught him about peace and forgiveness. Violence is only used when absolutely necessary. Katara has always been so compassionate and forgiving, so to see her go off like that doesn't fit into his image of who she is.

He had just watched it happen - a casual fight at first, then Katara's face twisting into irritation and then anger as her blows grew harder and more aggressive. He should have stepped in, he should have stopped her but he didn't. He just watched as she beat up on Zuko. And Zuko just took it - Aang almost admires him, except that he still hasn't completely forgiven Zuko for betraying Katara.

That's the other thing Aang doesn't understand - he thought that Katara had forgiven Zuko. She was so desperate to have him back that she was willing to risk everything to get him out of that prison. She even volunteered to go herself! So why did she suddenly turn on him like that?

Sokka has his head in his hands. Suki is pacing restlessly. Toph is sitting quietly, staring sightlessly into the distance.

Aang can't take the quiet tension anymore. He knows everyone wants to talk about it but no one is willing to speak up first.

"I don't get it," he says aloud. Everyone looks over at him.

"I've never seen her so aggressive," Toph agrees quietly. "Not even against Azula."

"I've seen her like that once before," Sokka says. "When we went up to the North Pole so she could get waterbending training from a real master. They were really sexist up there and would only let girls train to be healers. Katara challenged the master and beat him so that he would train her. But even then she wasn't so…"

_Cruel._ No one says it but they all know that it's the only word to describe what they just saw. It was supposed to be a friendly skirmish to break up the boredom of the day and turned into a beating. A harsh one, too. Aang was surprised that Zuko was even still conscious.

"The people you care about most are the people you can hurt the most," Suki says. Aang notices that she glances sadly at Sokka. "I can understand how she had poisonous, pent-up feelings. Without an outlet they only get worse."

"Do you think she got rid of them all?" Toph asks.

Suki laughs dryly. "I hope so."

"But why didn't he at least defend himself?" Aang asks. He cares about Katara - a lot, if he's being honest - but he wouldn't let her do that to him. He wouldn't let anyone do that to him.

"Because he knew he deserved it," Sokka says, looking at Suki. "And he would do anything to make it right."

"What's going to happen next?" Toph raises her head. "Do you think Zuko is going to leave?"

It's selfish and he knows it, but part of Aang hopes so. He remembers the night of the dance party with Katara and how well they'd danced together. He remembers how close they were and how brightly she had smiled. He wonders if he should have kissed her.

The truth is, Aang likes Katara a lot. He always has. He likes her because she's kind and compassionate and she listens to him and takes him seriously. She's calm unless she has a reason to be uptight, and then she's fiercely passionate. He admires that in her. She's like a mom to them all, always making sure everyone has something to eat and a blanket at night and she always notices when someone is feeling down. She's also a great fighter and one of the bravest people he has ever met.

And that's a huge reason that Aang doesn't like Zuko. Every time Zuko is involved, Katara is different. He remembers the first time he met her, when he and Appa picked her, Sokka, and Suki up from the Fire Nation after their prison break. Katara had cried for what seemed like an hour. Then she'd made up excuses for Zuko, even though he was the one who put her in that decision.

Aang remembers them watching fireworks in an Earth Kingdom village. He had seen a few tears drip silently down her cheeks. She didn't say why, but he's always known it had something to do with Zuko.

In the swamp, too, when Katara thought Zuko had died. She'd been quiet and sad for days afterwards. And later, when Azula had tracked them down and threatened to kill Zuko if Katara didn't surrender herself - she hadn't even thought. She'd just given herself up. Aang had been mad at her then. Why would she give herself up for a traitor?

As far as Aang can tell, Zuko only causes Katara pain and brings out her dark side.

"They're coming," Toph says, placing her hand on the ground. She frowns. "And they're running."

Everyone jumps to their feet. Had the Fire Nation somehow followed or tracked them here? Had Azula? They ready themselves for a threat.

Katara and Zuko come into sight. They stop when they reach them. Aang notices that Zuko is healed, not a single scratch visible. Katara is breathing deeply, her hands on her knees. "Zuko," she gasps, then tries to catch her breath.

Aang narrows his eyes and readies his staff. If Zuko did something then he's ready to show him -

"I can't firebend anymore," Zuko says simply, looking at his hands helplessly.

Sokka lowers his boomerang. "What do you mean, you can't firebend anymore?"

"It's doesn't work." Zuko falls into a firebending stance and tries to throw a wave of fire into the air. But all that comes out is small sparks.

Sokka glances up at the sun. "I thought Firebenders could only lose their power in a solar eclipse."

Zuko shrugs. "I have no idea what's wrong. I've never experienced anything like this before."

"Try harder," Toph suggests.

"I am trying!"

"How long has it been since you last used your firebending?" Suki asks.

Zuko thinks for a moment. "When we were escaping from the prison I used it to dissolve Azula's blasts, but I didn't actually summon up any fire...it would have been when you escaped from the palace prison."

"That was a long time ago," Suki says.

"We were forbidden to use any bending in Boiling Rock. I didn't want to test that rule." Zuko tries to summon up more fire and sighs in frustration. "It's just...gone."

"Maybe it's because you changed sides," Katara says.

"That doesn't make any sense."

"Actually…" Toph thinks for a moment. "Fire is the most dangerous of the elements because it needs something to fuel it. Water, air and earth already naturally exist around us. We just influence them to work for us. But fire has to be created."

"She's right," Katara agrees. "If you fueled your fire using your anger, and suddenly that anger is gone, then it makes sense that it doesn't work anymore."

"Even if that is the case, then what do I do? I'm useless without my firebending." Zuko drops his hands in disgust.

"You're a good fighter, Zuko. That has nothing to do with your bending," Suki points out.

"But Katara needs a firebending master so she can start learning," Aang says. "If Zuko can't do that anymore than we need someone else."

Katara holds up her hands. "Let's not get ahead of ourselves. I'm sure there's a solution. Maybe we just need to put our minds to it and think through it." She turns to Zuko. "We'll find a way to get you your fire back."

Aang watches them, confused. What had happened since the fight and now? Katara had been savagely beating him and now she's promising to help him? Aang doesn't understand what's going on between them at all.

"Have you heard of this happening before?" Suki asks.

"No!" Zuko begins pacing, his forehead wrinkled in frustration. "And what if Azula comes? I can't defeat her without my firebending."

Aang thinks, _You couldn't defeat her even with your firebending_, but he doesn't say that. Instead he says, "We'll take care of any threats that come."

"Don't worry about me," Katara agrees. "Do you know anyone that might be able to help you?"

Zuko hesitates, but then shakes his head slowly. "I need some time to think," he says, walking away. Katara watches him go. Aang watches her.

When he's out of earshot, Sokka turns to Katara. "So…You guys worked it out?"

"Yeah," she says with a bit of forced lightness. "We're good."

Aang gets the feeling that they're not entirely "good".


	53. B4C5: The Painted Lady

**Disclaimer:** All rights belong to Nickelodeon, Bryan Konietzko, Michael Dante DiMartino, and all the men and women that created the A:TLA show, books, and comics. I take no credit, and I do not mean to break any copyright rules. This is simply a work of fiction made for enjoyment. No money is being made. The lyrics are from the song "Oceans" by Seafret

**Rating**: General Audiences. Warning: some scenes contain dark themes and minor violence

**Author's Note: **I went to the ocean today and honestly I'd kill to have water powers. Or even to just live on the beach, falling asleep to the sound of the waves. It's so peaceful.

* * *

**Chapter 5: The Painted Lady**

_It feels like there's oceans_

_Between me and you once again_

_We hide our emotions_

_Under the surface and tryin' to pretend_

_But it feels like there's oceans_

_Between you and me_

Zuko is already up when Katara wakes. He's already dressed and is sitting on a rock, a packed bag at his side. Katara frowns when she sees that.

"What's going on?" she asks, looking between him and the bag. She hears a noise and turns to see Aang hauling supplies off of Appa's saddle.

"I'm leaving," Zuko says. Katara feels her heart stop. She stands frozen for a moment, unable to breathe.

"You're...leaving?" she finally manages to spit out. "But you just got here."

"I can't figure out what's wrong with my firebending, but there's one person who can help me." He stands and picks up his bag. "I'm going to find my uncle."

Katara understands why he has to go to Iroh. Iroh is the wisest person she's ever met. If there's someone who knows how to fix Zuko's bending, it's him.

Still, a part of her can't help but think that she's the reason he's leaving. She hurt him, pushed him away. It's all her fault. If she had only found a healthy outlet for her anger and pain instead of taking it all out on him, maybe he wouldn't be leaving.

"I'll come with you," she says, grasping at straws. She apologized, but it obviously wasn't enough. She just got him back; she doesn't want to lose him again. What if something happens and he doesn't come back? Even though things are awkward between them, it doesn't mean she wants him to leave. She can't lose him again. Especially not without fully making up after yesterday.

"I have to do this alone, Katara. It's not just about the bending. I need to apologize to him. After all he's done for me, it's the least I can do. I'll beg for his forgiveness. But he hates me, I know it. After all the love and support he gave me, I still betrayed him."

"He doesn't," Katara insists. "I saw him, you know. In Ba Sing Se. I told him that you made the right decision. He was so proud of you. He told me he always knew you'd do the right thing."

Zuko stares at the ground.

"You're sorry for what you did, right?"

"More sorry than I've been about anything in my entire life. Except for what I did to you."

She swallows hard. "Then he's forgiven you. Like I forgave you."

"I still have to go," he finally says.

Katara watches as he walks over to Appa and slings his bag up on the saddle. He exchanges a few words with Aang. Aang then looks over towards her. Katara isn't sure how to feel. Why is Aang helping him? Why does he have to leave so soon? Why is she losing him again before really getting him back?

"Wait!" she cries, running over. Aang steps away to give them some space. Zuko turns to give her his full attention.

Before she realizes what she's doing, she reaches into her pocket and pulls out her mother's necklace. She lets it hang in the space between them before taking Zuko's hand and placing it in his palm. "I want you to have that," she says, trying to talk around the lump in her throat.

He stares at her for a long minute. "I can't take this," he says. "This belonged to your mother."

"It was a betrothal necklace carved for my grandmother," she says, speaking quickly. "But my grandmother left the man who made it for her because she wanted to start a new life somewhere else. She always wore it, though, because she never stopped loving him. When she grew old she passed it onto my mother, and eventually I received it. I went on a journey and discovered the man who had made it. Even after all those years he still loved my grandmother, and the sight of it was enough to convince him to go searching for her again."

Zuko continues to stare at her. "Why are you telling me this?" he finally asks.

"This necklace has a history of bringing people back together again." She closes his fingers over it. "I want you to have it so that we'll be able to find each other again."

She sees confusion flash over his eyes. She knows she's being hard to understand right now - one day attacking him, the next giving him her most prized possession. She herself doesn't know what's going on exactly, but she knows that all her anger towards Zuko is gone. It all came out yesterday in one ugly show, but it's gone for good. Now she has a lot of empty space inside, and she's ready to fill it with something else. Right now it's filling with sadness.

She can't lie and say that she'll miss him. He hasn't been around her again long enough for her to miss him. But she knows that she's worried about him and that she doesn't want him to go.

"I'll come back," Zuko says. "I promise."

She reaches up and wraps her arms around him, holding him tightly. She wants him to know that she doesn't want him to go, that she's sorry for what she did to him and that she really does want him to stay. She doesn't want him to leave because of her. She can accept him leaving because of needing to see Iroh; but if the reason is because of her, even just a tiny bit, then she can't live with that.

When she steps back, Zuko climbs up on Appa. She steps back farther as they take off. She watches until they're just a tiny, quickly fading spot in the horizon.

Sokka chooses then to emerge from his tent, stretching his arms out and yawning loudly. He looks over and sees Katara.

"What's up? And hey, where's Appa?"

Katara walks slowly back to the middle of camp and sits down on the same rock Zuko had been sitting on earlier. "Zuko left."

Sokka whips his head up. "He left?"

"He has to fix his bending." She reaches down and digs through a food bag. She's not hungry, but she needs something to do so that she doesn't have to look him in the eyes. "He took Appa."

"And Aang is okay with that?"

Aang walks back then, taking a seat between the two of them. "Appa seems to like him. And it's a really important mission." His voice is oddly neutral.

"Are you okay, Katara?" Sokka asks.

She's so sick of everyone asking if she's okay. How is she supposed to answer? If she says she's not, then everyone will worry about her. If she says she is, then she'd be lying and they wouldn't believe her anyway. And anyway, when is any of them ever okay? They're just kids on the run from the most powerful empire in the world. Even without the extra drama, nothing about their situation screams okay.

"Let's do something today," she says instead of answering.

"Like what?" Aang asks.

"I don't care. Something. Anything."

* * *

As soon as Appa breaches the clouds and levels off, Zuko drops the reins and puts his head in his hands. He can't quite wrap his head around what's going on with Katara.

The first day he was back she seemed glad to see him. They even went off on their own and talked a bit. She didn't get mad at him, even when he admitted that he lied about Mai. He knew there would be some remaining feelings that would leave a distance between them, and he was okay with that. That was the consequence of his actions.

But then yesterday she'd gone crazy, as if somehow all her dormant rage had suddenly been activated. He let her beat up on him because he knew he deserved it - once again, the consequences of his actions. He wasn't completely sold on her calm reaction the night before, especially because he's seen the more violent side of her. So although it was sudden, it wasn't entirely surprising.

It's what happened between then and now that he's confused on. Not only had she apologized - even though she didn't have to - she had also seemed quite regretful. She'd cried as if she was the one at fault, not him, and fallen into his arms again. After she recovered, she'd told him she wanted to start her firebending lessons, acting as if nothing had happened - as if the slate is completely blank. He'd tried to demonstrate a move and that's when they learned that he couldn't summon fire anymore.

And then this morning. Zuko had quickly come to two conclusions over the night, one being that Iroh is the best person so ask and the second being that Katara would be glad for some space. But not only had she seemed reluctant to let him go, she had also given him her most prized possession. He knows how much she values her necklace. She told him the meaning behind it on the ship months ago and then the entire story earlier today. He knows how tightly she guards it and holds it close. She would never give it away unless she really meant it.

But why to him? After all he's done to her, she somehow forgives him? _Really _forgives him, not just empty words.

And he might be reading between the lines too much, but does she maybe - somehow - still have feelings for him? Why else would she give him a necklace and explain that it's a betrothal necklace and has a history of bringing people back together again?

Zuko has never lost his feelings for her. It's why he felt so guilty even when he had everything he had dreamed of for years. It's why he sacrificed his freedom and risked his life so that she could escape. But he never expected her to retain hers, not after what he did to her.

Maybe it was just the shock of seeing him after so much time. Maybe that's why she was so calm the first night. She was just relieved that he was alive - after all, you can hate someone and not wish them to be dead, especially if they have important skills that you need - and it wasn't until the next day that she really remembered what he did. And Katara is such a good person that of course she'd feel bad about hurting him, even if he did deserve it. That's why she felt bad. She didn't want him to leave because it's risky to travel anywhere the Fire Nation is, and she needs him to teach her firebending.

None of that explains why she gave him the necklace, though.

Zuko sighs and tries to clear his mind. He needs to focus on his mission: finding Uncle Iroh. He needs to beg his uncle for forgiveness after betraying him so cruelly, and if Iroh accepts him back, then he'll ask about his firebending. And maybe even about the situation with Katara, if Zuko feels confident enough.

One step at a time. Zuko needs to find his uncle. And maybe rehearse what he's going to say on the way.

* * *

"I think this river is polluted." Aang steps back from the riverbank, one foot in the air. Brown sludge drips off his toes.

"You think?" Sokka asks. "I can't catch a fish around here, and most of the time my fishing skills are -" he pauses for dramatic effect, and they all know a really bad joke is coming - "off the hook!"

He holds up a mud covered fishing hook. Toph raises an eyebrow. "Too bad your skills aren't on the hook," she replies, and they all laugh a bit. Sokka scowls.

"Aang's right, though," Suki says. "There's nothing that can survive in this river. If we want to eat tonight, we're going to have to find a village."

"It's too late to turn back," Toph points out. At Katara's request, the boys had planned a two day excursion down a river they'd seen on the map. The plan was to fish and scavenge and just have some time to relax. They can't go anywhere far until Zuko and Appa come back, but it's too risky to stay in one place for too long, especially when they're in territory controlled by the Fire Nation.

Aang blasts himself into the air and hovers high up for a moment. Then he drifts back down. "There's a village not too far ahead," he says. "Maybe we can stop there."

They continue hiking for another hour. They reach the edge of the riverbank and stare into the wide, water-filled area ahead of them.

"I don't feel anything," Toph says. "Where's this village?"

"It's in the middle of the river," Sokka says. "Built on docks and stilts."

"Sure is," a voice says. They all turn to see a small, hidden port. An old man is standing on a wooden raft. "My name's Doc. May I ask what ya'll are doin' here?"

"We're from the Southern Earth Kingdom Colonies," Katara replies, lying smoothly.

"Wow! Southerners! Well, hop on and I'll give you a ride into town."

"Why do you guys live on the river?" Aang asks when they're settled into the raft and heading towards the village.

"We're a fishin' town. At least, that's how it was before the factory moved in." Doc points to a building built on the edge of a plateau on the other side of the river. Black smoke spews high into the air. "The army makes their metal there. Moved in a few years ago and started gunking up our river. Now our little village is struggling to survive."

Katara exchanges a look with Aang. She can see her own sadness reflected in his eyes.

The rest of the ride to the village is quiet. When they disembark, Aang thanks the man for the ride. Katara is distracted by the amount of suffering she sees in the town. Old women are holding onto sickly children in the alleys between huts. Everyone is thin to the bones, sitting in the shade of the straw roofs. Not many talk.

"Look at this place," Katara says. "It's so sad." She bites her lip, deliberating. "We have to do something to help."

"We can't," Sokka says. "We have a bigger mission we have to stay focused on."

"What, exactly? We're not moving very fast without Appa."

"You still need to train your earthbending skills and we need to lay low. The longer we stay here, the more we risk being discovered."

Katara knows he's right, but she can't seem to tear her eyes off the suffering around her. She reaches forward and grabs his turned shoulder.

"These people are starving and you're okay with just turning your back on them? How can you be so cold and heartless?"

"I'm not turning my back, I'm being realistic! We can't go around helping every rinky-dink town we go into! And don't lecture me about being cold and heartless after what you did to Zuko yesterday!"

Katara's jaw drops open in shock. She takes a few steps back. Sokka's expression instantly softens.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that. Katara - "

She's already running. She doesn't know where, but anywhere away from him and others sounds good. She jumps over coils of rope and even some bodies that she hopes are just sleeping and not dead and sprints over groaning planks. She leaves his cries for her behind.

Unfortunately in a town on a river as small as this, there aren't many places to go. She ends up at the end of a fishing dock, now abandoned thanks to the pollution in the river. She sits down on the edge hard and puts her head in her hands, trying not to cry. She will not cry again. Crying is weak and does nothing.

The whole gang finds her after about ten minutes. She's managed to get a hold of herself by then. Sokka walks up and kneels behind her, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Come on. Let's just be reasonable about this, Katara. We'll help them when we defeat the Fire Lord."

She takes a deep breath. "I guess you're right."

"Let's just go and do what we came here to do," Aang suggests, trying to put on a smile for her benefit. She attempts to give him one in response, but she knows it falls flat.

They go to a shopping "street" and stop at a vendor run by a man named Shu, who looks suspiciously similar to Doc. He offers them up a wooden crate half full of long dead fish, with drooping gray scales and crusted over eyes. Aang covers his mouth in disgust. Katara and Suki exchange glances.

"Hey! I'll even give you a great deal! Buy three fish and I'll throw in a clam for free." Shu smiles proudly.

Sokka reaches in hesitantly and presses on a clam. They watch as brown sludge oozes out. Katara and Suki have to turn away then.

"What's going on?" Toph complains. "I can't see anything."

"You don't want to," Suki assures her.

"We'll just take the fish," Sokka says, pulling out three of the better-looking ones. Shu packages them up and hands them over.

As they're walking back to the docks to hitch a ride with Doc, a little boy with a large red welt on his shoulder taps gently on Katara's arm.

"You mind sharing some food?" he asks with wide, begging eyes.

She can't say no. She kneels down, unwraps one of the fish, and hands it to him. "I wish I could help more," she says. The kid takes it gratefully and runs off, kneeling by a sick woman in a hut nearby.

Katara feels increasingly conflicted as they ride back to the shore.

* * *

Katara bends the sludge out of some water and Suki starts a campfire. Toph creates some privacy walls for them and Aang and Sokka stand over the map.

"We didn't get as far as we should have today," Sokka says, tracking their path with a charcoal stick. "We'll have to get up earlier tomorrow to make it up."

"Does it really matter that much?" Suki asks, kneeling next to Sokka. "We're not on a deadline."

"The solar eclipse is in a month, and I haven't even begun to plan for it! If we're going to use that to our advantage then we need to be making our way to the palace."

"The closer we get to the palace, the more dangerous. It sounds pretty dumb to hurry up and get there and then wait while you make a plan," Toph says, poking suspiciously at a fish. "Is this even edible?"

"She has a point," Suki says. "Why don't we stay here one day longer? You can find somewhere quiet and start working on your plans for the eclipse day."

"One morning," Sokka counters. "We'll stay here until lunch. But then we're leaving. And not just because there's no good food here."

"So it isn't edible," Toph says. No one answers her.

* * *

"Guys, I think Momo's sick," Aang says the next morning. He's holding a limp and unusually quiet Momo in his hands as he sits down around the remains of their fire.

"Momo's sick? That's terrible!" Sokka exclaims, reaching over and inspecting the critter.

"Wow, I didn't know you cared so much," Toph says dryly.

"Of course I care! We can't keep going if Momo is sick! That ruins our schedule!"

They all stare at him. He clears his throat. "Um, I mean, I love Momo! It's terrible that something has happened to my favorite winged lemur!"

"What's wrong with him?" Suki asks, taking a seat by Aang. She swats Sokka's invasive hand away.

"His tongue is all purple." Aang gently opens Momo's mouth and a dark purple tinged tongue falls limply out.

"It might be from the pollution in the river," Katara suggests. "He was playing in it yesterday."

"Katara, can you heal him?" Aang asks, looking up at her with big eyes.

She shakes her head. "It looks like he needs medicine. Maybe we can find the right herbs in town."

Suki stays with Momo while the others head back into the village. Doc gives them another ferry ride back in, waving them off when they offer to give him some coins.

"I thought you guys in the village were struggling," Aang says. Doc just smiles.

"Today is a good day," he says.

His mood seems to be the standard today. As they walk through the floating town, kids are laughing and running around, adults are fixing up loose boards and run down huts, and there's a general lightness to the atmosphere that wasn't there the day before.

"Is it just me or does this place seem different?" Toph asks.

"Yeah. Are the people...happier?"

They find the store they bought the fish from yesterday. "Hey, Shu," Sokka says when they near. "What's going on with everyone today?"

"Ah!" He grins with his gapped front teeth. "Something amazing happened last night! Food was delivered to our village last night by a mysterious and wonderful person." He leans forward and lowers his voice. "The painted lady."

"The painted who now?" Katara asks, a hand on her hip.

"The painted lady," Shu repeats. He sets a carved and painted figurine on the counter. "She's part of our town's lore. They say she's a river spirit who watches over our town in need." He reverently polishes the statue with a cloth. "I always thought she was just a legend. Until now."

They glance around the now vibrant town. Sokka gets a know-all expression on his face.

"See? We don't need to help these people. They already have someone to help them! All we need is medicine for our sick friend."

"Medicine?" Shu's face falls. "Sorry. All the medicine we have goes to the factory. That's why there's so many sick people in our village."

"Looks like we need to stay another night so Momo can rest," Katara points out.

Sokka sighs loudly. "I guess you're right," he admits. He turns back to Shu. "Do you got any more food to sell?"

Shu ducks under the counter and brings up two fish. "Would you like the one headed fish or the two headed fish?"

"Two headed!" Sokka declares, snatching it from his dangling fingers. The others step back as he turns around. "What? You get more for your money that way!"

The fish is in even worse condition than the ones from the previous day. No one is excited to be eating it.

"I can't see it, but I can smell in," Toph remarks, plugging her nose. "And that one is definitely not edible!"

* * *

Katara sneaks out once the others are asleep. She runs across the lake first to the factory and then to the village. She manipulates a cloud of steam to follow her and encircle the village in case someone is awake and might see her.

She stops by the shelter where the sick people sleep for the night. Then she goes around, touching the sleeping bodies and healing them of their sores and ailments. She works quickly and efficiently.

When she's done she leaves, stepping back out into the cool night air. As she reaches the end of the dock, she hears footsteps behind her and a familiar voice say, "Thank you, Painted Lady."

She freezes for a moment before fleeing back across the lake.

* * *

They all return to the town the next day. Momo is still acting sick, and although Sokka is complaining about their schedule being all out of hand, they just bring up the fact that he still hasn't planned for the eclipse attack and then he shuts up - at least for a few minutes.

They stop back at Shu's shop.

"We need more food," Sokka says. Toph steps forward and pushes him out of the way. She slams a handful of coins on the counter.

"Our friend is still sick and we can't leave until he gets better," she says, turning her back and leaning against the counter.

"Oh, that's too bad." Shu sets a plate of oozing clams on the counter. "Maybe if you're lucky, the painted lady will visit your friend in the night and heal him."

Sokka picks up the plate. "And maybe she'll cook us a midnight snack and we'll all have a sing-a-long," he says sarcastically.

"Yeah, maybe!" Shu puts his hand up. "You know, last night she visited us again and healed most of our sick folks."

"Is that why this place looks so festive?" Aang asks, watching as a group of villagers put up a statue of the figure.

"Yep. It's all because of the painted lady."

"Can you believe how much an entire village can be affected by one lady - I mean, spirit?" Katara asks, watching in awe.

"Well I hope she returns every night or else this place will go back to the way it was," Sokka says. Katara glares at him.

"Why would you say that? Look how much better off these people are!"

"Yeah, now. But without her, they wouldn't be able to fend for themselves. If she really wanted to help, she would use that spirit magic to blow up the factory." He demonstrates using gestures, ending in an explosion.

"Spirit magic doesn't work that way, Sokka," Aang argues. "It's more like this." He also makes gestures, almost completely identical.

Katara crosses her arms and stalks off.

* * *

Katara waits until everyone is asleep before making her move. Although she was mad at Sokka earlier, he did have a point: until the source of this town's problem is fixed, it'll just go back to the way it was. She has to fix it for good.

She slings on her cloak, paints her face, and puts on the hat. Then she glances in a reflecting pool to ensure that she looks like the painted lady, not like Katara. Then she takes off, her sights aimed at the factory.

Not far from the camp, she hears a voice behind her, calling out to her. "Hello, Painted Lady Spirit!"

She freezes. Aang. He's awake and he's after her. She takes off, running as fast as she can.

Aang catches up to her easily. "Excuse me!" he calls out. "I don't mean to bother you, but my friend's sick and we're on kind of a tight schedule!"

She continues to run. If Aang finds out, he'll tell the others. She likes the kid, but he can't keep a secret to save his life. If Sokka finds out, he'll be mad.

She runs across the water, hoping to lose him. But Aang just creates a wind bubble under him and glides across quickly. She steps onto the dock of the village and runs. Aang runs alongside her on the opposite "street".

"Heyyyyy!" he yells out.

She runs back over the water to the other side of the river. She hides behind a hill, peeking back. No sign of him. She leans back, letting out a breath of relief.

"Hey!"

Aang pops in front of her suddenly, hanging upside down. She ducks her head, trying to hide her face.

"My name's Aang," he says. "I'm friends with the Avatar."

Katara tries one more desperate trick. She alters her voice to speak with him, keeping her head ducked so that the brim of her hat hides her face. "Well, hello, Aang. I wish I could talk, but I am very busy."

"Yeah, me too," Aang says. "I hate that." He leans closer. "You know, you're really pretty for a spirit."

Katara's heart races. He's going to recognize her, isn't he? They've spent so much time together in the past few months. How can she expect to lie to him?

"I don't get to meet too many spirits," Aang continues. "But the ones I've heard about aren't very attractive."

She laughs awkwardly. "Well, thank you, but - "

"You seem familiar, too," Aang accuses, leaning in closer.

"A lot of people say that."

"No," he says, ducking low to look under her hat. "You really seem familiar."

"Look, I really should get going."

She sneaks past him, hurrying away. Suddenly a gust of wind blows at her from behind, sending her hat flying off. As she reaches to grab it, she knows she's exposing herself.

"Katara?"

She sighs to herself. No point in trying to cover it up now. "Hi, Aang," she says quietly.

"You're the painted lady? But how?"

"I wasn't at first. I was just trying to help the village." She takes off the hat. "But since that's what everyone thought I was, I guess I just became her."

"So you've been sneaking out at night?" Aang pauses. "Wait - is Momo even sick?"

"He might be sick of the purple berries I've been feeding him, but other than that he's fine." She smiles a bit to herself, remembering how she convinced Momo to play dead and eat the berries. He hadn't been too happy about it at first, but since getting extra attention from everyone, he's become quite the drama queen.

Aang lowers his eyes. "I can't believe you lied to everyone so you could help these people," he says, sounding disappointed.

"I'm sorry. I know I shouldn't have." She looks away. She's seen the deep disappointment and judgement in everyone's eyes enough in the past week. She doesn't need to see more of it.

"I feel like I don't even know who you are anymore," Aang confesses, sitting down hard on the ground. "When we were together for the first couple of months, you were this open, caring, compassionate and trusting person. Since Zu - " he stops abruptly. "Since the last couple weeks, you've been completely different. And I don't know why."

"It's complicated, Aang." She walks over to him and sits next to him. Not directly next to him, but close. "I'm working through a lot of things right now. A lot of emotions. And that's just me. I also have to balance being the Avatar with that, too. Ever since we failed so miserably at Ba Sing Se, I've felt like a completely useless Avatar. I thought that maybe I could at least help this village."

Aang is quiet for a long time. When she looks over at him, he's already looking at her.

"I'm not sure about the lying, but you trying to help this village is really cool," he finally says. "You're like a secret hero."

A small smile lifts the corners of her mouth up. "Really?"

"Yeah. And it's the most Katara-like thing you've done in a while."

She stands up. "Well, if you want to help, there's still one more thing I need to do," she says.

Aang follows, his eyes gleaming. "Count me in."

* * *

"You want to destroy this factory?" Aang looks over at Katara, dressed up as the painted lady again, a bit doubtful. She's powerful, no doubt, but destroying a Fire Nation factory is dangerous for not just them, but the entire area. And there's no counting how many men are working here.

"Yes." Her voice is firm. "Sokka was just kidding, but he was right. Getting rid of this factory is the only way to help those people permanently."

They run into the factory, entering the room where the metal is burned and purified. Lava streams bubble and hiss and steam fills the air. They glance at each other, nod, and then run opposite directions.

Katara and Aang cut the chains holding the buckets of magma and burst the pipes venting the hot air out. Then Katara returns to the room with the magma and raises her hands, summoning a wave powerful enough to blast through the windows and crash right onto the lava. Then she and Aang run, the factory shaking and exploding behind them.

The pipes bringing a stream of pollutants to the river drip their last drops.

* * *

It's in the early morning when they return. Aang is giddy with excitement. Not only did he do something to stop the Fire Nation and help a village, he also got some good alone time with Katara! He thinks they make a pretty good team of secret heroes.

"Did you see that?" he exclaims as they walk. "Boom! Pshhh!"

Katara grabs his shoulder. "Sssh. We don't want to wake Sokka."

They turn the corner to the campsite to see Sokka, Toph, and Suki awaiting them, all standing with their arms crossed over their chests. Aang's stomach drops.

"Hi! Sokka!" Katara laughs nervously. "We were just out...on a morning walk."

"Oh really." Sokka has his eyes narrowed at them. "A morning walk?" He picks up Katara's sleeping bag and shakes it out, revealing the stuffed straw.

Katara and Aang both lower their heads. Caught. But at least together, Aang thinks.

"I know you're the painted lady!" Sokka shouts, pointing at Katara. "I know you've been sneaking out at night and I know you've been feeding Momo purple lethargic tongue berries!"

Toph holds up a bag of said berries.

"Katara, what you've been doing has put our whole mission in jeopardy. What if you were caught? What if someone recognized you as the Avatar? We've already been here for too long, not even to mention you going around stealing and destroying Fire Nation property!" Sokka takes a deep breath. "I know you've been under pressure lately, but this is no excuse for how you've been acting! You're the Avatar and you have a duty to everyone in the world, not just a few people!"

Aang looks over at Katara and sees her head bowed down. She looks sad and admonished.

"We're leaving right now," Sokka declares.

Katara doesn't fight him. She walks by silently and kneels down, beginning to pack up their things. Aang follows after a moment.

"And you!" Sokka points his finger right in Aang's face as he walks by. "How long have you known about this!"

"Hey, I just found out this morning."

* * *

They've just finished up packing when the sound of buzzing engines fills their ears. They all turn and look towards the river, where a dozen Fire Nation speedboats are racing along the murky river towards the town, each holding two Fire Nation soldiers.

"What's going on?" Toph asks.

"Fire Nation soldiers are heading towards the village." Aang looks over at Katara. So does everyone else.

"What did you do?" Sokka yells.

"I destroyed the factory - like you suggested," she adds quickly.

"You didn't destroy it good enough! The soldiers are headed towards the village to take their revenge!"

"Well, what was I supposed to do?" Katara shoots back.

"Leave! Or at least destroy the entire factory, including everyone inside!"

Katara's eyes widen in shock. "What kind of person do you think I am?" she demands.

"I don't know anymore!" Sokka shouts back.

"Guys!" Suki shouts over the two of them. "We can sit here arguing all day over who's at fault or we can go and do something to help the village!"

Katara stands. "I'm going down to the village," she says. "I will never, ever, turn my back on people who need help."

Sokka holds a fist to his forehead for a long moment before abruptly getting up and following her. He grabs her shoulder, slowing her. "Wait. I'm coming too."

"I thought you didn't want to help," she says quietly, the edge in her voice not completely gone.

"You need me," he replies. "And I will never turn my back on you."

She stares at him for a long moment. She thinks of how he risked everything to break her out of the Fire Nation prison. Then how he ran around the nations with her for months, fighting the Fire Nation and even having to say goodbye to the girl he loved. She remembers how he never gave up on rescuing her again after Azula took her, how he got her and the others out of the Ba Sing Se - and when she wanted to break Zuko out of Boiling Rock, Sokka put his own skin on the line so that she would be safe.

And even earlier than that. She remembers their childhood together. He always went out with her when she practiced her waterbending so that if something happened, she wouldn't be alone. When she decided to go to the Northern Water Tribe, he accompanied her on a trip that lasted an entire summer. And when they saw their own parents and their people killed in front of them, he grabbed her and helped her escape.

She swallows hard, tries to blink tears out of her eyes. She and Sokka may not always get along, may not always see things eye-to-eye, but when she's needed him the most, he's always been there for her.

She throws her arms around him. "Me too," she promises.

Sokka pulls away after a minute. "Now let's go save that village," he says.

* * *

"I thought we could live together in peace," the Fire Nation commander says, standing on the dock of the village, his soldiers flanking him. Before him the entire village is standing or sitting in front of their homes. "But I guess I was wrong. You steal our food, and then our medicine, and then you destroy our factory."

"We didn't do any of that!" Doc complains.

"Yeah!" Shu pipes in. "The painted lady brought us food! She's the one who healed our sick, not your medicine!"

"Oh, right," the commander says sarcastically. "The mysterious painted lady did it. And I suppose she drew the army emblem on your containers, too." He chucks a figurine of the painted lady at the container, shattering it. "This is a town of thieves and liars!" He firebends a ball of fire at a hut, sending it ablaze. The people gasp. "Where's your painted lady now?" He waits a moment before adding, "We're going to cure the world of this wretched village."

Grappling hooks grab onto the stilts under the docks and rip the huts right out. A pair sink into the river. Then the soldiers firebend floating bombs. Before they go off, a wave of water rushes over them and extinguishes the flames. The soldiers try again. Once again, water extinguishes it.

"Light it again!" the commander orders.

But the third time is no different. And now a wave of steam proceeds slowly towards the village.

"Where's it coming from?" a soldier complains.

"I don't know. But something mysterious is going on," another answers.

"It's the painted lady," a little boy half whispers. "She's coming."

"There is no painted lady!"

The steam covers the village. Strange sounds emanate from all directions. The villages are excited but wary; the soldiers are terrified.

And then two parts of the steam lifts and a mysterious woman appears. She stands still for a moment, just long enough for everyone to get a good look at her. Then she blasts through the mucky river, headed straight for the soldiers.

She jumps and lands lightly on the dock. The Fire Nation commander narrows his eyes and shoves two of his soldiers forward. "Do something!" he yells.

They advance slowly, swords brandished. The painted lady suddenly lifts her head and they get a glimpse of her bright blue eyes before a blast of wind blows away their weapons and helmets. They shriek and run back towards the village.

"Stand your ground!" the commander orders as the painted lady advances. She raises her arms and the soldiers cower, but her wrath isn't inflicted on them directly. Instead the muddy river water swallows their boats and then spits them out a moment later, throwing them against the side of the cliffs to explode. Then she turns back to the soldiers and the dock and raises her hand at them.

They scatter instantly, piling into the remaining boats and speeding away. Only the commander remains. He scowls and spreads his arms, falling into a bending position.

"I'll take care of you myself."

He throws a whip of fire at her. Right before it reaches her, she ascends into the air. A second later a gust of wind blasts through the planks on the dock and throws him into the air. He lands with a dull splash in the polluted water.

The painted lady follows him, hovering just above the water line. She spreads out her arms threateningly. "Leave this village and never come back," she warns.

He turns tail and begins to swim away as quickly as he can. One of the remaining boats picks him up before disappearing.

The entire village applauds and cheers as the painted lady floats back down and lands on the dock in front of them.

"I knew you'd come," the little boy says, a wide smile on his face.

"Thank you!"

"Painted Lady, you're the best!"

Doc walks right up to her. "Me and my brothers owe you a lot!" he says. Then he hesitates. "Wait. I know you…You're not the painted lady, you're the Southerner girl!"

Katara touches her face and sees that her paint is starting to wear off.

"Yeah, you're the lady that gave me the fish," the little boy pipes up.

"You've been tricking us!" Doc cries. "You're a Waterbender!"

"She's a Waterbender?"

"How dare she act like our painted lady!"

The entire village climbs to its feet and begins hurling accusations at Katara. She just stands there, unsure of what to do.

Sokka is the one who finally steps in. He rushes to the front and holds them off. "Maybe she is a Waterbender, but she was just trying to help you! Because of her, that factory won't be polluting the river anymore and the army is gone. You should be down on your knees thanking her!"

Katara sets her hand on his arm and pushes him to the side. "Sokka, it's okay." She takes off the hat and addresses the village. "I shouldn't have acted like someone I wasn't, and for that I apologize. But I felt like I had to do something. It doesn't matter if the painted lady is real or not because your problems are real, and this river is real. You can't wait around for someone to help you. You have to help yourselves."

"She's right," Doc says after a moment. "But what should we do?"

"Maybe we can clean the river," Toph suggests, popping out from the crowd and pretending to be one of them.

"Yeah!" Doc exclaims, before anyone can question it. "We can clean the river!"

The village starts cheering again.

"Thank you," Doc says again when the villagers disperse to grab supplies. "You know, you aren't so bad for a Waterbender. Though I thought those didn't exist anymore."

"Yeah...you wouldn't mind keeping that a secret, would you?" Sokka asks.

"No problem! Keeping my mouth shut is a personal specialty. My brother Shu, on the other hand...he's a blabbermouth."

Sokka facepalms. Katara isn't worried, though.

* * *

It takes them the better part of two days, but they finally manage to get the river clean - at least the part around the town. Katara knows it will take time for the fish to return and for the rest of the river to get cleaned, but the village is ready to continue the work. They say their goodbyes and then decide to camp out one last night before moving on.

"So, staying and helping wasn't so bad after all, was it?" Katara asks Sokka over dinner.

"Hey, just because it turned out okay this time doesn't mean it will always turn out fine," Sokka points out. "We got lucky."

"If by lucky you mean Katara and Aang kicked butt with their painted lady impressions and bending," Toph says. Everyone laughs.

"I thought it was super brave of you," Suki says. "But next time, you better invite me."

"I think we're all forgetting to thank the most important player in all of this," Aang says. He stretches out his arm and Momo soars over. "If it wasn't for Momo's incredible sick acting, we would have left days ago."

"And been on schedule," Sokka grumbles. Suki rolls her eyes.

Katara turns to Aang and lowers her voice. "Thank you so much for helping and supporting me," she says. "I really appreciated it."

"You can always count on me," Aang replies.

"I know. And I don't take it for granted."

Katara takes a walk out to the riverbank while the others retell the story and laugh. She feels satisfied, like she's finally doing something right as the Avatar. But she's not entirely in a celebratory mood. She'd been pretty preoccupied with the village for the last few days, but now her mind has time to wander and she's thinking about Zuko again.

She wonders where he's at right now. She wonders if he's found Iroh yet or if he's still searching. Appa can go pretty fast when he only has one passenger. She wonders if he's found his peace of mind yet, if he's let go of his guilt. And she wonders if he's thinking of her.

She kneels down by the riverbank and runs her hand through the water. As she wipes her face, she notices a white glint in her reflection. She looks up and her jaw drops open.

Hovering in front of her, surrounded by white steam, is the painted lady. Not a fake one - the real spirit. She watches Katara with a hint of a smile and says, "Thank you." Then she disappears as quickly and mysteriously as she had come, but Katara knows she wasn't imagining it.

The painted lady is real after all. Hidden under layers of river gunk, she was finally set free.


	54. B4C6: Redemption

**Disclaimer:** All rights belong to Nickelodeon, Bryan Konietzko, Michael Dante DiMartino, and all the men and women that created the A:TLA show, books, and comics. I take no credit, and I do not mean to break any copyright rules. This is simply a work of fiction made for enjoyment. No money is being made. The lyrics are from the song "Addict With A Pen" by twenty one pilots

**Rating**: General Audiences. Warning: some scenes contain dark themes and minor violence

* * *

**Chapter 6: Redemption**

_Hello_

_We haven't talked in quite some time_

_I know_

_I haven't been the best_

_Of sons_

Zuko steps into the tavern, the smell of alcohol and sweat hitting his nostrils instantly. The lighting is dim, but as he makes his way through the maze of tables to the front, he can see trouble stirring up. A woman with long black hair is sitting on her own, minding her own business at the bar. A man who acts like he's all that gets pumped up by his group of friends and then approaches her, leaning across the counter and getting all up into her space.

Zuko hangs back and watches. He wonders how long she's going to play with him.

He doesn't have to wait long for his answer. About a minute later, she reaches up, tangles her fingers in his hair, and then suddenly slams his face down on the counter. He clutches his nose and cries out as she stands up, hands some coins to the server, and then walks out.

As she passes Zuko, she trails her fingers carelessly across his chest. "You want something from me, don't you?" she asks.

He follows her quickly out of the tavern and onto the street. "I need your services."

"Again," she corrects.

"Again," he agrees.

"You know how this works." She holds out her hand. "I need money up front and something of the person's to track."

Zuko digs in his pocket, but before he can find what he's looking for, the tavern door bursts open. The man from earlier stumbles out, blood smeared across his lips from his nose. He glares at the woman.

"Nobody plays me for a fool," he growls, clenching his fists at his side. The door opens again and his friends file out behind, also ready to fight.

The woman sighs. "I'll take twenty percent off if you help me shake these losers."

"Forty."

"Thirty is the highest I'll go." She cracks her knuckles and slides on fingerless gloves with metal studs over the knuckles. "We doing this?"

Zuko falls in next to her. "I've got your back."

The first man lunges. The woman blocks his punch and uses his momentum to throw him to the side, where he sprawls against the cobblestones. The second man tries to lay a hit on Zuko but he ducks, delivering a punch to the solar plexus that leaves the man gasping for breath. Beside him, the woman is kneeing another one of the men.

The first man climbs back to his feet just in time for the woman to knock him back down with a powerful kick. Zuko takes on the last guy, knocking his legs out from under him and letting him fall to the ground.

The men crawl or stumble away. The woman puts her hands on her hips and watches, amused. "It never gets old," she says. Then she turns back to Zuko. "What, no fire this time?"

"I'm laying low," he replies. "I would appreciate if we worked with a bit of discretion, June."

June smiles. "That's not really my style. But I'll try for you." She takes off her gloves and stuffs them away. "Now, do you have something for me and Nyla to work with?"

Zuko digs around in his pocket. He pulls out Katara's necklace and stares at it for a moment before hurriedly shoving it back in and finding what he was looking for: a Pai Sho tile.

"Here," he says, handing it to her.

She raises an eyebrow at him. "What? We're not tracking down the girl that necklace belongs to? Because I would personally _love_ to meet your girlfriend."

"She's not my girlfriend," he mumbles, following her down the street. She stops in front of an alley and makes a clicking sound. A large animal with the long nose of an anteater lumbers out of the shadows.

"Hey, Nyla," June says, petting the shirshu. "Ready to go catch someone?"

"Not catch," Zuko says quickly. "Just find."

June rolls her eyes. "Fine. Take all the fun out of it."

While June saddles up Nyla, Zuko visits Appa at their hiding place. He brings him an armful of hay and scratches his head. "You'll have to wait here for a day or two. I'll be back soon, I promise. Just lay low and stay out of trouble, okay?"

Appa growls in understanding. Zuko stacks up a few more bales of hale and leaves them for the bison before returning to catch a ride with June and Nyla.

* * *

June pulls Nyla into a stop outside of the walls of Ba Sing Se. The gate is closed and guards pace the top parapets. June turns back to Zuko.

"Your person is somewhere inside that city," she says. "Who are you looking for, anyway?"

"My uncle." Zuko stares at the huge walls. Fire Nation banners are hanging down. Torches shine out in the darkness.

"That place is crawling with soldiers who aren't particularly fond of bounty hunters," June says. "If you want help beyond here, you better add a nice bonus."

Zuko passes her a bag of coins. She weighs it in her hand, debating, before finally nodding. "But I'm only working for so little because I like you."

"I'll give you a bonus once this war is over," Zuko promises. "I'm not as connected as I used to be."

June smiles dryly. "If this war goes your way, you mean."

He doesn't answer. After a moment, June spurs Nyla on. The shirshu bounds forward, toward the walls. "Hold on," June warns as they near. Zuko doesn't take her seriously until the animal bounds up the side of the walls vertically. Then he grabs June around the waist, barely staying on.

Nyla waits for a break in the guards before jumping onto the parapet and then onto the other side of the wall before they're noticed. They enter into the limits of Ba Sing Se. The farm fields in the outer ring are abandoned this late at night, the evening breeze blowing little stocks and grass slowly to make a rustling sound. Zuko is glad he's not alone.

They make their way into the middle ring, where Nyla pauses to sniff around. She then runs in circles a bit before finally settling in front of a well-kept building at the end of a shopping street.

"This is it," June announces. "Your uncle is inside."

"Thank you," Zuko says, sliding off the shirshu. He bows in respect to June.

"If you need me again soon, I'll be in one of the border towns drinking off your money." She flashes him a smile before pulling on Nyla's reins, causing the animal to bound away into the night.

Zuko watches her disappear before turning back to the building where Iroh is supposedly inside. It smells faintly like herbs. As he steps onto the porch, he can barely make out a sign in the dark that says "Jasmine Dragon."

"A tea shop," Zuko murmurs to himself, shaking his head. Of course.

He walks up to the door but stops his hand an inch from the wood. What is he going to say? He's had all this time to think, but he couldn't settle on the right words.

Zuko steps back and takes a seat on the porch stairs. He has the rest of the night ahead of him to decide what he'll tell his uncle when he finally sees him again.

* * *

"If you don't have a place to sleep, you can always knock," a familiar voice says, waking Zuko up with a start. He's slumped against the railing of the stairs. He squints his eyes in the bright daylight. "I don't turn anyone down, but people sleeping on my steps can take away from my business."

Zuko stiffens when he realizes who the voice belongs to. He must have fallen asleep. And he still has no idea what to say to his uncle.

He takes a deep breath and decides to just take the plunge. Planning never got him anywhere anyway. Of course, he's also not the expert of spontaneous decisions either, but he has no choice this time.

Zuko turns around slowly. When he makes eye contact with his uncle, Iroh's draw drops. For a moment he just stares at Zuko.

"Can I - can I come in?" Zuko asks after a moment. Iroh closes his mouth and nods silently, leading him into the small but homey shop. Zuko sits at a table and Iroh brings over a kettle of tea and a set of cups.

They sit in silence for a while. Zuko can't read his uncle's face.

"Uncle," he finally says, tired of the suspense. "I know you probably have mixed feelings about seeing me. But I want you to know that I am so, so sorry." His voice cracks on the last words. "I am so sorry and ashamed of what I did. I don't know how I can ever make it up to you."

He wipes at his face with his sleeve. Iroh stands up. Zuko knows he's going to throw him out. What he did was unforgivable. He deserves it.

But Iroh just moves to his side of the table and pulls him into a tight hug.

Zuko is shocked. "How can you forgive me so easily? I thought you'd be furious with me!"

"I was never angry with you. I was sad, because I was afraid you'd lost your way."

"I did lose my way."

Iroh pulls back, still holding onto him. He looks at him with kind, open eyes. "But you found it again. And you did it by yourself." Iroh smiles. "And I'm so happy you found your way here."

Zuko feels lighter than he's felt since he was a kid, running around with his mom and Azula and Iroh at Ember Island. He spends the entire day in the shop, helping his uncle serve tea and meeting all of Iroh's regular customers. He hears news of what Ba Sing Se has become since the Fire Nation occupation. He hears the hopelessness in everyone's voices as they come in, and he sees the optimism and hope in their faces when they leave, their stomachs full of tea and their hearts full of Iroh's wisdom.

"I'm so proud of you, Uncle," Zuko says, standing at the front of the full shop with Iroh. "This is amazing."

Iroh has a look of complete satisfaction on his face as he looks over his achievement. "This is my dream," he says. "Owning my own tea shop. But more importantly, having you by my side to share this with."

Zuko smiles a little. He's about to say, "There's no place I'd rather be" when he thinks of Katara. As much as he loves his uncle, there's something he has to do first.

"You know I can't stay," he says quietly.

Iroh sighs. "I know. We'll discuss that later. For now, table four needs a fresh pot of tea."

Zuko retrieves the tea and sets it down at the table. One of the men seated there watches Zuko carefully. "Who are you?" he asks. "I've been coming here every day for weeks and I've never seen you around."

"I'm...Po. My uncle owns the tea shop. I'm just here to visit him."

"Well, you're a very lucky young man," another person at the table says.

"Yes, I am," Zuko agrees, meaning every word.

He returns to Iroh's side in the kitchen. "So, the Jasmine Dragon," he says. "Nice name."

"It's dramatic, poetic, and has a nice ring to it." Iroh hands Zuko a fresh pot of tea. "I almost named it the Tea Weevil, but that just sounds ridiculous."

"The Tea Weevil?" Zuko raises an eyebrow and they share a laugh before Zuko returns to helping the customers.

* * *

Iroh closes the shop a little early. Zuko assumes they're going to talk, but Iroh just motions for him to follow as he heads out into the city.

They head down to the outer ring, where Iroh stops at a flower shop.

"What'll it be today?" The woman at the counter asks, smiling at Iroh. "The normal?"

Iroh shakes his head. "Today is a special day," he says. "Do you have any white lotuses?"

The woman goes to the back and returns with a small bouquet. "Last one, just for you."

Iroh pays, telling her to keep the change. Then he says, "Can we use the back door?"

"Only for my most loyal customer," she replies, leading them to a back door. They duck in the small frame and Zuko follows Iroh through a short tunnel. When they emerge, they are outside the walls of Ba Sing Se. Zuko hadn't noticed that the flower shop was built against the side of the wall.

"What are we doing?" he asks Iroh.

"The Fire Nation has the city under a strict lockdown," Iroh explains. "But Suni is so kind and lets me use her secret passage."

"But where are we going?"

Iroh leads the way up a grassy hill. "I don't expect you to remember," he says, a sad tinge to his voice.

"Remember what?"

Iroh doesn't answer until they've reached the top of the hill. Zuko turns to see the city of Ba Sing Se behind and below them. In front of them, at the very top of the hill, is a lone tree. And at the base of a tree is a stone slab with carved characters, decorated with candles and dried out flowers.

"Today is Lu-Ten's birthday," Iroh says quietly. He kneels down in front of the memorial and arranges the flowers before lighting the candles with a wave of his hand. Zuko kneels down, slightly behind him.

Then Iroh begins to sing softly. "Leaves from the vine/ falling so slow/ like little fragile shells/ drifting in the foam/ little soldier boy/ come marching home/ brave soldier boy/ comes marching home."

At the last line, Iroh begins to cry. Zuko sets his hand on his shoulder, gripping tightly. He himself feels tears prick at his eyes. Lu-Ten was his role model as a kid, his favorite (and only) cousin. They played together at Ember Island when Zuko was very young. He still remembers saying goodbye when Lu-Ten went off to war.

He still remembers saying goodbye when they learned Lu-Ten would never return from the war.

Iroh wipes his face. "I never want you to think that I'm replacing him with you," he says. "I failed my son. I failed your sister. I couldn't fail you, too."

Zuko squeezes his shoulder. "You haven't failed me," he assures him.

"Today is a day of great sorrow. But because you have returned to me, it is also a day of great joy."

Iroh stands slowly. Zuko follows him. They stand at the memorial for a while longer. Then Iroh turns to Zuko.

"I have taught you all I know about firebending, except for one thing. If you are to face your father or sister again, you must know how to manipulate lightning."

Zuko doesn't dare bring up his lost firebending - at least, not yet. He's holding his breath, interested in what Iroh has to say.

"I've never been able to summon lightning," he says.

"Lightning is a pure expression of firebending. It is not fueled by rage or emotion as other firebending is. Because of this, it is sometimes called the cold-blooded fire. It is precise and deadly."

"Like Azula."

Iroh nods. "Exactly. To perform the technique, it requires peace of mind. Your sister doesn't let anything touch her, which is why it comes so easily to her. Same with your father. But not you."

Zuko dips his head. He wishes he had peace of mind, but he's not sure he ever will completely. To do so would require him to let go of all his bitterness and guilt. He's not in any position to do that yet.

"There is energy all around us," Iroh continues. "The energy is both Yin and Yang. Positive energy and a negative energy. Only a select few firebenders can separate these energies. This creates an imbalance. The energy wants to restore balance, and in the moment the negative and the positive energy come crashing back together, you provide release and guidance - creating lightning. Once you separate the energy, you do not command it. If your mind is not clear, that energy may not release."

"What happens if it doesn't release?"

Iroh's face turns grave. "It will electrocute you from the inside. I have seen it happen to a few overly ambitious Firebenders before."

"Why are you teaching me this?" Zuko asks. "My mind isn't clear. I'd probably end up like those fried Firebenders if I tried."

"You may not be able to do it now, but there may come a day when you can." Iroh sets his hand on Zuko's shoulder. "You have the ability, Zuko. You must only achieve the right state of mind."

Zuko isn't as optimistic as his uncle, but he doesn't argue. "If I can't do it now, then why do I need to learn about it?"

"Because I am going to teach you something Azula and Ozai don't know. A technique that I invented myself by studying waterbending scrolls. Like energy has yin and yang, so does lightning."

Zuko raises an eyebrow. "I'm listening."

"Waterbenders deal with the flow of energy. A Waterbender lets their defense become their offense, turning their opponent's energy against them. You have observed this with Katara."

"Yes."

"I learned how to do this with lightning."

Zuko's jaw drops. "You can teach me how to redirect lightning?"

Iroh nods. "If you let the energy in your body flow, the lightning will follow it. You must create a pathway from your fingertips up your arm to your shoulder, then down to your stomach. Your stomach is the source of energy in your body. It is called the sea of chi. Only in my case -" Iroh cracks a smile - "it is more like a vast ocean." He turns serious again. "From the stomach, you direct it out through your other arm. But the stomach detour is critical."

He takes a step closer and presses his fingers to Zuko's chest. "You must not let the lightning pass through your heart, or the damage could be deadly." He steps back again. "You may wish to try the physical motion, to get used to the pathway's flow."

Iroh demonstrates, and Zuko copies. They stand on the hill, moving their arms fluidly together. It feels strange; the waterbending motion is much smoother than firebending motions.

"Now, are you focusing your own energy? Can you feel your own chi flowing in, down, up, and out?"

"I think so."

Iroh stands and watches him continue repeating the motion for a few more minutes. Then he nods. "Excellent. You've got it. Now, when you face your father and sister, you will not be so defenseless."

Zuko bows to him in respect. "Thank you, Uncle."

The sun is already beginning to set, so they return to the city.

Back in the tea shop, Iroh finally sits down with Zuko. "We must discuss your next steps. Have you already found Katara?"

Zuko nods. "Her friends are the ones who broke me out of prison. I came to you because I needed to make things right, but also because I need your help."

Iroh frowns. "What's the matter?"

Zuko lifts his palm and tries to make a fireball. Only a few sparks come to life before quickly sputtering out. "I've lost my firebending. If there's one person in the world who knows how to fix it, it's you."

Iroh nods. "I had the very same problem."

Zuko sits up straight. "You did?"

"After Lu-Ten - after I failed to conquer Ba Sing Se, I went on a journey of self discovery. I lost my fire because I lost what fueled it. I lost the pride and strength I once had. But I discovered a way to not only bring back my Firebending, but to purify it and make it stronger than ever."

Zuko leans forward. "How?"

"You must seek out the source of fire."

The source of fire? Zuko thinks back to his history lessons. His days at the Royal Academy of Fire were long ago, but he was an excellent student. "But the dragons are extinct. You hunted them to extinction."

Iroh's face falls. "I made many mistakes in my youth," he says. "But there is another source."

The dragons created fire. But how did people learn to firebend? Zuko racks his brain. Finally a name pops up. "The Sun Warriors," he says. "They worshipped and served the dragons. And they were the first Firebenders."

"They were also the first Fire Nation people. Their take on firebending was completely different than that of our people's today."

"But they've also died out. All there is is ruins."

Iroh stirs his tea. "Perhaps there is still something to learn from their ruins. Trust me, Zuko - if there is a chance of you regaining your firebending, you must start your search there."

Zuko nods. He's not sure what he'll find, but he trusts his uncle. His days of ignoring Iroh's advice are over.

"I don't want to leave, Uncle," he finally says. "But I have to get back."

Iroh nods. "I understand. Your destiny is intertwined with Katara's."

"Are you sure you can't come with me? You would be a much better firebending master for Katara."

Iroh smiles. "I would love to teach her, but that is not my fate. My destiny is here." He stands. "But you need to get back as soon as possible. It's best to leave now, while it's dark out. The longer you stay, the more you risk being discovered. It's only a matter of time before Azula returns here."

They move around the shop, packing a bag of supplies for Zuko and finding a robe with a hood. They sneak out under a crescent moon, closing the door behind them silently and walking down the street, hugging the shadows. It's empty at night, thanks to the strict curfew laws. An eerie silence magnifies any little sound that they make.

They're about halfway to the outer ring when a voice rings out.

"Out after curfew, my dear uncle? I wonder what's so important that you left your little tea shop for?"

Zuko freezes. That voice sends chills down his throat. He and Iroh turn slowly to see Azula strolling down the middle of the street. She appears alone, but Zuko knows she has soldiers or guards hidden in the area.

Iroh sees her and smiles. "What a pleasure, Azula. I didn't know you were back in the city."

"Or what? You would have invited me over to have a cup of tea and play silly little board games?" Azula sneers. "Please. You're pathetic. Once the Dragon of the West, now a delusional old man." She turns to Zuko, whose face is still covered by the hood. "Who's your friend? Show yourself!"

Iroh places a hand protectively on Zuko's arm. "Run," he says. "I'll hold her off."

"No! I'm not leaving you - "

"Go! I can handle her." Iroh rolls up his sleeves and speaks to Azula. "Just someone who needed an escort home tonight."

Zuko pauses for a moment, but he can see the rage building up in Azula's eyes. She's mad that Iroh isn't answering her, and if he lingers any longer she'll know who he is. Of course, if he runs she'll also know, but at least he'll have a head start.

"Then he shouldn't be afraid to reveal himself."

"That won't be happening, I'm afraid." Iroh suddenly throws out a wall of flame. It isn't enough to hurt Azula - not even close - but it gives Zuko some cover to dart into a nearby alley. He can hear her shouting a moment later and the roar of more fire, but he doesn't think - he just runs.

As he zigzags through the alleys, making his way to the outer walls, he pulls out a bison-shaped whistle from his pocket. He had found it in an antique store during his journey to find June and had picked it up, not sure if it would work but deciding that it might come in handy. He blows it now, hoping that it will carry to Appa - and that Appa will be able to get here quickly.

Then he shoves the whistle back in his pocket and continues to run. He hears a slight wisp of wind and ducks to the side right as a boulder flies through the space where he had just been.

He chances a glance over his shoulder as sees two green-robed men chasing him from the rooftops of the houses surrounding him. Earthbenders.

Zuko pulls out his swords from their sheaths. His firebending might not work, but he's not completely defenseless. He slashes at another rock sent his way, cleaving it in two before it smashes into him.

He sees the wall to the outer ring right up ahead of him. He speeds up and jumps up onto a porch, then onto the railing, and then onto the roof. He runs along the rooftops until he reaches the wall, sticks his swords back into their sheathes before taking a flying leap.

He grabs at the edge of the wall with his hands, struggling to get a hold. He can hear the Earthbenders catching up to him. They can easily knock him off the wall once they get into range, so he strains and pulls himself up onto the parapet. A pair of guards see him and shout, so he sprints across and jumps off to the other side of the wall.

It's a longer fall than he's expecting. He can't see much in the dark beneath him, so he squeezes his eyes shut and prepares for pain.

Fate is on his side. He lands right on a hay pile which, while not comfortable, is better than solid ground. He rolls out and gets to his feet, sprinting across the fields. He doesn't know if the Earthbenders are still in pursuit or if they just notified the guards at the big walls, but he knows he's not out of danger yet.

He gets his answer sooner than he expects. About halfway between the outer walls and the wall he'd just scaled, he takes a step and instead of propelling himself forward, the ground shoots up beneath him and he's thrown high into the air. He twists, trying to control his ascent, but he's no Airbender. He pauses for a split second before his stomach drops and he falls back towards the ground.

This is it, he thinks. He risked everything to return to his uncle and now he's getting captured. Katara and the others rescued him for nothing.

Before he reaches the ground he's suddenly snatched mid-air and held by something soft but firm. He cranes his neck up and a smile breaks out across his face.

"Appa," he says. "You found me."

The flying bison growls and pushes higher, swerving to the right and then to the left to avoid getting hit by rock projectiles from the Earthbenders. The entire wall is now ablaze as they attempt to find and shoot him down.

But Appa is stronger, faster, and smarter than them. He carries Zuko safely out of the city and over the hills, far enough away that they won't be found. Then he descends in a forest and releases Zuko.

After he lands, Zuko gives him a big hug. "No wonder the kid likes you so much," he says. "You just saved my life."

Appa groans contentedly and lays down. Zuko lays against his side, his face stinging from wind burn and his body aching and tired. But inside, in his heart, he's content. Somehow he's been fortunate enough to be forgiven by his uncle and by Katara. He's been given a second chance to make the right choice. Tomorrow he'll be on his way back to Katara and then he can finally fulfill his destiny.

Zuko considers himself the luckiest man alive right now.


	55. B4C7: The Final Chakra

**Disclaimer:** All rights belong to Nickelodeon, Bryan Konietzko, Michael Dante DiMartino, and all the men and women that created the A:TLA show, books, and comics. I take no credit, and I do not mean to break any copyright rules. This is simply a work of fiction made for enjoyment. No money is being made. The lyrics are from the song "Blasphemy" by Tyler Joseph

**Rating**: General Audiences. Warning: some scenes contain dark themes and minor violence

* * *

**Chapter 7: The Final Chakra**

_Let the water wash away_

_Everything that you've become_

_On your knees, today is gone_

_And tomorrow is sure to come_

"Katara," a voice says, echoing in her mind.

She's floating in a strange place she doesn't recognize. Her feet aren't touching the ground, but she's not levitating, either. There are no colors, just blandness.

"Katara," the voice repeats again.

"Who are you?" she cries out. "Where am I?"

"You must find me if you want to learn how to unlock the Avatar State."

She can now recognize the voice as belonging to an old man. There's just a slight rasp to it that gives it away. "How do you know me? Who are you?"

"I am a Guru who awaits you on the Air Temple Island. If you want to learn more about yourself and your destiny, you will find me."

"The Air Temple Island? Where is that? Hello?" Her voice echoes into the emptiness. Then suddenly she feels like falling, and a moment later she sits up straight, breathing hard.

"Finally," Sokka complains, kneeling next to her. "I thought you'd never wake up."

She's in her sleeping bag, laying on the ground in the forest in the same place they camped out last night. She must have been dreaming. She steadies her breathing and finally crawls out.

Sokka joins the others, who are seated around a fire heating up breakfast. Katara combs through her hair with her fingers and makes her way over to them.

"I had the strangest dream," she says, accepting a bowl of food from Suki.

"Were there talking sheep?" Aang asks.

"No," Katara replies, her forehead wrinkling in confusion.

"Did you forget your pants and math test?" Sokka asks.

Katara begins to shake her head, but Toph pipes in.

"Did you dig a tunnel so deep you ended up on the other side of the world?"

Katara's mouth drops slightly open. It takes her a moment before she can answer. "No. What are you guys talking about?"

"Then you didn't have the strangest dream," Sokka says. "But what was it about?"

"I was somewhere that wasn't in this world...I don't think. I don't know, it was really weird. But there was this voice of an old man telling me to come and visit him to learn how to unlock the Avatar State."

"That's not weird at all," Sokka says sarcastically.

"It's probably just a dream," Suki says. "You're stressed about fighting the Fire Lord and the Fire Nation, and you need to unlock the Avatar State to achieve your full power. So of course it's natural you'd dream a way to achieve it."

"But it felt so real," Katara replies, poking at her food. "It didn't feel like a normal dream."

"Do you know who the man was?" Aang asks.

"He called himself a Guru. Whatever that means."

Aang frowns, resting his chin in his hands. "I knew a Guru. He was pretty old, too. A friend of Monk Gyatso's. Gurus are spiritual brothers to the monks and tend to know a lot about the world, especially the spirit world."

"Do you think I could have been in the spirit world in my dream?"

Aang shrugs. "It's possible. Where did he want you to find him?"

"He said to meet him at the Air Temple Island."

Aang sits up straight. "It's him. I bet it's Guru Pathik."

"Are you sure about that?" Toph asks. "What if it's a trap?"

The kid shakes his head. "No way. Getting into dreams is very tricky business. It's hard to lie because the minds are so closely connected." He turns to Katara, looking at her intensely with his big eyes. "You have to go, Katara."

She looks away and plays around with her food a bit. "I don't know. I don't want to risk getting separated. Zuko's already in a different direction, and the more we split up the harder it will be to reunite."

"I'll go with you," Aang offers. She smiles at him, trying to show him that she's thankful for his support.

Sokka pulls out a map. "Where is this Air Temple Island?" he asks. Aang leans over and points to a small island in the gulf of the Northern Earth Kingdom.

"We're right here, on the eastern edge of the Wulong Forest," Sokka states, pointing out a spot not far from the island. "It's a few hours' hike to the coast, and then a few more hours to the island by boat. Probably faster if you bend the current to push you along."

Katara considers it. It's not too far, and if Aang thinks he knows and trusts the Guru, then maybe she should go. She'd be gone about a day and a half, maybe two days. Zuko won't be back sooner than that.

She remembers her trouble unlocking the Avatar State earlier. This could be her chance to really learn, not just be manipulated by power hungry generals.

"I'm going," she decides. "It'll be a quick trip. I'll be back tomorrow night."

"I'll go with you," Aang repeats, standing up. She puts her hand on his shoulder and shakes her head.

"I'm sorry, Aang. But if this is an Avatar thing, then I think I need to do it alone."

He looks disappointed but not surprised.

"We'll stay in this area," Sokka says. "There's a town not far from here where we can find something to do, or at the very least get supplies."

Katara nods. "Good. Just stay out of trouble while I'm gone, okay?"

She packs a small travel bag and is headed out by lunch time. She doesn't need a map getting there because her blood can sense the sea. She just follows her instinct, getting closer and closer to the water.

She has a lot of time to think while she hikes. She thinks about the last couple days, about the craziness with the village in the river and the painted lady. She thinks about her fight with Sokka and how they made up again. She thinks about Zuko and wonders where he is right now and what he's doing. She wonders if he found Iroh and his forgiveness.

But mostly she thinks about herself. She thinks about what she's done, why she's done it, and how she feels about it. Katara has always known that she had a dark side, but it has never come out so clearly as it has recently - with the exception of when she used bloodbending to try to escape the Fire Nation prison with Hama.

The Avatar is supposed to bring balance back into the world. Katara is supposed to be the balance between good and evil, between darkness and light. She always thought being the Avatar meant being perfectly good, but now she's starting to rethink that. Of course she should be good, but she doesn't have to be perfect. Maybe it's okay if she has a dark side as long as she makes sure she always makes things right in the end.

And she needs to be honest about it, too. She needs to tell the others what she's capable of so that they won't be taken so completely by surprise like last time.

Katara reaches the coast by late afternoon. She lashes together a few fallen branches to make a make-shift raft and then she sets off in the water, propelling herself quickly through the waves. She reaches the Air Temple Island a few hours later.

She hikes her way up to the top of the Temple. She's starting to doubt that this Guru is even here when she catches sight of him, sitting cross legged on a flat, open area, his hands on his knees and his eyes closed, the sunset bursting behind him in brilliant colors. She recognizes his meditating position immediately.

The man has a long, white beard and his skin is darkly tanned and a little wrinkled. She waits a few minutes before speaking up. "Hello? Are you Guru Pathik?"

"Indeed," he answers, not opening his eyes. Katara walks up and takes a seat right in front of him.

"In my dream, you said you could help me gain control of the Avatar State. I'm here to learn."

Now he opens his eyes, but he doesn't move his body. "You must gain balance within yourself before you can bring balance to the world."

She had just been thinking about that. Maybe this Guru does know how to help her after all.

"The first step to gaining balance begins with this," Guru Pathik says, holding out a bowl of a yellow substance. "Drink up!"

She takes it hesitantly and then swallows, cringing at the taste but forcing it down. "It tastes like onion and banana juice," she says when she's finished, wiping her mouth off with her sleeve.

"That's because it is!" The Guru slurps up his own bowl. "Yum!"

She stares at him for a minute, rethinking her previous stance. Maybe this guy isn't as legit as she thought. But then she thinks of Iroh and his oddities and decides that maybe the wisest people are also the strangest.

* * *

Guru Pathik leads her down to a small river that's divided up into pools by stones. The moon is now shining overhead, bright enough to illuminate the path. Katara feels stronger as she always does at night. She can feel the power of the moon hum within her veins.

"In order to master the Avatar State, you must open all the chakras." He turns to her. "Tell me everything you know about chakras."

She strains her mind, but the entire concept is unfamiliar to her. "What are chakras?"

The Guru sighs. "Oh. I see. I guess we'll start with the basics." He turns back to the pools of water. "The water flows through this creek much like the energy flows through your body. As you can see, there are several pools where the water circles around before flowing on. These pools are like our chakras."

"So chakras are pools of energy spiraling inside our bodies?"

"Exactly! If nothing else were around, this creek would flow clear and pure. However, life is messing, and things tend to fall in the creek. And then what happens?"

She watches the pools carefully. "The creek can't flow?" she guesses.

"Yes. But if we open the paths between the pools -" The Guru uses his staff to pull out a tangle of leaves blocking the narrow entrance from one pool to the other.

"-the energy flows," Katara finishes, watching as the water pours quickly now from one pool to the next.

They return to their meditation place. "There are seven chakras that run through the body," Guru Pathik explains as they sit down. "Each pool of energy has a purpose and can be blocked by a specific kind of emotional mark. Be warned - opening the chakras is an intense experience, and once you begin this process, you cannot stop until all seven chakras are open. Are you ready?"

Katara takes a deep breath. She's handled intense before. How much worse can this be?

"I'll do whatever it takes," she swears.

"First we will open the Earth chakra, located at the base of the spine. It deals with survival and is blocked by fear."

Katara feels her mind melting away from her body. The mist and night sky around her disappear and she enters onto a different plane of existence, not unlike the one in her dream.

"What are you most afraid of?" Guru Pathik asks.

She can see it in her mind, in flashing memories and vision tinted in red. She sees the Fire Nation destroying her village, columns of smoke and coal raining down on her people. She sees her parents falling to the ground, never to move again. She sees chaos and bodies and snow and she's running, running away.

The scene melts into the next one. This time she's facing off Ozai, standing in that forest outside the prison and circling him. He grins maliciously at her, taunting her to fight him, to earn her freedom.

Ozai's face morphs into that of the Earth Kingdom general, still taunting her but this time to utilize the Avatar State to save her brother. Sokka is sinking into the ground - and suddenly he's swallowed up, gone.

The ground bursts open and Azula appears, smiling cruelly as she holds a knife to her brother's throat. Her arm suddenly jerks across but before Katara can cry out, the scene is changing again.

Now it's herself that she's seeing. She's moving through the Fire Nation palace prison with cold efficiency, bloodbending the soldiers into fighting each other or twisting on the ground in pain. Her eyes are blank, emotionless.

And then that same expression but this time she's beating Zuko, each hit harder than the last. He's on the ground but she's not done. She'll keep beating him until he's dead, until he can never hurt her again.

"Let your fears become clear to you," the Guru says. Katara's eyes open wide, but the vision doesn't disappear.

The nightmare version of herself steps over Zuko's body and glares at her. Then she holds her hand out. Katara feels pressure against her throat. She grabs at it, trying to release the pressure but she can't. Nightmare Katara clenches her fist and Katara gasps in pain. Behind the other version of herself, she can see Sokka, Aang, Toph, and Suki watching in horror - in horror of her.

"Katara, the vision you're seeing isn't real," the Guru says calmly. "You are concerned for your survival, but you must surrender those fears. Let your fears flow down the creek."

Katara fights it for a minute longer before letting her hand fall from her neck. She gives the nightmare version of herself full power. Just as she goes to draw her last breath, the entire illusion fades away and she finds herself facing the Guru once more.

"You have opened your Earth chakra," he declares. She breathes deeply and waits for her heart rate to fall to a normal speed again. He was right after all about this being intensive.

"Next is the Water chakra," he says. "This chakra deals with pleasure and is blocked by guilt. Now, look at all the guilt which burdens you so. What do you blame yourself for?"

Once again she enters the other dimension. This time the visions aren't as instantaneous as with fear. It takes a moment for her mind to find the things she feels bad about.

"I ran when my people needed me," she says, seeing the day the Fire Nation invaded her home. "And I imprisoned myself for a hundred years instead of fighting."

The next scene is of her reaching the Avatar State at the Earth Kingdom stronghold. She's destroying the place, men and buildings flying all around her in her all-powerful state. "I hurt all of those people."

The last vision is of her beating up Zuko. She flinches every time her hand makes contact with his face. "And I hurt people I care about because I was angry and lashing out."

"Accept the reality that these things happen. But do not let them poison and cloud your energy. If you are to be a positive influence on the world, you need to forgive yourself."

And she does. She lets them go with an exhale of her breath. She apologized, she feels bad, and she won't do them ever again. There's no reason to hold onto that guilt.

"Third is the Fire chakra, located in the stomach. This chakra deals with willpower and is blocked by shame. What are you ashamed of? What are your biggest disappointments in yourself?"

She sees herself bloodbending in the prison, following Hama even though she knows that what the woman is doing is dark and wrong. She sees the looks of pain and confusion on the guards' faces. She fears herself for having the power to do something so evil, and she's ashamed of herself for being a part of it.

"I'm never going to bloodbend again," she says quietly. "I can't."

"You will never find balance if you deny this part of your life," the Guru says. "You are a Waterbender, and therefore you have this power inside of you. Learn when it is appropriate to use it and when to deny it control."

She thinks of how she used bloodbending to take back control of her body and to stop Hama. Maybe there will come a time in her life when it's her only option to save other lives and stop evil. She can't just not use it because she's ashamed of it.

She takes a deep breath and accepts this part of her. It's not as clean as the others, but she'll work on it.

"That chakra opened less like a river and more like a burping bison," Guru Pathik remarks.

Katara imagines Appa burping and smiles a little. "It's a work in progress."

"The fourth chakra is located in the heart," he continues. "It deals with love and is blocked by grief."

Katara's hand instantly goes up to touch her mother's necklace, only to remember that it's no longer there. She lets her land drop slowly.

"Lay all your grief out in front of you."

She sees her parents in front of her, holding onto each other and smiling at her. Behind them pops up everyone in her old life - Gran Gran, Master Pakku, Yue, and all the others from her village. She smiles and reaches out to them, but as soon as her hand gets close they all fade away.

"You have indeed suffered a great loss," the Guru says. "But love is a form of energy and it swirls all around us. Your parents' and village's love for you has not left this world. It is still inside of your heart and is reborn in the form of new love."

She sees her new family form from the mist - Aang and Toph and Suki and Iroh and Zuko and Momo and Appa. And, of course, Sokka. She feels a darkness lift from her soul. It had been sitting there for so long that she'd forgotten what it was like to not feel it. The instant relief brings tears to her eyes that she wipes away.

"Very good," Guru Pathik praises. When she's recovered, they move on.

"The fifth in the chain is the sound chakra, located in the throat. It deals with truth and is blocked by lies - the ones we tell ourselves."

_I'm not lying to myself,_ Katara thinks, but she instantly realizes that that's a lie. The vision that comes to mind is a memory. She's standing on the bow of Zuko's ship. It's the day after the hurricane. She's just told Zuko she's the Avatar and she says, "I'm sorry. I never wanted this."

"You cannot deny your nature," the Guru says, reading her thoughts. "You have always yearned for a bigger purpose. You always sought out the hard path because you thought it was worth it. That was the instinct of the Avatar inside of you. Now you must take control of it!"

Katara knows that being the Avatar means putting the needs of the world before her own personal desires. She knows that being the Avatar means being hunted by the Fire Nation, being chased and beaten and blamed for things out of her hands. But it also means getting the help people, like the river village. It means standing up for what's right.

It's her destiny. She's accepted in on a surface level a dozen times, but now it's time to accept it all the way down to her soul.

_I am the Avatar._

She opens her eyes and looks back over at Guru Pathik, who is smiling.

"Good, Katara. You have opened the chakra of truth."

The sun is rising and the mist around the Temple thickens. Katara can't believe it's already been an entire night. It doesn't feel like it.

The chilly morning breeze dances across her skin. She misses her Water Tribe furs right now.

"The sixth pool of energy is the light chakra. It's located in the center of the forehead. It deals with insight and is blocked by illusion."

Katara feels the heat of rising sun warm her body. She turns and looks over the Guru, who is sitting in his meditation form, completely at peace.

"The greatest illusion in this world is the illusion of separation. Things you think are separate and different are actually one and the same."

Katara dives deep into her mind. "Like the four nations," she says after a moment.

"Yes. They are all one people, but we live as if divided."

"We're all connected," she says, thinking of the lessons she learned in the swamp. "Everything is connected."

"That's right. Even the separation of the four elements is an illusion. If you open your mind, you will see that all the elements are four parts of the same whole. Even metal is just a part of Earth that has been purified."

Katara thinks of Toph's metalbending abilities. She thinks of her bloodbending abilities, and Azula's lightning bending. There are probably dozens of sub-abilities for bending that just haven't been discovered yet.

This chakra isn't stressful at all. It's a lesson she's already learned. She breathes comfortably and turns back to Pathik. "We're on the last chakra, aren't we?"

"Yes. Once you open this chakra, you will be able to go in and out of the Avatar State at will. And when you go into the Avatar State, you will have complete control and awareness of all of your actions."

She thinks of the disaster of the last time she went into the Avatar State. Her eyes narrow. "Let's do this."

"The thought chakra is located at the crown of the head. It deals with pure, cosmic energy and is blocked by earthly attachment. Meditate on what attaches you to this world."

To her surprise, the person she sees in her mind is Zuko. She relives their best moments together: watching the fireworks at Whale Tail Island, their first kiss, playing around on the ship. She relives some moments that weren't their best but that are equally important: when he showed up to help her escape, when she saw him again after Azula blackmailed her, and when she saw him free for the first time after he returned from Boiling Rock.

And when she said goodbye to him when he left, giving him her most prized possession so that he would come back to her.

"Now let go of all those attachments. Let them flow down the river...forgotten."

Her eyes snap open. "What? Why would I let go and forget Zuko? I thought I was supposed to accept new love as part of the love chakra!"

"Learn to let him go or you can not let the pure, cosmic energy flow in from the universe."

Katara shakes her head. What good has the Avatar State done her so far? Certainly not as much as Zuko has. "Why would I choose 'cosmic energy' over Zuko? Three chakras ago he was a good thing!"

"You must learn to let go," the Guru insists.

Katara shakes her head. This is ridiculous. She's already let go of so much. She's let go of her parents, her entire village - her entire people group! She's also let go of dozens of friends she's met along the way. She's not letting go of anyone else, not for some stupid cosmic energy that hasn't done her any good so far.

She stands. "I'm sorry," she says tightly. "I'm not letting go of anyone else."

"Katara, in order to master the Avatar State, you must open all the chakras," Guru Pathik insists. "Surrender yourself."

She shakes her head. "I've already surrendered myself enough. I'm tired of being passive. I can be the Avatar and keep the people I care about."

"Katara, this is the only way!"

She turns her back and walks away. It was a waste of time for her to come here. All she's learned is that to be the Avatar, you have to roll over and surrender. But that's not her. Katara is a fighter and she's going to fight.

"If you leave now, you won't be able to master the Avatar State at all!" The Guru yells from behind her.

She pauses but continues walking after a moment. She's made her choice.

* * *

Katara is just about to get back on her raft when she hears something in the air. She turns and sees a familiar white shape soaring her way. A smiles instantly stretches across her face.

Appa lands on the beach a few minutes later. Katara holds her breath, watching with barely held in excitement as Zuko jumps off. When he looks her way, he smiles.

It's not a wide smile, it's not enough for her to see his teeth, but it's a genuine smile. It's a content smile. Whatever Zuko was looking for, he found.

Katara runs over to him, throwing her arms around him. He catches her and holds her tightly. She pulls back just enough to look at him before pressing her lips to his. He kisses her back.

Maybe her trip wasn't such a waste of time after all. Letting go of her guilt and shame has left her room in her heart to fill up with something better. And now she definitely doesn't feel bad about not letting him go to open up a stupid chakra.

"How did you find me?" she asks when they pull apart.

Zuko digs into his pocket and pulls out her necklace. "You were right about it bringing people back together."

She takes it back, putting it in her own pocket. "I meant that more metaphorically, but I'm glad it worked."

"I know a bounty hunter who can find someone just by a whiff of their scent," he explains. "She got me as far as the coast and then pointed me to this island."

Katara looks apprehensively back up the cliff to the Air Temple. She can't see the Guru, but she wouldn't be surprised if he's watching. "Let's get out of here," she suggests. "We can talk on the ride."

Zuko tells his story as they fly back to the camping site. He explains that Iroh sacrificed his freedom - and maybe his life - for him to escape. Katara thinks it sounds pretty familiar, although she doesn't say it. He also tells her about Iroh's advice for getting his Firebending back.

"So the Sun Warriors were the first Firebenders?" she asks.

"The first Firebenders and the first of the Fire Nation. There's only ruins left, but maybe we'll find some answers there."

"I'm coming with you," Katara promises. "I'm not letting you go off alone again. Bad things tend to happen when we're apart."

He turns to her, a slightly surprised expression on his face. "And what were you doing on that island? Alone?"

"I had a dream about a Guru there that wanted to teach me how to unlock the Avatar State, so I decided to check it out alone."

"You couldn't drag Suki or Toph along with you?"

"It was something I had to do alone." And she's glad no one else was there to talk her into letting everyone go. It's her decision to make, not anyone else's. "The Guru turned out to be a pretty wise guy, though I'm not entirely sure he understands me personally too well. But he did help me let go of my guilt. Told me that bad things happen sometimes - that we do bad things sometimes - and that we just have to let it go." She makes eye contact with him. "I'm sorry about what I did to you. But I'm not going to let it get in the way of us. And I promise it won't happen again."

He stares at her and then slowly smiles. "I feel the same. I'll never let you down again, Katara. I promise."

"And don't go easy on me when we fight, okay? That's just condescending."

The edge of his mouth lifts up. "Trust me, I won't." A pause. "So, are we good?"

She leans up and kisses his cheek. "We're good."

She's not entirely sure what "good" entails, but she's looking forward to discovering it one step at a time. And she's pretty happy with how they've started.

"In that case, can I say that you look really good in Fire Nation clothing?"

She smiles and leans against him as they fly through the night, happier than she's been in a long time.


	56. B4C8: A Betting Game

**Disclaimer:** All rights belong to Nickelodeon, Bryan Konietzko, Michael Dante DiMartino, and all the men and women that created the A:TLA show, books, and comics. I take no credit, and I do not mean to break any copyright rules. This is simply a work of fiction made for enjoyment. No money is being made. The lyrics are from the song "Poker Face" by Lady Gaga (you know I had to do it)

**Rating**: General Audiences. Warning: some scenes contain dark themes and minor violence

* * *

**Chapter 8: A Betting Game**

_A little gamblin' is fun when you're with me  
__Take your bank before I pay you out_  
_I promise this, promise this_  
_Check this hand 'cause I'm marvelous_

"According to this map, the entire town is arranged like a pinwheel," Sokka says as they walk along a street, brightly colored Fire Nation houses and stores surrounding them. "And in the middle, where all the streets meet, is a huge statue!"

"I wonder what it's a statue of," Aang says. "I can't wait to see it!"

"Me too," Toph says sarcastically.

"Look! There it is!" Suki steps out of the street and into the center plaza. A huge metal statue towers over them, blocking out the sun. Flames burst from the sides. "And - oh."

They all stand in the shade the statue casts, staring up at the face of Fire Lord Ozai. His head is tipped back, more fire spewing from his mouth. They stand there in silence for a moment. Sokka gulps.

"Well? What is it?" Toph asks. Before anyone can answer her, a woman stops by them.

"Isn't it wonderful?" she asks. "Fire Lord Ozai is always watching over us, protecting us."

"Yeah," Aang says slowly. "It's great."

The woman continues on her way. They all stand there for a minute more.

"Maybe it's good that Katara isn't here," Aang says. "I feel like this would just psych her out."

A bird swoops right over their heads, landing on the edge of a wooden structure. A few more follow, all of them cawing loudly.

"Look at all of those messenger hawks!" Sokka exclaims, his attention already pulled away from the statue. He begins walking towards them and the others follow. "You know, I've been thinking about getting one of those lately. That way, I wouldn't have to talk to anyone."

Suki glares at him. "Even me?"

"Anyone except you," Sokka amends, wrapping his arm around her. "With a messenger hawk, I could just send them messages."

"I gotta say, I like the idea of not talking to you," Toph jokes.

"So, guys," Aang says. "What are we gonna do with our last silver piece?" He holds up the last coin in their possession.

"We can get more money," Toph says, stopping. She points to a table in an alley, where a group of men are gathered around a small table. "Right there."

The others look where she's pointing. The man sitting behind the table has three bowls and a stone. He puts the stone under one of the bowls and then switches them around on the table before asking the man sitting on the opposite side of the table to guess which one has the stone.

"This is where you seeing people are at a disadvantage," Toph explains. "Everyone guesses wrong because the dealer moves the rock at the last minute. But I can feel it with my earthbending."

The dealer stops moving the bowls and the man guesses. There's no stone under the bowl he guesses and he gasps loudly enough that they can hear it. His friends escort the devastated man away.

The dealer looks around and catches sight of them - or, more specifically, of Toph. He smirks, obviously sensing an easy target, and calls over to them. "Hey! You there! Want to play a game?"

"How could I possibly play?" Toph asks. "I'm blind."

She waves her hand in front of her face as proof. If Sokka didn't know already, he'd think she was the helpless girl she portrays herself to be.

"You don't have to see to be lucky," the man encourages. Toph makes a big deal about feeling around before she takes a seat in front of the table. Sokka, Aang, and Suki stand behind her. A few other townspeople stand to the sides and watch.

Toph feels around for the table and lays the silver piece down. The dealer begins to shuffle the bowls. She sits quietly and innocently while the man does his work. When he's finished, she considers for a moment before pointing to the far left bowl. Sokka is sure the stone is under the middle one, but the man picks up the bowl and reveals the stone.

"Flame-eo, Toph!" Aang exclaims. Sokka's sure he picked up that phrase from his school days.

The dealer hands over two silver pieces. "Wow. Fancy guessing. You're amazing at this! Would you like to make the game a little more interesting?" He takes out a small stack of silver pieces and juggles them around his hands.

Sokka knows the man thinks she got a lucky guess and if he makes the stakes higher, he'll win back the money he just lost. That's why he's still got a smug expression on his face. Sokka almost can't wait until Toph beats him again.

"More interesting?" Toph asks innocently. "How?"

"Well...let's say you toss in your friend's staff there - " he points to Aang's staff - "and I'll toss in twenty silver pieces against it and that makes it more interesting."

Toph snatches Aang's staff and holds it in front of the man. "I'll do it for forty silver pieces," she bargains. "It's an authentic Airbender staff."

The dealer smiles. "Forty silver pieces it is," he agrees, counting them out and putting them into a bag.

He shuffles the bowls again, this time much faster than before. Sokka quickly loses track, and when he glances over at Aang and Suki to see if they got it, they both have confused expressions.

Toph concentrates, her forehead wrinkled. Then she points to the middle one.

"Sorry, little lady, but -" The dealer picks up the bowl and stops instantly as he sees that the stone is there. "Huh?"

"I won!" Toph exclaims, picking up the bag of silver pieces and Aang's staff and taking off running. Sokka and the others are on her tail. She may have won fairly - well, as fairly as can be - but there's no certainty that the dealer won't get so mad he'll try to pull something.

They frequent some shops, picking up fresh fruits and vegetables and bread still warm from the ovens. They return to their campsite, Toph and Aang and Sokka laughing. Suki is oddly quiet.

"Are you okay?" Sokka asks as they all sit around the firepit, munching on apples.

"I just feel like we cheated," she admits.

"I only cheated because he was cheating," Toph defends herself. "He was flipping the rock into his sleeve - if I hadn't used my Earthbending, there wouldn't even have been a stone to find! I cheated a cheater. What's wrong with that?"

Suki frowns. "I just don't think this is something we should make a habit of doing."

Sokka reaches into a basket and hands her a bright red apple. "Just relax and enjoy the best food we've had in a while."

She hesitantly accepts it. Toph is still staring at her. "Why?" she finally asks.

Suki shrugs. "It just feels kinda wrong. It wasn't okay that he was scamming other people, but scamming him makes us no better than him."

"Oh, this is one of your honorable Kyoshi Warrior codes, isn't it?" Toph asks.

Aang stands up and bows to her. "I promise we won't make a habit of doing this."

She smiles tightly. "Thank you, Aang."

* * *

The next day Sokka, Aang, and Toph return to the village. Suki doesn't come with this time, explaining that she wants some peace and quiet to do some exercises.

Although Aang promised they wouldn't do it anymore, somehow Toph ropes the two of them into doing even more scams. Aang uses his airbending to make the fortune sticks always land on the appropriate side. Toph uses her earthbending to hammer the meter into the air - literally, she hits the pad so hard that the strength meter indicator blasts through the top of the measure. Sokka dresses up like a guard while Toph pretends to get hit and injured by carriages and then they collect bribe money.

When they return to the campsite later in the day, Suki is not happy at the amount of cash they're carrying.

"These scams have gone too far," she says, shaking her head at them. "Something bad is going to happen if you continue."

"Like what?" Toph demands.

"Like we might get recognized! Or draw suspicion to ourselves. Or someone will sneakily out-trick you guys and then you'll be exposed! Am I the only one who remembers that we're in enemy territory?"

"You're starting to sound like Katara," Toph grumbles. "Just lighten up." She tosses her up a coin, which Suki expertly catches.

"Someone here needs to keep you guys out of trouble, and if Katara isn't here to do it then I guess I'll have to." Suki turns her glare to Aang. "You promised me you wouldn't make a habit of this."

Aang holds his hands up in surrender. "Two times isn't a habit."

Suki sighs. "Fine. We have enough money now, so can you guys stop? Katara should be back sometime tonight, tomorrow morning at the latest. We have to avoid getting caught until then. I say we just lay low and keep a quiet profile while we can."

"But that's all we do," Toph moans. "What's the point about travelling the world if we always have to hide in caves or forests? It's just no fun!"

"You think this is about fun?" Suki motions around with her arms. "You think it's fun that we're running from the Fire Nation, who will at best capture us and at worst kill us? You think it's fun that we're helping the only person who is capable of defeating the evil Fire Lord who controls most of the world? You think it's fun that we have families and friends at risk and that we're their only hope?"

"Not all of us have family and friends that we're fighting for," Toph shoots back. "In fact, you're the only one. I hate my family. I willingly left them behind. Aang doesn't have a family, just some monks who are riding this war out safely in isolation. And Sokka's whole family is dead. No offense."

Suki stares at her for a minute, looking like she might explode. Then she takes a deep breath and walks away. Sokka waits for a moment and then follows her.

"Hey, are you okay?" he asks when he catches up to her.

She shrugs. "How can I be? We're so close to our enemy with no plan to defeat them. All of my warriors are captured and locked up somewhere. Katara is gone to see some strange man on an island and we won't know if everything's okay until she returns. And instead of being ready to move on and defeat the Fire Nation, we're risking our entire position so a couple kids can have fun!"

She takes a few deep breaths. "I'm sorry. I'm just a bit stressed."

Sokka rubs her back gently. "I know. But we're just bored. We can't do much without Katara here. And there's no harm in earning some money that will help us defeat the Fire Lord."

Suki sighs and relaxes into him. "Alright. I don't want to be super uptight. I just want to keep everyone safe. I can't lose anyone else important to me."

"We'll be more careful," Sokka promises, wrapping his arm around her. Then he pulls a small bag of coins out of his pocket. "Would it make you feel better to spend some? We still got all evening."

She stares at it for a minute, debating. Then she finally nods. "Okay. But just you and me."

He leans down and kisses her. "Just us."

* * *

Suki knows she shouldn't be surprised when they walk out of an animal shop with a messenger hawk, especially after Sokka's excitement this morning. But she can't complain since she also bought some new clothes.

"Welcome to Team Avatar, hawky," Sokka says, holding the bird out on his arm. "My name's Sokka and I'm your new owner. And as such I should warn you that there's already a lemur in our group, so I don't want to see any fighting." The hawk screeches. "Good little messenger hawky," he cooes.

"You know he can't understand you, right?" Suki asks, her lips tugging up into a smile.

"Don't underestimate him," Sokka warns, stroking his bird. But something else is drawing Suki's attention. She stands in front of a poster.

"What is it, Suki?"

"Bad news," she says, glancing around before tugging the poster down. She shows it to Sokka before rolling it up.

"Is that Toph?"

"A bad rendition of her, but yes. The Fire Nation may be onto us." Suki tugs him out of the street and into the shadows and they attempt to get out of the village as quietly and subtly as possible.

Aang is practicing some airbending when they return to camp and Toph is smiling as she counts their money. Suki and Sokka approach her directly, holding out the poster.

"We found something in town that you're not going to like," Sokka announces.

"Well, it sounds like a sheet of paper, but I'm guessing you're referring to what's on the paper," Toph replies, crossing her arms.

"It's a wanted poster," Suki explains. "Of you."

"They've nicknamed you 'The Runaway'," Sokka adds.

To Suki's surprise, Toph grins. "Really? A wanted poster? That's so great! 'The Runaway.' A new nickname! I love it! Is there a picture of me? Does it look good?"

Sokka glances back at the poster, but Suki answers for him. "No."

"Well, yeah, it actually does look pretty good," Sokka disagrees. Suki shoots him a glare. "But you're missing the point," he quickly adds. "These scams are drawing too much attention to us."

"Don't be such a worrywart. You're starting to sound like your sister." Toph stands and dangles a bag of money in front of him. "Think of it this way: you're starting to collect money for the eclipse day invasion plan!"

"Well, that is true…"

Suki cuts him off. "We're thankful for the money you've earned, Toph. Really. But you can't risk going out again. Just sit tight until Katara returns."

Toph completely ignores her and turns back to Sokka, dropping some gold pieces in his hand. "Here's a little extra for you so you can buy yourself a nice map of the Fire Nation."

It isn't that Sokka is weak. It's just that he is sometimes. Suki could facepalm herself right now.

"You know what?" Toph says, handing him the whole bag, "Make it an atlas."

Sokka rubs his fingers together before accepting the bag. "I do like expensive atlases."

"Toph, I'm being serious." Suki hardens her tone. "You've had your fun. We have a bigger mission that can't be jeopardized by a couple hours of games."

"Fine." Toph throws her hands in the air. "I quit! No more scams from me."

She walks away from them. Suki has the feeling that Toph's admission wasn't an admission so much as an attempt to throw them off of her scent. She'll just have to keep an eye on the other girl.

"Oooh! You bought a messenger bird!"

Suki jumps a bit as Aang drops right in front of them from above. Sokka holds his hawk protectively.

"Of course I did! Now we can send messages all over the world! Even to your monk friends!"

"Wow! How does it work?"

Sokka frowns. "Hm...I never even thought about that!"

Suki sighs. Of course he didn't. Sokka is one of the smartest people she's ever met, but he's also one of the dumbest. But it's a bit adorable and she loves him for it.

"Hawkey! Monk Gyatso, Air Temple!"

The hawk squawks and makes a movement like it's shaking its head.

"I think he gets it," Sokka says confidently.

Momo suddenly leaps onto Aang's shoulder, narrows his eyes at Hawkey, and then springs at Sokka. Sokka ducks while the two creatures fly around him, squawking and screeching.

Suki covers her mouth with a hand so he can't see her laughing.

* * *

"Alright, Toph," Suki says, approaching the girl. "I can't stop you from pulling scams, so I've decided to join you."

Toph turns around, looking surprised. "Are you being serious? I thought it was too dangerous."

"It is. That's why we're not pulling just any scam - we're going to pull the ultimate scam." Suki smiles and takes a seat by her. "That wanted poster says you're worth a lot of money - ten times more than you've already earned. What do you say we cash in on it?"

Toph is the one who grins now. "Alright. I'm listening."

* * *

Toph runs through the center of the town, towards the statue of the Fire Lord. She doesn't quite make it before a net encaptures her and causes her to hit the ground hard.

"How could you do this to me?" she yells. "You betrayed me!"

"You brought this on yourself." Suki stands over her. "I had no choice." She turns her back as the Fire Nation guards drag Toph away.

"You did the right by turning in the Runaway," an official looking man tells Suki.

"I'm just doing my duty as a loyal Fire Nation citizen," she replies.

"That's nice to hear," he says.

"But...I still want the actual reward."

He nods. "Of course. Follow me."

She follows him out of the city center and to the fancy city hall building. As the man is unloading a cash box, the door opens behind Suki. She whirls around but she's too slow; her arms are already being pinned behind her back.

"What is this?" she asks, straining.

"You're not a loyal Fire Nation citizen," the official accuses. "No one has seen you around before today, and suddenly you capture the master scammer? No way."

"Why? Because I'm a girl?"

He grumbles out a response that she doesn't quite understand. Then he waves to the soldier who has her captive. "Put her with her friend."

Suki is thrown into a wooden cell with Toph. They sit slumped against the back, completely at a loss at what to do next.

"You sure you can't bend wood? Trees come from the earth."

Toph throws her hands up in the air. "Maybe one day I'll discover the secret to woodbending, but for now I don't feel anything. We're stuck in here."

Suki frowns, not quite ready to give up. "There's got to be something you can bend."

"Wood walls, wood floor, wood ceiling. Nothing."

Suki crosses her arms, trying to think. Her metal bracelets tink against each other annoyingly. Now, what might be in this cage…

Suddenly she gasps and sits up straight. "My bracelets!" She slides them off and holds them out to Toph. "These are metal, right?"

Toph stands up and inspects them. "You're a genius, Suki! I can definitely work with this." She hesitates. "They're going to get destroyed, though."

"It doesn't matter. You can always buy me a new pair with all that money you've scammed."

"This scam was your idea," Toph reminds her as she bends the metal bracelets into sharp objects.

"We'll discuss it later."

Toph cuts through the wooden beams with the once-bracelets. Then they sneak out of the jail.

"You know what? This town owes us some money. I'll be back in one second." Suki takes off, ducking through back alleys to get to the town hall. She sneaks in, takes the money box, and then meets back up with Toph, jiggling it slightly so the other girl knows what it is.

"You should have been out here the entire time," Toph complains. "You're the best at this!"

Suki can't help but smile. "Let's go."

* * *

"I'm sorry if I was acting a bit bossy earlier." Suki and Toph are sitting on one side of the fire while Sokka and Aang are messing around with Sokka's new bird on the other side. "I'm just stressed about my warriors and worried about Katara. I don't mean to be an obnoxious, unwanted companion."

"I'm sorry, too," Toph says. "You don't know this, but my parents were super controlling. Sometimes I forget what's at stake here. I originally just joined the team to get away from my family and to explore the world without them worrying over me."

"I can't imagine anyone worrying over you," Suki says with a quiet laugh. "You can take care of yourself."

"What's it like, growing up as the leader of a group of warriors? That sounds like a dream. Although, I do prefer to fight alone, but still."

"It was amazing." Suki thinks back to when she first began training and then when she passed her test and became a Kyoshi Warrior. From then on she simply worked hard and rose through the ranks, eventually earning the leadership position. "My parents worried about me, too. It took me a while to convince them that it was okay for them to let me go."

"What I said earlier about hating my parents...it's not true. I just want them to see me as I really am, not as a helpless blind girl. And it's really frustrating that no matter what I do, they can't get over that impression." Toph rests her head in her hands. "But I know that when I left I really hurt them. And even though they were controlling, I do miss them sometimes."

"I'm sure they'll see the real you once you stand at the Avatar's side after Katara defeats the Fire Lord. They'll have no choice but to recognize your talents."

Toph's milky eyes sparkle. "Thank you, Suki. It means a lot. And you can be pretty fun when you want to be."

"Thanks for showing me how to let a little loose."

They sit in silence for a moment, and then Toph speaks up again. "Listen, Suki, I have a little favor to ask."

Surprised, she turns toward the younger girl. "Yes?"

"I think I want to write a letter to my parents, to let them know that I'm okay. Would you mind...would you mind helping me?"

Suki feels her heart warming up a bit. Of all of Katara's companions, Toph is the only one she hadn't connected with. She's always felt a bit distant from the girl, but apparently that's changing tonight.

"I would love to."

* * *

"Hey, where did my messenger hawk go?" Sokka demands.

"Hey, Appa just landed about a hundred yards away," Toph says, her hand pressed against the ground.

"Appa's back!" Aang exclaims, jumping up.

"And Zuko," Suki reminds him.

There's the sound of brush rustling and Appa appears in their small clearing. Aang runs forward and gives him a big hug. From on top of Appa, Katara and Zuko jump down.

"I thought Katara went to go see a Guru," Toph says.

"I did," Katara explains, hugging her brother first and then Aang. "And Zuko picked me up on my way back." She moves on to give Suki and Toph hugs.

Zuko hangs out in the back until Sokka slaps him on the arm. "Thanks for giving my sister a lift. Flying is faster and safer than walking."

"So how did it go, Katara?" Aang asks. They all settle back around the fire. It's pretty late, the moon already high in the sky.

"It went, uh, really good," Katara says.

"So you mastered the Avatar State?"

"Yup. It's not too hard. Just had to open my chakras."

"What are chakras?" Toph asks.

"Energy in the body. Don't worry about it, it's not too important." Katara turns to Zuko, who she's sitting by. "Zuko's story is much more interesting."

"I found my uncle in Ba Sing Se. We talked for a bit and then when he tried to sneak me back out of the city, my sister showed up."

"How'd you get away?" Suki asks.

Zuko hesitates. "My uncle fought her off for me. Gave me a chance to run. And Appa had my exit covered."

"So, did you guys do anything interesting while we were gone?" Katara questions.

Aang, Sokka, Toph, and Suki all glance at each other before saying, "No, not really," at the same time. Katara and Zuko share puzzled looks but decide not to question it.

"Don't forget to get up bright and early tomorrow morning!" Sokka announces. "It's time for us to get moving again."


	57. B4C9: The Rebels

**Disclaimer:** All rights belong to Nickelodeon, Bryan Konietzko, Michael Dante DiMartino, and all the men and women that created the A:TLA show, books, and comics. I take no credit, and I do not mean to break any copyright rules. This is simply a work of fiction made for enjoyment. No money is being made. The lyrics are from the song "You're Not the Only One" by Lukas Graham

**Rating**: General Audiences. Warning: some scenes contain dark themes and minor violence

Author's Note: Fun fact: I had to separate each of the books in different documents because somewhere around Book 4 my google drive started crashing every time I tried to load it because the file was so long. It also took foreverrrrr to load

**Chapter 9: The Rebels**

_The people we have given trust_

_End up corrupt and rotten_

_They start with great ideals_

_But on the way that's all forgotten_

"Where's Momo?" Aang asks.

They're all sitting down in the forest, taking a short break. The solar eclipse - or the Day the Fires Went Out - is coming up soon. They have just enough time for Zuko and Katara to go to the Sun Warrior ruins to (hopefully) get Zuko's bending back and then they have to gather their allies for the invasion of the Fire Nation. Sokka's just finishing up his plans and his messenger hawk is getting a good workout flying to and from their various friends all over the world.

"I think I saw him run that way," Sokka says, pointing ahead of them without looking up from his map.

A loud, terrified squawk sounds their way. Aang springs to his feet. "That didn't sound so good. I'm going to go check up on him."

Katara follows him. "I'm coming, too."

She hates sitting. Breaks are the worst parts of her days now. If she sits, she overthinks everything. She can't fathom that in two weeks everything might be over - in two weeks she might have killed the Fire Lord and ended the war.

The worst part isn't even the final battle itself. It's what comes after. She's known since the past Avatar, Saura, spoke to her that her duty was to master the elements and defeat the Fire Lord. But what happens next? No one has told her anything.

She's kept busy so far, but what happens when she doesn't have an all time consuming mission? What will she do? Where will she go?

"He's up there!" Aang points. Katara glances up and sees the winged lemur hanging in a cage high above the forest ground. "Hang on, Momo!"

Aang flies up and releases Momo down slowly. Katara opens the cage and lets him out. He runs away from the cage immediately, a bright red fruit in his mouth.

Two more animals are still hanging in cages. Aang jumps around the branches and releases them as well. Katara shades her eyes with a hand and watches him.

Aang springs back down as the other animals run away. Katara examines the traps. "Hey, Sokka!" she calls. "Get over here!"

He and the others join them. "What's this?" Suki asks.

"Momo was caught in one of these cages with two other poor animals," Aang explains while Sokka and Zuko examine the traps.

"These are Fire Nation," Sokka says, looking up. "I can tell from the metal work."

Katara glances at Zuko, who nods in agreement. "Alright. We need to keep moving. Who knows when they're going to come back to check on these?" She glances around at the others. "Is everyone ready?"

They all nod. Sokka frowns, deep in thought. "I think we need to continue on foot," he says.

"Why? What's wrong with Appa?" Aang complains.

"He's a giant fluffy animal in the sky! He's noticeable."

Aang opens his mouth, but Zuko beats him. "He's got a point. All the other flying bisons stay at the Air Temples. And everyone knows that where Appa is, the Avatar is, too."

"I don't mind walking," Toph says, smiling happily.

Aang shrugs. "Walking might be fun," he admits.

An hour later, the mood is completely different - at least for Aang. "Walking stinks," he complains. "What do people without flying bisons do?"

"Only people with twinkle toes have issues with walking," Toph says, and everyone laughs.

"The important thing is that the Fire Nation won't find us," Sokka says, pushing between two bushes and into a clearing - filled with Fire Nation tents, supplies, and soldiers.

"They won't find us, huh?" Toph asks as the soldiers cry out and grab their weapons.

"Alright," Suki says, brandishing her fans. "There's not that many of them. Everyone ready?"

Zuko pulls out his swords. Toph sinks into her bending stance. Sokka pulls out his boomerang. Aang twirls his staff in front of himself, and Katara opens her water skins.

Suddenly a Fire Nation Soldier falls to his face.

"What was that?" Sokka asks, glancing around.

"Up there!" Katara says, looking at a figure moving expertly in the branches. The figure swings down and lands on soldiers, knocking them down. Then he moves forward and uses two hooked tools to pull the legs out from under two more. He blocks a swing from a sword and smashes the edge of his weapon into the soldier's side, sending him staggering backwards.

"They're in the trees!" a soldier yells out before another figure drops on him. More figures drop down, quickly knocking out or scaring away all the Fire Nation soldiers.

Katara and the others watch in a mix of awe, respect, and confusion.

One soldier near them starts charging them, aiming right for Katara. Zuko steps forward to block the man with his swords, but right before the soldier gets into reach the first figure swings into him, knocking him to the side. The figure - that Katara can now clearly see in a boy about her age - stops right in front of her. "Hey."

"Uh, hi."

He glances at Zuko, who's staring at him. "Gotta be quicker next time."

Aang steps forward, his mouth dropped in awe. "You just took out a whole army almost single-handedly!"

"There were only twenty soldiers," Zuko says, rolling his eyes.

The boy holds up his curved weapons threateningly at him. "You're Fire Nation too. Give me one good reason why I shouldn't do the same to you."

Katara steps forward, putting out a hand gently to hold Zuko back. "My name is Katara. We're not actually Fire Nation. Well, most of us aren't. These are just disguises so we can blend in - although, it doesn't always work."

"If you're not Fire Nation, then who are you?"

"I'm the Avatar."

The boy drops his weapons immediately. "I'm Jet," he says, moving the straw piece between his lips to the other side of his mouth. "And these are my freedom fighters." He gestures to the other figures - all kids about the same age as their group. "Smears, Longshot, Smellerbee, The Duke, and Pipsqueak."

Aang bounds right up to the smallest one. "Your name is Pipsqueak? That's funny!"

The big guy next to the small kid narrows his eyes. "You think my name is funny?"

"I think it's hilarious!"

Pipsqueak hesitates before laughing, a booming sound that seems to echo in the clearing.

Jet nods to his gang, who are going through the supplies and tents. "You guys want to give us a hand? We're pillaging the supplies and looking for any confidential information."

"Pillaging is always fun," Toph says, instantly going to help.

"I suppose we have _some_ time," Sokka grudgingly says.

The others split off, going to help in various places. Katara starts going through a crate of blankets when she senses that someone is close to her. She straightens up and turns to see Jet hanging just a little bit close. "Can I help you?"

He grins. "I just wanted to say thank you. We've been waiting for an opportunity to ambush those guys all morning. And then you guys stumbled in."

"We're usually not so careless," Katara says, returning to her work.

"It only takes one mistake," Jet remarks. He leans down and goes through a box next to hers. "Let me help you."

"Hey, Jet!" the Duke calls out. "These barrels are filled with blasting jelly."

Jet's smile widens. "That's a great score."

"And these boxes are filled with jelly candy!" Pipsqueak announces, lifting a crate almost as big as Aang.

"Also a great score. But let's not get those mixed up."

Katara watches the way he easily communicates with and leads his group. She's a bit impressed, if she has to be honest. In her group - Team Avatar, as Sokka and Aang like to call it - they don't really have a leader. They just discuss things and make group decisions. Sokka usually makes the plans, but if someone has an objection he can usually work around it. Sometimes she wonders if they'd be a bit more efficient if she took charge.

But she also knows that what they have works for them. So why bother changing it?

"Should we take these to the hide-out?" of the others asks.

"You guys have a hide-out?" Aang asks with wide eyes.

"You want to see it?" Jet asks.

"Sure!"

* * *

"We're here," Jet announces. They all look around. It looks like just another part of the forest.

"Where is it?" Sokka demands. "There's nothing here."

"Hold this," Jet instructs, handing him a blue cord.

"What's thi- Aaahhh!"

Katara watches, very much amused, as Sokka flies up into the treetops and disappears behind a bunch of leaves. Jet offers the rope to Aang.

"I'll just fly up myself," Aang says, shooting up into the air.

Suki and Toph go up next and then Zuko, who glances back at Katara with a bit of concern in his eyes. But Katara just nods at him.

All the others go up until it's just Jet and Katara. He takes the rope and then holds out his hand. "Come with me."

She knows she should say that she can get up on her own but she just takes his hand. He wraps his arm around her and they float up, much slowly than Sokka had ascended. She wonders if Jet had done that on purpose.

They break through the leaves and land on a wooden gangway that wraps around the tree trunk. Aang whizzes past them, holding onto a rope. "This place is great!"

Little tents are nestled into the nooks of the branches and rope zip lines and wooden bridges connect the branches, making one large hide-out inside the canopy of the tree. Katara has to admit that she's a bit impressed by the place.

"There you are," Zuko says, walking over to her, a scowl on his face. She smiles at him.

"Isn't this place beautiful?"

He shrugs, glancing around. "It's okay."

"Oh, it's definitely better than okay," Jet argues, walking past them. "It's beautiful, and most importantly, the Fire Nation can't find us here."

"They would love to find you, wouldn't they, Jet?" Smellerbee says, riding a zip line over to them and dropping onto the gangway.

"It's not going to happen," Jet says confidently.

"Why does the Fire Nation want to find you?" Katara asks.

"I guess you could say I've been causing them a little trouble." He laughs shortly. "See, they took over a nearby Earth Kingdom town a few years back."

"We've been ambushing their troops, cutting off their supply lines, and anything else we can do to mess with them," Pipsqueak continues.

"One day, we'll drive the Fire Nation out for good and free that town," Jet finishes, glancing over at Katara. She looks away, not sure how she feels about the way he's looking at him.

"That's pretty brave," Katara says, trying to keep her voice neutral.

"Yeah, nothing braver than a boy in a treehouse," Zuko mutters. Katara hits his arm.

"Don't pay any attention to him," she tells Jet. "He's always grouchy." She smiles at Zuko, who crosses his arms and deepens his scowl. But luckily he doesn't say anything more. "So, you all live here?"

"That's right. Longshot over there - his town got burned down by the Fire Nation. And we found the Duke trying to steal our food. I don't think he ever really had a home."

Katara stares at Jet. "What about you?" she asks.

He pauses. "Fire Nation killed my parents," he says quietly. "I was only eight years old. That day changed me forever."

Katara knows how he feels. She still sees her parents' deaths in her head when she sleeps at night sometimes. She remembers how much she hated the Fire Nation - how she lashed out at Zuko and his soldiers when she first found out, almost killing them.

"Sokka and I lost our parents to the Fire Nation, too," she admits.

"I'm so sorry, Katara." Jet sets a hand on her arm. She lets it sit there a moment before shaking him off gently.

"That's why I'm doing something about it." She lifts her chin. "I'm going to kill the Fire Lord and end this war. No one else should lose their parents or their family." She's careful not to look over at Zuko when she says that.

Jet nods tightly. "I'm glad we see it the same way."

* * *

They're invited to stay for a banquet and the night, so - after triple checking the schedule - Sokka says that they have enough time. The freedom fighters set up a nice table and lay out the scavenged food. Jet sits at the head of the table and stands up to make a toast.

"Today we struck another blow against the Fire Nation swine," he says, holding up a cup. The others follow, cheering loudly. Katara glances across the table at Zuko, who hesitates before slowly putting up his own. "I got a special joy at the look at one soldier's face when the Duke dropped down on his helmet and rode him like a wild hog monkey.

"Now, the Fire Nation doesn't think they have to worry about a couple kids hiding in the trees. Maybe they're right - " The kids boo. "Or maybe they're dead wrong." The charming smile drops from his face. Katara gets a bad feeling when she sees the intensity in his expression.

The kids cheer. Jet waits until they quiet down before continuing. "Today we have a guest of honor - the Avatar. Tonight we're celebrating her, but tomorrow we could be celebrating the end of the Fire Nation!"

Another cheer. Katara smiles uneasily as Jet takes a seat. Earlier he had insisted she sit by him, and she'd agreed as to not be rude. But she still trades a glance with Zuko before turning back to their host.

"That was a nice speech, Jet," she says.

"Thanks. By the way, I was really impressed with you. That was some great bending I saw out there today."

He's talking about her and Toph's earthbending practice sessions. They had gone out and done some exercises while waiting to eat. Although her earthbending is getting pretty good, Toph still has a few moves for her to master before she gets caught up in learning firebending.

"Thanks. Toph's the one that's the master, though. I still have some practice to do."

"Hm." Jet sets down his cup. "The Avatar can control all four of the elements, right?"

"Once she learns them, yes. I've only learned water and earth. Aang's a great Airbender, though, and you saw Toph earlier."

She purposely doesn't mention Zuko. For one because, as they agreed earlier, they want to keep his identity secret for as long as possible. She believes that Jet's heart is in the right place but she's afraid his hatred for the Fire Nation might cause him to make some rash decisions. Besides, Zuko's Firebending doesn't work right now she there's no point in mentioning it.

Jet nods. "Well, I know a way you guys might be able to help our cause," he says.

"Unfortunately we have to leave tomorrow morning," Sokka interrupts.

Jet sighs. "Sokka, please. I needed you on an important mission tomorrow."

Katara watches as Sokka mulls it over. She could almost facepalm right now. Jet's a good leader because he's good at reading people. There's nothing Sokka likes more than to be needed for something important, and Jet's figured that out already. Sokka only hesitates a second.

"What mission?"

* * *

After the feast, the kids retreat to their own tents. Katara and Zuko sit on the edge of the wooden gangway.

"I don't like Jet," Zuko says quietly.

Katara smirks. "You don't like him because he's giving me so much attention," she accuses lightly. "You're jealous."

"That's part of it," he admits. "But I also have a bad feeling about him."

"We're only going to stay for a day longer and then we're out of here," Katara promises. "You only have to deal with him for a few hours more. Can you do that?"

He sighs. "I suppose."

"Good." She leans over and kisses him. "We should be getting to bed soon. We have to help Jet out tomorrow and then we're off again."

* * *

Jet kneels on the tree branch, keeping an eye out on the forest below. He whistles a message to his fighters, stationed in nearby trees.

Sokka stabs his knife into the tree bark and listens. "It amplifies the vibrations," he explains. "Someone's coming!"

"How many?"

"Just one, I think."

Jet whistles another message to his fighters. "Good work, Sokka. Ready your weapon."

Sokka pulls his knife out of the tree. The figure comes into view, walking on the forest path below them - an old man with a staff.

"Wait!" Sokka calls out softly. "It's a false alarm. It's just an old man."

But Jet jump down just the same, his two rod weapons at his side. "What are you doing in our forest, leech?" he demands. Sokka glances to the other tree, where Suki is perched. She looks equally concerned.

"Please, sir," the old man says. "I'm just a traveller."

Jet knocks away the man's staff. The old man stumbles back, right into Pipsqueak's chest. He bounces off and falls backward onto the ground.

Jet stands over him menacingly. "Do you like destroying towns? Do you like destroying families? Do you?"

"N-no, please," the man trembles. "Let me go. H-have mercy."

"Does the Fire Nation let people go?" Jet leans down. "Does the Fire Nation have mercy?"

Jet's winds his leg back to kick. Sokka and Suki act at once, jumping down and grabbing his shoulders, holding him back.

"Jet, let him go. He's just an old man!"

Jet throws them off. "He's Fire Nation. Search him!" he orders his freedom fighters.

"But he's not hurting anyone," Suki pleads.

"Have you forgotten that the Fire Nation killed your parents?" Jet asks Sokka. He turns to Suki. "Have you forgotten that they kidnapped your warriors? Remember why you fight!"

"We got his stuff, Jet!" Smellerbee calls out.

"This doesn't feel right," Sokka insists.

"It's what has to be done." Jet shoulders past Sokka. "Now let's get out of here."

* * *

Back at the hide-out, Aang is having a blast, zip lining around and throwing rocks that explode on the ground. Toph is sitting against the tree trunk, mumbling about how this is almost as bad as flying. Katara and Zuko are hanging out.

Suki and Sokka go over to them immediately. "Jet's a thug," Sokka warns.

Katara frowns. "What do you mean?"

"He beat up and robbed a harmless old man," Suki explains. "He's messed up."

"He's not messed up, he just has a different way of life!" Aang calls out as he speeds by. "It's fun!"

"I told you I had a bad feeling about him," Zuko says.

Katara frowns and crosses her arms. "I want to hear his side of the story."

Katara and Sokka go over to his tent. Katara explains the problem and Jet listens quietly. When she's done, he remains calm.

"Sokka told you the story, but he didn't mention that the man was Fire Nation?" he asks.

Katara glances over at her brother. "No, he didn't."

"Even if he was Fire Nation, he was a harmless civilian," Sokka insists.

"He was an assassin, Sokka," Jet says, stabbing a knife into a tree stump. "See? There's a compartment for poison here, in the knife handle." He unspins a circle and reveals a vial of orange liquid. "He was sent to eliminate me. You helped save my life, Sokka."

"See? There's an explanation," Katara says. Sokka still has his eyes narrowed.

"I didn't see any knife."

"That's because he was concealing it."

"See, Sokka, I'm sure you just didn't notice the knife." Katara lays her hand on his arm.

"There was no knife," Sokka repeats, shaking her off. "I'm going back and packing my things. We're leaving."

"Tell me you aren't leaving yet," Jet says as soon as Sokka is gone. "I really need your help."

"What do you need help with?"

"The Fire Nation is planning on burning down our forest. If you use your waterbending to fill the reservoir, we can fight the fires. But if you leave now, they'll destroy the whole valley."

Katara hesitates. She understands the concerns of the others. Even she felt a little strange during Jet's speech last night. But she can't abandon people who need help. So what if Jet is a little messed up? It took her time to get over her parents' deaths, too. He's just taking longer.

Besides, everything worked out in that village on the river and the others had been encouraging her to leave there, too. She'll be open and honest about what she's doing and they'll be gone after this afternoon. No one will ever have to see Jet again.

"I'll help you," she promises.

* * *

Jet and two of his fighters disappear during lunch. Sokka follows them, not trusting them one bit. His sister is carried away by Jet's charms, but he won't be.

He ducks behind trees, following them out of the forest and to the reservoir. They have a covered cart with them. He doesn't know what's in the cart, but he's hoping they'll abandon it long enough for him to catch a peak.

They stop at a plateau overlooking the reservoir. It's uphill from the village, a dam holding back the water from flooding the town. Only a small river flows down.

"Now listen," Jet instructs his fighters. "You're not to blow the dam until I give the signal. If the reservoir isn't full, the Fire Nation troops could survive."

"But what about the people in the town?" the Duke asks. "Won't they get wiped out, too?"

"Look, Duke, that's the price of ridding this area of the Fire Nation."

Sokka narrows his eyes. He knew Jet was up to something horrible. But this bad? Destroying an entire town to take out a few dozen soldiers? He wasn't expecting that. He has to tell Katara.

Suddenly the bushes rustle and he's grabbed by his hair, pulled out of his hiding spot. Pipsqueak is holding him up. Smellerbee holds up a knife to his throat. "Where do you think you're going, Ponytail?"

"Sokka," Jet greets him as Pipsqueak drags him over. "I'm glad you've decided to join us."

Sokka struggles to no avail. "I heard your plan to destroy the town," he says.

"My plan is to rid the valley of the Fire Nation," Jet replies calmly.

"There are people living there! Mothers and fathers and children."

"We can't win without making some sacrifices."

Sacrifices? What does Jet know about sacrifices? "Some sacrifices are necessary, yes, but only if the people themselves make it willingly! Those town people have no idea."

Jet scoffs. "Who makes sacrifices willingly?"

"Zuko sacrificed himself to free Katara from prison. Katara sacrificed herself to save him from being killed. Lots of people are willing to make sacrifices. Apparently the only sacrifice you're willing to make is other people."

"Zuko?" Jet chews on his piece of straw. "Oh, the grumpy guy. I knew he looked familiar." He gestures to his fighters. "Make sure you capture him, too. He can drown with his people."

Sokka's eyes widen. He made a huge mistake revealing Zuko's identity. "But he's on our side," he pleads. "Katara needs him to learn Firebending!"

"Katara is strong enough on her own. Besides, I'm not passing up the opportunity to directly strike at the Fire Lord by killing his own son."

"The Fire Lord doesn't care about his son." Sokka strains harder against Pipsqueak. "Jet, listen. You have to stop this. This is crazy!"

"This is war. I thought you'd understand."

"I do understand. I understand there's nothing you won't do to get what you want! Including lying to my sister!"

Jet sighs. "I was really hoping you'd have an open mind. But I can see you've made your choice. I can't let you warn the others. Take him for a walk! A long walk."

"You can't do this!" Sokka struggles again, but they're holding him too tightly.

"Cheer up, Sokka. We're going to win a huge victory against the Fire Nation today."

* * *

Katara follows Jet along the riverbank. The others are packing up, getting ready to move on. Katara agreed to help Jet quickly while the others prepare to go.

"I'm sorry if my brother's been a little hostile," Katara says as they walk. "He has trust issues sometimes."

"Don't worry. He already apologized."

Katara frowns. "Really? Sokka apologized?"

"Yeah, I was surprised, too. I got the sense that maybe you talked to him or something."

Out of all the sketchy things Jet has said or done, this has to top them. "I just told him that I was going to help you with this and then we'd go."

Jet shrugs. "Well, whatever the case, he's helping. He's actually on a scouting mission with Pipsqueak and Smellerbee. That's why he's been gone all afternoon."

She isn't sure if he's telling the truth or not, but the only way to be sure is to get this over with and find Sokka. She opens her mouth to ask him how much further when suddenly a geyer shoots up in front of her.

Jet turns. "We're here," he says. "Underground water is trying to escape from those vents. I need you to help it along."

Katara feels the water flowing under the ground and bends it up and out. It takes a minute to coax it to the surface but when it breaks, it flows. Jet grins. "Great job! This river empties into the reservoir. Just a few more vents and it will be full."

She follows him to the next one. Jet watches and when she's finished, he nods. "Alright. You got the hang of it. I'm going to leave you here to finish while I check up on the reservoir."

She feels suspicious, but nods. "I'll meet you over there when I'm done."

Jet presses his lips together. "Actually, uh, it's better if we meet back up at the hide-out. Is that alright?"

Now she's definitely suspicious, but she keeps up the act. "Yeah, no problem. See you soon."

"Bye, Katara."

* * *

Katara works quickly, venting out all of the water. When it's flowing in a deep stream, she stops and surveys her work. "Yeah, that's definitely enough."

She can't shake the bad feeling in her gut so instead of heading back to the hide-out, she makes her way to the reservoir. Jet said not to meet her there but she thinks he's hiding something.

She hides out far enough away that no one will notice her but close enough that she can see what's going on. She watches as Jet and his fighters unload a cart along the base of the dam. She squints to try to get a better view of what they're unloading, and suddenly she gasps.

It's the red boxes that they stole from the Fire Nation - the blasting jelly.

It all clicks into place. Jet is going to blow up the dam and drown the town.

"He wouldn't do that," she says aloud. She stands, getting ready to sprint back to the hide-out to warn the others, when she hears a voice behind her.

"I would."

She whirls to see Jet standing in her way. He has his hook weapons out and brandished.

"But- why?"

"You would do it too if you just stopped the think," he says, always the smooth talker. "Think about what the Fire Nation did to your mother. To your people. We can't let them do that to anyone else ever again."

She shakes her head. "This isn't the answer."

"I want you to understand me, Katara." Jet steps closer, lowering his weapons. "I thought your brother would understand, but -"

Her heart rate instantly accelerates. "Where's Sokka?"

Jet takes another step closer, puts his hand around her face. "Katara -"

She blasts him backwards with a whip of water. "Don't touch me! Now tell me, where's my brother?"

He climbs to his feet slowly. "I wouldn't do that if I were you, Katara."

"Why? You're not in any position to negotiate! You're not a threat to me, Jet!"

He cocks his head. "Look over at the dam."

She crosses her arms. "I'm not falling for any of your tricks."

Jet sighs and walks over to the edge of the bluff. "Look. Right in the middle."

Katara slowly moves, not taking her eyes off him. But when she finally does, her heart skips a beat.

Zuko is tied up right between the barrels of blasting jelly on the bottom of the dam.

"My fighters are just waiting for my signal to blast the dam. Now, we can work out a deal where you get your brother back or I can have them blast the dam right now."

Katara feels tears sting her eyes. "I want my brother _and_ Zuko back."

Jet steps forward. "What happened to you, Katara? He's Fire Nation! And not just any Fire Nation, but the son of the Fire Lord! He is responsible for your parents' deaths. He has to die so that we can win this war."

She shakes her head. "You're sick, Jet. He's the only hope we have of winning this war. Without his training and his inside knowledge of the Fire Nation, we're not going to win. And without him in power once the war is over, we'll just be plunged right back into another war. We need him."

"He's manipulating you, Katara. That's what he wants you to think! But as soon as he has a clear shot, he'll kill you and all our hopes to win will be destroyed!"

"You're the only one that's manipulating anyone, Jet." She bends her water out and lets it surround her for a moment. "I'm not letting you trick anyone else." She whips the water out, wrapping it around him and throwing him against a nearby tree. Then she turns the water to ice, trapping him.

"You would choose the life of a Fire Nation prince over that of the world?" Jet scoffs. "You're the traitor, Katara, not me."

Then he begins to whistle. It takes Katara a minute to understand what he's doing. "No!"

"Too late."

She runs to the edge of the bluff. She doesn't have enough time to see Zuko one last time before the entire dam blows. Water rushes down the river, speeding towards the town. Katara falls to her knees, feeling as though she's been stabbed in the chest.

"No," she whispers.

Suddenly the ground shakes. Katara staggers to her feet. She slides down the plateau and run along the side of the river. About a hundred yards before the entrance to the town, a huge stone dam is newly erected, holding the water back. Even as the water builds along the riverbanks and sloshes out, earth walls are being created around it.

"Katara!" a familiar voice yells. "Help me out!"

Katara slides into a bending stance, summoning up earthen slabs from the ground and creating a barrier to hold the river in. Toph does the same on the other side. They run along the riverbank quickly, working as fast as they can.

Finally the water is contained inside a new, long reservoir. A little bit leaks into the town, but it's no worse than a few wet shoes. Katara and Toph meet up together in the middle.

"Jet lied to us," she gasps out, still exhausted from the frantic running and bending. "He lied to me."

"We know," Toph says, patting her arm. "Sokka saw Jet and the others planting the explosives earlier. They tried to take him captive but he broke free and ran back to the hide-out to warn us."

"They - they took Zuko, too. He was tied to the dam between the explosives and -" her voice cracks.

"That was Suki's job," Toph explains. "She was supposed to get him out before the explosion. We're all supposed to meet up outside the town. Sokka has all the supplies loaded on Appa. Aang was distracting the rest of Jet's friends. Let's go before they realize what happened."

Katara and Toph run around to the far side of the town. They spot Appa and run towards him. Sokka, Suki, and Zuko are waiting for them. Katara runs straight to Zuko and hugs him, holding him tightly. She really thought that she had lost him.

"Hey," he says, brushing the hair out of her face. "I'm okay. Suki got me out at the last second."

Katara takes a deep breath and addresses everyone. "I'm so sorry, guys," she says. "This was all my fault. I got carried away with Jet's enthusiasm and I ignored my gut instincts - and all of yours, too. I just wanted to believe in his cause and help people. And as a result, some of you were hurt or almost died."

"It's okay, Katara," Aang says. "I got carried away, too." He casts one last mournful glance over at Jet's forest.

"We forgive you," Suki says. She smiles at Katara. "You have such a good heart that it's hard for you to see the bad in people."

Katara thinks of her experience with the Guru and opening up the chakras. "I have a confession to make," she says. "I'm not as good as everyone thinks."

"What do you mean?" Sokka asks. "You're the most compassionate person I've ever met."

"Yeah," Toph agrees. "I mean, you've put up with Sokka for sixteen years."

"Hey!"

She breathes in and exhales, not quite ready to reveal her secret but knowing it has to come out. Truth eventually, inevitably, comes to light. She'd rather this one be revealed on her terms. "I have a special power in addition to my waterbending. It's like Toph's metalbending, only much, much darker. I...I can control people's bodies by bending the blood inside of them."

Everyone stares at her in shock. She forges on before she can lose her courage. "I've only used it once and it was so horrible that I never want to do it again. But in case I ever have to bloodbend for some reason, I'd rather you guys hear it now rather than be surprised later."

Nobody says anything for a long time. Finally Sokka makes a vague motion. "We should get moving before Jet and the others come after us," he says mutely. Everyone climbs onto Appa and they take off, flying away from Jet's valley.

Katara sits alone in the back. She has her arms wrapped around her legs and her chin rests on her knees. She was expecting everyone's reactions to be cold, but she was hoping they'd reassure her that she's not some dark, evil person.

Maybe it will just take them a bit of time.

Zuko crawls over and wraps his arm around her shoulders. She leans into his side, grateful that at least one person here doesn't totally hate her right now.

"You're not upset?" she whispers.

"We all have our dark sides. That's why the others are quiet - they're thinking of their own dark sides and wondering if they have the courage to confess like you did."

She looks over at him. "What about you?"

He grimaces. "Everyone has already seen or heard of my dark side. I don't have any more secrets."

She's almost glad to hear him say that. She's tired of secrets and lies and manipulation. There will always be Jets in the world, but she doesn't have to surround herself with people like that.

Katara loves her little family. She wouldn't trade any of them for the world.


	58. B4C10: The Sun Warriors

**Disclaimer:** All rights belong to Nickelodeon, Bryan Konietzko, Michael Dante DiMartino, and all the men and women that created the A:TLA show, books, and comics. I take no credit, and I do not mean to break any copyright rules. This is simply a work of fiction made for enjoyment. No money is being made. The lyrics are from the song "Feuer" by Faun

**Rating**: General Audiences. Warning: some scenes contain dark themes and minor violence

**Author's Note:** There is an English version of the song I took the lyrics from for this chapter, but in order to make it rhyme they changed some of the wording, and I prefer the way the German version is phrased, so I included my own translation underneath in paratheses. This song is so perfect for Katara as the Avatar and her and Zuko together as Firebenders, and it matches up so well with their journey up to this chapter, so if you have the time I highly recommend you listen to the entire song (both German and English versions are amazing)

**Chapter 10: The Sun Warriors**

_Denn in einer Welt, in der Mörder krönt und die Heilerin verbrennt_  
_In einer Welt in der aus Furcht, ein Jeder sich versteckt_  
_Wird es Zeit, dass man den Drachen erweckt_

_Unsere Liebe wird bestehen_  
_Lass uns zusammen durchs Feuer gehen_

_Was das Feuer nimmt, das gibt es uns auch wieder_

_(In a world where the murderer is crowned and the healer burned_  
_In a world where everyone hides out of fear_  
_It is time to wake the dragon_

_Our love will stand_  
_Let us go through the fire together_

_What the fire takes, it also gives back to us)_

"I know you're nervous," Zuko says, taking a stance opposite from Katara. "But firebending in and of itself is nothing to fear."

Katara thinks of Azula's deadly blue fire. She thinks of Zuko's face, scarred by his father's fire. She thinks of the Agni Kai that she witnessed on Zuko's ship between Zuko and General Zhao. Fire has always seemed a deadly, violent element.

Airbending allows people to fly, to break falls, to move light objects quickly. Earthbending allows people to build quickly. And waterbending allows people to prevent flooding, move water sources, and heal. What good can fire bring?

As far as Katara knows, fire is a dangerous and unpredictable element. It burns and destroys and kills. She doesn't see any good in it. But she sees good in Zuko, and in Iroh, and she trusts them.

"But you have to respect it," Zuko warns. "If you don't respect it, it will destroy you."

Katara swallows nervously. She'd always been taught as a kid to not play with fire. Now she's supposed to create and manipulate fire at will? At least if something goes wrong she can heal herself.

"Now, let's see what you've got," Zuko says. "Make fire. Any amount that you can."

Although Zuko can't firebend himself right now, he still knows the element just as well as she knows water and he can still teach her the basic movements. They're about a day's travel from the Sun Warrior ruins and have just made camp for the evening. Tomorrow they will go and try to find out how to bring his Firebending back. For now, he's beginning her lessons.

She takes a deep breath and throws out her arm the way he showed her, her front leg lunging forward and her back leg stretching out. A puff of smoke escapes her palm but no fire - not even sparks.

She turns back to him, her face a bit red with embarrassment. She knows it's perfectly natural not to get it at first - earthbending took a lot of tough love from Toph for her to get even the basics - but it's still embarrassing. Especially with Zuko as her teacher.

"It's okay if you don't get it at first," he assures her. "Fire will be the hardest element for you to master. It's the opposite of water, and opposite elements are always the hardest."

Harder than earthbending? Katara almost groans.

"Maybe a demonstration," she requests. "Let me see how you do it."

He sighs heavily. "You know it's not going to be good."

"But you can at least do the form."

Zuko reluctantly acquiesces. He does the same movement she had attempted. This time a small flame bursts out. Katara claps her hands. "That wasn't bad! Maybe it's coming back on it's own."

"Maybe," Zuko muses, not entirely sold out on the idea but definitely considering it.

She watches as he does a series of firebending movements, each ending with the same small flame. It's better than the sparks he had earlier, but nowhere even close to as good as he used to be.

He does this for hours. Katara begins to get hungry and tired. She leans against a rock and watches him with heavy eyelids. She feels a little sympathetic because of how frustrated he's getting, but she doesn't see the point of worrying if they're going to the Sun Warriors tomorrow.

"That one felt kinda hot," she says after he finishes another round of Firebending attempts.

"Don't patronize me," he snaps. "You know what that's supposed to look like!"

Katara can't help it - instead of getting hurt or angry at his outburst, she begins to laugh. She's not entirely sure what's so amusing - the fact that it's his first outburst at her for a long time, especially since she's done much worse things than tease him; the fact that she used to be terrified of Firebenders and now she's falling asleep watching one trying to firebend; or maybe it's the entire situation, the irony that a person lost their bending because they redeemed themself and joined the good guys. Whatever the case, she can't help but laugh.

Zuko just stares at her, his expression unreadable. After a minute, his lips curl up at the corners in a wry smile.

He walks over and takes a seat by her, wrapping his arms around his knees. "I guess it is a little funny," he admits.

Katara wipes her eyes. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't laugh. It's not funny."

But it is. She just feels bad because she knows she would be just as frustrated if she lost her waterbending. Firebending is part of who he is - fire runs through his veins, just as water runs through hers. Losing it is like losing a part of himself.

"You don't think there's a chance my sister will lose her firebending, too, do you?" Zuko asks.

Katara's laughing mood disappears as she thinks of the other girl. "No, I don't think she will."

"She'll be unstable after the betrayal of her friends. More dangerous and deadly - but also more prone to mistakes. We'll have to be careful with her."

Katara feels bad for Azula. Although the girl is her father's favorite, in many ways she's had it worse than Zuko. And it will only get worse as Katara grows stronger.

"Do you think she'll kill me if she gets the chance?" she asks.

Zuko is silent for a long time. "I don't know," he finally says. "I hope not. But like I said - she'll be more dangerous and unpredictable than ever."

Katara gets a whiff of cooking food and stands up. Zuko follows her. "Let's go get some dinner," she suggests, changing the subject. "And tomorrow we'll visit the Sun Warriors and get your fire back."

* * *

Appa flies over the mountain and the Sun Warrior ruins come into sight, filling the valley below. A large, stacked pyramid sits in the middle surrounded by other sandstone huts and buildings. The whole area is overgrown, trees and plants pushing up in areas they shouldn't.

Katara gasps when she sees them. Zuko watches her, a small smile forming on his face. Part of him is proud that she's impressed by his ancestor's works.

Appa lands at the edge of the city. Katara and Zuko slide off and begin walking through the streets. Zuko has never been here in person before, but somehow he knows where to go. A sense of belonging overwhelms him - more than what he felt when he returned for the first time in years to the Fire Nation.

"Even though these buildings are ancient, there's something eerily familiar about them," he says. "I can tell the Fire Sage's temples are descended from these."

They pass a large, domed building. The dome is caved in, but Zuko can see where current Fire Nation temples got their base design from.

"I'm glad we came all this way to learn something about architecture," Katara teases. "Maybe we'll also learn something about firebending."

He rolls his eyes. "The past can be a great teacher."

Katara suddenly stumbles forward. He glances down to see a tripwire at her ankles and reaches forward, pulling her back right as the slab of stone in front of them rolls back to reveal a bed of long, sharp spikes, pointed up to where Katara had almost fallen.

He releases her and she takes a deep breath. "The past can also kill me," she remarks, examining the spikes with a cautious look in her eyes.

But Zuko is already over the incident, leaning down to examine the thin rope she tripped on. "I can't believe it," he says. "This booby trap is centuries old and it still works."

_So the Fire Nation has always been good at killing people_, she thinks, but she doesn't say it aloud.

"There's probably more," she says instead. "We need to be careful."

She earthbends the slab back over the bed of spikes, adding another layer just to be safe. They continue walking, this time watching the ground beneath them a little more carefully.

"People don't make traps unless they have something worth protecting," Zuko points out, the large pyramid ahead of them catching his eye.

They continue on their way, passing a few more booby traps but not triggering them. Eventually they climb up the steps to the top of the pyramid, where they see a large scene carved into the stone wall. It's a person hovering in the air, dragons blowing fire at them from all sides.

"This looks promising," Katara says. "But I'm not sure what it's trying to say."

"The dragons look pretty angry to me," Zuko remarks.

"I thought the Sun Warriors had a good relationship with the dragons. And where are the dragons, by the way? They were still here before I went into the ice."

Zuko shrugs. He walks a little farther, his fingertips brushing alongside the ancient wall.

"Zuko." Katara's voice is quiet, serious. It stops him in his tracks. "What happened to the dragons?"

He sighs. "My great-grandfather Sozin happened." He continues walking along the wall. He can hear Katara follow him after a few seconds. "He started the tradition of hunting them for glory. They were the ultimate Firebenders. If you could conquer one, your firebending talents could become legendary and you'd earn the honorary title 'Dragon'."

They walk across an old stone bridge to another part of the temple. Zuko pauses in front of a large marble statue of a dragon. "The last great dragon was conquered long before I was born." He sets his hand on the eye of the dragon. "By my uncle," he adds quietly.

"Iroh?" Katara's voice sounds surprised. "But Iroh is - Iroh is - "

"He had a complicated past," Zuko says. "Family tradition, I guess."

He feels a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"Let's just move on." He walks forward and the hand slides off.

* * *

They stop at a large, circular gold door. Unlike the rest of the ruins, this is still in pristine condition. The route here was littered with booby traps, leaving Zuko to think that whatever is in here is important.

Katara tries to tug it open, but the door doesn't budge. "It's locked."

Zuko looks around, trying to find something to open the door. His eyes scan over a large tower directly across the city with a large, red gemstone at the top. He follows the path of the sun streaming through and then steps back, revealing a circle carved into the sandstone beneath his feet. The red spot from the sunbeam through the gemstone is almost in the circle.

"Wait," Zuko says, scanning the entire sandstone area. "It's a celestial calendar, just like the Fire Sages used in their times." He looks back to the door and points. "See that red sunstone above the door? I bet it opens it, but only when the sunlight hits at the right angle."

"And when is that?"

Zuko reads the calendar and sighs. "On the solstice."

"Unless the solstice is today, we can't wait that long."

The solstice is still a few weeks away. Zuko has to agree with her that they don't have enough time to wait. He pulls out one of his swords. "No, we can't. But we might be able to speed time up."

He angles the blade against the red spot on the calendar, squinting when the sunlight reflects off the metal and into his eyes. "Let's see if we can outsmart the sunstone." He adjusts the blade so that the red light crawls up the door and finally hits the red sunstone. It shines brighter than before.

"Nothing's happening," Katara says after a minute.

Zuko isn't ready to give up yet. "C'mon," he murmurs to himself.

Suddenly the area shakes a little and the door rumbles open. Katara grins at him as he sheathes his sword and goes to stand by her.

"I didn't know you were so smart," she teases.

"I usually don't have enough patience to think of brilliant solutions," he admits. Then they step into the temple.

Katara jumps a bit at the eyes staring out at her. Zuko sets a hand on her arm. "Relax," he says. "They're just statues."

She leans forward and inspects the fierce expression on the Sun Warrior statue's face. "Nice looking guys," she observes.

The statues are set on risers, in a circular position. Only a small entrance at the front breaks the circle. They walk inside, inspecting the figures.

"It says that this is something called the Dancing Dragon," Katara reads aloud from a carving at the base of the first figure. She stands there for a moment longer and then raises her arms up, copying the figure. When she lifts her leg up to finish the pose, she suddenly gasps.

"Zuko!" she calls. "Get over here!"

He crosses the circle in a few large strides. "What is it?"

"Watch," she instructs. She repeats the motion. This time Zuko notices the slight click and the way the sandstone underneath her foot sinks down slightly.

"What is it?" he asks, leaning down and tracing it with his fingers.

"Dance with me," she orders.

He frowns. "What? Is that really appropriate right now?"

She sighs. "Look at the figures. They're doing the dragon dance or whatever. And when I copied this pose, the sandstone moved. I think that if we do the whole dance it will unlock something."

"Why can't you just do the dance?"

"Because it needs two dancers. These statues are just two people going through the motions of the dance on either side of the circle. It's like they're mirroring each other."

Zuko looks back at the statues with this perspective and suddenly he sees exactly what she sees. They take stances behind the statues on either side of the entrance and fall into the first set of moves.

"This isn't just a dance," he realizes after a minute. "This is a lesson."

"Like some kind of Sun Warrior firebending form," Katara agrees.

"This better teach us some really good firebending," Zuko mutters.

They reach the last stance of the dance, reunited again at the other side of the circle. The sandstone in the center of the circle rumbles and a column rises up, bearing on it a large, golden, oval-shaped object. Zuko and Katara stare at it in shock for a minute.

"What...is that?" Katara asks quietly.

"It's some kind of mystical gemstone," Zuko says, running up to it. Katara is a step behind.

"Well don't touch it!" she exclaims, pulling on his arm.

"Why not?"

"Have you already forgotten about all those booby traps we dodged in the city? There's probably more in here."

Zuko ignores her and picks it up. The booby traps were all outside - and besides, they did the dance. What more protection could it need?

The object is warm and he feels what he thinks is a small motion inside. "This feels...almost alive," he breathes out. Katara leans over to get a better look.

Suddenly a jet of a green gel-like substance shoots upward, blasting them into the ceiling. The door to the temple rumbles shut.

Katara and Zuko are pressed up against the hatched vent on the ceiling. Zuko tries to free himself, but whatever the green substance is, it won't let him move. It's almost like glue.

"Another trap," Katara says.

"At least it wasn't deadly, like the spikes," he points out.

If she wasn't stuck in place, he knows she would have turned to him. "Not deadly yet. After we're up here for a few days we'll starve, or die of dehydration. I think I would have rather had the spikes!"

Zuko takes stock of the situation. "At least we have air," he says. "Maybe if we stay calm, we can figure ourselves out of this situation."

* * *

"You _had_ to pick up the glowing egg, didn't you," Katara grumbles. Overheard, the stars are shining brightly in the sky. At least the temperature has cooled down.

Zuko has been much better about his anger since returning, but being stuck to a ceiling for hours is not helping his patience. "At least I made something happen! If it were up to you, we'd never had made it past the courtyard!"

"Help!" Katara shouts into the empty night air.

"Who are you yelling to? No one has lived here for centuries!"

He hears her sigh. "What do you think we should do?" she asks, her voice calmer. "We tried waiting."

Zuko knows there's no options for escape unless somehow the glue unsticks itself or someone else shows up - both of which are unlikely. They just have to sit here and wait until help or death comes. At least he and Katara are getting some quality alone time.

"We can...think about our place in the universe?" he suggests.

Suddenly there's a small slapping sound on the sandstone just a few feet away. A second later, a gruff voice calls out, "Who is down there?"

A face appears over them - dressed in strange clothing and with a fierce, painted face. Zuko hears Katara gasp.

"The Avatar?" Katara says, sounding unsure.

Ten minutes later they're sitting on the cooling sandstone of the courtyard, two aardvark sloths licking the slime off of them with their long tongues. A semi-circle of Sun Warriors stand around them, painted faces flickering in the torchlight.

"For trying to take our sunstone, you must be severely punished!" the man who found them says, stepping forward.

"We didn't come here to take your sunstone," Zuko replies. "We came here to find the ancient origin of all firebending."

"Yeah, right," another Sun Warrior says, stepping forward. "They are obviously thieves, here to steal Sun Warrior treasures." He's holding the golden egg carefully in his arms.

"I told you, I'm the Avatar," Katara insists. They don't respond. She stands up. "Just hear us out," she begs.

Zuko stands next to her. "My name is Zuko, crown prince of the Fire Nation." Saying those words feels strange. "Or, at least I used to be," he amends. "I know my people have distorted the ways of Firebending to be fueled by anger and rage. But now I want to learn the true way. The original way." He lifts his chin, addressing them again. "When we came here, I didn't imagine that the Sun Warrior civilization was still here, secretly alive." He bows his chin again. Out of the corner of his eye, he can see Katara doing the same. "I am truly humbled to be in your presence." A pause. "Please, teach us."

"If you wish to learn the ways of the sun, you must learn them from the ways of Ran and Shaw."

"Ran and Shaw? There are two of them?" Katara asks.

The man steps closer, right in her face. "When you present yourselves to them, they will examine you -" he glances over at Zuko and holds his gaze. "They'll read your hearts, your souls, and your ancestry." Zuko cringes at that last word. "If they deem you worthy, they'll teach you. If they don't, you'll be destroyed on the spot."

Katara and Zuko exchange worried glances. The concern isn't over Katara - she's almost guaranteed to pass. It's Zuko that's the problem. He's got a lot working against him.

"Think about it over the rest of the night," the man continues. "You must decide by sunrise."

* * *

"We don't have to go through with this," Katara says, her hand on his back. They're sitting on the edge of the temple, far enough away from the Sun Warriors that they can speak in private.

"Yes, we do. You have to learn firebending. It's part of being the Avatar."

"I can learn firebending from you even if you can only summon little flames. It will be harder, but we can do it. I'll be a better student."

Zuko shakes his head. This isn't just about her; it's about him. He'd gotten away with all the terrible things he'd done because the people he'd hurt - Katara and Iroh, primarily - had forgiven him. But everything has a price, and now it's time for him to pay up. His actions weren't without consequences, and now he's about to be judged and sentenced.

"My firebending is a part of who I am. I'm not complete without it."

She stares at him, and he can see the depth of her sadness in her eyes. "You could die, Zuko."

He swallows. "It's a risk I have to take."

He knows she understands. Katara has never been controlling, nor does she try to change his mind when he's set on something - unless, of course, it's something horribly wrong. This is a personal matter. It's his life on the line. His choice.

Katara leans into him and he holds her and they sit on the edge of the temple, looking out over the ruins of the ancient city until the sun begins to paint the horizon a brilliant pink.

* * *

"If you're going to see the masters, you must bring them a piece of the eternal flame."

Zuko and Katara stand at the top of the temple with the leader of the Sun Warriors, Ham Ghao. The others stand in a semi-circle behind them. In front of them, burning in a tear-drop shaped alcove, is a hot and intense fire.

"This fire is the very first one," Ham Ghao continues. "It was given to man by the dragons. We have kept it going for thousands of years."

"I don't believe it," Zuko murmurs under his breath. He feels as though he's in the presence of something sacred.

"You will each take a piece of it to the masters to show your commitment to the sacred art of firebending."

"Excuse me?" Katara speaks up. "I'm not a Firebender yet. Is there any other way I can show the masters that I'm committed?"

"No," he says shortly. Katara sits back, a frown dancing around her face.

"This ritual demonstrates the essence of Sun Warrior philosophy." While he speaks, Ham Ghao bends a bit of the flame out of the fire and separates it into two smaller flames, one in each palm. "It must maintain a constant heat. The flame will go out if you make it too small. Make it too big, and you might lose control."

He hands one of the flames to Zuko. Zuko takes it between his hands, holding it carefully. Then he turns to see the man standing in front of Katara. Her eyes are wide, staring at the fire.

"I'm a little scared," she admits. Then she braces herself and puts her hands forward to accept the flame.

Zuko smiles a little at the moment she realizes that the flame won't hurt her. Her eyes stay wide, but they soften - she's surprised now, not scared. She watches the flame almost tenderly.

"It's like a little heartbeat," she says.

"Fire is life," Ham Ghao tells her. "Not just destruction."

Zuko watches Katara for another minute before turning back to concentrate on his own flame. She's on her own, now. They're together, but their fate is separate.

"You will take your flame there," Ghao continues, pointing to a u-shaped mountain peak in the distance. "The cave of the masters is beneath that rock."

They walk together back through the ruined city to the foothills of the mountain. Then they begin hiking. The edge is sloped, so it's not hard terrain. Still, Katara lags.

"You coming?" Zuko asks after waiting a few minutes for her to catch up.

"I can't go any faster or my flame will go out," Katara tells him. She's cradling it as if it's a baby. He understands her reservations, but fire has to be respected, not babied.

"It's going to go out because it's too small," he explains. "You're being too timid. Give it more juice."

"But what if I can't control it?"

"You can do it. You're strong."

Katara doesn't look too confident, but she focuses on it and lets it grow a bit bigger. Then she follows him as they continue up the path to the strange mountain peak.

They climb all through the day. The whole land is bathed in the orange glow of the sun set when they arrive at the top - to find Ham Ghao and the other Sun Warriors waiting for them.

"Facing the judgement of the firebending masters will be very dangerous for you," he tells Zuko. "Your ancestors are directly responsible for the dragons' disappearance. The masters might not be so happy to see you."

Zuko already knew this. He also knows that the man is giving him one last warning to go back. But he can't, and he won't. This is something he needs to do.

"But once they find out I'm the Avatar?" Katara asks hopefully.

Ghao's voice is hard when he turns to face her. "Have you forgotten that you vanished, allowing the Fire Nation to wreak havoc on the world? The decline of the dragons is your burden, too!"

Katara and Zuko look at each other. They had expected Zuko's predicament, but they hadn't even thought about Katara. Maybe neither of them will come out of this alive.

Ghao sets his staff down and takes a part of each of their flames. He hands them off to the other warriors, who begin a bending sequence. Ghao walks to the large stone staircase that leads to the bridge between the two thin peaks.

"We could turn back now," Katara says quietly. "We've already learned more than we could have hoped for."

"No," Zuko says firmly. "We're seeing this through to the end. At least, I am."

Katara nods once. She'll follow him. They're in this together.

"Besides," he adds, "I want to meet these masters."

"What if they judge us and decide we're not worthy?"

Zuko smiles wanly. "Well, we're the Fire Prince and the Avatar. I think we can take these guys, whoever they are."

Deep down, though, he's not so sure. He's weaker than ever and Katara still has a lot to learn. Besides, she only has a small waterskin with her - not enough to face off two firebending masters. Her earthbending could help, but she's not quite at a master's level on that.

She puts on a determined face and nods. Zuko turns to the Sun Warriors. "Bring them out!"

The ritual begins. Half the Sun Warriors beat on drums. The other half bend the flames in circles. Zuko and Katara walk slowly but steadily to the stone staircase.

They climb to the top and scan their surroundings. A bridge spans across the mountain peaks, intersecting in the middle at the top of the staircase where they're standing. It's wide enough to make a platform for them. Where the bridge hits the mountain peaks is an opening, almost like a tunnel.

"Those who wish to meet the masters Ran and Shaw will now present their fire," one of the Sun Warriors calls up.

Zuko and Katara give each other one last look before turning to the sides of the mountain peaks, back-to-back, and bowing low, their cupped hands with the fire held out.

"Sound the call!" Ghao shouts.

A loud horn is played. In the distance, a flock of birds take flight. The whole mountain rumbles a bit.

"What's happening?" Zuko hears Katara ask. He doesn't move from his position, even when she lays a hand on his arm. It disappears quickly. A second later he hears her gasp.

"Zuko! My fire went out!"

Zuko spins immediately to see her staring at her empty hands. Without even thinking he thrusts his flame at her. "Here, take mine!"

She stares at him in shock before shoving her hands toward him. "No! You need it more than I do!"

He crosses his arms, refusing to take it. "It was already a long shot for me. I'm probably going to die anyway. No point in both of us going."

"Take it!" She holds it with one hand and claws at his arm with her other, trying to get his hand to open up.

"Let go! You're the Avatar, you're more important than me!"

"Zuko! Stop being stubborn and take it back! I'm not cheating off of you!"

She lunges at him. He realizes what's about to happen before it happens. "The flame!"

But it's too late. It goes out. Katara and Zuko freeze, staring at each other in shock. If they weren't doomed before, they're definitely doomed now.

He reaches out and grabs her hand. She threads her fingers between his. Whatever's about to happen, they're going to face it together.

The whole mountain shakes. A strange screeching sound echoes around them. Katara clutches his hand tighter. Suddenly yellow eyes peer out from the darkness of one of the cave entrances, and a bright, red dragon flies out, circling over and around the bridge. The wind from the wings pounds them, but Zuko doesn't close his eyes. He just stares in awe of the magnificent creature before him.

A second dragon emerges from the opposite cave, this one a rich blue. The two circle each other and the bridge. Zuko feels his lips twist into a smile. The dragons are not extinct after all.

"These are the masters," he says.

"Still think we can take them?" Katara whispers back teasingly. But he can hear the awe in her voice.

The dragons continue flying over them. Zuko is impressed, but he's beginning to get a little bored. They lost their flames, so shouldn't they be judged and destroyed? Why all the waiting?

"Zuko," Katara whispers. "I think we're supposed to do the Dragon Dance with them."

"What about this situation makes you think they want us to dance?" he whispers back.

He can feel her shoulder rise and fall in a shrug. "It just feels...right."

If it were anyone else, Zuko would have thought they were crazy. But Katara is the Avatar, and sometimes she knows things she has no reason to know. Whatever the case, Zuko trusts her.

"Okay. Let's do it."

They fall into the steps of the dance. Zuko notices that the dragons do it beside them - the red one following him, the blue one shadowing Katara.

At the end, when Zuko and Katara are facing each other, he notices that the wind has died down a bit. The dragons are hovering over the bridge, facing them from both sides. The blue one stares Zuko down. He feels as though it can read his every thought. Katara, standing with her back to him, is shaking a little. He feels for her hand and they face the dragons together.

Suddenly the dragons open their mouths and breath fire at them. Zuko flinches, using his free hand to cover his face. But when the flames envelope him, he feels no pain. Only warmth. He slowly takes his hand away and stares at the kaleidoscope of multicolored flames spiraling around him and Katara.

"It's beautiful," Katara says softly.

"I understand," Zuko breathes out. He feels the wisdom of all his ancestors in his mind. So much knowledge...so much information….

The dragons close their mouths and fly back to their caves, leaving Zuko and Katara standing on the platform, still holding hands.

"Their fire was beautiful," Zuko says, repeating Katara's words as they walk back down the staircase. "I saw so many colors. Colors I've never imagined."

"Like firebending harmony," Katara agrees.

"Yes," Ghao says, meeting them at the bottom of the staircase. "They judged you and gave you visions of the meaning of firebending."

"I can't believe there are still living dragons," Zuko says. "My uncle Iroh said he faced the last living dragon and killed him."

"It wasn't a total lie," Ghao explains. "Iroh was the last outsider to face the dragons. They deemed him worthy and passed the secret on to him as well."

"He must have lied to protect them," Zuko realizes, thinking back to his conversation with his uncle in Ba Sing Se. "So no one else would hunt them."

"I always thought firebending was destruction," Katara admits. "But now I know that it's really just energy and life."

"It's like the sun," Zuko agrees. "But inside of you." He turns to Ghao. "Do you guys realize this?"

Ghao has a small smile on his face. "Well, our civilization is called the Sun Warriors. So, yeah."

"That's why my firebending was so weak before. For so many years, hunting the Avatar and pleasing my father and sister was my drive, my purpose." He turns to Katara. "When I rescued you and sacrificed that life, I lost sight of my inner fire. But now I have a different drive. I have to help you defeat my father and bring balance to the world."

Zuko falls into a firebending sequence, pleased when the usual blast of fire follows. But not just the usual - it's stronger than before. Possibly even strong enough to beat, or at least match, Azula.

Katara tries the one move he taught her earlier, a delighted smile crossing her face when fire blasts out. He thinks she's never looked more beautiful than in this moment.

In this moment, he realizes that he doesn't regret leaving his old life. There are some things he feels sorry about - especially concerning his sister and Mai - but he doesn't regret it. He made the best decision of his life when he fought his sister off to let Katara escape.

He'd follow her to the ends of the earth - actually, he's already halfway there. He'd do anything for her.

He realizes something in this moment that he's briefly thought, but never really believed. He closes the door on it, scared of what it means - and where it might lead.

They are in a war, after all. And love never ends well in war.


	59. B4C11: Wisdom of the Avatars

**Disclaimer:** All rights belong to Nickelodeon, Bryan Konietzko, Michael Dante DiMartino, and all the men and women that created the A:TLA show, books, and comics. I take no credit, and I do not mean to break any copyright rules. This is simply a work of fiction made for enjoyment. No money is being made. The lyrics are from the song "Awake and Alive" by Skillet

**Rating**: General Audiences. Warning: some scenes contain dark themes and minor violence

* * *

**Chapter 11: Wisdom of the Avatars**

_I'm at war with the world cause I_  
_Ain't never gonna sell my soul_  
_I've already made up my mind_  
_No matter what I can't be bought or sold_

"Again," Zuko orders. Katara narrows her eyes and then begins the sequence from the beginning, each punch and kick sending out a burst of flames.

"Are you remembering to breathe between each movement?" Zuko calls out from the side. "Breathing is the key."

Katara focuses on her breathing. Breathe in between the motions, breathe out during the punch or kick out. Flames need oxygen.

"Good," Zuko says when she's finished. "You're picking it up pretty quickly."

"It's a lot different than waterbending," Katara admits, wiping sweat from her forehead. "All the motions in waterbending are smooth and fluid. And we don't create water, we just manipulate it. earthbending is more abrupt like firebending, but at least I can feel the earth. Fire is something I have to feel inside of me."

Zuko nods. "That's why firebending is the most dangerous form of bending to learn. If you're not careful, you can easily lose control and burn yourself and others."

"That's why Azula's so good," Katara realizes. "She's so cold and detached. She never loses control."

Zuko nods. "I always thought my rage fueled my firebending, but it actually held it back."

Katara thinks about her experience with the Guru at the Air Temple Island. She had to release her negative feelings to open her chakras and become more powerful.

She remembers not being able to open the last chakra - and not being able to access the Avatar State. She tries to shove that memory away, telling herself that she doesn't need the Avatar State to defeat the Fire Lord.

"So, how's firebending going?" Aang asks, approaching them.

"Good," Zuko says, smiling at Katara. "She's a fast learner."

"So, you ready to start your airbending lessons, then?"

Katara feels taken aback. "What? I've barely started firebending. I'm in no shape to start airbending, too."

Aang's face falls, and she instantly feels bad. "It's not about you, Aang," she assures him. "I just don't want to mix up my elements."

"But you won't be able to firebend during the eclipse," Aang points out. "Shouldn't you learn airbending so that you have three elements to use?"

Katara shakes her head. "I wish, but the cycle of elements just doesn't work that way. I don't want to go out of order, either; there's a reason there's an order."

"Sokka's ready!" Suki says, walking into the field and interrupting their conversation. "He's finished the eclipse day plan."

Katara looks at Zuko and then Aang, their conversation instantly forgotten. They'd been putting off talking and thinking about the possible evasion of the Fire Nation, but now it's right in front of them. This war could be over in a week.

Katara could have killed Ozai by this time next week.

A small shudder runs through her body, but she bites her lip and tries to keep her expression neutral. "All right. Let's go hear what he has to say."

* * *

"After we gather our allies, we'll group together and attack here," Sokka begins, pointing on a map spread out in front of them. "I'm thinking we need to sneak in underwater - otherwise the Fire Nation will surely see us."

He looks up at Zuko to verify that; Zuko nods. "There's a blockade around the waters to the palace."

"I'm sure our inventor friend can help us with that. Once we breach the shore, there's no way to hide our presence. We'll have to fight through their defenses in time to reach the palace before the eclipse begins."

"That will be the hardest part," Suki adds. "We'll have a very tight window. If we get in too soon, we'll have to face the Fire Lord before the eclipse. If we get in too late, we'll have missed it."

"And the eclipse will only last for a few minutes," Zuko throws in. "We'll have to be fast and efficient."

"What happens after we win?" Aang asks.

No one answers. Finally Sokka says, "We'll get there when we get there. For now, we need to focus on the attack. As Suki said, our window will be very tight."

"How are we going to focus on the attack?" Toph asks. "It's not like we have to Fire Lord here to practice against."

"No, but we have his son." Sokka looks over at Zuko. "I hate to make you the bad guy, but you're the only - and the best - Firebender we have to practice against."

Zuko simply nods. "I understand."

Sokka stands. "I have some specific drills I want to run, but I also want everyone to practice bending against Zuko first, just so that we have an idea about what it's like to fight firebenders. And I know we've all fought the Fire Nation before, but the guards at the palace are going to be stronger and tougher than the soldiers we've fought in towns before. If you can stand your ground against Zuko, then you'll be fine when we invade the Fire Nation."

They all take their turns then. Suki goes first, deftly ducking under or jumping over Zuko's flames. Aang blows Zuko's fire out and drops behind him from in the sky. Toph creates shields for herself out of rock and encases him waist-deep in the ground.

Then it's Katara's turn. She knows that everyone is wary of their match-up since the incident last time, but Katara has forgiven and moved on. She's not at risk of beating him up this time, and she's sure he won't go easy against her. This will be a clean, even skirmish.

"Just like the old days," she teases as they circle each other in the field. "Back when we were on the ship."

"Except now you have less water around you," Zuko points out.

"And more elements."

Katara whips a stream of water at him, which he dissolves with flames. He kicks a burst of fire at her, which she parts around her. Then she goes on the offensive again, stomping the ground and creating rock platforms that burst up. He hopes from secure spot to secure spot, narrowly avoiding being thrown into the sky.

His fire is hotter than before. Not as hot as Azula's, but definitely stronger and more dense. Katara herself doesn't try to use firebending as an offense, since she's still so new to the element, but knowing how to deflect it without using earth or water is a huge advantage.

Unlike the fights on the ship, when they were equally skilled at their reflective elements and neither had the advantage, Katara is able to get the upper hand. She begins pushing him more and more on the defensive.

Finally she's able to shove a rock platform forward right into him, sending him flying backwards and hitting the ground ground hard. This is the moment. This is where she defeats him. He's trying to climb slowly to his feet, but she has enough time to finish this while he's still on the ground.

She's even in position. Her hands are raised, ready to deliver the final blow. If this was the Fire Lord she was fighting, would she hesitate like this?

Zuko looks up at her, only the unscarred side of his face showing. Why does he have to look so much like his father?

Katara drops her hands and falls to her knees, breathing hard. She can't do it. She's supposed to face the Fire Lord in a week, but even the thought of having to kill him turns her knees to jelly and churns her stomach.

"Are you alright?" Zuko asks, crawling over and setting a hand on her shoulder.

"I feel so sick," she says without picking up her head. "I can't do it."

"Do what?"

She can sense the others gathered around close enough to hear. Maybe it's for the best; everyone needs to know what she's feeling. Maybe they'll be less critical of her when she fails.

"I can't kill the Fire Lord."

* * *

"You have to think about what he's done to you," Suki suggests. "You have to remind yourself of why you fight."

"But he hasn't done anything to me," Katara replies. She looks around the circle at her closest friends in the world - Zuko, Suki, Sokka, Aang, and Toph. She trusts them more than anyone else, and she knows that they understand her better than anyone else. But right now, they don't understand her at all.

"He killed your parents and your entire nation," Aang argues.

She just shakes her head. "Sozin did that, not Ozai. And yes, I know Ozai would have done the exact same thing - but he didn't do it."

"He imprisoned you," Toph points out.

Katara doesn't answer that one. While it's technically true that Ozai imprisoned her, Zuko is the one who caught and betrayed her, and Azula was just as strong a motivator as Ozai.

"I just...I can't do it. It feels so wrong. If I do this, how am I any different than Jet?"

"Jet was willing to kill innocent people. The only person you're going to kill is the Fire Lord," Sokka points out.

That doesn't make her feel any better. Katara has a dark side, yes, and she isn't sure that, with the proper motivation, she could stop her dark side from killing someone. But right now, when she's being rational, the thought of killing anyone, even Ozai, is repulsive.

"We've all had to do hard things," Toph says. "Yours happens to just be the hardest."

"We shouldn't pressure Katara to do something that she doesn't want to do," Aang says, and Katara is extremely grateful for him. "Killing someone should never be necessary."

"Look, Aang, this isn't time for one of your monk lessons," Sokka says.

The others begin arguing. Katara stares at the ground, wishing there was a better solution. Finally she looks over to Zuko. She notices that he's the only one not speaking.

"Zuko?"

The others fall silent. She continues. "Zuko, how do you feel about this?"

Zuko looks up at her with tortured eyes. She can see the pain and confusion in his brain. "He's my father," he says slowly. "He's also the only person between peace and balance in the world."

"But you don't want him to die," Katara presses. If she has Aang and Zuko on her side, then maybe the others will agree to finding an alternative option.

"I don't know what I want," he admits. "You're the Avatar, Katara. It's your decision."

Everyone is staring at her. The pressure is too much. Katara stands suddenly.

"I need to take a walk," she says.

She half runs away, disappearing into the forest. She finds a secluded spot and falls to the ground, leaning against a tree. Then she closes her eyes and disappears into her mind, trying to find the connection to her former selves, to the former Avatars. If anyone would know what to do, it would be them - because they are her, and they understand her better than anyone else could.

First she seeks out the most familiar spirit - the Avatar before her, an Airbender named Saura.

"I have an important question," she says as soon as the blue figure of the former Avatar appears in front of her. Saura waits patiently. "I have to fight the Fire Lord soon, but it feels wrong to kill him. The monks are always known for their peace, so I wanted to ask you what you would do in my position."

"All life is sacred," the Avatar says.

"Yes! That's what I've been thinking. There's been so much hatred and violence and killing - even I've done some horrible things. I just want this cycle to end." Katara takes a deep breath, gathering the courage to say her next few words. "I have a terrible dark side. I'm afraid that if I kill Ozai, I'll never be able to come back. It'll take over me."

"It's not about you, Katara."

Katara stares in shock at her.

Saura looks at her almost sadly. "Many great and wise warriors have fought against making decisions that would upset their inner balance. They have found peace within their inner storms by turning their back on violence. But the Avatar can never do it, because your duty is to the world. Here is my wisdom for you: selfless duty calls you to sacrifice your personal morals and do whatever it takes to save the world."

She disappears and Katara is left staring slack-jawed at the space where she had been. Is it really selfish of her to not want to kill someone? Normally it's the other way around.

Katara isn't sure why Saura's advice unsettles her so much. Maybe because she was expecting the complete opposite. Aang comes from the same background as her but he would never give up when something went against his beliefs. Katara has always been able to count on Aang when it comes to doing the right thing. The fact that he supports her hesitation to kill Ozai makes her believe that she's doing the right thing.

She decides to talk to another Avatar. The only other Avatar she knows is Kyoshi, so she decides to get her advice. She concentrates on the Earthbender until the warrior Avatar shimmers into existence in front of her.

"In my day," Kyoshi starts without preamble, "Jin the conqueror threatened to throw the world out of balance. I stopped him, and the world entered a great era of peace."

Katara can see the images in her mind, just like the day when she visited the temple on Kyoshi Island.

"But you technically didn't kill Jin," Katara points out. "He fell to his death because he was too stubborn to get out of the way."

"Personally, I don't really see the difference." Kyoshi's face is like chiseled stone - cold and emotionless. "But I assure you, I would have done whatever was necessary to stop Jin. I offer you this wisdom: only justice will bring peace."

Of course Katara wants to bring the Fire Lord to justice. She just doesn't think that she herself has any right to kill him. But if not her, then who? And does it matter who? At the end of the day, Ozai will have been killed. What does it matter who was the one to strike the final blow?

She's still not satisfied with the answer, so she summons up an Avatar from the Fire Nation. He would understand Fire Nation culture and the background from which Ozai comes from. Maybe he could give her another option.

"In my life, I tried to be disciplined and showed restraint," the Avatar, who she learns is named Roku, begins. "But it backfired when my mercy was taken advantage of. If I had been more decisive and acted sooner, I could have stopped a war from happening. I offer you this wisdom, Katara: you must be decisive."

He disappears. Katara pounds her fist on the ground in frustration. Telling her to be decisive doesn't help at all! It's not giving her another option, not giving her advice on how to avoid killing Ozai!

She decides to consult a Waterbender. Waterbending is all about finding - or sometimes even forging - new paths. Rivers wind and twist and are ever-changing. Water adapts. Someone with her mindset might have an alternative solution.

She calls up the last Waterbender Avatar, Avatar Kuruk.

"When I was young, I was always a go-with-the-flow kind of Avatar," he tells her. "People seemed to always work out their own problems, and there was peace and good times in the world. But then I lost the woman I loved to Ko, the face stealer. It was my fault." He lowers his head in shame. "If I had been more attentive and active, I could have saved her. Katara, you must actively shape your own destiny." Good, she likes the sound of that. "And the destiny of the world."

That last part reminds her of her responsibilities. Her destiny is tied up with that of the world. It goes back to what Saura said - she doesn't have the luxury of being selfish.

Katara feels so frustrated. None of the Avatars have given her anything to work with. Their advice hasn't even been helpful.

She returns to the group in an even worse mood. The others try to give her room to think and don't bother her about it. They return to doing drills and going over Sokka's plan, as well as packing and planning for their individual trips tomorrow.

"Do you know what you're going to do?" Aang asks her after dinner.

Katara can only shake her head. "I have absolutely no idea," she admits.

And she only has one week to figure it out.


	60. B4C10: The Army

**Disclaimer:** All rights belong to Nickelodeon, Bryan Konietzko, Michael Dante DiMartino, and all the men and women that created the A:TLA show, books, and comics. I take no credit, and I do not mean to break any copyright rules. This is simply a work of fiction made for enjoyment. No money is being made. The lyrics are from the song "The Phoenix" by Fall Out Boy

**Rating**: General Audiences. Warning: some scenes contain dark themes and minor violence

**Author's Note:** Two part book finale coming next week! Are you guys ready for the eclipse day invasion?

* * *

**Chapter 12: The Army**

_We are the Jack-o-lanterns in July_  
_Setting fire to the sky_  
_Here it comes the rising tide_

_So put on your war paint_

Katara checks everyone's supply bags again, but it's just to have an excuse to do something with her hands and avoid looking at the others. She knows that everything is inside - a little money, some food and water for the trip, a map, and a change of clothes. She knows that they have to split up to gather their allies, but she doesn't like being separated from the others. What if something happens?

Once they go their separate ways, she has no more control.

"Uh, Katara?" Toph says, standing behind you. "That's the third time you've checked. My water flask isn't just going to grow legs and walk out on its own."

"I know." Katara sighs and closes the bags, forcing herself away. "I'm just nervous."

"We'll be alright. We can take care of ourselves."

"I know," she repeats.

"And we'll only be apart for a week," Sokka adds. "What can go wrong in a few days?"

"Everything," everyone says at once. Sokka scratches awkwardly behind his ear.

"You've got a point," he concedes. "But seriously, we'll be okay. This is the easy part of the plan."

"We'll be safer when we're split up, anyway," Suki says. "The Fire Nation won't expect us to be split up, and they especially won't suspect an invasion. Their forces will be stretched thin trying to chase after us all."

"I hope so," Katara murmurs, not as quick to underestimate the Fire Nation. Especially not Azula.

They all gather in a circle around the coals of last night's fire. Although they know that every minute counts, none of them can seem to make the first move. They're splitting up, heading to the opposite ends of the world to find and recruit their allies for the final invasion. After being together for so long - and through so much - somehow it feels final.

Toph is the one who finally moves. "Standing around this firepit is nice and all, but I need to get started. I don't even know where my allies are. I better get going."

Her voice breaks the spell. They all mumble excuses and begin picking up their packs. Toph punches Aang, Sokka, and Zuko before taking off, gliding away on a rock platform. Katara lifts her hand in a half-hearted wave.

Aang is the next to leave. He says goodbye to the others before hugging Katara tightly. "Good luck," he tells her as he steps back.

"Stay safe," she replies. "I'll see you in a week."

He leaps into the air, unfurling his glider and flying away. Katara watches him until he disappears. Then she turns to the remaining team. Sokka and Suki are saying goodbye a few feet away. And Zuko is standing in front of her.

She and Zuko have come so far, yet there's still a strange tension between the two of them. She thinks it has more to do with the fact that they're saying goodbye. Again. They seem to be constantly separated.

"It's just a week," she finds herself saying.

"Nothing's going to happen to me," he promises. "Suki's going to be by my side. If anyone needs to worry, it's you."

Katara glances over at her brother and smirks. "He only acts stupid. Besides, no Fire Nation soldiers are going to follow us when we get to our allies."

"I'm not worried about our trips. I'm worried about what comes after." His voice turns serious.

Katara exhales deeply. She is, too. "I'll do what I have to do," she swears. "As the Avatar."

He simply nods. "Don't worry about me. I'll survive whatever happens."

She knows he's referring to his father. From anyone else, saying that it was okay to kill their father would be highly concerning. From Zuko, it's just sad.

"I'm going to find a solution," she says, although the promise sounds hollow in her own ears.

They hug each other tightly. When they release, Sokka and Suki are waiting a respectful distance away.

It's just a week, Katara repeats to herself. Even though she knows it's logical for them to split up the way they have, she has the feeling she might regret this week apart.

And when she searches for the reason, deep down in her soul, she has a feeling of dread at the pit of the stomach. As if she knows something horrible is going to happen.

* * *

Aang feels like he's taking a trip in history. Months ago - or was it already a year now? He's not sure - has passed since he followed almost this exact route. Only, the last time he was on Appa and he was listening to Katara, Sokka, and Suki tell their stories.

Now he's flying alone and he knows exactly what to expect when he arrives.

They see him before he even lands. It's early in the afternoon; the wind currents were at his back, pushing him along. Even though he's expecting to see them, his heart still falters for a quick moment when he sees the familiar gliders in the air. A small part of him hears the laughter and drudges up memories of his friends - his friends at home. And though he loves his new friends, a part of him is still disappointed that these are not Airbenders.

If Aang is being honest, he misses his home. He loves Katara and Toph and Sokka and Suki, and he loves travelling with them, but he's also starting to get a little homesick. He can't wait to see Monk Gyatso and the others soon. Maybe even as early as next week, if everything goes according to plan.

And it has to. Aang has total faith in Katara's ability to defeat the Fire Lord.

Teo's excited voice cuts through his thoughts. The boy adjusts the flaps on his chair and angles so that he's flying next to Aang. "Aang! You're back!"

"Hi, Teo!" Aang yells back over the wind rushing through their ears. "How's it going?"

"Pretty good! The Fire Nation hasn't returned since you guys left!" Teo grins. "So, what are you doing here? And where are the others?"

They angle themselves downwards and land lightly on the ground in front of the temple. Aang folds up his glider and slides in behind his back.

"Where's your dad?" he asks instead of answering. "I'll tell you guys the whole story."

The engineer, his son, and a few other adults sit in the workshop around Aang as he recalls all his adventures from the past couple of months. Other than the occasional surprised gasp or look of horror, they all listen quietly and attentively.

"Even the prince of the Fire Nation has turned his back on the Fire Lord," Teo's father muses. "How interesting."

"So why did you come back?" Teo asks. "We love seeing you again, but shouldn't you be with the Avatar?"

"We need your help," Aang replies. "We know it's a lot to ask, but this could be our only shot at defeating the Fire Nation."

The inventor exchanges looks with the other adults. "You and the Avatar saved us from the Fire Nation when they attacked us. And because of your people, Aang, we've had a home since ours was destroyed. You know that we'll do whatever you need. But how on earth do we have a shot at defeating the Fire Nation?"

"The Day the Fires Burned Out."

"What's that?" Teo asks.

"It's a legend about a solar eclipse. As long as the moon is blocking out the sunlight, no one can firebend. This only occurs once every few hundred years, but one week from today is the next one. We plan to time our invasion so that Katara has access to the Fire Lord when he can't firebend!"

"Is it true or just a legend?"

"It's true. We confirmed it with Zuko. Katara and the others are going to meet our other allies. Together, we actually have a chance at ending the war!"

Aang can feel the enthusiasm spreading throughout the room. Teo grins and some of the other adults begin nodding. The inventor simply pulls out a notebook and begins flipping through the pages.

"The eclipse will only last a few minutes, so we'll need to reach the palace undetected. There's a shore not far - if we can somehow appear right there, we'd be close enough to fight our way to the Fire Lord's chambers. I had a thought a few months ago…"

He lifts his head and makes eye contact with Aang. "Count us in. We should begin travelling by tonight, so we reach the meeting point in time. Let me just pack up a few tricks. Lin -" he turns to another adult - "gather any volunteers who will come with us and begin packing. We leave before sundown!"

The entire Temple becomes a hive of flurried activity within minutes. Men are packing bags, women are preparing weapons and supplies, and the inventor is hurriedly patching together some projects to take with. Teo and Aang sit out in the courtyard, away from the hustle and bustle.

"So this is really it, huh?" Teo says. "The war could be over in a week."

"I have complete faith in Katara," Aang replies. "She's the strongest and bravest person I know."

Teo smiles. "You still have a thing for her, don't you?"

Aang feels his cheeks redden. "What? No."

"I could tell the last time you were here."

"We had only just met," Aang protests weakly.

"Doesn't matter. We don't choose when we love someone. We only choose how we react to those feelings. Have you told her how you feel?"

Aang pulls his knees to his chest. "No," he admits. "But it doesn't matter. I've always been the one there for her, and she still chose Zuko over me. There have been a few moments where I thought she might have returned the feelings, but it...nothing came out of it."

Teo leans over and pats him on the shoulder. "Don't give up. People change, and who they like also changes. Just keep being there for her, and eventually she'll see how awesome you are."

"Thanks, Teo."

But Aang isn't so sure of it. Katara does see how awesome he is - it's just not enough for her. He's too young, too much of a monk, too childish. She sees him as family, not as a potential romantic partner.

Maybe in a few years, when their age difference isn't so significant. Maybe when Zuko has to spend all his time at the Fire Nation palace, doing boring paperwork - then maybe she'll realize that Aang has a lot to offer her.

It's a thin hope, but one he'll hang on to.

"Have you thought about what you're going to do when the war is over?" Teo asks. "My family wants to move back to our old home, but I don't want to give up flying. But your people will probably want their old temple back anyway."

"I'm sure you can work out an arrangement," Aang says. "I'll put in a good word for you."

"So you're going back to the Air Nomads?"

Aang hadn't really thought it through. A part of him just imagined that he would be travelling around with Katara for the rest of his life. Now that he thinks about it, he realizes what a foolish thought it is. Zuko is going to be Fire Lord, Suki will return to the Kyoshi Warriors, Toph is going to go back to the Earth Kingdom, Sokka will probably gather up Water Tribe survivors to rebuild the Water Nations, and Katara will be busy with Avatar duties. Everyone expects him to return home as well.

How can he return? He defied their orders by leaving. Will they even accept him back? He's sure Monk Gyatso would, but it wouldn't be the same. And he's had so much fun this year, meeting new people and travelling to new places. He has a new family now, and he doesn't want to let go.

"I don't know," he admits. "It's a lot to think about."

"We have a week," Teo says brightly.

Aang suddenly realizes how short a week truly is.

* * *

It takes Zuko and Suki three days to find Kodakah.

They travel from town to town, questioning locals and tourists and travellers. Zuko's about ready to call it a lost cause when they finally catch a clue.

They were in a small city in the Northern Earth Kingdom, just far enough that it's relatively free from the Fire Nation. Zuko and Suki had already questioned everyone they could, and had retired to the tavern where they rented a room for the night. Over dinner, Zuko had been complaining about the unlikeliness of finding him.

"He could be anywhere," he groaned, resting his head on his palm.

"He's a fighter. He wouldn't just run away," Suki assured him.

"We didn't know him! Kodakah could be an actual criminal for all we know! Everything he said could have been a lie, everything he did an act!"

"My instincts say the opposite. Don't get discouraged, Zuko. If we're meant to find him, we'll find him."

A man at the corner of the bar had been glancing at them, but Zuko didn't pay him attention. The man was probably just checking Suki out.

In the middle of the night, they'd woken up to knives at their throats. The man from the bar, along with a few companions, were in their room. He glared at Zuko as he said, "Tell me what you know about Kodakah."

"We met him at Boiling Rock," Zuko growled. "He told us he was a general who was captured after a battle. We haven't seen him since breaking out of the prison."

"Why are you looking for him?"

"He was our friend in prison," Suki replies. "Now get off us!"

"Who are you?"

"I'm Po and she's Yi," Zuko improvised.

The man shook him, angling the blade closer. "Stop lying! Who are you?"

"My name is Suki and he's Zuko!"

Suddenly the men sprang away. Zuko instantly touched his neck, glad that it's unscathed. Suki glowered at the men from her bed.

"What do you want from us?" Zuko demanded.

The man from the bar dipped into a shallow bow. "We're sorry about the violence. We live in dangerous times. We're Kodakah's men. I overheard you in the bar and needed to make sure you weren't Fire Nation spies. But he told us about you two."

"So you'll take us to him?" Suki asked.

"Immediately, if you so desire."

Zuko didn't feel much like sleeping after almost being killed, so they left as soon as he and Suki packed up their few belongings. By the time the sun rises, they're being escorted through an army camp, tents and weapons and supplies laid out chaotically in a forest. The men stop them in front of a large tent in the middle.

One steps forward and rings a bell on the outside. A minute later, the cloth opening is spread apart and a familiar face shows itself.

"Zuko? Suki?" Kodakah says, surprised. He grins and emerges completely, hastily dressed. "How are you guys doing?"

"We'd be doing better if not for your men," Suki replies dryly. "Nearly murdered us in our sleep."

The leader of the men slaps a fist to his heart. "Precautions, sir. They could have been spies."

Kodakah nods. "You both are leaders. You should understand the necessary security measures."

Zuko and Suki grudgingly agree. Kodakah invites them into his tent, where they huddle around a makeshift desk covered in maps and documents.

"So what's going on?" he asks. "Find the Avatar again?"

They tell him about the solar eclipse and their plan to invade the Fire Nation. Kodakah listens attentively, nodding in acknowledgement but otherwise not showing any emotions.

He then tells them about how he travelled from village to village, recruiting as many volunteers as possible. Now he has a small army at his disposal - or, rather, at the Avatar's disposal.

"We're ready to march today. It will be close, getting to the rendezvous point in time, but we can manage it." Kodakah draws a route on a map. He looks back up at them. "Are you guys ready?"

"I'm ready to defeat the Fire Nation and return to Kyoshi Island," Suki says, her eyes aflame with determination.

Zuko isn't so sure if he's ready for what comes after defeating his father. He'll have an entire country - a misled, prejudiced, war-hungry country - to rebuild. Alliances will have to be rewritten and approved, war criminals will have to be tried, propaganda lies will have to be proven false, and a lot of aristocrats will have to be put in place - not to mention statues of the last three Fire Lords being torn down, villages and cities needing to be rebuilt, and soldiers having to be trained for other, more peaceful, professions.

It's a daunting list. He's unexperienced, hasn't even finished school (thanks for banishing me before graduation, Dad!), has lived mostly away from home for the past four years, and is still very young. And yet, he's still the only person who can do all those things.

It's too overwhelming to think about. The only thing he knows for sure is that he's ready to see Katara again. No matter what happens, at least he'll have her.

That thought warms him up and he nods convincingly.

"Good. I'll sound out the call. My men will be ready within the hour." Kodakah stands, his eyes flashing. "We're finally going to take down the Fire Nation."

Zuko knows he's referring to his father's regime, but he still can't help but wince. That's another challenge he'll have to face: prejudice against the Fire Nation. Not undeserved, but it won't help his people reconnect with the rest of the world.

One battle at a time. Right now his battle is to get back to Katara with an army at his heels.

* * *

Toph finds the Boulder, Hippo, Xin Fu, and a host of her other former competitors back in Gaoling. She attends a show, sitting in the very last row with a cloak on, the hood pulled over her face. From what she can hear and feel, they're back to their normal routine.

After the show, she makes her way into the locker room. Everyone goes silent when she steps in. As soon as she pulls her hood back, the shouting begins.

"Oh, stuff it," she says, and they fall quiet. She imagines that they have enraged expressions on their faces. "I've come to make a deal with you."

"We don't deal with thieves or runaway children," Xin Fu snarls.

"Really? Not even for money?" Toph tosses a large bag of gold in their direction. It hits the floor with a dull thud and the jingle of escaping gold pieces.

"What do you want?" the Boulder asks.

"Regardless of your awful personalities, you guys are decent Earthbenders. My friend, the Avatar, needs some backup. There's another bag of that if you agree to help."

"Two," Xin Fu says.

"Done."

"Where are we going?"

"The Fire Nation."

* * *

The swamp is just as creepy as before, though somehow less menacing. Katara uses the roots to sense where her distant cousins are camped out; from there, it's just a matter of hiking through insect-infested wetlands.

Due, Huu, and Tho are exactly the same as when they had parted ways: dirty, rambunctious, and energetic. They greet Katara and Sokka with big (and wet) hugs, leaving Katara smelling more like swamp than she'd like.

"Cousins!" Huu calls out. "We're so glad to be seein' ya'll again!"

"We're glad to be back," Katara replies. "Unfortunately, we're not just here for a social visit."

She lets Sokka tell their story, chiming in only when his embellishments turn the telling of their events into fiction. Due, Huu, and Tho thoroughly enjoy the tale, laughing and gasping and interjecting plenty of comments.

The Swampbenders insist on treating them to dinner, so they gather around the firepit. While Sokka and the others goof around, Katara's mind wanders. She thinks of their other friends and wonders what's become of them. Did Aang make it to the Western Air Temple safely? Has Toph found a way to bribe her former competitors into using their skills for a good cause? Are Suki and Zuko with Kodakah?

She thinks a lot about Zuko. She knows she shouldn't worry about him, but she still does. He tends to have bad luck with trying to do good things. Or maybe he just has bad luck in general. Either way, at least Suki is with him. She's tough and resourceful.

"So you need our help defeatin' the Fire Nation," Due says, breaking through Katara's thoughts. "Well I'll be. Never thought we'd be doin' important work for the Avatar."

"Well I never thought the Avatar would be our cousin, either," Huu says. "But family gotta stick together."

"So you'll help us?" Katara asks.

"Of course! Tho, get us some more meat, will ya? We gotta celebrate our family tonight!"

Although the thought of being related to them still makes Katara cringe, she's happy to have them watching her back.

That is, until they give Sokka the banjo.


	61. B4C13: The Invasion: Part 1

**Disclaimer:** All rights belong to Nickelodeon, Bryan Konietzko, Michael Dante DiMartino, and all the men and women that created the A:TLA show, books, and comics. I take no credit, and I do not mean to break any copyright rules. This is simply a work of fiction made for enjoyment. No money is being made. The lyrics are from the song "Seven Devils" by Florence and the Machine

**Rating**: General Audiences. Warning: some scenes contain dark themes and minor violence

* * *

**Chapter 13: The Invasion: Part 1**

_Holy water cannot help you now_

_See I've had to burn your kingdom down_

_And no rivers and no lakes can put the fire out_

_I'm gonna raise the stakes, I'm gonna smoke you out_

Aang and his group are the first ones to arrive at the rendezvous point. Toph and the Earthbenders come a few days later. Katara, Sokka, and the Swampbenders arrive the morning before the invasion, and Zuko, Suki, Kodakah, and their army arrive in the evening. Camped out on the edge of the Wulong Forest, enemy waters in front of them, they share one last meal together around the fire.

Katara leans against Zuko. They haven't really talked today, other than greeting each other when Zuko had finally arrived, only about an hour ago now. She still doesn't know what she's going to do about Ozai, and her time is up. Tomorrow is the big day.

Sokka and Suki are holding hands on the opposite side of the fire. Sokka is telling her a story, probably about their adventures with the Swampbenders on the way here. She's smiling and watching him with adoration.

Aang and Toph are seated together, chatting animatedly. It eases a little weight off of Katara's heart to see them still energetic and optimistic. The journey to this point hasn't been easy, and a part of her is worried that by following her, they've lost their childhood. Watching them now, though, tells her otherwise.

They aren't the only kids here, either. Teo is wheeling beside his father as they stride through the camp. Haru - though he doesn't look like a kid anymore - came with Kodakah's army.

Katara hopes desperately that they all survive.

It's late when she finally stands. "We need to get some sleep. Tomorrow is a big day."

"I don't think I'm going to be able to sleep," Sokka remarks.

Although Katara feels the same way, she says, "Well, at least try. We can't afford to be exhausted."

A stillness has fallen over the entire camp as she walks to her tent. It's like even the insects know that everyone is standing on the precipice. This is the final battle in a centuries-long war. This is the last offensive against evil.

This is the Avatar's last stand.

* * *

Sokka is pouring over maps when Katara finds him. She brings him a cup of steaming tea and kneels beside him.

"How are you doing?" she asks, rubbing his shoulder.

"There's a lot of pressure on me," Sokka admits. "But I'm ready. I have to be."

"We'll all follow your lead," Katara promises. "We trust you."

He smiles weakly. "I know." He takes a sip from the drink. "What about you?"

She sighs and leans back against her hands. "I've been training for this for months. This is my destiny. I have to be ready."

"You gonna get your glow-on and punch the Fire Lord out?"

"Something like that."

Katara can't help the gaping pit in her stomach that's slowly consuming her. She knows she can't access the Avatar State; since she refused to give up her love for Zuko, her seventh chakra has been locked. No cosmic powers, no past Avatars, nothing. It's just going to be her against Ozai.

She hopes she's enough.

"That's a lot of fog over the water," Suki remarks, approaching them. "Will it affect the invasion?"

Katara and Sokka stare at the murky cloud spreading over the ocean. A small smile grows on Sokka's face.

"No," he breathes. "That might just save us."

There's a slight squeak of wheels and Teo and his father join their group.

"How is your new invention going?" Sokka asks.

"Quite well. I think the Fire Nation is going to be surprised." The inventor grins.

"Katara, we made this for you." Teo hands her a light-weight wooden staff. Katara accepts it and presses against the notches in the wood, tarp wings spreading out.

"My own glider!" she cries out in surprise. "Thank you so much!" She hasn't learned Airbending yet, but that's the first thing on her agenda after defeating the Fire Lord.

Another set of footsteps reveals Kodakah.

"Are we ready to begin?" he asks.

Sokka gulps. Katara sets a hand on his shoulder and nods.

"Let's do this."

* * *

Sokka walks up to the small rock stage Toph had created earlier. The entire group of allies is sitting on the ground, facing him - it's not much; a hundred, maybe a hundred and fifty total. But they're all looking at him, and he's feeling a lot of pressure.

He trips up the stairs, scattering his rolled-up maps. He collects them all sheepishly. "As you all know," he begins, "Today we're invading the Fire Nation. Yup. That's why you're all here."

_Good start,_ he berates himself. _Real smooth._

"The Fire Lord's palace is here," he says, putting up a map and pointing. Then he looks and sees that he has the wrong map. "Whoops." He flips to the next one - still wrong. "Nope." And the next. "Not here." And the next. "Just one second." the next. "Ah, here."

He risks a glance out at the audience. Huu and Due look very confused.

"So there's an eclipse today, and Katara's going to fight the Fire Lord, and the Firebenders won't have any fire to use so that's good for us and um…." He gasps out a breath. "Let me start at the beginning."

His heart is pounding and his face is red and his hands won't stop shaking. Too much pressure.

Panic takes over and he begins retelling their tale - from the moment he woke up in the ice. He's just gotten to the part about Zuko betraying Katara when she steps up, wraps an arm around his shoulder, and says quietly, "Why don't you take a break? Kodakah's got this."

He quickly scurries off the stage, immensely relieved. He takes a seat in the crowd by Suki, who is trying valiantly to hold in her laughter.

"Today is the Day the Fires Burned Out," Kodakah begins, facing the crowd. "I want to thank you all for your self-sacrifice and courage. There are two steps to the invasion: a naval stage, and a land stage. To gain sea access to the Fire Nation capital, we need to get past our first obstacle, here: the Great Gates of Azulon. Next, we hit the land." He flips to the next map. "And we hit hard. We must fight past the battlements and through the plaza. Once we do that, it's straight to the palace." He moves his finger along the route. "At that point, the eclipse will begin."

The Boulder raises his hand. "Excuse me," he says. "The Boulder is confused. Isn't the point to invade during the eclipse, when the Firebenders are powerless?"

"The eclipse only lasts eight minutes, not enough time for the whole invasion. The royal palace is heavily guarded by Firebenders, which is where we'll need that advantage the most. When we're finished, the Avatar will have defeated the Fire Lord. We will have control of the Fire Nation capital, and this war will be over!" He lifts a fist into the air.

The army begins cheering. Sokka looks over at Katara, who appears a little green. She doesn't look as confident as Kodakah sounds.

Everyone quickly turns to battle mode and begins gearing up. Appa gets tough new leather armor. Aang changes back into his orange and yellow Air Nomad clothing. Toph puts on Earthbender braces and armor. Sokka finds a traditional wolf-head Water Tribe helmet. Suki decks out in her Kyoshi Warrior make-up and uniform. Katara polishes her jade necklace and tightens the knot before changing into her old Water Tribe tunic and pants. She braids her hair down her back the way it was when she first woke up from the ice.

Only Zuko remains unchanged. He doesn't want to put on the garb of Fire Nation nobility or even armor. Today isn't about the Fire Nation being victorious; today is about the Fire Nation being defeated.

Katara finds Sokka sitting on the cliff, holding his helmet in his hands.

"Everyone's ready," she says. "We're just waiting for you."

"I made a mistake," he says, staring at the empty eyes. "That meeting was my moment of truth. The invasion plans were my idea, and I completely flubbed it. I just...fell apart."

"That wasn't your moment of truth, Sokka." Katara wraps an arm around him. "It was just a stupid speech. No one's good at that."

"Dad was." Sokka presses his lips together. "Dad was good at everything. Fighting, making plans, uniting people…"

"Dad would be so proud of you right now, Sokka. You're growing up just like him. Just because you're not quite there yet doesn't mean you don't have it in you. Don't let your moment of truth be in front of a map; let it be out on the battlefield."

Sokka sighs. "Dad would be proud of you, too, Katara. You're as brave and confident as he is."

"It's easy to be brave and confident when you have a lot of power. The true test of courage is those without it." Katara smiles at him. "You're not a bender, and yet you've contributed just as much to our team as anyone else. You've stood up against the same threats as us with just a boomerang in hand. You're the bravest person I know, Sokka. I believe in you."

"Thanks, Katara." He turns and wraps her up in a hug. She takes the helmet out of his hands and puts in over his head.

"Now let's go kick some Fire Nation butt."

* * *

"There they are," Kodakah says, pointing to two statues rising across from each other out of the water. "The Gates of Azulon."

Katara peers through the binoculars. "I don't see any gates."

"You and the Swampbenders need to whip up some fog cover," Kodakah continues. "We need it to cover us more thickly."

"We'll sneak by 'em statues jus' like we sneaked past that Fire Nation blockade," Due promises, standing on the deck a few feet away from Katara.

A hiss erupts as the group of them creates a thick blanket of fog.

"Keep it up!" Kodakah yells. "We're almost through!"

A shrill alarm rings out. The nostrils of the dragon statue smoke and a black net rises, pulled taunt between the two statues. Then fire blazes out, burning across the net.

The small fleet of ships sail close enough that Katara can feel the heat. She glances over at Sokka, who is staring up in shock.

The sound of Fire Nation engines rips through the roar of the fire as smaller enemy boats squeeze through small openings in the defense.

"Everyone below deck!" Kodakah shouts. Before he follows the troops, he leans down and says quietly to Sokka, "I hope your invention works!"

Sokka gulps. He and the inventor had been working on a prototype, but it was, of course, untested…

The Fire Nation boats whiz past, grappling hooks thrown onto the deck. Sokka scurries after the others before the enemies can board.

* * *

Sokka still can't believe his idea is working as they travel far underneath the surface - and underneath the net of fire. The inventor is behind the controls, steering the submarine forward, while Katara and the Swampbenders bend the currents to move the boats.

Toph is getting seasick in someone's helmet while Aang stares excitedly out, his face pressed against the glass as he waves to the fish.

Suki sets a hand on Sokka's shoulder. "I still can't believe you invented this!"

"I just came up with the concept. Our inventor friend here did all the actual work."

"Don't sell yourself short," the inventor says. "You had the idea to use waterbending to power the subs. Though, there is one problem I couldn't fix."

"What's that?"

"The subs have a limited air supply. We'll have to surface once before we reach the beach."

* * *

"So this is it, huh?" Katara stands on top of the submarine, facing her team. Sokka, Aang, Toph, Suki, and Zuko. The outline of the Fire Nation mainland stretches across the horizon in the distance.

"Are you ready to show the Fire Lord the strength of the Avatar?" Sokka asks.

Katara takes a deep breath. "I'm ready."

She gathers them all in for a group hug - even Zuko, although Suki has to force him. This is her family now. This little rag-rag group of fighters and survivors.

"I hope you kick some serious Fire Lord butt, princess," Toph says, uncharacteristically nice.

"Me too," Aang agrees.

"Everyone, listen up!" Kodakah says, breaking their little bubble. On the tops of the other submarines, everyone is attentive. "The next time we surface will be on Fire Nation territory, so stay alert and fight smart. Now break time's over! Back in the subs."

As everyone else climbs back in, Katara turns to her team one last time. They all give her confident nods before following the others. Then it's just Zuko and her.

"Katara -"

"Zuko -"

They stop, the awkwardness too much. "You go first," she says.

"Katara, I -" Zuko runs a hand through his messy hair. "You're the bravest person I've ever met. The most compassionate, too. It's who you are. No one else would have put up with me the way you have. And I'm sorry that my family is such a mess and that you've suffered so much because of it. And I'm sorry that you're conflicted about fighting the Fire Lord because you see a part of me in him. But today isn't about you. Today is about being the Avatar and saving the world - no matter the cost. You have to defeat him by any means necessary. Don't think about me."

She takes his hands in hers. "You're wrong, Zuko. I don't see a part of you in him. You're nothing like him. You're your own person. And I love that person."

His forehead furrows. "Did you just say -"

She leans forward and kisses him. "Watch out for the others. I'll see you on the other side!"

Then she leaps off the submarine and dives into the water, torpedo-ing towards her destiny.

* * *

"Everyone! In your positions!" Kodakah watches through the scope. "Earthbenders, in your tanks! This is going to be a rough ride."

The submarine explodes in a flurry of action. The metal hull rings as heavy footsteps thud across it, running to their places.

Outside, a shrill alarm rings as the submarines enter the harbor, the shallow water forcing them to hover just beneath the surface. Long spears shoot down into the water, barely missing the boats.

One makes contact and begins hauling the submarine up the stone wall. Appa explodes out of the water, the Swampbender on his back cutting through the chain with water slices. It splashes back into the ocean.

"Ready the torpedos!" Kodakah calls out. The wooden wall is straight ahead. If they burst through it, they'll be able to maneuver underneath the stone gates and straight into the plaza area.

"Launch!"

The torpedoes fly true and straight through the water, guided by the Swampbenders. The subs fly through the holes, fitting perfectly through.

Sokka releases a pent-up breath and the submarines surface as they reach the plaza.

Instantly chaos reigns. Flaming missiles shoot at them from above from all directions. The metal hulls of their boats scrap against the sandy beach. Phase one of the invasion is over; phase two has now begun.

Their Earthbender-controlled tanks slide out of openings on the bottom of the subs, providing some protection from the firepower shaking the earth around them. Sokka can barely see, let alone breath, through the smoke-filled air. A missile hits near him and he loses his footing, stumbling over the ground. Suki grabs his arm and hauls him to his feet without slowing down.

They have to keep up this distraction long enough for Katara to reach the palace and the eclipse to begin. The further they reach, the more guards that will be sent from the palace to help.

Even as the Earthbenders hurl giant boulders up at the fire towers, rendering them useless, the Fire Nation sends out their own tanks. And this time, there isn't readily available snow and ice to freeze up their joints.

The earthbending tanks roll over a few, crushing them. The Swampbenders use water to crash the tanks against each other. But they just keep coming. Dozens of them, all spitting out fire.

One of the Swampbenders is missing. Sokka glances around. Suddenly something large and green bursts from the harbor, crushing tanks with a single swat.

"Huu!" he calls out triumphantly. The man has created the Swamp Monster armor.

The Fire Nation brings out their rhinos next. Kodakah's army charges against this new offense. Sokka joins them, leaping up on the horns of a charging rhino and ousting the rider. He takes control of the reins and surveys the battlefield from this new perspective.

"Kodakah, watch out!" he cries as a burst of fire flies toward the man.

He blocks it with his shield and then fights the oncoming Fire Nation soldier, gaining control of his spear and kicking him away. He ducks to avoid another spurt of fire and engages that soldier in hand-to-hand combat. Kodakah sweeps another group of soldiers off their feet before leaping up onto the saddle behind Sokka.

"We have to take out those battlements," he says, even as missiles fire down and destroy two of their tanks. Sokka follows his gaze. "It's our only chance."

A lightbulb flickers on in his head. "I've got an idea."

Within a few minutes, he's hanging off of Appa's side, a spear in hand. Kodakah and Suki are on Appa's back, a pile of grenades in front of him. They fly by the fire towers, Sokka cutting off the tips of the missiles with his spear and Kodakah tossing grenades in through the open viewport. Fire Nation soldiers leap out as the towers explode.

Appa lands on top of the wall between two battlements. They all leap off. Kodakah points to the far one. "You two take that one! Watch each other's backs. I've got this one."

They split up, running towards their targets. Suki disables the soldiers in the tower while Sokka severs the cords operating the machine. Then they run out, back towards Appa. Kodakah isn't there, and his tower still appears functional. Without a word they run to his aid.

They watch as he swings through the viewport from the roof. There's the sound of men crying out - and a blast of flame. The door at the bottom of the tower opens a moment later and Kodakah stumbles out, clutching his side.

Sokka and Suki catch up to him just as he falls. They lower him down to the ground slowly, noticing an ugly burn across his left side.

"You're hurt."

"I have to get back to the troops." Kodakah struggles to sit up. Suki holds him down.

"Not like this. You're not fighting anymore."

"Everyone's counting on me to lead this mission." He grabs her arm. "They need me."

"They need you alive," Sokka disagrees. He takes a deep breath and then stands. "I'll do it. I'll lead the invasion force."

"Are you sure?" Suki asks, still struggling to hold Kodakah down.

"I may be crazy, but the eclipse is about to start and we need this invasion force up the volcano before it does. Otherwise Katara is up there alone."

Kodakah stops struggling. "You can do this," he says, surprising Sokka. "I believe in you."

"Help me get him onto Appa. Then we'll fly you down."

They help him climb up to Appa's saddle and lay him down. Sokka grabs the reins and steers the bison back down to the chaos in the plaza.

"Listen up!" Sokka shouts as soon as he lands. "I want the tanks in wedge formation! Benders in the middle. We're taking that tower and then we're heading to the palace!"

The troops begin to line up as he instructed. Suki digs through one of Appa's saddle bags and finds some medicine and bandages, which she uses to get Kodakah secured. It'll still take some time for the wounds to heal, but he'll be okay.

Sokka maneuvers Appa to the head of the formation. Then he stands up as tall as he can, whips out his club, and points it toward the gate.

"Charge!"

* * *

Zuko sneaks away from the main group as soon as the fighting begins. He knows he should help the ragtag army, but he also knows that Katara needs him more.

He was probably the only one to notice that Azula was suspiciously absent from the main fight.

He pulls his hood up over his head and sneaks through a side door in the main wall. Then he begins to make his way to his old home.

* * *

Katara sneaks through alleyways, making her way closer to the palace. When the walls are in sight, she climbs up onto the roof of a house.

Everything is still. Not a single person in sight, not a sound to be heard. A ghost city.

"That's strange," she says under her breath. Maybe all the people are just hiding in their homes, scared of the invasion. But if that's the case, then where are the guards?

She walks right up the front stairs to the palace doors. No one stops her. She bursts the door open, water floating around her at the ready. No one answers.

"I'm here, Fire Lord Ozai!"

Her voice echoes in the empty hallways. A bad feeling crawls up her spine.

Where is everyone?

* * *

The tanks advance, the metal plates unbothered by attacks from the Fire Nation. The tank full of explosives crashes into the stone gate, making a dent even before it detonates. A jagged hole appears when the smoke dissipates, large enough for even the biggest tanks to advance through.

The Fire Nation soldiers shoot fire their way even as they retreat.

"The Fire Nation is on the run! We're on our way to victory!" one man shouts.

Sokka looks up at the volcano, the crater of which houses the Fire Nation palace. He's not so cocky yet. They still have a long way to go.

* * *

Katara enters the throne room. Like the other rooms, it's empty. She's not sure why, but she thought that this room at least would have someone in it. There's not even a servant to question.

She feels defeat fill her. She can't even find the Fire Lord, let alone beat him. Somehow he must have known about the attack. He must be hiding somewhere.

He could be anywhere.

She falls to her knees. She's such a failure. She couldn't even open up all the chakras to access the Avatar State, let alone restore balance to the universe. There was a mistake somehow. She's the wrong person to be the Avatar.

"Why?" she sobs into the room. Her friends are fighting, maybe even dying, in the harbor. And she's stuck in an empty palace with no idea where to go.

"Why?!"


	62. B4C14: The Invasion: Part 2

**Disclaimer:** All rights belong to Nickelodeon, Bryan Konietzko, Michael Dante DiMartino, and all the men and women that created the A:TLA show, books, and comics. I take no credit, and I do not mean to break any copyright rules. This is simply a work of fiction made for enjoyment. No money is being made. The lyrics are from the song "Ready, Aim, Fire" by Imagine Dragons

**Rating**: General Audiences. Warning: some scenes contain dark themes and minor violence

**Author's Note:** And this is where we begin to diverge from canon. I think you'll find Book 5 to be full of twists and turns

* * *

**Chapter 14: The Invasion: Part 2**

_With our backs to the wall_

_The darkness will fall_

_We never quite thought_

_We could lose it all_

Sokka kneels behind an Earthbending tank with Kodakah and Suki. Behind them, the battle is raging on. Their ragtag army is keeping up for the moment, but their manpower and energy is running low. The Fire Nation has home advantage - and probably an army marching to help their brothers as they speak.

"I'm still in no shape to fight, but there must be some way I can help," Kodakah says.

"Everything's going smoothly, and the eclipse hasn't even started yet," Sokka replies. He shuts down the nagging feeling deep in his gut.

"Let's hope our luck holds out."

"Suki?" Sokka looks over to see Suki staring at the sky. "What's wrong?"

"I think...I think that's Katara."

A small hurricane is moving fast down the volcano and over the battlefield. It lands a few feet away from them and then dissipates, the water dropping into a puddle on the ground. Katara is standing in the middle of it, looking distraught.

"Please tell me you're here because the Fire Lord turned out to be a wimp and you didn't need the eclipse to take him down," Sokka says.

She shakes her head. "He wasn't there. No one was there. The entire palace city is abandoned."

Sokka feels his whole world crash down around him. Everything was going so smoothly. Everything was going perfectly.

It was all for nothing.

"They knew," he realizes.

"It's over." Katara covers her face with her hands. "The Fire Lord is long gone. We'll never find him - at least not before the eclipse."

"No." Sokka's brain has already kicked into overdrive. "My instincts tell me he wouldn't go far. He would have a secret bunker, somewhere he could go and be safe during a siege but still be close enough to lead his nation."

"If it's an underground secret bunker we're looking for, I'm just the girl to find it," Toph pipes in.

"The inventor gave me this timing device. It looks like we've got about ten minutes before the start of the eclipse. Ten minutes to find the Fire Lord."

"We can still do this," Suki says, standing. "We can still win today."

Katara doesn't look so convinced. "If they knew we were coming, this could all be a trap. Maybe we should use the time we have left to make sure we all get out safely."

Sokka isn't sure that's her only reason for wanting to leave instead of tracking down the Fire Lord.

"Everyone who is here today came prepared to risk everything for this mission," Kodakah says. "They knew what was at stake. If there's still a chance, and still hope, I think they would want Katara to go for it."

Sokka turns to Katara. "What do you think? You're the one who has to face the Fire Lord. Whatever you decide, I'm with you."

He can see conflict reign on her face. She's weighing the choices. He can see that deep down, she wants to leave. She doesn't want to fight the Fire Lord - she never has. But she's also battling her duty as the Avatar.

She looks around, as if checking up on everyone. Her eyes roam over everyone in their temporary encampment, then she peers over the tank at those fighting. A slight wrinkle appears in her forehead. She looks around again, and her concerned expression only grows.

"Where's Zuko?"

"I haven't seen him since we landed on the beach," Suki admits.

"He's probably just fighting out there," Sokka says, throwing a glance out at the plaza.

"I don't feel his presence," Toph admits. "I...don't think he's here."

"I'll do a quick fly over," Aang volunteers. Before anyone can stop him, he's leaping into the air and gliding over the battlefield. He returns a minute later, shaking his head. "I didn't see him."

"Do you think he's hurt?" Sokka asks.

"No." Katara's voice is firm - and there's rage in her eyes. "He went after Ozai."

"Are you sure?"

She nods. "He probably knows about the bunker, too. He might already be there."

Sokka's almost scared by how angry she looks. He's glad that he's not at the other end of it. "So what are we doing?"

Katara narrows her eyes. "We're going after the Fire Lord and ending this war. Right now."

* * *

Appa flies Toph, Sokka, and Katara up to the side of the volcano while Aang and Suki stay to provide much needed support and leadership for the troops battling in the plaza. As they land, Toph leaps off the bison and sets her hand on the ground, feeling the earth beneath.

"There are tunnels crisscrossing underneath this mountain," she says.

"Good, but are there any structures?" Sokka asks.

She thrusts her hands into the dirt. "There's something big, dense, and made of solid metal deep in the heart of the volcano."

"Sounds like a secret bunker to me."

Toph blasts open the entrance to the tunnel. On Appa's back, Momo chitters.

"Stay safe," Katara instructs him. "We'll be back soon."

"This way!" Toph shouts, leading them down one side. "That way is a dead end!"

"What would we do without you?" Sokka says as they follow on her heels.

"Perish and burn in hot magma."

Sokka sidesteps a small magma stream. "Sounds about right."

They reach a small cavern filled with pockets of bursting lava.

"The main entrance to the bunker is right on the other side," Toph points out.

"Okay. We'll have to be fast, but careful." Sokka begins running, only to swerve just as a pocket explodes where he had just been. Katara waterbends a stream to douse it.

"How was that careful?" she demands.

"I was wrong. We need to be fast, careful, and lucky."

They run the rest of the way across, skidding to a stop at the next cavern. A river of magma meets them.

"There's no floor!" Sokka exclaims. "It's just a river of lava."

Katara takes a deep breath. "I'm going to try something," she says. "You guys better run fast."

She falls into a firebending stance and moves her palms forward, creating a small path between the two sides of the lava. Sokka glances over at Toph before she takes off - and he's right at her heels. Katara follows them, releasing the lava behind her as they run.

They reach the other end safely - and find themselves standing right in front of a huge metal dome. A large set of rectangular doors loom in front of them.

"That's one large door," Sokka whispers in awe.

Toph walks straight up to it and raps on it with her fist, the hollow building echoing. "Not a problem," she announces before promptly punching the seam. A few hits and she's dented the metal enough to reach her hands to pull it apart. They all slip through the hole, Sokka singing his gratitude to her.

* * *

Outside, Aang and Suki are continuing to lead the assault. Even as they advance up the volcano, the sky begins to get darker. A Fire Nation general glances up.

"Retreat!" he calls. "Everyone, move to the secondary defensive positions! Retreat!"

Suki turns back to her troops. "The eclipse is only minutes away! We should make it up the hill before it starts!"

Aang blasts a group of Fire Nation soldiers away, clearing the path for their remaining tanks. Just because the capital is no longer occupied doesn't mean that it's not still a target. Katara is doing her side of the battle; Aang has to make sure that their side is keeping up on their end.

"To the palace!" he yells.

"To the palace!" their army yells back.

* * *

Toph, Katara, and Sokka sprint through the bunker. They pass a Fire Nation official - and then double back. Before Sokka even has his boomerang out the man is pointing.

"The Fire Lord's chamber is that way. Down the hall and to the left, then up the stairs. Can't miss it."

They step closer to him. He gulps.

"Thanks!" Toph says brightly, and then they're running, following the man's instructions.

"Only thirty seconds until the total eclipse!" Sokka calls out, glancing at his timing device.

They arrive at a large door with a Fire Nation flame logo carved into it. This must be it. Katara can feel her heart pounding. She's not sure what she's more scared of - the Fire Lord, or finding whatever's left of Zuko.

Toph blasts the door open and they run in. At the end of the hall is a throne. And sitting - no, not sitting; _lounging_ across the throne is none other than Azula.

"So." She looks amused as they stumble to a halt. "You made it here after all. I had a hunch you'd get this far." She raises her chin. "But it doesn't matter. I've known about the invasion for months."

Sokka's jaw drops open. Toph's sightless eyes narrow. Katara clutches her hands into fists.

* * *

Zuko stands in front of a small metal door. Two torches flank it, their flames casting flickering shadows across the tunnel. Zuko throws back his hood.

"I'm ready to face you," he says.

He throws open the doors. A line of guards stand halfway between the doorway and the throne at the back of the room - a throne on which his father is sitting, sipping a cup of tea. He freezes, his cup halfway to his mouth.

"Prince Zuko," Ozai says, surprised. "What are you doing here?"

* * *

The army marches up the side of the volcano, totally unopposed now. The eclipse has begun.

"Put on your eclipse glasses!" the inventor calls out. The army halts for a few seconds as they put the glasses on before they continue their march.

The Fire Nation palace is in sight. And, overhead, the moon has covered up the sun completely.

* * *

"Why are you here?" Ozai asks as Zuko steps into the room. His tone is only slightly aggressive, leading Zuko to believe that Azula hasn't told him what really happened the night the Avatar escaped.

"I'm here to tell the truth," Zuko answers.

"Telling the truth during the middle of an eclipse," Ozai muses. "This should be interesting."

He waves the guards away. They march out, leaving only the two of them in the small chamber.

"First of all, Azula has been lying to you about me." Zuko narrows his eyes as the deadly truth slips out. "The Avatar didn't have a guard on the inside to help her escape. I was the one who let her go."

"Why would you do that?"

"Because I believe in the world she wants to create. A world where fathers don't try to murder their children or banish their family. A world without oppression and hate."

Ozai stands quickly, his eyes flaming. "Get out! Get out right now if you know what's good for you!"

"What, are you giving me a choice this time? To be chased by your soldiers the rest of my life or to be killed right now by you? How generous." Zuko spits to the side. "I'm not done. And I'm not taking orders from you anymore."

"You have one more chance to obey me or this defiant breath will be your last!"

Zuko reaches back and whips out his twin swords, brandishing them in front of him. "Think again!"

Ozai hesitates at the sight.

"I am going to speak my mind," Zuko continues, "and you are going to listen!"

Ozai regards the blades for another moment before sitting back slowly.

* * *

"Where is he?" Katara demands. "Where's the Fire Lord?"

"Hmm." Azula stands. "You mean, I'm not good enough for you?" She presses a hand to her heart. "You're hurting my feelings."

Sokka brandishes his club at her. "Stop wasting our time and give us the information! You're powerless right now, so you're in no position to refuse!"

"And stick to the truth." Toph holds up a fist. "I'll be able to tell if you're lying."

"Are you sure?" Azula meanders closer to them. "I'm a pretty good liar." Her tone changes slightly. "I am a four-hundred foot tall platypus bear with pink horns and silver wings."

Toph holds out for about three seconds. "Okay, you're good, I'll admit it." She shifts her feet, sending a stone block to surround Azula up to her neck. "But you really outta consider telling the truth anyway."

The stone prison around Azula cracks and then shatters. She nonchalantly wipes off a stray piece from her shoulder. "When I left Ba Sing Se, I brought home some souvenirs," she says.

Two men drop down from the ceiling in a blur of green and black.

"Dai Li Agents."

* * *

"Surround the periphery!" Suki calls out. "We have to secure the palace by the time the eclipse is over!"

The tanks and men pour over the opening of the crater into the capital city.

"Otherwise," she continues, "we'll be in for the fight of our lives."

They swarm into the city. At one intersection, they encounter a group of Fire Nation soldiers.

"Stop! Surrender peacefully and we won't harm you!" the Earthbenders call out.

"We'll never surrender!" the Fire Nation soldier yells back. He firebends a stream of fire at them - only nothing but a tiny spark and smoke comes out. "Okay, we surrender."

"There it is," Kodakah says, limping to the edge of the crater. Aang is supporting him. "The Fire Nation palace. We've come so far."

"It's not over yet," Aang warns before they continue down to the city.

* * *

"For so long, all I wanted was for you to love me."

Zuko has waited forever for this day - for the day when he could stand up to his father. Katara is going to burst in at any moment and go all Avatar State on him - and who knows if he's going to survive? - so Zuko has to get this all out before that happens. He wants his father to know the truth. This will be his father's defeat - not against the Avatar, but as a person.

"I thought it was honor that I wanted. But really, I was just trying to please you. _You_, my _father,_ who banished me for talking out of turn. My _father_, who challenged a thirteen year old boy to an Agni Kai. How can you possibly justify a duel with a child?"

Zuko doesn't even realize that he's pointing a sword straight at Ozai. He doesn't care, either; he's not scared of the consequences of his actions anymore. He's not afraid of Ozai.

"It was to teach you respect," Ozai spits back.

"It was cruel! And it was wrong."

"Then you've learned nothing."

"No. I've learned everything!" Zuko slices through the air with his sword as emphasis. "And I've had to learn it on my own. Growing up, we were taught that the Fire Nation was the greatest civilization in history and somehow, the war was a way of sharing our greatness with the world. What an amazing lie that was! The people of the world are terrified of the Fire Nation. They don't see our greatness. They hate us, and we deserve it. We've created an era of fear in the world. And if we don't want the world to destroy itself, we need to replace it with an era of peace and kindness."

Ozai throws his head back and laughs. It's a bellowing laugh that fills the chamber and echoes back.

"Your uncle has gotten to you, hasn't he?"

Zuko lets a small smile flit across his face. "Yes. He has."

* * *

Katara, Sokka, and Toph run as the Dai Li send chunks of rock flying their way. Katara blocks them with a whip of water. Toph slides under, sending pillars of rock to shoot the agents towards the walls. But instead of crashing, they push off the sides and send pillars hurling her way that she barely blocks. She shoots the ground out under Azula's feet, but the princess simply flips and lands in a crouch, not a hair out of place.

Katara sprints toward Azula. A Dai Li agent throws himself to the ground in front of her and creates a wall of stone. She attempts to leap over it, but he grows it, so instead she smashes through it and lands three feet away from him. She kicks out at him, but he ducks and spins away, sending another boulder at her. She smashes it with a fist and shoots up a column under his feet, sending him flying. Then she runs to Azula.

The girl avoids every one of Katara's attacks, moving just a millisecond faster. She jumps from the ground to the wall, to the top of her throne, then back on the ground before sprinting away. Katara follows.

Azula loops around the room, returning back to the hole Katara had created and soars through it, back to the exit. Toph and Sokka are now at her heels along with Katara.

"I can't pin her down! She's too quick!"

Toph smashes a Dai Li agent into a metal column and then folds the metal around him. They continue chasing Azula down another hallway.

"Wait!" Sokka calls out. "Katara! Toph! Stop attacking! Don't you see what she's doing? She's playing with us! She's not even trying to win this fight."

"Not true!" Azula protests, a few feet down the hall. "I'm giving it my all."

"You're trying to keep us here and waste all our time!" Toph points at her, enraged.

"Um, right. I think your friend just said that, genius. And since you can't see, I should tell you that I'm rolling my eyes."

"I'll roll your whole head!"

"She's just baiting you again." Sokka sets his hand on Toph's shoulder.

"We just need to ignore her," Katara says. "We need to find the Fire Lord."

"It's a trap," Azula says as they walk away from her. "Don't say I didn't warn you."

"Ignore!"

"So...Sokka's your name, right? What a good Water Tribe name for a good little Water Tribe boy. Too bad you couldn't help Mommy and Daddy when my grandfather attacked them."

Sokka freezes. Katara sets a hand on his back, trying to nudge him forward.

"Instead you ran away like a coward. Did you hear them screaming as you turned your back? Did you even see their bodies? I heard rumors that our soldiers brought some of them back for experimentation. Maybe while you were napping peacefully in the ice they were screaming in our labs."

Sokka raises his club and shouts as he charges Azula. Katara and Toph don't even try to stop him. There's a dull metallic sound and Toph reacts instantly, throwing up a rock cuff to pin Azula's wrist to the wall before she can throw the blade in her hand. Sokka catches up to her and presses her against the wall.

"I am not a coward," he hisses. "You're the one who's going to be screaming in a lab when they open you up to see how much evil managed to sink itself in your brain."

"Sokka!" Katara gasps, pulling him back. "She's not worth it! We need to go."

"Run away, little children," Azula taunts them. "You can't run forever."

* * *

"After I leave here today, I'm going to free Uncle Iroh from his prison. He's the one who's been a real father to me."

Ozai chuckles. "Now that's just beautiful. Maybe he can also pass down the ways of tea and failure."

"But I've come to an even more important decision." Zuko catches his father's eye. "I'm never going to leave the Avatar's side. Not until you're defeated. Not until the Fire Nation ends this war. And not until there's peace in the four nations."

"Really?" Ozai has the same cruel grin that Azula always wears. "Since you've become a full-blown traitor now and want me gone, why wait? I'm powerless. You've got your swords. Why don't you just do it now?"

Zuko is tempted. He really is. He wants nothing more than to end his father's reign today. He knows how much Katara is stressing out about this; why shouldn't he just do it for her?

He can't. The balance between good and evil is still so precarious inside of him. He refuses to give into his dark side after fighting it for so long.

"Because I know my own destiny," he says. "Taking you down is the Avatar's destiny."

Someone in the family has to end the cycle of death and destruction and hate. If that person has to be Zuko, then so be it.

He sheathes his swords. "Goodbye."

"Coward!" Ozai calls as he walks out. "You think you're brave enough to face me, but you'll only do it during the eclipse. If you have any real courage, you'll stick around until the sun comes out."

Zuko ignores his taunts. That is, until Ozai hits a nerve.

"Don't you want to know what happened to your mother?"

He freezes. Then turns around.

"What happened that night?"

Zuko has heard rumors. Everyone has. But he wants to hear it from his father himself.

"My father, Azulon, had commanded I do the unthinkable to you, my own son. And I was going to do it. You mother found out and swore she would protect you at any cost."

Zuko bares his teeth.

"She knew I wanted the throne and proposed a plan. A plan in which I would become Fire Lord and your life would be spared. Your mother did vicious, treasonous things that night. She knew the consequences and accepted them. For her treason, she was banished."

"So she _is_ alive," Zuko whispers, a tear slipping down his cheek. _And she didn't abandon me._

"Perhaps." Ozai scowls. "Now I realize that banishment is far too merciful a punishment for treason. Your penalty will be far steeper."

His eyes light up. His arms whip around and before Zuko can blink, he's sending twin lightning bolts right at him.

Zuko catches them and lets it course through his one arm and then out the other, throwing it back at Ozai's feet. Enough to throw him backwards and stun him, but not enough to kill him. Because no matter how upset Zuko is right now, he's not upset enough to lose control. Not anymore.

By the time the smoke clears, Zuko is long gone.

* * *

"Oh. Sounds like the firebending is back on." Azula smashes through her binding and then gives chase to the others. They aren't far, and she catches up to them easily.

"Dad's all the way down the hall, down a secret stairway on the left," she tells them helpfully. "I'm sure he'd be more than happy to see you now."

Before they can fight her, she sprints away. Her job is done.

"I fell for it," Sokka cries. "I wasted too much of our time."

"It's not your fault, Sokka. Azula was ready for us." Toph lifts her hands up in defeat. "She had every move planned out."

"And now it's too late."

"Maybe it's not too late." Katara stands at the end of the hall, looking forward. "The eclipse is over, but maybe I can fight the Fire Lord anyway."

"No." Sokka shakes his head. "I don't think that's a good idea."

"But I'm ready." Her eyes flash dangerously. "I came here with a job to do, and everyone's counting on me."

"Is this about Zuko disappearing?" Toph asks.

"No!" Katara clenches her hand into a fist. "It's about me being too cowardly to stand up and fight. Azula was right. When the Water Tribe was attacked, I just ran away. I saw my parents die, and I just ran away."

"Azula was just trying to distract us," Sokka says.

"It doesn't matter. She was right. I'm a coward, and I've always been. And now I have to do what needs to be done."

She turns and starts running. Sokka and Toph follow her. "Wait!"

Katara doesn't turn back.

* * *

Ozai is still picking himself up when the Avatar bursts through the door, her eyes furious and a stream of water surrounding her. He brushes a little debris off his shoulder and smiles at her.

"What a surprise! I was rather hoping you'd visit me today."

"Today is your last, so I hope you enjoyed it."

At the sound of a fight, his guards return. Ozai motions them to the side.

Katara whips her water at him, throws a boulder, and follows it up with a few fireballs. He deflects them all the way one would swat away a pesky mosquito.

"You've learned some new tricks since our last meeting, I see."

She advances with three ice spears, which he sidesteps. A rock platform tries to shoot him in the air, but he stomps it down. A wave of fire obscures his vision, and he parts it with his hands.

"You know, I'm a little disappointed," he continues. "I was hoping for the whole glowing-eyes trick. Are your celestial powers just not working so well today?"

"I'll show you celestial powers!"

She fights harder, sending more powerful attacks his way. He actually has to put in some effort to evade them. For an annoying insect, she has some strength. It's only a shame she's decided to fight for the losing team.

Ozai sees a bit of Azula in her. She has potential. But, like Zuko, she's decided to waste it.

"My son came in here earlier, you know. Said some nice things about you. But he always picks the wrong side - just like his mother. He had the audacity to stand up against me. For that, he must die." Out of the corner of his eye, Ozai sees a couple of her friends in the doorway. This is getting boring. Her attacks aren't worth his attention. "You must, too."

He finishes blocking her current attacks and, before she can begin again, lifts his hands up to the sky. Lightning crackles down and follows his fingers as he fires it straight at her.

* * *

Zuko is almost out of the bunker when he hears fighting back the way he came. He had been waiting for Katara to show up, but once the eclipse was over he just figured something had gone amiss up on the surface or she had decided to get out and push back the fight to another day. Obviously the Fire Nation had figured out their invasion plans - they had evacuated the capital city and the palace.

But now, hearing the sound of conflict, Zuko wonders if perhaps they were just delayed. Is it possible…

No. Katara wouldn't be foolish enough to attack his father now, when the eclipse is over. Or would she?

He begins running, retracing his earlier steps. He knows he's risking his life, but he has to know. Katara isn't strong enough to take on the Fire Lord without the eclipse. Not yet.

The sounds of fighting escalate. He pushes himself faster. The open doorway is in sight. He hugs the wall, peeking around. The last thing they need is for his father to see him and become even angrier than before.

Sokka and Toph round the opposite corner, skidding to a stop when they see him. "What are you doing here?" Sokka demands.

"That's not important right now!" Zuko whisper-shouts back. "What's going on in there? Don't tell me Katara is fighting my father."

"Azula made her really angry," Toph replies. She and Sokka creep in the doorway. Zuko hears his father's booming voice. He peers over Sokka's shoulder right as Katara turns around, terror in her eyes.

Zuko recognizes the glowing blue light before the others do. Fear paralyzes him at the same time he realizes there's nothing he can do.

Katara convulses mid-step, collapsing on the ground. A large black spot covers the middle of her back, and smoke drifts lazily upwards. Sokka cries out and lunges forward, Toph on his heels.

"Don't bother with the others," Ozai tells his guards as he strides out through the side door. "They aren't a threat. We have more important business."

As soon as they're out of sight, Zuko rushes forward. Sokka has turned Katara over. Her eyes are closed and her limbs are limp. Toph is holding a hand over her heart.

"I can't hear anything," Toph says, her milky eyes wide. "It's silent."

For the first time in his life, Zuko feels absolutely nothing. No rage, no grief - just a vast emptiness.

**END BOOK 4. To be continued in BOOK 5: THE PHOENIX QUEEN**


	63. B5C1: The Aftermath

**Disclaimer:** All rights belong to Nickelodeon, Bryan Konietzko, Michael Dante DiMartino, and all the men and women that created the A:TLA show, books, and comics. I take no credit, and I do not mean to break any copyright rules. This is simply a work of fiction made for enjoyment. No money is being made. The lyrics are from the song "You're Not the Only One" by Lukas Graham

**Rating**: General Audiences. Warning: some scenes contain dark themes and minor violence

**Author's Note: **I want to clarify that the discussion between the group about Katara being paralyzed **only** comes up as a relevant issue because of her duties as the Avatar. I live with a sibling with a severe disability and in no way mean to insinuate that quality and worth of life is less than anyone else's. I would also like to take this time to warn you that this book is significantly darker than both the previous books and the show. Some dark and heavy topics come into play, and there are some major character deaths that do not happen in the show. I almost rated this fic T because of this book, but while I believe it borders on T, I do not think it is ultimately a T. But please read at your own discretion. I do not believe there are any triggering topics, but I may mention more warnings in the Author's Note, so please be aware

**BOOK 5: The Phoenix Queen**

Water. Fire. Earth. Air.

Long ago, the four nations lived together in harmony. Then everything changed when the Fire Nation attacked.

Only the Avatar, the master of all four elements, could stop them. But when the world needed her most, she vanished. A hundred years passed and a new Avatar was discovered, a Waterbender named Katara. Although her Waterbending skills are great, she was struck down by the Fire Lord. And unless her allies can find a way to save her, she won't be saving anyone.

**Chapter 1: The Aftermath**

_If life's another game of chess_

_We lost a couple pieces_

_The ones who had a dream for us_

_The legends who would lead us_

_All I know is_

_We need them right now_

Six war balloons fly to the capital city, loaded with missile weapons. Legions of tanks roll to the gates, filled with Firebenders. Six more war balloons, these ones made of metal and three times the size of the smaller ones, rise behind the first row.

Ozai, Azula, and the palace guards spectate from a watch tower near the palace. The ratag army stands no chance against the might of the Fire Nation. They may have taken the city, but they cannot hold it. No major casualties have been reported. Sure, it will cost a lot to repair the battlements at the harbor and some of the gates, but they can just weigh heavier taxes on the colonies.

At the end of the eclipse, Ozai is still Fire Lord. He still has mighty armies and vast territories and near unlimited power.

And now his greatest foe is perished. Nothing stands in his way.

The sun is still partially hidden by the moon, but the danger is over. The fire has returned. Ozai is stronger than ever.

There's still the nuisance of his traitorous son, but that won't be an issue for too much longer. Once he has conquered all the lands, it will only be a matter of time before Ozai captures his son, his brother, and his former wife. Their public executions will set the tone for his new empire - an empire that stretches as far as the horizon and encompasses everything the sunlight reaches.

Yes, it is a very good day for Ozai.

* * *

Zuko carries Katara out of the tunnels, following Toph and Sokka as they run as fast as they're able. Appa is waiting for them at the surface and they climb on his back, laying Katara as gently as possible on the saddle.

Zuko holds her hand the entire time. It's still warm. Toph had found a very faint heartbeat after her initial call, but it's barely there. She's between worlds, as healers would say.

Appa lands near their allies in the middle of the city. Suki and Aang run up to meet them.

"It was all a trap!" Sokka spits out as he jumps off of Appa. "Azula knew we were coming. She distracted us during the eclipse. And then…" His voice trails out and he presses his lips together tightly.

"Sokka, what's wrong?" Suki asks, holding on to his arms.

"Where's Katara?" Aang asks.

"We need a healer. ASAP." Toph peers over the saddle. "Get on. We have to get out of here."

"Where's Katara?" Aang repeats.

"Sokka, slow down. What's going on?" Suki shakes him a little, and he loses what control he has. Sobs burst out. She holds him tightly, peering over his head and raising her eyebrows at Toph in question.

"We have to get to the beach. If we can access the submarines, we have a shot at getting out of here," Toph continues.

"WHERE'S KATARA?" Aang explodes.

"Ozai shot her," Sokka sobs, lifting his head from Suki's shoulder. "He shot her in the back with lightning."

Aang leaps up onto Appa's back. His eyes start watering the moment he sees her lying there. He kneels down and takes her other hand. The tears start flowing freely.

"Katara?" he whispers. "No. This can't be."

"We don't have time to mourn," Zuko snaps, standing up. He vaults off Appa's back. "Where's Kodakah? We need to get out of here."

"How can you be so harsh?" Aang yells. "Don't you even care about her? You're not even sad!"

Zuko pulls him away and shakes him. "We're in the middle of a battle, and she's not dead yet! But if we don't get out of here, then my father or Azula or any random soldier is going to finish the job. So I recommend you all pull it together long enough to fight our way out."

"He's right," Toph says. "So wipe your noses and grab your weapons. We have to get out of here while we still can."

Sokka wipes his eyes. "Okay. Let me think for a moment. They have tanks approaching the city - there's nothing we can do about those. They are coming from the land side, so we just have to outrun them to the beach. The war balloons are our biggest problem right now. We don't have any long-range weapons."

Aang straightens up and whips out his glider. "You need air support? I've got air power. Ozai's gonna regret this day for the rest of his life!"

He flies into the air, heading toward the war balloons.

"I'll get the army mobilized and on their way down the volcano," Suki volunteers. "You guys protect Katara and get her out of here."

Sokka glances up to see Aang flying through the canopy of the first war balloon, puncturing the canvas. It begins to deflate slowly. He moves on to the next one.

Their army has started to travel down the mountain. Without having to fight, they make good progress. They're about halfway down when the big war balloons reach them.

"Take cover!" Zuko shouts. "They're about to drop bombs!"

The Earthbenders created ledges to cover everyone. A round of bombs drop, incapacitating a couple of tanks, but otherwise inflicting light damage.

"They're flying over us," Suki says. "Why?"

"They're headed for the harbor," Sokka says grimly. "They're going to bomb the submarines."

"How are we all going to escape?" Toph asks.

"We're not."

They all turn to see Kodakah surveying the scene grimly. "You guys have to get out of here. We must protect the Avatar at any cost necessary. Live to fight another day. The Avatar is our only chance at ending this war."

"We can't just leave you," Sokka protests.

"You must. We'll be okay. But you have to go. Take Appa. We'll distract the Fire Nation and cover for you."

In the distance, they watch as the Fire Nation drops the bombs over the ships, blowing them up. Out of choices. Out of options.

Aang flies down and lands by them. "I couldn't stop more of them. I'm sorry." He wipes at his cheeks. His eyes are red and bloodshot. "I wasn't enough."

"None of us were today," Suki says, patting his shoulder. "Today was a Fire Nation victory, through and through."

"We may have lost today, but we've never been so close. That counts for something." Kodakah crosses his arms. "Now go. Find a way to save the Avatar. Restore hope."

"We won't let you down," Sokka promises. "Any of you."

They climb onto Appa. With a muted "yip, yip" the bison takes off.

It's a very bad day for the Avatar and her allies.

* * *

"How do we save Katara?" Aang asks the moment they're out of Fire Nation range.

"She needs an experienced healer. Someone who can -"

"No."

Everyone turns to look at Zuko.

"She needs a magical healer. No healer I know could save her from a wound this bad, and I grew up with the best healers in the entire Nations. And even if a normal healer could save her, she'd be paralyzed. Look where the injury is. Her spine. She won't be able to save the world if she can't move her limbs."

Aang gapes at him. "Do you even care about her at all? I don't care if she's crippled! At least she'll be alive."

"It's not about Katara!" Zuko throws his arms out. "Don't you get it? We just abandoned our allies for a chance to save her. We can't throw that sacrifice away. We do this right, or we have to let her die so the next Avatar can be born. And maybe they'll be able to defeat the Fire Lord."

He knows how twisted his suggestion sounds. But you know what's really twisted? This entire situation. And it's all Zuko's fault. He tried to take the high road with his father. He had his father at his mercy and he could have killed him. But no, he took the moral high ground and spared his life just so that he could turn around and kill Katara.

Zuko's done with doing the right thing. He has to be a survivalist; he has to do what needs to be done.

"Zuko's right," Suki says quietly. "We need a supernatural healer. Someone in touch with the spirit world. Or we have to let her go."

Aang's eyes widen so much that they about pop out of his head. "Are you all CRAZY? Toph, say something. Back me up here."

She lowers her head. Aang makes a strangled noise in the back of his throat and turns to Sokka. "She's your sister. Don't you want to save her at any cost?"

Sokka wipes his face with a hand. "Of course I do. But Zuko's right - no normal healer could bring her back from a direct shot of lightning. Even if we saved her and doomed the world in the process...she would never forgive us. She would never forgive me. She would be miserable the rest of her life."

"Aargh! You are all so unbelievable!" Aang leaps off of Appa, flying away on his glider.

"I don't want to lose her, either," Sokka says, his eyes watering. He looks over at the others. "Anyone know any magical healers?"

Suki shakes her head. Toph shrugs. Zuko stares at Katara. He looks conflicted.

Sokka feels so frustrated, like he wants to rip his hair out. "There were magical healers at the North Pole, but…"

"But my grandfather murdered them all one hundred years ago." Zuko shakes his head. "It's useless."

"Actually, the healers weren't magical." An idea pops into Sokka's head. He grabs his bag and starts digging through it like a crazed man.

"Sokka? What is it?" Suki lays a hand on his leg.

"Ha!" He pulls out his fist, clenched tightly around a crystal vial.

"What's going on?" Toph asks.

"Before I was frozen in the ice, I was at the North Pole. The healers there weren't magic, but they could perform extraordinary feats using the water from the spirit pool. The moon and sun spirits used to swim there, which is probably why the water had magical properties. Anyway, Master Pakku - the waterbending teacher there - gave me this before I left. He said that Katara would need it one day. The day the Fire Nation attacked our home, Katara gave it to me for safekeeping." Sokka lets out a short laugh. "With this, we don't need a magical healer."

"What do you do? Just pour it on the wound and it makes everything better?" Toph crosses her arms. "Sounds a little too good to be true."

"I'm...not sure," Sokka admits. "They always used it with Waterbenders."

"Katara's our only Waterbender," Zuko points out.

"What about the Swampbenders?" Suki asks.

"They aren't trained in healing forms, and they were captured by the Fire Nation." Sokka sighs. "I thought I was on to something."

"There could be other Waterbenders," Toph says. "Hidden ones. Like the lady in Katara's prison when she was with the Fire Nation."

"But how do we find them? They'd have to be hidden really well to have evaded the Fire Nation for so long."

Zuko sighs. It's long and loud and everyone turns to stare at him.

"What?" Sokka demands.

He runs a hand through his hair. He looks everywhere but their eyes. He rubs his face.

"I know of someone," he finally admits.

"Who?"

"She's a witch. Powerful and dangerous. I was going to take Katara to Her when we first met, to get her memories fixed. See, this witch...She knows almost everything in the world. If there are any Waterbenders, She'll know where to find them."

"So why didn't you say this earlier?"

"Because She's evil!" Zuko throws his hands up in the air. "She'll help, but for a price. An awful price. She'll read into your soul and take what's most important to you."

They all stare at him in shock.

"And you know this how…?" Sokka begins.

"I've been to Her once before."

"What did She take from you?" Suki asks.

Zuko doesn't want to say it. He's ashamed to. But they don't understand how terrible She is. "She took away my favorite memory of my mother."

Suki's jaw drops. "She took away a memory? How?"

Zuko shrugs. "I don't know the source of Her power. I just remember that I had to give it up in exchange for information. I can't remember what She took, but I can feel a gaping hole in my mind where it used to be. It's awful. The woman is horrible."

"But She can help us save Katara," Toph argues. "I don't see why we're even debating this."

Zuko shakes his head. "We're not. I'll take Katara to Her. But I'm doing it alone."

"We shouldn't split up. Now when we're already so splintered."

"I'm not taking you guys to see Her. It's too dangerous. I've dealt with Her once before; I can do it again. I'm taking Appa and Katara."

"Aang won't like this," Suki remarks.

"Aang will agree to anything to save Katara."

Sokka leans over and hands the crystal vial to Zuko. "Take the spirit water. If you find out where the Waterbender is, don't come back for us. Get Katara healed first, then find us. We don't know how much time she has."

Zuko nods. "I'll leave tomorrow. We'll get you somewhere safe first."

* * *

Aang can't believe how callous and cold the others are. Aren't they Katara's friends, too? Don't they want her to survive? Don't they want to hear her laugh one more time? See her beautiful smile cross her face one more time? Be taken care of her one more time?

He feels like he's the only one that cares about Katara the person and not Katara the Avatar. Aang doesn't care about her powers or her fighting ability. He cares about her as a person. She's beautiful, inside and out. She's caring and compassionate and determined and smart and brave. She's so much more than just a person who has to save the world.

He's the only one who sees it. Not even her brother, Sokka. Not Suki or Toph or Zuko. Just Aang.

Ugh. Zuko. Aang isn't violent by nature but he could have ripped his head off. Suggesting that it was better for the world if Katara died rather than be crippled. Zuko doesn't deserve Katara. He doesn't deserve the love and affection she gives him. She's given him chance after chance after chance and yet he continues to make bad decisions and betray her. So why does she like him? Why would she choose Zuko over him?

Aang has been nothing but loyal and selfless. Aang left his entire life behind and he risked his life for her and fought for her and starved for her and went sleepless for her. He's done everything for her, and she still looks at him like some kid she has to babysit.

He's not a kid anymore. He's grown up now. He's mature and willing to make the hard decisions that no one else can. And he loves her. Isn't that enough?

No, because Aang is a monk and not a prince. Because Aang's powers are flying and blowing air while Zuko can summon fire and keep her warm. Because Aang is shorter than her and has boring gray eyes instead of being tall with golden eyes.

It's all so superficial. Katara's just going through a phase where she likes bad boys. But she's going to wake up one day and realize that Aang is the perfect one for her. That's he's always been the one.

Aang feels himself calming down. He doesn't care what the others say - he's going to find a way to save Katara. No matter the cost.

He doesn't want to live in a world without Katara in it. Maybe the others can live like that - maybe her brother and her boyfriend can live like that - but Aang can't. And he won't. He refuses to.

He'll be the one to save Katara if he has to.

* * *

Aang lands lightly on Appa's back. He's been out for about an hour. The others are dozing off, but Zuko is still awake, holding Katara's hand. The sight makes Aang want to puke.

"I'm not going to let her die," Aang hisses defiantly, keeping his voice down to avoid waking the others. "I'll fight you if I have to."

"We have a plan," Zuko replies tiredly. "I'm taking her to someone who has answers. If there's a way to save her, I'll know by the day after tomorrow."

"I'm coming, too."

"No, you're not." Zuko shakes his head. "You need to stay with the others."

Aang crosses his arms. "I'm not a little kid. I'm coming."

"Appa will fly faster with only two passengers, and time is important. Besides, you won't be of any help."

"I don't care. I'm coming."

"No, you're not," Zuko repeats. "Look, I don't want to fight. This is the only way I know to save Katara, and if you come you're going to screw it up. We're going to see a horrible witch and She'll suck out any goodness in you - and you have a lot to suck out. So sit down and take it easy."

"I don't trust you."

"I don't care what you think."

"That's why I don't trust you."

Zuko sighs. "You love Katara, right?"

Aang nods.

"And you would do what she wanted, right?"

Another nod.

"You know she trusts me. So you don't have to trust me, but at least trust that Katara trusts me."

He has a point. It's a weak one, but enough to give Aang pause.

"If you hurt her, I'll hunt you down," Aang warns.

"Don't worry. Appa will be there to keep me in line," Zuko replies dryly.

Aang sits back. Zuko eventually falls asleep, but Aang doesn't. He's going to keep an eye on Zuko.

Momo chitters and climbs into his lap. Aang strokes him. An idea suddenly occurs to him.

"Hey, Momo? How do you feel about spying?"

Momo squawks.

"Good. You're going with Zuko. Keep an eye on him. And report back if you see anything suspicious."

Aang stays alert the whole night. It pains him to let Katara out of his sight, but if there's even a chance of her surviving, then he has to take it. Even if it means letting her go.

It's the hardest decision Aang has ever had to make.


	64. B5C2: The Witch

**Disclaimer:** All rights belong to Nickelodeon, Bryan Konietzko, Michael Dante DiMartino, and all the men and women that created the A:TLA show, books, and comics. I take no credit, and I do not mean to break any copyright rules. This is simply a work of fiction made for enjoyment. No money is being made. The lyrics are from the song "What The Water Gave To Me" by Florence and the Machine

**Rating**: General Audiences. Warning: some scenes contain dark themes and minor violence

**Author's Note: **Reading all your predictions about this chapter, I couldn't decide if I was pleased or offended by how cruel some of you think I am XD. I guess that's the kind of reputation you get when you write lots of angst. Anyway, I'm curious to know how you feel about this chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Witch**

_Because she's a cruel mistress_

_And a bargain must be made_

_And oh, my love, don't forget me_

_While I let the water take me_

"If I only manage to do one thing right in my entire life, please let it be this," Zuko prays as Appa soars through the air.

Katara is still laying on the saddle, pale and unmoving. Suki had wrapped the wound and put some medicine on it, but there's not much a person can do against a direct shot of lightning. Zuko's not even sure how Katara survived it.

The emptiness that had filled him when she'd first been hit is gone. Now he's full of a dozen different emotions: rage, at his father; grief, about Katara; worry, for the world; urgency, in saving Katara; anxiety and fear, in having to see Her again. And those are just the ones he can quickly identify.

Anger is not a new emotion for Zuko, but this anger is different. It's not like a year ago, when he was angry at himself and lashed out at others for it. No; this anger is directed against his father. How dare Ozai call him a coward and then shoot a girl in the back? It doesn't matter that Katara is the Avatar; she's still a teenage girl, and Ozai didn't fight her honorably.

Honor.

Zuko spits out a dry laugh. Oh, the irony. His father preached about honor and made Zuko feel worthless and shameful. But Zuko always had honor. He had honor when he spoke out against a horrible war crime that was about to be committed, and he had honor when he refused to fight his own father in an Agni Kai, and he had honor when he held his head up high as he boarded the ship to his banishment.

Ozai is the one without honor. He's the one who was complicit in the murder of his own father. He was the one who banished his wife and was willing to kill his first born son. He was the one who fought a thirteen year old kid and burned half of his face off. He was the one who brainwashed his daughter into becoming a monster. He was the one who hunted a group of children.

He was the one who shot Katara in the back.

Zuko clenches his fist tightly. This anger is a healthy anger. It's not self-deprecating or destructive. This kind of righteous anger flows through his veins, giving him power and energy. It's keeping him alert, helping his focus. His eyes are fixed on his goal: to save Katara so she can bring down his father once and for all.

Zuko won't rest until his father is defeated. He won't rest until Katara is healed. He won't rest until the world is at peace.

He's glad he broke in and told his father the truth during the eclipse. He hopes that when Katara raises her hand to deal the final blow, Ozai will think of him and realize that his cruelty was his own downfall.

Iroh always told Zuko that if he used a fraction of his energy toward something good and productive, he could make a real difference. Maybe, deep down, his father knew that too. That's why he sent Zuko away on an impossible task that ended up changing Zuko's life forever.

He glances back at Katara. She's tucked into a sleeping bag, only her face visible. She looks so peaceful now. Zuko doesn't like it. He likes when her bright blue eyes are flashing when she's passionate about something. He likes when she's fighting and bending and wrecking havoc. He likes when she steps up into a motherly role and takes care of the others. She has so much energy within her and radiates a bright aura. It's contagious.

And hope. No one has hope like Katara does. Even in the darkest moments, she holds onto hope. She's remarkable.

Being with her has really shown Zuko how much he's changed since he was banished. When he was still at the Fire Nation, he was with Mai, who is the complete opposite of her. Mai is sarcastic and cold and is more than happy to just lounge around all day, letting servants do all the work. She's not intense and she only ever pushed Zuko if she wanted something he didn't. That was who the old Zuko liked.

There's nothing wrong with Mai. Zuko will always regard her as a close friend. She's just not the woman he needs anymore. He doesn't need someone to provide dry commentary. He doesn't need someone to take care of, to please. What he needs now is a partner, someone who will continually push him to be a better person. He needs someone to inspire him, to argue with him, to give him hope when he's lost.

Zuko has to succeed. He has to save Katara. Because saving Katara means saving himself. He's been pushing on since the bunker, doing what has to be done. He's been pushing back his true feelings about it, trying not to get overwhelmed.

The truth is, he's terrified. He's terrified of losing Katara. She's the best thing that has ever happened to him. He's been awful to her, and yet she's still forgiven him. And not just forgiven.

He still can't stop thinking about what she said before the invasion. _You're your own person. And I love that person. _He'd been shocked. He didn't believe he heard her right. A small part of him still thinks he's making it up.

Katara believes in him. That's why he has to be successful with this mission. He can't let her down. She's fought imprisonment and isolation and his sister and father and countless other soldiers and threats. She's survived when it would have just been easier to give up. She took the hard road when she just could have hidden somewhere. Now he has to make sure that it wasn't all for nothing. He has to make sure she didn't waste her life.

He has to make sure that those were really the words she said.

* * *

The edge of the Taku Ruins comes into view on the second day. Appa flew through the night, sensing the dire nature of their mission. Zuko strokes his head as he angles down into the ghost city.

Appa almost crashes when he reaches the ground. He's barely set down when his eyes close. Zuko pets him again before climbing back to the saddle.

Momo is sitting next to Katara, sniffing her. He looks up with eyes as wide as saucers when Zuko kneels down.

"You should stay here, Momo," Zuko says. "It's dangerous where we're going. No place for a winged lemur."

Momo squawks in dissatisfaction.

"I know. But trust me on this. Keep an eye out for Appa. We'll be back soon."

Zuko scoops Katara up. He doesn't want to take her to Her, but he knows that the witch will ask. She'll be curious. She'll be obsessive.

He treks through the ruined city, looking for any sign of habitation. It's been years since he was last here; he can't remember exactly which ruin She's set up camp in.

Near the back of the city, he sees a flickering light. Fire. He changes course and follows the flame.

An old abandoned greenhouse looms ahead. Dirty glass panes rise up from the ground, a few of them cracked or broken jaggedly. Green plants and vines grow up the sides, obscuring the inside from view. Zuko remembers now. He's in the right place.

He enters the building slowly, being careful not to bump Katara's head against the doorway. The interior is dark, other than a few torches burning against the walls. The fire is a strange purple color.

"Hello?" he calls out. His voice echoes in the space. Something brushes against his shoulder, and it's all he can do to not jump in fright.

He's totally vulnerable right now, holding Katara, but it wouldn't matter anyway. The witch is much more powerful than him.

"I was expecting you." A voice rings out from the darkness. It sounds exactly like Azula. That's just one of Her tricks; She makes herself sound like the person who could unnerve you the most.

A purple light explodes into being, revealing Her face. If Zuko wasn't already prepared, he would have shrieked.

Her face is horrible. Her black hair is lanky and greasy and falls in untidy, stringy sections around her face and shoulders. Her eyes are a dull green, like swamp water. Her skin is a powdery, pasty white. Her lips are small and shriveled up, and She only has half a mouth of teeth.

She moves her palm up, the purple flame atop it casting its light on him and Katara.

"What have you brought for me this time, little prince?"

He swallows hard. No turning back now. "I brought the Avatar."

A wicked smile spreads across Her face, stretching the skin at Her cheekbones. "How interesting. I heard she returned. Bring her here."

She leads him to another room, this one slightly better lit. There's a slab of granite in the middle, set high enough to easily examine a body. Zuko feels uncomfortable laying Katara on it, but he knows there's no point in resisting.

He tries not to notice the sharp tools and strange liquids lining the shelves around the slab.

"A Waterbender, I see." She walks around the table, examining Katara. "Southern Tribe. Good skin and hair, very good genetics. A lovely specimen." She looks up at Zuko with a toothy smile. "I see you did find the Avatar after all."

He clears his throat. "Yes."

"Why did you bring her here? Are you going to trade her for more information?" Her eyes turn hungry, and Her fingertips trace enviously over Katara's arm. "I have so many questions…"

"She's not a trade. I brought her as goodwill. I knew you were curious about her, so I brought her to you so you could see her in person."

"How generous." She rubs at the hem of Katara's tunic with her fingers, then whispers something under her breath.

"I need more information."

She looks up at him. "I've never had a client return." She licks her lips. "You are very determined, son of Ozai."

Zuko can't help but flinch at that. She watches him closely, seemingly amused by the reaction.

"So what kind of information are you looking for?"

"I need to know the whereabouts of any other Waterbenders."

"The Avatar is the last," She clucks sadly, lifting Katara's hand and examining her fingernails. "The end of an era."

"There were some survivors. She already encountered one other Waterbender. There has to be more."

She continues examining Katara, seemingly ignoring him. Then She suddenly flips Katara onto her side, Her eyes narrowing when She sees the bandages on her back.

"I knew it," She hisses. "I could sense it."

"What?" Zuko steps forward, laying a hand protectively on Katara.

"I could sense death. She's in the spirit world now, but she's fading quickly." She meets his eyes. "You need another Waterbender to heal her."

It's a statement, not a question, so there's no point in lying. Zuko nods.

"Very well. I am extremely knowledgeable about our world, but even my powers have some limits. There are some hidden corners that even I can't peer into." She whirls around. "I can tell you where one of those blind spots are. Where I can sense the aura of past Waterbenders. I can't promise anything, but it's the best chance you have."

"Where is it?"

She raises a finger. "Ah ah ah. First comes the matter of payment, little prince."

He was dreading this moment. But She can take all the memories she wants; he'd lose everything to give Katara a chance to survive.

"What do you want?"

"Hmm." She looks him up and down, then shakes her head. "I've taken all I want from you."

"I don't have anything else, then." Zuko is suddenly glad he made Momo and Appa wait on the other side of the city ruins.

"You don't, perhaps. But she might."

The witch runs Her fingers down Katara, that hungry look in Her eyes again. "So much potential here. She's full of good things to steal."

Zuko grips the edge of the stone slab tightly. "What do you want?"

She stops at Katara's neck. A slow smile spreads across Her face. "This. I quite like this. Lots of important memories and emotions tied up in a small little bundle."

Zuko's heart drops when the witch fingers Katara's necklace, rubbing Her thumb longingly over the carved jade pendant.

"So what do you say? A necklace for information that can save her life?"

He takes a deep breath. Katara is going to kill him when she wakes up. She'll never forgive him.

He'd do whatever it takes to save her life.

"Alright. But give me the information first."

"What, you don't trust me?" The witch grins and leans over to lightly slap his cheek. "Good choice. Go to the North Pole and find the Spirit Oasis."

Zuko stares at Her while she happily unties Katara's necklace. "The North Pole? Really? I've already been there. It's empty!"

"You were not ready to find what was there." She puts the necklace on herself, craning down to try and see it. "Sorry. What _might_ be there."

"And now I suddenly am? So I'll find something? That's ridiculous."

"Is it?" The witch runs a hand through Katara's hair. "You have changed much since the last time you were here. Perhaps the spirits will be kinder to you on this journey."

Zuko wants to stay and argue. He wants to tell Her that he didn't let Her take Katara's only reminder of her mother away from her for some vague spirit prophecy crap. But Her tone is turning edgy, and he knows he's overstaying his welcome.

He bows slightly. "Thank you for your time and help."

"No, thank _you_ for this lovely gift." She flashes a smile at him. "Come back anytime. You always give me such good payments."

He has to take another deep breath to keep from exploding. He slides his arms under Katara and picks her up, disappearing from the dark greenhouse and the strange purple fires.

It's going to be a long trip to the North Pole. Two days, at least, if Appa flies through the night. Three to four days if he doesn't. Does Katara have that long?

Zuko sets his knuckles against her cheek. Her skin is slowly growing colder. He checks her pulse. Weaker.

The witch better be right about the North Pole having better answers this time. Because if not, he'll be out of time to get Katara help.

* * *

"We need to start heading back to the Fire Nation," Sokka declares, slapping a map on the ground. "I judge that we're here - just a little ways from Mount Takapu. That puts us about a week's travel on foot from the coast. From there, we'll have to get a ferry back to the Fire Nation."

"Why do we want to go back to the Fire Nation, again?" Toph asks, picking dirt out of her toes.

"We have to get Katara back in position to fight the Fire Lord."

"Aren't we going to give her time to rest and recover?" Aang asks. "She got hit pretty hard. Plus, she hasn't mastered firebending yet and hasn't even started learning airbending."

"We all saw those massive war balloons the Fire Nation had," Suki says. "If we wait any longer, they'll just grow stronger. We can't afford to wait."

"What if Zuko comes back here looking for us? Shouldn't we stay where he can find us?"

"Appa will find us wherever we go. He and you have that special bond." Sokka rolls up his map. "We should reach the foothills of Mount Takapu tomorrow morning. We can get some more supplies, maybe find something to do to keep our minds off of waiting for Zuko and Katara to return."

"I still think I should have gone with them," Aang grumbles, using the tip of his glider to draw in the dirt.

"They'll move faster if it's just the two of them."

"What if something happens? What if the Fire Nation is following them? What if they get attacked?"

"The Fire Nation thinks the Avatar is dead. Fire Lord Ozai said it himself. He's not going to waste his resources on her anymore."

"We still don't want to draw a lot of attention to ourselves, though," Toph reminds them. "I bet there's still wanted posters with our names and pictures up."

Aang buries his head in his arms. "I just don't like waiting," he admits. "It's awful. I can't stop thinking about whether Katara is going to make it or not. What if she's dying at this very moment? We won't know until they return."

"I know. I'm feeling the same way. But we have to trust that the universe is supporting the Avatar." Sokka sits down next to Aang. "There's nothing we can do right now except have faith."

"Katara's a fighter; she's not going to give up so easily," Suki adds. "All we can do is continue our fight and trust that she's doing the same."

Aang knows that Katara isn't going to give up. She never has. That's why he admires her so much. If what she needs is for him to keep fighting on this end, then that's what he's going to have to do.

Even if the waiting kills him.


	65. 53: The Fortune Teller

**Disclaimer:** All rights belong to Nickelodeon, Bryan Konietzko, Michael Dante DiMartino, and all the men and women that created the A:TLA show, books, and comics. I take no credit, and I do not mean to break any copyright rules. This is simply a work of fiction made for enjoyment. No money is being made. The lyrics are from the song "Fortune Teller" by the Rolling Stones

**Rating**: General Audiences. Warning: some scenes contain dark themes and minor violence

**Author's Note: **This chapter is a quick breath of air before we dive right back into the depths. Also, I would like to mention that I have kicked up Aang's jealousness and immaturity up a notch (or two) from the show, but it's not because I'm trying to villainize him. I love Aang. But in this story, without him being the Avatar and having those responsibilities, he isn't as mature, and his whole character arc revolves around that.

* * *

**Chapter 3: The Fortune Teller**

_Went to the fortune teller_  
_Had my fortune read_  
_I didn't know what to tell her_  
_I had a dizzy feeling in my head_

_When she took a look at my palm_  
_She said son are you feeling kinda warm?_  
_And she looked into her crystal ball_  
_And said you're in love_

"Look at this great deal on platypus bear eggs!" Sokka pets one of the smooth, white objects. "I think we just found our lunch."

Toph sticks her tongue out. "Ew. I'll stick with something else."

Suki walks up from a market stall across the street, bearing a bulging bag. "I got all these apples for only one bronze piece!"

Aang reaches in and takes one, inspecting the shiny red surface before chomping down. "Hmm. This is really good."

Suddenly, someone cries out at the end of the street. Everyone turns to see a horse-drawn cart barreling down the main thoroughway uncontrollably. People dive out of the way, crying out in warning.

One man stands in the middle of the street, calmly facing the threat.

"Get out of the way!" Sokka shouts.

When the horse draws closer and the man still doesn't move, Aang sends a gust of wind to push him to the side. The horse barrels through the spot he'd just been standing in.

The man brushes himself off.

"Why didn't you move?" Aang asks.

"Everything was completely under control," he replies calmly.

"You almost got run over!" Sokka exclaims. "You were lucky that we were here!"

"I appreciate your help, but it was unnecessary. Aunt Wu said that no harm would befall me today."

"Aunt who?" Toph asks.

"Aunt Wu. She's the village fortune teller. Awful nice, knowing your future."

"It must be," Suki replies quietly. Everyone is having the same thought: _it would be nice to know Katara's future._

"But she was wrong," Toph points out. "You would have been killed if we weren't here to help you."

"But I wasn't harmed." He smiles sagely and bows. "It is nice to meet you all. Oh!" He suddenly reaches into his bag and pulls out a long, thin item wrapped in cloth. "Aunt Wu said to give any strangers I encountered this."

He presses the object into Aang's arms and then is gone, lost in the market crowds.

The others gather around Aang. "What is it?" Suki asks.

"You know, maybe we should go see this Aunt Wu," Toph suggests. "It might help us with our mission. And, you know, we might learn something else…"

"It's an umbrella!" Aang exclaims, popping it out and holding it over his head. As if on cue, thunder rumbles and dark clouds roll over. Within a minute, it begins to rain.

"That proves it!" Toph exclaims, huddling under the umbrella with Aang. "Aunt Wu is legit!"

"That doesn't prove a thing," Sokka scoffs. "You can't really tell the future."

"I guess you're not _really _getting wet, then."

Suki smiles, amused. "I'm not so sure I believe in it all, but it can't hurt to go pay her a visit. We're not exactly on any sort of time crunch."

Mount Takapu looms over them as they wind their way through the village. They finally stop in front of a large one-story house, a man with white hair and burgundy robes standing outside. He smiles when he sees them.

"Aunt Wu is expecting you," he says, opening the door for them.

"See?" Toph whispers.

"He probably says that to everyone who comes here," Sokka hisses back.

They step into a warm and cozy waiting room. A young girl with a pink kimono enters and bows slightly to them in greeting.

"My name in Meng, and I'm Aunt Wu's assistant…" Her voice trails off as she sets her eyes on Aang. He's scratching his nose, completely oblivious. "Why, hello there."

"Hey," Aang replies.

Meng doesn't appear perturbed. "Can I get you guys something while you're waiting? Tea? Aunt Wu's special bean curd puffs?"

"I'll try a curd puff," Sokka says, following the others as they take seats on the cushions.

"And I guess I could go for some tea," Suki adds.

"Just a second." Meng crouches down in front of Aang. "So what's your name?"

"Aang."

"That rhymes with Meng!" She grins, revealing a gap between her two front teeth. "And you've got some pretty big ears, don't you?"

Aang frowns. "I...guess."

"They're huge," Toph confirms.

Aang shoots her a sideways look. "You can't even see them!"

"Well, it's very nice to meet you, Aang. Very nice." Meng straightens up, bowing as she slowly walks out backwards.

Aang turns to Suki, panic in his eyes. "Are my ears really that big?"

She presses her lips together. "I mean, they are slightly bigger than average."

"Is that bad? Do girls not like that?" Aang frantically touches his ears.

"Why? You got a thing for Meng?" Toph teases.

"What? No."

"Because she's definitely got a thing for you. 'Oooh, Aang, what big ears you have!' 'Oooh Aang, that rhymes with Meng!'"

Aang's cheeks turn red and his mumbles something under his breath.

Sokka os the one who saves him by changing the subject. "I can't believe you guys dragged me into the house of nonsense."

"Can you try to keep an open mind?" Suki asks. "There are things in this world that just can't be explained. Maybe this is one of them. Wouldn't it be nice to have some insight into the future?"

"It would be nice to have some bean curd puffs." Sokka sighs. "Okay, maybe some information about Katara would be helpful, too."

"What if it isn't good?" Toph asks. "Are we ready to face that?"

No one responds.

Meng is coming around the corner with a tray of tea and curd puffs when a young woman steps through the opposite door, a huge smile on her face.

"Oh, Meng!" she exclaims. "Aunt Wu says I'm going to meet my true love! He's going to give me a rare panda lilly!"

"How romantic." Meng sighs. "I wish my true love would give me rare flowers."

"Good luck with that!" Aang calls out cheerfully.

The woman drops her voice, but Toph still catches what she says. "Is that the big-eared guy Aunt Wu predicted that you'd marry?"

Meng blushes and barely pulls her face together as she returns to give them their refreshments. About a foot from Aang, she trips and falls, almost dropping everything. Luckily Aang reaches out in time to steady the tray, his hands inadvertently covering hers.

She blushes again. He awkwardly pulls himself away.

"Enjoy your snack," Meng says hurriedly before disappearing.

Sokka reaches over and grabs the bowl of bean curd puffs. "Mmm. This is some good food. Aang, your girlfriend can really cook."

"She's not my girlfriend," he mutters.

"Welcome, young travelers!"

They all look up to see an older woman standing in front of them. She has a pleasant expression on her face as she examines them all. "Come, who's first? Now don't be shy."

No one volunteers. Finally Toph stands up. "I guess I'll go. Since the rest of you are scaredy-cats."

They all wait anxiously for her to return. She's back before long, a satisfied smile on her face.

"What did she say?"

"What I expected. That I'm going to be famous for my earthbending skills and there will be statues of me all over the nations! I'm going to be the most sought-after earthbending master and my students are going to kick butt." Toph sits back down, looking very pleased.

"I can see that," Suki encourages.

Aunt Wu follows Toph out. "Who's next?"

Sokka stands and stretches. "Okay, let's get this over with."

Aunt Wu doesn't even bother to take him into the room. She just stares at him and says, "You're future is full of struggle and anguish. Most of it self-inflicted."

"But you didn't read my palms or anything!"

"I didn't need to. It's written all over your face."

Sokka scowls and sits back down. Suki rubs his back before standing. "I'd like to go next," she volunteers.

Suki returns a short while later. Her expression is pensive.

"What did she say about you?" Toph asks.

"A lot," Suki replies, taking a seat. "I don't want to share right now."

"Is it bad?" Aang asks.

Suki shakes her head. "No. It's just...I need to think about it."

Aunt Wu emerges and points at Aang. "Your turn. Come with me."

He swallows hard before reluctantly following her. Toph and Sokka's predictions made sense. But Suki's experience has him worried.

"This is the most reliable way of telling your fortune," Aunt Wu says, leading him to a cushion. "The bones never lie." She motions to a bowl of bleached white bones. "Go on, pick one."

He hesitantly reaches his hand in and pulls one out.

"Now throw it on the fire. The heat makes cracks in the bones, and I read those cracks to tell your destiny."

He follows her instructions. He had kinda hoped this would be more like a Q&A session, where he asks about certain things and she would tell him what happens. That would definitely be helpful.

The bone cracks in the heat. Aang's eyes widen. "That's a big crack."

"One I've rarely seen before!" Aunt Wu covers her mouth with a hand. "You will be involved in a huge battle. One against good and evil! The outcome of which will affect the entire - "

"The entire world, yeah. I knew that already. I've already been involved in one already. But what about a girl?"

Aunt Wu frowns. "A girl? You want to know about love?"

"Yeah! One girl, specifically. You may know her as the Avatar." Aang suddenly feels very selfish. "Actually, that's another thing - is there any death in my life? Like within the next couple weeks?"

The fortune teller shakes her head. "That I cannot foresee. But I did see the epic battle - would that battle happen if the Avatar is dead?"

Hope soars within Aang. He jumps up. "Yes! She's going to live! Yes!" Then he promptly sits back. "But back to love - did you happen to see that?"

Aunt Wu stares at the pieces. Then she suddenly reaches out and grabs one. "Here," she says. "This one says, 'Trust your heart and you will be with the one you love.'"

Aang leaps for joy again. "Thank you, Aunt Wu! You've helped me so much today!"

He rushes out of the room and back to where the others are waiting. They all look up as he arrives.

"You seem pretty happy," Sokka remarks. "What's the occasion?"

"Katara is going to survive!"

The others break out in relieved smiles. Suki pulls him in for a hug.

"That's great news!"

"Anything else?" Toph asks. "Anything personal?"

"Nope."

Aang wants to keep the love prediction to himself. This is between him and Katara. He's already making up a plan in his head for how he's going to make his move - he'll wait until she returns, then he'll confess how devastated he was when he thought he was going to lose her. He'll tell her that he loved her so much he was willing to let Zuko take her alone because it was the best option. And he'll tell her how he anxiously awaited her arrival.

There's no way she'll want to be with Zuko after what his father did to her - and after she hears how he reacted to her accident.

He and Katara can be together then. She'll realize that they were always meant to be together.

Then they'll defeat the Fire Lord together in that battle Aunt Wu predicted and they'll live happily ever after in a new era of peace.

Aang can hardly wait.

* * *

The night is dark and cold, but it doesn't bother Azula. She's protected from the winds by her thick robe, and she has liquid fire running through her veins.

A man stands in front of her. She'd sent one carrier pigeon and hoped that he would agree to her terms. But of course he would; she's Princess Azula, after all.

"The Avatar is dead, as you heard," she tells him. "But I'm not quite convinced. I didn't see a body. And though I don't doubt my father's power, I will not make the mistake of underestimating her and her annoying group of friends."

He stares at her silently. Were she anyone else, she would be intimidated by him; he's a big man, with strong muscles and a strange third eye on his forehead. His silence only adds to his mystery. But she's Azula, and she has her own reputation.

"I want you to find those friends of hers and end them." Azula narrows her eyes. "No survivors. And if the Avatar does happen to be there as well, end her too. Then report back to me."

He nods once before disappearing into the darkness. Azula smiles as she watches where he had just been.

The future is looking very good for her. Very good indeed.

* * *

"So, now you know for yourselves that fortune telling is a big, stupid hoax," Sokka declares as they exit Aunt Wu's place.

"You're just saying that because she got your prediction spot-on," Toph shoots back.

Sokka looks over at Suki for support. She shrugs. "She was kinda right, Sokka. You do make life hard for yourself."

"Don't you want to believe that Katara is going to survive?" Aang asks.

Sokka sighs. "I do. But I don't want to get my hopes up just to be disappointed. A lot of the things she said were pretty vague."

"That doesn't make them any less true."

"No, but it gives her a wider margin within which to be right."

"Well, I like my predictions." Toph puffs out her chest a little. "I'm already imagining what my statues are going to look like."

"Mine was pretty good, too," Aang agrees, smiling widely.

"Hold on." Sokka pauses when they reach the main square. Many of the inhabitants are looking up, where Mount Takapu rises in the distance. "Do you guys see that?"

"Yeah." Suki raises a hand in the air. "What's that in the sky?"

"We're waiting for Aunt Wu to come and read the clouds," a man near them explains. "To predict the fate of the whole village."

"Hey." Aang points to a particularly large one. "That cloud kinda looks like a fluffy bunny!"

"You better hope that's not a bunny," the man replies gravely. "The fluffy bunny cloud forecasts doom and destruction."

"Do you even hear yourself?" Sokka asks. The man shoots him an irritated look.

"The clouds will tell us if Mount Takapu will remain dormant for another year or if it will erupt," a woman in front of them says.

"We used to have a tradition every year of going up the mountain to check the volcano ourselves. Since Aunt Wu moved to the village twenty years ago, we have a tradition of not doing that."

Sokka shakes his head. "This is absolutely ridiculous. You trust your lives to that crazy old woman's superstitions?"

Suki slaps his arm. "Just because you don't understand it doesn't make it crazy, Sokka. Have some respect."

"She's coming!" Aang calls out.

Aunt Wu strides into the square, followed by her doorman. Her assistant, Meng, sidles up next to Aang. Like, right next to him.

"Don't you think that cloud looks like a flower?" she asks, directing his gaze to it.

"Sure...I guess." He turns his attention back to Aunt Wu, who has her arms spread out as she gazes across the sky.

"Bending arrow cloud," she begins. "Good crops this year, big harvest!"

The villagers cheer.

"Wavy moon shape cloud...let's see. It's gonna be a great year for twins!"

Toph nudges Sokka. "Finally some good luck for you and Katara."

Sokka mumbles something unintelligible under his breath.

"And a cumulus cloud with a twisted knob coming off the end of it…" She reads this one for a long moment. "The village will NOT be destroyed by the volcano this year!"

The village cheers again, this time louder than before.

Sokka facepalms. "I can't believe all these saps. Someone's gotta scream some sense into them."

"They seem happy, Sokka," Aang points out.

"Not for long. I'm going to prove that Aunt Wu's predictions are nonsense."

Toph and Suki shake their heads. "We're going to finish up buying supplies. Meet you back here in an hour?"

Sokka is already making his way up to a man, so Aang waves in acknowledgement to the girls.

"Hey, you!" Sokka grabs a man. "I bet Aunt Wu told you to wear those red shoes today, didn't she?"

"Yeah!" He clasps his hands together. "She said I'd be wearing red shoes when I met my true love."

"Uh huh. And how many times have you worn those shoes since you got that fortune?"

"Every day!"

Sokka nearly explodes. "Then of course it's going to become true!"

"Really? You think so?" He grabs Sokka's hands. "I'm so excited!"

Sokka moves on to the next innocent passerby. And the next. And the next. Aang follows him through the village, apologizing for Sokka's behavior when he yells or kicks things or screams in frustration.

"I don't care what Aunt Wu told you, you have to take a bath!" Sokka is currently screaming at a filthy and stinking man. The man simply smiles and walks away.

Aang needs to distract him - and he also wants to talk about this whole Katara business. Only not directly about Katara, because Sokka is her brother and that might be weird. But Sokka somehow got Suki, so maybe he was some advice.

"So, Sokka," Aang begins. "You know some stuff about the ladies."

"Some stuff?" Sokka rests his arm around Aang's shoulders. "You see my girlfriend? You've come to the right place. What can I do ya for?"

"Well, there's this girl…"

Sokka nods. "I think I know who you mean."

Aang shoots his head up in surprise. "Really?"

"Yeah!"

"And you're okay with it?"

"Of course!" Sokka pats him. "And, to tell you the truth, I think she likes you too."

"Really?"

"Oh yeah. Totally into you."

No one knows Katara the way Sokka does. If Sokka thinks Katara is into him, then that means it's true! Aang feels his heart soar. This has been a great day. Not only has he found out that Katara is going to survive, he's also heard a prediction that they're meant to be together AND she likes him, too!

"All you have to do now is not mess it up."

Good point. Aang hadn't thought about that part. "How do I do that?"

"Well, the biggest problem nice guys like you make is being too nice."

Aang frowns. "Don't girls like nice guys?"

"Yes, but not at the beginning. The main way to keep her interested is to act aloof, like you don't really care one way or another."

"Well...okay."

Aang isn't really too sure about his advice. Won't Katara just be offended or hurt? But then he starts thinking about her and Zuko's relationship and how that started out. Zuko didn't just act aloof, he was mean. Cruel, even. And Katara still fell for him!

He shakes his head. Who was he to doubt Sokka's advice? Sokka knows what he's talking about.

"Hey, Aang."

He jumps as Meng appears next to him. "I was wondering…"

He waves his hand, cutting her off. He needs to start rethinking his plan for Katara's return. First of all, he needs to find somewhere quiet to plot. Somewhere without any distractions. "See you later!" he calls to Sokka and Meng as he disappears.

* * *

Sokka is slowly trudging up the mountain when he stumbles across Aang. The younger kid is sitting on a rock ledge halfway up, staring into the distance. Sokka has to wave his hand in front of his face several times before the kid blinks out of it.

"Hey - uh, what? Sokka? What are you doing all the way up here?"

Sokka crosses his arms. "I'm checking the mountain myself. If it really isn't going to spew lava, then I'll admit that maybe Aunt Wu has a gift."

"You'd give up that easily?"

"You think climbing up a mountain is easy?" Sokka throws his arms up in exasperation. "But what are you doing up here?"

"I came to think."

"About?"

"The girl thing," Aang admits.

Sokka nods. "Nice. You know, you showed some mad aloof skills back there."

"When?"

"You just totally blew off Meng! It's driving her crazy."

Aang hadn't thought about his leaving her there like that. In hindsight, it seems a little mean. But if it worked on her, then it can work on Katara. "Yeah. I am getting pretty good at it, aren't I?"

"Since I gave you that great advice, you wanna join me in my quest?"

Aang shrugs and climbs to his feet. "Sure."

They climb up the mountain in silence. Well, not complete silence; Sokka is complaining about how hard mountain climbing is. But Aang doesn't respond. His mind is set on Katara and his plans for her return.

He could get everything he wants in just a short while. The war will soon be over, Katara will be his, and he can explore the world with her like they are now, only they'll be alone and they won't be hunted by the Fire Nation.

That's a future he can get behind.

Aang reaches the rim first. Some beautiful flowers are growing along the edge - tiger panda lillies, like the ones the woman in Aunt Wu's shop said her lover would give her.

Something else catches his attention - an intense heat radiating from the mountain. Aang peers over and leaps back in fright.

Sokka climbs up next to him right as Aang exclaims, "Aunt Wu was wrong!"

* * *

Sokka doesn't even feel vindicated as he stares down at the lava bubbling below. His heart begins to race as he realizes the implications of this grave mistake. Then his mind jumps into overdrive.

"All those people in the village think they're safe! We've got to warn 'em."

Aang stands and shakes out his glider. "No time to walk! Grab on."

Sokka holds onto Aang for dear life as they glide down the mountain. This is so much faster than walking; he should have asked Aang to fly him up the first time.

Then again, flying is so much more terrifying. So maybe walking is okay.

Aang lands near the marketplace. They run into the crowd, looking for Toph and Suki. They find them at a baked goods stall.

"Aunt Wu was wrong about the volcano," Sokka gasps as they skid to a stop.

"Just because you don't like her methods doesn't mean she's wrong," Toph says, popping a donut in her mouth.

A rumble suddenly shakes the village. Toph freezes mid-chew. "Okay," she admits, little flakes of powder spitting out. "Maybe you're right."

A huge pillar of smoke is shooting up straight into the sky. The people of the village let out startled cries.

"Everyone!" Sokka raises his voice. "That volcano is going to blow at any second! Aunt Wu was wrong!"

A woman rolls her eyes. "Yeah, yeah. We know you don't believe in Aunt Wu, Mr. Science-and-Reason-Lover."

"If you won't listen to him, maybe you'll listen to me." Aang steps forward. "I want to believe Aunt Wu's predictions - I really do! But I went up to the mountain and saw the lava with my own eyes!"

"Well, I heard Aunt Wu's prediction with my own ears."

"Please believe us!" Aang springs up onto a nearby roof and addresses the entire crowd. "Everyone is in danger! I know you want to listen to Aunt Wu's predictions, but sometimes you have to take fate into your own hands!"

The mountain shakes and rumbles again. Flakes of ash begin to drift down. Sokka motions with his arms. "Look! Can your fortune telling explain that?"

"Can your science explain rain?" another man scoffs.

Sokka wants to slap him. "Yes!"

The villagers shake their heads and amble away, their initial shock at the mountain now muted by their faith in Aunt Wu. The evidence against the contrary is right in front of their eyes, yet they choose to ignore it.

"They won't listen to reason," Sokka says, sadly shaking his head. "Only Aunt Wu."

"Well, that's the solution then, isn't it?" Suki says, her arms crossed over her chest as she surveys the scene around them.

Everyone turns to stare at her.

"I have a plan."

* * *

Aang sneaks into Aunt Wu's place. He slips through the window from the roof and begins searching the fortune telling parlor, looking for her cloud-reading book. He's still not entirely sure of Suki's plan, but it's the best one they've got.

A face in the mirror causes him to jump and spin around. Meng is standing on the other end of the room, watching him.

He laughs nervously. "Oh, uhm, hey, Meng. Didn't see ya there."

She looks at him sadly. "You don't like me, do you?"

"Of course I like you!"

"But not the way I like you." She hangs her head.

"Oh. I guess not."

She nods sadly. "It's okay. It's just really hard when you like someone...but they don't think of you that way."

Aang nods in agreement. He knows exactly how that feels. For months he's had to endure Katara making heart-eyes at Zuko while he was in the background.

"I know what you mean."

"Whoever she is...I hope she's beautiful."

"She is." He steps forward, closer to her. "And don't worry. You're going to meet an amazing guy who will totally fall for you. I know it."

"Thanks." She sniffs slightly. Aang steps away, glancing around for the book.

"Oh, here. I think this is what you want." She hands him a leather bound book.

"How did you know?"

She stares at her hands. "I've...kinda been stalking you."

A little creepy. Aang smiles awkwardly. "Uh, thanks...I guess."

Then he springs out the window, back to his friends.

* * *

The next step of the plan is a bit tricky. Aang flies through the air, trying to manipulate the clouds. They're made of mostly water and manipulated by air streams, so he can sort of work with that.

A large part of him whispers that it would be so much easier with Katara. Together, they're an unstoppable team.

He manages to make it work, though. At least, he hopes.

Down in the village square, Sokka has brought Aunt Wu back out. "Look!" he says, pointing up. "Something's happening with the clouds!"

She narrows her eyes. "That shouldn't be happening...wait!" She gasps. "That's the sign for...volcanic doom!"

The people all gasp. Suki has to speak up before panic settles in. "Alright!" she calls out. "We can still save the village if we act fast." She steps aside. "Sokka has a plan."

"Lava is going to flow down to this spot," he explains. "If we can dig a deep enough trench, we can channel all the lava away from the village to the river."

"Any Earthbenders come with me!" Toph calls out.

"Everyone else, grab a shovel!"

The ground shakes again. Some people cry out. It's enough to get everyone moving.

"Let's go!"

* * *

Toph leads the Earthbenders as they dig a deep ditch between the volcano and the village, shoving the excess dirt up into a wall. Sokka and Suki lead the other villagers and they dig with shovels. It's a slower process, but with dozens of people working together in panic, it goes rather quickly.

The earth shakes more frequently. Lava begins climbing up the mouth of the volcano and spilling over. Luckily it's a slow spill so far.

Toph blasts the last part of the trench, opening up the pathway into the river. When it's done, Aang leaps into the air and shouts instructions. "Everyone needs to evacuate! We'll come for you when it's safe!"

Sokka, Suki, Toph, and Aang stand on the wall of the ditch, watching as the lava pours out from the volcano and flows through the forest. Trees fall and join the lava stream as it heads directly toward them.

The trench works. The lava flows into it and away. Except…

"It's too much!" Suki cries out. 'It's going to overflow!"

They leap off the wall, heading for safer ground. The top of the volcano suddenly explodes, sending balls of flaming lava down towards them.

Tophs shoots up ledges of rock to cover them. Aang runs back, launches himself in the air, and bends the air around him, shooting it out when the flying lava falls. He blows it all back, sending it running down the trench and away from the river.

"Sometimes I forget that airbending is useful for more than just flying," Sokka admits.

"No offense," Sokka says, standing in the village square, "but I hope this has taught everyone a lesson on not relying too much on fortune telling."

"But Aunt Wu predicted that the village wouldn't be destroyed, and it wasn't!" a man replies. "She was right, after all."

"I hate you," Sokka murmurs under his breath while Suki leads him away.

"Aunt Wu?" Aang asks, hanging back from the others.

"Yes?"

"Did you really see love in my future? Or were you just making that up?"

She lays a hand on his shoulder. "I'll tell you a secret, young Airbender. Just as you reshaped those clouds, so you have the power to reshape your destiny."

He nods. It doesn't really change anything, then. Whatever happens, he has to tell Katara the truth. He can't hide it any longer. If he never tells her how he feels, he'll never have a chance.

He has to make the first move.

"Thanks, Aunt Wu."

"Are you coming, Aang?" Toph calls back. He runs to catch up with them.

"I'm ready." And he means it.


	66. B5C4: The Oasis

**Disclaimer:** All rights belong to Nickelodeon, Bryan Konietzko, Michael Dante DiMartino, and all the men and women that created the A:TLA show, books, and comics. I take no credit, and I do not mean to break any copyright rules. This is simply a work of fiction made for enjoyment. No money is being made. The lyrics are from the song "No Light, No Light" by Florence and the Machine

**Rating**: General Audiences. Warning: some scenes contain dark themes and minor violence

* * *

**Chapter 4: The Oasis**

_No light, no light_

_In your bright blue eyes_

_I never knew daylight could be so violent_

_A revelation in the light of day_

_You can't choose what stays and what fades away_

_And I'd do anything to make you stay_

The bitter cold seeps into his bones, numbing his fingers and toes. He trudges against the sharp, icy wind and through the deep snow. Behind him, Appa groans, the loud noise only carrying slightly over the blizzard winds.

Zuko tugs his coat more tightly around him. He's out of his element again, and he's never been so cold in his entire life. He can't even start a fire. Between the unending snowfall and his frozen fingers, he can't even summon up a spark.

He feels vulnerable in a way he's never felt before. He's not sure he'll make it out of here alive. But he has to keep going - he has to reach the spirit oasis and find the hidden Waterbenders.

_If they even exist,_ a dark part of his mind whispers. _They might be all gone. Then no one can help Katara and you'll die out here, alone, in a cold wasteland._

No. He can't give in to thoughts like that. What would Katara say if she was conscious? Something about the universe wanting balance and helping them out, or even something as simple as holding onto hope and pushing through the hardship.

Suddenly panicked, Zuko realizes he can't remember the sound of her voice. He can still remember her eyes, though; vivid blue and full of excitement and wisdom and compassion.

And he still remembers how they looked the last time he saw them - panicked and fearful, before fading away and closing.

Zuko can't remember what his own mother looked like. There are still a few paintings of her, like the one at the house on Ember Island, but the artist could only capture a still, dead image of her. There's so much more to a person than their physical features. He can't remember her eyes - they were golden, he knows, like his, but he can't remember the exact vibrancy and emotions inside them. He can't remember the lines at the corner of her eyes as she squinted, whether or not she had dimples when she smiled. He can't remember the shape of her lips as she pressed them into tight lines in concern.

Was that part of what the witch took when he visited Her last time? Did She take more than just his favorite memory of his mother?

_Your mother did vicious, treasonous things that night,_ his father had said in the bunker. Zuko doesn't have any memories in which his mother did horrible things. He remembers moments, but he can't see her in them. They're like facts without images. He knows she used to race him along the beach at Ember Island. He knows she used to feed the turtle ducks in the royal palace courtyard with him as a child. He knows she tucked him into bed at night - but he can't picture any of those memories. The images in his brain are gone.

His mother may still be alive, but she's well-hidden. Even if Ozai is defeated and the war ends, Zuko will be too busy fixing the Fire Nation and ensuring peace to search for her. She's gone. He has to accept that.

He's lost a lot in his life so far. He's not losing Katara, too.

* * *

The blizzard dissipates by the next day and Zuko and Appa march on through the old abandoned city. The frozen ruins are almost completely overtaken by the snow and ice; only parts of tall towers or walls still protrude out of the snow. Even the occasion mast of an iron Fire Nation ship reaches out to the sky, frozen forever in the heat of battle.

They reach the spirit oasis when the sun is at its peak in the sky. The climb down is a bit rough, but Zuko is re-energized by the sight of the small pool. While the rest of the North Pole is destroyed, the spirit oasis remains unscathed. Zuko can't help but wonder if it stayed that way during the battle or if it was rebuilt by survivors.

He kneels at the edge of the small pool. Two fish swim around, one white and one dark. The spirits Tui and La, the moon and the ocean. Zuko leans down and scoops a bit of water in his hand. Instead of freezing his fingers even more, he feels the coldness melt away and natural color return.

Zuko still has the vial of spirit water that Sokka had given him for Katara. Zuko doesn't think she needs it anymore - not when the entire pool is here.

He's not sure what to do next. He's brought her here, where there's a chance of Water Tribe survivors hiding. But where? And how does he find them? How does he get them to trust him?

Now he's at a blank. He has no idea what to do.

"Is anyone here?" he yells, cupping his hands around his mouth. His voice echoes in the stillness. "Is there anyone out there?"

Nothing. He takes a deep breath and tries again, yelling as he walks around, sifting through snow piles with the toe of his boots and knocking against the cliff walls surrounding them.

He spends hours doing this. Appa and Momo help, bellowing and chittering respectively. Zuko yells about the Avatar and the last Waterbender and needing help to restore balance to the universe. He yells about the war with the Fire Nation and how she's the last hope. He yells about everything he can think of.

Nothing. Silence.

Night falls. Zuko climbs up Appa, checking on Katara. Despite all the blankets, her skin is cold. Her pulse is so faint it's hardly there. She's fading quickly now. Zuko won't leave her. Even after she's gone, he'll wait here. He's not leaving until she's healed - and if she's never healed, then he'll fade away with her. He won't give up hope.

But the voice in his mind whispers that it's hopeless. No one can hear him. No one is coming to help them.

There's no one here.

There's no one left.

Just nothingness.

* * *

A half dozen spear tips are pointed straight at Zuko when he groggily blinks his eyes open. His head immediately clears and he pushes himself into a more upright-position, his back still against Appa's side. The bison growls, and Zuko glances over to see more weapons pointed at his head.

"Why are you here?" a man hidden underneath a fur hood demands.

Zuko breathes in the chill air deeply, the coldness sharpening his mind. "I'm looking for surviving Waterbenders," he says, deciding to be truthful. "I need a healer."

"We'd never help someone from the Fire Nation," another voice, this one feminine, hisses. "I say we kill him now."

Zuko throws up his hands. "This isn't for the Fire Nation!"

"Don't lie!" A spear pokes at his shoulder, rougher than necessary. "We know exactly who you are, Prince Zuko."

He feels a spike of fear through his veins at the mention of his name. He had hoped he would introduce Katara as the Avatar and a fellow Waterbender before they discovered his true identity. Now they won't believe anything he says.

He has to try anyway.

"I am Prince Zuko. But I am not working in the interest of the Fire Nation - not the Fire Nation that my father leads, at least."

"Why?"

They don't believe him. He has to be smarter about what he says before he loses this small suspension of disbelief.

"My father is a cruel warlord. He banished me years ago because I refused to fight. Since then, I found the Avatar and joined her mission to defeat my father and end the war. She was fatally injured when my father struck her with lightning, and the only thing that has the power to save her is water from the spirit oasis. But we have no Waterbender to use it to heal her. If she dies, it will be years before the next Avatar is old enough to face my father - and I fear by then it will be too late."

There's a pause in the group for a minute as they digest this information. Then the woman says, "Where is the Avatar, then? Show her to us!"

He can hear in her tone that she still doesn't believe him. It's not fair, but he understands. His name and title may give Fire Nation soldiers pause, but it will only fuel distrust and anger in everyone else.

Zuko climbs up on Appa's back and untucks Katara from the sleeping bag and blankets. Luckily she's stayed nice and warm bundled up from the outside elements and against Appa and Momo. She's still wearing her Water Tribe furs from the invasion battle. Zuko is grateful for the tell-tale mark of her nationality right now.

He gently carries her down and holds her in his arms as two of the fur-covered figures step closer, craning their necks to look at her.

"Her name is Katara. She and her brother survived the attacks on their tribe a hundred years ago by fleeing and hiding in the ice, but unfortunately they stayed sleeping for all those years."

One of the figures lifts a hand and touches the sleeve of her fur tunic. "She's from the Southern Tribes," the man says.

"The outfit is, at least," the woman shoots back, still sounding cynical. "That's a convenient story."

Zuko feels frustration build up. Why don't they believe him? The evidence is right in front of their eyes! Besides, haven't they heard the tales of the Avatar's return? Everyone has, except for those living under a rock.

"Look, are there even any Waterbenders among your group?" he asks, his frustration bleeding into his words. "She'll die in a few days if you do nothing to help her."

"Even if we could, why should we?" the woman demands. "She abandoned us for one hundred years."

"Because she's the only one who can defeat the Fire Lord and bring balance to the universe!" Zuko would have thrown up his hands if he wasn't still holding Katara. "I'm not making this story up to reveal your secrets and sell you out to the Fire Nation. Look, I'm travelling with a winged lemur and a flying bison who I borrowed from an Airbender friend. I have in my arms the last Waterbender and the Avatar. And if you look through those saddlebags, you'll find a passport from Toph Beifong, an Earthbender friend of ours. I'm not working for the Fire Nation!"

"Check the bags," the man orders. Two of the other figures start rifling through the bags tied around Appa's saddle. Momo chitters irately at them and flies over to Zuko's shoulder.

"He probably stole the animals and the passport," the woman tells the man, saying it just loud enough that Zuko can hear clearly. "And the poor girl is no doubt kidnapped. It's an obvious ploy to infiltrate us."

"The scouts haven't reported any Fire Nation sightings within our borders," the man replies. "And those animals seem tame and friendly for being kidnapped."

"So he's trained them," the woman scoffs. "It means nothing."

"There's no evidence to support that theory."

"There's no evidence to the contrary!"

Zuko is about to open his mouth and give them a piece of his mind when one of the other men yells, "Sir! I've found something!"

"Bring it over here!"

The second man returns, clutching something small in his gloved fist. When he opens it up, revealing it to the pair in front of Zuko, the two gasp.

"It can't be," the woman gasps. "The Fire Lord has infiltrated our most sacred organization!"

"No," the man breathes. "This is proof. He's telling the truth."

A pause. "You're absolutely sure?" the woman asks.

"Yes. We keep in close contact, even despite my hiding. No one can infiltrate our ranks."

"Then his quest must be sincere," the woman grudgingly admits.

Zuko leans forward slightly to see what the man holds. What could be such a certain truth that even the most skeptical of people could change their minds within moments?

On the man's palm is a single Pai Sho chip with a White Lotus painted on it.

* * *

"Akkun! Skai! Follow Liana!"

Zuko is herded in the middle of the others as they lead him through caverns carved in ice. They'd blindfolded him during the entrance, so he's not sure how to access these caves, but now he can see the clear crystal passages in all their glory.

He doesn't stop to admire the craftsmanship or the beauty, though. His eyes are fixed on Katara, who's being carried away on a stretcher. He tries to follow the two men carrying her and the three individuals who follow in their wake, but he's blocked by the man who had questioned him outside.

"They're taking her to be healed," the man says. "They need space to do their work. You will follow me."

Zuko does so, but grudgingly. He doesn't like the idea of letting Katara out of his sight. But Momo had been perched on the stretcher, so at least she's not completely alone.

The man leads him to a room with mats on the ground. Zuko immediately collapses - it's like all the fight has drained out of him. He has completed his mission and now he can finally rest.

Except there is no rest for him. His mind is running a thousand miles an hour. He's been working on a non-stop autopilot with the sole objective of finding a way to heal Katara. Now that she's in the hands of the healers, everything from the past few days crashes down on him.

The truth about his mother's disappearance. His father's words and actions. Katara being injured and almost dying.

He hasn't let himself even think about it other than to motivate himself to get her into safe hands. Now he lets it hit him the way it hit the others - the suffering, the grief, the sadness. The overwhelming worry that she might not make it.

He sees that moment every time he closes his eyes - she turns, her eyes are wide, and then sudden shock and pain exploding on her face before she fell, twitching on the ground. There was smoke and a huge black scorch along her back and she was unmoving and hasn't moved since -

Zuko wipes at the moisture underneath his eyes. It's all his fault. He had the chance to kill his father and end the war. He could have prevented it from happening. But he didn't, and now Katara is paying for his mistake. What did he say his reasoning was? That it wasn't his destiny? Who cares! It doesn't matter who ends the war. Zuko was a fool for letting his father get away with just a scare.

"You really do care about her, don't you?" the man asks. Zuko looks up, surprised. He thought the man had left.

"She's the Avatar," he replies quietly.

"But it's more than that." The man spreads his hands out, palms flipped up in a peaceful gesture. "We haven't been properly introduced. I'm Yudaro. I guess you could call me the leader around here."

"Zuko. But you already know that."

"I know about Prince Zuko, the heir to the Fire Nation throne. I don't know who the young man sitting in front of me is."

"I'm not the heir to the throne anymore," Zuko replies bitterly. "I'm an outcast who is rejected by his own people - by his own family."

"You're the companion of the Avatar. That is something important." Yudaro holds up the Pai Sho tile, the one that had saved him and Katara. "And you have powerful connections."

"I don't know what that means," Zuko admits. "It's probably just a spare from my uncle."

"Your uncle. General Iroh, correct?" Yudaro's eyes sparkle.

"Yeah." At the thought of his uncle, Zuko's mood manages to worsen even more. His poor uncle, who had taught him how to redirect lightning - a trick which had saved his life. His uncle, who had only wanted a simple life and threw it all away to save Zuko from his sister. His uncle, who is sitting in a Fire Nation or Ba Sing Se prison somewhere.

Yudaro reaches across the space between them and returns the White Lotus tile. "Although it seems meaningless to you, it has deep connections. I would keep it close. You never know when you'll need it."

Zuko pockets the tile. "So what is this place?"

"We are a small community of Northern Water Tribe people, descended from those who survived the attacks a hundred years ago. There are only thirty of us, and of those, only three Waterbenders. Liana, the woman who was with me outside, is our main healer. Traditionally in our culture, the female Waterbenders are the healers and the males are the fighters, but in order to preserve our knowledge, Liana has had to pass down the arts of healing to the other two Waterbenders, both of whom are men."

How strange to have gendered forms of bending. In the Fire Nation, men and women alike are soldiers and fighters. Azula is a prime example. Zuko can't imagine her being contained to a docile use of her firebending.

"Katara mentioned that she spent a summer training at the North Pole since the Southern Water Tribe benders were scarce. But she can fight as well as heal."

Yudaro nods. "There have been tales of the rogue female Waterbender from the south who put one of our masters in his place when he refused to train her in certain forms. I never realized it was her, but it makes sense."

"She doesn't like being treated unfairly."

Yudaro observes him for a long moment. "You're very close with her, aren't you?"

"Yeah."

"Then there truly is hope for the future." He leans back against the wall. "We had heard rumors that the Avatar had returned, but we don't venture far or often from our hiding place. We didn't think much of the whispers - such things have come and gone throughout the years. Why would this be any different? But now we have reports about rebellions - successful and not - and even an invasion on the Fire Nation itself. But my partner, Liana, and I were not moved; after all, even if the Avatar did defeat the Fire Lord, how could he or she change the entire mindset of a nation? Cutting off the head would only produce another conflict as to who would take that new position. There are many Fire Nation nobles and generals that would love to be in control, not to mention the royal family. One war would end only for a new one to begin."

Zuko nods in acknowledgement. That is exactly what would happen. Even if his father was captured or killed, Azula would just step up. And even if she was out of the tapestry for some reason, Zuko could easily name a dozen generals whose loyal soldiers would help them fight and vie for the position. The Fire Nation would be weaker, but the lust for power would not stop. And the people - the people who, for well over a hundred years have been fed war propaganda, would not step down, either. Whatever new ruler stepped up would have to keep them happy. They would never be happy without conquest or war - not when they've grown up being taught that it's their birthright.

"The only way to truly bring peace to the land was to have someone peaceful on the throne. A ruler who was willing to withdraw from his colonies and settle back on the original Fire Nation territories and work to undue the decades of brainwashing on his people. No one had hope of that. I certainly didn't - at least, until I met you."

"I just want to do what's right for my people. This war isn't that. It's a personal quest for power and my citizens are the ones being hurt the most by it."

"You will be a good leader one day, young Zuko."

Zuko glances at the door. "Only if Katara survives."

"What happened to her? What could have caused such a grave injury?"

"My father." The words are bitter in his mouth. "He struck her with lightning. In the back, like a coward."

Yudaro presses his lips together. "She has already faced him? How can we be sure that she will succeed the next time?"

"She wasn't ready. We had a plan, but she went off-script and wasn't prepared. We tried to push the timeline too soon - she's only learned basic firebending, and hasn't even started with airbending. We won't make the same mistake twice."

"Do you really think she has what it takes to defeat the Fire Lord? She's so young."

"She's strong and resilient and brave. Once she masters all four elements and connects with the Avatar State, she'll be unstoppable."

There is no doubt in Zuko's voice. He knows her. He knows that she'll take this defeat hard, but that she won't give up hope - no, she'll just work harder to ensure that it doesn't happen ever again.

"I hope you're right." Yudaro stands. "Get some rest. We will take care of your bison and alert you if there's any change in the Avatar's condition. The healers are using spirit water from oasis and doing the best they can, but she's in bad shape. It could be a while before we know if she's going to make it."

Zuko nods. He wasn't expecting anything less. "Just let me know the moment there's a change in her condition."

"Of course."

Zuko curls up and, despite all the things going through his mind, manages to fall into a deep, dreamless sleep.

* * *

"Should I eat these berries or these nuts?" Sokka holds up both options and peers at them carefully in the flickering light of the fire.

"Just pick one already," Toph groans. "You've been staring at them for an hour."

"It's the last of our supplies. Whatever I don't eat tonight, I'll have to eat tomorrow. So I have to think ahead to what I'll feel like eating tomorrow."

"If you weren't against fortune tellers, you could always hike back to the village and ask Aunt Wu," Suki replies dryly, lounging back on her arms.

"He doesn't need Aunt Wu. He can make the decision for himself." Aang is sitting with his legs crossed over themselves, his eyes closed. Meditating, like he's been doing since they left the village.

"You guys have all gone crazy." Toph crosses her arms. "I never thought I'd say this, but I can't wait until Katara gets back."

"If she were here, she'd force Sokka to pick one so he'd stop whining." Suki pushes herself up. "Guess I'll have to make the decision for him." She reaches over and snatches the handful of berries out of his hand.

"Hey!" Sokka protests as she puts them in her mouth. "You're supposed to be nice! You're my girlfriend, not my mom."

"Then start acting old enough to have a girlfriend instead of a mom." Suki rolls her eyes.

Sokka opens his mouth to protest, but Toph sits up suddenly, clamping her hand over his mouth.

"Quiet! I can hear something! Someone's coming."

Aang's eyes pop open. Everyone freezes. Then, Toph summons up a stone wall just as something bright and hot flies their way, exploding the wall. Aang jumps up and grabs his staff while Suki and Sokka cover their heads with their hands.

"He's over there! Behind the trees!"

Aang twirls his staff and blasts a shot of wind right as another fiery projectile shoots their way. The missile is extinguished but the impact still sends Aang tumbling backwards. Suki jumps up and brandishes her fan, leaping into the treeline after Toph. Sokka follows, slightly slower but with no less enthusiasm.

Toph raises up platforms, trying to disturb their assailant's footing. Despite his large frame, he's surprisingly agile.

"What is going on?" Toph calls out. "Is he some special type of Firebender?"

Suki dodges away from another projectile. "Not like one I've ever seen before. But I can't get a good look at his face."

The tree branches above them part and scatter and Aang bursts through. He lands right in front of the figure, spinning around and delivering a kick of sharp air. The man stumbles back. Another burst of fire shoots out, hitting the trunk of a tree. Sokka barely swerves out of the way.

"Did you all see that?" he demands. "Please tell me someone else saw that."

"It looked like it...came from his forehead." Suki sprints ahead, cutting around to the side of him.

A cry comes out from the darkness. Toph. She's so tough that the others often forget how young she is - but it's more than evident in her voice when she's in physical pain.

"Where is she?" Aang calls out, landing lightly between the trees.

Sokka slows down. "And where did Suki go?"

Not too far away, another flash flares and the sound of Suki's battle cry catch their attention. The crack of trees breaking and falling fill the air. Sokka and Aang run toward the chaos.

Suki has her legs wrapped around the assailant's figure, the sharp edge of her fan at his neck. He's thrashing around, trying to dislodge her, but she's holding on tightly.

The beams of fire exploding from his forehead are shooting out randomly, causing trees to crash down haphazardly. Aang and Sokka join in the fray, keeping an eye out on the crashing trees.

"It looks like the fire is coming from that third eye tattoo," Sokka says, ducking a branch. "He must have found a way to focus it in concentrated bursts."

"So how do we stop him?" Aang asks. Before Sokka can answer, Suki cries out as she's thrown through the air. She hits the ground hard and rolls until she hits a downed tree trunk. The man turns toward her and the spark on his forehead flashes.

"No!" Sokka yells. He lounges forward, not sure what to do but needing to do something. Aang shoots another blast of air at the assassin, but the fire is already shooting out.

Right before the projectile hits Suki, a wall of rock emerges as a shield, this time thick enough to suffer the hit without shattering. Toph steps out of the darkness behind Suki, her sightless eyes narrowed and her arm bleeding. A make-shift bandage is tied around it, the material torn off from the bottom of her tunic.

Sokka kneels beside Suki and helps her sit up. She has a few small scratches on her face and arms, more dazed than injured.

Aang and Toph battle the man, the skirmish leading them slowly away. Sokka stands up, trading his club for his boomerang.

"I have an idea. Stay here."

He knows she's been knocked out of it because she just nods and holds her head with a hand. He sprints through the mess of trees toward the others.

Sokka catches the glimpse of a spark and he sees his opportunity. "Duck!" he shouts at Aang and Toph. They do it without question as he flicks his wrist. His boomerang hits the third eye tattoo perfectly.

He's not sure what will happen next, but he hits the ground just in case. A shockwave blasts through the air, and then there's silence. Sokka feels stunned, and it's a few minutes before he slowly pulls himself into a sitting position. Toph is still laying in the dirt, and Aang is groaning and holding his head.

All the trees in the area are gone. Completely leveled. The combustion man is gone, but the slight burning smell in the air solves that mystery. Sokka's ears begin to ring, but he still can't hear anything else.

It's a few hours before the group meets up again. With the exception of Suki, who was far enough from the blast radius to avoid hearing issues, the others are still clutching their ringing ears.

Suki had helped Toph re-wrap her scalded arm before cleaning up her face. Then they'd just sat around, too stunned and exhausted to do much more.

"Do you think Azula sent him?" Aang finally asks, breaking through the silence.

"He was definitely from the Fire Nation." Sokka lays back. "We're getting close to the colonies again."

"I wish we'd had a fortune teller to warn us about him," Toph gripes.

"Let's get some rest and figure out our next steps when we're in a little better shape," Suki suggests.

No one argues with her, and within minutes they're all passed out.

* * *

Liana stands in the doorway of the make-shift infirmary, her arms crossed over her chest. The other two Waterbenders, Skai and Akkun, have already left, completely exhausted from the healing efforts. Although there are bags under her eyes, Liana is still standing cautious watch over Katara.

She gives Zuko a stern look-over before moving to the side. He enters the room slowly, his eyes never straying from Katara. Her eyes are still closed, but her skin has a healthy pallor now. When he touches her hand, her skin has regained its warmth.

"She should have died instantaneously," Liana remarks, still standing a few feet away.

"She'll never go down without a fight." Zuko takes hold of her hand, brushing his thumb gently over her knuckles. He won't feel the weight off his chest until he can see her bright blue eyes again.

"What happened out there?"

Zuko doesn't look up. "My father happened."

"The wound is in her back. That shouldn't happen in a fight."

He clenches his jaw. "She tried to face him alone. She wasn't ready. Next time will be different."

"How can you believe that?"

He finally raises his eyes to meet hers. "Because she's not going in alone next time. I'm tired of running from my destiny. I'm going to take my throne and my country back."

"You really mean that?"

Zuko's head whips down. Katara is smiling weakly up at him. That relieved smile finally breaks across his face.

"Hey," he says softly. "How are you feeling?"

"Not terrible, actually." Her smile suddenly falters. "I failed," she whispers. She blinks, and her face scrunches up a little, and those bright blue eyes that Zuko loves are dull and glistening.

He reaches a hand up to her face. "We all did. We all failed, Katara."

"But I'm the Avatar. I can't fail. Everyone...everyone was there for me. And I've failed them all."

"They were there because they believe in you. You were the one who inspired them. You gave them hope, and as long as you continue to fight, you're still giving them hope."

She blinks again, and a tear slides down her temple. "I've been holding on to hope for so long. But when the real battles happen, I end up running away. I thought that if I finally fought…"

"You'll have a chance to fight again. And this time we'll win."

He shifts to her side and helps her upright, his hand supporting her back. He's careful to not press against any of the bandaged areas.

Katara looks around the room chiseled in the ice and frowns. "Zuko, where are we?"

"The North Pole." Liana steps forward into Katara's line of sight. "He brought you here and we healed you using water from the spirit oasis."

"Healed me? But how? Unless…"

Liana nods. "Yes. I'm a Waterbender. There are two others. Our parents and grandparents survived the attacks and have stayed in hiding here. We are preserving the culture and heritage of our people until the war is over and it's safe for us to rebuild on the surface."

Katara presses a hand to her head. She shakes her head slowly.

"Are you okay?" Zuko asks.

"I just need some space." She swings her legs over the table and slides off, stumbling a bit until she secures her footing. "I just need to think."

Zuko watches her stagger out of the room, pushing past Liana in her haste to leave. The relief he'd felt when she woke up has nearly disappeared.

Physically, she's back; but Zuko is afraid that emotionally and mentally, she's far from the person he knew.


	67. B5C5: Sokka's Master

**D****isclaimer:** All rights belong to Nickelodeon, Bryan Konietzko, Michael Dante DiMartino, and all the men and women that created the A:TLA show, books, and comics. I take no credit, and I do not mean to break any copyright rules. This is simply a work of fiction made for enjoyment. No money is being made. The lyrics are from the song "Fighter" by Christina Aguilera

**Rating**: General Audiences. Warning: some scenes contain dark themes and minor violence

**Author's Note:** If any of you are Percy Jackson fans, I just uploaded a new Percabeth fic. For those of you aren't Percy Jackson fans - what are you even doing with your life? Just kidding...kinda

* * *

**Chapter 5: Sokka's Master**

_'Cause it makes me that much stronger_  
_Makes me work a little bit harder_  
_It makes me that much wiser_  
_So thanks for making me a fighter_

She failed everyone.

Katara slips and stumbles through the icy corridors, trying to find somewhere she can hide and think. Her back aches but she ignores the pain. She already has enough going through her brain.

She finds an empty room with a mat on the floor and sits down, tucking her knees to her chest and burying her face. The memory of what happened keeps going through her head, playing over and over and over again.

She was so stupid! She knows she shouldn't have tried to take on the Fire Lord alone and unprepared. But Azula got under her skin, pressed the right buttons. She shouldn't have; Katara has thick skin. But the imagery Azula planted in her mind just reminded Katara of all the grief that she's been burying deep inside her mind.

She's been awake from the ice for about a year now, give or take a few months. Since waking up, she's dealt with the pain of losing her family, being betrayed and imprisoned, emotionally manipulated, physically exhausted, and emotionally overwhelmed. She's fought sea monsters and enemy soldiers and allies that tried to use her. She lost people she cared about and ran into obstacles that she couldn't overcome. She's been chased every single moment, most times narrowly avoiding capture. And the entire time, she's also been babysitting her brother, two runaway kids, and more recently an exiled prince.

How is she supposed to deal with this all? She's a sixteen - or maybe seventeen now? Katara isn't even sure - girl who has lost everything. Nothing remains of her tribe, her home, or her family, with the exception of her brother. At least she still has him. But he's in constant danger as well.

And now she learns that part of her heritage has survived. It's overwhelming. Katara keeps thinking that things and people are lost, only for them to return unexpectedly. She's not sure how to handle it all.

Not to mention how embarrassed she is. No doubt Zuko told them about her failure against Ozai. She showed up, ready to fight, and after only a few minutes turned and ran. He was so powerful and she was nothing compared to him. Her strongest attacks were a mere nuisance to him. One shot from him nearly killed her.

She was stupid and careless and it almost cost the entire world.

There's shame, too. She's not just embarrassed because she failed; she's embarrassed because of Zuko. It's stupid and irrational, but she can't deny it. His grandfather wiped out the Water Tribes looking for her. Zuko nearly left her to rot in a cell. And now he's swearing that she won't fail again because he'll be there at her side. How do the other Waterbenders feel about that? About her close relationship with the descendant of the person who killed their families and forced them into hiding?

Katara wants them to like her. She wants them to approve of her. It's shallow and dumb, but it's true. And she knows that they don't approve of Zuko. It's not fair to him at all. He's come so far, worked through so much abuse and manipulation and brainwashing. But they don't see it that way. No one does. The others in their group don't even see it fully, and they've been with Zuko for weeks.

Then there's the ugly truth lying deep down. Something so twisted that she doesn't want to admit it. She didn't fail against Ozai because she wasn't strong enough; she failed because she couldn't access the Avatar State. And she couldn't access the Avatar State because she never opened up her seventh chakra - the one where she had to let go of Zuko and her feelings for him.

It's still complete bogus, having to let go of those she cares about, but now she sees that she has to if she wants to defeat Ozai. Just like she'll have to kill him, even though she doesn't want to. It's not about her anymore. Nothing is. Her duty as the Avatar comes before everything else.

Katara wishes now more than ever that her parents were here. Especially her mom. She has so many questions for her mother. Now she'll never get to have those conversations. What would her mom say about all this Avatar stuff? Katara knows she'd be proud, but would she agree that Katara has to give herself up for the world? It's the noble thing to do, but is it fair? Is it always right?

Katara reaches up for her necklace and her fingers touch smooth skin. She feels around her neck, but it's not there. Her heartbeat picks up as she frantically searches through her pockets.

Where is it? Where's her necklace?

She can't find it. It's not on her person. When did she last have it? She remembers tying the knot tighter before the invasion. Did she lose it down in the bunker when they were chasing Azula? When she was fighting Ozai? Or maybe she lost it on the way here, while she was unconscious.

She leaps to her feet and runs back through the hallways, trying to find Zuko. He's still in the room she woke up in, and she skids to a halt in front of him.

"Are you alright?" he asks her, his eyes skimming up and down her body before settling on her face.

"Where is it?" she demands, breathless. "Do you know where my necklace is?"

Any hope she had disappears when she sees the shadow cross over his eyes.

"Katara…"

Her eyes begin to sting, and she feels herself slowly backing away. "No," she whispers.

"I'm sorry, I know how it meant to you. I didn't have - "

She turns away, her tears spilling over. "That was the last thing I had of my mother! Now I have nothing!"

Her rage isn't fair, and she feels guilty when she sees the hurt look on his face. But she can't help it; she's lost everything, and now she's lost the only reminder of her mother. It's the last straw. Any strength she had dissolves and she can't hold on any longer. The dam inside her breaks and it all comes out. She slides to the floor, unable to contain the sobs any longer.

Zuko walks over slowly and sits by her. He doesn't try to touch her, which she's grateful for. At this point, she thinks she'd probably hit him - and then she'd feel super guilty about it later. She cries until she's exhausted and dehydrated. All her energy spent, she leans against the wall.

"I can't remember what my mother looked like," Zuko admits, his voice uncharacteristically soft. "I can't remember what her voice sounded like, or how it felt when she picked me up or hugged me. It's gone, just like her."

"I don't know what I'm doing," Katara admits. "It's too much."

"I felt that way right before I found you." Zuko turns his head and faces her. "If you can't have hope right now, I understand. But you're not alone. I believe in you. Sokka believes in you. Aang and Toph and Suki believe in you. And so do all your allies."

"What do I do now? I blew my only shot. We're hopelessly outnumbered and outgunned. We're just children, lost children."

"Keep taking each day one at a time. We'll figure it out. Right now you just need to focus on healing."

She reaches up and wipes her eyes. "I'm tired, Zuko. Can I just rest?"

"Take as much time as you need."

* * *

It's dark when Sokka opens his eyes. He's not sure if it's the same night or if they all slept through the day, but he's also not sure that it matters.

He's laying on the ground by their smoldering campfire, staring up at the stars above. Something bright hurdles across the sky, followed by another.

"Woah," he whispers. He rolls over and shakes Suki awake. "Look!"

Instantly alert, she sits up and examines the area before Sokka pulls her back down and points to the sky.

"Is that a...meteor shower?" she whispers, a tinge of awe in her voice.

"It's beautiful," Aang says from across the fire.

Toph groans and shoves a pillow over her face. "You've seen nothing once, you've seen it a thousand times. Let me sleep."

Another meteor, brighter than the rest, flies across the sky. It's moving faster than the others, and it has a fiery blue fire as it plummets. Sokka sits up and stares with wide eyes.

"You've never not seen anything like this," he remarks.

The trajectory of the comet brings it closer and closer to the earth. It soars over them and crashes into the hills in the distance, a blue explosion and a slight shake to the earth following. Even Toph sits up now.

"What was that?" she demands. "It felt huge!"

"It was a comet of some sort." Suki stands. "Since we're all awake, we should keep moving. We need to get more food and medical supplies."

Sokka stabs a stick into the dying embers of the fire and stirs it around until the edge catches on fire. Then he uses the torch to illuminate his maps. "There's a village not too far from where the comet hit. It's over the border of the Fire Nation colonies, though."

"Then it should be on our way to the Fire Nation." Toph grabs her bag and slings it over her shoulder.

"Does everyone still have their Fire Nation disguises?" Sokka asks. "We'll have to blend in again."

* * *

Zuko gets up and leaves Katara sleeping long enough to grab some food. He also needs a break to think.

He's never seen Katara so hopeless. She's always been so strong and resilient. Nothing could take her spirit away from her. Now he feels like their roles have been switched - he's the one trying to preach hope and determination while she's feeling lost and beaten down.

She's been through so much that he understands why she's breaking down. But it isn't like her to just...give up. Even when she lost everything, Katara still had hope. Even when she thought she had nothing in the world, she still found something to live for. When they were on the ship, before she knew she was the Avatar, she was trying to help Zuko. It was a nearly lost cause, but she still tried because that's who she is. She's a girl that does the impossible.

He's not sure what the trigger for her was - the necklace, or losing so horribly to his father. Or perhaps she's just cracking under the pressure of the Water Tribe survivors. Whatever the case, Zuko has to find a way to lift her out of this pit.

Zuko runs into Liana and Yudaro as he turns into the main cavern. During the day it serves as a mess hall, and during the night it serves as a sleeping quarter. The whole chamber is wide and tall, and he feels small and insignificant inside it. The looks Liana are sending him makes him feel even smaller.

"Liana told me that the Avatar is awake," Yudaro says as the pair approaches him. "How is she doing?"

"Not well," Zuko admits. "She's disheartened by her defeat."

"But she's come closer than anyone else has in the past hundred years," Yudaro says. "Surely she must see what that alone has done."

Zuko shrugs. "She's been through a lot. I think it's sinking in now, all at once. I think she just needs time to grieve."

"Is time something she has?" Liana asks. "The Fire Lord does not seem the type to let such a huge hit go unpunished."

"He thinks she's dead. A shot like that would have killed anyone else. And if not for the spirit water, it would have killed her." Zuko sighs. "But my father is still searching for me."

"Then you pose a threat to her by being with her." Liana's unerring blue eyes are locked onto his.

"Probably."

Liana's eyes soften slightly. "But she cares about you a great deal. Too much, if you ask me."

Part of Zuko wants to agree with that. He still doesn't understand how Katara can be with him after everything he did to her. The other part of him knows how fortunate he is to have her and doesn't want to dig too deep into the details.

"I think it's good," Yudaro says. "When you become the Fire Lord, it will be good if you have a close relationship with her. It will make the peace talks a lot easier."

"If he becomes Fire Lord." Liana crosses her arms. "Let's not get ahead of ourselves."

Zuko feels defensive at her tone. "Katara is going to defeat my father. This war is going to end."

"I hope you're right."

As they walk away and Zuko continues his errand, he can't help but feel that he's the only one who believes in Katara. Who is Liana to criticize her when Katara's done more in the last month than Liana's done in her entire life? All the Waterbenders here are just hiding while Katara is fighting every single day for her life and freedom.

Katara is better than them. She's better than everyone. And if she needs to break down sometimes, then she deserves the chance. Zuko knows that deep down, she'll never give up. She's a fighter and she'll always be one.

Now he just has to remind her of it.

* * *

It's lunchtime when they enter the village. It took them an extra hour because they ran into a rogue Fire Nation rhinoceros that tried to trample them to death. Toph, Aang, and Suki had made quick work of it while Sokka had been chased around in circles.

The others sit around a table at a cafe, retelling the story. Sokka sits a few feet away on the steps, his plate of food gone cold. For the first time in his life, he's not hungry.

"Are you okay, Sokka?" Suki asks. "You haven't even touched your steaming sea slugs."

He sighs. "All you guys are so awesome. Toph and Aang can do this cool bending stuff and Suki, you're an amazing warrior. When we were attacked by the Sparky Sparky Boom man, you guys were the ones who did all the fighting. I just threw my boomerang around. And when that rhino showed up, you were the ones who fought it. I just ran around and tried not to get impaled. I'm useless, okay? I can't do anything."

He drops his head into his hands.

"That's not true," Suki says. "No one can read a map like you."

"I can't read at all!" Toph adds.

"Yeah, and who keeps us laughing with sarcastic comments all the time?" Aang asks.

"Look, I appreciate the effort, but the fact is, each of you are so amazing and special and I'm...not. I'm just the guy in the group who makes corny jokes and invasion plans that fail miserably."

Suki walks over and sits by him, wrapping her arm around his shoulder. "I'm sorry you're upset, and I know you're going through a lot, but I hope you know that none of us see you that way. The invasion plan was good. It really was. And your jokes are funny, even if we don't always admit it." She leans in and whispers in his ear, "I wouldn't be your girlfriend if your jokes weren't funny. Trust me."

"I know something that will make him feel better," Aang says.

Sokka turns his head. "You do?"

Five minutes later, the group is standing in the middle of the market. Sokka is surveying the stalls and stores all around him.

"Shopping!" he crowes, clapping his hands together in excitement. Behind him, Suki rolls her eyes.

He stops into a weapons shop first. "Maybe a little something to reinvigorate my battling," he says, scanning the rows of sharp and deadly objects. "How about these?"

He picks up a pair of nunchucks and whips them around his body - until he smacks himself in his face, stumbles into the shelf of spears, and falls to the ground, the spears clattering on top and around him.

Sokka tries out an array of other weapons after that, all of which end up in a similar disaster. It's only when he's using a sai to clean his teeth that a weapon in a display case across the room catches his eye.

A beautiful sword with gold and silver embellishments on the handle and sheath rests on a velvet pad. He walks over and feels the carvings on the sheath. "Ooh. That's what Sokka's talking about," he whispers to himself.

"You have a good eye," the store owner says, walking over. The others gather around to listen. "That's an original from Piandao, the greatest sword master and sword maker in Fire Nation history. He takes his summer holidays in the big castle up the road from here."

"That's it!" Aang exclaims. "That's what you've needed all along."

"A sword?"

"Not the sword, the master. We've all had masters to help us get better. I had Monk Gyatso. Katara had Master Pakku."

"I had Oyaji and the older Kyoshi Warriors," Suki adds.

"And I learned from the Badger Moles. They don't talk, but they're good teachers," Toph says.

"So you need to see if you can study with Piandao," Aang finishes.

"I think it's a great idea." Suki lays a hand on his shoulder.

Sokka thinks it through. "It would be nice to be a master sword fighter…" He runs his hand over the blade on the display again. "Alright. I'll talk to him."

* * *

The castle sits by itself on the edge of a cliff just outside the village. Sokka thinks it's pretty fancy as something used for summer holidays but hey, if you have the money, why not use it? He takes one of the brass door knockers - shaped like a dragon's head - and pounds it against the door of the outer gate.

Nothing happens. He takes one in each hand and knocks. Suddenly the door swings out, causing him to jump back in surprise.

A man with gray hair and a burgundy robe stares at him with an unamused expression. "Can I help you?"

Sokka straightens out his posture, clasping his hands behind his back. "I've come to train with the master," he announces.

"You should know the master turns almost everyone away," the man says. "What did you bring him to prove your worth?"

Sokka's feels his heart drop. He had to bring something? He pats his pockets desperately. "Well, uh…"

"Right." The man sighs. "Let's get this over with."

He steps to the side, allowing Sokka entrance into the courtyard. Sokka gazes up at the castle in front of him with awe. The doorman leads Sokka in and through halls lined with plush red carpets and ornate gold features.

They enter a long room with a low ceiling. A man with tanned skin and dark gray hair is seated at a desk in front of a set of large windows, dipping a calligraphy brush into black ink.

"Uh, Master? My name is Sokka, and I wish to be instructed in the way of the sword."

"Sokka," the man muses. "That's an unusual name." He doesn't turn from his canvas.

"Oh, uh, really? Where I come from - in the Fire Nation colonies - it's a pretty common name name! For Fire Nation colonials."

"I've come here every summer for the past twenty years and I've never heard it. But let me guess: you've come hundreds of miles from your little village where you're the best swordsman in town and you think you deserve to learn from the master."

Sokka breathes a sigh of relief over the man's overlooking of his name. "Well, actually, I've been all over the world."

"Yep. Here we go," the master murmurs.

"And I know one thing for sure." Sokka drops to his knees. "I have a lot to learn."

Piandao turns his head slightly. "You're not doing a very good job of selling yourself," he remarks.

"I know. Your butler told me that when I met you, I would have to prove my worth. But the truth is, I don't know if I am worthy."

"Hmm. I see." Master Piandao picks up a sheathed sword from the desk. "Well, then. Let's find out together how worthy you are." He walks to stand over Sokka. Sokka lifts his head. "I will train you."

Sokka can't help the huge smile breaking out over his face.

* * *

"How are you feeling?"

Katara looks up to see Zuko entering the room, a steaming bowl in each hand. He passes one down to her before taking a seat himself.

She picks at the food with her chopsticks. "I feel a little better," she says. "But I still feel embarrassed. I failed everyone. They were counting on me, and I let them down."

"You didn't let them down when you lost against my father. You're letting them down right now." Zuko points with a chopstick to her bowl. "Start by eating. You can't defeat my father if you're weak."

She stares at him, not quite believing what she's hearing. "Are you really Zuko? Prince of the Fire Nation?"

He smiles a little. "I'm Zuko, friend and companion of Avatar Katara. And she taught me to never give up fighting. She also taught me how to inspire hope in others."

She looks back down at her food, but she can't stop the smile from spreading across her face. "I see what you're doing, Zuko. You're trying to trick me into admitting that I'm not acting like myself."

"I'm not tricking you. I'm trying to do what you've always done for me and the others. Now, eat."

She takes a scoopful of rice and shoves it in her mouth, not taking her eyes off of him. Though she's still feeling down, she notices that it's not consuming her anymore. Now she feels surprise - and a bit of pride - at Zuko.

"I didn't think it was possible for people to change," she says, "but you've proved me wrong."

"I didn't think it was possible for me to change, either. But you did that." He sets down his bowl and stares at her. "Katara, you are capable of doing impossible things. Sometimes you're going to fail at first - it took me a few months and a second chance before I finally changed. But you still did it. Give yourself a second chance this time."

He's right. She knows it, even if she doesn't want to believe it. She survived the war, and so did all their allies. Some of them are captured, yes, but they're alive. She still has a chance to win.

She just has to be brave enough to take it.

"How long was I out?"

"The invasion was two weeks ago."

Two weeks. That's too long. She's wasted too much time already.

"Let's get our stuff together as soon as we can. We have a Fire Lord to defeat."

* * *

"The first thing you must learn is that your weapon is an extension of yourself."

Sokka and Master Piandao stand facing each other on the steps behind the castle. Piandao pulls out his sword and holds it in the air before demonstrating a few simple steps.

"You must think of it as another part of your body," he continues.

"Like a second head," Sokka suggests.

"Well...more like a really long, extra sharp arm." He twirls the sword through the air, stabbing it forward. "The sword is a simple tool, but in the hands of a master, it becomes the most versatile of weapons. And just as the imagination is limitless, so too are the possibilities of the sword."

Sokka's eyes widen. He can already think of a few possibilities.

* * *

The next lesson of their training takes place back in the room where Sokka had his interview.

"The warrior practices a variety of arts to keep his mind sharp and fluid," Master Piandao explains, spreading out a scroll on the desk's surface. "The first you will learn is calligraphy." He holds out a brush to Sokka. "Write your name."

Sokka examines the brush hairs. "Writing my name will make me a better swordsman?"

"When you write your name, you stamp the paper with your identity." Piandao takes the brush out of his hand and corrects his grip. "You must learn to use your sword to stamp your identity on the battlefield."

Sokka dips and brush in the ink and is about to start when his master speaks up.

"Remember, you cannot take back a stroke of the brush, or a stroke of the sword."

Sokka moves his hand to his face while he stares at the parchment, trying to decide how big to write his name.

"You are getting ink on your face," Piandao says.

"I am?" He wipes his chin. "I am! So this is about putting my identity on the page, right?"

Piandao nods sharply. Sokka grins before brushing ink all over his face and then stamping his face on the paper. He holds up the result proudly.

He isn't sure if Piandao is exasperated or is simply acknowledging his work.

* * *

Next he's in the courtyard again, this time strapped into armor and facing one of Piandao's other, more veteran, students with a wooden sword. Within the first five seconds Sokka is disarmed, his staff flying. He turns and runs as the student swipes at him.

Piandao watches expressionlessly.

* * *

"Landscape painting teaches a warrior to hold the lay of the land in his mind." Piandao escorts a blindfolded Sokka through a meadow. He stops him and rips off the blindfold. "In battle, you only have an instant to take everything in."

Sokka rubs his eyes before looking out. He jaw drops when he sees the fantastic waterfall in front of them. Before he can fully admire it, Piandao spins him around and sits him down, his back to the sight. "Now, paint it. And no peeking."

Sokka works hard at it. "I'm finished," he says, standing up and holding it out in front of his master.

Piandao examines it. "You added a rainbow," he says, surprised.

"Is that okay?" Sokka asks.

Piandao sighs and shakes his head. This time Sokka knows it's exasperation.

* * *

Back in the courtyard, facing off against the student, Sokka is able to hold his own. He expertly wields the wooden sword - until Piandao calls out his name. Sokka looks up and drops his posture, only to be kicked to the ground by his opponent.

"Concentrate on what you're doing," Piandao instructs.

Sokka throws up a thumbs-up while burying his face in the ground.

* * *

"Rock gardening teaches the warrior to manipulate his surroundings and use them to his advantage," Piandao says.

"Hm." Sokka glance around the garden. "Manipulate them to my advantage."

He runs forward and begins to work, rolling out rocks and moving blankets of moss. Piandao watches, one eyebrow raised, as Sokka creates a lounging couch for himself.

The butler appears behind Piandao's shoulder, only to stop and stare, stunned, at Sokka lounging.

"Hey, would you mind getting a cold drink for me?" Sokka calls out to him.

"I'll take a slice of lemon in mine, please," Piandao adds. The butler grumbles as he walks back to the house.

* * *

The next time Sokka is in the courtyard sparring with the other student, he's the one who disarms him and sets his wooden sword at the side of his neck. Then he turns and bows to Master Piandao.

He waves for the other student to leave before walking down and motioning for Sokka to sit cross legged with him on the ground. Behind them, the sky is turning orange as the sun begins to set.

"You've had a first good day of training," the master says.

"I have? I thought I messed up everything," Sokka admits.

"You messed things up in a very special way. You're ready for a real sword."

Sokka can't help the excitement bubbling up inside of him. He gasps out loud. "Are you giving me one of yours?"

"No. Your sword must be an extension of yourself. So tomorrow, you will make your own sword."

A new kind of excitement fills Sokka. His anxiety and worry over his sister fades to the background of his mind for the first time since the invasion and he begins to look eagerly forward to tomorrow.

* * *

"Choosing the correct material is the most important step in crafting a sword. You must trust your steel with your life." Piandao spreads out his arms, motioning at the bricks of steel laid out on the table in front of them. "Choose carefully."

Sokka picks a bar up in each hand, weighing them out. Then he picks up another one and shakes it. He gnaws on another one and closely examines a fourth. He's not entirely sure what he's searching for, but he knows it's not here.

"Master," he says, turning to Piandao, "Would it be possible for me to leave and bring back a special material for my sword?"

He smiles. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

Sokka returns to the others and finds them laying on the ground looking miserable. When they hear him approaching, they sit up.

"Hey, guys," he says as they jump to their feet. "What are you doing?"

They all run up to him, smiles on their faces, and hug him tightly. He's almost knocked over.

"You're back!" Toph exclaims.

"We missed you so much!" Aang says.

Suki reaches up and kisses his cheek. "It's so boring without you."

Aang jumps back. "Say something funny," he demands.

Sokka frowns. "Funny how?"

Aang laughs and Suki cracks a smile. Only Toph stands still, like a statue. He glances over at her.

"What's their deal?" he asks.

"I don't know," she says, turning her back and reaching up to scratch at the back of her neck. "They missed you or something. I didn't care."

"Thanks. That warms my heart." Despite his sarcasm, he knows that she really did miss him, too. But, in typical Toph fashion, she won't admit it. "Anyway, I need some help."

* * *

Aang uses his flying ability to locate the crater, Toph uses her earthbending to remove the metal from the earth and to keep it rolling, and Suki and him guide it as they move it toward the castle. Sokka has no idea if it will work, but it feels right.

They take it all the way up to the doors around the outer wall of the castle. Sokka pounds on the knockers and Piandao opens the doors.

"Who's this?" he asks, glancing at the group.

"These are my friend," he says. "You know, other good Fire Nation folks."

The others nod. Piandao glances around at all of them, but, as usual, his face gives nothing away.

"Do you think we can make a sword out of a meteorite?" Sokka asks, drawing his attention to the large boulder in front of the door.

"We'll make a sword unlike any other in the world."

They work hard all day. Sokka feeds the fire, chisels the metal out of the meteorite, melts it completely, pours it into the mould, waits for it to harden, then pounds it into shape. Piandao helps him when he needs it and supervises when he doesn't. Finally they shove the glowing sword into a bucket of cool water.

Sokka doesn't even realize that he had worked through the night. He doesn't feel tired, not even when Piandao calls him and his friends into the castle.

"Sokka," he says, standing over him. "When you first arrived, you were so unsure. You seemed down on yourself. I saw a heart as strong as a lion turtle and twice as big. As we trained, it wasn't your skills that impressed me. No, it certainly wasn't your skill. You showed something beyond that."

Piandao holds up a sheathed sword. No, not any sword; Sokka's sword. He pulls the gleaming black blade out of the sheath.

"Creativity!" he declares. "Versatility! Intelligence! These are the traits that define a great swordsman." Piandao sheathes the sword again and holds it on his palms as he kneels down in front of Sokka. "And these are the traits that define you."

Sokka accepts the sword, keeping his head bowed in respect.

"You told me you didn't know if you were worthy," Piandao continues. "But I believe that you were more worthy than any man I have ever trained."

Sokka keeps his head bowed. "I'm sorry, Master. But you're wrong." He swallows hard. "I am not worthy. I'm not who you think I am." His face grows red in shame. "I'm not from the Fire Nation. I'm from the Water Tribes." He offers up the sword again. "I lied so that I could learn swordsmanship from you. I'm sorry."

He waits for whatever punishment Piandao will deal out. He deserves it. Sokka feels like he went against everything his father taught him as a child. He just didn't realize it until Piandao was talking about all of Sokka's other good traits - all the traits he got from his parents.

"I'm sorry, too," Piandao says.

Sokka jumps back right as a blade swings past his face. He takes his sword out of its sheath and throws it up to block the next swing.

Behind him, the others jump to their feet. Sokka holds out his hand. "Wait. This is my fight. Alone."

The fight moves out to the courtyard. Piandao's butler and Sokka's friends stand on the porch, watching with concern. But Sokka is not distracted by them. His focus is on the fight ahead of him.

Piandao keeps up a continuous attack, moving him across the courtyard and to the garden. He pushes him onto the narrow bridge, where Sokka doesn't have much room to maneuver. He still finds a way, though, leaping on top of the railing and then back down when Piandao swings that way.

"Excellent!" Piandao praises, his sword still flashing through the air. "Using your superior agility against an older opponent. Smart."

The fight takes them to the stairs. Sokka gets stuck up against the wall, ducking and swerving to avoid being sliced in half. Then he uses the wall to kick off and to propel himself forward, leaping out of range of Piandao's sword and leaping on top of the opposite side.

"Good use of terrain!" Piandao slashes at his feet. "Fight from the high ground!"

Sokka catches Piandao's sword blade under his, holding it down with his feet. Piandao uses the position as a leverage, sending Sokka flying backwards into the bamboo trees. He barely climbs to his feet as Piandao emerges in front of him, slicing at his head. He ducks, and the cut slices through the bamboo stalks instead.

He turns and runs through the bamboo, slices it down so that it falls in Piandao's path as he chases him.

"Yes!" Piandao crows as he catches up. "Use your surroundings! Make them fight for you!"

Sokka bursts through the bamboo field back into the courtyard. He ducks under Piandao's blade, staring up at the reflective surface. As he runs out the other way, he sticks his blade in the dirt and flips it up, sending sand and dirt to fly into Piandao's face.

"Very resourceful," the master growls as he squints.

Sokka tries to creep away, but a twig snapping under his foot gives away his position. Piandao lunges, engaging his sword and sending it flying away. Sokka backs away from another slice at his stomach, tripping on his feet and hitting the ground. Piandao stands in front of him, his sword at his side. Sokka is at his mercy.

"Excellent work, Sokka," Piandao says. Behind him, Aang, Toph, and Suki skid to a halt in their run to his aid. Piandao sheathes his sword and wipes the sand out of his eyes.

"I think I'm a little old to be fighting the Avatar's friends."

They all gasp.

"How did you know?" Aang asks.

"Oh, I've been around a while. You pick things up." He hands his sheathed sword to his butler while Sokka climbs to his feet. "Of course, I knew from the beginning that Sokka was Water Tribe. You might want to think of a better Fire Nation cover name. Try Lee. There's a million Lees."

"But why would you agree to train him, then?" Suki asks. "You know that the Water Tribes were destroyed."

"The way of the sword doesn't belong to any one nation. Knowledge of the arts belong to us all." Piandao picks up Sokka's discarded sword and returns it to him. "Sokka, you must continue your training on your own. If you stay on this path, I know that one day you'll become an even greater master than I am."

They bow to each other. From the side, Aang, Toph,and Suki are smiling. As Sokka returns to them, Suki reaches up and kisses him.

"I'll train with you," she promises. "Maybe you can teach me a little bit."

They walk out together. As they step through the gate, the butler runs up to them. "Wait!"

Sokka turns. The butler hands him a small sack. "The master wanted you to have this to remember him by."

As the butler returns to the castle, Sokka opens up the pouch and holds up the content. "It's a Pai Sho tile," he says.

"A white lotus," Suki breathes.

"What does that mean?" Toph asks.

"It means he's an ally," Suki says, pocketing the tile.

"Ooh, that reminds me." Sokka pulls out a chunk of black rock. "I brought this for you, Toph, since you'll probably never have the chance to bend space rock again."

"Sweet!" She takes it and immediately begins to manipulate it under her palms. "Check this out!"

"If it's from space, then it isn't really earth, is it?" Aang asks.

Sokka sighs deeply. "Must you ruin everything?"

* * *

"Are you sure you can't help us?" Katara asks. She and Zuko are standing with Liana and Yudaro by the spirit oasis. Appa and Momo had been more than excited to see them again.

"We cannot risk it," Yudaro explains. "We are the last of our people. If we are destroyed, then the entire Water Tribe culture is also destroyed."

"You must swear to not tell anyone of our existence," Liana presses. "We must remain a secret until after the Fire Lord is defeated. Only then can we reemerge."

Katara is disappointed, but she's not entirely surprised. "Well, thank you for healing me. I know it wasn't an easy decision to reveal yourselves, even to just the two of us."

"It was not an easy decision because of him." Liana throws a look over at Zuko. "But I trust the two of you now. If you succeed in your quest, you will bring an unprecedented era of peace to the nations."

"You are just as important as she is, Zuko," Yudaro adds. "Without you on the throne, the Fire Nation will be taken over by a coup. You are the only one who can bring about lasting peace without further bloodshed."

Zuko nods. "I only want what is best for my people. And war is not that."

Liana takes Katara's hand in hers. "I hope we will see each other again," she says. "I know that our cultures were very different, but we are the last of our kind. We are family."

Katara squeezes her hand. "I understand why you hide, and I don't judge you for it. I'm just glad that I'm not the last Waterbender after all."

Yudaro helps them load the last of their supplies onto Appa's saddle. "Fly swiftly and safely. And bring justice for our people."

"I will," Katara promises. "And then I'll come and liberate you."

She climbs onto Appa's back. Zuko is about to follow when Liana's hand grips his arm like a steel brace.

"Protect her with your life," she hisses, quiet enough that Katara can't hear. "You owe it to all of us."

"Of course."

She keeps her eyes locked on him for another moment before releasing him. He climbs up Appa's without looking back.

Katara waves until they're out of sight. It's only once they've reached a steady altitude that she turns back to him and asks about it.

"She was just wishing me well for when I'm Fire Lord," he lies. He's not sure why he doesn't want to admit the truth.

"I can't wait to see the others again," she says, dropping the matter. "They're probably not getting enough sleep or food. Who's making sure that they're healthy?"

Zuko suppresses a smile. "I think that they're capable of handling themselves for a few days."

Katara nods. "You're right. Suki's there. She'll keep them in line."

And just like that, Zuko knows that she's back. Back and ready to take down the Fire Lord once and for all.


	68. B5C6: The Last Element

**D****isclaimer:** All rights belong to Nickelodeon, Bryan Konietzko, Michael Dante DiMartino, and all the men and women that created the A:TLA show, books, and comics. I take no credit, and I do not mean to break any copyright rules. This is simply a work of fiction made for enjoyment. No money is being made. The lyrics are from the song "I Won't Give Up" by Jason Mraz

**Rating**: General Audiences. Warning: some scenes contain dark themes and minor violence

* * *

**Chapter 6: The Last Element**

_And just like them old stars_  
_I see that you've come so far_  
_To be right where you are_

_I won't give up on us  
Even if the skies get dark  
I'm healing this broken heart  
I know I'm worth it_

"They're coming!"

Aang flies down the slope of the hill to the beach where Sokka and Suki are washing up. Toph is sitting in the sand, attempting with mixed results to create a sand castle without her bending.

Sokka and Suki pause, mid-splash, and turn to him. "Who's coming?" Sokka asks, already wading back to shore.

Aang holds out his arm. Perched on it is a familiar sight.

"Momo!" Sokka runs up and grabs the winged lemur, hugging him tightly. "Good to see you back, buddy."

Momo chatters and squirms out of his grip.

Suki reaches the beach and straps her belt with her fans back on. Toph stands and wipes sand off her face. Aang fidgets with his staff.

An awkward silence settles over the group. In just a few short minutes, they'll know whether their worst fears have come true.

"Whatever happens, we have to stay together," Suki says, breaking the silence. Since Katara's absence, she's taken over her role. She isn't quite as motherly or gentle as Katara, but they all know she cares just as much about them. She also has the most experience in leading a group. "We can't fall apart and run away. We have to continue this fight, with or without the Avatar."

"But there isn't any hope of victory without Katara," Aang points out. No one says it, but they all know that he only joined the group for her. If it wasn't for his loyalty to them - but especially to Katara - he would have returned to the Air Nomads long ago. He's not the type to seek out or enjoy violence. He's strong and powerful, but he's not a warrior. He came to help the Avatar, not fight Ozai himself.

"It's not about hope. It's about taking down as many Fire Nation soldiers as we can and slowing down Ozai." Toph crosses her arms. "And making him think twice about leaving the safety of his palace."

Aang looks over at Sokka. "What do you think?"

Sokka stares up at the sky, turning his boomerang over in his hands. "I think that I don't want to have to make that decision."

Appa comes into sight, slowly coasting down. As he nears, they can see Zuko behind the reins. Aang bounces from foot to foot, anxious. Suki and Toph stand as stoic as ever, and Sokka clutches his boomerang with white knuckles.

Appa lands a few feet away. Zuko slides off his neck without looking at them. Then he turns and lifts a hand.

An arm emerges, reaching down to grasp his hand. Then Katara is swinging out of the saddle, her boots hitting the sand with a muted thud. She turns to the others, a shy smile stretching out on her face.

Aang and Sokka rush forward, squishing her in a hug. She wraps one arm around each of them, holding them close. They stand like that for what feels like hours. Although Katara considers everyone on the team her family, there's something about Aang and Sokka that feels like home.

When they finally step back, Toph is waiting. She punches Katara roughly in the arm. "That's for being stupid," she says. Then she throws her arms around her waist. "That's because I'm glad you're alive."

Suki hugs Katara next. When they step apart, the Kyoshi Warrior steps over to Zuko and gives him a hug, too.

"Thank you for bringing her back to us."

Zuko's face reddens. He looks uncomfortable with everyone suddenly staring at him. "I just - "

Before he can finish, Sokka and Toph and even Aang are enveloping him in a hug. Katara and Suki join in.

For a moment, everything is right in the world.

Then the moment ends and the weight of their destinies is back on their shoulders. Sokka and Aang tell the stories of Aunt Wu, the assassin and Master Piandao. Katara and Zuko keep their story mysterious, but mention they found someone who could heal Katara. Although the others don't like the secrecy, they understand that they're just protecting the people who helped them.

"So what's the plan now?" Zuko asks, turning to Sokka.

"We need a new invasion plan. A more subtle one, this time. And maybe a distraction, so Katara can focus on the Fire Lord. We need our allies back, but we don't have time or the resources to break them all out of prison." Sokka rummages through his maps and papers. "I'll need some time to think about our options."

"I'm going to continue mastering firebending. I know my earthbending could use some work, too." Katara's eyes drift over to Aang. "But most importantly, it's time I learned airbending."

Aang's eyes shine with excitement. "I thought you were never going to ask."

"We have to be careful, though," Sokka warns. "We're in a unique position. As far as the Fire Nation is concerned, Katara is dead. We need to keep her hidden so they don't send any more assassins or soldiers after us."

"But if I stay hidden, then everyone else will think I'm dead. They'll lose their hope."

"It's a necessary sacrifice. If you haven't inspired them enough already, then they weren't really willing to fight for you, anyway." Suki leans over and lays a hand on her arm. "I know it's hard. But you being alive and no one else knowing it is our greatest tactical advantage."

"It's our only tactical advantage," Sokka corrects.

"You'll be safer," Aang adds. "We just got you back. We can't lose you again."

Katara finally nods. "Alright. I'll lie low and keep working on my bending. Sokka, you work on our plan." She locks her eyes on his. "It's going to be our last chance. We can't fail again."

He swallows and nods. "I won't let you down."

* * *

Azula paces the halls of the palace. It's so quiet and dull these days. With no Avatar to chase, no brother to terrorize, and no friends to destroy little Earth Kingdom villages with, Azula has nothing with which to occupy her time.

Sure, her Dai Li agents keep watch all over the Fire Nation, reporting back to her weekly with new gossip and information that she keeps in a mental blackmail folder. Sure, her servants fulfill her every want. Sure, she has all the wealth and opportunity that a girl could want.

But there's an emptiness inside of her. A gaping hole that she can't seem to fill. A nagging voice in her head that won't go away.

The only joy she finds in her existence is when there's a war meeting. Nothing fills her up inside like sitting at her father's right hand side as generals bow before them, reporting more conquered territories. The thrill of an upcoming fight, another strategic city falling. Azula absorbs the stories of battle the men tell, closing her eyes and imagining that she was there.

There was a time when she was the one doing the dirty work. She loved being the one to order the soldiers forward. She loved running into a fight, fire in her hands, in her eyes, in her heart. She loved forcing kings to bow down before her and watching entire battalions flee from her. She loved the power that she wielded, the fear she instilled in others.

Azula lived off the high she got in a fight, the fight or flight instincts within her, the beating of her heart and the sweat on her forehead. She loved seeing the shock in grown men's faces as she took them down effortlessly. She loved being in control.

Now she feels as though there is nothing more. She has climbed every mountain, crossed every ocean, and destroyed every valley. She has fought on every battlefield and won every time. She has proven herself and brought honor to her family. She has earned fearsome and powerful titles. Mothers tell their kids about her at night, warning them to behave or Azula will come and teach them how to be a proper Fire Nation citizen. Soldiers tell tales about her around campfires, whispering about her terrible deeds.

She has achieved everything she ever wanted. And she has never felt so empty inside.

She passes a tapestry on the wall that makes her pause. Her father stands tall and proud in it, his hands on her and Zuko's shoulders. They're much younger in this picture. Zuko's face is unblemished, looking like a photocopy of their father's. Except his eyes. Zuko has always had their mother's eyes, wide and open and bright. Azula looks like their mother, but she has Ozai's eyes. The gleam of cold ruthlessness and ambition shows through even in the embroidery.

Azula sneers at it, reaching up and tearing it down. Obviously the servants missed it when they were tearing down everything else that depicted Zuko. Azula has never seen her father so unhinged as he was when he returned from the bunker, screaming at the servants to wipe out Zuko from the palace. Whatever Zuko had said to him had hit a sore spot. Azula had watched, fascinated by the open display. She didn't know her father had it in him. She wouldn't go so far as to call it a weakness, but it was definitely a crack in his otherwise perfect facade.

But then again, she shouldn't be too surprised. Even if Ozai had always hated Zuko - even as a child Azula knew he was embarrassed of his first born - he still loved their mother. At least, at some point he had affection for her. That's why he didn't kill Zuko when Azulon ordered it. Their mother had stepped in, and some part of Ozai that still felt for her gave in and agreed to a different solution.

Azula doesn't care, though. She's above their family politics. Their mother was only powerful when Zuko was threatened - weak, if you ask Azula. And Zuko was just like her. That's why he never fit in, why he was always so unhappy. Azula has always been the true heir. She's just like their father. The same fire runs through their veins.

Except, unlike Ozai, she doesn't have any weaknesses. She gave up on love a long time ago. Love is for the weak. Marriages are for political gain. One day she'll find an equally ruthless partner and they'll entertain each other by constantly trying to one-up and kill each other. But she'll win, in the end. She always does.

Azula doesn't lose.

_But you have lost,_ a nagging voice inside of her whispers, sending chills down her spine. _You lost your brother. You lost your mother. You lost your best friends._

She tries to silence the voice, but it only buries itself deeper, demanding to be heard. This isn't an opponent she can't simply throw fire at.

"I don't lose," she hisses aloud, trying to drown it out. "They are the ones who lost. They're the ones rotting in prison or hiding in exile while I sleep in a palace!"

_For how long? How long until your brother returns and steals it all away from you again?_

"He won't! I'll kill him this time! I'll do what no one else has the stomach to do!" Her heart rate picks up and she forces images of herself throwing lightning at him into her mind, trying to prove to the voice that she can and will do it. "He's a traitor and a dishonor to us all."

_Traitors. You are surrounded by traitors, aren't you? People you trusted with your life. People you grew up with. Why do you think they betrayed you?_

"Because they were weak," she snaps. "They were foolish and weak! They couldn't see the big picture!"

_They saw the big picture. They saw it all too well. They saw how you would abandon them the moment they were no longer useful._

"They were jealous of my power!" Her eyes flash and her fists ball around the tapestry. "They weren't strong enough to stand by my fire! Too weak to see my ambition through!"

_Your ambition?_ The voice chuckles. _You sit at your father's feet like a loyal dog. Is that your highest ambition? It is nothing. You are nothing._

"I am everything!" Her hands light up, blue flames burning hotly.

She hears a clatter and whirls around to see a servant dropping a mop on the floor. He hurriedly falls into a bow, his eyes fixated on the floor.

"I-I'm sorry, Y-Your Highness," he stutters. "I d-didn't mean to inter-interupt."

"Get out of my sight," she orders, glaring at him. He bows again and scurries away. Only when he's out of sight does she glance at her fist, now holding only the smoldering remains of the tapestry.

Azula is strong and powerful. Everyone knows it. But she'll prove it. She'll lead the Fire Nation armies to victory and bring glory and honor to herself. No one will dare doubt her then.

The comet is coming soon, and Azula will be ready.

* * *

"Airbending is about spiral movements," Aang explains, balancing on top of a sphere of twisting air. He moves in a circle around Katara, forcing her to spin to watch him. "If you meet resistance, you have to be able to move at a moment's notice or else you'll fall. I've had to learn how to step lightly."

"I can always tell when he's around," Toph agrees, leaning back against a rock shelf she's summoned for herself. "It's why I call him twinkle toes."

"The monks also made us have a quiet environment free of distractions," Aang says, glancing over at her.

Toph throws up her arm across her forehead in mock offense. "Oh, no! Poor little Katara can't learn with me around!"

Katara sighs. "She's fine, Aang. I had to learn earthbending with you interrupting every two minutes."

Aang throws up his arms. "Alright, alright. I'm just trying to teach you the way I was taught."

"You're doing great," Katara encourages. "You were saying that I have to be able to adjust to resistance?"

"Yes." Aang nods. "If we were at an Air Temple, I would have you go through one of our obstacles courses. But since we're not, we'll have to use what we have here." He holds his chin for a moment, deep in thought. "Hey, Toph?"

"Yeah?"

"Maybe you can help us, after all." He pulls Katara into an open area. "Alright. Toph, I want you to create rock pillars and shelves that shift and move. Katara, your goal is to try and avoid them - without using any bending."

"The goal is to be quick and light on my feet?" Katara frowns. Earthbending had been the opposite - she had had to stand her ground. Waterbending is about flowing and moving with the currents, and firebending is about guiding the flames. Airbending seems to be drastically different.

Toph takes great joy in her task. Katara has to be quick and sharp to avoid being hit - and she still is, despite her efforts. All it takes is one slip up to lead to a whole series of them. A boulder on the ground trips up her feet and then she can't move fast enough to avoid her side being slammed into.

"Not bad," Aang says when they finally take a break. Her forehead is dripping with sweat and she has small bruises all over her body from the boulders. Toph is hanging around, an elated smile on her face.

"This is fun! Let's do it again!"

Katara waves her off. "I need a break." She wipes her forehead with the back of her hand. Like the others, she's changed back into her Fire Nation clothing to combat the rising summer temperatures and as a disguise.

"You're pretty light on your feet already. A little more training and you'll be perfect." Aang takes a seat next to her on the ground. "So, what do you think?"

She glances up, a confused expression on her face. "Think about what?"

"About Airbending!"

A dry smile appears on her face. "I mean, I haven't really learned any bending yet, so it's hard to say."

"Right. Yeah." He itches the back of his scalp. Katara knows that the extra hair he's grown is bothering him, but it's necessary to cover up his bright blue arrow tattoos.

After a short lunch break, they return to their task. Sokka, Suki, and Zuko come to watch. Katara doesn't like all the extra attention, but she quickly forgets as she focuses on the exercise. Between her heightened senses from her earthbending and her ability to flow from her waterbending, Katara avoids most of the rock slabs easily.

She's just feeling confident about it when one shoots up a hair's breath in front of her face. As she pivots away from it, one slams into her from behind, hitting her back where Ozai's lightning had.

Her vision goes black and she feels herself falling. A second later, she opens her eyes to see Aang and Zuko peering over her.

"Katara? Are you okay?" Aang asks, worry shining out from his gray eyes.

She struggles to sit up, Zuko supporting her. She can't help the wince that escapes when she stretches her back.

"What is it?" Sokka asks, kneeling on the other side of Aang.

"My back." She reaches a hand back and tenderly fingers across the painful area. It's healed, but it's still sore.

"Maybe you should take it easy," Suki suggests. "You're still healing."

Katara shakes her head and pulls away from the others, climbing to her feet. "We don't have time. My existence could be discovered any day. The longer we wait, the more we risk."

"But you won't be in any position to fight Ozai if you're hurt," Zuko argues.

Sokka turns to Aang. "Is there any non-physical part of Airbending training you can do with her?"

Aang thinks. "Meditation is a very important part. We can work on that for the rest of the day."

"I think that's a good idea, then."

"I said, I'm fine," Katara insists. "Toph, c'mon. Let's go again."

But the girl shakes her head. "I think you need to take a break. You're not any use to us if you're hurt."

Katara feels frustration build up inside of her. She's fine! A little soreness in her back is nothing compared to the suffering of their allies in Fire Nation prisons. What she needs to do is learn to Airbend so that she can finish mastering all four elements and then defeat Ozai. Sitting around meditating isn't going to help her.

She spins on her foot and stalks away. She knows it's childish, but she can't face the others without exploding right now.

She can hear someone - Aang, probably - calling for her, but she ignores him. She just needs to get away from it all for a little while.

So much has happened in the last few weeks. Katara has always had unwavering strength and hope, but she's been tested beyond her limits. She's been fatally wounded and beaten down and she lost the only remaining link to her mother. Now, when she's finally on the cusp of moving forward, she hits another obstacle.

Katara touches her neck where her mother's necklace would have been if she hadn't lost it. She knows that Zuko was only doing what he had to do, and she's not mad at him, but it's still incredibly demoralizing to not feel anything there. She feels as though she's missing part of herself.

The necklace wasn't just a reminder of her mother. It brought back memories of her grandmother and her tribe. It was a relic of old, now-extinct traditions. It also represented something newer - a bond between her and Zuko. When she wasn't sure how she felt about him and whether or not she could truly forgive and forget everything he had done, and he was about to go off on his own adventure to find forgiveness and redemption for himself, she had given it to him.

"_This necklace has a history of bringing people back together again," _she had said. "_I want you to have it so that we'll be able to find each other again."_

And they had. Zuko had returned to her and brought it back. She knows it's ridiculous, but a part of her feels like without it, they won't be able to find each other if they get separated.

Everything just seems to be crashing down on her at once. Her massive failure, her injuries, her losses, the new truths learned…

Katara sits on the beach, tucking her knees up to her chest and resting her chin on top of them. Listening to the steady, crashing waves helps calm her down. She always feels at home by the water, whether it's in the South Pole or in the Fire Nation.

A little while later, when she's able to breathe normally and relax again, she hears soft footsteps in the sand. Zuko sits down next to her, staring out across the water at the sunset.

"Am I pushing too hard?" she asks. "Or not hard enough? I don't want to rush and make a mistake like last time, but I can't afford to just sit around."

"I don't know," he admits. "I'm not going to try and tell you what to do."

A small smile stretches at the corner of her lips. "That's probably a good idea."

"I just came to give you something." He reaches into his pocket and pulls out a small crystal vial filled with a clear liquid. He's tied it to a leather cord. "This is the spirit water that Sokka's been holding on to you since the invasion of the South Pole. He gave it to me to use to heal you, but the Waterbenders at the North Pole used their own."

She takes it and ties the cord around her neck. It rests differently on her neck than her jade pendant, but it's comforting to have something there.

"That spirit water gave me hope when I was sure you were lost. You've always been the one to give me hope, but I know you're struggling right now. So if you ever feel overwhelmed or lost again, I want that to remind you that I will never lose hope in you."

She smiles and leans against him, resting her head in the hollow between his cheek and shoulder. "You always seem to know what to say," she says.

"You're the only person who has ever told me that."

She laughs a little. "The others are slowly warming up to you. Toph and Suki like you. And Sokka does too, he's just jealous."

Zuko turns to her. "He's jealous?"

"Yeah. You're a powerful bender, a good fighter, and you're going to be a great leader. That's all Sokka wants to be. Our dad was a chief, you know."

"He's all those things already. And funny, too." He suddenly frowns. "I haven't figured that out yet."

"That's alright. I get enough corny jokes from him. I don't need them from you, too." Katara sighs. "I just wish Aang would warm up to you, too. I don't understand why he's so stand-offish around you."

"It's a mystery." There's a strange tone in his voice. Katara chooses to ignore it; as much as she wishes that her little family would get along perfectly, it's not her business to police them. Zuko and Aang can work it out themselves. She's got bigger problems.

She holds the crystal vial in her hand, running her thumb along the smooth surface. Tomorrow she'll continue with her airbending. Instead of being overwhelmed by the big picture, she just needs to focus on the smaller pieces.

She's survived this far. She's lost a lot, but she's gained so much more. She's suffered, but she's also experienced so much joy.

It's going to take more than a lightning bolt to the back to stop her.


	69. B5C7: Spirit

**D****isclaimer:** All rights belong to Nickelodeon, Bryan Konietzko, Michael Dante DiMartino, and all the men and women that created the A:TLA show, books, and comics. I take no credit, and I do not mean to break any copyright rules. This is simply a work of fiction made for enjoyment. No money is being made. The lyrics are from the song "Breaking Free" from High School Musical

**Rating**: General Audiences. Warning: some scenes contain dark themes and minor violence

* * *

**Chapter 7: Spirit**

_Your faith, it gives me strength_

_Strength to believe_

_Can you feel it building_

_Like a wave the ocean just can't control_

_Connected by a feeling_

_In our very souls_

_We're soaring, flying_

"We only have two weeks before Sozin's Comet," Sokka says, sitting across from the others. His maps and papers are spread out on the grass in front of him.

"Sozin's Comet? What's that?" Toph asks. She's leaning back against a rock, picking at the thick callouses on her feet.

"It's a comet that passes by the earth once every hundred years. Firebenders can harness its power and bend at an unparalleled strength." Zuko looks tentatively at Katara as he adds, "It's named after my grandfather Sozin because he used the power to begin his siege on the Water Tribes."

"That's why we weren't able to fight back," Katara realizes. "We never stood a chance. It's like Waterbenders on a full moon."

Zuko shakes his head. "It's even more potent than that. It's like five full moons." His voice turns grave. "My father plans to use the power boost to stomp out the last few rebellious strongholds in the Earth Kingdom."

"They won't stand a chance," Aang says, his eyes wide.

"We have to defeat the Fire Lord before then." Sokka turns to Katara. "Do you think you can master airbending by then?"

"Master it? No." Katara glances over at Aang. "But hopefully I can learn the basics."

"You'll have to. We won't have another chance. If Ozai is successful in conquering the entire Earth Kingdom, there's nowhere we can hide. We'll be on the run until they find us."

"And they will eventually find us," Zuko adds.

"We know the Fire Nation has a fleet of war balloons. They're going to use those to rain fire down on the cities from the sky. From what Zuko tells me, the entire army will be either flying or marching out."

"How do you know all this?" Suki asks, looking at Zuko. "I can't imagine Ozai would be so careless about his plans."

"He had this plan made when I was in the Fire Nation. And he doesn't care if I know it; he's confident in his strength and advantages."

"And he thinks the Avatar is dead."

"So we have to attack before the comet." Sokka holds up a map. "We can't do it alone, though. We need some allies who have inside information on the Fire Nation."

"We have Zuko," Toph points out.

"I was only back at the palace for a few weeks. We need people who never left and who were close to the royal family." Zuko takes a deep breath. "We need Ty Lee and Mai."

A sudden silence falls over the group.

"You're kidding, right?" Toph asks, breaking the quiet. "They tried to kill us."

"And they saved us at Boiling Rock," Zuko says. "They were close to Azula and knew everything she knew."

"They're good fighters," Suki admits. "We could use their skills on our side."

"That brings us to the other allies we wanted to release." Sokka shows a small red circle on the map. "This is a labor camp on the outskirts of the Fire Nation. Zuko says that this is where most of the war prisoners go. They're usually guarded by a hundred or more soldiers, but Ozai will be moving as many troops into the Earth Kingdom as possible."

"He's going to scale back the number of guards," Zuko continues. "I estimate that he'll leave just enough to keep the camp running. A few dozen at the most. It will be almost easy to break out our allies."

"Zuko thinks that the Kyoshi Warriors are there," Sokka says, turning to Suki.

A smile breaks out across her face. "If they are, they'll be ready to fight. I know my girls."

"It should only take us a day, day and a half flying to the prison, but we won't be able to fly everyone back on Appa. It might take up to a week to return."

"So we have enough time," Katara nods.

Sokka hesitates. "Actually, Katara...I don't think you should come for the prison break."

She blinks. "Why not?"

"You can't learn airbending if you're running around the Fire Nation. And the chances of you being seen and recognized are extremely high."

"So...what am I going to do while you're gone?"

"I was talking to Aang, and he thinks that you would benefit frok going with him to the Air Temple."

Katara glances over at the younger kid. "The Air Temples? Am I even welcome there?"

"Anyone studying spiritual matters are welcome. To learn airbending, you must explore the spiritual side that goes along with it. They will not turn you away."

"So we're separating again." Katara rests her chin in her hand. "Is everyone going to labor camp instead of Aang and I?"

"I think that's the best idea. We're not sure anyone else would be welcomed to the Air Temple, and even if most of the guards are deployed, we're still going to need powerful benders. With you and Aang gone, we'll only have Toph and Zuko left."

Katara nods. She isn't happy, but she's accepted it. "Alright. You guys should go over your plans for the prison break, then. Aang and I should continue our airbending practice."

They split up for the day. Aang tells Katara to meet him at the beach. She's a little curious as to his intentions, but she doesn't argue. She walks over to the edge of the surf and begins warming up with some of her waterbending movements.

Aang's footsteps are so light that she doesn't hear them against the sand, but she can sense that he's there. Less than a year ago, Katara had no idea who Aang was. Now she feels as honed into his presence as she does with Sokka. If something were ever to happen to Aang, she'd feel it, no matter how far from him she was.

As hard as this life has been, Katara almost doesn't want it to end. Part of her wishes she could stay with her little family forever, running around the four nations and taking part in dangerous but fun adventures. What's going to happen after Ozai is defeated and they can all return home?

She shoves the sad thoughts from her mind and focuses on the present, turning around to face Aang. He's standing just a few feet behind her, his hands holding something behind his back.

"What is it?" she asks, cocking her head to try and peer around him.

His face splits into a wide grin as he reveals a glider and holds it out to her. "Teo's dad made this for you before the first invasion, remember? I've been holding on to it until you were ready."

She takes it out of his hands and activates the canvas wings. They pop out in a brilliant flash of blue. Katara can't help but smile as she examines it. She'd completely forgotten about the gift in all the excitement and chaos of the invasion - not to mention her almost dying and travelling all the way to the North Pole and back.

"Do you really think I'm ready to fly already?"

"Flying is one of the easiest parts of airbending. It doesn't require any generation or manipulation of air. With Toph's exercise, you proved you have quick enough reflexes. Flying is the same exact thing, only you're moving around and with air currents instead of on the ground with rocks."

Katara isn't entirely convinced of the simplicity of the task. "If I make a mistake and fall in the air, I can get hurt really bad."

"That's why I'm going to be up there to help you." Aang pulls out his own glider and snaps it open. "Since it's your first time, I'm going to give you a big gust of wind to help you get airborne. All you have to do is hang on tight to your glider and tilt it upwards to catch the draft with the canvas. It will carry you up, and then you have to steady yourself. Got it?"

No. Not at all. Katara remembers the last - and only time - she's flown. It was at the Western Air Temple. Teo had explained how to use the glider. "_The wind carries you, supports something inside of you, something even lighter than air,"_ he had said. "_And that something takes over when you fly."_

"_I've changed my mind,"_ she'd replied, fear pounding in her chest. "_I think I was born without that something."_

And what had Aang said?

"Spirit," Katara whispers.

"What?" Aang asks, looking over at her.

Her resolve hardens, and she meets him eyes. "Remember when we were with Teo at the Western Air Temple? I tried flying there. I was terrified, but then you told me that spirit is what takes over when you're in the air. And I knew I could do it because I knew I had spirit."

Aang's eyes gleam with what looks like pride. "No one has more spirit than you do."

She grins. "You might."

"That's because I was born to fly." Aang pushes her forward. "Now, get ready. I promise I'll be right behind you."

Katara clasps her hands around the beam of the glider, angles it slightly upwards, and then begins running. She's only taken a few steps when she feels a whoosh of wind blow behind her. She angles the wings up her glider and it picks her up. Her stomach drops as she's carried high into the air, but there's also a sense of exhilaration.

She's doing it. She's flying.

She lets out an excited laugh, tilting her glider and soaring over the waves. She hits an air current wrong and drops a few feet, but with a slight alteration of her glider that feels completely natural, she settles back into comfortable air space.

Aang appears beside her a few seconds later. He grins when their eyes meet.

"See?" he calls over the wind. "Not hard at all!"

Then he shifts his body weight, causing his glider to spin and move him upwards in a spiraling motion. Katara copies, following him up higher towards the sun.

They spend most of the day in the air, Aang teaching her new tricks. He shows her how to move higher or lower, how to spiral or fly sideways or dive bomb. They fly so low that their feet trail in the water and so high that the rays of the sun burn their backs. They fly fast and slow, up and down.

The sun is setting in the horizon when they finally coast back to the beach. Katara's hair is hopelessly knotted and her face stings from wind burn, but she feels lighter and happier than she has in a long time. Her spirit may help her fly, but flying also helps her spirit.

She drops her glider in the sand and then follows it, laying down. Her arms are aching from holding on, but it's a good ache.

Aang collapses next to her, looking completely satisfied.

"You're a natural," he says. "You'll be a master by the time you fight Ozai."

She turns her head to look over at him. "But airbending is about avoiding fights. When we were in the air, we moved ourselves to coincide with the air currents instead of trying to fight them. If I'm truly an airbending master, then shouldn't I not fight Ozai?"

Aang thinks about it for a long minute. "You're right. But I think being Avatar trumps that. You have to do what's best for the universe." His mouth turns down. "Even if that means going against yourself and everything you've learned."

He's not just talking about her. Katara knows he's talking about himself, too.

"You're nervous about going home, aren't you?" she asks.

"Monk Gyatso told me it was destiny to find and help you, but he was the only one who understood. The other monks believed that we should all stay away from the conflict, safe in our Air Temples. I think…" His eyes begin to glisten. "I don't know if I'm welcome back. If there's still a place for me."

"They have to understand. The Fire Lord won't spare them just because they isolate themselves. He wants complete power. And with his new airships, he has the ability to reach the Air Temples." Katara sits up. "We'll warn them about Sozin's Comet. They'll have to fight, even if it's just to protect themselves."

Aang scratches at the base of his neck. "I'm not so sure. Ozai hasn't tried to attack them yet; they think they're safe. They won't listen."

"Gyatso will. He already has."

Katara thinks of the White Lotus. She still isn't sure what the Pai Sho tile means, but she knows that its presence has been helping her and the gang since she met Iroh. The Pai Sho tile led Gyatso to send Aang to them; it sent Suki and Sokka to her; it convinced the hidden Waterbenders at the North Pole to help her and Zuko; and it was given to them by Sokka's swordmaster. Whatever the flower signifies, it's enough to convince anyone to help.

"And what if the others override Gyatso? He holds a high status, but he alone can't make the others do anything."

"Then I will. They have to listen to the Avatar. Aren't Airbenders connected to the spirit world?" Aang nods. "Then they can speak to the past Avatars and know that this is the moment where everything has been leading to. The destiny of the world is converging, and they would be ignorant to sit back."

Katara feels the conviction running through her veins. Although she may doubt her power and her strength, she knows for certain that her destiny is calling. And as the Avatar, her destiny is the world's destiny.

Aang stares at her.

"What?"

He shakes his head, smiling. "It's nice to see your spirit shine out again."

* * *

"Princess Azula." Ozai's voice thunders around the throne room. Even though she's in good standing with her father, it still unnerves her. "To what do I owe the pleasure of your visit?"

She settles into a bow before straightening up and meeting his eyes. "I have an idea, Father. One that will ensure total victory for the Fire Nation and complete destruction of our enemies."

To her dismay, his eyes drop and settle on the sleeve of his robe. He begins picking at the seam. "Do I not already have a foolproof plan?"

"Of course you do, Father. I just thought of some...slight alterations."

"Go ahead."

He sounds bored. Azula's hands clench into fists at her sides, but she keeps her face clear of the frustration boiling inside of her, instead replacing it with passion.

"On the day of Sozin's Comet, we should only deploy half of our airships into the Earth Kingdom. The other half should go directly to the Air Temples. Those stupid monks think we have forgotten them; I say we destroy them before they can blink out of their meditation. We have left them untouched for too long. Now they can join the spirit world they love so much."

Ozai looks up, interest in his eyes. It eases Azula's frustration. "I hadn't considered that," he muses. A sly smile grows on his face. "Yes, you're right. I have been quite generous to them, have I not?"

"They do not seek out a fight, but they are powerful when they do. We'll have to crush them without warning." Her eyes blaze at the thought of glorious battle. She's conquered invisible cities before; what are a few religious zealots? "Those remaining will bow before us. Our statues will be built in their temples and they will worship us. When they meditate, it will our faces they fixate upon."

"I like the sound of that…"

"I also had some ideas about after our victory." Azula begins shaking, but it's not from fear or nervousness; no, it's from the excitement bubbling up within her. "You would be the high lord of the world, of course. Fire Lord Ozai would be feared more than ever. And I could take stewardship of the Fire Nation while you rule over your new territories. I would be known as the Phoenix Queen."

"The Phoenix Queen…" Ozai holds his chin with his hand as he thinks. "Interesting. You're right; while the new lands adjust to their new leader, they will require more of my attention. You're the only one I trust to take care of the Fire Nation while I'm attending to them."

Azula feels elated. Her father likes her ideas! She isn't useless; she's powerful and intelligent. No one will ever doubt her now. Not when she's ruling the Fire Nation and certainly not after her father dies and she becomes the high lord of the entire world.

"I want to personally lead the offensive against the Air Nomads," she continues. "You'll be leading the main attack, of course, against the mighty Earth Kingdom."

"The final battle for the world will be written about in every history book and discussed for millenia to come." Now Ozai's eyes are burning with intensity. "They'll write about my power forever. The man who took down the Avatar and defeated the other three nations."

"No one will ever doubt our might," Azula adds. "Our statues will adorn every village square. Every flame of fire will remind our people of us."

"Every gold coin will have my face on it," Ozai declares. "Every new baby will be dedicated to my service. No one will look me in the eye, for they will fear they will turn to ash."

"They will beg for our forgiveness for even a stray thought." Azula pictures Mai and Ty Lee and Zuko bowing before her, begging for her to spare them. Maybe she'll be generous and allow them to be her stable hands. Maybe she'll just kill them on sight. However she feels on that particular day; the power will be in her hands.

"I will be more powerful than the most powerful Avatar." Ozai suddenly grins. "The next Avatar born will be mine to command. My own black hand to do my dirty work."

Azula tries not to feel annoyed by that statement. She's his black hand, the one who does his most important tasks. She's the only one he trusts to do it. But when she's Phoenix Queen, she can afford to get her own black hand.

"I have been dreaming for so long about killing the Avatar that I failed to imagine what would come next." Ozai's cold golden eyes meet hers. "Thank you, Azula."

She slips into a bow. "Of course, Father."

She walks out of the throne room with her head held high. No one can think less of her now. She's just as strong and powerful and cruel as Ozai. And soon, she'll be the one sitting in that throne.

And when Azula is sitting on the throne, she won't hear the voices in her head any longer.


	70. B5C8: The Air Nomads

**D****isclaimer:** All rights belong to Nickelodeon, Bryan Konietzko, Michael Dante DiMartino, and all the men and women that created the A:TLA show, books, and comics. I take no credit, and I do not mean to break any copyright rules. This is simply a work of fiction made for enjoyment. No money is being made. The lyrics are from the song "Remind Me Who I Am" by Jason Gray

**Rating**: General Audiences. Warning: some scenes contain dark themes and minor violence

**Author's Note:** I can't believe no one mentioned that I used a HSM song lyric on the last chapter lol. Anyways, I currently don't have any plans for writing a sequel to this fic, but if I do end up continuing this storyline, consider this chapter the backdoor pilot.

**Chapter 8: The Air Nomads**

_When I lose my way,_  
_And I forget my name_  
_Remind me who I am_

_When my heart is like a stone,  
And I'm running far from home  
Remind me who I am_

Katara feels her heart begin to race as they coast along the wind currents towards the Southern Air Temple. Glancing over at Aang, she can see the same nervousness painted on his face. She looks away, trying to reassure herself that it will all work out. It has to.

The sound of laughter breaks through the air as they near. Katara can see orange-clad figures in the distance, gliding around the Air Temple. Aang watches them with a faraway sadness in his eyes.

He gave away his childhood to follow her. Katara knows that he doesn't regret it, but she wonders how much he misses his old life. He's never complained, but he's also never spoken about it. The horrors they've seen, the life they've lived - it isn't normal for someone his age to go through it. Especially a kid who was raised by peaceful monks - Aang has had to fight a war that he was never prepared for.

Katara's heart aches with that knowledge. She hopes the monks don't feel the same; she couldn't bear their scrutiny, too.

She doesn't regret any of the decisions she's made, but she's sick of others making her feel bad about them. In a normal world, she would never have made them; but this isn't a normal world, this is a war-torn world. Hard choices have to be made and as the Avatar, she often is the one who has to make them.

And it's not like she hasn't sacrificed just as much herself. She's still a kid, too. She's lost or given up everything.

So if those monks say anything, either to her or to Aang, she's going to give them a taste of what the rest of the world is like.

The young Airbenders raise a cry of alarm when they spot them. A monk escorts them back to the temple. Katara and Aang land a minute after them. The kids are already gone, replaced instead by a dozen master Airbenders.

One steps forward with a wide smile. Katara glances over at Aang to see it reflected on his face.

"Master Gyatso!" Aang rushes forward and hugs the man tightly.

"Young Aang." Gyatso looks down at Aang endearingly. Katara suddenly realizes that the older monk is the closest thing Aang has to a parent.

Gyatso looks up over Aang's shoulder at Katara. "Are you going to introduce your guest?" he asks.

Aang steps away, his face turning red. "Uh, yeah. Of course. Everyone, this is Katara, the Avatar. Katara, these are the monks."

Katara feels all their eyes on her. It unsettles her the way they stare at her, as if they can read deep into her soul. She forces a smile on her face and bows slightly.

"It's an honor to be here," she says.

"One hundred years has passed since Sozin began the war. Why do you only appear now?"

Katara swallows. No matter how many times she tells the story, it never gets less embarrassing. "I was frozen in the ice. I only awoke a few months ago. But I've been doing my best to fight the Fire Nation since."

"And why are you here?" another monk asks, stepping forward.

"I'm here to study the art of airbending - if you'll have me."

The monks glance at each other. Aang had said they wouldn't turn her down, but now even he appears unsure.

Katara waits while the others debate quietly. Aang returns to her side. She takes his hand, squeezing it tightly to reassure both of them that everything will be alright. No matter what happens, they'll figure it out. Katara hasn't come this far only to give up.

"I'll train her," Gyatso finally says, breaking free of the others. "It is our duty to protect and prepare the Avatar as best as we can, and she must learn airbending if she hopes to defeat the Fire Lord."

Katara bows again. "Thank you."

The others disperse, most of them glancing back at her warily. Katara doesn't understand why. She doesn't have time to think before Gyatso motions at her and Aang to follow. He leads them away from the main temple to the edge of a cliff. It's quiet here, only the sound of the wind and the birds breaking the silence. Katara glances down the cliff and sees only clouds.

Gyatso motions at her glider. "You have already begun to learn, I see."

"Just flying. Aang and I just started two days ago."

"And when do you plan on fighting Lord Ozai?"

"Less than two weeks."

Gyatso stares at her. "You think you can master airbending in less than two weeks? Some people dedicate their entire lives to mastering it. Airbending is not just about the manipulation of air; it's about becoming familiar with the spirit world and connecting with your true self. It is not an easy or painless path. You will discover things about yourself that you wish was kept a secret. You must face all the ugliness inside of you before you can cleanse your spirit and truly reach inner peace."

"Airbending does focus more on the self than on physical form," Aang agrees. "It won't be like learning earthbending or firebending."

Katara isn't fazed. "I've already faced the ugliness inside of me." She thinks back to the guru who tried to help her connect to the Avatar State. She had faced every horrible action, all her guilt, and all her fear. "And I will master it in two weeks because I have to. Because there will be no world left to protect if I don't."

Gyatso nods. "The comet."

"You know about it?" Aang asks, his eyes widening.

"The monk who trained me was there when it came the last time. He remembers the fires that could be seen burning for miles." Gyatso's eyes focus into the distance. "That was when they evacuated the Western Air Temple."

"So you know that Ozai is going to use it to finish his conquest. He's going to rain fire down on the Earth Kingdom and destroy the remaining Air Temples."

Gyatso bows his head. "Yes."

"Then why aren't you preparing for war?" Katara asks.

"The others believe we are safe. Years of isolation has blinded them to the truth. Their meditations have grown weak." A spark gleams in Gyatso's eyes. "Only I know the danger we're in. That's why I sent Aang down to help you."

"Can't you talk to them? Convince them of the truth?"

He shakes his head. "We are very ingrained in our ways. So much time left unbothered has weakened our people. They have developed new traditions and ways of thinking that won't be swayed by a passionate speech."

"So what I can do?" Katara can only think of the ruins that was her village. She doesn't want this Air Temple to look the same. She doesn't want Aang to witness the same destruction of his people that she did.

"The only thing you can do is learn to airbend so that you are at your strongest when you face Ozai." Gyatso motions for Katara to take a seat with him by the edge of the cliff. Aang follows. "Since Aang has already taught you some about the motions of air, we will begin with the spiritual part. Close your eyes and focus on your breathing."

Katara crosses her legs and concentrates on making her breathing steady. Although she knows Aang and Gyatso are beside her, their breathing is so silent that she can't hear them.

"What do you know about the spirit world, Katara?" Monk Gyatso asks.

A few memories flash through her mind. In her meditative state, she can see them as clearly as the day they had happened.

"The spirits are important to our way of life. Tui and La, the moon and ocean spirits, are the source of waterbending. Without them, there would be no Waterbenders. They exist only in the spirit oasis at the North Pole."

"Do you know why they've never left the oasis?"

Katara doesn't answer. In her mind, she's seeing the darkness that came when Tui was killed. She can feel the sudden loss within her as the source of waterbending was destroyed. And then a bright light flashes as Yue rises up, sacrificing herself and becoming the new moon spirit.

"The spirit oasis is a portal to the spirit world. Very few spirits can cross over into our world, and very few humans can cross over into the spirit world. Master Airbenders are some of those few. And as the Avatar, you are responsible for bridging the two worlds and bringing them into balance with each other."

Now she's seeing the Painted Lady, rising up out of the water. They had all thought she was just a myth.

"Why can some travel between the two worlds and others cannot?" Katara asks.

"That is a question you must ask the first Avatar. You must travel to the spirit world and find him. If you want to succeed against the Fire Lord, you must understand yourself. And if you want to master airbending, you must also understand yourself."

Katara retreats deep into her mind, searching for her connection to the past Avatars. The line of them appears in her mind; she passes Saura and Roku and Kyoshi and Kuruk and Yangchen and all the other Avatars whose names she doesn't know. All past reincarnations of herself - but not herself.

That is something she does not understand. How can there be so many of her...that isn't her? All of these Avatars have distinct personalities and feelings and their own views of the world. How is it that they're all the same person?

The line stretches out forever. Ten thousand years of Avatars pass by until she sees the end. A man with pale skin and messy dark hair stands tall, his copper eyes staring calmly back at her.

"Who are you?" Katara asks.

"I am Wan, the first Avatar." He smiles at her, a mischievous twinkle in his eye. Katara was imagining the first Avatar to be some old, serious man, but Wan appears to be the opposite.

"I need to learn about myself and the spirit world. Will you tell me about how you became the Avatar and how the spirit world works?"

Avatar Wan steps forward and the others disappear, fading away.

"The story of how I became the Avatar goes hand in hand with the story of the spirit world." Wan leads her into a strange meadow with circular pools of water. He pauses at the first one. When he speaks, images play out, reflecting his words. "I wasn't born a bender. I was a starving kid in what is now the Fire Nation. I saw the injustice that came from the rich lording over the poor, and I wanted to even the odds. During my time, the portals to the spirit world were open. I traveled there and met with the lion turtle, who gave me the gift of fire."

"The lion turtle? I thought those were myths."

"The lion turtles were the protectors of mankind. They housed our cities on their backs. In my day, they populated the spirit world and gave the power of bending to humans who asked. Each lion turtle had an affinity for each element."

"So anyone could become a bender."

"Yes, but they could not take their bending abilities back to the real world. I tried, and as a result I was banished to the spirit world."

Katara frowns. "Didn't you miss your friends and family?"

Wan shrugs. "You can't miss what you never really had."

He leads her to the next pool and continues with his story. "I traveled around the spirit world. Many spirits were unfriendly to me because I was a human, but I tried my best to help spirits in trouble. In my zeal for justice, I made a horrible mistake."

Katara watches the pool as two spirits fight one another, one white and one dark. In the image, Wan rushes over and uses his firebending to free the dark spirit from the hold of the white one. The dark one flees, leaving Wan with the white spirit.

"Raava and Vaatu. The greatest spirits in the world. Raava is the spirit of light peace; Vaatu is the spirit of darkness and chaos. I freed Vaatu, not knowing what he was."

Wan escorts her to the next pool. "I continued my journey to the next lion turtle city, which was flying. The inhabitants all had the gift of air. While there, Vaatu arrived and brought with him darkness. I did my best to fight him off until Raava appeared. Vaatu escaped again, and I noticed that Raava was growing weaker. Since I was the one who freed Vaatu, I knew I had to help Raava stop him. I requested the gift of air from the lion turtle. No person had ever before held more than one element, but with Raava's help, the lion turtle eventually gave in."

The next few pools they walk by slowly, the images not taking as long to watch.

"After I learned airbending, Raava gave me the power by passing through my body and combing our energies. It was very dangerous, but it worked. We traveled to two more lion turtle cities, gaining the water and earth elements. We had only a year before the Harmonic Convergence, a phenomenon that occurs every ten thousand years when the Northern and Southern spirit portals are connected and Raava and Vaatu fight for the fate of the world for the next ten thousand years."

He stops at the next pool, a sad look in his eyes. "Some of my former friends had relocated to the spirit world and settled there. We came upon this village and noticed there was tension between the spirits and the humans. I tried to settle it peacefully, but Vaatu appeared and turned the spirits dark. Raava and I tried to merge our energies to grow more powerful, but it was too much for my body to handle. I passed out and when I woke up, the entire village was destroyed and all the people killed."

Watching the smoking fires and the ruins in the pool brings back Katara's own memories of her destroyed village. Like him, she had woken up only to discover that she had lost everything. She understands Wan in a way she never thought she could.

He continues on to the next pool. "Raava was greatly weakened - once taller than me, she was now small enough to fit in the palm of my hand. But we couldn't give up. We traveled to the Southern spirit portal where we encountered Vaatu, coming out of the Northern spirit portal. He tried to challenge Raava, but I fought him instead. I was no match for his energy beams, and once again I had to merge with Raava. We were still not powerful enough to defeat him."

He moves on to the next pool, the last one. Katara watches with wide eyes as a battle rages on. "I put my hand on the spirit portal when the Convergence began, binding my spirit permanently with Raava. This merge created the Avatar State, and in it we were powerful enough to imprison Vaatu, saving the world from ten thousand years of darkness and chaos."

"What happened after?" Katara asks.

"I closed the spirit portals and ushered the spirits out of the real world and back into the spirit world. The humans had no respect for the spirits, and the spirits didn't always have good intentions for the humans. The new position my merged spirit created was called the Avatar, and it became the Avatar's duty to keep the peace between the two worlds."

"So how do Airbenders access the spirit world? And why are some spirits in the real world?"

"Master Airbenders reach a state of spiritual enlightenment. They have respect for the spirits and their souls become unattached from their physical bodies, allowing them to travel freely between the worlds. There are also a few other individuals who can reach this state, and sometimes they become spirits themselves after death. In that case, they were not bound to the spirit world when I closed the portals and may be trapped in this world."

That must be how the Painted Lady came to be. Perhaps she was just a simple villager with a heart to help everyone around her, and when she died, she became a spirit blessed with abilities to continue her work.

"So what does this all mean for me?" Katara asks, meeting his eyes. "I'm trying to defeat the Fire Lord right now, not an evil spirit."

"I am giving you direction for when you have brought peace to your world. You must go into the spirit world and keep the peace. The next Harmonic Convergence is coming, either in your lifetime or that of the next Avatar's. You must be aware of the spirits."

"Thanks, but...that won't matter if I can't defeat the Fire Lord."

Wan turns to her and sets a hand on her shoulder. "Katara, did you listen to my story? Your journey compares to mine in a way no other Avatar's has before. Like me, you only have a year to master all four elements. Like me, you lost almost every connection to your past. Like me, you face a villain who has the potential to create darkness and chaos in the world for the next thousand years and a time limit created by a recurring phenomenon." He smiles then. "But, also like me, you have the strength and spirit inside of you to win."

Katara wipes at her eyes. She hadn't even realized she'd been crying. "But I don't have a spirit of peace and light helping me. I don't have a power boost to help me when I'm about to lose."

"Raava's spirit is inside of you, just like it is inside of all the Avatars. And if you cannot feel her, then feel the spirit of your friends around you. They are your light and peace, your strength and power."

Katara suddenly feels so ashamed. Wan is the first of her kind and the source of her power and responsibility, and she's been nothing but foolish with it. He didn't hesitate to do what he had to do to win; he knew he was risking death every time he merged with Raava's spirit but he still did. Katara knows what she has to do to access the Avatar State but she's too selfish to do it.

He's wrong. She's not like him at all.

"I can't use the Avatar State," she admits, unable to stop the sob that comes out with it. "I can't open the last chakra. I'm too weak."

Wan watches her for a moment. She's terrified that he's going to be angry with her, but he just looks upon her with a warm expression.

"Did you know that Raava and Vaatu can't permanently destroy each other?" he asks. "It's because light can't exist without darkness. The selfishness you feel is darkness inside of you, but it won't win. The light will take over when you need it most." Wan suddenly grins lopsidedly. "Trust me. I'm you."

Katara manages a weak smile. She hopes he's right. But there's a lot of darkness inside of her. Can the light fight it all off?

"It wasn't an accident, you being the Avatar right now," Wan says. "You were always destined to be the one to fight the Fire Lord. You were always destined to be asleep for a hundred years. Every choice you made has led you to this fight because it's your fight. I know when I tell you my story, you think that it's not something you could do. You think that I'm stronger than you, or that I'm better than you. The truth is that every Avatar is born with a specific purpose. Mine was to be there for the Convergence and begin the Avatar cycle. Yours is to defeat the Fire Lord. We all have different strengths and weaknesses, but the universe doesn't make mistakes." He stares straight into her eyes. "You are strong enough to win. Every Avatar in the last ten millennia has succeeded with their purpose; you will, too."

Katara breathes deeply. Everything she's learned has led her to this place. Everything she's suffered has led her to this moment. She is the Avatar. She has darkness within her, but she also has light. She is powerful and strong and she always picks herself back up again when she fails.

In that moment, she can feel the spirit of Raava inside of her. The light bursting from her veins, threatening to make her explode. The sense of peace settling into her mind after months of fear and anger and frustration and questioning.

She turns to Wan and bows to him in respect. "Thank you, Avatar Wan. I understand now."

He returns the bow. "The task you have been given is not easy. Many Avatars would fail. But the universe gave it to you because you are strong enough to succeed. You have my respect, Avatar Katara."

_Avatar Katara_. She feels it deep within her veins for the very first time. Even when she'd been unlocking the chakras she did not feel it so truly and assuredly.

She opens her eyes and is once again staring at the clouds gathering at the edge of the cliff. To her left, Monk Gyatso is still meditating with his eyes closed. To her right, Aang is watching her closely.

"Did you find him?" Aang asks.

"Yes."

"What did he tell you?"

She smiles peacefully. "What I needed to hear."

* * *

Aang and Monk Gyatso sit on a hill overlooking the training fields. Down below, Katara is training with some young Airbenders. Aang's eyes are glued to her as she interacts with the others, helping them when they need it, accepting help when she needs it, and laughing along with them. In the hours since they've been here, Aang has already seen her make tremendous progress with airbending.

Gyatso clears his throat, and Aang's eyes shoot over to him.

"You're supposed to be meditating," Gyatso reminds him gently.

Aang's face reddens and he quickly sits up straight and closes his eyes. "Sorry."

"Something is distracting you."

Aang opens his eyes to see his mentor watching him carefully. Gyatso knows him better than anyone else. There's no point in hiding it.

"Yeah," Aang admits, looking back over to where Katara is using her staff to create a wall of wind. It's a weak wall of wind, but it's there. "I really like her. And I keep running into signs that point to us being together. But for some reason she keeps choosing Zuko over me. I just don't understand it."

"Are they really signs or are you seeing things that aren't there to justify what you think is right?"

Aang drops his head. "I don't know. I was so sure of it. We have these moments where it feels like we're connected on a spiritual level. And there was this fortune teller we met who said that if I trusted my heart, I would be with the one I loved - she must mean Katara! And then she told me to take control of my own destiny, so I was going to tell Katara how I felt but I just haven't found the right time. And there's been moments, like when we flew together for the first time, or when we danced, that I was sure she felt the same way about me. But what if she doesn't? I don't want to ruin our friendship."

Gyatso lays a hand on his back. Aang jumps a little, surprised by the physical touch. The monks don't reach out like that very often.

"You're still young, Aang," he says. "I know you've been through so much this past year that it feels like forever, but you have a whole life ahead of you. Even if you read those signs right - and I'm not saying you did - it may be years before it comes to pass."

Aang frowns. That wasn't the positive reinforcement he was hoping to hear. "So what are you saying?"

"I'm saying that there's no point in trying to rush the future. What we have is what is happening now." Gyatso spreads his arms. "If Katara is with someone else right now, then there is no point in pursuing her. If your friendship is so good, why try to make it something else?"

He's right. Aang doesn't want to admit it because it means letting Katara go - at least for now - but he's tired of being bitter or jealous about it. Katara doesn't owe him anything. He didn't join her team to earn her love, he joined it because he believed in her and what she was doing.

"It sounds to me like you're jealous of Zuko as well." Gyatso gives Aang a stern look. "I know we've taught you better than that."

Aang looks away. It's true that he's been harsh on Zuko. Zuko has been nothing but loyal since he joined their team. And Katara is happy with him. That should be enough to bring Aang peace.

"I miss being here with you," Aang admits, pulling his knees up to his chest. "Sometimes I feel like I've forgotten my way."

"Just because you've let some negative influences in doesn't mean you've lost your way. All you have to do is meditate and you'll find us again." Gyatso closes his eyes. "You have done good, Aang. I'm proud of you."

Aang feels his heart swell up in his chest as he returns to a meditative state. This time he's able to forget about Katara and let his mind flow freely, connecting with the peaceful aura of the Air Temple.

It's good to be home.


	71. B5C9: A Tale of Two Siblings

**D****isclaimer:** All rights belong to Nickelodeon, Bryan Konietzko, Michael Dante DiMartino, and all the men and women that created the A:TLA show, books, and comics. I take no credit, and I do not mean to break any copyright rules. This is simply a work of fiction made for enjoyment. No money is being made. The lyrics are from the song "Countdown" by Sleeping At Last

**Rating**: General Audiences. Warning: some scenes contain dark themes and minor violence

**Author's Note: **And so continues Azula's slide into madness...(and yet another prison break lol)

* * *

**Chapter 9: A Tale of Two Siblings**

_I am happy, I am thankful and I am proud_

_Said with a smile for the cameras at the countdown_

_But if I'm honest, I am seconds from breaking down_

_The whole world stares up in wonder at the night sky_

_Oh, what a marvel to see our dreams so realized._

_But all these bright lights run together after a while_

_And a blaze of glory turns ordinary overnight_

"There it is."

Sokka hands the binoculars to Zuko and he peers through them, zooming in on the guards standing in the tower above the walls. Inside, Zuko can see acres of crops and dozens of workings moving around, weeding or watering or digging. A few guards mill around the edges of the fields.

Zuko zooms in even farther to see chains clapped around the wrists of the laborers, tethered to a band around their ankles. He shudders and passes the binoculars to Suki.

"What's the plan?" he asks.

Sokka counts to himself as he peers in the distance. "I count fifteen guards along the walls and another ten in the fields. There may be more."

"Twenty five doesn't sound too bad," Toph says, cracking her knuckles.

"I think we should try to get in unnoticed. Our odds will be better once our numbers are bigger."

"A few of my girls will make a huge difference," Suki agrees. She hands the binoculars back to Sokka.

"Mai and Ty Lee could take out all twenty five on their own," he says. "Even if they want nothing to do with us, they'll want revenge."

"They sound like lovely people." Sokka creeps back from the edge of the bluff. The others follow him as he stores the binoculars back in one of Appa's saddlebags. "Breaking them out of prison isn't going to be the hard part; getting them out of the Fire Nation is. Appa should take anyone who is hurt or sick. The rest of us will have to walk until we can raid a Fire Nation armory. If there are any rhinos or tanks left, we'll have a much better chance of reaching the coast. Then we just have to steal a ship."

"Does everyone remember the rendezvous point?" Suki looks around. "If we get separated or lost, we're meeting at the village of Yumai."

"This escape plan sounds great, but it's worthless unless we have a plan for how to get the prisoners free." Toph crosses her arms.

Sokka glances back at the camp in the distance. "We need to get in unnoticed. Those walls look pretty flimsy, but if we knock one down it will be pretty obvious. Toph, can you tunnel us under the wall into the camp?"

"If you ask nicely."

Sokka scratches his chin. "I hate to say this, but I think we should split up once we're in the camp. We have to move fast before the guards notice that we're not in chains. Suki and I will find the Kyoshi Warriors. Zuko, you and Toph should find Mai and Ty Lee. We'll quietly unchain them until they're either all free or the guards notice. Then we can fight our way out. Hopefully we'll have enough people free by then to make it a fair fight."

"I can't promise Mai and Ty Lee won't start fighting the moment they're set free," Zuko warns. What he doesn't add is that he can't trust Mai to not fight _him_ the moment she's free. Just because she saved his life doesn't mean she's not still mad at him.

Sokka shrugs. "We'll do what we can. Luckily the Fire Nation has already shipped out most of their troops to the colonies, so those left here are more like babysitters than fighters."

"We still shouldn't underestimate them." Suki pulls out her metal fans, runs her fingertips along the sharp edge, and then tucks it safely in her belt. "This isn't like Boiling Rock or the palace prison where our chances are slim. If something goes wrong, we can still make it out."

"So what are we waiting for then?" Toph stomps the ground with her foot, creating a hole wide enough for them to pass through. "Let's get going."

The others follow her as she tunnels underneath the earth. Zuko feels claustrophobic and helpless; if he firebends, everyone in the tunnel will get burnt, and he doesn't have enough room to wield his swords.

They march in the dark for what feels like hours, but Zuko knows it's closer to ten minutes. Toph begins angling the tunnel upwards, and she slowly breaks open the tunnel at the other side, letting them peek up just high enough to see if they'll be spotted.

She positioned the tunnel perfectly; they climb out of the hole in the middle of a field. Corn stalks grow seven feet tall, disguising both them and the tunnel. Zuko breathes easier once they're all out in the open.

Toph closes the tunnel and then they pair off and separate, weaving between the rows of corn. Zuko and Toph pass close to an older man in chains. His face is covered in scars and he has a permanent scowl on his face.

They hide until he's gone and then continue crawling through the fields. They pass a couple girls who could be Kyoshi Warriors, but Zuko doesn't want to alarm them. They probably would attack him before he could explain what he's doing here.

"Ugh, do you really have to spray that at me? This is my last clean jumpsuit before next month."

Zuko suppresses a smile. He knows who that voice belongs to.

"Sorry! I just get excited. I was stuck on digging duty all last week."

Zuko parts the stalks in front of him to see Mai and Ty Lee just a few feet away. Ty Lee has a hose in her hands and Mai is standing with her arms spread to her sides, her prison uniform sprayed with water.

"We were both stuck on digging duty last week, since you can't seem to stay in your chains when the guards are around."

"Hey, I almost made it to the gate that time!"

Toph taps his forearm twice, their all-clear signal. Zuko steps out in front of the two.

They go on arguing for a moment before he clears his throat. They both turn to look at him, their expression instantly turning from annoyance to shock.

"Zuko? Is that you?" Ty Lee asks at the same time Mai murmurs, "You've got to be kidding me."

And he freezes. He had a speech all rehearsed for when he'd see her again, but his mind blanks out. He stands there like an idiot for long enough that Toph sighs loudly and steps out behind him.

"We're here to break you out, so please don't fight us."

She metalbends the chains off their hands and ankles. Mai and Ty Lee rub their wrists for a few seconds.

"Why are you here?" Mai demands, looking straight at Zuko.

"We need your help," he finally says.

"Who's 'we'? Because I'm tired of dealing with your family drama, Zuko."

"We have a plan to defeat the Fire Lord, but we need some good fighters on our side to give Katara a chance to fight him."

Zuko hates this. He hates how cold and detached he sounds, but he feels so awkward and helpless right now. He hates how things with him and Mai ended. It was so abrupt, with no closure. Just a betrayal and an argument - and then she betrayed her best friend for him.

"We'll come," Ty Lee offers. "It'll be more fun than watering corn." She drops her hose. "Oh! Can I bring my new friends?"

"Your new friends?"

"Yeah, a great group of girls called the Kyoshi Warriors. We've taught each other some cool new tricks."

"We're here for them, too," Toph replies. "We have to - "

Before she can finish, the alarm is raised. Zuko curses under his breath.

"Let's go! We need to free as many prisoners as possible to create a diversion."

They run through the paths between the fields, no longer worried about being seen. A few guards try to stop them, and Mai and Ty Lee dispatch them quickly.

The main battle is up ahead. Zuko and Toph run toward the mass of guards. They sever the chains on any prisoners they pass by. Ty Lee quickly greets some of them and explains the plan.

Zuko sees Sokka facing up against two guards. Sokka has pulled out a black sword and is swinging it at them, their spears disarmed. Suki is working her way through a small crowd, jumping and kicking and deflecting their fire with her fans. A few other girls are fighting back in similar styles.

With Toph, Zuko, Ty Lee and Mai joining the fight, the tides turn quickly in their favor. There weren't enough guards stationed here to fend off a planned attack. The gates are forcibly opened and prisoners rush out, the guards climbing their towers for safety.

They all meet up at the hilltop where Appa is waiting. There are thirty of them in total. Suki goes through the ranks quickly, checking to make sure all of her warriors are okay. One girl has a nasty burn on her arm but otherwise they're relatively unscathed.

"They won't wait to call for backup!" Sokka says, standing on Appa's back so everyone can see him. "We need to get as far away as we can. At night we can stop for food and rest."

They begin cutting a slanted course for the ocean, taking a roundabout way so that they have more forest to cover them. They march for hours under the canopy of the trees, the sun bearing down against their backs. It's hot in the way only summer in the Fire Nation can be.

Zuko is relieved when night finally falls. They camp out in the forest, trying to stay as quiet as possible. Zuko and Sokka hike another two miles to the nearest village, where they purchase as much food as they can without looking suspicious.

"That's a nice sword you got there," Zuko says, nodding at the sheath hanging off of Sokka's belt. "I didn't know you were trained."

"Thanks! I learned while you and Katara were in the North Pole. Have you heard of Master Piandao?"

A smile stretches across Zuko's lips. "He trained me, too. He must have seen great potential in you or else he wouldn't have taken you in as his student."

"Huh. No wonder you're so good."

"If you ever want to train sometime, just ask. I know I'm losing my touch without practicing."

"Yeah, I'll let you know."

Zuko knows that Sokka's just trying to hide his enthusiasm. He remembers what Katara said about Sokka looking up to him. Zuko still doesn't entirely buy into that, but he can see similarities between Sokka and himself.

When they return to camp, they hand out the food. The rations are small, just enough to take the edge off the hunger, but it's all they can do until they get back to the Earth Kingdom. Their money is running out, and buying lots of food in the area of a jailbreak is suspicious.

Zuko reminds himself that they'll only have to be hungry for a few more days. After Sozin's Comet, he'll either have enough resources to buy them all seven-course meals or they'll be dead.

He senses a pair of eyes on him and looks up to see Mai staring at him. He amends his thoughts: maybe he has only one more hour of being hungry or he'll be dead.

* * *

Azula sits at her father's side in the war room. The highest ranking generals not already in position with their armies are seated around the conference table. Azula is wearing her finest robes and has her hair done up neatly, the golden flame decoration wedged into the base of her ponytail tightly. Her heart races in excitement.

This is it. This is the moment where her father explains her plan to everyone. She'll be honored and respected more than she ever has before. More than when she took down Ba Sing Se. They'll look at her and not see her father's tool or a spoiled princess, but a brilliant and ruthless war tactician. They'll see her as Ozai's successor.

Her father waits until everyone is bowed deep before he takes a seat. The others sit down after and the meeting begins.

"We are only a little more than a week from Sozin's Comet," Ozai begins. "With Sozin's Comet comes a new era. It is the era of fire. It is the era of power. It is the era of the Fire Nation."

The generals pound the table in excitement.

"We all have important roles to play to wipe out the remaining pockets of resistance. The Earth Kingdom still has some strongholds that refuse to bow. And the Air Nomads, hidden away in their Air Temples, think themselves above all of us. They hide in ignorance. They think themselves untouchable. But the Fire Nation has grown strong enough to send them into the spirit world they so adore!"

Azula's eyes light up. This is it. This is where he explains her plan. Maybe he'll even let her explain it herself. She imagines standing up in front of everything, their eyes focused on her -

"I've decided to split up our invasion force in two parts. Half of the warships will be deployed to the Air Temples. We will take them swiftly and brutally, just like my grandfather did to the Water Tribes. The other half of my warships and all of my troops will march into the Earth Kingdom. Rain fire down upon them! If even one person in a village resists, destroy the entire town!"

The generals pound the table again and cheer. Azula's smile falters on her face. She struggles to replace it with an empty one in case anyone looks her way. But no one does. They never do. She's nothing to them.

"You are as brilliant as you are cruel!" a general calls out. Ozai grins.

"I will lead the offensive into the Earth Kingdom myself. General Zheng will lead the attack on the Southern Air Temple, General Thao will lead the attack on the Northern Air Temple, and General Huzon will take the Eastern Air Temple."

The three men honored press their fists to their chests and bow in their place. The generals around them slap their backs and congratulate them. Azula has never felt smaller. The pit of emptiness in her stomach widens. She feels as though all her insides have been scraped out and there's nothing but an empty cavern under her ribs. Part of her wonders if she might be sick.

She looks up at her father, sure he made a mistake. She was supposed to take on the Air Temples. After all, it was her idea.

"And what of me, Father?" she asks, trying to be as polite as possible.

"You will stay here and watch the Fire Nation."

Ozai reaches down and pats her shoulder. Azula does her best not to cringe away; it's the most condescending act anyone has ever done to her. She feels nothing but repulsion for her father in this moment.

"But...we were supposed to defeat the world together. You can't treat me like this - you can't treat me like Zuko!"

"Azula," he hisses, glaring at her. "I need you to stay and watch the homeland. It's a very important task that I can only entrust to you."

He turns back to address his generals again. "The day before the Comet arrives we will have a special coronation here at the palace. As I am stepping into a new leadership rule, I deserve a new title, one that fits better. Fire Lord is good, but it's not powerful enough to describe the vast expanse of territories that will be under my control." He makes eye contact with all the generals, a sly smile pulling at the corners of his lips. "Just as the world will be reborn in fire, so will I be reborn as the supreme ruler of the world. From this moment on I will be known as the Phoenix King."

The generals cheer again, this time even louder. Azula's fingers dig into the carved wood of her chair and her teeth grate together in her mouth. She can barely keep a straight face.

He's taken credit for her plans. He's taken her position of power and turned her into a babysitter during the most important battle in the history of the world. And worst of all, he's taken her name.

Ozai raises his hands to calm the cheers. "My daughter, Azula, will also be coronated as Fire Lord and my successor. One day she will be the ruler of the world. But for now, she will handle the affairs of the homeland."

The generals give a muted clap for her. Azula's face burns with embarrassment. They're patronizing her. They're giving her just enough to seem polite while they're taking all the goods and glory for themselves.

Azula's sure she's going to be sick now.

She doesn't hear anything her father says for the rest of the meeting. She stares at the floor, trying not to hurl or scream. As soon as the meeting is officially over, she's the first out the door, pushing past the generals who stay to grovel at her father's feet.

She slams the door of her room closed and throws herself on her bed, breathing hard. She's never felt so belittled and powerless before as when she was in that room. She's never felt so betrayed - not even when Zuko turned on her for the pesky Avatar or when Mai and Ty Lee fought against her. Those hurt, but she managed.

But her father? Her father, who has only ever complimented and fostered her skills and intelligence? Who sent her to the best schools and gave her the most important missions? Who loved her more than he loved anyone else in his family?

This is the betrayal that cuts her deeper than she can bear. She feels the way Zuko must have felt all those years. An ironic laugh escapes her mouth, bubbling out.

Now she understands why Zuko was miserable here. Now she understands why he ran away. But he deserved the treatment he got. He was weak and sensitive. She's strong and mighty. She doesn't deserve this. She was made for more.

_Your father doesn't love you,_ the voice inside her head whispers. _He never did. He was just using you from the beginning._

"He does love me!" Azula screams back. "He just made a mistake!"

_You've always been good at manipulation, but your father is better. _

"He's not manipulating me! He loves me!"

_He loves to use you._

Azula finds herself unable to hold back the sobs that burst out. She shoves her face in her pillow, embarrassed by the outburst. She's better than this. She's stronger than this.

Her door opens and two guards rush in.

"Princess? Is everything all right?"

She freezes. No. No one can see her in this state. She's not weak!

"Get out!" she screams, throwing a ball of fire their way. "Leave the palace and never come back!"

They dodge the fire and quickly rush out, pulling the door shut behind them. Azula stares at the scorched circle in her wall by the door, embers still flickering. Then she buries her face back into the pillow and lets the rest of the sobs come out.

She'll allow herself this one moment of weakness. She has to get it all out and never let it return.

* * *

When the others are resting, Zuko seeks out Mai. She's set up on the very edge of the camp, facing the outside. He can hear the wet rasp of stone against metal as she sharpens her throwing blades.

He knows it's dangerous to approach her now, but he has to. It will only get worse if he puts it off.

He takes a seat next to her, leaving a foot of space between them. "Thank you for saving me at Boiling Rock," he says quietly.

"I shouldn't have." She continues sharpening her blade against the stone. Each sharp grind makes his heart rate spike.

"I know. I've treated you horribly, and I'm sorry."

She sighs and sets down the stone, tucking the blades into her pocket. "I guess I wasn't the best girlfriend, either."

"It still wasn't right for me to use you the way I did. I do care about you, Mai. You're the oldest friend I have. I don't want to lose you because of my stupidity."

She rolls her eyes and turns to face him. "You've done and said so many stupid things in our relationship and I still risked my life for you. Don't ask me why."

He isn't going to. He may not like the answer. "In the interest of trying to preserve what little remains, I want to be honest with you. Completely."

Mai sits back on her hands. "Go ahead."

He sucks in a deep breath before he begins. "I'm with Katara now. I have been for a while. I still do have some feelings for you, but they're only a shadow of what they were. I thought I could force myself to make them into something more and forget about Katara, but I couldn't. I used you and it was wrong, and I'm sorry. But if it's possible...I still want to be your friend."

She stares into the dark forest, her expression unreadable. "You broke my heart, Zuko. Not that there was much to break in the first place. I loved you. It's going to take me time before I'm ready to be friends."

He nods. "Fair enough. But...just give me a second chance? Please?"

It's a long minute before she nods.

"You better upgrade my house by the palace, too," she adds. "I want the best servants in the land - better than yours, even."

Zuko allows himself to smile. "Deal."

"And when I throw big parties late into the night, you're not allowed to complain about the noise."

"I can live with that."

"Then we might just make it."

With that conversation, Zuko feels as though he's finally come full-circle in his quest for forgiveness and redemption. There's only one name left on his list, but he's not sure it's even possible to get forgiveness from her.

He fears it's too late to make things right with his sister.


	72. B5C10: Family

**D****isclaimer:** All rights belong to Nickelodeon, Bryan Konietzko, Michael Dante DiMartino, and all the men and women that created the A:TLA show, books, and comics. I take no credit, and I do not mean to break any copyright rules. This is simply a work of fiction made for enjoyment. No money is being made. The lyrics are from the song "Broken Arrows" by Avicii

**Rating**: General Audiences. Warning: some scenes contain dark themes and minor violence

**Author's Note: **Sorry for the confusion about the upload! I put it up right before I went to work and didn't realize my mistake.

* * *

**Chapter 10: Family **

_We have to tear down walls that live in your heart_

_To find someone you call home_

_Now you see me for me and my beautiful scars_

_So take my hand, don't let go_

Katara and Aang walk through the halls of the Air Temple for the last time. If everything went according to plan with the others, they should all be meeting in Yumai at sunset. After today there's only five days left until Sozin's Comet. By a unanimous, unspoken agreement, the team had decided to plan for a few days to rest and spend time together. No one knows what will happen to them - or the world - after the comet. Their days could be numbered.

Katara pauses by the statue of Avatar Wan. His history, and that of the Avatar's origin, is forgotten; only a few Airbenders who have journeyed deep into the spirit world and returned know the truth. Now she does, too.

She reaches out and touches the wooden arm of the statue. Wan's assurance that she was chosen for this fight has brought her a lot of peace. Although she's still scared - terrified - of facing Ozai again, the fear doesn't paralyze her or leach slowly away at her hope.

"How does it work?" Aang asks, watching her. "Can you speak to him or the other Avatars whenever you want?"

"Sometimes. I only speak to them when I need advice or reassurance." She drops her hand. "I can see myself in different parts of them, but I don't feel like we're the same person. And I'm only really in touch with the Avatars that came before me in the cycle."

"The last Avatar was an Airbender, right?"

Katara nods. "Her name was Saura. She was the first one I met." She smiles. "She reminds me of you."

Gyatso approaches them from a hall. His face is weary. "I have spoken with the others," he says. "Some have agreed to set up defenses in case the Fire Nation attacks. The others will take the non-benders and the young to a secret, sacred location until the comet has passed."

Katara and Aang share concerned expressions. "That's not enough," she says. "They'll need every Airbender out there to combat the Fire Nation."

Gyatso's shoulders slump slightly. "I have done the best I can. Our people are not fighters at heart, and years of isolation and peace has dulled what little instinct we have."

"It's better than nothing. At least we won't be completely wiped out if things go south." Aang sets a hand on Katara's arm. "You've done everything you can."

Katara nods. He's right. She's done her duty; if people won't listen to her, then it's no longer her responsibility. She knows she'll feel guilty anyway, though.

She bows to Monk Gyatso. "Thank you for your help. I wouldn't be here today if you hadn't sent Aang to help me. I look forward to working with you further once we have ended the war."

Gyatso bows back. "It was my honor to aid the Avatar. Many thought you were gone forever, but I never lost my faith."

Katara steps back as Aang and Gyatso say goodbye to each other. She runs her fingers over the smooth edges of her glider. In the past week she's learned so much about Airbending. Although she still has a long way to go, especially in the spiritual aspects of it, she feels confident enough using it in a fight.

She's done something only one Avatar has ever done before - master all four elements in the course of a year. She's travelled across the world, raised armies, led invasions, and fought the most powerful Benders in the world, and came back from the clutches of death - twice. If she isn't ready to take on Ozai now, then she never will be.

Aang returns to her and they exit the temple. He looks around one more time, nostalgia in his expression. Then he turns to her and smiles.

"Ready?"

She returns it. "Ready."

Then they leap into the air, flying off towards destiny together.

* * *

They reach Yumai a few hours ahead of schedule thanks to strong winds pushing them towards the Earth Kingdom coast. Everyone had gone smoothly - too smoothly, if Sokka's honest. Nothing has ever come this easy to him before. But he knows why they were able to cross the southern tip of the Fire Nation, steal a merchant ship, and sail all the way to the Earth Kingdom with minimal resistance.

The Fire Nation doesn't see them as a threat.

After all, what are thirty teenagers when there are hundreds, thousands, of Fire Nation soldiers spread across the nations, preparing to strike in full force? Thirty plus adult Earthbenders couldn't stop Azula in Ba Sing Se, so what are thirty mostly non-bender kids? Ozai is confident in his power and he sees no purpose in tracking them down. He knows they'll burn under the light of the comet in only a few days' time.

Katara is still a secret, the knowledge of her life known only by a few. The greatest power in the world discarded by an emperor who thinks himself above all others. Ozai has grown too confident and arrogant, and it will be his downfall.

Toph marches ahead of the group as they enter the village. When the leader comes down to meet them, concern on his face, Toph waves her Beifong passport in his face and tells him she's having a party and that he should be honored that she chose his village as the location. Although there's still a trace of worry on his face, he quickly nods and spreads word around to the inhabitants that their group is to be left alone.

They set up camp on the outskirts, receiving gifts of food and blankets and clothes from the townspeople who want to gain favor with a family as powerful as the Beifongs. Under any other circumstances, Sokka would feel guilty for manipulating them; but since they need to be well fed and rested to take on Ozai's forces in just a few days, he shoves it away. They can repay the village back after the war is ended.

An excited murmur goes through the camp, causing Sokka to drop his bag of supplies in his hands and run to the middle of the crowd. Pushing through, he arrives just in time to see Katara and Aang land, snapping up their gliders and greeting the Kyoshi Warriors.

He gives Katara a quick hug in greeting. As much as he would like to tease her about becoming an airhead or asking if she's going to shave her head and get tattoos like Aang, or just pretend like he doesn't even notice that she's back, he doesn't. Almost losing her during the invasion has made Sokka hyper-aware of how short and precious life is. He doesn't know if he might wake up in a week without her. He's terrified of it.

He rubs Aang's head affectionately, once again bald to proudly show off his bright blue arrow tattoos. He loves the kid, and he's afraid of losing him, too. The difference between Aang and Katara is that Sokka isn't just afraid of losing Katara physically - he's afraid that she's going to become a much different person after the war. Whatever happens, she isn't going to be the same. She's changed a lot in the past year, and sometimes Sokka almost doesn't recognize her.

But Aang? Aang has changed, too, but in a normal way. He's matured and grown a couple inches taller and Sokka thinks he might have started to finally pick up on some of his humor. He's pretty proud of him.

Of course, Sokka's proud of Katara, too. Although she's changed in ways he doesn't approve of, she's also become so much stronger and tougher than before, and she managed to do it without losing her compassion and determination. Mom would be so proud of her.

Suki and Toph are here, too, greeting the two. Toph gripes that she'll have to "call you Twinkle Toes Two now," and Suki shows Katara a few new moves with her staff. The other Kyoshi Warriors crowd around, all wanting to meet the Avatar. Katara takes the time to speak with each one of them, smiling and sharing encouraging words with them all. It's moments like this that makes Sokka most proud of her.

Aang entertains the ones waiting with some airbending tricks and tells them about the Air Temples. Toph has her own fanbase within the group. Sokka even notices Ty Lee on the fringes, chatting with some of the Kyoshi Warriors and occasionally glancing over at Katara with an expression almost like guilt. Mai sits at the very edge of camp, stabbing a blade into the tree trunk she's sitting on over and over again. She has a bored expression on her face, like usual.

Everyone stays up late that night. Sokka finds himself dragged into endless conversations at Suki's side while she continues catching up with all of her friends. Every once in a while Aang or Toph rescue him for a few minutes, claiming they need his help or his opinion on something. As honored as he is that Suki wants to introduce him to the people important to her, his part in the conversation lasts about five minutes before they start talking about people or places or things he knows nothing about. Even the warriors he knew from his short time on Kyoshi Island don't hold his attention for more than a few minutes.

Finally, when the moon is high in the sky, Sokka pulls Suki away. "It's time," he says quietly, and she nods before quickly finishing up her rounds. On their way here, she'd briefed them all on their part of the upcoming battle; now it's time to part ways again, if only for a few days.

Sokka gathers up the others and they slowly pull themselves away, finishing their goodbyes. It was too short of a reunion, but it was more than they could have hoped for under the circumstances.

Sokka, Suki, Aang, Toph, Katara, and Zuko climb up Appa's back. They wave as they take off into the night sky. Even Momo chitters, missing all the attention he'd gotten from the bemused girls.

They all settle in comfortably - or, in Toph's case, as comfortably as possible - and prepare for the journey ahead. It's shorter than what they've travelled in the past, but in some ways it feels longer; in some ways it feels as though they're crossing a point of no return.

In just five short days they're going to fight the Fire Nation in one last battle for the fate of the world, and every second brings them closer to their worst enemies.

* * *

They reach their destination with only three days until the Comet. This is how they refer to time now; not in date or day of the week, but in a countdown until the final showdown.

Their eyes are all heavy when Appa coasts down in the pale pink light of the sunrise, but the sight ahead of them wakes them up with surprise.

"What is it?" Toph demands, crossing her arms.

"There are rows of fancy beach houses," Aang says, leaning forward so far that he's almost falling off Appa. "And miles of pristine beaches. It's like paradise island."

"Isn't being on a small island dangerous?" Sokka asks, turning to face Zuko.

The prince is sitting against Appa's neck, his arms crossed. He's the only one who doesn't seem excited. "No. Our house has its own private beach and property. No one will bother us."

"What if your father or Azula is there?" Sokka presses.

A bitter laugh escapes Zuko's mouth. "Trust me - no one uses this house anymore. Even if they did, my father and sister are too busy planning their final victory to be lounging around our vacation home."

Katara slaps her hand over Sokka's mouth before he can ask any more questions. She can see that Zuko isn't exactly excited to be back here, let alone to talk about it. "It will be a safe hide-out until the Comet," she says, trying to reassure everyone. "No one will dare bother us if they think we're the Fire Lord's guests."

"Until the paparazzi shows up," Toph mutters.

Appa sets down by a large beach house out of sight from the other luxurious houses. As Zuko had promised, it has its own beach. A charred firepit is the only sign of humans on the sand, and even that looks months old. Katara glances back to see Zuko glaring at it, as if the firepit somehow offends him.

Aang rushes ahead of the others to check out the house, Sokka on his heels. The others begin unloading their meager supplies off Appa's saddle.

"Why is the door kicked in?" Aang asks, jogging back to them.

"Someone must have broken in," Sokka adds, walking up behind. "I think it's unsafe."

Zuko doesn't meet their eyes. "It's fine. I was the one who broke the door."

Aang and Sokka's eyes shine with questions, but a quick glare from Katara keeps them from asking.

The house itself is untouched. There's a wall with pictures of the royal family strung up, a blank space with an empty hook where one is missing. A few other mementos lie around, but otherwise the house is empty. The fancy furniture is covered in dusty sheets and the window panes are streaked with dirt. No one has been here in a long time.

Zuko points to a hallway with several doors. "Those are the bedrooms," he says dully. "The one at the end was my parents'."

Aang and Sokka claim the guest room that often housed Mai when she was young and came on vacations with them, and Toph and Suki take Azula's old space. In an unspoken agreement no one even touches the room that once belonged to Ozai.

Katara finds herself drawn to Zuko's old room. She steps inside, looking around at the sheet-covered canopy bed, desk, bookshelf, and drawer. Next to the head of the bed is a small nightstand. Katara walks over to it and picks up the painting sitting on top. She brushes away a thick layer of dust to reveal an image of a young Zuko and an older woman who must be his mother.

She stares at it for a long time. The artist did a good job; young Zuko looks exactly how she would imagine him. She can't stop staring at his unblemished face and his bright golden eyes. Here was a time when he was truly happy - not just happy in the moment, but happy in life.

"I forgot I had that."

Katara whirls around to see Zuko standing in the doorway. She feels her face heat up, embarrassed that she was caught snooping.

"I'm sorry," she says, setting it back down. "I should have asked first."

He shrugs and steps in, closing the door behind him. "This place doesn't feel like it belongs to me, anyway." He walks over to her, reaching past her to pick up the painting. "It belonged to that kid."

"Is that why you don't like it here? Because it reminds you of better times?"

"No." He sets the image face-down on the table. "I came here a few months ago, when you were in the palace prison. Azula noticed I was unhappy, so she planned a vacation here for me with Ty Lee and Mai. We actually had a lot of fun." His eyes darken. "And we also learned a lot about each other." He meets her eyes. "I hate it here because it reminds me about the truth of my family."

Katara smiles wryly. "Somehow I have a hard time imagining Azula on a vacation."

"She's a cruel, efficient warrior, but she's also a fifteen year old girl." Zuko sits down on the edge of the bed, not bothering to remove the draped sheets. "She has hopes and dreams for the future. She may not act like it, but she does care what others think of her. She was always jealous of the relationship between Mom and I, and she tried to seek it out with our father. Even though she manipulated them, she really did care about and trust Mai and Ty Lee. And…" He pauses, his face twisting. Katara takes a seat next to him, looping her arm through his. "And she really did love me."

Katara can't imagine how difficult this is for him. She thinks of herself and Sokka - they fight each other as often as they get along, but at the end of the day Katara knows he'll be there for her when she needs him most. She imagines young Zuko and Azula, being pitted against each other from birth for their parents' love and attention while at the same time allying together to face the challenges they both confronted as the royal children. Their bond was like a tornado, holding them together while at the same time destroying them and everything around them.

"We played a beach volleyball tournament when we were here." A ghost of a smile appears on his face. "It was the first time since I had returned that everything felt right in the world. It was just Azula and I, working together as a flawless and dominating team. Just a stupid game, but we were united the way we should have always been." He wipes at his face with the palm of his hand. "That's what this place reminds me of. What could have been."

Katara feels tears welling up in her own eyes. Partly for him, for the pain he's feeling and the suffering he's endured; but also because she understands exactly what he means. She spent many hours of her incarceration wondering what could have happened if other things hadn't. There is no thought more bitter than what could have been.

"We don't get to choose everything that happens, but we do get to choose how we react to them." Katara tightens her grip on his arm. "I didn't choose to be the Avatar, but I chose to take on the responsibility instead of running from it. You didn't choose to have such a messed up family, but you chose to turn your back on them to find a new, better one."

"I still feel responsible. I was Azula's older brother; she looked up to me. And she saw me doing everything I could to please our father, so she copied. And now it's too late."

"We can only choose how we react," Katara repeats firmly. "I don't want to kill your father, but defeating the Fire Lord is the only way to bring balance back into the universe, so I have to do it."

Zuko nods once. When he speaks, his voice is resigned. "And I have to stop Azula. My sister, my responsibility."

Neither of them are looking forward to Sozin's Comet.

* * *

"Sokka, come on. You've been in there for hours."

Suki pokes her head in through the door of the room he and Aang are staying in. Aang and Toph are off exploring the property, so Sokka's in there alone, sitting on a pile of maps and papers and other documents. He has a charcoal stick in his hand and he's using it to scratch out characters and numbers on a sheet of parchment that's already filled with characters and numbers, muttering under his breath as he works.

"Just a few more minutes. I need to run these numbers again."

Suki purses her lips before walking over to him, stealing the pencil out of his hand. When he protests, she places a finger on his lips, silencing him.

"You're just making things worse for yourself, Sokka. You've run the numbers a dozen times already. They aren't going to change. And everything is already in place. There's no point in worrying yourself further."

Sokka sighs. "I know. I just...this can't fail. This is our last chance to stop the Fire Lord. We can't have anything go wrong."

"Things always go wrong in battle." Suki reaches out for his hand and pulls him to his feet. "You have to learn to step back and trust your warriors to do their jobs."

She pulls him through the quiet, eerie house and out the creaking porch stairs.

"Where are we going?" Sokka asks, stumbling along.

"There's a great view of the sky from the beach. I noticed you like watching the moon."

Sokka's heart flips. "Suki - "

"Don't argue with me." They step onto the beach and Sokka can see that she's right: the night sky is wide and clear above them, the stars twinkling and the moon shining brightly. Sokka stares at it for a long moment, searching for Yue's face in the glow. He's let her go and moved on, but that doesn't mean he's going to forget about her.

"We haven't spent any time together in a long time," Suki says, pulling back his attention. She's laying a blanket out on the sand. "And who knows what's about to happen?"

Sokka settles down next to her. "I don't know," he admits. "I can only hope we're strong enough to hold off the Fire Nation long enough for Katara to defeat Ozai."

"We will be. And Katara's going to succeed."

He looks over at her. "How can you be so sure?"

"Because we have to."

Suki leans back on her forearms. With the stars above and the sea ahead, Sokka begins to feel as calm as Suki appears. He lays flat on his back, his arms folded underneath his head.

"After being on the run for so long, it's weird to feel safe in the middle of enemy territory."

"This might not be enemy territory in three days." Suki smiles. "There are a lot of changes on the horizon."

"Even with Zuko on the throne, it won't be smooth or easy." Sokka's tactical mind is always spinning, turning from one battle to another. "It will be years before many Fire Nation citizens realize all the lies Ozai and Azulon and Sozin have told them. And even longer before the other nations forgive them."

"At least we won't have to worry about a boring life after the war." Suki knocks playfully into his side. "Maybe we can be ambassadors together."

Sokka hasn't really had the time to think about what he's going to do when the war is over. His entire focus has been on ending it. All he knows for sure is that he doesn't want to be separated from her again.

"As long as we're together," he agrees.

But he's not ready to think about it yet. He needs to concentrate on getting them all there first.

As the hours slip by, he's growing more and more nervous that he's not up to the task.


	73. B5C11: Ember Island Players

**D****isclaimer:** All rights belong to Nickelodeon, Bryan Konietzko, Michael Dante DiMartino, and all the men and women that created the A:TLA show, books, and comics. I take no credit, and I do not mean to break any copyright rules. This is simply a work of fiction made for enjoyment. No money is being made. The lyrics are from the song "Shake it Off" by Florence and the Machine

**Rating**: General Audiences. Warning: some scenes contain dark themes and minor violence

**Author's Note: **To clear up some confusion: Katara has not mastered Airbending. She has mastered the basics. The only element she's mastered is Waterbending, though her Earthbending is getting close and her Firebending isn't bad

* * *

**Chapter 11: Ember Island Players**

_Regrets collect like old friends_

_Here to relive your darkest moments_

_I've been a fool, and I've been blind_

_I can never leave the past behind_

Katara trains in the courtyard with Zuko, Toph, and Aang. She creates a sphere of wind to balance on while bending wheels of fire and pushing against the rock platforms Toph sends her way.

When she's finished with her training, she bows in respect to them. Although she knows she's rushing the last two elements, especially air, she feels as confident as she can. She may not be the best Air- or Firebender, but she can use all the elements relatively easily - and that's more than the Fire Lord can do.

Sokka runs into the courtyard, Suki behind him. They'd gone for a walk to the village on the island, and from the poster in his hand, it appears they found something.

"You guys are not going to believe this!" Sokka grins and raises his chin, puffing out his chest. "There's a play about us."

"We were just in town and we found this poster." Suki motions as Sokka unravels it. Katara and the others step closer to get a better look.

An older, more beautified version of Katara is in the middle, wearing her traditional Water Tribe furs (though not one percent accurate) and in a Waterbending position. Aang and Sokka are at her sides, Sokka also appearing much older and more masculine as he holds up his boomerang. Only Aang appears to be accurate to his age, and he has his hands in front of him in a defensive airbending position. Toph and Suki aren't on the poster, but Zuko is - or, rather, Zuko's eyes are in the poster, looming behind them all in the sky, his scar even uglier and larger than in real life.

"How is that possible?" Katara asks, glancing away from it.

"Listen to this," Sokka orders as he begins to read the characters painted at the bottom. "_The Girl in the Iceberg_ is a new production from acclaimed playwriter Pu Wang Ten. He scattered the globe gathering information on the Avatar, from the icy South Pole to the heart of Ba Sing Se. The sources include singing nomads, pirates, raiders, prisoners of war, and a surprisingly knowledgeable merchant of cabbage."

"Brought to you by the critically acclaimed Ember Island Players," Suki finishes.

Zuko groans. Katara looks over at him, trying to keep her focus on his face instead of his abs (really, it's a wonder she can concentrate on training at all when he doesn't wear a shirt).

"Ugh. My mother used to take us to see them. They butchered _Love Amongst the Dragons_ every year."

Katara turns back to her brother. "Sokka, do you really think it's a good idea to see a play about ourselves?"

"C'mon! A day at the theater? This is the kind of wacky, time-wasting nonsense I've been missing!"

She can see from his desperate smile, and the look of pleading on Suki's face, that Sokka needs this. He's been obsessed with his plans for the battle since they regrouped, and she knows that this idle waiting around is killing him. Today and tomorrow are the last days before the Comet, but it's more stressful than restful as they have so much free time to let their minds wander on the inevitable. It would be good to get their minds focused on something else for a few hours.

"Alright," Katara reluctantly agrees. Aang and Sokka grin at each other in a way that makes Katara instantly regret her decision.

But that afternoon, they're sitting in a private box in the balcony of the theatre facing the red velvet curtains.

* * *

Toph sits down first, at the edge of the lower row in their box. Aang takes the seat next to her, and then Katara and Zuko. Aang is pleased that Katara's next to him, but she doesn't seem to notice, leaning over to whisper something in Zuko's ear. Suki and Sokka sit in the row behind them.

"Why are we sitting this high up?" Toph complains. "My feet can't see a thing from here!"

"Don't worry, we'll tell your feet what's happening," Katara reassures her as the lights go down.

The curtain rises and soft music plays from the orchestra. A boat is on the screen, cut-outs of waves shifting back and forth along the floor. The backdrop is painted with icebergs.

Actor-Zuko is standing on the front of the ship. Katara has to put a hand over her mouth to stifle her laughter. The actor has a bald head save for a long black ponytail in the very middle of his scalp.

"Imagine if you actually had hair like that we met," she giggles. He groans and face-palms.

Actor-Iroh is standing just behind Actor-Zuko. "Your firebending has improved, Prince Zuko," he says. "But not enough to defeat the Avatar."

"Not good enough?" Actor-Zuko asks angrily. "I'll show you good enough!"

He waves his hands in a (very improper) firebending position, and a few orange and red ribbons fly out, hitting a prop iceberg. The iceberg shakes and splits open, revealing a girl laying down. Sokka leans down and grabs Katara's shoulder.

"That's you!" he whispers excitedly.

"Who's that?" Actor-Zuko yells. "Bring her to me!"

A pair of soldiers pick up the waking Katara and escort her onto the ship. She looks around, a confused expression on her face.

"Who are you?" Actor-Zuko demands. "And what are you doing here?"

Actor-Katara's face scrunches up. "I-I don't know," she cries, and then she begins to sob. "I don't remember anything!"

Actor-Zuko growls and turns to his men. "Keep watch on her until her memory comes back. I have a strange feeling about her."

The ship moves offstage, and the iceberg rotates to the other side, where another figure is slowly waking up. Katara glances back and gives Sokka a thumbs-up. He's watching intently with a toothy grin on his face.

Actor-Sokka sits up and rubs his eyes. Then his hand drops to his stomach. "My only sister Katara used to roam these waters in search of something fulfilling. But all I want is ful-filling in my stomach." He spreads his arms out and faces the audience. "I'm starving!"

The entire audience laughs. Katara turns to look at Sokka, who's being restrained by Suki.

"This is pathetic!" he exclaims. "My jokes are way better than this!"

Toph's laughter breaks through the tension around him. "I think he's got you pegged!"

Actor-Sokka's iceberg floats off stage and the boat with Actor-Zuko and Katara return. Actor-Katara stands at the front of the ship, staring out at the waters.

"Every day I await for something to guide me, something to remind me of my past, yet none appears! Still, I cannot give up hope." She presses her hand to her heart. "For hope is all I have." She throws herself against the side of the ship and sobs.

Now Zuko is the one holding back laughter. Katara frowns and crosses her arms. "Well, that's just silly. I don't sound like that." She hears the others laughing and shrinks down lower in her seat.

"Oh, man!" Toph exclaims, holding her sides. "This writer's a genius!"

Suddenly the boat shakes. Actors holding tentacles swarm around the ship, waving them at the sides. Actor-Zuko runs out on the deck.

"It's a kraken!" he yells. "It will destroy the ship! Firebend! Ha!"

He and Actor-Iroh shoot ribbons of fire, but to no avail; the tentacles keep coming.

"We're doomed!" Actor-Zuko exclaims, stepping back.

Actor-Katara straightens up. "We must never relinquish hope," she declares, "not until our dying breath."

She throws out her arms. "Waterbend!" The waves on the floor shift more rapidly and ribbons of blue burst out from all sides. The tentacles convulse before falling back from the ship and being run off-stage.

"A Waterbender!" Actor-Zuko says. "But my great grandfather Sozin the conqueror destroyed the Water Tribes! It is not possible!"

"I remember now!" Actor-Katara exclaims. "The sign I was waiting for! I am from the Southern Water Tribe!"

"How did you survive?" Actor-Zuko demands, stepping right up into her face. She ignores him.

"I ran away because the fighting scared me. I saw that there was no hope for my people. I must have been frozen in that iceberg and woke up when it was melted by your fire!"

Actor-Zuko narrows his eyes. "You are my prisoner now," he declares. "I'm looking for someone, a Waterbender. He would be about one hundred years old. If you help me find him, I'll set you free."

Actor-Katara bows. "I'll do anything you say, Your Highness!" Then she turns back to the audience. "As long as I breathe, there is hope!"

"Hope indeed," Actor-Zuko scoffs. "Hope for me to regain my honor and return to my rightful home!"

The ship is once again taken off-stage and Actor-Sokka's iceberg returns. The backdrop of the South Pole is replaced by one of a forest. Actor-Sokka is sleeping as three girls in green and gold approach.

"It's me!" Suki whispers, leaning forward.

"What is this?" Actor-Suki asks, leaning over Actor-Sokka. "It's a boy!"

"A boy!" the other two girls chorus.

Actor-Sokka's eyes open. "Well, hello, ladies," he says, sitting up and winking. All three girls put their hands to their hearts and swoon.

Actor-Suki offers her hand and helps Actor-Sokka to his feet. "It's not often that handsome boys wash up on our island," she says, fluttering her lashes. "What is your name?"

"I'm Sokka, but you can call me hungry." He looks over her shoulder out to the audience again and winks. "I'm starving!"

The audience laughs again. Actor-Suki loops her arm around his.

"We have lots of good food on our island. In fact, let me make some for you myself."

"I don't mind if you do!" Actor-Sokka replies as they walk off-stage.

"This playwriter's sexist," Suki murmurs.

"Yeah, why don't you ever make me food?" Sokka asks, earning a punch to his arm.

In the next scene, Actor-Katara is walking with Actor-Zuko. "What is this place?" she asks, looking around the buildings and extras walking around them.

"Whale Tail Island. And remember, if you want to ever be free again, you'll keep your mouth shut. We're just here to do some business."

"What if they ask about me?" Actor-Katara asks.

"Tell them you're my bodyguard."

Actor-Katara suddenly gasps and stops. Actor-Zuko whirls around. "What is it now?" he demands.

"That flag!" Actor-Katara buries her face in her hands and sobs. "It's the same one that I saw when my parents were killed!"

A man dressed in a uniform approaches them. "Zuko and Iroh," he says, an edge to his tone. "A surprise."

"I am the prince, and you will address me as such!" Actor-Zuko demands.

"You are a banished prince on an impossible quest," the man sneers. "And a former war general gone soft. You have no place here. You have no place anywhere."

"I am the future Fire Lord and you will bow to me!" Actor-Zuko begins to fall into a bending position, but Actor-Iroh holds him back.

"There is no need for violence," Actor-Iroh says calmly. "Only tea and Pai Sho."

"Ugh! You're so useless and stupid!" Actor-Zuko stomps a few feet away. Actor-Iroh walks off-stage, and Actor-Zuko returns to Actor-Katara. Another actor enters the stage, this one throwing up firebending ribbons in fancy ways.

"Look, Prince Zuko!" Actor-Katara exclaims. "Can you do that?"

"Fire isn't something you play with," Actor-Zuko skulks.

"Is that what happened to your face?" Actor-Katara asks.

"No. I disrespected my father and I paid the price. But now I have learned respect."

Actor-Katara collapses on her knees. "That is so sad!" she sobs. "Now I'm tearbending!"

In her seat, Katara gags. This is utterly ridiculous. Tearbending? And she does not cry that much. Jeez.

The next scene has them back on the ship. A low thundering noise comes from the drums in the orchestra, and the lights on the stage are dim.

"Prince Zuko, you must try this cake!" Actor-Iroh insists.

"I don't have time to stuff my face!" Actor-Zuko snaps. "I must capture the Avatar and regain my honor!"

"Well, while you do that, maybe I'll capture another slice!" Actor-Iroh shoves a piece into his mouth.

"You sicken me," Actor-Zuko replies, glaring at him.

"Let's forget about the Avatar and get massages," Actor-Iroh suggests.

"HOW COULD YOU SAY THAT?" Actor-Zuko bellows. "DO YOU -"

"What's that noise?" Actor-Katara interrupts, running onto the deck. The thundering sound grows louder, and the lights flash once.

"It's a storm! We must get below decks!" Actor-Iroh disappears.

"It's not just any storm, it's a hurricane!" Actor-Zuko says. "Now I'm going to die honorless!"

Actor-Katara lays a hand on his shoulder. "We must never give up hope," she says. Then she raises her arms. "Suddenly, I can do things I never could before!" she narrates. "Waterbend, Lightningbend, Airbend! Whoosh! Whoosh!"

Ribbons fly all over and the thundering fades. Actor-Zuko is staring at her.

"How did you do that?" he demands.

Actor-Katara stares at her hands. "I don't know! I just...believed in myself!" Then she looks up to the sky. "No, wait - there's only one possible explanation."

"What?"

"I'm the Avatar!" She grins. "There is hope for the world again!"

"There is hope for me again!" Actor-Zuko crows, and two soldiers rush on deck, grabbing her arms. Actor-Katara goes limp.

"Don't do this!" she cries. "Please Zuko! No!"

"Finally, I am regaining my honor! I can return home and forget about my useless uncle!"

"You can't betray me!"

"I just did."

Actor-Katara begins to cry. "I used to have hope," she sobs, "but now I have none."

Actor-Zuko stands proudly on the top of the ship while Actor-Katara is dragged away. The curtain closes on the first act of the show and the lights in the theatre return.

"Well, that was intense," Toph remarks. Then she stands. "Hey, Sokka, wanna go find some snacks with me?"

"Heck yeah!"

Katara turns to Zuko, who is staring at the curtains. She sets a hand on his arm, but he pulls away.

She sighs. "Zuko, stop it. You know I forgave you."

"I still did it."

"But that's not the end of our story."

"It could have been."

Now Katara's starting to get irritated. She knew that watching a show about them wouldn't be a good idea. "Well, I'm going to go stretch my legs before the next act. You can sit here sulking if you want to or you can come and join me."

She walks out of the box without waiting for him and walks along the halls outside the theatre. Zuko doesn't follow. When the intermission is coming to an end, she returns to find him still glowering at the stage. On her other side, Aang is also suspiciously quiet.

"Apparently this playwrite thinks I just make bad jokes about food all the time," Sokka complains, chomping down on his snacks.

"Yeah, you make bad jokes about a lot of different topics," Suki agrees.

"I know!"

"Relax, these aren't accurate portrayals," Katara assures him. "Suki isn't a weak, lovesick girl and I'm not a preachy crybaby who can't resist making emotional speeches about hope all the time." They all stare at her. "What?"

"Yeah, that's not you at all," Aang says slowly.

"Listen, guys, it's obvious that the playwrite did his research," Toph says. "I know it must hurt, but what you're seeing up on that stage is the truth."

The lights dim and the curtains open to continue the story. The next few scenes are short. Katara is stuck in prison and is taunted by Ozai while Zuko parties with Azula, Mai, and Ty Lee while Sokka and Suki travel to the Fire Nation after getting a mysterious letter saying that Katara is alive but in prison.

Then the prison break happens. Katara is facing off with Azula after telling Sokka and Suki to run (and after a very emotional and inspirational speech about never losing hope). Azula raises her arm to deal the final blow when Zuko jumps in and stops her.

"You were the only person who ever believed in hope," he says. "But without the Avatar, there is no hope. Now, go!"

"Aren't you coming with me?" Actor-Katara asks.

"I can't. It is not my destiny."

"Okay." Actor-Katara begins to run. Just as she's about to exit the stage, she half-turns and says, "You have given me hope again, Prince Zuko."

Then she runs. Actor-Azula fights Actor-Zuko and defeats him, earning applause from the audience. They exit the scene and Katara, Sokka, and Suki reappear.

"Oh no!" Actor-Suki exclaims. "They destroyed our only way of escape! Whatever will we do?"

"There is no more hope," Actor-Katara sobs. "We're doomed!"

"And no more food!" Actor-Sokka says. He looks back at the audience. "I'm starving!"

Then there's a bright light and a whoosh as a large Appa puppet appears. A figure in an orange outfit is seated on top of Appa.

Aang leans forward and rubs his hands excitedly. "This is it," he says. "It's me!"

A tall, fit guy turns to face the audience. Actor-Katara sees him and swoons. "There _is_ hope again!" she exclaims.

"Who are you?" Actor-Suki asks.

"And more importantly, do you have food?" Actor-Sokka asks. "I'm starving!"

"My name is Aang, and this is Appa. We're here to rescue you." He reaches down and takes Actor-Katara's hand, raising it to his lips and kissing it. She swoons again. "Now, come. We must go before the Fire Lord knows you're missing!"

They all climb up on Appa and fly off-stage.

Katara glances around. Sokka is staring agape at the stage, Suki is smirking, Zuko has one eyebrow raised, and Aang is beaming.

"They got me just right," he says.

Toph shakes her head. "Nope. Sorry, twinkletoes, but that's nothing like you."

Aang mutters something under his breath as the next scene begins.

Their adventures continue to play out. Katara finds herself growing more and more dissatisfied and annoyed every time her character cries about hope or even simply cries. Sokka has retreated into the back corner of the booth, hunched down in his seat with his arms crossed over his chest. Zuko has a permanent scowl on his face. Suki only grimaces a few times, otherwise enjoying the show. Toph and Aang are the only ones who seem to love it, though for completely different reasons.

Toph laughs every time Actor-Katara cries, Actor-Zuko has an outburst, or Actor-Sokka makes a horrible joke. Aang beams every time his character saves the day with his muscles and superior bending abilities.

"I better have a look around and see if I can find an earthbending teacher," Actor-Katara says in front of an Earth Kingdom backdrop.

"This is it!" Toph exclaims, clapping her hands together. "This must be where I come in!"

"We looked all around!" Actor-Aang says. "No earthbending masters to be found."

"You're looking in the wrong places," a deep, masculine voice rumbles. From a trapdoor on stage, a short and buff man dressed in Earth Kingdom clothes ascends to the stage. "You have to look underground."

Katara's eyes bug out. Then they all start laughing. Toph is leaning forward, craning her ears.

"Who are you?" Actor-Katara asks.

The man spits to the side. "I'm Toph," he says, flexing his enormous biceps. "Because it sounds like tough. And that's just what I am."

Katara watches Toph's expression as she listens.

"Wait a minute," the younger girl says, picking at her ear. "I sound like...a guy. A really buff guy."

"Well, Toph, what you hear up there is the truth," Katara says, repeating her words from earlier. "It hurts, doesn't it?"

"Are you kidding me?" Toph grins. "I wouldn't have casted it any other way!"

"So?" Actor-Aang says on stage, waving his hand in front of Actor-Toph's face. "You're blind?"

Actor-Toph laughs. "I can see you doing that. I see everything that you see. Except I don't see like you do. I release a sonic wave from my mouth." He opens his mouth wide and screams. Everyone watches with wide eyes, some audience members covering their ears. "There. I got a pretty good look at you."

Toph is leaning against the railing of the box, a wide smile stretched across her face.

A few scenes later, Ba Sing Se is up. A cardboard drill attempts to cut into a cardboard wall, which Actor-Aang is perched on.

"If she doesn't stop drilling, this wall will come down for sure!" he says. Then he narrows his eyes. "I have to stop this drill and Azula and save Katara!"

He whips air at Actor-Azula, who deflects it easily where she's standing on the drill. "Haha, yes! Continue drilling! The city of Ba Sing Se can hide no longer!"

Actor-Aang jumps down onto the drill and fights Actor-Azula. Ribbons of her unnatural blue-colored fire are thrown his way while he retaliates with white streamers of air. Inside the drill, Actor-Katara is crying to be rescued.

"Aang! You are my only hope!" she bawls.

Actor-Aang locks eyes with her for a brief moment before attacking Actor-Azula again, this time decimating her. She falls back as the drill shudders to a stop. Then she disappears and Actor-Aang frees Katara from the cockpit of the drill.

"Oh, Aang," Actor-Katara swoons, falling into his arms. "You've saved me! How could I ever thank you?"

"I was just doing my duty as your loyal friend," Actor-Aang replies, setting her down gently.

Actor-Katara pouts. "Just a friend?" She reaches up and kisses him. "That's how I thank my closest friends."

Katara glances over at Aang, who's staring at the display with an unreadable expression. To be sure, she scooches slightly towards Zuko and away from Aang.

"I thought you were Zuko's girl," Actor-Aang says, surprised.

"Zuko?" Actor-Katara laughs. "He's too grumpy and moody and angry for me. Besides, he's the one who captured me and put me in prison. You're the one who has been taking care of me and rescuing me ever since we met."

"It has been nothing but an honor and a pleasure." Actor-Aang takes hold of her hand.

The battle for Ba Sing Se ensues in the next scene. When Actor-Azula takes the throne, the Fire Nation audience members clap and cheer.

The next set of adventures starts with Suki, Sokka, and Zuko teaming up to escape from Boiling Rock. Then Zuko goes off to make amends with Iroh, and Aang and Katara grow even closer. When Zuko comes back and teaches Katara new firebending secrets (apparently the playwrite isn't quite well-researched enough to have cracked the secret of the Sun Warriors), Aang is jealous of the new relationship between the two of them.

"You spend more time with him than you do with me," Actor-Aang says, on-stage alone with Actor-Katara. "You said you didn't love him, that he didn't give you hope."

"He doesn't," Actor-Katara assures him, taking his hands. "You're the only one who gives me hope." Then she reaches up and kisses him again. "Soon you'll be my airbending teacher, and then we'll spend all our time together."

The invasion happens. Katara notices that Sokka grips the top of her seat tightly. It's a sore subject for him. Right before Actor-Katara splits off from the group to find Ozai, she's pulled aside by Actor-Aang.

"Whatever happens today, know that I believe in you. I've always believed in you," he says.

She gazes up at him with loving eyes. "You give me hope, Aang. More hope than anyone else. There's no one else I'd rather have spent the last few months with." She kisses him again. "I love you."

"I love you, too. Now, go and defeat the Fire Lord! End this war. For us."

"I will," Actor-Katara promises.

The next scene shows the Fire Nation soldiers battling the ragtag army. And the next one shows Zuko's confrontation with his father. Instead of in real life, where Zuko deflected the lightning and left, this version shows Zuko dying. There's a muted clap from the audience, who is apparently still divided on how they feel about the crown prince's death. Ozai's guards drag his body off just as Katara appears.

She fights the Fire Lord. It's a drawn out struggle, ending when Ozai summons lightning and hits her in the heart. She falls to the ground, convulses, and then is still.

Ozai stands. His actor is a tall, muscular, and handsome man with a booming voice. "I have defeated the Avatar! Nothing stands in my way now! Nothing stands in the way of the Fire Nation!"

The audience leaps to their feet, clapping and cheering and whistling loudly. The kids slip out unnoticed.

"I have to use the restroom before we go," Sokka says. "Wait for me?"

"No, we're just going to leave you," Toph says sarcastically.

Katara glances around at the group. Sokka is going to the bathroom, Toph and Suki are chatting about the show, Zuko is still moping and Aang -

"Where's Aang?" she asks, glancing around.

"I think I saw him head out to the balcony," Toph offers.

"I'm going to go look for him. Stay together, alright?"

"Yes, mother."

Katara ignores the remark and heads down the hall and out the doors. Standing on the edge of the balcony, looking out at the dark sky and the lights of the village around them, is Aang.

"Are you okay?" she asks, walking over to him.

"No." He sighs, not turning to face her. "I'm confused."

"About the play? You know it's not accurate. Don't take it too seriously." She moves to stand next to him.

"But I do. I can't help but wonder if the playwrite noticed something we didn't." Aang finally meets her eyes. "Toph said that what was up on stage was the truth. And she was right."

"It was the truth - mostly," Katara agrees, "but it was exaggerated to the point where it almost wasn't true."

"But it was all based on some truth, right?"

She thinks about it. "I guess so. What's confusing you?"

Aang throws up his hands. "I just don't get it! After all the horrible things Zuko did to you - after the horrible way he treated you - you're still with him! Why?"

Katara feels a flash of anger flood through her veins. "The play exaggerated how bad Zuko was to make him a better villain. He did not treat me that poorly. And who I'm with doesn't really concern you, anyways. It's my decision."

"Unless I'm involved!" Aang's gray eyes bore into hers so intensely that she takes a step back. "Now that I know you love me back, I can't sit idly by while you're with the wrong guy?"

Katara's jaw drops. "Excuse me?"

Aang motions wildly with his hands while he speaks. "I've been the one fighting by your side since I picked you up from the Fire Nation beach. I've been nothing but loyal and helpful. I taught you airbending and so many other things. I've never betrayed you or lied to you or anything! But for some reason you chose Zuko over me! Why? I don't understand!"

Katara doesn't understand what he's trying to say. "Yes, you have been very loyal, and I appreciate everything you've done. So what don't you understand? What does Zuko have to do with any of it?"

"I love you, Katara. And I know you love me too."

She's too stunned to react at first when he leans up and kisses her. But then it clicks and she pushes him away firmly.

"I'm with Zuko, Aang. I don't love you that way. And it's completely unacceptable for you to do that." Katara knows her words are harsh, but they just pour out. "Just because some stupid play shows us together doesn't mean it's true."

Aang stares at her for a long moment, his gray eyes filling with tears. Then he leaps off the balcony, unfurling his glider. Katara crosses her arms and turns her back, trying to process the anger coursing through her.

* * *

"Man, everyone's taking this play so seriously," Toph says, leaning against the wall. Suki had gone off to find Sokka, leaving just her and Zuko, who is sitting on the floor with his hood pulled up over his face. "Even you're moodier than normal - and that's saying something."

"You don't get it. It's different for you." Zuko rests his chin on his knee. "You get a muscly version of yourself taking down ten bad guys at once and making sassy remarks."

"Yeah, that's pretty great." Toph beams.

"But for me, it takes all the mistakes I've made in my life and shoves them back in my face."

Zuko can barely keep his voice level. He'd wanted to cry during the part where he'd treated his uncle so badly and betrayed Katara. The only thing keeping away the tears was years of practice repressing his emotions.

"My uncle," he continues. "He's always been on my side, taking care of me. He's always been there for me. He taught me so much, and how do I repay him? With a knife in his back." Zuko stares at the floor. "And Katara. She was always kind and open to me. She gave me so many chances even though I didn't deserve them. And I just sold her out for a crown on my head. I don't deserve to have such good people in my life."

"You do." Toph slides down so that she's sitting next to him. "You made the bad decisions because you had bad people influencing you. That's why you deserve to have people like Iroh and Katara - people to set you straight and help you fight the bad ones."

"You really think that?"

"No. I know it."

"How?"

"Because I've been travelling with Katara for a long time and she's never shut up about you. It was actually kinda annoying."

Zuko smiles a little. "Sorry."

"I mean, it was kind of sweet. In an icky way. I was glad when you joined us because it made Katara so much happier. She always saw the good in you, even when you weren't sure of it yourself. And I'm sure your uncle feels the same way."

Zuko's always worried that he's a burden to Katara, someone she has to watch and take care of and make sure he didn't go evil again. He's relieved to hear that he does actually bring her happiness.

"Thanks, Toph."

"You're welcome." She punches his arm, hard. "Now stop moping. It's annoying."

A Fire Nation kid dressed as Aang runs past them. When he sees Zuko, he stops.

"Hey, your Zuko costume is pretty good!" he says. "But your scar is on the wrong side."

The kid is already running again when Zuko shouts, "The scar is NOT on the wrong side!"

* * *

"So that was a horrible play," Suki says as they walk back to Ozai's house. Everyone except for Aang has regrouped.

"You said it," Katara agrees.

"Horrible," Zuko says.

"But the effects were decent," Sokka points out.

"What effects?" Toph asks.

"We'll tell you about it some other time."


	74. B5C12: Dynasty

**D****isclaimer:** All rights belong to Nickelodeon, Bryan Konietzko, Michael Dante DiMartino, and all the men and women that created the A:TLA show, books, and comics. I take no credit, and I do not mean to break any copyright rules. This is simply a work of fiction made for enjoyment. No money is being made. The lyrics are from the song "Viva La Vida" by Coldplay

**Rating**: General Audiences. Warning: some scenes contain dark themes and minor violence

**Author's Note: **The game-changing chapter...Warning for Major Character Death. Just four more chapters after today! Can't believe I started this fic the same week they announced the Netflix live action show and almost two years later I'm nearly finished and they haven't even done casting yet lol (also there's a subtle Bellarke reference hidden in this chapter if you get it it means you're just as much Bellarke trash as I am)

* * *

**Chapter 12: Dynasty**

_Revolutionaries wait_

_For my head on a silver plate_

_Just a puppet on a lonely string_

_Oh, who would ever want to be king?_

"Hey, do you know where Aang is?" Sokka asks as they gather in the kitchen for breakfast. "I didn't see him last night."

"You mean he didn't come back after the play?" Suki glances over at Katara. "That doesn't sound like him."

Katara sighs. She had hoped this whole play thing would blow over, but apparently not. "He was upset about the play."

"Why? He was like a flawless hero in it," Toph says around a mouthful of rice. "Unless there was something I didn't hear."

Katara waves her hand, dismissing it. "I'll look for him when we're finished. He's probably just on the beach."

The others take her word and continue eating, but Zuko gives her a strange look. Katara isn't sure she likes that he can read her so well. She tries to silently communicate with him that she'll tell him later, and he finally turns back to his food.

Zuko meets her out on the porch while the others clean up.

"What's going on?" he asks.

She glances back through the broken door, then begins walking along the pathway to the beach. When they're far enough away from the house that she feels comfortable, she tells him about what happened last night.

"Aang was really into the play. He actually believed it. I know he's never been your biggest fan, but he really bought into that evil-Zuko stuff. He asked me why I was with you instead of him."

Zuko frowns. "Instead of him? Does he…?"

Katara nods. "He told me he loved me. He said he felt he could finally admit it because I felt the same way - except I don't, it was my character in the play who did. And then he kissed me."

She almost doesn't tell him the last part, afraid that he'll get angry. But all he does is raise an eyebrow.

"Really?"

She gives him a disapproving look. "You sound almost impressed."

"That was pretty brave of him. Even I wasn't brave enough to kiss you first."

Katara rolls her eyes. She'll never understand boys. "I pushed him away and told him that I didn't feel that way, and then he flew off. I was really harsh."

"You had every right to be."

"But he's so young!" Katara tugs on her hair in frustration. "I lashed out harsher than I should have. He was honestly confused. I wonder how long he's been secretly in love with me. I should have let him down more gently."

"Except he disappeared."

Katara nods. "I don't want the others to know, because I don't want to embarrass him further, but I can't search for him on my own. Will you help me?"

"He won't be happy if I'm the one who finds him."

"Then talk to him. You two need to figure it out eventually. If you're going to be Fire Lord, then you need to be allies with the leaders of all the nations, including the Airbenders. And I'm sick of people in my family not getting along." She fixes him with a hard look. "Be the mature one here, Zuko."

He raises his hands in surrender. "Alright. If I find him, I'll talk to him. Happy?"

"Yes." She leans up and kisses him.

* * *

Azula sits in front of her mirror. Behind her, two servants are pulling up her hair into a topknot with a scarlet ribbon. Today is her coronation, when she becomes Fire Lord.

Fire Lord Azula. It has a good ring to it, doesn't it?

She looks in the mirror and sees a bunch of hair that has escaped the updo. She scowls and reaches up, knocking away the servants' hands as she tugs her hair loose. She attempts it again herself, and this time parts of her bangs hang down straight in her face.

She shoves back her chair, the servants tripping over themselves to get out of her way. She walks to her full body-length mirror, inspecting it.

It's useless and unnecessary. Azula growls and reaches back to the desk, snatching up a pair of scissors.

"My lady - " one of them begins, reaching out. Azula whirls, brandishing the scissors at her.

"Get out," Azula snarls. "You're fired. You, too," she says, pointing the scissors at the second servant. "You're all useless. Useless!"

The two girls hastily bow and scatter out of the room, accidentally slamming the door behind them. Any other day, Azula would have them punished; now, though, bad servants are the least of her worries.

"Alright, hair," she says, grabbing the misbehaving bangs in one hand. "It's time to face your doom!"

She cuts across them crookedly, the parted black locks floating to the floor. Then she inspects her job.

"What a shame," a voice says from behind her. Azula's eyes widen as she sees the reflection of her mother meeting her eyes in the mirror. "You always had such beautiful hair."

Azula tries to keep her voice steady. "What are you doing here?"

"I didn't want to miss my own daughter's coronation," Ursa says. Her voice is as calm as always. On the outside, Zuko is like their father: same facial structure, same golden eyes, and same angry, raspy voice. Azula, on the other hand, inherited the calm demeanor as her mother. But that's as far as their similarities go; on the inside, Zuko is like their mother and Azula is like her father.

The observation makes Azula scowl harder. She thrusts her chin up as she replies, "Don't pretend to act proud. I know what you really think of me." She looks away. "You think I'm a monster."

"I think you're confused," Ursa corrects. "All your life, you've used fear to control people. Like your friends Mai and Ty Lee."

Azula tightens her lips into a straight line and looks down, trying to hold in the sharp stab of pain that goes through her at the mention of her friends. They betrayed her. They manipulated her. It was their fault, not hers.

"What choice do I have?" Azula shouts, whirling around. "Trust is for fools. Fear is the only reliable way." She raises her eyes. "Even you fear me."

"No." Ursa's golden eyes are soft against the harsh anger of her daughter. "I love you, Azula. I do."

Azula's lip trembles. Lies. All lies. Azula saw the look in her mother's eyes every time she did something horrible. Azula knows that Ursa held Zuko close because she gave up on Azula. Ursa saw the darkness within her and turned her back; now Azula is going to show her that she was right to run away.

With a cry of anguish, Azula snatches up a hairbrush from the desk and throws it into the mirror, shattering the glass.

Then she falls to her knees, unable to stop the sobs.

_Weak_, the voice in her mind whispers._You thought you could drain the weakness out, but you can't. It fills you._

"I will drain it all out," she sobs harder, the sharp edges of broken glass digging into her palms. "I am not weak."

_Then there will be nothing left._

"Nothing is better than weak."

* * *

Zuko finds Aang at the highest point of the island. Ember Island was created thousands of years ago by a volcanic eruption, and the crater of that volcano - though centuries dormant and worn down by the elements - still hosts the best view. Right now, though, the popular tourist spot is empty, save for one boy sitting on the edge.

Zuko walks over and sits down beside him. Aang says nothing.

"I feel like we didn't get started off on the right foot," Zuko says after a moment. He's not really sure what to say, or how this conversation should go, but he'd promised Katara he'd try. "I'd like to try and fix that."

Aang looks up at him now. "You're not mad at me?"

"I know you just want what's best for Katara. And you don't feel like that's me."

"I don't understand how she loves you after what you did to her."

A fair point. Zuko doesn't entirely understand it, either. But he's finished asking why good things have happened to him and instead has accepted them and forgiven himself.

"It wasn't all bad on the ship," he says. "We had some good times together. That's why what I did was so horrible - we weren't just strangers, we were friends. And I still did it. But that's also why she was able to forgive me. She knew there was good in me, and that I had just made a horrible mistake."

Aang is quiet for a long time. Zuko doesn't push him. Instead he turns his face to the light breeze and the familiar sights of the island where he spent all his summers as a child.

It's peaceful up here. The calm before the storm. The world will change tomorrow, and who knows what it will look like?

"Do you love her?"

Zuko turns back to see Aang watching him intently. "What?"

"Do you love her?"

The question completely throws him off. He's never thought about it. He just knows that he enjoys being around Katara and never wants to leave her side. He would do anything for her, to protect her. Is that love?

"I'm not sure I know what love is," Zuko admits.

Aang is quiet again. "You saved her life," he finally says. "You turned your back on your family for her." He wraps his arms around his legs and drops his chin to his knees. "I didn't like you because I saw you as competition. That wasn't fair of me. It's not what I was taught. I'm sorry."

"I forgive you." The words that would have once never escaped from his lips flow out so easily.

"I just want Katara to be happy," Aang continues. "If she's happy with you, then that should be enough."

"You've matured a lot since I first met you, Aang. That's not an easy thing to say."

"You're actually not bad at all." Aang meets his eyes and smiles weakly. "Your firebending is pretty good."

Zuko feels a small smile of his own creeping up on his face. "Thanks. Your airbending is pretty good, too."

"Good enough to take you in a fight?"

When Zuko sees the sparkle appear in Aang's eyes again, he knows everything is going to be alright. The kid is tough; he'll get through this heartbreak.

"I'd like to see you try."

"Oh, you're on."

Zuko stands, offering his hand down to Aang. The kid stares at it for a moment before accepting it.

"The others are worried about you. It's our last day before the comet, so we should probably spend it together."

"Do you think it will be weird? Between Katara and me?"

"Not if you talk to her first."

Zuko notes Aang's hesitation. Of course he's dreading talking to Katara about it. But Zuko knows it's a conversation that has to be made, and it will be better for everyone when it's done. He lays a hand on Aang's shoulder.

"It'll be fine," he assures him. "We both know there's no one as forgiving as Katara."

They walk along the path down the mountain together.

* * *

The palanquin bears Azula down the path after her father. She doesn't need to peak outside the cloth curtains to know that there are rows of thousands of Fire Nation citizens bowing as they pass. She doesn't need to look at them to see the reverence in their eyes as they glance up at their fearful leader.

Fearful leader. Azula scoffs. Ozai is nothing more than a tool who takes credit for the ideas of others. He wasn't even smart enough to think of killing his father to take his throne himself; that was his wife, and she was banished for it. Maybe Ursa should have been the Fire Lord; she was the clever one, after all.

Maybe Azula does take after her mother. Azula had always thought that she was more like her father, but perhaps she was wrong. Her mother was the smart one, the defiant one; Ozai was the one who was prepared to kill his only son because he couldn't stand up to his father. He was weak, like Zuko. Azula is strong and smart and capable, like her mother.

"_I didn't want to miss my own daughter's coronation,"_ Ursa had said. Maybe she wasn't there to mock Azula like she originally thought. Maybe she was being serious. It was no secret in their family that Ursa had never loved Ozai - perhaps she had always planned to wait until Azula was older and then sneak poison into Ozai's wine the same way she had done to Azulon. Then Azula would be Fire Lord.

"_Even you fear me."_

"_No. I love you, Azula."_

Azula's eyes widen in realization. Ursa didn't fear her because Azula _was_ her. Ursa didn't turn away from Azula because she loved Zuko more, she turned away so that Azula would learn to fend for herself and be strong while Zuko was coddled. The plan was always for Azula to ascend to the throne. Everything Ursa did, everything she said - it was all to prepare Azula for this moment.

But Ozai had threatened Ursa's life and banished her. She had to leave before her plan was finished, but she had completed the groundwork; she had set Zuko up to fail and Azula for victory.

All her life, Azula has been looking up to Ozai when she should have been looking up to her mother.

This changes everything, Azula realizes. She ceases to see her father as some all-mighty, all-powerful ruler and instead sees him as he truly is: a man who benefits off the hard work of others. He's just a figurehead, a face full of genius that he leached from those around him and took credit for. And what happens to those who know the truth?

They're sent away or killed. He steals their ideas and disposes of them. And now he's using Azula's ideas. So how long until she disappears?

No. She will not disappear. She will not let Ozai take credit for everything that she's done. She will avenge her mother and finish the plan Ursa began. She will take her birthright, her throne.

"This is for you, Mom," she whispers.

The palanquin halts at the base of the stage. Azula parts the curtains and steps out, ascending the stairs to stand at her father's right side. As is proper, she gets down on a knee and bows to him; but in her heart she is not bowing but plotting. How can she turn this around?

Ozai faces the crowd and raises his arms. The citizens stand, gleaming eyes gazing up at him. Azula stands as well, trying to hide the sneer growing on her face. It doesn't matter, though; they aren't looking at her. They don't care about her. She's invisible.

Not for long.

"Tomorrow is the day the comet arrives," Ozai begins, his voice booming across the crowd. "With the power of a thousand suns, I will finish what my grandfather started. We will strike against the Earth Kingdom and the Air Nomads, taking them all down in one obliterating sweep. No one will be able to escape the fires!"

The crowd cheers. Azula smiles, but it's not one of pride or victory; it's one of a genius plan taking shape in her mind.

"This time tomorrow, the world will be ours for the taking! Fire Nation citizens will maintain an elite status among the world. We will have access to the best foods and animals. We will live in the finest houses and be waited on by the best servants. All others will bow to us! We will be gods!"

Another cheer. Even the stoic generals standing on the sides of the stage smile and clap. Some of them have hungry smiles; she can see them scheming as well. Whoever is on the throne will be the highest of gods, and they all want it for themselves.

_Trust is for fools,_ she'd said. She was right. Ozai cannot even trust his own family - but by the time he learns this lesson, it will be too late.

"I will lead our forces to our final victory! The rebels will be crushed and the land will flow with seas of fire! All will burn and from the ashes, we will rise stronger than ever!"

Two servants approach, setting an elaborate flame-tipped cape on Ozai's shoulders. Azula rolls her eyes at the dramatics. More proof that Ozai is simply a figurehead. He feels he has to assert his strength with flashy and showy speeches. Azula has never needed frivolous celebrations to strike fear into others.

That's not entirely true - there's one celebration where she can establish her dominance. But it's not frivolous or filled with regurgitated words.

The final piece of her plan clicks into place and she feels the blood in her veins run ice hot.

"I am the supreme ruler of the world!" Ozai announces as an absurd helmet with gold flames bursting out the sides is placed on his head. "The Phoenix King!"

Banners with flame logos are hoisted up around him. Drums pound, whipping the crowd into an excited frenzy. Azula watches with narrowed eyes and a slight smirk. She'll let him enjoy the moment for just a little longer. It will be his last.

She waits patiently for the crowd to quiet down enough that her voice will be heard. Then she steps forward, her hands on her hips. Ozai gives her a strange look.

"I'd like to raise a toast to my father!" she calls out. The crowd quiets down as she addresses them. She shoots her father a look, noticing his pleased smile. He's buying into her act, giving her enough time to do the necessary damage. "He has done something no other ruler of ours has. Something Sozin couldn't do, something Azulon couldn't do!"

Everyone's attention is on her. Her heart races wildly with excitement. This is it. Her moment.

"He bore a weak son and heir who he had to burn and banish to hide his shame. And that son still managed to catch the Avatar and bring him back here - and she escaped right under his nose! A little girl slipped right out of his grasp, with the help of his traitorous son. My father had me cover up his mistakes and then sent me out to right them. It was I who chased the Avatar across the nations, taking down the mighty fortresses of Omashu and Ba Sing Se single handedly while my father sat idly on his throne! It was I who learned of the eclipse that threatened us and made the plans to evacuate the capital city. And it was I who laid the trap that led the Avatar back into my father's reach. Tomorrow, when my father leads our soldiers to victory, it is my strategy that will give us complete victory!"

The crowd gasps and mutters. Azula turns back to her father, who is watching her through narrowed eyes. A pair of soldiers step forward in her direction, but Ozai stops them with a hand.

"It appears my daughter would try to poison and divide us with her clever lies," he says, standing. "Everything I have achieved has been met with obstacles, the least of which came from my own house and blood." He shakes his head. "And yet, I have still prevailed! I have done what I had to do to ensure that the Fire Nation does not fall into the hands of those who would destroy it."

"You are a weak ruler who has only come so far because of the hard work of others!" Azula plays her last card, one she knows will divide the people and soldiers enough for the last part of her plan to work. "You had your wife kill your father so that you could have the throne! You sent your brother to his death in Ba Sing Se so he wouldn't fight you for it - because you knew he was stronger than you and would win! The Fire Nation deserves a leader who hasn't lied or tricked their way into the throne!" Her hands clench into fists. "The Fire Nation deserves me on the throne!"

Ozai makes a sweeping motion with his arm. "Guards, arrest this traitor!"

But even as his soldiers take a step, they find their legs encased in quicksand and blocks of stone wrapping around their hands to prevent them from bending. From out of the shadows, Azula's Dia Li agents even the odds. The crowd of people look from father to daughter, their loyalties split. Who do they believe?

Ozai glares at her. "Very well, Azula. You have made your point. Are you going to kill me now, when I am powerless and at your mercy?"

"No." She faces the crowd as she gives her verdict. "I challenge my father, Fire Lord Ozai, to an Agni Kai. The winner gets the throne."

Now the crowd cheers. They don't have to be confused anymore; the Agni Kai will determine who is the rightful leader, and they will follow them blindly. It's an age old tradition that has not failed them yet.

Such is the way of the Fire Nation.

* * *

They all sit on the porch steps, watching the sun set brilliantly in the horizon. The red and orange hues reflect over the steady waves, a rippling masterpiece.

Sokka has his arm around Suki, Katara is leaning into Zuko's side, and Toph and Aang sit contentedly on the bottom step. Appa is laying on the grass a few feet away, and Momo is perched on the railing.

The last sunset before destiny arrives. How beautiful it is, and yet how terrifying. What if this is the last sunset they'll ever see? What if this is the last time they'll get to smell the salty breeze off the ocean and just breathe it in?

Katara looks around at her family and decides that if this is the last sunset she'll ever see, there's no one she'd rather be with. For once, everything is calm and settled. There are no more unspoken truths between them, no more secrets, no more animosity. Everything has been addressed and resolved. They're all ready to face their destinies tomorrow, no matter where it will lead them.

They're just a family now, basking in the last sunset they may ever see. Despite the impending battles and probable death, there's a calmness within them. Acceptance. Letting go of what they cannot change and gathering the courage to face what they must.

Katara could sit here in peace forever.

* * *

Azula stands in the arena opposite her father. His cruel golden eyes are closed. He's calm, sure of his victory; after all, he is the best Firebender in the world. But he's also cocky, cockier, even, than Azula. She knows that she's only second best, and she will use that knowledge to her advantage.

She knows she can win. She knows she has it within her. The voice within her had said that when she drained weakness out, there would be nothing left. It was wrong. What is left is Azula, and she is mighty and powerful and terrifying.

Ozai opens his golden eyes, and they almost look sad.

"What, sorry your golden rule was so short?" she taunts.

"I'm sorry for the price I have to pay to keep it," he replies. Azula rolls her eyes.

"No, you're not. You never loved me. You never loved any of us! We were just tools for you to throw away when you were finished with us. But I know my worth, and I will not be thrown to the side!" Fire rages within her, and her hands burst into flames without her willing them to. "I will not be a babysitter for the Fire Nation while you go out and win glory."

"I gave you everything, and yet you still turn against me." Ozai's eyes flash with anger. "You're just as ungrateful as your mother."

"My mother?" Azula laughs. "Funny you should mention her. She's the reason I'm standing here today. She knew you were a weak ruler and an even weaker man. She always planned for me to be the one on the throne. Now I'm fulfilling her dream."

Ozai is the one who laughs now. "You on the throne? Please. Ursa wanted her weak, useless son to be Fire Lord. You were an abomination she could hardly stand."

Azula refuses to believe him. He's just trying to shake her confidence. But Azula spoke to Ursa herself; she knows the truth. Ozai is grasping at straws because he knows he's backed into a corner.

"Then we're both just monsters she could hardly stand." Azula takes a few steps back, giving herself room to fight. "May the worst one win."

Ozai's fire is not as hot as Azula's. He may wield the fire faster than her, but physically she's faster, able to dodge or deflect his every move. He struggles with defending himself against her; no one has dared throw fire at him in years.

Azula plays with him like a cat plays with a mouse. She lets him wear himself out, summoning all the fire he can only for her to dance out of the way at the last second. He breaks out in a sweat while she's still going strong.

She knows he's starting to feel threatened when he begins to throw lightning. He's frightfully quick, summoning it down three times as fast as Azula ever has. There's a close call that almost makes her doubt herself. But he's predictable. He may be stronger, but she's smarter. She sees where the lightning will land and moves out of the way in plenty of time.

Every time a streak of lightning blows a crater in the arena, the spectators scream and duck for cover. But it doesn't even faze Azula; her concentration is on the battle.

"You cannot beat me, Azula," Ozai says, raising his arms. "You cannot run and dodge forever."

He's right. But Azula doesn't have to run and dodge forever. The next time he throws lightning, she makes sure to be close enough that the force of it blows her off her feet. She hits the ground and stills her body.

She waits for a few precious seconds, not daring to open her eyes. She hears the crunch of his boots against the dirt as he steps forward to confirm his kill. As he's leaning down to check for her pulse, she sits up quickly, sweeping her foot under his legs. He falls to his knees as she stands, her arms already in the motions of summoning lightning.

Their eyes meet and Azula sees the fear in them, her blue lightning reflecting off the shimmering orbs, before she throws her hand down, aiming right at his chest.

Ozai's dead eyes stare up at her, her messy hair hanging off her scalp and framing her face, the blood red sunset haloing her entire figure.

A cry rises up from the raptured audience.

"All hail the Phoenix Queen!"


	75. B5C13: Sozin's Comet: Part 1

**D****isclaimer:** All rights belong to Nickelodeon, Bryan Konietzko, Michael Dante DiMartino, and all the men and women that created the A:TLA show, books, and comics. I take no credit, and I do not mean to break any copyright rules. This is simply a work of fiction made for enjoyment. No money is being made. The lyrics are from the song "This Is War" by Thirty Seconds to Mars

**Rating**: General Audiences. Warning: some scenes contain dark themes and minor violence

**Author's Note:** The final battle...are you guys ready?

* * *

**Chapter 13: Sozin's Comet: Part 1**

_A warning to the people, the good and the evil_

_This is war_

_To the soldier, the civilian, the martyr, the victim_

_To the leader, the pariah, the victor, the messiah_

_This is war_

_It's the moment of truth and the moment to lie_

_And the moment to live and the moment to die_

_The moment to fight, the moment to fight_

"Queen Azula."

The captain of the Dai Li bows deeply in front of her. She's sitting on her throne, turning her new crown in her hands absently. It's crafted with gold and shaped like a ring of fire. Quite fitting, she thinks. Around her, the braziers burn darkly with her blue fire.

"What is it?" she snaps. "I'm about to go and lead my armies to victory over the entire world."

"I apologize for interrupting, but the matter is of the highest importance." The captain stands. "There have been reports about a person of interest reappearing."

Azula leans forward on her throne, eyes blazing dangerously. "You interrupted me about one person? I'm about to conquer the world, and you think I care about one person?"

The man's eyes widen in fear. It sends a thrill of excitement through Azula.

"The person is Zuko, Your Highness," he says quickly.

Some of her anger fades. "My brother, huh? Interesting."

"He was spotted on Ember Island."

Azula narrows her eyes, and the anger returns. This will require some dealing with. The nerve of that coward! Hiding out right underneath her nose.

She leans back in her throne, turning her options over in her mind. "There will be a change of plans," she decides. "Captain, tell the generals to move forward with our forces. I have some business here to attend to before I join them."

He bows before backing out of the room. Azula turns her new crown over in her hands again before closing her fingers tightly around it. No one will take it from her. She's earned the right to sit here and wear this crown. No one, especially not some cowardly brother of hers, is going to take it away.

If she has to kill everyone in her family to ensure her sovereignty, then she will.

* * *

"It's weird to say, but the comet actually looks beautiful." Suki stands on the porch, her gaze fixed on the horizon. Sokka is busy preparing their eel-hound for departure, but he pauses to look up at the sky.

The entire horizon is orange and red, the colors of a permanent sunset. The air is warmer than usual. There's an eerie feeling in the air, like the electricity in the atmosphere before a storm, as if the whole universe knows what evil is about to happen.

"Too bad the Fire Lord is about to use it to destroy the world." Toph sits on the bottom step of the stairs. She seems sad, which is an emotion neither Sokka nor Suki have seen on her before.

"What's wrong?" Sokka asks, stepping over and sitting by her.

"What are we going to do when this is all over?" Toph asks. "Everyone's going to go home. And I'm not ready to go home yet. I _can't_ go home."

Sokka feels the opposite. He wishes more than anything that he could return home - just sail back to the South Pole and walk into his village. All his friends and neighbors would greet him as a war hero, and his father would wrap his arms around him and tell him how proud he was of him, of how much he's grown.

But there is nothing left for him at the South Pole. Just ice and ruins of an old battlefield.

"I don't have a home to go back to," he says, "so I promise we won't all be going home."

"You could always join the Kyoshi Warriors," Suki offers.

Toph manages a smile. "As tempting as that offer is, I'll have to decline. I'm not really into make-up and dresses."

"There are other options, Toph," Sokka promises.

"Remember what the fortune teller said?" Suki asks. "She said you were going to become the best earthbending master in the world and have lots of amazing students. Maybe you can start an earthbending school."

Toph grabs them both and pulls them into an uncharacteristic hug. Then she quickly pushes them away. "Thanks. I feel better. They weren't good ideas, but I feel better."

The door of the house opens and Zuko, Katara, and Aang exit, carrying the last of their bags. They load them onto Appa before returning to where the others are sitting on the steps.

"It's time," Zuko says quietly. The two words hold so much power; Sokka can feel the dread build up in the pit of his stomach.

But this is their duty, and they'll face it bravely. He pulls Katara into a tight hug. She clings to him, both of them fully aware that it might be the last time they ever see each other again.

"I love you," Sokka says. He feels her shake in his arms. When he pulls away, she's laughing quietly.

"I don't think you've ever actually said those words to me before." Abruptly, her laughter fades and her face turns serious. "I love you too, Sokka."

He turns to Zuko and awkwardly sets a hand on his shoulder. "Look after my sister for me, okay?"

The prince nods. "I will."

"And look after yourself. You're just as important as she is to maintaining peace after today."

Zuko nods again. "I know."

Then Sokka steps back and lets Toph, Aang, and Suki have a chance to bid the other two goodbye. Toph punches them both soundly on the arms, Suki wishes them both luck before hugging Katara and kissing Zuko on the cheek, and Aang even hugs Zuko - a sight Sokka thought he'd never see.

Then Katara and Zuko are climbing up on Appa and waving goodbye. Sokka is the one who made the plan, but it doesn't mean he feels any better about seeing them flying off towards the Fire Nation palace alone. He has a feeling deep in the pit of his stomach that something is about to go horribly wrong.

It was a simple strategy, really. Katara and Zuko are going to the palace to fight Ozai and Azula, respectively. He, Suki, Toph, and Aang are going to try and deter the massive war balloons to give Katara the time she needs to defeat the Fire Lord and end the war. On the west coast of the Earth Kingdom, Mai, Ty Lee, and the Kyoshi Warriors are going to take back Omashu. He would have preferred to reconquer Ba Sing Se, but that city is several days away and not in immediate danger of incineration.

Of course, no one knows how fast those war balloons are. If they're capable of travelling all the way to Ba Sing Se in a day, then he and the others are going to have to take down as many as they can as quickly as they can before the rain of fire starts.

"Alright." Sokka tightens the straps holding the bags to the eel hound. "We're up next."

Suki climbs up the creature's leg and perches on its back. Sokka boosts Toph up and then follows, grabbing the reins. Aang leaps into the air and flies above them as the eel hound slips into the water, swimming towards the abandoned volcano where Ozai's war balloon fleet is preparing to take off.

The war is upon them, and there's no going back now.

* * *

Iroh can feel the power of the comet through his veins. Even from deep down in the dungeons of Ba Sing Se, the part of him bound to fire alights. He's not been idle in his time here; he's been able to sneak secret messages out and when the guards aren't paying attention, he's been doing exercises to rebuild his muscle and reclaim the body that got him through years of battles when he was a fearsome general. He's stronger than he's ever been, and it's time for him to break out and show the world that the Dragon of the West is still a contender.

He thinks of Zuko and Katara. He hopes they're prepared for the battle they're about to fight. Never before has he met two kids with such strength and determination. If anyone is going to defeat Ozai and Azula and take back the Fire Nation, it's going to be them.

Footsteps outside his cell cause him to abandon his thoughts and ready himself. There are few Firebender guards here; most are Earthbenders, members of the Dai Li that Azula left to watch over the city while she returned to the palace. Though formidable opponents, Iroh has the power of a thousand suns coursing through his veins.

Iroh dreamed of conquering Ba Sing Se once, when he was young. He spent years sieging the city to no avail, until his son died and he gave up hope. But now he realizes that the dream _was_ real. He just never realized he was supposed to take it back _from_ the Fire Nation, not for it.

Today his destiny is calling, and he will answer.

* * *

"I can't believe we're back here," Mai grumbles, hiding in the brush and peering out at the bridge that leads over the canyon to the gates of Omashu. "How many times do we have to conquer the same city?"

"Maybe this time they'll name it after us," Ty Lee says, as cheerful as ever. "We can combine our names and call it Mailee."

"That sounds more stupid than 'New Ozai'."

Ty Lee shrugs. "We'll work on it."

The two of them glance back at the Kyoshi Warriors hidden behind them, all of them waiting for the signal. Mai turns back to the city.

"Let's just get this over with." She waves her hand lazily in the air, and two dozen fierce female warriors sprint from behind rocks and bushes, all heading towards the towering city in front of them.

They're across the bridge before the guards notice them. Before the soldiers can react, Ty Lee knocks them down, paralyzed, while Mai pins them by the fabric of their uniforms to the walls with her blades. Then Ty Lee and an equally nimble Kyoshi Warrior scale the gate. Thirty seconds later, Mai hears some shouting and crashes before the gate begins to open. Mai leads the other girls into the city while Ty Lee and the other girl efficiently take out the guards on the ramparts.

Once inside the city, they split up and begin freeing the Earth Kingdom stronghold one sector at a time.

The power of a thousand suns is no match for two dozen female warriors on the warpath.

* * *

Sokka, Suki, Toph, and Aang crawl up to the lip of the crater, peering down at the fleet preparing for battle beneath them. A dozen massive metal warships are parked in the middle with a few smaller ones around the edges. There are no soldiers to be seen.

"Where are they all?" Aang asks. As if on cue, the ships begin to rise.

"We're too late," Sokka replies grimly. "The fleet's already taking off."

"Then we're taking off, too," Toph says decidedly. "Where's the closet airship?"

"It's right - Ahhhh!"

Toph catapults them off the side of the crater with a platform of rock and they fly through the air toward the nearest balloon. Aang glides easily past them, landing on the side and turning back to help catch them as they hit the side.

They haul themselves up onto the main deck and hide behind the massive generators working overtime to keep the heavy ships flying. The airships seem so much bigger when they're on them rather than looking from the ground.

"How are we supposed to stop them?" Suki asks, glancing around. Then they all turn and look at Sokka, who gulps.

"Uh…" His brain starts working in overdrive, trying to think of a plan despite his utter lack of information. "Just...give me a minute."

* * *

"You sent for us, princess? Is everything alright?"

Azula glares down at the group of Dai Li men kneeling before her throne. The strange blue fire surrounding her casts eerie shadows off the men and the pillars holding up the ceiling. Azula can see figures darting between them, eyes leering out at her. Enemies, everywhere.

"Actually, everything's not alright. Do you know how long it took you to get here?"

"Uh...a few minutes, I guess."

"Five, to be precise. In which time an assassin could have snuck in, done away with me, and been on his merry way. My own brother is lurking around the area, ready to dispose of me and claim the throne for himself, and you think you can take five minutes to answer my summons? Is this how you would treat your queen? With tardiness and disloyalty?"

The man's eyes shine as he meets hers. "The Dai Li would never betray you."

"And I'm sure that's just what you told Long Feng before you turned against him and joined me."

_Trust is for fools,_ whispers the voice in her mind. _Enemies are everywhere. _

"You're all banished!"

"But -"

"Goodbye!"

The man clamps his mouth shut before standing and exiting. His men follow behind him silently.

"Please send in the next group on your way out," Azula calls after him. "And remind them to address me as _queen_, not princess!"

Anyone can be an enemy now. Everyone wants her throne, and they all think she's weak. But she'll prove that she's strong. Her brother's on his way here now; after she kills him, she'll join her army on their way across the Earth Kingdom, burning everything in their path. And when they reach Ba Sing Se, she'll kill her uncle. Then no one will have a claim to her throne, and all others will be too intimidated to try.

Ozai was weak, and everyone knew that. But Azula isn't, and she'll prove it.

She'll be the most feared queen to ever rule the four nations.

* * *

Sokka and Suki sneak up to the door of the control room, hiding on either sides. Toph walks straight up to it and knocks to the tune of a children's song. Then she bursts in, metalbending the door around her in a suit of armor. Sokka and Suki have to turn and cover their heads as fire shoots out through the open doorway, but the sound of metal clanking and fires roaring gives them a general idea of what's happening.

When a man flies out of the doorway and rolls to a stop, unconscious, Sokka and Suki duck around the corner and enter the room.

Toph sheds her metal armor. "That's how it's done," she declares.

"Good work, Toph. Time to take control of the ship. Take the wheel."

Toph's eyes widen. "That's a great idea! Let the blind girl steer the giant airship."

Sokka stares at her. "I was talking to Suki."

Suki steps around them and scans the control board, her fingers flittering around the dials and levers as she takes stock of what she has to work with.

"What are we going to do about the rest of the crew?" she asks, half-turning.

"Take us down closer to the water." Something piled against the side of the room catches his attention. "I've got an idea."

Sokka grabs a loudspeaker and, after clearing his throat, announces in a deep voice, "Attention, crew! This is your captain speaking. Everyone please report to the bomb bay immediately for hotcakes and sweet pri! We have a very special day to celebrate!"

Toph grins as she comprehends Sokka's plan. "Let's see how well their fire burns in water."

* * *

On another airship, Aang is perched on the bow of the ship, waiting for a signal from Sokka. He watches as their airship drifts down to the surface and empties the bomb bay. Instead of bombs falling out, though, soldiers are the ones free falling through the air before splashing into the water. The irony is not lost on him.

He doesn't think it's the signal yet, though. None of the other ships noticed the departure from the line.

He'll wait until the ships heading for the Air Temples break off. As much as he hates to separate himself from the others, Sokka seems to have everything in control. And if anything goes wrong, Toph and Suki are smart and tough enough to get them through it. They'll keep the Earth Kingdom protected.

Aang needs to be there for his own people.

* * *

"Azula!"

Li and Lo enter the throne room, not bothering to bow with their crooked backs as they approach her. "We heard what happened! Why have you banished all your servants? Or your Dai Li agents? And the imperial Firebenders?"

Azula feels weary. It's been a long day, and she's tired of waiting for her brother to show up. She wants to be leading her army to victory, not weeding out future traitors. The last thing she needs is two nosy old women getting up in her business.

"None of them could by trusted. Sooner or later, they all would have betrayed me." Like Ozai and Zuko. Like Mai and Ty Lee.

"Azula, we are concerned for your and your wellbeing," Li and Lo say in sync.

Her eyes narrow at them. "Who sent you? Who is it that thinks I'm not prepared to be queen? Or is it someone trying to get in my head, to manipulate me?"

"In light of today's events, we think it would be best if you stayed here and rested."

Azula whips around. "Stayed here? Rested? My reputation is at stake! I have to be the one to lead my armies to victory or I will be meaningless! Which one of you said that?"

Li and Lo point at each other. Azula grins.

"Well, there's only one way to resolve this." Azula throws her arms out. "You two must duel each other! I order you to fight an Agni Kai!"

The older women stare at her in disbelief.

"But...we're not Firebenders."

"Alright, fine." Azula plays a hand on her hip. "Lo, you're banished. Li, you can stay." She stalks off, tired of sitting around and waiting. If Zuko isn't going to come to her, then she's going to have to go to him.

In the empty throne room, Lo and Li look at each other.

"She pointed to me, but I'm Li," Li says.

"So who's banished?"

* * *

Iroh stands on top of the parapets. Next to him stands the earthbending master and former king of Omashu Bumi; swordsmaster Piandao; rogue firebending master Jeong Jeong; and Airbender and Monk Gyatso. Above them waves a light gray flag with a white lotus.

On the outside of the wall is a Fire Nation force a thousand strong. A thousand soldiers, tanks, and guns against five old men.

"Ba Sing Se, the Order of the White Lotus is here," Bumi says, staring out at the opposing force.

Iroh, standing slightly ahead of the others, has his eyes closed. "Here to set you free," he finishes. "Only once every hundred years can a Firebender experience this kind of power." He slowly raises his head and opens his eyes. Fire gleams in his eyes, and when he inhales and exhales deeply, a ring of fire bursts into being around them.

Then Iroh yells and throws his arms forward, the fire converging into a solid ball and smashing into the front of the Fire Nation forces. For better or for worse, the battle has begun.

Bumi raises his arms and thrusts them forward, moving the entire chunk of wall they're standing on forward. Behind them, also on rock platforms, are other members of the Order of the White Lotus.

They leap off when they reach the soldiers. Gyatso blasts down a few houses in the way and Piandao leaps down, moving with lightning speed as he disarms all the non-bender soldiers. Gyatso follows him, using wind shields to protect against the flames from the Firebenders in their midst.

Jeong Jeong blasts himself into the sky. Tanks shoot beams of fire up at him, which he catches before sending it back, the fire blazing so hot that it partially melts the metal shell of the tanks. Then he pushes them together in a chaotic pile of half-melted and misshaped metal.

Some of the soldiers begin to scatter. Others, the strongest ones, stand their ground.

Iroh, watching from his platform, is pleased to see everything going according to plan.

* * *

"We need to destroy this fleet of airships before it reaches the Earth Kingdom."

In the distance, Sokka can see the shore approaching. It's only a matter of minutes before some small, poor town gets crispified.

"Well how do you suggest we do that?" Toph demands. "I can't see anything outside this hunk of metal!"

"Maybe you don't have to…" Sokka leans forward and peers out the windows. Then he turns back to the girls, a crazy grin on his face. "Airship slice."

"What?"

"You'll see."

"Uh, Sokka?"

He looks over at Suki. "What?"

"We've got a little problem."

The right half of the airships are angling away, taking off in a different direction. And, perched on top of the lead one, is a familiar figure clad in orange.

"Aang! But where are they going?"

"They're probably headed to the Air Temples," Toph says. "If Aang's there, he'll protect them. We need to worry about our half of the ships."

Sokka nods. As much as he hates deviating from his original plan - and separating from Aang - he needs to focus on what he can control. Right now, there are six massive ships in his control. Well, more or less in his control.

"Right. Airship slice." He walks over to the wheel and nudges Suki out of the way. "Let me show you how it's done."

He maneuvers the ship out in front of the line, then turns the wheel hard. They stagger to the side, trying to keep their footing, as they move in a slow arc back around to the line, approaching from the outside. Even as they're moving, the Earth Kingdom shore appears under them. Fire Nation soldiers standing on the bow of the ships blast waves of fire down upon the land.

"We're running out of time!" Suki exclaims. "This better work!"

Toph, standing by the broken window, can feel the waves of heat even at their altitude. "Woah. That's a lot of fire, isn't it?"

When their airship is aimed straight at the one at the edge of the line, Sokka pulls all the levers, maximizing the speed and power. The metal casing begins to shake; it's being pushed too much too fast.

"It's going to be a bumpy ride!" Sokka warns, putting a hand on each of their shoulders and pushing them out of the room. "We need to get on top of this thing fast!"

"Then what?" Suki stops in the doorway, holding onto his arm. The look in her eyes mirrors exactly what Sokka is thinking: Are we going to make it out alive?

"We watch each other's backs," he answers, holding her gaze. "And if we make it that far, I'll let you know."

He leans forward and kisses her, hoping it's not the last time but not leaving it up to chance. This is war, after all, and they are two normal soldiers surrounded by Firebenders and sailing through the sky - all while trying to destroy the very airships keeping them alive. What could go wrong?

The better question is, What could go right?

The bottom of their airship collides with the top of the first one. The shudder that runs through the entire ship on impact throws all three of them to the floor. Toph is the first one back on her feet, reaching out to grab the other two. They continue running, trying to get to higher ground. Thirty seconds later, the airship collides with the second one, with similar results. And then the next one, and the next.

They manage to pull themselves up the ladder rungs to the top of the airship. Choking on smoke, they stumble forward, trying to reach the metal nose at the front.

As their airship collides with another one, the surface under their feet cracks and slips. Toph anchors herself on Sokka's leg, but Suki isn't so lucky. She's still reaching out for Sokka, her blue eyes wide with fear, as she falls away into the smoke.

"Suki!" Sokka cries out, but she's gone.

Despair threatens to overwhelm him. Coldness creeps into his heart, and his veins turn to ice. "No," he whispers.

"We have to finish the mission," Toph says, shaking him. "And right now, I think we need to jump!"

The remains of their airship collides with the last one of the line. Toph and Sokka free-fall through the air below landing on the top of the last airship. They roll to avoid being smashed by the metal parts raining down upon them from their first airship.

Sokka holds Toph close, shielding her from the debris. He already lost one person he cared about today; he's not going to lose another.

* * *

Aang knows it's only a matter of time before the ships split off into three groups, each group heading to target a different Air Temple. He has to make sure he stops them before that happens.

His problem is that he doesn't have a plan. He's not as clever as Sokka, or as tough as Toph. Aang has spent his whole life avoiding violence, playing the defensive side, and now he's supposed to initiate it.

Then he remembers the young Airbenders playing around the temple. He hears their laughs echoing in his ears and he images the horror on their faces when they see the shadow of the airships looming over them. They'd try to stand up and fight, to defend their home; but against the power of the comet, they'd be crushed. Incinerated. Black shadows burned into green grass.

No. Aang won't let that happen. If the monks don't want to fight for their home, then Aang will have to fight for them.

He climbs up the rungs to the very top of the airship and inspects the line. Six massive war balloons and one Airbender. Nothing he can't handle, right?

He takes his glider in his hands and twirls in around and around, generating a mass of wind. Then he flicks the edge of the staff, sending it flying towards the propeller of the first airship.

The propeller stutters, trying to following two conflicting air patterns, and then stalls. The ship tilts to the side, losing altitude. Aang rushes to the other side and repeats it. As the airship sinks, losing power, he leaps off it and onto the next one.

One down, five to go.

* * *

Sokka holds onto Toph's hand as they run across the top of the airship. With all the air and debris swirling around them, she can barely get a handle on what's going on. They're both out of their elements - literally and figuratively.

"Toph, metalbend the rudder so that it's jammed permanently in the turn position."

Despite the horrors of today, Sokka can't give up now. He has to see this mission through. It's what Suki would want. And if they don't succeed, then he lost her for nothing. And he can't live with that.

He can't fail again.

He has to stop this fleet. For Zuko, who's fighting his sister. For Katara, who's fighting the Fire Lord. For Aang, who's trying to save his people. And for Suki, who gave her life trying.

And for his entire tribe, who he abandoned the last time the comet bled fire through the world.

"The ship will spiral and slam into the others," he explains when Toph's face scrunches up.

"Got it."

She feels for his shoulders, pushes him to the side, and then sinks her fingers into the metal rudder. She turns it sharply to the side. The ship responds with a lurch, sending them slamming into the twisted hunk of metal. The entire ship changes course, smashing into the side of the adjacent one.

Sokka watches, both relieved and pleased. He turns back to her. "Have I ever mentioned how sweet it is that you invented metalbending?"

"You could stand to mention it more," Toph replies lightly. There's another crash as another airship hits the next one in line. Sokka is still reaching out and steadying Toph when a hatch behind them opens up and a Fire Nation soldiers peeks out.

They run across the top of the ship as a stream of fire chases them. Sokka unsheathes his sword with one hand and grabs Toph around the waist with the other; then he leaps over the side, slamming the sword into the thin metal shell of the ship. They slide down, the sword keeping them from plummeting to their deaths in the forest far below.

Then the sword runs out of metal to grip and they're freefalling. Toph screams while Sokka looks around wildly. He hits the thin metal walkway of a platform and manages to wrap one arm around it while still holding onto Toph with the other. He turns so that he's laying securely on his back on the platform.

"My leg," he groans, the pain shooting up and down until it's almost the only thing he can sense. The other thing is Toph's hand in his as she swings over the land. "Hang on, Toph!"

"Aye, aye, captain," she replies, but there's none of her usual snark in it. Just a pleading desperation. She doesn't want to die. She's just a young girl who doesn't want to die and Sokka's literally holding her life in his hands and his leg hurts so much and so does the rest of his body and there's Fire Nation soldiers running towards him from the platforms parallel to the one he's laying on and -

And an idea comes to mind. He uses his free hand to wriggle out his boomerang from a pocket on his pants. Even as the soldiers begin to shoot fire their way, Sokka flicks his wrist, sending the boomerang to interrupt their flames. He leans up and grabs his sword from where it had landed on the platform by his feet and throws it the other way, knocking the soldier straight off. He watches sadly as his space sword falls onto the land below.

His victory is short lived. A half dozen Firebenders line up along the ship's edge in front of him, their arms held out in a ready position. Sokka is still clinging on to Toph's hand. His arm is starting to ache from the burden of supporting her, and the pain in his leg is becoming almost unbearable.

Has he done enough? Has he destroyed enough airships to give the Earth Kingdom a chance? Has he distracted enough men to give Katara the time and space she needs to defeat the Fire Lord? Has he done enough to keep Suki from dying in vain?

Toph's hand in his slips. They're holding on by just their fingertips now. Her skin, normally warm and dry, has turned cold and sweaty. She's terrified, but she's trusting him to save her.

"I don't think Boomerang is coming back, Toph," he calls down to her. A warning. A goodbye. "It looks like this is the end."

He closes his eyes, waiting for the final blow. He wonders if it will hurt, or if he'll just die instantly. He wonders how Suki felt when she died - did she just accept it? Or did she scream the entire way down, wondering why he couldn't save her.

He wonders if his dad would be proud of him.

There's a sound of running footsteps and he cracks his eyes open just as an airship slams into theirs from below. Sokka's hand is wrenched from Toph's, and when he tries to turn to grab ahold of her again, he finds himself rolling off the platform and falling through the air.

He lands on the shell of the airship, right next to Toph. He lands on his injured leg, the new pain flaring up and causing his eyes to water. He curls around it, holding his knee with his hands.

"How did that happen?" Toph asks, climbing to her feet next to him. "Did Boomerang come back?"

Sokka looks up, and for a moment the pain disappears. Hanging onto the side of the airship is a familiar face.

"No," he says, and part of him thinks he did, in fact, die. "Suki did."

She smiles when she catches his eye, and Sokka's sure he's in some heavenly afterlife. Like the first time he saw her, he's certain she must be an angel.

* * *

The Southern Air Temple appears in the distance. Aang has succeeded in taking down another three airships, leaving just two left. His orange robes are singed from an encounter with Firebenders on the second and third ships, and his feet are blistered from the metal shell of the ship.

He'd barely gotten the last airship in time; it had started drifting away from the others, heading to the Eastern Air Temple. Aang had managed to take it down before it got too far away.

Now he's working his way through the second to the last airship, running across the decks and knocking out soldiers as he passes, trying to access the control room. Maybe if he can ground the ship before it gets to the Temple…

A blast of fire from a side corridor nearly fries him. He spins, snapping his staff and sending a blast of wind to knock back the Firebender. Then he picks up his pace, his eyes darting across every door.

He finds the control room at the front of the ship. A large, metal door stands in his way; when he tries to pry it open, he finds that it's locked. Hearing pounding footsteps behind him, he runs and escapes out of the interior of the ship, sneaking along an outer passage.

He doubles back, staying on the outside, to face the windows looking into the cockpit. Then he pushes off the platform, jumping feet-first into the windshield.

The glass shatters beneath his feet. He lands in a roll, jumping back up to dissipate the fireball aimed at him. Then he returns the attack, using his glider to knock the men's feet out from under them and sending gusts of air to blow them against the walls. When they're all laying on the ground moaning, he takes the wheel.

The Air Temple is directly in front of them now. Aang has only a few minutes before it's too late. He has to make a decision - and now.

He has just placed his hands on the wheel to turn it when the entire ship begins to spin, slowly at first but then picking up speed. He hangs on tight to the wheel as the ship is whipped around. His head spins, nausea consuming his thoughts. It's all he can do to hold on tight. Around him, he can hear the breaking of glass as some of the soldiers fly out the windshield.

A thought occurs to him and he manages to raise his head to see outside. Through the dizzying vortex, he sees blurs of orange and yellow and hears the roar of high winds.

The monks have come out to fight, after all - but they don't realize one of their own is trapped inside the ship.

* * *

Mai and Ty Lee burst into the throne room of the palace in Omashu, flanked by half a dozen Kyoshi Warriors. Seated on the throne is Mai's father, and curled up at his feet is her mother, a bundled baby held protectively in her arms.

Ty Lee looks over at Mai. "You want to handle this?"

Mai steps forward and faces her parents. "Father. Mother." She acknowledges them with a nod. "You're fired."

"Fired?" Her father stands up, anger showing on his face. "You have no authority here. You're out of line, and out of place. We didn't raise you like this."

"No, you didn't," Mai agrees. "You raised me to be seen and not heard, to be the perfect, obedient daughter. That's why I have no personality now. But I do have an army of female warriors that just took over your city, and my old boyfriend is about to become Fire Lord. So I suggest you give up your throne the easy way if you want any chance at rebuilding a decent life."

Her mother's eyes widen and she looks up at her husband. "Do it, Ukano," she hisses.

Her father glares at her as he steps off the dias and raises his palms in defeat. As the Kyoshi Warriors run forward to secure him, he holds her eye contact and says lowly, "You're dead to us."

"Good." Mai waves her hand. "I always was, anyway."

As her family is escorted out, Ty Lee lays a hand on Mai's arm. "That was really brave," she says. "You stood up to them, just like you stood up to Azula."

Mai flicks one of her blades in the air and catches it again. "Yeah. I guess I'm just sick of people who only want me in their lives if I act a certain way."

* * *

In the distance, plumes of fire burst up at random intervals throughout the encampment as the Firebenders wage war against each other. Bumi explodes out of the earth in another sector, only to be faced by a half dozen tanks.

They all shoot streams of fire at him. He raises up a shield of earth to block and flames, and when they cease firing he drops the wall, instead raising up circles up earth which he punches forward, right into the openings where more fire is building up.

Then he shoots up platforms of rocks underneath the incapitated tanks, sending them flying sky-high before they land on each other in six crunches of metal.

The men inside groan as they bail from side hatches, but Bumi has already moved on.

In another part of the city, Iroh stands in front of the palace. He scowls before using his finger to set fire to the Fire Nation flags hanging off the walls. They burn away, leaving the carved Earth Kingdom symbols underneath.

A small smile stretches across his face.

Victory, at long last.

* * *

Aang takes a deep breath before climbing to his feet. He lists from side to side as the airship continues to spin, but he finally manages to get a good foothold. Then he grabs his glider tightly, closes his eyes, and sprints forward, leaping as he reaches the window.

He musters all his airbending strength as he torpedoes himself straight out into the vortex. The winds whip at him and flying debris narrowly misses him, but he continues. Straight and fast he flies.

He pops out of the tornado with a sucking sound and begins freefalling through the air. Someone catches him and floats him down to the ground of the Air Temple gently.

Aang rubs his eyes with his hands before getting a look at who saved him.

"Monk Sachihiro?" he gasps in surprise. Sachihiro is one of the Airbenders who was most opposed to getting involved with the war and wanted to stay isolated. "What are you doing?"

"Taking a stand," the man replies, offering Aang a hand and pulling him up. "I was living with my eyes closed for too long. It was foolish for me to think that the Fire Nation wouldn't try to destroy our peace as well. You helped open my eyes, Aang."

They both turn to airship swirling in the vortex. Two dozen Airbenders are spread out around them, slowly bringing the ships down to land.

In the distance, the comet is retreating. In just moments they'll know if Katara succeeded - if the sky is gray with ash and red with fire, or if it returns to its normal blue.

Monk Sachihiro lays a hand on his shoulder. "Whatever happens, know that you saved us, Aang."


	76. B5C14: Sozin's Comet: Part 2

**D****isclaimer:** All rights belong to Nickelodeon, Bryan Konietzko, Michael Dante DiMartino, and all the men and women that created the A:TLA show, books, and comics. I take no credit, and I do not mean to break any copyright rules. This is simply a work of fiction made for enjoyment. No money is being made. The lyrics are from the song "Demons" by Imagine Dragons

**Rating**: General Audiences. Warning: some scenes contain dark themes and minor violence

**Author's Note: **I will neither confirm nor deny if there is a Major Character Death in this chapter...read ahead at your own discretion

* * *

**Chapter 14: Sozin's Comet: Part 2**

_They say it's what you make_

_I say it's up to fate_

_It's woven in my soul_

_I need to let you go_

Azula is just stepping out of the front of her palace when Appa lands. Zuko and Katara spring off, facing the girl.

"Oh, how convenient," Azula says. "I was just searching for you, brother." Her eyes swivel to Katara and she sneers. "And you survived. Of course you did."

"Where's the Fire Lord?" Katara demands.

"The Fire Lord is no more." Azula raises her arms. "Now is the era of the Phoenix - "

"I don't care what he's calling himself these days," Zuko interrupts. "Where is Father?"

Azula frowns and strokes her chin with her pale fingers. "Hmm. Good question. I would say over there - " she points in a general direction to the outskirts of the city, "but I'm not sure where they took him."

"We're not playing your games anymore." Katara steps forward. "Tell me where Ozai is."

A wide smile spreads across Azula's face. "Oh, dear. You really don't know, do you?"

"Know what?" Zuko demands.

"If only you had let me finish my sentence earlier, Zuzu. But you're so impatient. You always have been." Azula's eyes flash with amusement. "There is no longer a Fire Lord because the title has been upgraded to the Phoenix Queen. You really should bow, you know."

"What are you talking about?" Katara glances around. "And where is everyone?"

"I sent them away." Azula waves her hand absently. "They were all traitors. They were all jealous of me and my throne."

"Your throne?" Zuko splutters. "You think you could just take control of the Fire Nation while Father went off to fight the war? What happens when he comes back? He's going to kill you."

"No, he's not." Azula twirls a strand of her hair between her fingers.

"He doesn't love you, Azula. He never will. It's all a lie. He's manipulating you."

She drops her finger and narrows her eyes at him. "You think I don't know that? I'm not stupid, Zuko. Ozai had to manipulate us because it was the only real power he had. He used us to do his dirty work and make him look good. He stole our power and ideas and presented it as his own."

Katara and Zuko exchange a look. This is not what they were expecting. But maybe they can use it to their advantage.

"It's not too late for you, Azula," Katara says, softening her voice. "If you help us defeat him -"

"Help you?" Azula begins laughing, but it's not a normal laugh. It's a cackling, crazy laugh. "I am strong enough to defeat Ozai on my own. I am stronger than you." She turns back to Zuko. "Father is not going to kill me because he's already dead."

Zuko takes a step back in surprise. "What? How?"

Katara is already beginning to understand. She's putting the pieces together, and the image is horrifying.

"Zuko…" She takes a step toward him, reaching out with a hand.

"I killed him myself." Azula grins triumphantly. "I stood in his shadow for too long. I am the rightful heir to the throne - I always have been. And since Father was too shortsighted to see it, I had to take the matter into my own hands."

"You killed him?" Zuko repeats.

"All it took was a well-aimed lightning strike. I've never felt so alive." Azula raises her palms, igniting small fires in her hands. "Although the power from the comet is thrilling. I was waiting to unleash my full power until I was at the front lines, leading my army to a complete and total victory, but I suppose I can make an exception." She fixes her eyes on him. "I knew you would come, Zuzu. I knew you would try to take what I rightfully earned. You've been doing it for years."

He shakes his head. "You're wrong. You're the one who's been trying to take what was mine by birth!"

"You may have been born first, but you were always the inferior sibling." Azula takes a step forward. "You want to have the throne? Fine. Let's settle this. Just you and me, brother. The showdown that was always meant to be." Her eyes gleam with anticipation. "Agni Kai!"

Zuko doesn't back down. "You're on."

Katara reaches out and grabs his arm. "Zuko -"

He shakes her off. "This is my fight. I have to do this, Katara."

"Yes," Azula agrees. "And when I'm finished with him, you're next."

* * *

"Zuko, what are you doing?"

Katara is enraged. She's rarely been this upset before, but today has grated the last of her nerves down. Saying goodbye to the others made her realize how much she stands to lose if things go wrong; knowing that she never opened her final chakra left a sense of dread in her stomach; but coming to the palace and encountering the most twisted and evil version of Azula yet has pushed her over the edge.

"She's my sister."

Out of the two of them, Katara is usually the calm one and Zuko is the riled up one. But today their roles are switched. Zuko is calm and collected while Katara is a mess.

"So? She'll kill you! Even you admitted that she was better than you! And if she really killed your father, then she's stronger than even me."

"There's something off about her."

"If by 'off' you mean she turned into a murderous psychopath who won't hesitate to shoot us up full of lightning then yes, there's something off about her!" Katara grabs his arms, forcing him to face her. "Zuko, she's trying to separate us. She knows that she can beat us if she fights us one at a time instead of together."

Zuko shakes his head. "No, she's slipping. I can see it in her. She was always deadly because she was so cold and emotionless. Now she's a mess."

"Are you sure she just isn't more dangerous?"

He reaches out and touches her face. "It's okay, Katara. I've got this. I'm stronger than ever, and I can redirect her strongest attacks. I can win this. I have to."

She places her hand over his. "You have nothing to prove, Zuko. You've already restored your honor. You're an amazing Firebender. You don't have to fight Azula to prove that you deserve the throne."

His golden eyes fill with sadness. "This isn't about the throne, Katara. Remember what I told you on the island? How it reminded me of how great Azula and I were together? It made me sad because I could see what could have been. But this is what we are instead, and this is my destiny. I have to finish this."

Katara feels her eyes fill with tears. In a way she can't explain, she feels like she's already losing him. "What about my destiny?"

"What about your destiny?"

"I'm supposed to defeat the Fire Lord. I'm supposed to bring balance to the universe. This is what I've been training for. This is my life's purpose." She looks away, unable to admit it to his face. "Everything I've done in the past year is worth nothing if I don't fight the Fire Lord. Everything bad that happened to me happened for nothing." Her voice breaks. "My parents and tribe died for nothing."

She feels him pull her to his chest. "It's not for nothing," he assures her. "You still have a whole life of Avatar duties ahead of you. And if it wasn't for you, I might have been where Azula is now. You've done so much. You deserve to sit this fight out."

It all feels wrong. So, so wrong. Katara was supposed to fight Fire Lord Ozai. She was prepared to. But something went horribly wrong and Azula fought him instead.

Katara knows she should be thankful that she doesn't have to risk her life or kill Ozai, but somehow this turn of events doesn't feel like a victory. It feels the beginning of something much, much worse.

Ozai may be dead, but the universe isn't in balance. If anything, it's in an even more precarious situation. Ozai may have been cruel, but Azula is crazy. Something flipped in her and she's out of control and ruthless now.

Katara doesn't know what to do. She doesn't know what she's supposed to do. She feels empty inside, completely drained out. No more ideas, no more inspiration, no more past lives to help her figure out this problem.

She hates to give up so easily, but Zuko might be right. This is his fight now. Azula is in his hands.

Katara pulls away from him, craning her neck up to look him in the eyes.

"Beat her," she says. "End this war. For all of us."

He leans down and kisses her. It's a desperate kiss, neither of them knowing if it will be their last. It says all the things they can't put into words.

Katara hopes they'll live long enough to find the right words.

* * *

Zuko stands in the arena, the empty seats surrounding him. He's been here, in this exact spot, before. The stands were full of people screaming for his blood then. Four years ago now, he was crouched in this very position, begging for mercy from his father. Now it's his sister kneeling across the arena.

This time, there will be no merciful ending. This time is to the death.

Zuko knows this, and it pains him, but he also knows that it's the only way. His sister has grown too powerful and out of control. If she escapes the palace today, she will be unstoppable. Zuko has to beat her before she has the chance to destroy the world.

There was a time when she would have hesitated to kill him; he knows that time is long passed. She's unhinged, insane - she even killed their father, a man she spent most of her life revering and loving. Now she believes herself above all others.

It makes Zuko sad to see her this way. He still remembers the Azula who buried him in sand on Ember Island when they were kids or played hide and seek with him in the palace. He remembers playing pranks on the guards with her and helping each other sneak out at night. He remembers Azula before her eyes were hardened and her heart froze over. She no longer resembles the same girl who he grew up with.

And maybe that's why he's able to be in this arena, knowing that he has to end this. Because although she shares the same body as the Azula he grew up with, she's not the same girl. She grew up and became something terrible.

As her brother and only remaining family member, it's his responsibility to take care of her. Even if taking care of her means ending her.

Part of him wonders what his mother would think of this, and suddenly a lance of pain spikes through him. His mother would be destroyed if she knew her two children were dueling each other, each with the intent to kill the other. Ursa would be heartbroken. As sad as he is that their mother is gone, Zuko is glad that she'll never have to know about this. She never had to see her children kill each other.

Zuko takes a deep breath and then stands. No use delaying this any longer; it's going to happen eventually. It was always going to happen eventually. No matter what paths he and Azula took in life, it would always lead to this showdown between them for the throne. It's the way they were raised.

Azula rises on the other side of the arena. She dramatically pulls off her outer robe and drops it onto the ground.

"I'm sorry it has to end this way, brother," she says, the corners of her lips twisted upwards.

"No, you're not."

He holds out a hand, the palm facing towards her, ready to deflect whatever attack she decides to use.

"You're right."

She whirls in a circle and sends a ball of fire towards him. He moves his hands in a circle in front of him, summoning up a shield of flames to deflect her attack. The two fires meet in the middle, her blue flame contrasting against his orange ones. The fire comes so easily from him, and in much larger amounts than ever before possible. As their fires compete for dominance between them, they spread out across the entire arena.

Azula jumps in the air, kicking out a slash of fire as she lands and then two more to follow the first one up. Zuko pushes back the attacks with a slice kick of flames.

The battle continues. For how long, he's not sure; in the moment, it feels like a lifetime. It's just him and Azula and the damage that's been done to them by others and the damage they've done to each other.

Zuko has never been at Azula's level before, never even been able to compete with her. But now, after learning the origin of firebending and finding peace within himself, he finds that he's more than able to compete with her. She may have fancier moves, but he's mastered the basics and made them his own. He's not just guiding his fire, he's mastering it.

He can see the frustration playing out over Azula's features as he blocks her best attacks. She's always been good at keeping her emotions in check, which is why he knows she's slipping. He almost feels bad fighting her like this, but then he remembers all the times she fought or demeaned him and he's able to push the guilt away.

Zuko punches out fire at the same time as she does, and their fire once again meets in the middle. She adjusts the aim of her fire slightly, so that half of it burns past his shield and to his side. He throws up a forearm to hold the flames back as he continues to press his own attack. He feels his foot sliding against the ground under the force of her offense, threatening to compromise his position, so he shifts it back into place and gives a final shove of fire. Azula is forced to abandon her attack to disband the flames flying her way.

He watches as she turns to see the royal box of the arena going up in flames, lit up by the strength of his attack. She turns, flyaway hair plastered to her neck and her unevenly cut bangs hanging above her wide eyes. He can see the disbelief written on her features. She doesn't understand how he's keeping up with her.

Part of him wonders how quickly his father went down.

She blasts herself into the air, sending a thick column of concentrated fire tornadoing his way. He crosses his arms over his chest, slicing them down to his sides as her fire reaches him. The move creates a wall of his own flames to disband hers without him having to sidestep to avoid them.

Azula is still crouched, not having moved from the position she'd landed in with that last attack. She's breathing hard; her mouth is parted slightly, and her forehead is wrinkled. He can see desperation displayed in all her features, and he keeps a fist stretched out in front of him in defense.

She narrows her eyes. Zuko does something he's never done against her before: he attacks first. He sends a stream of roaring fire that eats up the arena as it crawls towards her. With eyes wide in surprise, she forfeits her position and leaps to the side to avoid being fried. He can see his orange flames reflected in her eyes as she watches it burn through the air where she'd just been standing.

She pushes her arms back, propelling herself forward with rockets exploding from her fists. She thrusts one forward and he jumps fifteen feet straight up into the air to safely clear the fire. She throws another shot at him which he slices to disband mid-air and then he lands in a crouch on the ground, his hands pressed together and pointed down. When his fingertips touch the ground, another wave of fire fans out.

Azula is forced to rocket around it, approaching from his left side. She fires again and he deflects. Then he thrusts his fist forward, chasing her with an unending stream of fire. As she rockets straight towards him, he leans to the ground and whirls his legs in a circle, sending a kick of fire that hits her in the chest.

She flies backward, hitting the ground hard and rolling. He can hear her cries of pain and it breaks apart something within him. The only thing keeping him from rushing to her side and seeing if she's okay is knowing that she would take advantage of the moment to kill him.

She recovers quickly, pulling herself to her feet. She sways, glaring out at him from under a curtain of hair. Her ribbon fell out when he hit her, and now her hair is tumbling freely over her shoulders.

Azula doesn't look much like a queen right now; she looks like a fifteen year old girl who has been manipulated and neglected.

Zuko is ready for this to end. If he stays much longer in this fight, he'll lose his conviction to do what's necessary to win it and save his people. He needs to get under her skin, to get her to keep fighting him.

"No lightning today?" he taunts. "What's the matter? Afraid I'll redirect it?"

He slices his hand through the air in demonstration. Azula narrows her eyes, and he sees them start to gleam again. Good. She's ready to keep fighting.

"Oh," she growls, "I'll show you lightning!"

She spins her arms, gathering lightning around her. Zuko takes a deep breath and lines up his hands. Unlike their father, who could generate lightning near instantly, Azula requires a few seconds. Just enough time for Zuko to prepare himself for what he has to do. What he's about to do.

Leaders have to make the hard decisions and carry them out. Zuko's about to make his first one.

Azula's eyes twitch to his side just before she throws the lightning. It's not aimed at him; it's aimed slightly to the right of him. Why would she -

Zuko turns his head and horror fills him. Katara is standing a few paces behind him, in the corner of the arena. Her eyes are wide as the bright blue lightning arcs straight toward her.

Time slows down to a crawl. A million thoughts cross Zuko's mind. He thinks of his future, of the future of his people. He remembers Sokka's warning about him needing to be Fire Lord or else the throne will be up for grabs and the war will never end as generals fight each other for it. He thinks of a universe doomed for perpetual war because no one is there to educate the Fire Nation citizens on all the lies they've been fed for the past one hundred years. He thinks of his friends trying to pick up their lives after failing to end the war.

He thinks of the next generations that will follow, thousands of people destined to live in a world that is forever burning until there's nothing left but ash.

Then he thinks of a world with him in it after today. He thinks of an era with peace. Katara is dead, but so is Ozai and Azula. The universe is once again in balance. Zuko works with Toph and Suki to return the colonies to the Earth Kingdom and he helps Sokka make peace treaties with the Water Tribe survivors. A new Avatar is born and grows up without the horrors of war. Kids grow up in a world without fear and pain and loss. Laughter fills the streets. Mothers no longer have to send their husbands and children to war; now they can stay at home and live long, happy lives. Men can stay home and farm or mine or do whatever they want to bring money home - because they _will_ come home.

Zuko thinks of old Fire Nation traditions being brought back. He thinks of people being able to travel freely between the nations without fear. He thinks of prisons closing down and parks being built. He thinks of an era of happiness wiping away one hundred years of suffering.

And he throws it all away.

Without hesitation, he leaps in front of the lightning, catching it in his stomach and hands and feeling its energy release within him. His veins explode in a wave of fire and he falls to the ground in a curled up position, trying to lessen the agony of having every cell on fire.

The energy courses through his body, causing his muscles and limbs to twitch. This is too much power contained in a human vessel. It's tearing him apart from the inside.

"Zuko!"

He hears his name being called out, but he can't answer; his body is no longer under his control. His limbs fall away limply, spreading out across the ground, and he stares up at the beautiful red and orange sky. A fiery horizon, burning out at the same time he is.

He would have liked his last memory to be of her bright blue eyes, but this isn't a bad view, either.

* * *

"Zuko!"

The scream spills out of her. Her fear of being struck by lightning again had paralyzed her; the horror of what Zuko has done has cripplied her. She feels an abyss in her stomach taking shape. It's a strange feeling - not rage or sadness, just emptiness.

Then the practical part of her, the motherly instincts that always overpower her when someone she cares about is in need, comes to life, filling the abyss up. Her brain kicks into overdrive as she accesses the situation and determines what needs to be done.

First, she needs to get to Zuko, to see if she can heal him. Maybe the hit wasn't as bad as she thought. Maybe there's a reason why he's lying completely motionless on the ground. Maybe there's still hope if she reaches him in time.

She starts to run, closing the distance between them, when a blast of fire explodes in front of her feet, causing her to veer away. On the other side of Zuko's body, Azula stumbles forward, laughing maniacally.

"You're weak," Azula taunts, taking another step forward. Katara's eyes dart between her and Zuko. "The Waterbenders were the first to be destroyed because they did not deserve to live in this world. In _my _world!" She takes another step, standing right next to Zuko. "My reign will be filled with fire. We will burn you away!"

She steps over Zuko's body. Katara is forced to take a step back. Every second she spends fighting Azula is another second that Zuko is closer to dying - if he's not dead already.

Katara shoots up a platform of rock beneath Azula's feet, sending her flying away. Katara begins running towards Zuko again, but three steps from him a wave of fire shoots down, once again stopping her.

Azula jumps back in the battle. "You'll have to try harder than that," she sneers. She blasts another ball of fire towards her, and Katara barely douses it with water.

Then Katara begins running. Azula laughs madly as she gathers lightning, chasing Katara around the arena and slamming deadly bolts into the dirt. Katara isn't sure if the other girl's aim is off, or if she's just moving quick enough to avoid getting blasted. Either way, she can't keep this up forever.

Azula jumps to the roof of one of the boxes, waving her arms around her as she gathers more lightning.

"I'd really rather our family physician look after little Zuzu, if you don't mind!" she calls down.

Katara narrows her eyes. Azula is no longer the cocky, misguided princess that Katara first met; now she's a deadly, fatal force. She didn't hesitate to kill her brother, and she won't hesitate to kill Katara.

Katara sidesteps the lightning, but loses her footing as Azula blasts more fire down at her. She runs for the cover of the stands, shielding her body behind one of the pillars holding up the roof. Azula's fire licks the air around her. Katara has to shield her head with her hands.

The fire stops and Katara waits a moment before inching around the pillar. The arena is a mess, orange and blue fires burning in random intervals and craters blasted from Azula's lightning. Zuko is lying in the middle, and Azula is nowhere to be seen.

"Zuzu, you don't look so good," the princess says in a mocking tone. Katara takes a step forward, and then instantly leaps back as lightning blasts where she had just been standing.

Katara bends water from a well and douses the rooftop where Azula is, but she's disappeared. Katara glances around, frantically looking for the other girl. Where is she?

She turns just in time to see Azula blasting towards her on her firejets. Katara throws out a wave of water and rides it away, Azula in hot pursuit.

Katara ducks behind another column, landing in a crouch as Azula's fire continues to burn past her. She has her head down, panting, when she notices that she's landed on a grate. Water flows underneath her. Then she looks up, and she sees a chain hanging from the wall.

An idea begins to grow in her mind then. She just hopes Zuko can hold on long enough for her to see it through.

She stands up and grabs the chain. She barely has time to turn as Azula stalks toward her.

"There you are, peasant," the younger girl spits out.

They face each other off silently for a moment before Katara moves, spinning around and bending small streams of water to attack Azula from a dozen different angles. Azula sprints forward. Azula dodges them, rolling to the ground and jumping back up to her feet. She takes two steps, her arm moving to summon lightning. Just as she steps onto the grate, Katara throws her arms up into the air.

Everything stops. The water Katara had summoned surrounds them and freezes instantly, holding them in place. Azula's fingers, a moment before crackling with lightning, are two inches from Katara's face. She gulps at the realization of how close she had come to death and then breathes out, turning the ice around her to water.

She takes the chain and wraps it around Azula's wrist, pulling the arm with her as she swims through the ice to Azula's back to secure her other arm. She pulls both down and loops the ends of the chain through the iron of the grate, yanking it secure before allowing the water to drop back.

They both pant for a moment, sucking in oxygen and coughing. Azula yanks at the chains holding her arms back. Katara hesitates, waiting to make sure it will hold her.

She has to leap back as Azula cries out fiercely, fire shooting from her mouth. Satisfied that the girl is secure, Katara runs towards Zuko.

She's just reached him when she hears a screeching sound coming from behind. She whirls to see Azula yanking the chains free from the gate, half-melted. The girl shakes the remains off and glowers at Katara.

"You really thought a material that could melt could hold me back at the peak of my power?" Azula throws her arms out and lightning answers her call, crackling around her in an unnatural blue color. "I thought you were the Avatar, master of all four elements. Where is your air? Where is your fire?"

Katara throws up a rock shield in time to intercept the blast of lightning from her. The shield breaks apart from the force of the blow, blasting all around them. Katara glances at Zuko once more before turning and running. She doesn't want to risk him getting hit again.

She shelters herself behind another column, trying to think. How does she get herself and Zuko out of this alive? Zuko was wrong when he said Azula was weaker because she was unhinged. She's stronger than ever. Maybe she doesn't fight as smart as she used to, but she's also thrown caution to the wind and is desperate. Azula is as dangerous as a caged animal right now.

Katara glances around the pillar back at Zuko. He's not moving. It's probably already too late. And Katara isn't strong enough to defeat Azula. She doesn't feel confident enough in her newer elements to attempt using them.

She's beginning to doubt there is a way for her to stop Azula _and_ save Zuko. The thought physically pains her, and she slouches against the pillar.

Everything that could go wrong has gone wrong. Katara was never supposed to fight Azula. She's been preparing for the last year to fight Ozai, not his daughter. She came into this fight taken completely off guard and feeling lost. Her destiny, just thrown away. And now that Zuko's dying and she can't get to him to save him, or at least say goodbye…

She can't do this. It's too much. She had a plan, but all the factors except herself changed. Now she's alone in enemy territory with a hyped up enemy and no hope.

_You have to let him go._

The voice resonates inside her, breaking the walls she'd built up around her heart. Her eyes begin stinging and her vision blurs.

_The thought chakra is located at the crown of the head. It deals with pure, cosmic energy and is blocked by earthly attachment._ Guru Pathik's voice echoes in her mind. _Once you open this chakra, you will be able to go in and out of the Avatar State at will._

One chakra separates Katara from the power and wisdom of all her past lives. With their help, she can defeat Azula. She can harness the power of all four elements and take down the girl.

But not without a sacrifice.

_Meditate on what attaches you to this world._

Katara closes her eyes tightly, feeling the tears slip down her cheeks. She sees her entire family - Sokka, Suki, Aang, Toph, and Zuko. The past few days of them hanging out together at Ember Island replays in her mind. Other snippets of their adventures play through. She remembers all the good times, all the bad times, and she holds tightly onto them all.

_Now let go of all those attachments. Let them flow down the river...forgotten._

She feels them all for one moment more before letting go. They all disappear, fading away like dandelion seeds in the wind.

Only Zuko remains. A flurry of memories whirls through her mind: watching the fireworks on Whale Tail island together; cuddling on the ship while listening to the crew members play traditional Fire Nation songs; their first kiss under the stars; when he chose to fight his sister instead of her; their reunion after his prison break; the first time she saw him after he found peace; all the others moments they shared, in happiness or in pain or somewhere in the middle.

_Learn to let him go or you cannot let the pure, cosmic energy flow in from the universe._

Katara feels her chest constrict, as if her entire body is rebelling. Every cell in her wants to fight, to find another way. But she's tried fighting her destiny, and it led to her almost dying and many of her friends being imprisoned. This is their last chance to overthrow the dominance of the Fire Nation. This is their last chance to end the war before it ends them.

She is their only hope.

_Surrender yourself._

Her hands shaking so much that she balls them into fists, she breathes in deeply, holding it for just one moment longer. Then she exhales, and Zuko disappears with the others. Gone, like her village and her people. Gone, like her parents and her home.

Gone.

Katara opens her eyes and they are no longer her eyes; they are glowing orbs. She steps out from behind the cover of the pillar and into the arena, where Azula is waiting for her. Katara can feel everything around her in a hum of energy. She can sense the low energy spilling out of Zuko's body and the high energy bursting from the seams of Azula's; she can feel the vibrations of the four elements all around her.

Water, her first element, comes to her first, wrapping around her body in a ribbon from her left shoulder down to her right leg and then back around. Air surrounds her in a sphere, an impenetrable shield. A ring of fire bursts to life, wrapping around her outside the sphere, starting at her right side and wrapping down past her left leg. Blocks of earth levitate around the middle.

She's an unstoppable force. Azula stumbles back, her eyes widening at the sight. She begins blasting fire and lightning at her, but it doesn't touch Katara through the shield of her elements. She sends earth chunks flying at Azula, tripping up her feet. Fire meets fire in a spectacular show, and then a ribbon of water douses the other girl. Air slices through walls of flames, parting them harmlessly to the sides.

Azula doesn't stand a chance against Katara in the Avatar State. She never did.

No one stands a chance against the Avatar at full power.

For her credit, Azula tries. But she's growing weak while Katara only grows stronger. In the end, Katara is standing in front of Azula, the other girl on her knees.

"Just go ahead and end it," Azula spits out, eyes shining crazily. "Do what my brother never could."

"It's not my decision," Katara says calmly. "You're not my destiny."

Then she backhands the girl with a fist of rock and Azula slumps to the ground, unconscious.

The Avatar State abandons Katara, its purpose fulfilled. She falls to her knees in front of Azula, breathing heavily. The sudden disconnection from the cosmic energy leaves her feeling drained and disconcerted.

Her eyes rove over the battlefield and, in between the rubble and destruction, she spots a red tunic. She pulls herself to her feet and runs toward him. Zuko's still laying on his back, his eyes closed. Katara feels for a pulse, but she doesn't find one.

"No," she whispers, her fingers moving to the large, ugly wound on his stomach. She fumbles the water skin at her side open and bends the water out, trying to heal the fatal injury.

Nothing. She's too late, and the injury too great.

She lifts his head into her lap. "You can't leave me," she sobs. "Not after everything we've been through. Not after how hard we fought."

She's seen too many people she loves die. She's not sure she can bear to lose him, too.

Her hand drifts up to her mother's necklace. It isn't until she touches the crystal-shaped pendant that she remembers she doesn't have her mother's necklace anymore. This was a gift from Zuko - maybe the last thing she'll ever have from him.

Her hand suddenly freezes around the pendent. She remembers the moment Zuko gave it to her as if it was yesterday.

"_This is the spirit water that Sokka's been holding on to for you since the invasion of the South Pole. He gave it to me to use to heal you, but the Waterbenders at the North Pole used their own,"_ he had said. "_That spirit water gave me hope when I was sure you were lost. You've always been the one to give me hope, but I know you're struggling right now. So if you ever feel overwhelmed or lost again, I want that to remind you that I will never lose hope in you."_

Katara rips the necklace off and pops open the top of the vial. She pours the spirit water out onto his wound and begins to work her healing magic.

"Please work," she whispers. "C'mon, please."

After a harrowing minute, she feels a slight movement and turns to see his lips parting and his eyes blinking open. Tears of relief spring to her eyes. She doesn't even care that she's cried like five times in the last hour - she's just so happy to see him alive.

"Thank you, Katara," he whispers, his voice hoarse.

She wipes at her face with the back of her hand. "I think I should be the one thanking you."

Katara moves a hand to his back and helps him sit up. Then she throws her arms around him, hugging him tightly.

It's over. Ozai is dead, Azula is defeated, and Katara and Zuko are still, miraculously, alive.

The sun is setting on a new era.


	77. B5C15: The Final Pieces

**D****isclaimer:** All rights belong to Nickelodeon, Bryan Konietzko, Michael Dante DiMartino, and all the men and women that created the A:TLA show, books, and comics. I take no credit, and I do not mean to break any copyright rules. This is simply a work of fiction made for enjoyment. No money is being made. The lyrics are from the song "Centuries" by Fall Out Boy

**Rating**: General Audiences. Warning: some scenes contain dark themes and minor violence

**Author's Note: **Warning for Major Character Death. Also, fair warning that is probably going to be the most controversial chapter of this story. I am more than happy to answer any questions in the comments. Just one more chapter after this and we'll be at the end!

I also want to take the time now to thank everyone who has followed along this story. I first started writing this in October of 2018 and finished the first draft in late 2019. I then spent a few weeks editing it before I began to publish it (and do a final edit) here in December of 2019. So this story, which is nearly 3x longer than any other I have ever written, took me nearly two years to complete. I never expected it to get this large of a following, and I cannot thank you enough for your support. I do not get paid or reimbursed in any way for this writing, so your kind comments really make it worth it, although I write first and foremost for myself.

For all those who commented on chapters: you guys are the best. Us authors would kill for readers like you. For all those who followed silently: thank you for spending your own precious time reading my words. For everyone: thank you for following me on this adventure. I hope it brought you as much joy reading this story as it brought me to write it.

* * *

**Chapter 15: The Final Pieces**

_Some legends are told_

_Some turn to dust or to gold_

_But you will remember me_

_Remember me, for centuries_

Zuko is surrounded by a handful of servants trying to pull up his shaggy hair into a topknot, slip his arms into various ornamental robes, and test out different shoes on his feet. He's annoyed by the complete lack of privacy and all the attention, but he has to get used to it. This is his life now, whether he likes it or not.

He also knows that, for these servants, it's the highest honor in their lives. So he keeps his mouth shut even when they tug on his hair or move his arm in a way that sends a twinge of pain to the lightning scar on his stomach.

One servant is about to put the flame pin in his hair when there's a knock on his door. Before he can ask who it is, the door opens and a familiar face peeks in.

"Hey."

He feels a smile widen across his face. "Hey," he replies. Without being told, the servants bow and slip out while his visitor enters.

"Need some help with that?" Katara crosses the room and picks up the flame pin, holding it in her hand for a moment and admiring it. Then she reaches up on her tiptoes and attaches it to the ribbon holding his topknot together.

"Thanks." He catches her hand as she brings it down and pulls her closer. "How did you know I was in need of being rescued?"

"I could feel it." She presses a quick kiss to his lips before stepping back and holding out her skirts. "I was in need of being rescued myself, so I just left. I know I shouldn't do that, but I had to see you before the ceremony."

Zuko barely hears her. He's too busy staring at her. She looks gorgeous in a long blue dress that flows down her figure like currents in a river. The fabric is woven from a shimmering material, and when she moves it looks like a waterfall. The front of her hair is pulled back and then fish-tail braided down, the rest of it left in loose waves that cascade down her back. At her throat is the empty crystal vial that had once been full of spirit water - the spirit water that saved his life.

She's stunning, and Zuko can't believe she's his.

"You look good," she says, completely oblivious. She steps forward and adjusts the front of his tunic. "Although I am a little biased about the rugged look."

"I love you," he blurts out. Katara freezes with her hand on his robe, her eyes flickering up to meet his. For a moment, they just stand there in silence.

"Obviously," she finally says, dropping her hands and smiling up at him. "You were stupid enough to risk world peace for me."

"I don't regret it."

"Easy to say since it all worked out." She ducks her head. "But I'm glad you did. Because now I also have the chance to tell you that I love you."

Zuko smiles in amusement. Katara frowns. "What?"

"A year ago, my purpose in life was hunting you down. Now I can't imagine living without you." He shakes his head. "Crazy."

"I still can't believe that a year ago I was still frozen in a chunk of ice." She laughs lightly. "The world is different now."

"It's only going to get more different." His lip twitches. "We get to rebuild it together."

She kisses him again. When they pull away, there's a knock at the door.

"The ceremony is about to begin!" a servant calls out. Zuko takes her hand and they walk out to face the world together.

* * *

It's been a week since the comet. Enough time for the capital city of the Fire Nation to get cleaned up and for the dignitaries of the other nations to travel. Now they're all waiting outside, waiting for the coronation of the new Fire Lord.

Zuko takes a deep breath before pushing aside the curtains. Katara stays a step behind him. He knows she doesn't want to take his spotlight, but he wishes she would be right at his side. Despite having fought so hard for this honor and privilege, he's sick to his stomach with nervousness.

A robed official hits a gong as he steps up to the edge of the stage. It's the same stage his father had stood on a week ago when he declared himself Phoenix King. Now Zuko is in his place, standing over his subjects and his allies.

The people erupt in cheers when they see him. He glances around, noticing the king from Ba Sing Se and his bear, Bosco; the king of Omashu, Bumi; a group of monks led by one who Zuko assumes is Gyatso; Kodakah and his soldiers; Ju-Long stands with a group from Whale Tail Island; and, in a small group of blue-clad people, he even sees Lianna and Yudaro, come out from their hiding place in the North Pole.

The approval of the people feels a million times better than the approval of his father - and Zuko didn't have to compromise his morals to get it.

He raises his hands, and the cheering dies down a little. "Please," he says. "The real hero is the Avatar."

He steps aside and motions for Katara to step forward. She shoots him a glare before stepping up and accepting even louder applause. Her face reddens under the applause. Zuko thinks it's endearing.

"Today," Zuko declares, stepping up beside Katara, "this war is finally over!"

The relief on the faces of everyone - even of the Fire Nation soldiers - reassures him that he's making the right decision. But even if they didn't look happy, he'd still make this decision. It's what's best for his people and for the people of the entire world.

"I promised my uncle I'd restore the honor of the Fire Nation," Zuko continues. "And I will. The road ahead of us is challenging. A hundred years of war has left the world scarred and divided. But with the Avatar's help - " He glances over at Katara and smiles -"we can get back on track and create a new era of love and peace."

"All hail Fire Lord Zuko!"

He steps forward to the very edge of the stage. Then he half turns, nodding for Katara to join him. When she reaches him, she takes his hand and squeezes.

They face the new world together.

* * *

Zuko was never one for celebratory balls, and this one is no exception. All their allies and friends are dressed up in fancy and expensive outfits. The ballroom in the palace is filled to the brim with people, the hallways also decorated and filled with guests. A group of musicians are crammed in the corner, playing traditional music from all four nations.

Zuko and Katara are stuck up at the front of the room. While all their friends get to hang out and raid the snack table, Zuko and Katara have to speak with everyone who wants a conversation with the Avatar and the new Fire Lord - and _everyone_ wants to meet them.

Some of the guests are welcome - Zuko has a great conversation with Kodakah about strategies for pulling the Fire Nation troops out of the Earth Kingdom. An unexpected, but not welcome, interaction comes from an old ally.

Ju-Long approaches the two of them and bows in respect. Other than catching a glimpse of him at the coronation, Zuko hasn't seen him since he was still on the ship with Katara - almost a year ago.

The man is all smiles. He looks between them and shakes his head. "You really pulled one on me," he says. "A bodyguard, huh?"

Zuko shrugs. "What was I supposed to tell you?"

The man shakes his head again. "I was right about her being Water Tribe all along. And when you said you were close to capturing the Avatar - I had no idea she was standing right next to you."

"To be fair," Katara says, "we didn't know I was the Avatar at the time."

"Ju-Long." Zuko sets his hand on the man's shoulder. "You are a good man. When everyone else sided with my father and mocked me, you continued to believe in me. When others turned me away, you welcomed me and hosted me with honor. I look forward to working with you closely in the future."

Ju-Long bows. "And I look forward to a long and peaceful reign under your leadership, Lord Zuko."

He steps out of the line. Katara nudges his shoulder.

"Lord Zuko, huh? How do you feel about that?"

"It's a bit much. I still feel like a banished prince on the inside."

"Yeah. I still find it weird when people refer to me as Avatar Katara. It's oddly formal."

The next two people in line are dressed in blue and purple furs, despite the heat of the Fire Nation summer. Lianna and Yudaro stand in front of them, nodding their heads in respect.

"I have to be honest," Lianna admits. "I didn't actually think you were going to pull it off."

"I did," Yudaro says, smiling. "And I'm very proud."

"What are your plans for the future?" Lianna asks, her unnerving gray eyes flickering between the two of them. "How do you plan on righting the wrongs of generations of your ancestors? How do you plan to rebuild our nation and culture?"

"I'll be in touch with you," Zuko promises. "The Fire Nation has leveraged a hundred years of war; now we're going to be leading a thousand years of peace."

"We'll see." Lianna's eyes dart to Katara. "It is good to see you fully recovered."

"Thanks for helping me. If it weren't for you, I wouldn't be here today."

They drift off into the crowd and another line of nobles steal their time. Zuko has to grit his teeth and smile as he faces the same people who cheered on his father when Ozai burned him during their Agni Kai. The same people who once swore fealty to Ozai are now practically begging for Zuko's favor.

He could be petty and spite them. A year ago he would have. But now he realizes that the only way forward is through forgiveness. They aren't going to change their ways, so if he wants the world to change, then he's going to have to be the one to change it.

Still, Zuko is beginning to tire when a group of familiar faces pop up in the line, giving them a break from politics.

Aang leaps in front of them and gathers them both in a hug. Zuko resists at first, but then Toph, Sokka, and Suki pile on and he's reluctantly squished in the middle of a group hug. It's totally inappropriate for royalty, and his father would roll over in his grave if he saw what was happening in his halls, so Zuko loves it. He may not spite the living, but he's going to be judging how well he's running his empire based on how his father would react to his decisions. The worse he would react, the better the decision.

"How are you guys holding up?" Toph asks when they pull apart. "It sounds pretty boring."

"It is," Katara admits. "But we have to show a united front. Peace for the next hundred years depends on it."

"If you say so," Aang replies. "I'm just excited to have the freedom to travel around the world again. The Air Nomads have decided to end their isolation from the other nations. We're going to return to the Air Temple Island, the Southern Air Temple, and Gyatso and Teo have been in talks of converting the Western Air Temple into an international city for anyone interested in studying engineering and philosophy."

"That's oddly specific," Sokka says. "But hey, if you're into that sort of thing." He slings his arm over Suki's shoulders. "Right now I'm enjoying all the luxuries of being the Fire Lord's friend and the Avatar's brother. These Fire Nation nobles love me! But Zuko, you have to teach your people about humor."

"It's on the agenda," Zuko replies dryly. "Among other things."

"You guys should ditch the line," Suki suggests. "I know you think you're showing unity by trying to speak to everyone, but I think if you just relax and have fun it will be a lot more impactful."

Zuko glances over at Katara. She's nodding. "You're right. Ozai's reign was all about formality and rigidness - why don't we break that mold?" She catches Zuko's eye. "Feel like dancing?"

"No," he says, but she's already pulling him out onto the dance floor and it's too late to say no.

"Hey," she says as they begin moving across the floor. "Isn't this the song that the men on your ship played on music night?"

"You mean attempted to play?"

She rolls her eyes. "Give them some credit. They dealt with the grumpy you for years."

"I'm just saying there's a reason they were sailors and not court musicians."

They spend the next hour dancing. Fire Nation dances and Water Tribe dances are very different in style, but Katara and Zuko are so in sync that they make it work. There's a lot of similarity between the styles of bending and the dances, and since they've practiced bending together a lot, it isn't too difficult to transition that over.

A lot of people are watching them, Zuko vaguely notices. He's glad that they don't have to hide or lie about their relationship anymore; in fact, he's proud to show it off. Two people who should have been mortal enemies instead finding love and happiness in each other is exactly what the world needs to see right now. Especially involving two of the most influential and powerful individuals. The road to recovery from the war is going to be one they travel their entire lives, and they're going to be leading the way.

For better or for worse, they're always going to be an important part of each other's lives.

Their little bubble of happiness is broken when an aide frantically runs in the room, bowing hastily.

"Your Majesty," he says, breathless.

Zuko immediately tenses up. "What is it?"

"The ship carrying the prisoners of war to Boiling Rock hasn't arrived yet. It was supposed to land earlier this afternoon."

He looks over at Katara and sees the concern in her eyes. Along with some high ranking generals of the Fire Nation, that ship was also carrying Azula.

"It could be late," the messenger continues. "There have been no reports of an incident nor any bodies found. Perhaps they ran into rough waters."

Zuko shakes his head. "That's not a chance I'm willing to take. Send an alert out to all the harbors and update me if there's any new information."

The servant bows and slips back through the crowd. Not even a minute after he's gone there's the sound of screams and alarm in the hallway. A gasp runs through the guests and the crowd parts, revealing a pathway straight to where Zuko and Katara are standing.

Azula herself appears at the other end of the hall, looking more like a wraith than a girl. Her hair, now caked with dirt and salt, hangs in stringy chunks around her face. Her skin is pale and smudged with dirt, and her eyes are shining unnaturally. She lurches from side to side as she makes her way towards them.

Dozens of benders are lined up at the edges of the path, ready for Zuko's command. But he doesn't give it. She's not hurting anyone, just scaring them.

At his side, Katara also has her eyes narrowed and her arms at the ready.

"I can't believe you didn't invite me to your coronation party, brother," Azula says, jerking her chin up. She looks awful, and he feels sorry for her.

"I thought you'd understand, considering the circumstances," he replies, watching her carefully. He's not going to let her pull any more dirty tricks.

"I've never seen the palace so...happy." Her eyes sweep over the hostile and scared crowd before landing on Zuko's forehead, just above his eyes. "Father wouldn't approve."

"He doesn't have much of a say anymore, considering that you killed him."

Zuko's words may be harsh, but his tone is lacking an edge. He's never seen his sister so lost and weak. She's actually insane now, and in a different way then when she'd tried to kill him and Katara. It's like her mind completely broke down and she's assembling the pieces back together in the wrong order.

"I was nothing to him in the end. A whole life of pleasing him - wasted. I felt like you, Zuzu. Unloved, unwanted, unappreciated." She looks heartbroken for a moment. Then her expression hardens and she looks up with blazing eyes. "I did what I had to do. And I'm going to finish the job."

Her arms twist around her body in jerky, almost mechanical movements. Lightning begins to generate around her.

Zuko holds a hand in front of himself, ready to redirect whatever she sends his way. "Don't do it, Azula," he warns. "You're not strong enough."

"You've always been jealous of my strength. As you should be!"

His heart begins to race faster. "Azula, you can't control it. You're not even in control of yourself!"

"I am COMPLETELY in control!"

She throws the lightning at him, but it doesn't follow her bidding. It doesn't even leave her fingers; she may still be strong enough to summon it, but it no longer obeys her will. Instead it crackles up and down her body. Her forehead wrinkles and then her eyes suddenly widen in shock. Her body convulses once before she drops to the floor, shaking wildly. The lightning continues sparking around her, slowly dying out as she grows motionless.

Katara rushes to her side, turning the girl over on her back. Her eyes are still open, now staring blankly at the ceiling. Katara looks up at him with deep sorrow etched in her face.

"She's gone," she says quiet, the words echoing loudly across the room.

There are no cheers. There are some sighs of relief, some whispered comments, but thankfully no signs of celebration. Zuko feels like glass right now, a ceramic vase placed treacherously on the edge of the table. One bump and he'll fall to the floor and shatter.

Ozai's death didn't faze him. It had surprised him, and he had been concerned for Azula after learning that it was by her hand, but Ozai's fate hadn't changed him. Zuko had turned his back on his father a long time ago.

But Azula? Zuko still had hope for her. He had hoped that with time she might find some healing. He had hoped that she might discover the same truths he had. Maybe a few years from now she could return to the palace and they could begin rebuilding their relationship.

Katara had left the decision of what to do with Azula up to him, and he had chosen to give her a second chance. He believed in her. She's always been strong, and he hoped she would fight her way out of Ozai's brainwashing.

Now she's gone, destroyed by her own ambition. Lightning is dangerous, and you have to be completely in control of yourself and your emotions to wield it. That's why Zuko had never been able to learn. He'd only been able to redirect it - still a dangerous task, but not as much as summoning lightning. Azula had gotten lucky during her fight against Ozai and then against him and Katara - although she was going crazy, she'd had just enough of a handle on her sanity to control the lightning. But after being defeated by Katara, she'd lost too much.

The same power that had given her strength and the throne - if only for a short while - had also brought Azula her doom.

* * *

"Hey, how are you doing?"

Katara slips into his room, closing his door quietly behind herself. He's sitting cross-legged in the middle of his bed, his chin resting on his fists. He's been sitting like this for hours, staring at the wall. He's empty and full of grief all at the same time and can't seem to express it.

"Fine."

She doesn't try to argue with him or call out his lie. She just climbs on his bed and sits next to him. After a few minutes, he sinks his face in his hands.

"I'm the last one," he says. "I'm the last person in my family."

Katara rubs his back with her hand. "You still have Iroh. And there's a chance your mother is out there somewhere."

"If she is, why wouldn't she have revealed herself when I became Fire Lord and the news that Ozai died went public? She probably doesn't want to return. She's probably so sick of our family."

"Zuko, she doesn't know who you are anymore. It's been years since she last saw you. And she might be staying away to protect you. She doesn't want to disrupt your life after you've spent years thinking she was dead."

He wipes the back of his hand across his face. "But I could use her right now. My life couldn't be more disrupted."

"I know." Katara's eyes are shining as she watches him. "I'm sorry."

Now he feels bad. Because he's miserable, Katara is upset as well. What if she thinks she's not enough? What if she thinks it's her fault that he's so unhappy?

He leans against her shoulder. "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"I'm glad you're here."

The door creaks open more, and a pair of gray eyes peek in before disappearing. Then the door opens and their friends walk in.

Zuko sits up straight. "What are you doing here?"

"We know you're going through a rough time, so we thought we'd stop by and distract you a bit." Toph crosses her arms. "Apparently Katara beat us here."

Aang sits on the edge of the bed. "We just wanted you to know that no matter what happens, we're here for you. We'll always be here for you, Zuko."

Sokka flops on his back on the bed next to Katara. "Sisters are such a drag, anyway. You should really count yourself as lucky."

Katara elbows him in the gut so hard he doubles over.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"You're supposed to be helping!"

Suki rolls her eyes and leans against the bedpost. "Just ignore him."

"We usually do," Toph replies.

A year ago, this kind of thing would annoy Zuko. Now, he finds himself smiling a little.

"You know that you guys have to, like, knock, right? I am the Fire Lord now."

"You'll always be our friend before you're the Fire Lord. And friends get away with anything."

Zuko looks around the room at his new friends. They're right; he'd let them get away with almost anything. They took him in when he was still angsty and yelled a lot - and, well, he's still angsty and yells a lot - but they've stuck with him. What more can he ask for?

He may not have his biological family anymore, but he still has family.


	78. 516: New Beginnings

**D****isclaimer:** All rights belong to Nickelodeon, Bryan Konietzko, Michael Dante DiMartino, and all the men and women that created the A:TLA show, books, and comics. I take no credit, and I do not mean to break any copyright rules. This is simply a work of fiction made for enjoyment. No money is being made. The lyrics are from the song "Sun" by Sleeping At Last

**Rating**: General Audiences. Warning: some scenes contain dark themes and minor violence

**Author's Note: **One last time, everyone! *sniff* Some of you have mentioned hoping I write more Zutara, and I promise I will! Zutara is very close to my heart. I currently have a reincarnation WIP (not posted) and I also have some ideas for a sequel to this fic (hint: blue spirit, spirit world, search for Ursa, and some post-war politics). My classes start next week so I'm not sure how much time I'll have to write, but I'm hopeful that I can get at least one of those fics done and start posting by next year! (I have written entire novels over Christmas break before...). I may also try to get some one-shot Zutara fics if I don't have time to write full-length ones, so keep an eye out!

For those who of you who decide to continue following me and my writing - I'll see you at the next story!

For those who enjoyed this fic and decide to move on - happy future reading!

* * *

**Chapter 16: New Beginnings**

_With golden string_

_Our universe was clothed in light_

_Pulling at the seams_

_Our once barren world now brims with life_

_That we may fall in love_

_Every time we open up our eyes_

_I guess space, and time_

_Takes violent things, angry things_

_And makes them kind_

**ONE YEAR LATER**

"Hold on." Suki puts her arm out across Zuko's chest, stopping him in his tracks as he tries to walk out onto the road. She lifts the fingers of her other hand to her lips and whistles out a code.

From up ahead, another Kyoshi Warrior, dressed not in uniform but in the attire of a typical Earth Kingdom girl, darts around the buildings and returns the whistle. Suki whistles again, this one slightly different, and a second Kyoshi Warrior, also in disguise, whistles back. Then Suki drops her arm.

"All clear. Let's go."

She heads out first, her eyes darting out around the streets. They're just as empty as they were ten seconds ago.

Katara smirks. "Is she always this strict?" she whispers.

"No. I think she's anxious about seeing him again. She hasn't shut up about how excited she is for this trip."

"That's cute."

"It's annoying." Zuko's expression softens as he stares at Katara. "But I understand."

Suki motions for them to follow her, and they step out from the shadow of the building they were hiding behind and walk across the street. Two more Kyoshi Warriors, also in disguises, follow a few paces back.

They walk up the wooden stairs. Katara glances up at the sign above the door, and a small smile settles across her lips. The old building had been damaged beyond repair during the battle, but apparently the original sign had survived. She feels like it's a good metaphor for the world right now - destroyed in many ways and rebuilt better than before, but not completely lacking in old things.

Suki wraps a rhythm on the door. The door opens inward, and a smiling face greets them.

"Welcome," Iroh's warm voice says. He moves to the side to allow them entrance. "I'm glad you could finally make it."

Zuko gives his uncle a big hug. Katara and Suki follow suit, and then he shuts the door behind him.

"It's so nice to see you again," Katara says as she steps out of his arms. "I can't believe it took us so long."

"You've been very busy," Iroh says. "I understand. I have, too. The aura of something cannot be pure unless it's been done with love."

"This place is huge," Zuko says, admiring the wooden interior of the new Jasmine Dragon. Carvel paneling around the walls reflect images and scenes from all four nations. Tables and benches are crafted from the same wood. It's almost three times the size as the old building.

"Business has been booming. Some investors have asked if I wanted to open more franchises across the city - and even in other cities - but I had to say no. I am not here for the money. I am here to make tea and have good conversations with people." Iroh sets his hands on their backs. "Now, come. The others are already waiting for you in the back, and I need to get the store ready to open."

He escorts them past the kitchen area to a private room in the back. It has a large table and benches around it. Already seated are three familiar faces.

"Zuko! Katara!"

Aang leaps to his feet and runs over to them, slamming them into a hug. He's grown in the past year, and they both stumble back a few steps before steadying themselves and returning the hug.

"Suki!" Sokka crows, wrapping her up tightly in his arms.

Toph stands behind them, her arms crossed over her chest. "Finally. Do you guys have any idea how late you are?"

"We're allowed to be late. We're not your earthbending students," Katara jokes.

"You were, and don't you forget it." Toph punches them each, hard enough to leave bruises. She's also grown a few inches in the last few years. "I taught you both everything you know."

"Maybe I should stop by your class some time and do a little demonstration," Katara suggests.

"No offense, princess, but your earthbending form is a little too flowy to use as a good example." Her face suddenly brightens. "But maybe you could stop by. We could use you as a practice opponent."

"You know, suddenly my schedule's pretty packed." Katara grins. "How is your new earthbending school going, by the way?"

"It's great. I have a dozen students in my class right now, and I'm getting a few more lower-level classes set up for beginner or intermediate benders."

"Remember Haru?" Aang says, jumping in. "He's one of her new teachers."

Katara remembers the Earthbender boy who had to keep his abilities a secret. It was through helping him and his village that she first revealed herself as the Avatar. And when they had their first invasion against the Fire Nation, he and his father had come to help. She'll never forget any of people who helped her win the war.

"I'm glad. He's a good guy."

"Ahem." Sokka clears his throat. He has his arm slung around Suki's shoulders. The warrior has a contented smile stretched across her face. "Isn't anyone going to ask what I've been up to for the past couple months?"

"Rebuilding the North Pole, right?" Aang asks. "How's that going?"

"Great! Well, the building part, at least. Lianna and the other two Waterbenders are pretty good at following my designs. We've decided to name the new city Yuea, in honor of the patron moon spirit of the city. You should see the statue of her that I commissioned, right in the courtyard - "

Suki shoots him a withering look and he abruptly changes the topic. "Anyway, they're good workers but have no sense of humor. One of the young Waterbenders, Skai, is starting to get it. His jokes are awful but at least he's trying. Yudaro actually has a great sense of humor, but he almost never uses it. I think Lianna scares him, honestly."

"You guys are almost done with the city, right?" Katara asks. "I got a letter from Yudaro inviting me to the grand opening. It's only a few months away."

Sokka nods. "You all should be getting letters soon, actually. Katara got hers first since she's the Avatar and the only other Waterbender alive."

"A few months?" Zuko frowns. "I'm not sure I'll be able to make it. My schedule is pretty tight."

"You have to! It's symbolic if you're there - since your great grandfather destroyed the Water Tribes and now you're supporting us rebuilding and all."

Zuko glances over at Suki, who shrugs. "I'm going, so you might as well come. Otherwise you'll be without your guards for a few days."

"How's that working out for you?" Toph asks, resting her elbows on the table. "No offense, Zuko, but if I was your head of security I might end up killing you myself."

Suki grins. "I mean, I put up with Sokka, so I have a lot of patience."

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means you're a lot of work," Katara shoots back.

"What about you, Aang?" Suki asks. "I heard you've been travelling a lot."

Aang nods. "We finished converting the Western Air Temple into an international school, and that's having a great first term so far. Teo and his father have been teaching Airbenders how to make improved gliders, and the Airbenders have been teaching them how to better read the wind. We're hoping to recruit some more people from the Earth Kingdom and the Fire Nation next year, and add on some new philosophy courses. The monks have also moved back into the abandoned Air Temples, so it's been a little quieter at home."

"He's also been helping with some mediation," Zuko adds. "He helped me get some treaties signed that I don't think would have otherwise worked."

"I heard that the last of the Fire Nation colonies were relinquished last month," Sokka says. "How did that go?"

Zuko shrugs. "There were some unhappy Fire Nation nobles that didn't want to give up their summer homes, but eventually they saw reason. I know the Earth Kingdom civilians who were kicked off those lands or forced to integrate are grateful to have them back. I'm still working on getting peace treaties with all the kingdoms and larger cities, though. Some of the rulers are very stubborn."

"We're actually not sure if he's even allowed in Ba Sing Se," Katara admits. "Suki and her warriors had to sneak us in early this morning. The king is on our side, but there are a lot of proud Earthbenders who are protesting heavily against our peace talks."

"I understand their reluctance to trust us," Zuko says. "It's only been a year and a half since Azula tried to drill through the walls and ten years since my uncle tried to siege it. Ba Sing Se is a proud city. I just hope they don't throw out peace for their pride."

"The protests aren't as bad as they used to be." Iroh enters, carrying a tray topped with a tea kettle and small cups. He sets it down on the table. "The world is changing more rapidly than it's changed in a long time. And you are the catalysts of that change."

"So what about you, Katara?" Sokka asks. "I haven't heard much from you in months."

She shrugs. "I've been everywhere. Everyone wants the Avatar's help. But I've been doing more trips to the spiritual world lately. When I was with the Air Nomads, I spoke to Avatar Wan's spirit and he told me of a supernatural event that's going to occur in a few decades. I don't know if it will be during my lifetime, but I'm trying to get as much information as I can."

"The spirits have been starting to act up more," Aang agrees. "All the monks have noticed it."

"Actually," Zuko says, "Katara and I have something we wanted to tell you all in person."

"You're getting married?" Sokka gasps.

"What?" Katara feels her face burn. She glances over at Zuko and sees that his face is also red. "No. We've decided to take a break from our duties."

"I've had some of my men looking into what happened to my mother after she was banished. There were a few clues, so Katara and I have decided to investigate ourselves."

"Katara's great with moms," Toph says. "She helped me face my parents after the comet. My parents still are protective about me, but they understand that I'm not a helpless little girl anymore. They even came to visit my school when I opened it."

"That's because Katara basically is a mom," Sokka says, and Aang nods in agreement.

Once, that would have bothered her. But now Katara is content to sit among her friends - no, her_ family_ \- filled with happiness. She doesn't care if they call her a mom because she sees it as a compliment. Although it was annoying at times, she loved taking care of them all and has missed being with everyone. Sitting here, surrounded by the people she cares most about in the world, she feels complete.

"I still don't entirely believe in the spirit world," Sokka says. "Like, what if the spirits are just visions? Kinda like when Katara saw Toph in the swamp." His eyes grow big. "What if Toph has been a spirit this whole time?"

"Can a spirit do this?" Toph asks before punching him.

Sokka yelps and looks over at Suki. She raises her eyebrows in response. "You're a big boy. You can stand up for yourself."

On Katara's other side, Zuko and Aang are in the middle of a debate about whether world peace is possible and what the definition of "world peace" actually means. Katara doesn't get involved in either their arguement or Toph, Suki, and Sokka's conversation. She just leans back against her chair and watches them all, feeling completely at peace.

So what if the road ahead is unclear? Katara's journey as the Avatar started out cloudy and alone, and she managed to figure it out. It wasn't easy, but life isn't supposed to be. She surrounded herself with the right people who were prepared to support her through her entire journey, even when they didn't know if it would lead to death or success.

The worst is behind them now, and the paths before them are unlimited. Although they've gone their separate ways, she knows they'll always reunite. They'll always have a deep connection, forged by the memories of their months spent together. They shared hardships and luxuries, heartbreak and victory. Those aren't easily forgotten.

Katara woke up in an iceberg alone, but now she's surrounded by the best people she could have imagined. And though their lives are pulling them away from each other, she knows they'll see each other again. Today in Ba Sing Se; a few months from now in Yuea; and again in the unforeseeable future. Families split up, but they always come back together again.

She may not see her first family again, but she's made a new one. It's full of quirks and not everyone always gets along all the time, but that's how all the best families are.

She wouldn't trade this life for anything.

**THE END**


End file.
